


網球王子短篇

by abc761012



Category: The Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様, 網球王子
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 110
Words: 264,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 有自創人物出現，各個配對都在裡面，可以自己慢慢看，有幾篇龍馬和幸村性轉有
Relationships: 不二越, 周龍, 大菊, 真幸
Kudos: 2





	1. 因為快樂所以寂寞（塚自創）

手塚國光是個嚴謹的孩子，但是只要遇上有關女友越前梅雪的事情就會亂了分寸，其他隊員不知道手塚會這樣，龍牙和龍馬知道手塚會如此是因為梅雪很不願意把自己的事情告訴手塚，手塚必須自己去問冥戶或是真田，要不然就是要問龍牙和龍馬。  
梅雪無時無刻總是充滿著開朗的笑容，可是又有誰知道私底下的她是個非常害怕寂寞的孩子，能夠發現的大概只有梅雪的最好朋友冥戶亮，手塚從未看過笑容背後的梅雪，梅雪不會讓手塚看見自己哭泣的樣子，手塚喜歡梅雪笑，梅雪就笑給手塚看，她不喜歡手塚擔心自己，對梅雪來說手塚跟真田太過相像。  
「小梅，妳又發呆了。」冥戶笑著說。  
「嗄！喔！」梅雪回過神來。  
「妳今天恍神嚴重喔！小梅。」冥戶輕彈梅雪的額頭。  
「我只是在想是不是應該把事情告訴國光。」梅雪輕撫剛剛被彈的地方。  
「還是跟他說吧！畢竟他是妳的男友。」冥戶說。  
「國光跟弦一郎很像，我不想讓他擔心。」梅雪無奈。  
「不可能的，以妳的個性來說。」冥戶說。  
「我就知道你會這麼說。」梅雪翻白眼。  
兩人敘舊沒多久，鳳和手塚就來接各自的情人，冥戶是鳳最心愛的人，但是冥戶和梅雪就像是情侶、兄妹那樣打鬧，常常讓鳳吃醋，手塚有時會眼紅，梅雪會在冥戶的面前顯現出過多的情緒，梅雪只會在冥戶的面前哭，顯現出笑以外的情緒，冥戶、幸村、慈郎、真田、龍牙和龍馬他們看過梅雪的另一面，只有最親密的人才可以看見梅雪的另一面，這點常常讓手塚生氣，可是手塚願意等，等梅雪告訴自己她的一切，他也願意告訴梅雪自己的事情。  
手塚和梅雪手牽手走在街上，梅雪和手塚來到公園，在一處涼亭裡坐下來，梅雪鼓起勇氣決定跟手塚說明她的一切，讓雙方的感情更進一步。  
「國光，我決定告訴你我的一切。」梅雪鼓起勇氣說。  
「妳要說了，是嗎？」手塚問。  
「嗯～！你要仔細聽了喔！」梅雪微笑。  
梅雪從頭到尾的跟手塚說清楚，從祖母過世到自己生病，多發性神經炎病發，開刀到好起來，跟冥戶組成雙打，以及小時後的事蹟等等，為何只在冥戶面前哭，然後跟手塚說因為他太像真田，不想讓手塚太過擔心，從小真田和龍牙就負責擔心她的身體，也告訴手塚說自己害怕打雷，連生活習慣都告訴了手塚，詳細清楚的完全告訴了她的現任男友，她的初戀男友。  
冥戶亮不過就是她越前梅雪的青梅竹馬，很好、很好的朋友，互動就像親生兄妹一般，打鬧玩耍從不避嫌，所以常常會讓手塚和鳳吃飛醋，久而久之，他們也習慣了這件事情，偶爾跡部也會拿梅雪小時候的糗事虧虧她。  
手塚也跟梅雪說自己的事情，在認識她之前的事情，他學網球的動機，以前看過梅雪打球的樣子，以及非常高興能夠認識梅雪，接受梅雪的指導，然喜歡上她，跟她做男女朋友。  
「國光，你知道嗎？我很怕寂寞的！」梅雪笑著說。  
「我知道，快樂是妳掩飾寂寞的面具。」手塚把梅雪摟在懷裡。  
其實手塚早就知道梅雪很怕寂寞，不知不覺中手塚會看見沒雪落寞的樣子，很久以前手塚就見過梅雪在雨中哭泣的樣子，那時候手塚把梅雪抱在懷裡，任由梅雪哭泣，手塚不知道要怎麼安慰在哭的梅雪，從那時候起，手塚就一直很關心梅雪，不希望她哭泣。  
「回家吧！我累了。」梅雪無奈的說。  
「好，妳累的話就回去吧！」手塚摸摸梅雪的臉。  
手塚送梅雪回家，倫子把手塚留下來吃晚飯，頓時梅雪覺得是母親故意安排的，同時，真田和幸村也來越前家玩，不二也是在頌龍馬回家時被留下來吃晚飯，龍牙跟鬼一樣奸笑，表示母親倫子又要做什麼驚天動地的事情，龍馬和梅雪頓時有種發冷的跡象，母親一出手，好戲等著看。  
「我怎麼有種被算計的感覺？」梅雪自言自語。  
「不知道，精市姐姐一定知道內情。」龍馬緊抓著真田不放。  
『小亮，你給我記住，竟然跟我媽告密！』梅雪在心裡咒罵冥戶。  
「吃飯了，孩子們。」倫子笑著說。  
「好，馬上來！」龍牙回答。  
大家在倫子的刻意安排下坐好位子，倫子的笑容讓大家不寒而慄，好像是再說今天要討論一間非常重要的事情，大家不說話的安靜吃飯，手塚和真田以及龍馬本來就是不多話的人，梅雪在吃飯的時候是不會跟人家說話的，最多只會跟龍牙吵架，不二和幸村聊的非常愉快，倫子和菜菜子不知道在商量什麼事情，氣氛非常的奇怪，梅雪快速的把晚餐吃完就上樓。  
「我吃飽了。」梅雪放好碗筷回自己的房間去。  
「啊！姐姐！」龍馬叫。  
梅雪梅聽見龍馬叫她，龍馬本想說找梅雪陪她打球，看來只好找真田陪她打球，龍馬有些賭氣的拉著真田去打球，真田摸摸龍馬的頭，表示會陪她打球。  
「弦一郎表哥，姐姐怎麼了？」龍馬問真田。  
「不知道，小梅沒事的！」真田牽起龍馬的手。  
「嗯！」龍馬展開笑顏。  
『好煩喔！』梅雪躺在床上。  
相本和一些畫畫的用具散落在地上，依照手塚和真田的個性是不准這麼凌亂的，梅雪心思繁亂，她有點後悔告訴手塚她的一切，這樣她的母親倫子就不會因為這件事情跟手塚談話，幸村來到梅雪的房間，準備跟梅雪談話。  
「小雪，我進來囉！」幸村說。  
「喔！進來吧！」梅雪說。  
「妳怎麼了？房間這麼亂。」幸村不解。  
「我有點煩，不必理我，我等下會收好的。」梅雪回答幸村的疑問。  
「跟我說說吧！我們是好朋友。」幸村笑。  
「好啊！就……」梅雪開始對幸村說。  
樓下，倫子和手塚還有不二在談話，倫子知道自己兩位女兒都真心喜歡現在在她面前的男人，她要親手把女兒們交給他們，她當然要確認他們是否真心的愛著她的女兒們，現在她的女兒們都各自去做自己的事情，倫子可以放心大膽的問他們一些事情。  
「國光、周助，我想問你們是否真心的愛著小雪和小龍？」倫子開始問。  
「我是真心喜歡小雪的，我希望她可以多依賴我一些。」手塚回答倫子的問題。  
「我是真心愛著小龍，我希望可以疼愛她一生。」不二也回答倫子的問題。  
「那她們我就可以放心的交給你們了。」倫子笑著說。  
兩位男生不太懂倫子的意思，倫子又解釋，「她們很信任你們，你們也很信任她們，我當然放心的把她們交給你們。」聽到這句話，不二和手塚緊繃的心情馬上放鬆下來，女方的家人很放心的把自己最心愛的女兒交給他們，他們就必須好好的去守護他們最心愛的女友。  
多年後，手塚和梅雪結婚，住在一棟漂亮的房子裡，屋裡、屋外的佈置的美輪美奐，梅雪不會再感到孤單，偶爾她也會依賴著手塚，對梅雪來說，現在她不需要去快樂的假象掩飾她的悲傷與寂寞，只需要自己的丈夫說，兩個人一起解決就行了。  
「我回來了！」手塚對屋子裡大喊。  
「歡迎回來。」梅雪笑著說。  
「啊！爸爸回來了！」雪情大聲說。  
「雪情有沒有乖乖的。」手塚抱起雪情。  
「有！雪情有乖乖的。」雪情大聲說。  
「少來了，雪情超愛哭的，哪有乖！」哥哥光晴抱怨。  
「好了，可以吃飯了，不要再吵了。」梅雪笑著說。  
一家人和樂融融的在餐桌上吃飯，「爸，你假日有沒有空？」光晴突然問。  
「為什麼這麼問呢？光晴。」手塚不懂。  
「我想要請教你打球的方式。」光晴說。  
「你可以請教你媽，你媽比我強。」手塚出賣梅雪。  
「一起教導吧！」梅雪托手塚下水。  
聽到這句話，手塚馬上放棄反駁，從交往到結婚他都沒膽量去反駁梅雪，手塚不是笨蛋，他清楚反駁梅雪的下場是怎樣，又不是沒有被梅雪整過，梅雪借刀殺人的程度不輸給不二周助，青學的整人高手，反抗她的下場只有死路一條。  
現今的手塚和梅雪都是職業選手，全國各地、全世界到處走，中學時期碰到的強手如今也在職業球場上碰見，越前家的小孩子都繼承了從父親、母親手中接管了他們的事業，只是他們並沒有放棄網球，而在網球界上創下更好的佳績。  
「媽咪，妳的球技真的比爸爸還要強嗎。」雪情不懂的問。  
「嗯！從認識以來我就比妳爸強很多，不過這是妳大石叔叔的評語。」梅雪微笑的對自己的女兒說。  
「我看妳乾脆把大家都拖下水算了。」手塚無奈的說。  
「這倒是個不錯的建議。」梅雪微笑。  
手塚滿臉寫著無奈，依照梅雪的個性會把大家都約出來好好的打球。  
果不其然，假日一到，大家都被梅雪給邀請出來打球，主要的私心是梅雪很想看她的寶貝姪女，真田雨凝，那可愛的樣子如同幸村小的時候，可惜嚴謹的個性像父親。  
「唔……小凝越來越可愛了。」梅雪把雨凝抱在懷裡。  
「小梅，小凝會被妳寵壞的。」真田溫柔的說。  
「才不會哩！大姑姑最好了。」雨凝賭氣的說。  
一群孩子快快樂樂的在網球場上玩耍打球，大家在一旁指導自己的孩子，梅雪笑的很幸福，不知道是誰說要孩子們來一場比賽，手塚和梅雪相視而笑，胸有成竹，並且把孩子叫到面前來。  
「光晴，你的對手是誰？」手塚問。  
「龍牙舅舅的兒子，智也。」光晴回答。  
等到他們上場後，手塚發現到智也的實力已經達到跟他父親差不多了，梅雪看見自己兒子不服輸的眼神，似乎想起以前的龍馬，臉上掛上笑容，跟梅雪料想到的一樣，實力沒有差多少，分數也是。  
「呦！老妹，妳家的寶貝兒子竟然和我親愛的兒子不相上下啦！」龍牙調侃的說。  
「嘿嘿！好歹你也要看看他們的父母是誰！」梅雪回敬。  
雨凝在旁邊緊張要死，因為等下就要換她出場，她的對手是冥戶的兒子寧，梅雪摸摸雨凝的頭，「小傻瓜，不要害怕，要相信自己，妳的爸媽可是很厲害的喔！」  
雨凝戰戰兢兢的上場，然後開始與寧對打，兩人不分上下，雨凝完全沒有剛剛那樣的恐懼，只是覺得網球很好玩，一場下來，兩人的分數相差不遠。  
比賽完後，梅雪把孩子們都聚集起來，告訴他們的缺點與優點，孩子們受益很多，梅雪總是在擔任教練的腳色，然後仔細的跟大家說明他們的缺點在哪裡，有什麼地方需要改進的，這個腳色從學生時代以來都不曾變過，大家好像有種回到合宿的時候，梅雪把大家集合起來，然後從中一一的挑出大家的缺點，然後教導大家要怎麼改進。  
「小梅變好多喔！越來越愛笑了。」冥戶感慨。  
「因為她已經找到她可以依靠的人。」不二說出這麼一句話出來。  
「是啊！一直以來只有那個人。」龍馬說。  
「因為那個人的關係，小梅變堅強了。」幸村說。  
「是啊！至少因為他的關係，小梅的笑容重回以前的溫度。」真田說。  
手塚溫柔的看著正在教導孩子們的梅雪，梅雪的笑容漸漸的擴大，她體會到幸福的滋味，不再需要哭泣，梅雪抬頭看建手塚正在看她，臉上馬上掛上笑容，宛如當年見到他的時候一樣，他們的時間點突然回到最初的時刻，他們相識的時候，網球所帶給他們的好姻緣。 The end


	2. 妳是我的天使(周龍)

註明：此篇文章中的人都已經是高中生，但是龍馬身軀依舊很嬌小，容易被人抱在懷裡，因此真田可以輕易的抱起龍馬。  
越前龍馬，青學的超級新星，不二周助的女友，越前南次郎的寶貝女兒，但是卻是個超級任性、驕傲、眼中無人的小女孩，卻是眾人寵愛的對象，眾人眼中最可愛的小貓咪。  
「我吃飽了。」龍馬說。  
放下碗筷，大家全部驚訝的看著龍馬，除了幾位處變不驚的人之外，這次立海大、青學、不動峰、冰帝四強學校一起合宿，龍馬把碗筷放到應該放的地方，然後氣沖沖的離開餐廳，拿著球拍賭氣的用球打牆壁，想要發洩不愉快的情緒。  
「我說周助，你們兩個又怎麼了？」梅雪開口問。  
「……」無話可說的狀態，不二有點汗顏眼前的女孩。  
梅雪快速的把飯吃完，然後拖著青梅竹馬的冥戶亮出去找龍馬，遠遠的還可以聽見冥戶的大叫聲，「住手啦！小梅。」餐廳裡頭的人都忍不住流出冷汗出來，感覺還真是恐怖。  
「我去找小龍。」真田不慌不忙的對著大家說。  
真田在外面的一顆樹下找到龍馬，龍馬蹲在樹下哭泣，龍馬抬起頭來看是誰站在她的面前，發現是表哥真田弦一郎，哭的比剛才更兇，真田直接把龍馬抱起來，龍馬在真田的懷裡啜泣，真田按照慣例摸摸龍馬的頭，表示安慰龍馬緩和情緒。  
「弦一郎表哥為什麼每次都會找到我？」龍馬很不解的問。  
「妳忘記了嗎？以前每次玩躲貓貓我都會先找到妳呀！而且妳真的很好找到的說。」真田溫柔的看著龍馬。  
「那我下次一定要躲在隱密一些的地方，讓小哥哥找不到我。」龍馬不高興的說。  
對於龍馬賭氣的說法，真田並不在意，只是勸導龍馬，「好啦！出現在小梅的面前吧！不然她會很擔心的說，她可是很擔心妳喔！」真田安慰的說。  
「弦一郎～」梅雪大叫著真田的名字。  
梅雪看見真田抱著龍馬，她大概就猜出是什麼原因了，龍馬哭成淚人兒的樣子常常被冥戶戲稱愛哭包，不過龍馬也認了這個稱號，她確實很愛哭，常常哭到大家都拿她沒辦法。  
這次合宿有幾位不是四強的學生，只是慎太看重他們的實力才邀請他們來合宿，不管是九州雙雄或是山吹的亞久津、聖魯道夫的裕太、觀月，幫手壇太一、橘杏、青學一年級的新生，梅雪到餐廳去和慎太說一些話，順便把慈郎拉出來。  
「爺爺，我們六個(冥戶、慈郎、龍馬、真田、幸村、梅雪)要去商量一些事情，計劃表我明天會擬訂出來交給您的。」梅雪微笑的說，旁人看來有些恐怖的微笑。  
「好！小龍又哭了啊！計劃表就看妳了。」慎太馬上答應。  
「煩請三大軍師別來探聽事情。」梅雪說。  
但是在其他人的耳中聽起來就像是變相的威脅。  
「精市，走了！」真田簡潔有力的說。  
旅館內的某一間房間內，六個人坐在一起討論這件事情。  
「愛哭包，妳和天才不二周助在吵什麼？」冥戶不懂的問。  
「周助他另結新婚了。」龍馬語出驚人的說。  
這句話一說出來大家全部都傻眼，馬上隨即恢復鎮定的是梅雪和真田，依照他們的了解不二是不可能另結新歡的，不二跟他們保證過他會好好的對待龍馬，幸村也覺得哪裡怪怪的，不二是個一旦愛上了就非常的專情的人，除非這是謠言，看龍馬哭的梨花帶淚的，幸村有些擔心龍馬的情況。  
「小龍，妳確定嗎？」幸村柔聲不解的問。  
「可是、可是，我明明就看見他和學姊在一起。」龍馬哽咽。  
「八成是哪一位花痴很不小心的跌倒又碰巧讓小龍看到吧！」梅雪推測。（正確的機率幾乎都是100 %）  
「你們在這裡啊～！」龍牙好不容易找到他們。  
「怎麼了？」梅雪不太懂龍牙這麼說。  
「沒什麼！媽有事找妳。」龍牙回答著梅雪的疑惑。  
梅雪打了電話回家給母親，發現倫子有些文件要她幫忙翻譯，所以打算請梅雪空出一天的時間過去公司幫忙翻譯文件，跡部也被梅雪拖去幫忙，不然梅雪一個人會忙不過來的。  
他們幾個決定幫龍馬和不二和好，不能因為他們吵架的關係就破壞合宿的練習進度，梅雪早早把計劃表擬定好，故意安排他們兩個在一起練習，龍馬不敢反抗姐姐，只好妥協乖乖的和不二一起練習，練習時間，龍馬沒有一絲不耐煩的情緒，只有乖乖的練習，和不二配合的很好。  
不二和龍馬的雙打配合的很好，他們就像是知道對方的弱點似的，彌補雙方的弱點，在適合的時機接球與打擊，就如同不敗的雙打冥戶和梅雪一樣，補足對方不足的弱點，配合的非常好，擁有比黃金組合還要好的默契。  
「小龍，妳可不可以聽我解釋？」不二請求原諒。  
「好吧！如果我不滿意的話，我就要和你分手。」龍馬忍痛下定決心的說。  
「那件事情是妳誤會了，那件事情是因為那位女生不小心的跌在我身上，我去扶她。」不二開始解釋祈求原諒。  
「我考慮看看。」龍馬勉強接受不二的解釋。  
這種情形真田和幸村也有發生過，那時真田也和幸村解釋很久，幸村才原諒真田，中間梅雪也有勸說過兩人，這件事情並不嚴重，龍馬仔細想想這件事情，也決定回去和大家商量要怎樣，如果大家贊成她原諒不二周助，她完全沒有意見，賭氣是一件很沒有意義的事情，會傷害雙方的感情。  
晚上，自由活動的時間，龍馬準備去找姐姐，來到姐姐的房間門前面，聽見裡面傳來一些奇奇怪怪又曖昧的聲音。  
「嗯～國光住手啦！」梅雪請求的說。  
「別想，我要繼續下去。」手塚霸道的說。  
「啊～我快洩了啦！」梅雪曖昧不清的說。  
「妳真甜～」手塚溫柔的說，似乎是有特別的涵義。  
龍馬在外面聽見這些曖昧的話語後，臉馬上變成紅蘋果似的，因為裡面的兩人正打得火熱，去其他人的房間大概也是這樣的情形，誰叫今天剛好教練們都出去，龍馬只好回房去，鼓起勇氣去原諒不二，讓兩人和好如初，和平相處。  
「周助，我決定原諒你了。」龍馬鼓起勇氣說。  
「謝謝妳原諒我，小龍。」不二高興的說。  
不二高興的穩住龍馬的唇，然後手不安分的往下探，直接伸進去裙子裡，把礙手礙腳的衣物給脫光，兩人就這樣赤裸著身子交歡，不二的挑逗讓龍馬漸漸的失去理智，就這樣兩人開始了翻雲覆雨，直到兩人都筋疲力盡為止。  
洗過澡的龍馬馬上躺在床上呼呼大睡，佈滿草莓的身軀引來許多遐想，龍馬的睡顏非常的可愛，不二非常喜歡龍馬的睡顏，漂亮的睡顏非常像天使，天真無邪的樣子，龍馬可愛的樣子就像不二的專屬天使，擁有一雙漂亮的羽翼，降臨在不二的身邊，成為不二的情人，那雙漂亮的眼睛只印著一個人。  
「晚安，親愛的。」不二笑著說，撫摸龍馬漂亮的臉龐。  
龍馬像是聽見似的臉上掛上微笑，不二把心愛的天使摟在懷裡一起睡去，看樣子明天早上兩人會和好如初的跟大家見面，這種情形是大家所樂見的，其實，情人就是專屬的天使，天使情人這個稱呼適用於所有的情侶，情人眼裡出西施，在情人的眼中都是最美的、最帥的，也是最適合對方的伴侶。  
龍馬是不二的專屬天使，不二的天使情人，不二喜歡這隻小貓，希望能跟她永遠的在一起，這次的誤會事件讓兩人的感情又更加的深刻，不過不要讓誤會造成兩人的分開就不好了，誤會要趕快解釋清楚，然後和好如初，並且好好的正視自己與對方的感情，不能輕易的說分手。 終わり


	3. 草莓（跡慈）

註明：高中時代，跡部的母親跡部幸子是倫子的妹妹  
冰帝的小綿羊芥川慈郎最近有一個小小的煩惱，慈郎躲開跡部的監視偷偷來到梅雪和手塚同居的家來找梅雪，然後淚眼汪汪的看著梅雪，進一步撲在梅雪的身上狂哭，梅雪馬上汗顏，大概清楚那位自戀狂的傢伙又把小綿羊給惹哭，不過慈郎的脖子上好像有種草莓的痕跡。  
「小梅，小景他不要我了，哇～嗚～嗚～！」慈郎哭的悽慘。  
梅雪摸摸慈郎的頭，然後拿起手機撥給冥戶，沒想到冥戶正在和鳳打得火熱，梅雪無奈的看著眼前的情況，任由慈郎哭個夠，看來必須要找冰帝的正選們問清楚是怎麼回事，慈郎怎麼會一天到晚跑來跟她哭訴，那傢伙膽敢把小綿羊惹哭，就要有膽子接受她越前梅雪的怒氣。  
「小綿羊，不要去理自戀狂了，乖，不要哭了。」梅雪安慰的說。  
「那我今天要住這裡，然後請假，我明天不想上課。」慈郎哭著說。  
「好吧！我會幫你的。」梅雪無奈。  
「我回來了！」手塚喊。  
「你回來啦！小綿羊你起來，我要去做飯，你先上樓換衣服，好嗎？」梅雪溫柔的說。  
「好！小梅最好了。」慈郎開心的答應。  
「學生會的事情忙完啦！」梅雪對手塚說。  
「嗯！事情不多，所以比較早回來。」親吻梅雪。  
梅雪無奈的看著慈郎上樓換衣服，然後起身去廚房做飯，手塚自然知道慈郎是來這裡做什麼的，從上高中後，跡部不知道做了什麼樣的事情讓慈郎常常來找梅雪哭訴，就算去問跡部發生了什麼事情，跡部也都不說，網球界的人都知道跡部和忍足是很受女生歡迎的，但是他們各自有情人。  
「吃飯了，國光、小綿羊。」梅雪叫。  
「いただきます！！」三個人同時說。  
→【我要開動了】  
飯吃到一半就聽見門鈴聲，梅雪前去開門，發現是跡部家的老管家，梅雪不太能理解，管家佐藤先生來這是要帶走慈郎還是要交代一些事情。  
「佐藤爺爺，您怎麼來了？」梅雪不解的問。  
「大小姐，老爺交代我說請妳一定要去幫忙公司的事務。」佐藤先生老淚縱橫的說。  
「佐藤爺爺，姨丈拜託的事情我會去做的，我只想知道小景和慈郎到底發生了什麼事情？」梅雪安慰佐藤先生。  
「景吾少爺最近被一位大公司老闆的女兒給纏住，那位小姐一直逼景吾少爺和慈郎少爺分手。」佐藤先生回答。  
「姨丈和阿姨沒多說什麼嗎？」梅雪問。  
「老爺和夫人說這件事情他們不插手，但是他們支持景吾少爺和慈郎少爺在一起。」佐藤先生回答。  
梅雪點點頭，示意表示她知道這件事情，她也知道那位女生是誰，當初也是她的關係，害的龍牙和亞矢差點分手，梅雪對那位女生非常的生氣，只要是有錢的帥哥都是那位女生的獵物，為的就是能夠當有錢人。  
「佐藤爺爺，您先回去，慈郎先住我家，姨丈拜託的事情我會完成的。」梅雪說。  
「我知道了。」佐藤先生先行離開。  
梅雪回到餐桌上，其他兩人非常很識相的沒有提起剛剛是誰來，慈郎開開心心的吃完晚餐，梅雪要慈郎先上樓洗澡，慈郎乖乖的應予，才哭過沒多久的慈郎洗完澡後馬上呼呼大睡，梅雪料準跡部這時間會單獨一個人，馬上打電話給跡部，她要清楚跡部的心意，問跡部是否還愛著慈郎。  
鈴～鈴～鈴～跡部接起手機。  
「喂！哪位傢伙找本大爺。」跡部不滿的說。  
「本姑娘我找！」梅雪馬上回敬。  
「慈郎在妳那，是吧！」馬上肯定的說。  
「你還會想到小綿羊啊！」梅雪很不滿。  
「那女人敢給我動慈郎，她別想活了。」跡部非常的生氣。  
「算了吧！你不要給我迷失在溫柔鄉裡就好了。」梅雪吐嘈。  
「哈！能夠成為本大爺的愛人只有慈郎那孩子。」跡部高傲的說。  
「那就好。」梅雪馬上放心下來。  
跡部說到做到，他沒想到那個女人竟然敢傷害他最心愛的人，他跡部景吾可是不會原諒她的，慈郎是他這一生中認定的真愛，好不容易讓他父母親都承認慈郎是他們的媳婦，怎麼可能會為了這點小事就放棄這段戀情，如果放手的話，梅雪和冥戶是不可能會放過他的。  
「不會有事的。」手塚安慰的說。  
「嗯！我知道。」靠在手塚的懷中尋求安慰。  
解決完事情後，跡部把慈郎接回家，然後開始在慈郎的身上種草莓，表示慈郎才是他專屬的情人，只有慈郎才有資格做他跡部景吾的愛人，只有這隻可愛又單純的小綿羊，一隻令他龍心大悅的小綿羊，除了他沒有別的人選了。  
「小景，你不是不要我了？」慈郎一把鼻涕一把眼淚的說。  
「我怎麼可能不要你呢！我親愛的小綿羊。」跡部安慰著。  
「怎麼不可能，那個女生明明就這樣跟我說的。」慈郎就是不相信跡部。  
「不要相信那女人所說的話，你是本大爺我的就是我的，沒有人可以從我身邊搶走你。」跡部高傲的說。  
聽見這句話，慈郎高興的撲到跡部的身上，跡部穩穩的接住慈郎，任由慈郎在自己的懷裡撒嬌，對跡部來說慈郎是個很可愛的孩子，以前第一眼見到他時就非常的喜歡他，就像人家說的一見鍾情一樣，但是慈郎對於感情的事情非常的遲鈍，跡部可是開導很久才讓慈郎愛上他，當然這都多虧有慈郎兩位好友的幫忙，冥戶和梅雪睜一隻眼閉一隻眼的讓兩人交往，中間也幫忙開導過慈郎，他們都衷心的希望慈郎能過好的生活，跡部也非常感謝兩人的幫忙，他們是自己戀情中不可或缺的人物，如果沒有他們兩位的幫忙，跡部一個人根本搞不定慈郎，不過也是因為有他們的關係，讓他跟慈郎可以跨出那條界線，成為愛人。 終わり


	4. 貓科動物（大菊）

青學有兩隻貓是大家公認的，一隻是青學的新星，飼主是一隻腹黑的棕熊，另一隻是青學的酒紅色大貓，是青學最活潑的大貓，大貓的飼主是青學的好好先生，是青學的褓母，他們總是形影不離的，也是青學的最佳黃金拍檔，菊丸英二、大石秀一郎。  
「大石，今天放學陪我去寵物店一趟。」菊丸開心的說。  
「好，放學後一起去。」大石寵溺的說。  
菊丸這隻大貓很喜歡抱同類的小貓，就是青學的新星，越前龍馬，菊丸喜歡把小貓抱在懷裡，然後磨蹭這隻小貓，常常讓小貓感到很無奈，小貓是喜歡給人家抱，但是不喜歡給大貓壓，小貓的飼主棕熊往往會吃醋，這隻棕熊整人大王常常會警告青學的好好褓母，這樣的情況就常常在網球部上發生。  
「菊丸學長，不要抱我。」青學的小貓開始抱怨。  
「喵！小不點好好抱。」菊丸開心的說。  
「英二，別玩了。」好好先生大石開口。  
「英二，我的小龍不是說不要了嗎？！」棕熊開始散發殺氣。  
「我說你們玩夠了沒？快去給我練習！」梅雪大吼。  
「全體跑操場十圈！」手塚冷冷下命令。  
大家乖乖的去跑圈，青學網球部的成員都想抗議，手塚把沒關係的人都拖下水，就算跟手塚社長抱怨，手塚隊長會直接加倍跑圈的圈數，梅雪知道大家非常不滿，畢竟這件事情常常在部活內發生，造成大家的困擾非常不好，這下子可要好好的跟他們溝通一番。  
「我說你們可不可以不要天天上演鬧劇，把無關緊要的人都拖下水。」梅雪頭痛的說。  
「姐姐！」龍馬抱梅雪。  
「大石，不要太寵菊丸，每天上演這些事情不煩嗎？」梅雪無奈。  
「我會注意英二的。」大石苦笑的說。  
「現在開始練習。」手塚冷靜的下命令。  
回家的路上，大石決定好好的跟菊丸說，要菊丸不要去抱龍馬，不要老是引起大家的注意。  
「英二，你可不可以不要老是去抱龍馬。」大石無奈的說。  
「可是小不點好好抱喔！」菊丸淚眼汪汪的看著大石。  
「我知道，但是你也知道不二生氣起來是很恐怖的。」大石努力說服菊丸。  
「唔…好吧！」菊丸的態度軟化。  
菊丸知道不二的恐怖，腹黑大魔王一生氣起來大家都會被害，不二整人的對象除了梅雪和龍馬之外，其他人都會慘死在棕熊的手下，為了大家著想還是請菊丸不要壓著青學的小貓，不二的怒氣已經壓抑過久，三不五時常發生的事件已經讓不二非常的火大。  
隔天早上的晨練，菊丸克制住自己不要去抱龍馬，可惜貓科動物都有一種相互吸引的吸引力，菊丸還是克制不住去抱龍馬，龍馬非常的無奈，她發現棕熊已經在賽發殺氣，所有人都開始發寒，心裡已經在開始祈禱，梅雪對於這件事情非常的火大，他們又在擾亂網球部的秩序。  
「我受夠了，下次再發生這件事情，全部都給我接受魔鬼訓練。」梅雪大吼，並且祭出法寶。  
他們馬上安靜下來，他們很清楚是怎樣的魔鬼訓練，當初所有學校、強敵學校一起合宿時，他們就見識過這種魔鬼訓練，應付立海大魔鬼訓練也是吃不消的魔鬼訓練但比合宿時好太多了，他們差點吃不消，接下來他們乖乖的去練習，菊丸也克制住自己不要去抱龍馬，大石身為副社長有點愧對手塚，並且把網球部的秩序弄得一團亂。  
「好，今天就練習到這，解散！」手塚下令。  
冰帝的正選冥戶和慈郎已經在等梅雪一起去街頭網球場練球，大石和菊丸各自回家，菊丸有些悶悶不樂的，難得這隻酒紅色的大貓有些不開心，大貓只要一想到不能抱可愛的小貓就不太開心，可是小貓又是自己最好的朋友的女友，最好的朋友當然會吃醋了。  
大石家，大石的房間，大石坐在書桌前想事情，衷心的希望菊丸不要因為這件事情而洩氣。  
『英二應該不會因為這件事情而洩氣吧！』大石心想。  
越前家，龍馬的房間，龍馬窩在被窩中拿著一本書在看，卡爾賓在一旁睡覺，龍馬看完書後下床去梅雪的房間找梅雪，她想去和姐姐撒嬌，順便拿書還給姐姐梅雪。  
「姐姐，我進來囉！」龍馬說。  
房間裡正在彈琴的梅雪沒有聽見龍馬的聲音，看見龍馬進房後停止彈琴，然後微笑的看著龍馬，梅雪把龍馬拿來還給她的書放好，龍馬開始對梅雪撒嬌，梅雪寵溺的摸摸龍馬的頭。  
「姐姐！我最喜歡妳了。」龍馬高興的說。  
「嗯！怎麼啦！」梅雪問。  
梅雪習慣性的安撫龍馬，龍馬乖巧的像一隻貓一樣，這隻可愛的小貓只有在特定人士的面前才會乖巧柔順，如果不是在特定人士面前，這隻小貓會防備所有人，不跟任何人好，會跟人保持一定的距離，警戒著任何人，不靠近任何人。  
青學的酒紅色大貓並不會這樣子，對每個人都好，只要是喜歡的人更愛不釋手，龍馬就是一個很好的例子，菊丸總是特別喜歡壓著她，對討厭的人會非常的討厭，尤其是對接近他親愛的飼主的人，菊丸會散發出嚴重的殺氣來趕走那些人。  
早上晨練，難得菊丸沒有撲到龍馬的身上抱龍馬，二年級的桃城和海堂有些訝異，不二高興的看著大石，其他人訝異的訝異，沒事的人就繼續做他們的事情，不過菊丸一臉洩氣的樣子讓人有些擔心，酒紅色的大貓沒有活力的話就一點也不像他，不過菊丸今天一整天都不理會大石，讓大家頭上冒出許多問號與疑問。  
中午時分，梅雪正要和手塚去吃午餐時，可愛的大貓就領先手塚一步把梅雪帶走，酒紅色的大貓皺眉的找梅雪商量事情。  
屋頂上，梅雪摸摸菊丸的頭，「怎麼了？英二。」  
「哇～！大石不要我了～！」菊丸開始大哭大叫。  
「為什麼呢？」梅雪很有耐心的問。  
「大石他…他…不跟我好了！」菊丸開始訴苦。  
梅雪無奈的聽著菊丸訴苦，為了安慰這隻可愛的大貓，梅雪只好把事情一一的分析出來，看來就是這隻可愛的大貓和大石班上的一位女同學吃醋，看來需要問問龍牙是為什麼，這件事情會讓黃金搭檔不見，不過說不定這件事情只是菊丸自己在鬧脾氣，不過也可能是真的事情。  
梅雪來到大石和龍牙的班級，跟其中一位同學說要找龍牙。  
「不好意思，我要找越前龍牙。」梅雪跟其中一位女生說。  
「龍牙君，有位女同學要找你。」女同學喊。  
本來在和同學聊天的龍牙停下和同學聊天，看見外頭的妹妹，就知道一定是發生什麼事情，不然梅雪不會親自來找他，剛剛在和龍牙聊天的同學都羨慕龍牙有那麼漂亮的女朋友，不過知情的人都知道外面那位女生是龍牙的妹妹，越前梅雪，青學的校花。  
「什麼事？小雪。」龍牙問。  
「大石和英二吵架了嗎？」梅雪問。  
「嗯～！好像是。」龍牙說。  
「那回家再說吧！」梅雪說。  
「好！」龍牙馬上答應。  
社團活動時間，菊丸被梅雪拉到旁邊，「英二，今天來我家一下。」  
「喵！去小雪家做什麼？」菊丸大貓問。  
「你不是說不要理大石嗎？那我就教你一些事情讓大石可以不要理你啊！」梅雪利誘。  
「嗯～！喵～！好啊！我也想和小雪訴苦。」菊丸高興的答應。  
越前家，菊丸跟梅雪訴苦說大石有多不好，可是說到最後菊丸都會不自覺的想到大石對自己的好，梅雪細心的聆聽著菊丸的抱怨，到最後都是菊丸在對自己訴說對大石的愛意，看來這件事情真的只是菊丸一個人在鬧脾氣，梅雪知道菊丸只是嘴硬心軟，微笑的傾聽著菊丸跟自己所說的一切。  
「英二，大石可是很愛你的喔！」梅雪微笑。  
「可是他好遲鈍喔！都不知道我討厭他跟其他女生接觸。」菊丸嘟著嘴抱怨的說。  
「可是大石都很寵你啊！不要這樣想了，況且，我們第一次見面時你不是也很討厭我。」梅雪耐心的說。  
「那時候我以為妳是來接近大石的，我一時生氣才…，後來我才知道妳是手塚的女友。」菊丸不好意思的說。  
「大石人真的很好，所以不要放棄他喔！」梅雪笑笑的。  
「嗯！我會的。」菊丸很有朝氣的說。  
看菊丸高興的樣子，梅雪放心許多，看來明天一切都會恢復到正常的軌道，大石和菊丸會恢復到黃金拍檔、情侶的身分。  
果然，第二天早上，大石和菊丸又如同以往一樣的嘻嘻哈哈打打鬧鬧，梅雪鬆了一口氣，他們兩個是走的最平凡順遂的情侶，大石對菊丸的寵溺，有十個會有十一個都說大石非常寵愛菊丸，其中一位還是路人，何況是看了他們三年感情的梅雪呢！不過梅雪倒是沒想到那件事情竟然會被菊丸給誤會，現在想起來還真有點好笑的說。  
那件事情是因為梅雪不知道教室怎麼走，只好問好心的大石，那時梅雪急著要找手塚，大石好心的帶梅雪去手塚的教室，只是沒想到會被菊丸給誤會，不過後來經大石解釋，菊丸才知道梅雪是手塚的女友，只是單純的要急著找手塚說一些事情而已，不知道教室怎麼走，拜託大石帶路。  
看見大貓和飼主吵吵鬧鬧的樣子，梅雪會心一笑，她發現青學的網球部依舊是那樣的充滿活力，如同第一次見到一樣，另外一隻小貓也正再和自己的飼主棕熊對持中，校園依舊充滿活力，如同三年前一樣不變的景色。 終わり


	5. 紅線（周龍）

最近有一個傳說非常盛行，那就是月老的傳說，傳說中月老會幫人牽紅線，然後套在雙方的小指頭上，受到月老祝福的情侶可以長長久久的在一起，永不分離。  
龍馬聽見班上女生都在討論這話題，偶爾也會問問她的意見，她都不知道要怎麼回答她們才好，龍馬不是不相信這個傳說，只是她覺得相信傳說不如實際些會比較好，因為不二周助是個很受歡迎的男孩子，總有一天會被別人搶走的。  
回到家，龍馬突然問梅雪和菜菜子，「姊姊、菜菜子表姊，妳們相信月老的傳說嗎？」  
「妳怎麼突然問起這個問題？」梅雪不清楚龍馬用意在哪？  
「就是說啊！」菜菜子應和。  
「因為班上的人都在流傳，她們也問我相不相信？」龍馬很不解的回答。  
「那妳是怎麼回答的？」梅雪問。  
「說不是很相信！」龍馬想了一下。  
「我還挺相信的，因為我遇見了祥平！」菜菜子靦腆說。  
「我倒是還好，因為國光很受女生歡迎。」梅雪想了一下。  
「那龍牙老哥相不相信呀？」龍馬突然問正在看電視的龍牙。  
「相信！因為我遇見了可愛的亞矢。」龍牙嘻皮笑臉的說。  
聽見哥哥的回答，龍馬又繼續想了一下，龍牙突然說：「小不點，妳可以去問不二他相不相信這個傳說。」  
「問周助啊！？」龍馬喃喃自語的說。  
隔天中午吃飯時間，龍馬帶著便當來到和不二約定的地方，兩人要一起吃中餐，龍馬的姊姊梅雪跟現任男友網球校隊的隊長手塚國光一起吃飯，兄長龍牙則是去餐廳跟網球隊的隊員們一起吃飯。  
「周助，你相不相信月老的紅線傳說？」龍馬突然問起。  
「相信呀！因為我的紅線是綁在妳這的。」不二笑著說。  
龍馬馬上臉紅，不二笑著看龍馬臉紅的樣子，不二一直覺得自家小貓非常的可愛，不管是什麼樣的表情，不二都覺得非常的可愛，龍馬很討不二的歡心，連不二家的人都被龍馬可愛的樣子給收服了，尤其母親和姊姊更是愛不釋手。  
「哎呀！看來小不點已經找到答案了呢！笑的那麼幸福！」龍牙看著窗外微笑的說。  
「龍牙，你說什麼找到答案？」河村不解的問。  
「啊！沒事我在自言自語。」龍牙笑著說。  
社團活動時間，龍馬的心情非常的好，好到讓大家都覺得不可思議，除了幾個知情的人之外，乾馬上紀錄大家的反應。  
「越前高興的原因，90％是因為不二，5％是網球，5％其他。」乾推測。  
「喂、喂，不二，你今天跟小不點說了什麼？小不點為什麼會那麼高興？」大貓菊丸好奇的問。  
「秘密！」不二笑著回答。  
「小氣鬼！」菊丸洩氣的說。  
「英二，別問了，情侶間都有屬於他們的秘密！」大石安撫著菊丸。  
龍馬正和龍牙練習對打，南次郎發現龍馬非常的高興，隔壁球場是梅雪和手塚對打，梅雪沒有拿出全力來跟手塚對打，龍牙用上旋發球對付龍馬，龍馬用龍捲風殺球來反擊，龍馬沒有把高興的表情顯現出來，但是龍牙知道龍馬非常的高興，兩人打成平手，同時又望向隔壁的球場，看見梅雪和手塚如火如荼的對打。  
「姊姊好強喔！」龍馬讚嘆。  
「隊長也不賴！」龍牙肯定的說。  
「但是龍牙你卻比手塚強！」不二笑著說。  
龍牙丟了一個問題給不二，「不，有人比我們更強喔！」  
不二微笑，「是啊！那個人到現在都還沒有被打敗過。」  
「或許她會創下比老爸更厲害的佳績也說不定。」龍馬笑著說。  
手塚和梅雪對打完了，手塚有些喘氣，梅雪卻大氣不喘的，梅雪分配體力的方式比校隊成員都來的好，不愧是職業選手，龍牙是南次郎的全盛期，手塚是接近南次郎的人，龍馬是第二代武士，梅雪是超越南次郎的選手。  
放學後，龍牙和南次郎先回家，其他人則是到商店街去買東西，兩對情侶走在路上，一家店、一家店的逛著，因為時間還早，所以他們就到咖啡廳去坐下來喝茶聊天，梅雪翻著剛買的網球雜誌，看看網球的最新消息，梅雪買了日本的網球雜誌、歐洲的網球雜誌、美國的網球雜誌，全都是原文，紀錄上面所寫的球技，看能不能創造出新的球風出來。  
「國光哥，你相信紅線的傳說嗎？」龍馬突然問了這句話。  
手塚看了一下梅雪，然後說：「相信。」  
「手塚，我一直很好奇你到底是怎麼跟梅雪認識的？」不二好奇的問。  
「小學五年級時，我在河堤邊練球，碰巧也遇到小雪來練球，就這樣認識了。」手塚回答。  
「什麼時候表白？」不二繼續問。  
「第二次見面時，小學五年級的暑假，我受邀去美國時。」手塚回答不二。  
「怪不得那時候姊姊看起來那麼高興。」龍馬有些不悅。  
「那妳被不二表白時不會很高興嗎？」梅雪突然問。  
「當然會高興呀！」龍馬臉紅。  
「月老早就把紅線套在妳和不二的手上了，姻緣天注定，別擔心妳的不二會被搶走。」梅雪笑著說。  
龍馬臉紅的不知道要說什麼才好？不二笑著看這個可愛的女朋友，只要有人逗逗龍馬，龍馬總是會臉紅，這個可愛的反應讓不二百看不膩，因此不二喜歡逗龍馬，就為了看龍馬臉紅的反應，不二身邊的人都知道不二喜歡逗龍馬，沒有人敢阻止不二，不想被腹黑的熊熊給整。  
不二已經帶龍馬回家見過父母了，不二家的人都很滿意不二所交的女朋友，不二由美子很喜歡龍馬，常常會叫不二帶龍馬回家，不二裕太則是有點意見，因為龍馬曾經打敗過他，但是在由美子的威脅下，裕太也接受了龍馬，紅線將是不二與龍馬的牽絆，永遠的牽絆。 END


	6. 因為愛你所以遷就妳（真幸）

“幸村精市是個非常任性的人，在真田弦一郎的面前是非常任性的孩子”這兩句話是出自於兩人共同的好朋友越前梅雪的口，從小就與他們非常好的梅雪，自然觀察出幸村會在真田的面前任性，像個小孩子般的任性。  
某天，梅雪和龍馬被越前慎太老爺爺以訓練的理由拖來神奈川，當然青學的校隊也跟著一起去，當天合宿吃飯的時候，梅雪突然沒由來的看著真田和幸村，然後語出驚人的說，「弦一郎果然很疼精市。」龍馬在旁邊笑個不停，其他人則是嚇傻了，腦筋完全空白，除了幾位了解梅雪的人。  
「小龍馬，妳姐說這什麼話呀～！」詐欺師仁王雅治問。  
龍馬眨眨她的大眼，然後超級抗議的說：「不就是字面上的意思！！還有不要叫我小龍馬，我不小了！！」  
「比呂～！我還是不懂吶～！！」詐欺師問不出個所以然，只好請教自家的老公親親紳士柳生比呂士。  
「雅治寶貝還是不要懂比較好！！」柳生摸摸仁王的頭。  
「秀，你不會覺得最近梅雪經理講話越來越謎樣了嗎？」大貓菊丸有感而發，不解的表情顯而易見。  
「說的也是呢～！」大石贊同的說。  
『會嗎？英二太遲鈍了！！』→大石的心聲。  
「呵～！」幸村一臉笑容的看著大家，她當然懂梅雪的意思，她是聰明人，怎麼不可能不知道梅雪所說的話裡有另外一句的話呢？隱藏著“弦一郎總是遷就妳，如此來說，他很愛妳唷！精市”，明顯的表示說，我這位表哥將來都會一直寵著妳，這麼好的男人上哪找呀！我親愛的朋友。  
外面，「妳故意在大家的面前說真田很寵幸村，真服了妳。」手塚搖頭外加無奈的說。  
梅雪淘氣的吐舌頭，然後投入手塚的懷抱中，「妳唷～！」手塚捏了捏梅雪的鼻子，手塚知道梅雪的淘氣也知道梅雪是為兩人著想，梅雪單純的希望幸村可以快樂，快樂是可以感染的唷～！就像亞矢總是希望自己的姐姐可以過的很快樂。  
「小梅也真是的！」真田無奈的說。  
「會嗎？我覺得姐姐說的沒有錯呀！弦一郎表哥你真的很疼精市姐姐。」龍馬笑著說，她很清楚表哥的感覺。  
「那是因為我愛她，因此我可以容忍精市的任性。」真田眼裡都是笑意。  
「那不知道我的男朋友周助是不是也會這樣遷就我？」龍馬故意的說給不二聽。  
「我當然會遷就我的小公主，親愛的小龍。」不二在龍馬的耳邊說，安撫他親愛的小公主。  
「拜託！別在這邊親親我我的，我們這幾位女朋友都沒跟來，看見你們親親我我的很嘔耶！」龍牙一臉哀怨的他們。  
「那你就不要看不就行了！看來氣氛太過於甜蜜了。」幸村幸娘娘災樂禍的說，非常想要看好戲。  
龍牙不敢發怒，幸村娘娘是真田皇帝最疼的戀人，也是青學帝王的妻子（皇后）最好的朋友，反駁她是沒有好下場的，龍牙只好乖乖的閉嘴，幸虧跡部女王沒有來，如果冰帝的傢伙有來，龍牙肯定抓狂，跡部女王一定會摟著他的兒子戀人芥川慈郎一起來損龍牙，因為龍牙的女友亞矢並沒有來。  
想像中畫面～！  
『哈哈～！沉醉在本大爺美麗的外表下吧！！』  
『呵呵～！這麼浪漫的氣氛真適合本大爺！』  
『本大爺才不屑與你們這種沒有情人的傢伙在一起呢！』  
『我可是要好好的疼我家的小慈郎！』  
想到這些畫面，龍牙就想嘔吐了。  
看見龍牙在嘔吐的樣子，幸村眼裡閃過一道惡作劇的精光，想要來惡整一下龍牙，不過前提是需要大家的幫忙，真田眼見龍牙要被算計了，卻無法出手相救，真田可是兩面為難，不想讓自己的妻子失望，又不想傷害自己的表哥，想想到時候女友的妹妹亞矢一定會找自己算帳吧！  
「弦一郎！！」我們的幸村娘娘在呼喚她的親親老公真田皇帝了。  
「精市，怎麼了？」真田皇帝馬上回神問。  
「人家想要出去走走，小雪都和男朋友出去了。」幸村娘娘用甜甜的聲音說。  
「當然好囉～！不過妳要多批一件外套。」真田皇帝馬上答應，卻又關心著幸村娘娘的身體。  
『幸村精市妳竟敢在我面前演這什麼愛情八點檔的連續劇，可惡呀～！親愛的亞矢，我好想妳。』龍牙吶喊著。  
「まだまだです！」龍馬說出這句話！  
【翻譯：你還未達水準、你還差的遠】  
真田跟教練報備過後就和幸村出去走走，這次合宿的地點在海邊附近，當然囉～！青學的模範情侶帝王夫妻也在海邊散步，仔細一看可以看見他們的身邊冒出粉紅色的小花，表示兩人的感情穩定，不知道從什麼時候開始，梅雪會把所有的事情跟手塚說，讓他們感情加溫，幸村摟著真田的手一起慢慢的散步，青梅竹馬的兩人，從小一起長大，真田本來是學劍道的，但是在見到幸村的那一剎那起，真田就決定國中時進入網球社，決定和幸村一起打球。  
真田從小接觸網球，他的姨婆（龍馬的奶奶）是個業餘的網球選手，而且表哥、表妹都在打網球，不知不覺中真田也開始陪他們打網球，劍道不過就是越前家兄妹的防身術，真田家的人都非常疼愛越前家的小孩，真田弦一郎也很寵越前梅雪和越前龍馬，對她們非常的好。  
「弦一郎，我發現我好幸福唷！」幸村有感而發。  
「為什麼呢？」真田好奇的問。  
「因為呀～！我有一個這麼疼愛我的男朋友。」幸村一臉幸福的說，氣氛也非常的甜蜜。  
「我也很幸福，因為我遇到妳，遇見我的真愛。」真田笑的溫柔，眼裡充滿笑意。  
真田總是在包容幸村的任性、無理取鬧等等之類的缺點，這些缺點在真田的眼中是幸村淘氣的個性，真田家的人都很喜歡幸村，總認為真田交到一位好的女朋友，真田總是在遷就幸村，不管幸村做了什麼樣的事情，即使是惡作劇也會包容。  
「弦一郎，為什麼你要遷就我？這樣你不煩嗎？」幸村突然問這句話，她很不懂真田這樣寵愛著她。  
「妳是我的最愛，我當然要遷就妳，且妳比小龍好很多了。」真田笑著說，輕易的就化解幸村的疑問。  
「為什麼這樣說？」幸村還是不解的問。  
「因為呀！小龍動不動就哭，又倔強，不勝繁多。」真田解釋，內心在偷笑。  
「呵呵～！可是我覺得小龍很可愛。」幸村笑著說。  
「很可愛是沒錯啦！只限於她撒嬌和打網球的時候。」真田笑著說，真田可是非常怕龍馬哭的。  
「現在小龍都不會啦！」幸村微笑的說。  
「是啊！總算有人可以管管她。」真田安慰的說。  
真田對於幸村是一位很重要的人，這是從小和他們長大的梅雪所意識到的事實，他們形影不離，誰都無法讓他們分開，他們了解對方，愛對方，不想失去對方，當幸村去開刀的時候，真田是那樣的不安心，希望能夠拿到冠軍杯回去給幸村，但是他卻忘了跟他比賽的對手是他最疼的小表妹，越前龍馬，並且小看了龍馬，當握手言和的那剎那，龍馬說出驚人的一句話，『弦一郎表哥，快去醫院吧！精市姐姐在等你，幫我把這些東西交給精市姐姐吧！』把東西交給真田，就和大家一起回去，梅雪則是微笑的說，『精市一切就拜託你囉～！快去醫院吧！』那笑容真田永遠都不會忘記，梅雪是真誠的祝福他們，也是最支持他們的人，他們最好的朋友。  
幸村靠在真田的肩上兩人安靜的看著海面，安靜的氣氛適合他們兩人，皇帝真田弦一郎是個木訥的傢伙，不愛說話，皇后娘娘幸村精市雖然是個愛玩的傢伙，但是也喜歡安靜，只要有真田弦一郎陪在她身邊，她就會安安靜靜的待在他的身邊，他們的生活方式像極了老夫老妻，在眾多情侶當中，他們的戀情是最平穩的，也是最穩定的。  
他們是雙方最重要的禮物，只有在最心愛的人身邊，他們才會展露出最溫柔、最幸福的微笑，他們會體會到對方的溫柔，只有為對方顯現的溫柔，那份愛包容了對方的缺點，讓對方的缺點看起來就像是對方的優點，人不會完美無暇，他們看見對方的缺點，會跟對方說，會指證對方，會包容對方，會遷就對方，只要有這份愛，他們的戀情一輩子都不會結束。  
如果問真田為什麼總是要遷就幸村，真田一定會告訴你，「因為我愛精市，所以我會遷就她。」  
『因為愛妳，所以遷就妳。』這句話顯現在真田弦一郎和幸村精市身上，毫不掩飾的。 THE END


	7. 幸福的滋味(鳳冥)

幸福的滋味是什麼？這是冥戶一直在想的問題，冰帝早上社團活動時間，正在換球衣的冥戶呆愣在櫃子前面，可讓所有人都不解，冥戶的櫃子裡放著一封粉紅色的信封，只要是知情的人都知道那是冥戶最好的朋友所給的，冥戶的青梅竹馬所寫的信。  
「亮，那是誰寫的信？」鳳像是質問出軌的妻子般的語氣質問冥戶。  
「長太郎，你不要太過分了，那封信還來。」冥戶非常的生氣。  
鳳非常氣憤的打開信來看，冥戶絕的鳳不可理喻，那封信是冥戶最好的女性朋友所寫的每日一封信，內容是他們倆個的秘密。  
小亮：  
今天在老地方練球，還有阿姨說在他們不在的期間內要住我家，不要忘了！！你敢忘的話，你應該知道下場吧！  
我想你昨天說的“幸福的滋味”應該是因人而異吧！還有如果長太郎偷看我們的信的話，可以痛打他一頓，我不希望因為我們各有情人的關係而改變我們的相處方式。  
Angel筆  
「長太郎，你太過分了，那是我和小梅的事情，你用不著管這麼多。」冥戶大吼並奪回信。  
鳳非常無辜的看著冥戶，冥戶氣在頭上打死都不原諒鳳，梅雪之所以用筆名天使寫信的原因是因為冥戶他們一干人等都覺得梅雪很像天使，此後梅雪寫給他們的信不是用“Angel”就是“小梅”這兩個名字，鳳知道冥戶在生氣，又不知道如何去解決，冥戶決定這次絕不原諒鳳。  
冥戶不爽的回到教室，手裡還拿著那封信，回到位子坐下來的冥戶看著信的內容感觸非常的深，梅雪所寫的信冥戶每一封都保留下來，不讓任何人去動那些信，梅雪是他最好、最好的朋友，不可能因為鳳的幾句話而跟梅雪斷絕關係。  
社團辦公室，鳳委屈的不知道該說什麼才好，跡部看見這樣子的情況，只是淡淡的說了一句話，「鳳，那些信是青學的越前梅雪所寫的，他們兩個的牽絆是你無法破壞的。」  
「這是為什麼呢？部長。」鳳不解的問。  
「如果你認為從小玩在一起的感情會比你這位情人的感情還要糟的話，我想你是錯的。」跡部解釋。  
「我做錯了嗎？」鳳自責。  
「你當然做錯了，小梅和小亮是最好的朋友，小梅是我們的天使。」慈郎不高興的說。  
鳳回到班上，決定下課時間好好的跟冥戶道歉，畢竟自己做的太過份了，又不是沒見過梅雪，卻用主觀的意識去認為他們是情侶，與朋友的感情太好也可以吃醋，實在太誇張了，鳳真的很喜歡、很愛冥戶，結果自己卻做了對不起他的事情。  
中午吃飯時間，冥戶拿著早上倫子為他準備的邊當開始吃起來，只要冥戶去住越前家，倫子都會在早上幫他準備便當，倫子早就把冥戶當成是自己的孩子看待，龍馬也早就把冥戶當成是自己的哥哥，有種希望自己的姐姐將來嫁給冥戶的情形，龍馬就是不爽她姊姊現在所交的男朋友，手塚國光。  
『嗯！倫子阿姨的手藝還是一樣的好。』冥戶心想。  
「冥戶學長。」鳳小心翼翼的叫。  
冥戶當作沒聽見似的繼續吃飯，「亮、亮，不要不理我，我知道我錯了。」鳳不死心的叫。  
「我現在不想原諒你，你給我好好的反省、反省。」冥戶堅決的說。  
下午社團活動時間，冥戶完全不理鳳的存在，自己練習自己的球技，放學後冥戶直接去街頭網球場，梅雪已經在那裡等他了，鳳也跟去，他想知道冥戶是不是會原諒他，他害怕冥戶會跟他分手。  
「你怎麼了？臉色真差。」梅雪問。  
「長太郎看了我們的信。」冥戶不高興。  
「你痛扁他一頓就好啦！」梅雪微笑。  
「我很難原諒他。」冥戶說。  
「好啦！別這樣。」梅雪無奈。  
「嗯！」單音節回答。  
冥戶很清楚梅雪不在意這件事情，梅雪知道冥戶心裡早就原諒鳳，冥戶是嘴硬心軟，刀子口豆腐心，梅雪也注意到鳳有跟來，決定好好幫他們製造機會，好好讓他們溝通、溝通，讓冥戶坦白自已原諒鳳，不過冥戶可是非常堅持不想見鳳，梅雪卻硬要冥戶和鳳見面，好好的解釋這件事情，畢竟誤會不小，需要好好的溝通和解釋。  
「長太郎，不要躲藏了，過來吧！我有事要和你說。」梅雪叫。  
「小梅姊。」鳳不好意思的說。  
「我知道今天發生什麼事情，要不要先來我家呢！」梅雪提議。  
「可以嗎？」鳳擔心。  
「可以，小亮，今天就不要打球了，先回去吧！」梅雪說。  
回到越前家，倫子好奇的看著大女兒帶一位冰帝的學弟回家，今天很多人來越前家作客，可讓梅雪不太理解，很少會看見這樣的情形出現，不過看來是玲櫻帶裕太過來，不二陪龍馬回家而被留下，看情況是他們的父母親都不在家，才會正大光明的出現在她家。  
「好啦！可以跟我說是怎麼一回事嗎？」梅雪問冰帝的最佳情侶。  
鳳開始解釋這件事情的始末，梅雪微笑的靜靜的聽著他們數說事情，好不容易等他們說完這件事情後，梅雪才開始回答。  
「長太郎，下次請別這樣做。」語氣威脅鳳。  
鳳嚇到，冥戶不為所動，似乎早已習慣這件事情，從小到大冥戶早就被梅雪威脅過好幾次，早就已經習慣這件事情，誤會解釋清楚後，梅雪把他們留在房間內好好的培養感情。  
梅雪走後，鳳把冥戶摟在懷裡，冥戶輕輕靠在長太郎的懷裡，冥戶很清楚自己喜歡鳳，希望能夠和鳳一直相處在一起，可是他又不希望因為交了鳳這位同性的情人而放棄自己最要好的女性朋友在一起的時光，他們的友情是無法分開的，就是太過了解對方，所以只當對方是非常好的朋友，太過了解、太過習慣，連親密動作都不會臉紅。  
「亮，對不起，我今天太過分了。」鳳道歉。  
「下次不要再這樣做了。」冥戶心軟原諒。  
鳳開始親吻冥戶，冥戶乖乖的讓鳳親，不過最後的防線冥戶可是沒有讓鳳踏入，這裡可是越前家，不是兩人的家裡，不能亂來，冥戶比較好奇鳳為什麼不用回家，冥戶可是會擔心鳳的家人的意見，即使他們對自己和鳳的交往沒意見，但並不表示鳳就可以這麼晚回家，自己是因為父母親不再家所以寄住在這裡，兄長也和朋友出去旅行。  
「長太郎，你不用回家嗎？已經很晚了。」冥戶擔心的問。  
「我爸媽今天不在家。」鳳解釋。  
「奇怪，你家不是跟小梅家一樣，你爸媽不可能不在家吧！」冥戶挑眉的問。  
「好啦！我爸媽去看我姊，我姊剛好成果發展。」鳳心虛的說。  
冥戶下樓和倫子說鳳要暫住在越前家，倫子有些頭痛，房間有些不夠，不二兄弟也要暫住在越前家，看來有幾個人必須擠一間房間，平常冥戶是和梅雪一起睡的，玲櫻和菜菜子一起睡，客房給不二兄弟睡，梅雪的房間空出來給冥戶和鳳睡，梅雪去和龍馬睡，不二有些不高興，只好重新安排房間，不二和龍馬睡，玲櫻和裕太睡客房，梅雪看見這樣的情形直接去跟倫子說她要去手塚家住，房間讓給冥戶和鳳睡。  
「媽，我去國光家住，房間給小亮和長太郎住。」梅雪拿起行李。  
出門前還說一句話，「小亮，跟長太郎說不要在我房間裡亂來，希望我回來不要看見不該看的東西。」  
冥戶尷尬到不行，臉色馬上變的跟紅蘋果一樣紅，鳳無奈的看著冥戶，不能做情侶間的最終目的，不過這是人家的家裡，又是冥戶最好朋友的房間，不可以弄髒亂，梅雪已經出門去了，不二兄弟和自己的女友回房間培養感情，梅雪不喜歡有朋友以外的人睡她的房間，但是為了冥戶和鳳只好委屈自己去住手塚家，房間讓給自己最好的朋友和他的情人好好的培養感情。  
「亮，洗好澡要把頭髮吹乾。」鳳無奈的說。  
「好啦！長太郎好囉唆。」冥互不情願的說。  
「我幫你吹，別這樣不情願。」鳳安撫著冥戶。  
「好吧！」冥戶瞄到桌上的一張相片。  
那張照片上只有兩個人，如果不仔細看的話會以為照片中的兩個人都是男孩子，都會誤會說戴帽子的人是位小男生，如果仔細一看才知道那是位女生，只是那位小女孩打扮的很像小男孩，看著相框中的照片，冥戶好像回到小時候他們打雙打的時候，那時候的冥戶嚐到開心的滋味，對冥戶來說那是最幸福的時候，現在的冥戶不知道自己是否能夠再次體會到幸福的滋味。  
看見冥戶空洞的眼神，鳳只是在冥戶抱在懷裡，鳳有些不太懂冥戶為何會出現空洞的眼神，鳳把冥戶抱在懷裡摟的緊緊的，想要驅除冥戶的不安，鳳有時覺得自己一點也不了解冥戶，不能讓冥戶開心些，只能讓冥戶一直處在不安之中，能夠了解他的人只有照片中的小女孩，鳳真的很想摔那個相框，當自己要出手時，冥戶開口阻止鳳，不然事情會一發不可收拾。  
「長太郎，住手，你沒那個權利。」冥戶開口阻止。  
冥戶走到鋼琴前，然後談一曲給鳳安定心神，這首曲子強烈表達出冥戶想要重回以前那樣單純又幸福的時光，鳳聽見曲子馬上就安定下來，他對冥戶感到抱歉，鳳有些粗心的沒發現到冥戶的心思，而是一昧的去極度這件事情，鳳自責並感到愧疚，如果不是冥戶彈琴讓他安定下來，鳳可能會毀了房間的一切。  
「長太郎，我希望你可以讓我體會到幸福的滋味。」冥戶看著長太郎。  
「我會讓亮幸福的，一定會讓亮幸福。」鳳保證。  
鳳抱著冥戶睡，鳳當然在意冥戶所說的話，這一點也不像冥戶平常的樣子，平常的冥戶是大剌剌的樣子，雖然說看起來一點也不像心思細密的人，但是只要是了解冥戶的人都知道冥戶是個心思細密的孩子，做事勤勞讓大家都喜歡他，鳳也是因為這點而迷上冥戶的，那種不服輸的精神與毅力。  
手塚家，手塚國光的房間，該死的手機鈴聲把梅雪和手塚吵醒，梅雪無奈的從棉被中伸出手來接電話。  
「喂！哪位？」梅雪無奈。  
「小梅，是我！」冥戶說。  
「嗯！怎了？大清早的。」梅雪有些許的不耐煩。  
「我想我找到我要的東西了。」冥戶開始打啞謎。  
「是嗎？！那很好，長太郎可是很愛你的。」梅雪笑笑的。  
「嗯！」梅雪非常的高興。  
掛上電話，手塚和梅雪來一段法式熱吻，然後又繼續睡下去。  
冥戶早上起來看見鳳的睡臉就馬上明白自己想要什麼東西，其實冥戶想要的東西非常的簡單，他只要平凡的幸福就好了，可以一直和自己最心愛的人在一起就是最好的幸福，冥戶又再次嚐到幸福的滋味，答案非常的簡單，只要心愛的人永遠在身邊那就是幸福，童年的時候，自己最喜歡的人是梅雪，小時後傻傻的分不清楚什麼是喜歡什麼是愛，長大後認清楚自己只是單純的喜歡梅雪，最愛的人是鳳長太郎，這位小他一歲的大男孩，鳳的心機很單純，只想和自己最喜歡的學長在一起，現在他們兩個在一起讓鳳無時無刻都感到幸福，自然也希望自己最心愛的人也能體會到這種幸福。  
其實冥戶早就知道什麼是幸福的滋味，但是面對現實的環境社會讓冥戶有些退縮，害怕去面對這樣的幸福，不知道是不是有一天會消失不見，當然，細心的梅雪看見好朋友這樣鑽牛角尖，只好拉他一把，梅雪只給冥戶一些提示，剩下的要冥戶自己去想開才行，不然梅雪也愛莫能助。  
現在冥戶已經想開了，他不會再鑽牛角尖了，他知道他心愛的學弟會為他帶來幸福，這個大男孩會一直陪伴在他的身邊不會離開他的，永遠一直在他的身邊陪伴他，直到天荒地老、海枯石爛。 終わり


	8. 冬季(周龍)

龍馬的生日是在十二月二十四日也就是冬季，不二知道龍馬雖然稱出生在冬季可是卻非常怕冷，冬天一到絕對是窩在被窩中，常常讓所有人感到頭痛，這打死都不出來的個性常常激怒龍牙，了解貓的習性的梅雪只是沒好氣的看了龍牙一眼，誰會笨到去把一隻貓從被窩中抓出來還不會受傷的。  
「我受夠了，小不點今天一直窩在被窩裡不出來。」龍牙大喊。  
「難道沒人跟你說過貓怕冷嗎？」梅雪反問。  
「媽～小不點不起來我們明天就沒法子去沖繩了啦！」龍牙抱怨。  
「今天才幾號，我們是明天才要出發，今天就讓她睡個夠。」倫子馬上讓龍牙閉嘴。  
「哈～哈～，青少年很期待喔！」南次郎笑嘻嘻的說。  
「這次是我們一家還有幾所學校的球隊，以及幾位特定人士，怪不得龍牙和菜菜子那麼期待。」慎太若有所思的說。  
龍馬睡的正香甜，聽不見樓下的吵鬧聲，前幾天家人就已經告知她說明天要去溫暖的沖繩玩，其實主要是去練習打球，東京太冷加上會下雪，所以慎太決定去沖繩，那裡艷陽高照，天氣不會很冷，是個適合冬天訓練網球的地方，也可以治治龍馬到冬天就窩在被窩睡覺的習慣，越前家的人和幾位特定人士是去渡假的。  
「今天天氣真好，喵！」菊丸開心的說。  
「是啊！很適合打球呢！」大石溫柔的說。  
「我還要睡，到了叫我，小哥哥。」龍馬窩在真田的懷裡。  
「好！」真田溫柔的說。  
「亮，要圍圍巾，會冷。」鳳對冥戶說。  
「我不要！」冥戶非常的堅決。  
「大笨蛋，給我圍上圍巾，如果你不想被冷死的話。」梅雪大罵。  
「呿！圍就圍。」冥戶不屑的說。  
「活該！」跡部冷冷的說。  
一台火車上就這樣吵吵鬧鬧的，倫子好笑的看著眼前的情況，這次聽從公公的話休假幾天和他們網球隊一起出來渡假，沒想到看見卻是這樣的情況，不過教練們卻不為所動，似乎是已經習慣這樣的場面了，有幾位跟倫子一起來渡假的人士，真田勝也、鳳紀香、越前菜菜子、冥戶祥平。  
「啊！龍龍已經變成無尾熊了。」亞矢睜大眼睛說。  
「還真的耶！小龍也真是的。」勝也無奈。  
「因為弦一郎的體溫高啊！」幸村笑笑的。  
大家不得不說真田真的寵龍馬，龍馬整個人掛在真田的身上，真田卻能把龍馬抱的好好的，這項技能從以前到現在都沒變過，可愛的龍馬從小就很喜歡掛在她的小哥哥真田弦一郎的身上，體溫高的真田是龍馬在冬天的活動暖爐，幸村不介意龍馬掛在真田的身上，她覺得這樣子非常的有趣，也可以順便看看龍馬可愛的睡臉。  
「龍龍睡覺的時候也很可愛，妳說是不是啊！姊姊。」亞矢笑著說。  
「對呀！真可愛。」幸村笑的非常溫柔。  
不二在一旁聽了有些吃味，手塚看見後不知道該說什麼。  
「不二，你在吃醋！」手塚肯定的問。  
「嗯！龍馬實在太沒有防備了。」不二悶悶的說。  
「那是因為真田是龍馬的表哥，從小就在一起，對龍馬來說真田是她的天、她的地。」手塚解釋。  
「我從沒見過那樣完全沒有防備的龍馬，龍馬對我還有一些防備。」不二對手塚抱怨。  
「我從沒見過最真實的小雪，即使她已經把事情都跟我說，我還是沒見過最真實的小雪，除了冰帝的冥戶和慈郎見過而已。」手塚也向不二吐苦水。  
「是啊！我門都沒見過最真實的她們，只有她們身邊最親的親人與朋友才能見到。」不二總結。  
沒錯！不二一直沒見過龍馬最真實的樣子，龍馬對於不二還是會稍稍有些防備，即使他們雙方都已經表白過，看來要打動可愛龍馬的心還需要一段時間，而手塚要打動梅雪的心，看見最真實的梅雪也需要時間，這兩位美人防備心可是非常的重，要打開她們的內心果真是需要時間的。  
旅館內，大家一起吃晚餐，餐廳裡吵吵鬧鬧的，不過旅館的經理卻沒來阻止，這間旅館是越前集團所開的，這間旅館再慎太的命令下暫時不接待任何客人，留給這些學生以及一些親朋好友住，這是每年這段期間的例行性命令，這段期間他們會過來玩，所以會把房間空出來讓給他們自己住，也就是這原因才來這裡合宿的。  
「呼～這裡暖多了。」南次郎說。  
「就是說啊！」倫子附和。  
「今天的菜還合各位的胃口嗎？」梅雪問。  
「超好吃的說，小梅、小亮。」慈郎開心的笑著。  
「好吃就好，小景，你說呢？」冥戶問跡部。  
「還不賴。」跡部回答。  
「我還要，小哥哥。」龍馬對真田說。  
「好，別吃太多了。」真田摸摸龍馬的頭。  
「哇～龍龍好會吃喔！」亞矢像是發現新大陸似的說。  
「呵呵～小龍從以前就很會吃呢！」幸村微笑。  
「但很愛挑食。」龍牙在後面補上這句話。  
「真可愛。」不二微笑。  
其實不二和手塚都沒發現，其實只要仔細觀察不難發現她們最真實的樣子，只是他們從未仔細看才沒有發覺這件事，因此常常讓龍馬和梅雪苦惱，那兩位在青學稱作天才的人，卻是感情上的大笨蛋，有一堆人已經快看不下去，但是他們兩個又是超級固執的人，也因此一堆人放棄去勸說他們。  
晚上睡覺時間，情侶們都分在一間睡，這是要讓情侶間增進感情的方式之一，龍馬一進到房間就馬上洗澡，洗好澡後馬上衝到被窩中睡覺，不二看見龍馬可愛的樣子不禁會心一笑，他怎麼會有這麼可愛的女友，不二腦中可愛的資料夾又增加幾項龍馬可愛的樣子了，龍馬不在意不二在房間中觀察她，她只是單純的很想睡覺，即使這裏很溫暖，但是還是敵不過睡意的侵襲，漸漸的睡著了。  
不二洗好澡後看見龍馬可愛的睡相臉上又掛起微笑，然後進入被窩中把龍馬抱在懷裡一起睡覺，對不二來說這是最幸福的時刻，沒有以往的高傲，沒有驕傲與任性，只有安靜無聲又可愛的睡相，這不是一種幸福是什麼呢？不二輕輕的親吻龍馬的額頭，然後一起跟龍馬進入夢鄉，不二衷心的希望龍馬的夢中有他這位男友。  
確定不二睡著後龍馬偷偷睜開眼睛，然後親吻不二的唇，輕聲的說，「周助，你都說沒看見最真實的我，可是我每次要給你看時你都沒注意到，你說，我應該怎麼辦才好呢？」  
龍馬又再次睡下去，她好希望不二可以發現到她最真實的樣子，可惜這位天才加愛情的笨蛋一直都沒發現到龍馬最真實的樣子，龍馬很懊惱這樣子的情況，不知道要怎麼樣才能讓不二看見，其實她今天有聽見不二對手塚的抱怨，也知道不二一直認為自己對他有防備之心。  
大廳中，「早安。」「早安。」此起彼落的問候聲在大廳中響起，龍馬一臉睡眼迷茫的樣子，梅雪也沒好到哪去，一直在揉眼睛，兩位姐妹好像沒有睡醒似的，冥戶準備好一杯可可加牛奶和一杯黑咖啡讓她們倆位提起精神來，看樣子她們兩個昨晚都沒睡好的說。  
「小梅，妳又沒睡好啦！」冥戶無奈的說。  
「沒有，昨天和國光說完一些事情後就睡了，我沒熬夜。」梅雪解釋昨天的情況。  
「那愛哭包呢？」冥戶不解的問。  
「低血壓、很冷！」簡單的回答。  
「我都忘了妳們兩個有低血壓。」冥戶明白的說。  
「今天的訓練表都已經出爐了，等等過來跟我們領。」慎太對著大家說。  
大家各自吃完早餐後，就去領訓練表，龍馬看見自己的訓練表後微微的皺眉，她的對手是四大天王之一的不二，上次雨中的決鬥還沒分出勝負，剛好可以趁現在分出勝負的說，不知道該說是刻意的還是巧合，大家的對手幾乎都是自己的情人，或是一直想要分出勝負的對手，看來慎太這次花費相當大的苦心在這訓練表上。  
「嗄～！我的對手是龍牙喔！人家比較想和龍龍打的說。」亞矢嘟著嘴說。  
「太好了，我的對手是弦一郎呢！」幸村微笑，但是代表某種程度的危險。  
「國光，請多指教！」梅雪笑著說，一樣很危險。  
「亮、亮，我的對手是你耶！」鳳高興的說。  
大家各懷著不同的心思去球場，龍馬一臉不高興的看著不二，不二臉上的微笑太像自家姊姊要整人前的微笑了，龍馬開始發冷，不過還是照樣的打球，兩人打的如火如荼的，龍馬使出不二的宗熊落網，不二嚇到，龍馬一臉得意的樣子。  
「什麼時候練成的？」不二微笑的問。  
「很久之前，沒人可給我當目標來練而已。」龍馬高傲的說。  
「看來不能小看妳了。」不二正經的說。  
「還差的遠呢！」龍馬說出口頭禪。  
他們又繼續打球，龍馬幾乎要接近無我意識的說，不二的實力不能小看，龍馬長期和高手們過招，早就練就出一身金剛不壞之身了，對於不二的招式是見招拆招，在球場上可以看見最真實的龍馬，這下子不二看見了，一位好強的天使，能和他匹配的天使，這位小天使雖然很怕冷，但是只要在球場上奔馳，她就會忘卻冬天的寒冷。  
「呼～流了一身汗！」不二有些喘氣的說。  
「好累喔！這次我勝了喔！周助。」龍馬開心的說。  
「下雪了！」不二看見天空落下雪花。  
「嗯～變冷了！」龍馬若有所思的說。  
中午休息時間，一干人等在大廳中準備吃飯，今年的冬季沖繩難得下了一場雪，看來下午的運動時間可能要報廢了，不過不知道是誰玩心大起說要來打雪仗。  
「下雪了！我們來打雪仗好了。」不知道是誰說了這麼一句話。  
「好啊！好啊！」菊丸第一個同意。  
「我也要玩。」小孩子玩心大起。  
大家高高興興的同意這件事情，龍馬不知道要說什麼，說不要的話一定會被菊丸和桃城拖出去的，龍馬是沒有反對的權利的說，吃完中飯，大家穿的暖和的一起出去玩打雪仗，三大軍施則是在一旁記錄的大家的言行舉止以及玩樂的方式，大石則是在擔心大家的安危，梅雪他們一群人玩的最高興，這是他們第二次全部人一起在這裡玩打雪仗，他們回憶起許多事情。  
碰～龍馬狠狠的被雪球給K到，她不滿的看著自己最好的朋友，亞矢，她哥哥的女友總是這樣無法無天的，亞矢一臉燦笑的看著龍馬，龍馬馬上興起報復心態，一樣拿起一顆雪球往亞矢的臉上一丟，亞矢馬上中彈，在這樣一來一往中，不二看見龍馬最真誠的笑容，失神冷不防的雪球砸到，看見龍馬得意的樣子，不二也開始回敬龍馬。  
大家高高興興的在雪中奔馳著，有的人在堆雪人，有的人在玩打雪仗，這一些動作都被倫子用照相機給拍下來，大家高興的表情就這樣被收藏在相片中，看見大家開心的樣子，倫子覺得來這裡真的是非常值得的一件事情，可以看見她家兩位女兒高興的樣子。  
「啊！周助你犯規。」龍馬大叫。  
「我沒有喔！親愛的龍馬。」不二微笑的說。  
「討厭鬼！周助是討厭鬼。」龍馬不滿的大吼。  
「親愛的小公主，我是您的騎士喔！您不可以罵我的說。」不二一臉哀怨的說。  
「呿！那傢伙竟然用我和小梅的對話。」冥戶老大不爽的說。  
「有什麼好不爽，我們本來就比較例外。」梅雪直接吐槽。  
龍馬對於不二的話有些汗顏，剛剛那句話是姊姊常常和冥戶哥哥用的說，其實那句對話是他們小學時演戲的對話，看來她的騎士注定是不二了，這個笑面虎，所以人都害怕的傢伙，卻又是個人見人喜歡的傢伙，這下子她這隻小貓公主注定要栽在這隻棕熊騎士手上，不過也沒什麼不好的。 END


	9. 愛在櫻花紛飛時(鳳冥)

櫻花的季節盛開了，鳳開心的準備邀請冥戶去賞花，沒想到冥戶事先與人有約，鳳暗自哭泣好幾天，直到接到跡部家的邀請卡，鳳才知道為什麼冥戶會有約，這場私人的櫻花派對是跡部的親戚和跡部家的人所舉辦的，他們只邀請幾所學校的網球選手和上流人士參加。  
「阿姨，這件衣服實在太貴重了啦！」梅雪有些汗顏。  
『誰來救救我啊～！』梅雪內心吶喊。  
「不會，這件衣服實在太適合妳了，妳說對吧！倫子。」跡部幸子問自家的姐姐。  
「當然囉，妳要看看是誰的女兒。」倫子笑的燦爛。  
「接下來換龍馬、亞矢、精市還有那幾個小女孩。」幸子笑的恐怖。  
「就是說啊！幫她們打扮也很有成就感。」倫子也笑的很開心。  
好不容易逃離兩位女人的魔掌的梅雪聽見她們所說的話，臉色馬上慘白，『天啊～！不會吧！』梅雪在內心吶喊。  
來到會場的梅雪看見冥戶正在為打領帶的事情傷腦筋，直接接過手幫冥戶打領帶，「真是的，穿了那麼久的西裝到現在還不會打領帶。」梅雪抱怨。  
「有什麼辦法，平常都是妳代勞的，還有妳今天真美。」冥戶臉紅的說。  
「以後叫長太郎幫你，他可是你的情人。」梅雪微笑，並且附贈一個吻。  
「嗯！總覺得我一定非他不可，這樣感覺真不舒服。」冥戶不太高興。  
「別想太多了，我親愛的騎士。」梅雪拍拍冥戶的肩膀。  
梅雪離開冥戶的身邊，她去拿自己的樂器，碰巧遇到自家的表哥，人稱立海大的皇帝真田弦一郎。  
「妳今天真漂亮。」真田看見梅雪後說。  
「小弦，謝謝你。」梅雪微笑的說。  
「你和小亮要演奏什麼曲子？」真田問梅雪。  
「嗯～！等等再說吧！玲櫻她們還沒出來。」梅雪笑笑的。  
幸子和倫子把其他女生打扮的非常漂亮，幸子喜歡把自己設計的衣服給一般的女孩子穿，當然親戚中的小孩，尤其是女孩就是她的模特兒，今天宴會來了許多女孩子，引起幸子高度的興趣，她決心要把這些女孩打扮的美美的。  
「鳳少爺，請進！」佐藤管家帶領鳳進入會場。  
「佐藤管家，會場在哪裡？」鳳有禮貌的問。  
「院子裡，冥戶少爺和大小姐要舉辦音樂會。」佐藤管家對鳳解釋。  
「大小姐？」這的單字令鳳不解，他沒記錯的話跡部是獨生子，哪會有兄弟姐妹。  
「大小姐是我們對梅雪小姐的稱呼，大小姐說有請鳳少爺和玲櫻小姐帶樂器來，說你們要合奏。」佐藤管家繼續解釋。  
「我有帶有斯托拉第巴利歐斯之稱的小提琴。」鳳開心的說。  
院子中，大家都換上西裝與禮服，偌大的庭院中有擺一架鋼琴，梅雪拿著長笛等待著玲櫻和鳳的到來，冥戶已經坐在鋼琴前面試彈鋼琴，鳳也拿著小提琴趕到，玲櫻也拿著低音提琴來到。  
「好啦！既然四個人都到齊了，那就開始演奏天鵝湖吧！」梅雪微笑的對其他三人說。  
四個人開始演奏，大家坐在院子裡聆聽美妙的音樂，各對情侶依偎著他們的伴侶聽他們演奏曲子，這曲子賞心悅目，大家都非常喜歡聽他們所演奏的曲子。  
「小景，這首曲子好好聽喔！」慈郎開心的說。  
「符合本大爺的美學！」跡部口是心非的說。  
演奏停止後，梅雪突然宣佈一件事情，「接下來請冥戶和鳳演奏莫札特的小夜曲。」  
梅雪來到來賓坐位去找手塚，她的愛人手塚國光的身邊，玲櫻也回到裕太的身邊，台上的情侶開始演奏，大家靜靜的聽，當曲子一停下來發現到櫻花已經開始飄落下來，梅雪把櫻花的花瓣放在手心中，微笑的看著人人稱羨的情侶檔，果然是大家所稱羨的情侶。  
演奏結束，冥戶和長太郎在聊天。  
「長太郎，你的小提琴拉的真好。」冥戶稱讚。  
「哪裡！亮也談的不錯！」鳳高興的說。  
「啊！那是因為小時候被逼著去學的關係。」冥戶若有所思的說。  
「小時候？」鳳有些不解。  
「那是因為倫子阿姨說我很適合去學音樂，就這樣被逼迫去學啦！」冥戶笑笑的說。  
「亮，你到底是什麼樣的人？為什麼跟有錢人家的小孩差不多？甚至跟部長是一同長大的呢？」鳳有很多的疑問想要問冥戶。  
「因為是小梅的關係，我老哥的女友是小梅的堂姊菜菜子，而我父親有兼任越前集團的助理，倫子阿姨一直把我當親生兒子看待，五歲到十歲這段時間都住在美國。」冥戶笑容滿面的對鳳解釋。  
「也就是說亮你從五歲和小學三年級的時間中都住在美國，那網球知識與音樂都是在當地學習囉！」鳳恍然大悟。  
「嗯！小梅在四歲的時候先認識我和小景以及慈郎，後來她又認識弦一郎和精市，一年後倫子阿姨提議要帶我去美國一段時間，我母親也答應，沒想到就在那裡就讀與學習。」冥戶細說以前的種種。  
「原來如此，我第一次見到亮的時候就是亮和小梅姐在美國開音樂會表演的時候。」鳳的疑問了然於心。  
畢竟從以前到現在冥戶一直都是和梅雪在一起，小時候就曾經到美國住過一陣子，學會網球後又和梅雪組成雙打到處去旅行，一直都和梅雪在一起，兩人的感情很好，又親如兄妹，不管做什麼事情都在一起從未分開過，因為現在兩人都有情人的關係，所以做很親密的動作都會有些忌憚，這樣讓兩人的感覺很不舒服，他們不習慣分開的感覺。  
「亮，下次換我彈琴給你聽。」鳳高興的說。  
「好啊！下次也換我拉小提琴給你聽。」冥戶也高興的說。  
冥戶若有所思往梅雪那邊看，梅雪和手塚談笑風生的，只是微笑的看著他們，冥戶很喜歡梅雪的笑容，那種漂亮又純真的笑容，鳳有些不快，因為他的情人一直在注意別人的笑容，即使他知道冥戶是喜歡自己的，對梅雪沒有任何的情意。  
「亮，看著我！」鳳不高興的說。  
「長太郎，你怎麼了？」冥戶感覺到鳳不高興的情緒。  
「你一直在看小梅姐。」鳳開始吃醋。  
「長太郎，你吃醋了。」冥戶無奈。  
「我就是不高興，我是你的情人，可是你卻一直在注意別人。」鳳生氣的對冥戶說。  
聽見這句話，冥戶也不高興的回敬回去，「那算了，既然你不高興的話，那我們就分手吧！」  
冥戶氣呼呼的離開，離開時鳳看見冥戶的淚水，冥戶拉著梅雪的手離開會場，進去屋子裡的冥戶直接抱著梅雪哭，梅雪知道冥戶是不容易哭泣的人，看來這次事情真的是事態嚴重，梅雪可是不會讓任何人傷害冥戶，她最好的朋友，同時也是她最要好的青梅竹馬，更是她最重視的兄長。  
「亮亮，不要哭了，如果長太郎認為是我的關係那就算了，那我們就分開，不要為了這件事情而哭。」梅雪安慰冥戶。  
「不行，妳是我的公主，我不可以因為長太郎的關係而放棄妳，更何況妳是我的妹妹，我最喜歡的青梅竹馬的朋友。」冥戶抱緊梅雪。  
「這樣的話你就要和長太郎分手，只有這條路可走吧！如果他不聽你解釋的話。」梅雪拍拍冥戶的背。  
「如果我跟他分手的話，我想我不會再接受任何人了，除了長太郎與妳。」冥戶吶吶的說。  
梅雪聽見這句話馬上想出一個辦法，拉著冥戶來到院子中，看見跡部、慈郎、真田、幸村、青學的校隊、裕太、玲櫻都聚在一起，梅雪來到他們那群人的身邊，然後起手塚去找鳳過來，她要好好的跟鳳講一些話，畢竟不能因為她的關係而破壞了他們的感情。  
手塚找了鳳過來，梅雪對大家說話，順便問一些事情，主要是想要化解鳳對自己的誤會。  
「小綿羊，我問你，如果我跟小景很要好的話，你會不會吃醋？」梅雪問慈郎，她的另一位好朋友。  
「當然不會，為什麼要吃醋？」慈郎有些不解。  
「那小景呢？如果我跟你借小綿羊的話，你會不高興嗎？」梅雪笑笑的問跡部，她當然知道跡部會說什麼。  
「本大爺為什麼要吃醋？慈郎是妳的好朋友。」跡部冷哼。  
「那精市我問妳喔！如果我跟小弦摟摟抱抱的話，妳會吃醋嗎？」梅雪微笑的問幸村，她最要好的女性朋友。  
「我為什麼要吃醋？妳和弦一郎是從小長大的，而且你們的感情一直都很好啊！」幸村笑著說。  
這句話提醒了鳳，他不能因為他們感情好就極度與吃醋，冥戶和梅雪從小一起長大，是不可或缺的好朋友。  
「那其他人呢？如果我跟你們的伴侶很要好的話，你們會不會不高興或是吃醋？」梅雪問其他人。  
「為什麼要吃醋？小雪那麼的漂亮，又那麼的隨和，對大家又好，除了以前第一次見到小雪的時候，不小心誤會過小雪外，小雪真的好的沒話說。」菊丸開心的挽著大石的手。  
「是啊！何況小雪的男友手塚都沒有說什麼，我們又能夠說什麼。」大石微笑的對大家說。  
「我不在乎小雪跟誰很要好，至少我知道她對那些人只有兄妹、朋友的感情，而不是愛情。」手塚把梅雪摟在懷裡。  
「既然大家都這樣說了，長太郎你對我還有什麼意見嗎？」梅雪微笑的問。  
「對啊！長太郎，你好奇怪，小梅和小亮以及我還有小景、小弦、精市我們都是一起長大的朋友，我們感情很好是很正常的。」慈郎想不出個所以然來。  
「小梅和小亮以及慈郎他們是我們這群人裡面最要好的鐵三角，感情好到不行是很正常的。」真田也解釋。  
「長太郎，你知道嗎？我很喜歡小梅的笑容喔！」冥戶真誠的說，然後停頓一下。  
「其實不只有我，我們這群人以及手塚都很喜歡她的笑容，那個我們想要守護的笑容，從小到現在我都很喜歡，這個習慣我戒不掉，且我不容許有人破壞她的笑容。」冥戶又繼續把話說完，他一直想說的真心話。  
「你們兩個給本大爺到旁邊去和好。」跡部下令。  
鳳拉著冥戶到旁邊去跳舞，隨著音樂的節奏在跳舞，其他人看見他們和好放心許多，不過梅雪對他們很頭痛，她很不喜歡這樣的感覺，她很不喜歡要這樣對著大家解釋，或是請大家來幫她的忙，她和冥戶明明只是好朋友，結果卻好像她是他們的第三者一樣，這種感覺很令她不爽。  
冥戶和鳳一起跳舞，但是他知道鳳這樣的動作已經惹火他最要好的朋友，冥戶突然有種後悔的感覺，鳳在交往前是一位好孩子、好學弟，但是現在呢？卻讓他和自己最要好的女性朋友不高興，一位是自己心愛的情人，一位是自己最要好的朋友，冥戶有些左右為難。  
一陣風吹過，櫻花的花瓣飄了下來，站在櫻花樹下跳舞的冥戶和鳳如同櫻花樹的精靈一樣，他們在櫻花紛飛的季節中跳舞，兩人的愛蔓延在這片櫻花樹下，風的使者稍來了愛的訊息，愛神也為他們翩翩起舞，這樣的情形如同身在仙境一般，那樣的美麗與祥和。  
『或許有些事情真的需要跟長太郎說清楚一些事情。』冥戶一邊跳舞一邊心想。  
「長太郎，我希望你下次不要再這樣了，我不能沒有你，但是我也不希望你去傷害我的好朋友。」冥戶開口對鳳說。  
「亮，我很抱歉，我不知道你和小梅姐認識這麼多年，如果可以，我真希望我在很久以前就認識你了。」鳳有些哀怨。  
「長太郎，我們是不需要這樣，回憶是可以創造的，能夠相處在一起才是最好的。」冥戶微笑的說。  
「亮～我最愛你了！」鳳馬上來個大告白。  
沒錯！回憶是可以創造的，不在乎相遇的時間長短，只在乎相遇之後他們所創造的回憶是否是美好的？只要在乎這點就可以。  
當感情留在那時，記憶也是否停留在那呢？感情的事誰也說不清，就如同往昔的回憶一樣。  
幸福是什麼？你又認為幸福是什麼呢？我相信幸福就是你陪伴在我的身邊，我可以看見你。那麼愛情又是什麼呢？相信你的心，我將與你在一起。  
愛你的心永不改變，直至天荒地老。那你又會愛我多久呢？我將會愛你生生世世，直到永遠，讓你一生都幸福。我將會花一生的時間來想念妳和愛你。  
天堂在哪裡？只要在你的身邊，哪裡都是天堂。山無稜，天地合，你是我永久的天堂。  
天長地久、海枯石爛、天荒地老，如果這些都實現將是我們分手的時候。  
我這一生只愛你一個人，因為你是我的幸運女神，幸運之神眷顧我，讓我遇見了你  
一直以為幸福在遠方，在可以追逐的未來....後來才發現 ......... 所謂的曾經，就是幸福。  
「愛」字收藏一顆完整的心 －代表珍惜  
「情」字依靠一顆站著的心 －代表陪伴  
喜歡一個人需要﹝衝動﹞  
愛一個人需要﹝勇氣﹞  
了解一個人需要是﹝時間﹞  
包容一個人需要﹝肚量﹞  
相愛要緣分  
相處要智慧。  
在櫻花給予的祝福下，冥戶和鳳依舊是最好的搭檔，最完美的情侶檔，傳說中只要站在櫻花下跳舞的情侶都會成為佳話，因為愛神會在櫻花樹上祝福他們，只要得到愛神祝福的情侶就永遠都不會分開，會一直在一起。  
只要不要忘記愛對方的心，感情就會一直很好，人與人之間多多少少都會有摩擦，不過只要把這些摩擦都去掉，人與人的相處就會變的很美好，情侶間只要能夠好好的互相溝通就會少一些摩擦，唯有這樣才能把傷害減到最低。  
鳳長太郎體會到一件事情，只要好好的跟他心愛的學長冥戶亮溝通的話，冥戶一定會好好的聽他說話，這是他在這場宴會上所體會到的心得。 終わり


	10. 櫻花紛飛時（真幸）

櫻花的季節到來，真田打開窗戶看見漂亮的櫻花已經開始開花了，他叫醒心愛的妻子來看這美麗的景象，正在好夢的幸村被丈夫給叫醒，看見窗外的櫻花已經開花了，她知道這幾天會有家族聚會，她看見櫻花就想起那如同櫻花般美麗的女子，她的好朋友。  
「啊！櫻花開了，過幾天就可以看見他們了。」幸村微笑。  
「嗯！他們會來的。」真田把妻子擁入懷中。  
「吶！我要吃烤魚。」幸村甜甜的說。  
「好，妳好好的休息，我去弄給妳吃，妳要多休息，我期待我們的孩子誕生。」真田寵溺的說。  
幸村微笑的看著心愛的丈夫，前幾天他們去醫院診療，醫生告訴他們說幸村懷孕了，他們有愛的結晶，由於幸村的身體虛弱，必須要很小心，真田護著心愛的妻子，對她百依百順，就是希望兩人可以擁有自己的孩子，幸村肚子裡的小小心跳聲是他們的希望，他們愛的結晶。  
真田在幸村懷孕的期間就開始親自下廚，為的就是不要讓幸村勞累，有些事情真田會親自動手來做，幸村也樂的高興，對此沒有持反對意見，大家都知道幸村體弱多病，懷孕又是一件很危險的事情，孕婦必須要好好照顧才行，真田就這樣一手包辦下來，讓幸村在懷孕期間像個少奶奶一樣。  
鈴～鈴～鈴～電話聲傳遍屋子裡，真田接起電話，「您好，這裡是真田家。」  
「小弦，我今天會和國光一起回去，小龍應該會一起來，大概就是這樣。」梅雪匆匆的交代。  
「好，不要太趕，要遵守交通安全。」真田叮嚀。  
「我知道，我會平安到達的。」梅雪答應。  
「小雪要回來啦！」幸村微笑。  
「嗯！等下就可以看見她。」真田親吻幸村。  
「小雪總是神龍見首不見尾。」幸村無奈。  
「她從以前就是這樣。」真田微笑，他當然了解自己妹妹的個性。  
對幸村來說梅雪就像是行蹤飄忽不定的流浪者，不過只要妳想她，她就一定會出現，幸村對於這位好朋友非常的喜歡，梅雪總是默默的支持她，默默的安慰她，梅雪的溫柔是不容易看見的，可是卻讓人備感溫馨，又讓人很喜歡和她在一起，對幸村來說梅雪是那樣讓人備感溫暖與安心的好朋友。  
梅雪如同櫻花般的笑靨是多麼令人喜歡，也是那樣讓人心動，不管是男生還是女生都會心動，而那笑容卻又讓人心安，梅雪的笑容可以安撫人心，梅雪隨和的個性令人覺得很好相處，大家都非常的喜歡她，是一位值得深交的好女孩。  
「小梅是位很好的女孩，希望國光可以好好的對她。」真田看著窗外，他想起以前梅雪曾經對他哭訴過手塚變心的事情。  
「是啊！小雪的確是位很好的女孩。」幸村柔聲的說，她也知道丈夫在想哪件事情。  
真田進入廚房做飯給幸村吃，幸村坐在長廊上看院子裡的櫻花，她在等待她最好的朋友，偶爾瞄一下正在廚房做飯的丈夫，幸村心裡其實非常的甜蜜，她有一位愛她的丈夫，也有一位準備誕生的孩子，身邊也有許多好朋友，現在的她何其幸福，愛她的丈夫，共患難的朋友，即將出生的孩子，這樣的她，這樣的幸村精市其實是很幸福的。  
叮咚～叮咚～門鈴聲傳入兩人的耳中，幸村起身去開門，打開門後才發現到是柳生比呂士和仁王雅治來訪，這對夫妻來訪絕對沒有好事情，在廚房裡的真田看見他們兩人就很頭痛，真田對於仁王雅治可是很頭痛的，他們總是拐他心愛的妻子，不過現在幸村懷有身孕，他們會有底線，不會太過份。  
「副隊長，我們來啦！」仁王高興的說。  
「你們是沒事找事做嗎？」真田不太高興的扮起臉孔。  
「隊長，產檢說什麼？」柳生問到重點  
「醫生說胎兒很健康。」幸村笑的非常高興。  
真田把午餐用好，柳生和仁王就這樣順理成章的留下來吃午餐，真田細心的幫幸村把烤魚的魚刺挑掉，龍馬跟幸村一樣很喜歡吃烤魚，總是叫真田幫她把魚刺挑掉，久了就養成真田習慣幫幸村挑魚刺，柳生細心的幫仁王挟他喜歡吃的菜色，讓仁王吃的高興，兩位好好先生就這樣呵護他們的愛妻。  
下午是家族聚會，龍馬和梅雪都會回來，這只是簡單的家族聚會，而今年只有小孩子們參加這場聚會，他們的祖父母都已經過世，而父母親不是待在美國養老就是對於這聚會已經不太重視，時間是在龍馬和梅雪的祖母忌日的前後，這一直是他們之間的傳統，也是他們一年一度的聚會，主要是聯絡大家的感情，說說這一年的見識，說說這一年發生什麼大事，即使大家都成家立業也都沒忘記這件事情，只要到這日子大家都會回到神奈川來聚會。  
【所謂的家族聚會會分成兩邊，一邊是真田家與越前家的聚會，屬於父親這邊的親戚，另一邊是跡部家與越前家的聚會，屬於母親這邊的親戚，但是由於三方都有經濟上或是公事上的往來，大家都彼此認識，偶爾家族聚會也會合辦在一起。】  
吃過中餐的仁王與柳生決定留下來陪伴幸村，而真田去車站接梅雪他們，剛剛梅雪打電話來說他們已經到車站了，要麻煩真田去接他們，幸村可是非常期待梅雪的到來，畢竟已經有好久、好久沒有見到他們了，只有今天可以將忙碌的他們回到放輕鬆的日子裡。  
「我回來了。」真田對屋子裡的人說。  
「弦一郎，小雪呢？」幸村跑到門口去迎接他們，迫不及待的問。  
「就這麼急的想要見到我啊！」梅雪笑著說。  
「我想妳。」幸村擁抱梅雪。  
手塚、不二、龍馬、梅雪坐在真田家的客廳裡，柳生和仁王沒有離開，這是一場小聚會，八個人就這樣在談論過的好不好等等之類的事情，幸村更是抓著梅雪不放的談論說肚子裡的胎兒的媽媽經，梅雪也有自己和手塚的愛的結晶，兩位懷孕的少婦有一堆可以談論的話題。  
「唔～姊姊和精市姊姊的話題真多。」龍馬有感而發。  
「小龍，最近網球打的好嗎？」真田關心的問。  
「成績還不錯，或許應該可以退休當家庭主婦了。」龍馬看見兩女人幸福的樣子。  
「呵呵！是啊！她們還真幸福。」不二微笑的說。  
大家就這樣有一句沒一句的聊天，看見兩位女人幸福的樣子大家都非常的高興，就這樣他們一直聊天到傍晚，真田眼看晚餐時間就要到了，他正在想要出去吃還是自己煮飯，不過想到一次要煮八個人份的飯菜他就有些頭痛，不過想想還是請大家到外頭吃飯，因為他看見妻子和自己的妹妹聊天聊的非常開心，龍牙和亞矢人在國外，又都剛好有事情，所以早已知會一聲說這次會缺席，說下次再找一天來見面。  
「小梅，我們出去吃吧！也差不多是晚飯時間了。」真田對梅雪說。  
「好啊！」梅雪微笑的回答。  
就這樣他們難得來到一間中國餐館，大家各自點了他們想要吃的食物開始吃飯，一邊吃飯一邊聊天，幸村總有聊不完的話題對梅雪說，梅雪也是靜靜的聽幸村對她說的話，然後偶爾插上一句話表示自己的意見，梅雪知道幸村很渴望見到自己，既然難得回來就好好聽自己的好朋友在說什麼，這種事情也是很快樂的。  
晚餐時間結束，手塚、梅雪、不二、龍馬準備回去車站搭車回到東京，幸村依依不捨的看著梅雪，梅雪也知道幸村會不捨自己，畢竟這次分開就不知道什麼時候才會再見面，大家都各有事情要忙，總不可能一到周末就出來見面，梅雪現在接管公司的事情，連週末假日要出門都有困難，如果不是現在懷孕的關係被丈夫勒令停止工作，她可能早就已經被工作壓的喘不過氣來了。  
「好啦！別這麼不捨的，我明天再過來，好嗎？」梅雪對於幸村總是投降的那方。  
「真的嗎？可是妳的事情？」幸村有些擔心。  
「放心，我已經從網壇上退下來了，而公司的事情國光會幫我處理，他說懷孕的女人不能碰工作上的事情。」梅雪微笑的對幸村說。  
幸村聽見梅雪的保證後就高高興興的跟著自己的丈夫回家去，真田眼底有一些歉意，他知道自己心愛的妻子總是會為難自己疼愛的妹妹，梅雪對這件事情一笑置之，她沒有很在意這件事情，因為她知道一個人待在家裡也是一件非常無聊的事情，既然有空閒的時間就出來走走，對身體也會很有幫助，這樣何嘗不好呢？！  
當晚，幸村回到家中後把以前拍的相片全部拿出來，真田有些不解的看著幸村把家中的相片全部拿出來，幸村翻到其中一張相片，那張相片是大家一起去賞花的時候所照的照片，她還記得那時候也像現在一樣是櫻花紛飛的季節，那時候的他們笑的好不開心，大家一起賞花時候的快樂笑靨都留在相片中，幸村在懷念那時候的情景。  
即使過了好多年，相片中的回憶都一直保留在幸村的心中，同時她也記得那時候丈夫的溫柔，只有她能體會的溫柔，只屬於她的溫柔，她最心愛的丈夫的溫柔，其實幸村想保存的就是丈夫對她的溫柔，從中學時代她的丈夫就只對她一個人非常的溫柔，不對！應該是說從他們認識起她的丈夫只把情人的溫柔給了她一個人。  
「妳在看什麼看的那麼出神？」真田問幸村。  
「我在看相片，順便想想以前的事情。」幸村微笑的回答真田。  
「是嗎？」真田把幸村抱入懷中。  
「其實弦一郎很溫柔的。」幸村微笑的說。  
「為什麼？」真田不解的問，雖然說這句話從以前聽到現在，他還是沒法子理解涵義。  
「因為弦一郎對我最好了，總是疼我。」幸村笑的溫柔。  
「呵呵！以前我第一眼見到妳，我就知道我要保護妳，且我也被妳的一顰一笑所吸引。」真田親吻幸村。  
他們兩人相依在一起，他們兩個從以前到現在都相知相惜一路走到現在，雖然說感情的路上沒有跟一般的情侶一樣風平浪靜的，可是他們還是一路走到現在，幸村的病情不得不讓真田神經緊張，但是他們的感情卻不是說變就變，兩人攜手走到現在，這對兩人來說卻是莫大的幸福。  
「當我發現到我生病的時候，我那時候的念頭就是，我不能陪弦一郎一起回家了，那時候的我好傷心。」幸村訴說著過去的一切。  
「當妳發病的時候，我的心整個糾結在一起，我害怕我所愛的人會這樣的離我而去，就如同小梅發病的時候。」真田也說出他的心裡話。  
「可是我們現在在一起了。」幸村笑的好不開心。  
「是啊！」真田眼底都是笑意。  
他們在一起了，走過大風大浪後他們在一起了，現在的他們感情非常的好，而他們期待的孩子也有了，雖然說才幾個月而已，但是對他們來說卻是一件很值得開心的事情，擁有自己的孩子是他們的夢想，幸村的身體虛弱，當初檢查的時候醫生告訴他們最好不要抱太大的期望，就如同梅雪和手塚一樣，可是老天爺像是回應他們的願望一樣給一個孩子，讓幸村懷孕起來，讓他們可以擁有一個自己的孩子。  
其實老天爺對他們是很公平的，雖然幸村生過大病，一度經歷鬼門關，但是老天爺卻還捨不得把她的性命拿走，反而是留下她的性命讓她和真田在一起，讓他們走過風風雨雨的感情世界，讓他們攜手結為連理，讓他們擁有自己想要的孩子。  
真田和幸村結為連理的時間剛巧也是在櫻花紛飛的時候，擁有孩子的消息也是在這個時候，真田向幸村表白的時候也是在櫻花飛紛飛的時候，他們的好事情總是在櫻花盛開又紛飛的季節裡，這個季節代表著他們的好事的發生，因此他們始終相信在櫻花紛飛的時候都會有好事情發生。  
「或許我們該感謝櫻花，因為所有的好事都發生在這時候。」幸村柔聲的說。  
兩人相視而笑，然後一同轉向窗外去看夜晚的櫻花，夜晚的櫻花別具有風味，他們的一生就如同櫻花盛開的時候，既美麗又燦爛。 終


	11. 何時會有櫻花雨（柳切）

立海大附屬中學是神奈川縣的網球名校，現任的校隊成員有漂亮的皇后娘娘、面無表情的皇帝陛下、聲名遠播的軍師、愛吃甜食的丸子、巴西的黑狼、奸詐的狐狸、優雅的紳士、暴躁的海帶頭，這是現任立海大校隊的成員，這八個人也是四對情侶，校隊成員還包含網球隊的經理，是皇后娘娘的妹妹，風趣又可愛。  
「姊姊，今年的櫻花開了耶！」亞矢開心的笑。  
「妳想要找小龍去看櫻花，對吧！」幸村牽著亞矢的手。  
「嗯！我也想去聽小雪姊姊的音樂會。」亞矢臉紅。  
「其實妳想去看龍牙，對吧！」幸村故意說。  
因為被姊姊說中心事的關係，亞矢的臉像是紅蘋果一樣，真田在一旁看著幸村家的兩姐妹互動，讓他想起小時候大家玩在一起的時光，那令人著迷的時光，可是真田倒是擔心球隊的軍師柳和他的小情人切原，這兩個人的低氣壓已經有稍稍影響到球隊的風氣。  
還在學校的柳和切原，「赤也，該回家了。」柳輕輕的提醒。  
「好。」切原有些不高興。  
「你還在生我的氣嗎？」柳刻意的問。  
「沒有，我哪敢！」切原很不高興的說。  
兩人的氣氛有些僵硬，僵持不下去，柳只好默默的把書包收好，然後自己先回家去，切原看見這種情形也自己回家去，前兩天才剛剛吵過架的兩人，最近的氣氛變的很怪異，讓大家都覺得很不舒服，他們因為是否要去賞花這件事情而吵翻天，柳也為了這件事情而去找梅雪幫忙，柳可以分析所有事情，但並不代表對感情的事情就可以處理的很好，到現在他還不知道要怎麼解決他們吵架的事情。  
稍早社團活動的時間，柳打電話給梅雪。  
「我應該怎麼辦才好？」柳打電話問梅雪。  
「我說你真的很喜歡他的話就陪她去看櫻花，況且這件事情本來就不值得你們這樣吵。」梅雪頭痛，怎麼大家都把她當成戀愛顧問。  
「乾貞治，我說過多少遍不要在社團活動時間來逗弄海堂！」梅雪壓著電話對球場裡的人喊。  
在電話的另一頭的柳聽見梅雪所說的話有些小羨慕，他非常的羨慕自己的好朋友，乾貞治，他可以跟自己的情人相處的那麼好，反觀自己卻是這麼的無奈。  
「蓮二，有時間的話帶赤也去去看櫻花，好好的去約會，赤也不就是為了這點兒跟你鬧脾氣的嗎？」梅雪分析事情並建議柳。  
「嗯～我考慮看看！」柳想了想。  
「你知道就好，還有啊！有時候要站在對方的立場想一下。」梅雪對柳說。  
掛上電話，柳聽的懂梅雪所說的意思，當初他就是沒有站在切原的立場來想，切原難得找自己去看櫻花，而自己卻想都沒想就直接拒絕他，兩人就因為這點而吵的不可開交，從一個星期前就冷戰到現在，真田已經警告他要他趕快去跟切原和好，不要影響整個球隊的風氣，沒有人喜歡處在低氣壓帶。  
隔天社團活動時間，柳鼓起勇氣約切原去看櫻花。  
「赤也，我們去賞櫻花，就我們兩個。」柳對切原說。  
「真的嗎？柳學長。」切原高興不已。  
「嗯！真的！」柳答應。  
看見切原高興的樣子柳放心許多，柳不喜歡看見切原不高興的樣子，偶爾順一下自己小情人的意又有何不好呢！畢竟兩人從交往到現在都沒有好好的出去約會過，其他的情侶都有出去約會的現象，反而只有他們一次也沒有約會去過，仁王老是拿這點笑他們，怪不得切原會沉不住氣來。  
假日來臨，切原一大早就非常高興的等待柳來接他去看櫻花，柳決定帶自己的情人去看山櫻花，還有八重子櫻花，看見這些櫻花切原當然也非常的高興，對切原來說這是他們第一次的約會。  
『總算不用再被仁王學長笑了。』切原心想。  
『下次一定要找比呂士好好的管管雅治。』柳盤算，軍師的報復心態可不輸給狐狸。  
「赤也，你今天很高興？」柳問。  
「嗯！我沒想到學長知道這有漂亮的櫻花！」切原高興的說。  
「我們兩個單獨相處的時候你應該叫我什麼？」柳開始咄咄逼人。  
「蓮…蓮…蓮二。」切原有些小口吃。  
「這才對嘛！」軍師的腹黑模式全開。  
「哈哈哈！」切原只有乾笑的份。  
柳找了一處地方可以讓兩人坐下來休息野餐，就在一處的櫻花樹下，柳鋪上準備好的地舖讓兩人可以做來休息，切原看著柳鋪好後就坐下來休息，柳看著時間也不早了，可以準備吃中餐，切原和柳同時有默契的把中餐拿出來，這些便當都是雙方家長的心血，切原媽媽準備許多切原愛吃的東西，柳的菜色也非常的豐富，不過有些清淡，畢竟柳不是很喜歡吃油膩的東西。  
兩人就這樣靜靜的把午餐吃完，他們大約把飯盒收拾一下就要準備下山，這段時光的甜蜜令他們難忘，柳輕輕的牽起自家小情人的手，兩人就這樣緩緩的走下山去，山上的櫻花依舊開花，毫不猶豫的呈現在他們的眼前，有漂亮的櫻花在為他們送行，送他們下山去。  
「蓮二，我今天好開心喔！」切原高興的笑著。  
「你開心就好，這兒的櫻花很漂亮。」柳也笑著說。  
「蓮二怎麼知道這裡的？」切原煞是不解的問。  
「精市跟我說的。」柳回答自己的小情人。  
這座山上的確是幸村跟柳說的，因為幸村很久以前就曾經來過這，那時候他們還小，是和大家一起在這裡賞花，柳特別問過幸村哪裡的山櫻花好看，幸村就介紹這裡給柳，因此柳帶切原來這裡看櫻花，這裡不太會有許多人來賞花，畢竟這裡是私人土地。  
「蓮二，這裡的櫻花紛飛的樣子好像在下櫻花雨喔！」切原高興的說。  
「是啊！非常的漂亮。」柳也高興的說。  
「櫻花雨真的很美。」切原快樂的說。  
「的確！」柳也贊同。  
在這櫻花紛飛的時候，如同在下櫻花雨一般，漂亮的風景呈現在兩人的眼前，切原就是想看這樣的景色，而他如願以償的看見這樣的景色，柳也懂得自己小情人的心思，他就是知道切原想要看櫻花落下的時刻，才刻意的帶他到這山區來看櫻花，聽說這其實是情人們的聖地，不過這不就是一個傳說，誰知道呢？  
難得出來約會讓柳看見切原的另外一面，這樣也對柳更了解切原，自己的小情人如果不試著去了解的話，有時候會失去一些應該有的感情，梅雪的一句話提醒了柳，偶爾也試著站在對方的角度想想，或許會讓你更了解你的另一半喔！古人說的好，當局者迷，旁觀者清，很多人會在當下迷失自己，都需要有人去輕輕的點醒他們，讓他們了解到有些時候不可以只主張自己的意見，要好好的跟對方溝通溝通。  
切原那種毫無心機的笑容讓柳非常的開心，以往的在球場上的切原如同惡魔一般，反而在這裡的切原像是小孩子一樣，可愛到不行，因此柳才會非常的開心，這樣的切原只有他才能見到。  
他們的約會結束後，大家回到正常的生活去，可愛的小海帶頭就這樣傻傻的被詐欺師狐狸給拖去問話，眼尖的軍師看見這樣的情形，馬上找到狐狸詐欺師的親親老公來幫忙，比呂士看見柳發揮他的腹黑模式，趕緊把自己心愛的老婆大人桌來離小海帶頭遠些，沒有人有膽去招惹幾乎跟社長一樣的腹黑者，他們都是借刀殺人的人，誰有膽去惹他們，下場自行負責。  
果然柳開始他的一連串的報復行動，當然幸村與真田卻不去管這件事情，誰叫幸村想要看戲，疼老婆的真田就不會刻意去管這件事情，等柳報復完後這件事情就會和平的落幕，其他的隊員只能同情不長眼惹到軍師的狐狸，他們也沒膽子敢去阻止軍師，如果敢去阻止的話，下場一樣會很慘，誰會讓自己沒命啊！又不是白目的傢伙。  
切原小海帶頭並不知道因為自己的關係，狐狸被軍師整的很慘，只是乖乖的安份的練習，他可不想被副部長的竹刀打，真田打人可是從不手下留情的，切原可是很怕真田的，他當然會乖乖的練習，至少現在他和柳的感情又更進一步，這是件可喜可賀的事情。 終


	12. 櫻花戀（桃杏）

橘杏是不動峰中學的學生，也是一位活潑可愛的女孩，她是不動峰中學校對橘桔平的妹妹，是不動峰校隊都很疼愛的小女孩，大家都很喜歡她。  
桃城武是青學校隊裡的怪人，是個大胃王，也是青學校對俗稱的怪力桃子，陽光型的男孩，超級活潑有活力，有一位死對頭海堂薰，陽光型的個性讓人很喜歡，很受大家的歡迎。  
他們兩人相遇的時候是在地區大賽的時候，梅雪和龍馬在接頭往球場打球的時候認識的，桃城第一眼見到橘杏的時候，桃城覺得橘杏是個很可愛的女孩子，當橘杏見到桃城時，他覺得桃城是非常陽光型的男孩，兩人都對對方有好感，至少沒有討厭的感覺。  
「阿武，明天我們去約會吧！」小杏開心的說。  
「好啊！明天在哪裡見面？」桃城問。  
「那你來我家接我。」小杏有些小小任性的說。  
「可以啊！」桃城沒有猶豫的說。  
就這樣交往許久的兩人開始他們的約會大計，橘杏非常的開心，他們很久沒有約會了，最近又是櫻花的花季，是個浪漫的季節，也是適合約會的好日子，桃城並沒有滿心期待這次的約會，他當然很寵橘杏，對橘杏也特別的好，畢竟橘杏是他第一位女朋友，他的初戀女友。  
隔天早上桃城依約去接橘杏，橘杏很早就起床，橘媽媽有些訝異的看著眼前的情況，隨後又笑笑的表示了解，橘桔平倒是有些訝異，不過想想後發現小杏應該是要去約會，小杏吃完早餐正在等門鈴聲響，等待桃城來接她去約會，果然很快的門鈴聲就響起，橘杏快速的衝到門口，打開門看見桃城已經在門口等她了。  
「媽、哥，我出門了。」小杏對著屋子裡的人大喊。  
「路上小心，要早點回來。」橘桔平告知橘杏。  
「知道了。」橘杏大喊。  
橘杏通知桃城一起出門，小杏高興的挽著桃城的手開心的到處走，一路上有遇到許多人，在接頭往球場打球的是冥戶和梅雪，他們身邊很少會有情人的陪伴，今天不是週休假日，也不是連續假期，只是普通的單一假日，剛好在星期三放假，可是不知道為什麼就是了，剛好隔一週又是黃金假期。  
「呼～難得多賺一天假期，下週又是黃金假期，有點期待。」冥戶超級高興。  
「說的也是呢！」梅雪微笑的回答。  
「學姊，妳和冰帝冥戶在打球？」桃城有些不解的問。  
「是啊！這是我們的習慣。」梅雪微笑的說。  
「等下去店裡，妳吃什麼？」冥戶毫無顧忌的從後面抱梅雪。  
「我想吃章魚燒小丸子，店裡應該有工具可以做。」梅雪習慣性的跟冥戶說。  
「你們的感情好好喔！」小杏笑笑的說。  
「是啊！因為我們從小一起長大的。」冥戶把梅雪抱的更緊。  
「你們不是要約會，不趕快去的話今天好玩的地方很快就會人擠人喔！」梅雪小小的提醒一下。  
「說的也是，那學姊再見囉！」桃城大剌剌的打過招呼後和小杏一起離開。  
於是他們離開街頭網球場，準備去大家常去的約會地點，小杏不解冥戶為什麼和梅雪那樣的要好，他們不是都另有情人嗎？可是冥戶竟然可以這樣大方的把梅雪抱在懷裡，如果讓手塚和鳳看見他們不會吃醋嗎？因此小杏決定開口問桃城這個問題。  
「阿武，梅雪學姊和冰帝的冥戶有這樣的親密動作，他們的情人不會吃醋嗎？」小杏不解的問。  
「應該會吧！可是手塚社長好像知道他們是從小一起長大的關係，至於冰帝的鳳我就不曉得。」桃城解釋。  
「好奇怪喔！我沒有想到他們的感情會這樣的好。」小杏有些覺得不可思議。  
「其實我們已經見怪不怪了，只要有比賽的時候冰帝的冥戶一定會過來觀看，經常會做像剛剛那樣的動作。」桃城也百思不解。  
「不過他們的感情一定很不錯才會這樣。」小杏像是了解的說。  
「是啊！他們的感情真的很不錯。」桃城也贊同小杏的說法。  
當他們來到電影院的前面，小杏仔細的看今天想要看的電影，難得兩人出來約會，況且最近上映的電影也不錯，有很多好看的電影，桃城也耐心的等待小杏選擇好自己想要看的電影，然後一起陪她進電影院看電影，過了幾分鐘，小杏終於選好她要看的電影，一部浪漫的愛情藝文片，桃城有些頭痛，這種片子他一定會想睡覺，不過想想還是陪小杏去看。  
兩人買了飲料和爆米花進入電影院，找到自己的好位子坐了下來，他們等待著電影開始播放，這部片給桃城的感覺是要說好看沒有多好看，要說難看也沒有多難看，整個感覺就是這部片非常的普通，跟一般的愛情文藝片是一樣的，讓人看了沒有多感動，小杏卻哭的半死，她認為非常的好看，桃城卻是呵欠連連，不過他小心翼翼的不讓小杏發覺到，畢竟小杏看的很高興，桃城不忍壞了她的興致。  
中午時間，他們出了電影院，小杏決定來去她最近發現到一家好吃的店裡去，只是碰巧早上遇到梅雪他們也在那裡，那裡剛好是他們打工的地方，不過他們卻找了一處好地方沒讓桃城與小杏看見，也請別的服務生去那裡招呼他們，今天他們難的不需要打工，只需要好好的休息，畢竟他們輪班的時間還不到。  
「我同學跟我說這裡的東西都很好吃。」小杏高興的說。  
「看起來是不錯，我之前也有聽英二學長說過。」桃城回應小杏的話。  
「還好我之前來有先預約，不然這裡一到假日都沒有位子。」小杏笑的好不開心。  
「其實這裡只要跟龍牙學長說一下就好了，他就會幫我們定位。」桃城理所當然的說。  
「這樣啊！不過老是麻煩別人也不好。」小杏微笑的說。  
「說的也是，決定要點什麼了嗎？」桃城問。  
「決定好了，waiter！」小杏把服務生叫過來。  
「請問要點什麼？」服務生問他們。  
「我要一份…」小杏說出自己想要的餐點。  
「我要一份這個和這個。」桃城說出自己想要的東西。  
服務生快速的寫下他們想要的東西，然後拋物線一拋丟給在吧檯工作的服務生，那位服務生拿下單子後就把單子送進廚房，然後繼續自己的工作，在廚房裡的冥戶和梅雪拿到菜單馬上開始動手工作，今天他們是內場人員不是外場人員，不需要太擔心會見到他們，至於龍馬和龍牙就算見到他們也不會太驚訝，這裡他們很常出沒。  
「哇～東西超好吃的！」桃城像是發現新大陸一般。  
「就是說啊！口味好獨特喔！」小杏也非常的開心。  
「怪不得這裡一到假日就有許多人來。」桃城總算明白為什麼客人會很多的道理。  
「是啊！下次再來的話一定要預約，這裡的東西好吃到讓人想要再來。」小杏非常的高興。  
「那我們下次再來吧！下次我請學姐他們幫我們一下。」桃城喜歡看小杏的笑容。  
「好啊！不過也別太常麻煩人家才行。」小杏微笑的回答桃城，但也要他不要太常麻煩別人。  
他們兩人開開心心的把中飯吃完，然後一邊聊天一邊坐著吃飯後的點心，梅雪趁著他們沒有注意的情況把店裡的負責人叫來說話，悄悄的要負責人把他們的餐點說要打折，負責人把這件事情跟算錢的服務生說，他們了然的點點頭，店裡在夫人倫子的規定下只要是青學的學生或是教職員來這裡消費都可以打折，畢竟南次郎老爺就是青學畢業的，小姐、少爺也都是讀青學，當然還有其他的學生多少也可以打折。  
「吃飽了，我們去付錢吧！等等看想去哪玩。」桃城笑笑的說。  
「好，等下我們去逛街吧！」小杏高興的說。  
桃城高高興興的結帳，服務生給了桃城兩張打折卡，桃城開心的把東西拿回去給小杏，然後兩人一同步出這家店，這種溫馨的場面讓店裡的服務生會心一笑，這對戀人感情非常的不錯，大家都覺得小杏非常的可愛，大家都覺得桃城是位幸運兒，竟然擁有這麼可愛的女友，漂亮、可愛又不失大方，簡直跟他們心目中的女神，他們的大小姐非常相似。  
「阿桃他們今天應該會很愉快。」梅雪笑著說。  
「就是啊！下星期跟長太郎約會好了。」冥戶看見他們約會的情形說。  
「想約會啦！真是！」梅雪搖頭。  
「妳不想嗎？」冥戶好奇。  
「一點也不想，再說每次跟國光去約會都很無聊。」梅雪直接否決。  
小杏和桃城開心的走在街上，他們開心的逛著街，在逛街的兩人有意搭沒一搭的在聊天，兩人聊天的內容幾乎是有關學校和網球的話題，網球是他們的共同興趣，喜歡到開始談論都是一件非常美好的事情，小杏好喜歡她身邊的陽光男孩，這個男孩帶給她從未有過的快樂，讓小杏非常的開心不已。  
桃城也很開心自己交到一位非常可愛又活潑的女朋友，至少能夠像現在一樣跟她出來約會，然後細細的品嚐這次約會所帶來的甜頭，小杏的活潑可愛是從交往到現在桃城所看見的，兩人是不知不覺的在一起，沒有排斥對方的感覺，對對方只有喜歡的感覺，這種感覺對他們的戀情有加分的作用。  
街道上的櫻花樹飄下一片片的櫻花花瓣，漂亮的美景讓人不勝唏噓，飄下來的花瓣像是在祝福這對情侶一樣，美的讓人離不開眼睛，小杏高興的拉著桃城在街上行走，櫻花飄下來的樣子讓小杏有些目不轉睛的，桃城寵溺的看著小杏，微笑的看著這一切，櫻花的季節，屬於他們的戀情。 FIN


	13. 心的距離（塚自創）

「小弦，國光變心了，我…我…嗚…嗚…」梅雪對真田哭訴。  
「不要哭了。」真田把梅雪抱在懷中安慰。  
世界上最遙遠的距離就是我在你身邊，可是你不知道我愛你，那麼…什麼樣的距離可以讓他們如此的煩惱呢？心的距離，明明近在咫尺，卻感覺那樣的遙遠，世界上最難以拉近的距離就是心靈上的距離。  
『什麼樣的生活可以成全我們兩個？』梅雪看著窗外心想。  
手塚和梅雪本來是一對人人稱羨的情侶，可是偏偏老天爺愛捉弄他們，讓他們的感情生活起了一場變化，那個他們從未料想到的變化，這個變化令梅雪感到煩躁也感到厭惡，幾乎要放棄她的感情，再一次的成為失敗者，這個變化就是他們合宿的時候冰帝的女生夕美看見手塚對他一見鍾情，不顧他有女朋友馬上對他展開熱烈的追求。  
『也許我們分開會比較好！果然，如果當初跟亮亮表白的話現在也不會這樣。』梅雪懊悔的想著。  
『在感情上我果然是個失敗者，我一點也不堅強，國光果然沒有把這些事情記在心裡。』梅雪乾脆把自己埋入棉被中。  
他們現在合宿的地方是跡部家的領地，房子大到所有房間大家都可以任意的去選擇，由於這個渡假山莊梅雪和冥戶以及慈郎、真田、幸村幾個熟識的人都常來，所以他們各自有房間，真田和幸村一直都住在同一間房間，龍馬和亞矢一起住，當然還包含小希，她們三個人一直都是同一間房間，冥戶一定是和梅雪睡在一起，慈郎會被跡部給拐回房間，龍牙習慣自己一個人睡。  
→小希，芥川由希子，慈郎的妹妹，龍馬的好友  
這次合宿卻破壞他們原有的計畫，不二堅持要和龍馬睡，龍馬只好委屈的離開亞矢她們，亞矢搬到龍牙的房間去，小希則是和柳生的妹妹春蘭以及千歲的妹妹由紀一起睡，鳳也堅持要冥戶陪伴，梅雪希望可以自己睡，她不想要見到手塚和夕美親親我我的樣子，這幾天她需要冷靜一下自己，冥戶堅持要把房間排在梅雪的房間隔壁，防止自己的好友會發生什麼事情。  
冥戶在房間裡走來走去的，對於這種毫無生氣的梅雪他有些不適應，看見自己同班的夕美這樣子的對待他的朋友，冥戶想到就非常的生氣，夕美是冰帝網球社的經理，平時看她不出現，結果沒想到一出現就搞成這樣，夕美同時也是榊教練的姪女，做什麼事情就仗著自己叔叔的關係有些囂張，有的時候連跡部都敢得罪，因此跡部對於夕美沒有什麼好感，但是礙於教練的關係沒辦法開除她。  
「小景！」冥戶打開門看見跡部準備進去梅雪的房間。  
「真不習慣看她沒有精神的樣子。」跡部難得一次正經的說。  
「是啊！真不像她。」冥戶苦笑。  
「以前的她是那樣的開心，她的笑容是我們的支柱。」跡部懷念以前美好的時光。  
「夕美那傢伙你又不行開除她，除非跡部伯伯有說話，我想這件事情跡部伯伯應該知道了吧？」冥戶無奈的說。  
「我爸知道了。」跡部回答冥戶的問題。  
跡部景吾在私底下是很替人著想的孩子，跡部的父親和母親都很疼愛梅雪和龍馬，當然對於菜菜子和龍牙也一視同仁，只是這些事情夕美都不曉得，夕美是很自傲的女生，只要每次梅雪去冰帝找跡部的話都會被欺負，當然被網球社的正式成員看見都會去通報跡部，夕美就會因為這樣而被罵一頓，本身榊教練也很欣賞梅雪，所以總是歡迎她來冰帝，夕美很不服氣。  
冥戶和跡部打開梅雪房間的門看見梅雪把自己包覆在棉被下，冥戶有些擔心的往床上坐下看著自己的好友，梅雪臉上沒有哭泣的樣子，冥戶細心的把棉被拿下來一點，隱隱約約有看見梅雪哭泣過的樣子，眼睛已經消腫很多，冥戶看見這樣子好不心疼，冥戶幫梅雪蓋好棉被跟跡部一起離開房間。  
手塚在自己的房間中看書，好不容易纏著他的女生已經離開了，手塚看見自己最心愛的女友沒有精神的樣子很心疼，兩個人好不容易敞開心胸，結果沒有想到這個女生闖了進來，讓他們平靜又毫無波瀾的感情產生不可預料的變化，梅雪已經徹底的認為手塚變心，可是梅雪不像是一般的女生，沒有一哭二鬧三上吊，只是微笑的跟他說分手的事情，然後祝福他們，只有這樣，可是了解梅雪的人都知道梅雪的情緒太過冷靜，反而讓他們有些害怕和恐懼。  
「姊姊的反應太過冷靜，讓人很擔心。」龍馬看著眼前的帥哥說。  
「如果換作是我的話，龍馬會不會傷心呢？」不二擔心的問。  
「也許會，我只希望我們不會發生這樣的事情。」龍馬苦笑。  
「我們不會發生的，如果有的話我會直接拒絕。」不二化解龍馬的擔心。  
龍馬看見窗外的天色，她只希望明天可以看見好好又有活力的姐姐，而不是這樣明明是笑，可是笑意卻達不到眼睛裡，那樣子的姐姐感覺上很讓人不舒服，笑容看起來就是硬撐的，不只是她擔心，只要是認識梅雪的人都會擔心。  
「早安！」梅雪努力的表現有精神給大家看。  
「早安！」冥戶微笑的道早。  
夕美看見這樣的情形故意推了梅雪一把，梅雪就這樣重心不穩的差點跌倒，冥戶眼明手快的接住梅雪，把梅雪抱在懷裡，冥戶把梅雪扶好，本來想要發脾氣去罵夕美，當他感覺到梅雪緊緊抓住他的衣服的時候，冥戶就自然放棄這個念頭，冥戶狠狠的瞪夕美，然後繼續的呵護梅雪。  
昨天晚上，冥戶跟鳳商量一些事情，『長太郎，我希望你可以諒解一些事情。』  
『亮，我知道了。』鳳微笑的說。  
『我對小梅好，會做出一些跟情侶在一起的動作，希望你不會計較。』冥戶擔心的看著鳳。  
『我不會有問題的，我只希望夕美學姊可以不要太過分了。』鳳諒解冥戶想要做的事情。  
『謝謝你相信我！』冥戶微笑。  
『亮是我這輩子最愛的人，我很感謝小梅姐給我這樣的機會，讓我可以跟你相戀，我會一直相信亮的。』鳳高興的說。  
鳳很感謝當初梅雪沒有說出自己喜歡冥戶的事情，讓他有機會和冥戶相戀，冥戶沒多說什麼，或許這樣子是最好的結果，畢竟如果要說分手的話，鳳一定會不忍心的，錯過了那件事情就不要想要可以再一次的重來，既然錯過了他們就當好朋友就好了。  
「小梅，妳沒事吧！」冥戶擔心的問。  
「我沒事。」梅雪突然看見冥戶放大的臉有些臉紅。  
『怪了，我是怎麼了？怎麼會看見亮亮就臉紅？』梅雪不解的想。  
「妳怪怪的耶！」冥戶擔心的問。  
「沒事！我沒事！」梅雪站穩腳步。  
「真的嗎？」瞬間冥戶親吻梅雪的嘴唇。  
梅雪睜大眼睛不可思議的看著自己的好友，他從來不會這樣的，今天是吃錯藥了嗎？而且鳳竟然沒有反應，大家看到這樣的情況完全嚇到，龍馬很確定自己看見七大不可思議的事情，幸村微笑的看著現在的情況，料事如神的她已經察覺到冥戶想要做什麼，真田只是沒好氣的看了一下手塚的反應，手塚沒有什麼反應，不二露出微笑看著自己女友驚嚇過度的表情，跡部滿意的看著夕美的表情，不過手塚的反應讓他們失望，他們刻意聯合起來演這場戲的原因就是要看手塚的反應，結果沒想到讓他們大失所望。  
「小景，小亮已經演的出神入化，可是手塚還是沒有反應，這件事小梅知道的話一定會把我們給宰了的。」慈郎擔心的說。  
「本大爺一定會解釋清楚的，不要太在意，小亮老早就想這樣做了。」跡部好笑的看著自己的好友。  
「我說你，你們既然要演戲的話幹麻不跟我說一下。」梅雪小聲的在冥戶的耳邊說。  
「如果跟妳說的話就前功盡棄了，不過妳是怎麼發現的？」冥戶故意在梅雪的脖子上咬一小口。  
「長太郎沒有反應實在是太奇怪了，要演戲也給我做真實點。」梅雪習慣性的回嘴。  
「我們去約會吧！反正這裏很大，我記得妳很喜歡在這附近走走的。」冥戶深情的看著梅雪。  
「好啊！陪我散散心吧！回來就陪我彈鋼琴，我需要有人陪我靜心一下。」梅雪小鳥依人的回答。  
不愧是演技派的兩人，在場的人幾乎都被耍的團團轉，當然還是有瞭解他們的人知道這場戲不是只是逢場作戲，手塚不著痕跡的擺脫夕美，離開餐廳自己去走走，他不想見到這樣的場面，夕美很氣手塚甩開自己，梅雪沒有多說什麼，她在害怕，害怕這一切是個夢，冥戶陪伴她走過她生病的時候，她的不安，她的恐懼，冥戶都可以一一的感覺的出來，梅雪不知道自己是否可以再次的接受手塚國光這個人，一個令她心動的人。  
「亮亮，我不知道我自己是否還有勇氣去接受手塚國光這個人？」梅雪看著風景對冥戶說。  
「妳可以的，一直以來妳都有絕對的自信，怎麼這次不敢面對呢？」冥戶微笑的問。  
「感情的路上已經受到那麼多的波折，你覺得我還會有勇氣去接受嗎？」梅雪苦笑的看著冥戶。  
「那是因為我們太過於瞭解對方，也太過於自信覺得對方可以了解自己的想法，結果到頭來我們都沒有表示什麼。」冥戶把他們自己整理出來的結論對梅雪說。  
「是啊！就是因為我們太過有自信了。」梅雪當然知道是為什麼。  
「如果那時候我們都表白的話，或許現在我們真的在一起，就如同弦一郎和精市那樣。」冥戶回想那時候的情景。  
梅雪看著漂亮的風景，她也知道夕美應該被她的好朋友們整的很慘，她不願意去想那些事情，現在的她或許應該想想等一下要怎麼面對那個人，她所深愛的人。  
「去面對吧！不要逃避了。」冥戶鼓勵。  
「可…我…」梅雪說不出話來，她看見站在冥戶後邊的手塚。  
「去吧！我愛妳。」冥戶把梅雪推到手塚的面前。  
「亮…亮…」梅雪對於那三個字有些訝異，那是遲來的表白。  
鳳把自己的情人摟在懷裡，「亮說出那三個字了嗎？」  
「說出來了，走吧！長太郎，還有…我愛你。」冥戶微笑的說。  
「我知道喔！亮。」鳳高興的說。  
手塚和梅雪一句話都沒有說，兩人沒有把視線放在對方的身上，梅雪有些害怕去面對手塚，畢竟只是一件小小的事情也可以像利刃一樣傷害很深，何況是感情上的事情，所有人都知道感情是一件無法言喻的漩渦，可是漩渦中如果出現了不該出現的東西就會害的雙方兩人無法再繼續的走下去，其實這個傷害帶給梅雪的是很大的衝擊。  
「對不起，我不應該這樣做的。」手塚道歉。  
「沒關係，我們還不是很成熟，會遇到這種事情也是正常的。」梅雪體貼的說。  
「妳會原諒我嗎？」手塚問。  
「會，畢竟我也不成熟。」梅雪微笑。  
「是啊！我們都不成熟。」手塚苦笑的說。  
「對不起！」梅雪道歉。  
一陣風吹過去，吹亂了梅雪的長髮，手塚看見梅雪淡淡的笑容，他很喜歡梅雪那樣的笑容，淡淡的微笑彷彿如同看見天使一般，手塚總算知道為什麼冥戶喜歡看梅雪這樣的笑容，為什麼會喜歡上她的原因了，帶著淡淡的微笑的梅雪才是真真正正的梅雪，那樣的美麗與不可侵犯的氣質，在梅雪身邊的男孩子都是屬於她的騎士。  
『好美的笑容，怪不得他們會這麼喜歡小雪的笑容。』手塚已經明白事情。  
風傳來一聲話語，他聽見自己最心愛的人說出的話語，手塚對於這話語也回應回去，同時他也了然於心，因為他們的感情會陪伴他們走到人生的盡頭。  
「Ti amo」梅雪對著手塚說，風把這項訊息帶給手塚。  
「愛してる」手塚回答。 ────終  
愛してる→日語，我愛你、Ti amo→義大利語，我愛你。


	14. 因為是你所以喜歡你(柳生仁)

立海大最厲害的雙打也是網球部公認最甜蜜的夫妻最近好像開始冷戰，不對，不應該說最近，而應該說是從一個星期前就開始氣氛不對勁，這兩個人的關係不對勁連平常翹掉青學部活來立海大找自己最要好的女性朋友幸村的梅雪也感覺的出來，更何況是平常的網球社的人。  
皇帝真田的眉頭皺的更深，皇后娘娘幸村擔心的看著自己的丈夫，似乎在盤算是不是要找她最要好的朋友來，畢竟她最要好的朋友好歹也是真田皇帝的表妹，除了皇后娘娘之外就屬她可以勸勸真田皇帝了。  
「雅治，你和比呂士怎麼了嗎？」幸村擔心的問。  
「隊長，我…」仁王不知道要怎麼說。  
「有話好好說，不要讓社團的氣氛變的很怪異。」幸村微笑的說。  
「我知道了。」仁王知道幸村意有所指，最近因為他們的關係讓真田的眉頭皺的很厲害。  
幸村從仁王這邊沒有探聽到情報決定去找另外一位當侍者柳生比呂士，幸村可不想要看見自己最親愛的老公生氣，雖然說真田懲罰隊員她一概不過問就是，可是她還是不想見到生氣的真田，那樣子容易氣壞身子的，幸村可是會很擔心自己心愛的人的身體。  
「比呂士，你和雅治怎麼了？」幸村擔心的問。  
「隊長，沒什麼，只是例行性的吵架。」柳生淡淡的說。  
「是因為那位學妹嗎？」幸村對這件事情略有所聞。  
「嗯…」柳生不否認事實。  
「可以說說是怎麼回事嗎？」幸村的語氣不容拒絕。  
「我去兼任家教，萬萬沒想到那位學妹竟然喜歡上我，然後跟雅治挑釁，結果就變成現在這樣的狀況。」柳生一臉平靜的解釋。  
幸村知道即使柳生一臉平靜的解釋這件事情，但是他的內心卻是波濤洶湧的在翻滾，畢竟這件事情真的很嚴重，已經嚴重影響社團練習時間了，最近要和青學進行友誼賽，如果他們的雙打沒有和好的話是很大的難題，畢竟青學的雙打二可是不太好對付的人，好歹也是最強的職業選手，立海大的紳士柳生和詐欺師仁王的團隊默契可不輸給他們，沒有他們誰對付的了青學最厲害的雙打二呢？  
「能的話趕快跟雅治和好，我們要和青學舉辦友誼賽。」幸村擔心的說。  
「我知道了，我會盡量的。」柳生認同幸村的話。  
社團辦公室，亞矢正在和梅雪確認友誼賽的時間，「小雪姊姊，友誼賽的時間是這個星期六的上午9：00開始，對不對？」  
「對，星期六上午九點，準時在青學的網球場見面。」梅雪跟亞矢確認好時間。  
「好的，小雪姊姊，我會跟姊姊他們說的。」亞矢開心的說。  
「那就麻煩妳了，亞矢。」梅雪對亞矢說。  
亞矢掛上電話出去找自己的姐姐，這件事情是非常的重要，好不容易可以見到自己最好的朋友和親愛的男朋友，這些事情絕對不能因為外面那兩位夫妻在冷戰就取消，敢取消的話亞矢一定會把他們揍的片甲不留，幸村也很清楚妹妹的情況，這種事情絕對不會因為這點小事情就取消的，亞矢已經很清楚透露自己的決心給幸村知道，幸村也不想要取消這場友誼賽，她想要和自己的好友梅雪痛痛快快的打一場。  
「姊姊，我已經跟小雪姊姊確認過時間了，星期六上午九點，青學的網球部。」亞矢對自家的姐姐說。  
「我知道了，好想見小雪喔！」幸村有意無意的說。  
「我比較想見龍龍。」亞矢開始想念自己的好友。  
「呵呵！星期六就見的到面了。」幸村有把握的說。  
真田看見幸村家的姐妹在聊天，他沒有多說什麼，他只是有些擔心那位老是不注重自己身體健康的表妹，不過真田也很擔心柳生與仁王，這兩個傢伙到底是吵架還是演戲都分不出來，有的時候會仗著一些事把他們耍的團團轉，最近的氣氛應該不是他們在演戲，而是真的不對勁。  
「親愛的，我好想妳。」幸村故意打給梅雪，準備鬧一下梅雪。  
「精市，下次裝的像一點。」梅雪很平靜的說出這句話。  
「討厭啦！妳是怎麼知道的？」幸村有些哀怨的說。  
「如果聲音再ㄋㄞ一點，口氣再無辜些我大概就會相信了。」梅雪無奈的說。  
「小雪好過份喔！上次在醫院就拆穿我的謊言，現在也是，為什麼人家演戲妳都可以識破！」幸村要哭不哭的說。  
「誰叫妳失去記憶的那個表情一點也不像，我不是已經教過妳了嗎？如果有時間跟我聊天不如把電話拿給妳老公，我相信他現在臉色一定是鐵青的狀態。」梅雪不理會幸村的哭訴。  
梅雪沒有猜錯，真田的確是鐵青的看著幸村在講電話，真田聽見幸村講話的口氣就知道那個人是自己的表妹梅雪，能夠把幸村這種平常整人不擇手段的人玩弄在手掌上的只有梅雪，兩個同樣相似的人一定是一物剋一物，從小就是演技派的梅雪，個性淘氣愛整人，身邊的人幾乎都被她整過，想要整梅雪功力大概要像冥戶那樣厲害才行，連青學的不二都不敢動梅雪，幸村跟不二一樣，不同的是因為從小一起長大的關係，幸村敢跟梅雪耍賴。  
「小梅，妳還好吧！」真田把電話接過手劈頭就問梅雪的身體狀況。  
「很好啊！只要有人不打我手機煩我的話。」梅雪很和氣的說。  
「精市只是想和妳玩而已，要注意一下自己，不要才離開醫院馬上又要進去。」真田細心的叮嚀。  
「我知道，小弦和亮亮一樣，老是在擔心這個。」梅雪開始耍小孩子脾氣。  
「誰叫妳老是不注意自己，讓我們擔心，我不想要看見小龍在哭成那樣子了。」真田好聲好氣的安慰。  
「好嘛…人家會乖乖的啦！」梅雪乖乖的認栽。  
真田掛上電話，幸村從真田眼裡讀到的訊息就是要她趕快去勸勸柳生和仁王，真田實在是不喜歡社團裡有這樣的低氣壓，況且就要比賽了，他們這樣鬧脾氣下去，對大家都不好。  
「雅治，今天陪我回家好不好？」幸村笑笑的問。  
「部長，副部長不是會送妳回家嗎？」仁王發出疑問。  
「弦一郎今天沒有空，他又不放心我一個人回家，要我找人家送我回家。」幸村淚光閃閃的說。  
「亞矢呢？」仁王總覺得有陰謀，畢竟詐欺師當久了自然就會感覺出有怪異的地方。  
「亞矢今天要去找朋友，不跟我一起回家。」幸村就是要想法子把眼前的傢伙給拐回家去。  
「部長，你有什麼事情就明說吧！」仁王覺得自己鬥不過幸村，決定坦白從寬。  
「你和比呂士最近是怎麼了？」幸村微笑的問，但是擺明就是不准仁王說謊。  
「二年級的學妹一直纏著比呂士，比呂士也不去拒絕這件事情，他根本沒有把我放在心裡。」仁王對幸村抱怨，感覺上就像是快哭的樣子。  
「雅治，這不像你喔！我認識的詐欺師是對什麼事情都很有把握的人，趕在關東大會有膽對青學的梅雪提出挑戰的人。」幸村安慰著仁王，安撫著仁王的情緒。  
柳生來到辦公室看見仁王要掉淚的樣子，馬上把仁王抱離開辦公室，幸村只是在一旁偷笑，這樣表示她的目的地已經達到了，她可以趕快離開辦公室了，她心愛的親親老公已經在等待她，看樣子這兩位社員會自己去解決他們感情的事情，不需要他們這些外人去插手。  
柳生把仁王抱回自己的家，他們兩個關在自己的房間裡，柳生的妹妹春蘭看見自己哥哥表情就略知一二，看來今天是不能去打擾他們了，至於幫忙補習的學生春蘭也會打電話過去說柳生今天不會過去了，春蘭也懶的管那位女生會做出什麼樣的動作，春蘭只覺得仁王有些可憐，就因為那個女生的關係讓他們兩個關係變的這樣緊張，大家都非常的心疼，春蘭知道自己的父母親很喜歡仁王，也很心疼仁王這樣被欺負。  
「雅治，你今天怎麼了？你已經一個星期沒跟我說話了。」柳生看見這樣了仁王有些心疼。  
「我哪有怎麼了，你和那位學妹很好我又不能說什麼。」仁王的口氣像極吃醋的妻子。  
「我最喜歡的可是你喔！那位學妹我可看不上眼。」柳生安撫著仁王的情緒。  
柳生細碎的吻落在仁王的臉上，慢慢的落在仁王的身體上，仁王的衣服就這樣一件一件的被脫下來，仁王絲毫不覺得自己要被吃了，畢竟每次性愛的主導權都在柳生身上，仁王每次都會罵柳生偽紳士，柳生總是會淡淡的說只有在仁王的面前才會顯現出另外一面。  
「比呂…慢…慢…住…手…啦…」仁王呻吟著。  
「你不是很舒服嗎？」柳生惡意的搓著仁王的男性象徵。  
「我…哪…有…」仁王不服氣的反駁。  
「還有力氣反駁我，那表示我不用功。」柳生刻意的在仁王的脖子上咬一口。  
仁王腫大的男性象徵噴出白色的液體，柳生把白色的液體當成潤滑劑來用，抹在仁王的小穴附近，然後把手指一根根的放進去抽動，仁王的表情撫媚至極，柳生非常滿意仁王的表情，這一個星期的冷戰可是讓他禁慾很久了，今天要一次討回來，仁王對於這次的性愛覺得非常瘋狂，雖然說他們每次的性愛都非常的瘋狂，可是這次是柳生先失控，仁王的呻吟聲可是最好的催情劑。  
「嗯…嗯…啊…痛…」仁王感受到柳生的男性象徵。  
柳生堵住仁王的嘴巴，瘋狂的來個法式熱吻，兩人的舌頭在口腔裡嬉戲，柳生的下身被仁王的小穴緊緊的吸住，一進一出的抽動滿足了兩人的瘋狂的性愛，仁王的身上遍佈著激情所留下的痕跡，柳生的背後也都是仁王的抓痕，他們激情的性愛，瘋狂的性愛，代表著兩人都愛死了對方。  
性愛結束後，柳生還是壓在仁王的身上，柳生深情的看著仁王，仁王不服氣的把頭轉開，柳生知道他的小狐狸又在鬧脾氣了，看來剛剛的安慰還不夠用，需要來個甜言蜜語他的小狐狸才會乖乖的安靜下來，他知道最近因為那位學妹的事情讓仁王很不高興，他也對那位學妹表示過他有喜歡的人了，可是那位學妹並不死心，只好請幸村去幫忙勸勸那位學妹了。  
「我親愛的小狐狸，不要跟我嘔氣了，抱歉！最近是我疏忽你了。」柳生好聲好氣的安慰。  
「以後不准再跟那位學妹有來往，如果被我發現到的話，我就再也不要理你。」仁王撂下狠話。  
「遵命，我親愛的小狐狸，我不會再跟你以外的人很好了。」柳生自然把這件事情答應下來。  
「你知道就好，你，柳生比呂士是我仁王雅治的，誰也奪不走。」仁王宣示主權。  
柳生微笑的看著心愛的寶貝，他當然知道他的寶貝在說什麼，他也只喜歡仁王雅治這個人，其他人他都看不上眼，因為是仁王雅治，所以柳生比呂士喜歡他，這個道理就是這樣的簡單，只是仁王有點不清楚柳生的意思，總是會錯意柳生的意思，柳生必須要花費好大的工夫去解釋這件事情，可是柳生卻不厭其煩的去解釋，因為仁王雅治是柳生比呂士的寶貝，最心愛的寶貝。  
兩人經過床上的溝通後和好如初，仁王刻意對柳生撒嬌，一個禮拜沒有在一起害他很想念柳生的懷抱，柳生的懷抱是那樣的溫暖，總是在縱容仁王不按牌理出牌的個性，總是不厭其煩的對仁王解說那些沒有的事情，仁王雅治可是把最好的男人拐回家了，很多人都很羨慕仁王有一個這麼好的伴侶，網球社的人都知道柳生是多麼超級寵愛仁王，害他們一個一個都很羨慕，大概除了老夫老妻那對以外其他人都很羨慕，畢竟柳生寵愛仁王由如真田疼愛幸村。  
柳生可是知道自己的寶貝小狐狸的底限在哪裡，因此即時刻意的縱容還是不會超出自己或是仁王的底限，他們都還想要好好的把握這段時光，仁王也很清楚柳生絕對不會對不起他的，因為柳生是多麼的寵愛他，比任何人都還要疼愛他，這是不可置否的事實。  
「因為是你所以喜歡你。」柳生在仁王耳邊低語。──END


	15. 秋之驟雨（忍岳）

秋天是個很容易下雨的季節，東京就是這樣到了秋天總是下午的時候下起驟雨，往往早上是好天氣下午就下起雨來，是大家都不喜歡的季節，如果下午開始下雨的話，下午的社團時間不是要挪到體育館去就是要取消，不過這一切全看社長大人的心情是怎樣，是否要取消團時間全在社長大人的一念之間。  
「嘖！又下雨了。」冥戶看見窗外已經開始在滴雨了。  
冥戶趁著下課時間打電話給自己最好的朋友，他們今天又要取消練球的約定了，雨季的到來讓他們都無法練球，冥戶已經有不耐煩的現象，他很討厭這樣，可是偏偏夏秋就容易有這樣的現象產生，常常下雨的原因害冥戶不能去找自己最好的朋友打球，慈郎也很討厭這樣的天氣，他們都很想要找自己最好的朋友打球。  
「小梅，今天又要取消了。」冥戶很不高興。  
「是啊！又下雨了，真討厭！」梅雪也很厭惡雨天。  
「不要打雷就好，不然妳很難走回家。」冥戶知道自己的好友怕雷聲。  
「應該不會有問題。」梅雪也很擔心打雷。  
「亮、小亮，我要和小梅說話。」慈郎和冥戶說。  
「好，小梅，慈郎要和妳說話。」冥戶把手機拿給慈郎。  
「小梅，如果沒下雨的話陪我和小亮打球好不好？」慈郎問梅雪。  
「當然好囉！如果沒下雨的話一定陪你們打球。」梅雪很樂意。  
「那就這樣說定了。」慈郎很開心。  
「好，要上課了，我要掛電話了。」梅雪掛上電話。  
忍足聽見他們的對話大概就知道自己的寶貝戀人會有什麼反應了，他猜他那位寶貝戀人大概又會忘記帶傘，那可愛的身影馬上就浮現在忍足的腦海中，最近幾天都是雨天讓大家的心情都變得非常的煩躁，自己的戀人也是這樣子的現象，雖然說這幾天不用練球非常高興，但畢竟是雨天不能出去玩。  
「好討厭…開始下雨了。」岳人在班上哀怨。  
「不要抱怨了，最近是雨季一定會下雨是很正常的。」瀧安慰岳人。  
「我知道，可是這樣就不能和侑士出去玩了。」岳人討厭這樣的天氣，他希望可以跟忍足一起玩。  
「還好若不是很愛出去玩。」瀧想起自己的戀人。  
雨一滴、一滴的滴在窗戶上，眼看著雨勢下的更大，跡部在班上盤算要不要取消下午的社團活動，他相信等下他的寶貝戀人一定會來拜託他取消社團活動，跡部決定下午的社團活動還是取消好了，取消社團活動後大家可以自己各自做自己的事情，冥戶決定好等下直接去打工，如果鳳要跟著的話也可以，反正那裡也歡迎鳳的到來，鳳暫時可以充當一下服務生，鳳帥氣的樣子可以吸引很多客人來。  
「今天網球社的社團活動取消。」跡部廣播。  
「小景又取消了，慈郎大概會很高興。」忍足聽見廣播後碎碎念。  
「取消了，真好！我要去小景家玩。」慈郎非常高興。  
「我可以去打工了，要跟長太郎講一下。」冥戶自言自語。  
隔壁班的岳人和瀧的反應跟其他人一樣，二年級的鳳和日吉反應也差不多，對於今天取消練習沒有多少反應，鳳知道自己的戀人會去打工，自己一定會陪他去打工，在那裡他非常受歡迎，擔任服務生可以陪戀人又有錢賺，雖然鳳不缺錢可是卻把自己打工所賺來的錢都存起來，每次和冥戶出門玩的時候都拿出來用，冥戶則是自己賺零用錢，用這些錢買自己想要的東西。  
放學時間，岳人翻著自己的書包，他發現到自己沒有帶到雨傘，只好匆忙的到忍足的班上看忍足離開了沒，他必須要拜託忍足送他回家，或是到忍足家去玩電動，忍足深知自己可愛的戀人一定沒有帶傘，所以在班上等待岳人的到來，等待他可愛的戀人。  
「侑士，我忘記帶傘了，帶我回家。」岳人淚眼汪汪的說。  
「我就知道你一定忘記帶傘了，我帶你回家吧！」忍足微笑的說。  
「侑士最好了。」岳人抱著忍足。  
「真是…」忍足摸摸岳人的頭。  
忍足和岳人離開教學大樓，忍足打開雨傘讓兩人共撐一把雨傘，岳人緊緊的靠著忍足，每次自己忘記帶傘忍足都會貼心的送他回家，岳人最喜歡這樣的忍足，忍足也很喜歡這樣的岳人，可愛的岳人是忍足最喜歡的樣子，忍足總是會偷偷的把岳人可愛的樣子收錄在自己的腦海中。  
「侑士對我最好了。」岳人高興的說。  
「我當然要對你好，你是我最愛的戀人。」忍足摸摸岳人的頭。  
「我們也是最好的雙打夥伴。」岳人開心的表情顯露在忍足的眼中。  
「是啊！我們是雙打夥伴也是戀人。」忍足喜歡看岳人開心的樣子。  
車子裡的兩人有說有笑的樣子讓司機會心一笑，岳人在上車前就請忍足帶他去忍足的家，他想要玩電動，忍足欣然的答應下來，忍足習慣性的任由岳人來到自己的家裡，忍足不會抗拒岳人來自己的家中，只要岳人高興就好，反正自己一定不會拒絕岳人，忍足很慶幸自己可以交到這樣可愛的戀人，岳人可愛的樣子讓忍足愛不釋手。  
「還是侑士家好，沒有人會管我打電動！」岳人開心的說。  
「小岳人開心就好！」忍足摸摸岳人的頭。  
岳人開心的打電動，忍足知道岳人一定會沉浸在電動當中，忍足先去把東西放好然後繼續陪伴岳人打電動，忍足喜歡看岳人開心的樣子，岳人開心的樣子可以牽動忍足的心情，岳人可愛的樣子是忍足最大的支柱，他們是雙打夥伴也是情人，對對方有一定的了解，默契雖然沒有跟鳳和冥戶一樣好，可是忍足對岳人的了解程度卻比任何人都了解。  
「小岳人，可以吃晚餐了，不要繼續玩下去。」忍足要岳人停止玩電動。  
「好的，我這就來。」岳人關掉電動。  
忍足用好今天的晚餐，把晚餐放到桌上去，岳人已經坐在位子上等忍足把菜餚完全擺上桌，忍足把飯菜都擺上桌，岳人垂涎三尺的看著桌上的菜餚，忍足知道岳人已經開始肚子餓，忍足和姐姐都考上東京的學校，父母親留在關西，忍足的姐姐今天有事情出去不在家，忍足的父親只請了幾位僕人來照顧他們姊弟，忍足的父母和岳人的父母都知道他們在交往的事情，兩家的老人家們完全沒有意見，畢竟孩子們的感情家長是干預不了的。  
「侑士，我要開動了。」岳人馬上開始動手吃飯。  
「小岳人，吃慢些，別噎著了。」忍足告訴岳人。  
「嗯！好好吃喔！」岳人開心的說。  
「你喜歡就好。」忍足微笑的說。  
忍足看見岳人吃的非常開心自己也非常開心，忍足慢條斯里的吃著晚飯，岳人喜歡吃忍足做的飯菜，對岳人來說忍足做的飯菜是最好吃的東西，岳人最喜歡吃忍足所做的飯菜，忍足發現到只要有岳人來到家中時的晚餐特別的好吃，和岳人吃飯是一件很輕鬆的事情。  
「侑士，謝謝你做晚飯給我吃。」岳人開心的說。  
「給小岳人做飯我有很大的成就感。」忍足笑著說。  
「那我也差不多要回家了，侑士，明天見。」岳人親吻忍足的臉頰。  
「好，我叫司機送你回家，到家要記得打電話給我喔！」忍足交代岳人。  
「我知道了，謝謝侑士。」岳人給忍足一個擁抱。  
「路上小心，再見！」忍足送岳人上車。  
司機盡責的把岳人帶回向日家，司機很喜歡岳人少爺，因為他帶給忍足家歡樂的氣氛，忍足家的僕人都很喜歡岳人，岳人可愛的樣子特別的吸引人，同時岳人也很會帶動歡樂的氣氛，給予他們忘卻煩惱的快樂生活，讓他們快樂的沉浸在自己的工作當中，因此只要岳人來到忍足家的時候大家都非常的歡迎，連遠在關西的忍足的父母也很喜歡向日岳人這個孩子。  
岳人回到家後跟父母親說聲“我回來了”就回到自己的房間去，岳人躺在床上馬上打手機給忍足說他已經回到家了，這是岳人去忍足家後養成的習慣，自從他們交往後就有的習慣，岳人回到家後都會跟忍足說一聲，要忍足放下心來不要為他擔心。  
岳人不喜歡忍足為他擔心，所以岳人都會遵照忍足想要的方式去做，盡量讓自己不要讓忍足擔心，岳人喜歡忍足看著自己開心的表情，而不是那種擔憂的表情，好不容易跟忍足交往到現在，岳人可不希望一個吵架或是一個擔心就毀了他們的戀情，他們是對方無可取代的東西，無可取代的戀人。  
忍足接到岳人的電話就放心下來，他可愛又調皮搗蛋的戀人平安的回到家裡去，看樣子他不需要太擔心他，忍足也知道岳人不喜歡他擔心他，可是岳人的個性卻又不得不讓人擔心，所以岳人做任何事情都養成習慣跟忍足報備，忍足也會評估事情的一切才放心讓岳人去做這些事情，只要這個調皮搗蛋的戀人可以收斂些，忍足或許就不需要這麼擔心了。  
秋之驟雨增進了他們的感情，迷糊的岳人老是忘記帶雨傘，所以經常要忍足送他回家去，大野狼知道迷糊的小蘑菇總是會忘記帶傘，因此趁此機會把可愛的小蘑菇給拐回家去，小蘑菇也很喜歡到大野狼的家裡去玩，大野狼總是會偷偷的縱容小蘑菇想要玩他想要玩的電動，大野狼可是很疼愛小蘑菇的，不希望小蘑菇有任何不高興的表情，小磨菇對於大野狼的依賴慢慢的增加，直到他們長大成人小蘑菇還是很依賴大野狼。  
「啊！我又忘記帶傘了，可是侑士今天有班。」岳人嘆氣的說。  
「真是的，我的小岳人又忘記帶傘了。」忍足無奈的說。  
「侑士，你怎麼來了？你今天不是有班嗎？」岳人不解的問。  
「因為我知道你又忘記帶傘了，所以刻意的把班調開。」忍足摸摸岳人的頭。  
兩人又像是以前一樣相依偎的離開，大家看見那個情景好不羨慕，冥戶和鳳往窗外看見他們的情景會心一笑，那種情景在國中的時候就已經見過太多次了，早就見怪不怪了，看樣子岳人迷糊的個性在忍足的寵溺下可是無法改正的，秋之驟雨果然是屬於他們的季節，迷糊的小蘑菇總是會掉入大野狼的陷阱中的。  
「忍足學長和向日學長的感情還是一樣的好。」鳳稍稍有些羨慕。  
「他們的感情是不會變淡的，好啦！我也要回店裡去了，我這個店長離開太久也不行。」冥戶伸懶腰。  
「我送你回去吧！亮。」鳳開心的說。  
雨依舊下著，他們的戀情還是跟以前一樣不變，如同往昔。END


	16. 現在，很想見你（真幸）

今(いま)、会(あ)いにゆきます【現在，很想見你】  
★第三人稱的角度來寫…  
我叫真田雨凝，是真田弦一郎和幸村精市的女兒，家中只有我一個孩子，我的母親幸村精市在我七歲那年就已經過世了，母親生下我後身體就不太好，因此他們沒有再生下任何的一兒半女，以前曾經聽父親說過母親的身體原本就不太好，能夠生下我已經是奇蹟了，父親和母親對我都是竭盡所能的寵愛，現在我就要來說說他們的故事，一個發生在我八歲那年的奇蹟。  
今天是母親離開人間的一週年，父親和所有的親朋好友都到母親的墳前上香，父親牽著我的手靜靜的看著母親的墳墓，他開始在想念母親了，大家上香後就一一的離開，梅雪大姑姑把我抱離開父親的身旁，因為大姑姑知道父親想要一個人靜一靜，感覺上就好像母親還沒有過世一樣對著母親訴說一些話語。  
「小凝，我們讓爸爸靜一下，他想要單獨和媽媽說話。」大姑姑這麼對我說。  
「好的，大姑姑。」我抓著大姑姑的衣服任由大姑姑抱著我離開。  
梅雪大姑姑是母親最好的朋友，母親過世後她總是會三不五時的到家裡來關心一下我們，因為大姑姑知道父親只要碰到工作就會忘記他唯一寶貝女兒的存在，大姑姑對於這點非常的不放心，因此會常常來關心我們，父親接手家中的產業後就搬到東京住，母親過世後雖然安葬在神奈川，可是父親和我還是住在東京。  
父親和母親說完話後來找大姑姑把我要回去，大姑姑也同意讓父親把我抱回家去，大姑姑也想和母親單獨說說話，因此大姑姑叫姑丈和雪情、光晴他們先回家去，大姑姑到時候自己會回去，父親聽完後卻皺眉頭，因為大姑姑的身體和母親一樣都很不好，大姑姑發病的次數比母親的還要來的多，一生的時間總有大部分的時間在醫院當中度過。  
「我不會有事情的，你和小凝就先回去。」大姑姑這樣對父親說。  
「小梅，要早些回家去，妳的身體已經不如以前了。」父親叮嚀著。  
「我知道，我會早點回去的。」大姑姑微笑的說。  
父親還是不放心的看了一眼，然後就抱著我準備回家去，接下來的幾個月就將是奇蹟的發生，我和父親以及母親在東京的偏遠郊區中有一個秘密基地，父親開車帶著我到那處秘密基地去，那裡有山有海可以看見許多美麗的風景，母親最喜歡在那裡畫畫，母親總是說那裡是寫生的最好地方，父親也是因為母親的關係我們舉家住在這附近。  
其實那裡是私人土地，真田家和越前家都有那裡的土地權，小姑姑的家就離我們家不遠，小姑丈是一位很愛拍照的人，所以那附近的風景都是小姑丈最愛的地方，這裡也有電車和公車，交通很便利，可是因為是私人土地的關係，所以並沒有被開發，父親和母親以前的朋友都很喜歡這裡的風景，他們也都陸續的搬來這裡住，但是比其他地方來說這裡的住戶其實不算多，垃圾處理就交給龍牙叔叔和勝也伯伯。  
父親把車停好後就帶我到附近去散步，順便懷念一下母親在世的時候的樣子，我牽著父親的大手走在路上，父親那寬厚的雙手一定有牽過母親的纖纖小手，母親一定是依偎在父親的身邊，他們的樣子是那樣的幸福快樂，可是誰也想不到母親會因為一場大病而過世，即使父親那樣小心翼翼的照顧母親，母親還是因為生病而過世，在父親的心中他一定很自責。  
「爸爸，不要難過了，媽媽還在的時候她都過的很快樂，媽媽說爸爸陪在她身邊是她最快樂、最幸福的時候。」我把母親臨終前跟我說的話跟父親說。  
「我知道，妳母親一定會在那邊看著我們的。」父親是這樣對我說的。  
父親對母親的愛從來沒有減少過，對我也是一樣的，父親從第一次見到母親起就很喜歡母親，他們從朋友變成戀人的時間很短，不管母親的身體是健康的還是在生病中，父親都會竭盡所能的去呵護母親，父親把母親當成寶貝一樣在寵著、在呵護著，父親和母親的愛是淡淡的愛，他們走過人生中最痛苦的難關，再一次的攜手走過他們的未來。  
我和父親來到我們和母親的秘密森林中，我發現到有一個人昏倒在樹下，我拉著父親趕快去看她，當我們走近看見的時候我們都嚇了一跳，因為那個人是已經過世一年的母親，我想是不是老天爺看在父親這樣傷心難過，所以才把母親還給我們，父親一聲不響的把昏倒的母親抱了回家，一路上我們都沒有說話，我們只希望這個是一個奇蹟，母親是永遠的回來而不會再離我們而去。  
當母親醒來的時候有些訝異，因為這裡並不是他所熟悉的環境，據我了解父親好像是在我出生後幾個月才搬來東京的郊區，其他時間父親和母親都一直住在神奈川，父親面無表情的面對母親，他們一直都沒有開口說話，我則是躲在父親的背後看著他們的互動，才八歲的我真的很想念母親，可惜母親已經離我遠去，現在在我眼前的母親不知道是不是我真正的母親。  
『我會回來的，在下一個雨季來臨之前我會回來的。』我和父親猛然想起母親過世前所說的話。  
我和父親祈禱這是一個奇蹟，至少是一個奇蹟，讓我們看見我們最心愛的人，父親最心愛的女人，我最心愛的母親，至少現在是老天爺給我們的機會，讓我們看見我們最想要見的人，我們家最重要的支柱回來了，這件事情讓我們非常的高興，可是當我們知道母親沒有我的記憶的時候，我簡直快要哭出來了，母親和父親的相愛是不會忘記的，可是沒有我的記憶讓我想要嚎啕大哭，父親則是摸摸我的頭要我別哭。  
「抱歉！弦一郎，我真的記不得我們有孩子。」母親對父親說抱歉。  
「沒關係的，我想妳應該不是屬於這個時空的人，在找到方法回去之前就先陪我們。」父親的表情讓人看不出他在想什麼。  
「弦一郎果然很溫柔。」母親微笑的說。  
我看見父親微微的臉紅，從以前只要母親稱讚父親，父親都會感到不自在，然後臉就會有點紅紅的，母親跟我說這是父親在害羞，不管他們交往幾年還是在一起幾年，父親總是對母親的稱讚感到不自在，不過害羞的父親還真的是很少見，大概只有在母親的面前才會有這樣的表情出現，其他跟母親和父親同樣網球隊的叔叔們都說父親在中學的時候根本就是一個魔鬼，這樣的話老是逗的我哈哈大笑。  
梅雪姑姑說我的個性很像父親，但是在某些方面卻很像是母親，外表看起來就好像跟母親是同一個模子中刻出來的一樣，大家都很疼愛我這個鬼靈精怪的傢伙，母親還在世上的時候也總是會摸摸我的頭，父親對我的調皮搗蛋也總是會一笑置之，我想如果不是母親的身體不好，他們大概也還想生個男孩子吧！希望有一個跟父親一樣的小男孩。  
「爸爸，晚餐時間到了，我們去做飯給媽媽吃好不好？」我對著父親說。  
「好，那麼小凝先陪媽媽好不好？爸爸去弄妳們愛吃的東西。」父親親吻我的額頭就到廚房去了。  
我和母親待在房間中聊天，我告訴母親說在這個時空當中的她是怎麼樣的一個人，母親微笑的聽我訴說這些事情，沒有打斷我的任何一句話，中間也會問我一些小小的問題，我也會回答她這些問題，我感覺到母親應該知道她是幸福的，因為有最愛的人陪在她身旁，同時她的身邊也有許多關心她的人，如果這件事情是發生在梅雪姑姑的身上，我想大姑丈一樣也會這樣子吧！  
隔天從早上開始就開始下大雨，父親提醒我要記得帶傘到學校去，平常都是父親帶我上學的，可是今天父親偏偏在公事上面有些事情必須要早些去公司，所以我只好將就一些搭公車上學，父親還是不放心的問我確定沒問題嗎？我一直和父親說我沒有問題的，隔壁冥戶叔叔和長太郎叔叔的兒子寧是我的青梅竹馬，也是我在網球上的雙打搭檔，冥戶叔叔總是笑著說那樣子還真像他和大姑姑以前的樣子。  
「爸爸，有寧陪我搭公車，沒問題的。」我要父親放心。  
「好吧！有寧陪妳我就放心了，放學後不要亂跑。」父親叮嚀著。  
「你要來帶我嗎？」我問父親。  
「如果有空的話，我今天會很忙的，妳和寧一起回家吧！」父親摸摸我的頭。  
我點點頭表示知道了，然後和寧一起搭公車去上學，我想父親今天晚上一定會很忙碌的，不知道母親是否可以一個人在家裡，這個短短的雨季是不是老天爺願意讓我們一家三口在一起的期限，現在雨季才剛剛開始，母親能夠待上幾天，還是說幾個月，另外一個時空的父親會不會擔心母親呢？畢竟他們是那樣的愛對方，不願意失去對方。  
當我和父親不在家的時候，母親開始自動自發的打掃家裡，當母親打掃時看見自己的物品的時候，好奇的翻了一下，母親看見自己寫的日記，發現到上面有許許多多的回憶，母親也發現到她自己畫給我的畫冊，畫冊上面畫的都是有關網球的東西，那是我剛學會網球的時候母親給予我的禮物，其實那本畫冊都在畫母親和父親中學時代的網球，那本畫冊是給我勉勵自己的，希望我可以不要放棄網球這項運動。  
「這是弦一郎還有我以及小凝。」母親看著相片自言自語的說。  
母親微笑的翻著相本，她知道就算沒有她我們也可以堅強的活下去，但是老天爺給予我們一個奇蹟，讓另外一個時空的母親可以跟我們團聚，即使時間很短也不會怎樣，因為這將是我們永生難忘的回憶，母親看完相本後，當天晚上就積極的跟我們一起拍照，母親她希望可以永遠的把這個回憶給留下來，至少讓我們知道這段時間的母親是還存在的。  
父親把這張一家三口的照片放在客廳裡，那個櫃子上擺滿了我們的相片，都是我們一家三口的合照以及母親和父親的相片，母親的笑容總是那樣的溫和，父親雖然不苟言笑，可是還是可以發現到父親溫柔的眼神在注視著我和母親，這樣美滿的一切是我們最幸福的時刻。  
母親從她自己的日記上得知自己曾經來到過這個時空，這一切將是未來發生的事情，即使這個未來已經沒有她了，母親還是毅然決然繼續走下去，母親還是希望可以跟父親在一起，可以生下我這個孩子，因為對母親來說我們就是她最大的幸福，她不願意這個幸福消失不見，母親深愛著父親，一直到她離開世間還是那樣的惦記父親，父親就是母親的一切，如同母親就是父親的一切是一樣的道理。  
雨季過了一半了，母親在這段時間中總是微笑的面對我們，也拿起她的畫筆繼續畫畫，偶爾也會照顧院子中的花草樹木，這樣子的日子過的很閒暇，就如同母親還沒有離開我們一樣，父親總會抱著我然後溫柔的看著母親，可是我和父親都知道雨季過了，母親就會離開我們回到她的時空去，想到這裡我們的心裡還是會有悲傷的感覺，但是我們也知道不能自私的留下母親，因為另外一個時空的父親還在等著母親。  
「爸爸，如果這種幸福可以持續永遠該有多好。」我悶悶的說。  
「這是不可能的，另一個時空的我一定也在等待精市。」父親是這樣告訴我。  
「不管什麼時候的爸爸一定都很愛媽媽。」我看著父親說。  
「是啊！很愛、很愛。」父親把我緊緊的抱在懷中。  
當雨季停了那天，我在房間中看見雨停了，馬上跑出去找母親，母親已經走到當初昏倒的樹下去，父親也跟著跑出來，我們父女氣喘吁吁的看著母親，眼裡有許多的不捨，希望母親可以不要離開，但是我知道父親是懂的放手的男人，父親只是擁抱一下母親，然後親吻她的額頭就沒在說話了，我則是眼眶泛著淚光，我很想要開口留下母親，可是我知道如果我留下了母親，另外一個時空的父親是會傷心的，就這樣我們看著母親逐漸消失的身影，我回頭撲上父親的懷抱中大哭，父親只是溫柔的摸摸我的頭，要我別再哭下去了。  
「爸爸～」我大叫著。  
「不要哭了，小凝，精市會在天上笑妳的喔！」父親跟我開了一個小玩笑。  
「嗯！」我抹去眼淚不再哭下去。  
過了幾年我上了國中，這段時間只要在雨季的時候我都會想起這個回憶，想起父親和母親的愛戀，屬於他們之間的愛情，我和寧不僅僅是好朋友也是戀人，冥戶叔叔很欣慰的看著我們，我想是因為我們了卻他和大姑姑的心願吧！大姑姑在光晴和雪情十二歲的時候過世，也是因為生病的關係，父親淡淡的說大姑姑的身體能夠撐到現在已經算不錯了，父親那時候一直努力的安慰小姑姑，小姑姑哭的比其他人還要悽慘，畢竟大姑姑是小姑姑最愛的姐姐。  
「寧，等等我。」我叫我自己心愛的人。  
我跑上前去挽著寧的手，就好像母親總是會挽著父親的手是一樣的道理，我喜歡靠在寧的肩膀上，那樣子的感覺讓我有一種回到小時候跟著父親和母親散步的時候的情景，寧也從來沒有阻止過我，他了解我的一切，也知道我父母親的戀愛史，其實我們這些小孩子都知道每一位大人的戀愛史，那些都是我們的床邊故事，大人們都毫無保留的跟我們說。  
「今天想要做什麼？」寧問我。  
「我們去約會吧！」我開心的說。  
「好，妳想做什麼我都陪妳去。」寧就是這樣寵著我。  
現在我和寧的相處一定是和父親跟母親的相處模式是一樣的，淡淡的感覺卻有深刻的一切，只需要平凡的牽著手走下去就可以了，不需要有大風大浪來考驗我們的戀情，平凡卻又深刻，深刻到刻骨銘心，一輩子化不開的愛戀，濃濃的愛戀存在我們的心中，那麼的平凡卻又深刻。  
愛情就像一條河，難免會碰到波折，雲和天，蝶和花，從來不需要說話，斷不了，依然日夜牽掛，平凡的走下去不需要太多的轟轟烈烈，我想不管是什麼樣的愛戀都有它們一定的定律存在，可是對我來說不需要愛的轟轟烈烈，只需要平凡就好。  
了解身旁的人在想什麼樣的事情就好了，父親和母親的愛戀就是這樣的簡單，雖然簡單卻又非常的深刻，父親對母親的愛戀只有增加沒有減少，我想我和寧一定會像母親和父親一樣，那麼的平凡卻又深刻，就是因為太愛對方了，所以即使對方離開自己也久久不能忘懷，父親和母親這一生活的很值得，他們始終都相信他們的愛戀是永遠不會結束的，即使母親後來知道自己很快就會過世，也還是和父親攜手繼續走向未來，只因為他們深愛對方。 END


	17. 鳳寶寶的一天（鳳冥）

我叫鳳長太郎，是冰帝學園國中部二年級的學生，也是冰帝網球隊的校隊成員，最喜歡的人是冥戶亮，他是我的學長，也是我的雙打搭檔，我們的默契非常的好，是正式隊員中最強的雙打選手，可是我有一個困擾，那就是我最愛的冥戶學長有一位非常要好的女性朋友，他們總是玩在一起，我常常因此吃醋，可是冥戶學長卻覺得沒什麼。  
「冥戶學長，明天我們一起出去玩，好不好？」長太郎跟冥戶邀約。  
「長太郎，不好意思！我和小梅有約了。」冥戶馬上拒絕。  
長太郎失望的點點頭，他最喜歡的學長要竟然有約了，而且每次都是和同一位女性，長太郎哀怨的回家，冥戶今天也不需要他送他回家，長太郎決定明天去跟蹤冥戶學長他們，每次冥戶另外有約的時候，長太郎都覺得自己被戴了綠帽子，冥戶有外遇的樣子，即使那位女性已經有了男朋友，長太郎還是有那樣的感覺，可是冥戶卻不會覺得有什麼不妥的地方，畢竟他們是很要好的朋友，也是青梅竹馬。  
隔天長太郎真的開始實行他的計畫，跟蹤自己最心愛的冥戶學長，長太郎發現到他們去的地方幾乎都一樣，已經有了固定模式，他們一定是先去音樂商店然後再去書店之後去午餐，最後他們會打撞球，他們的模式一成不變，看起來好像是約會，但感覺又不是，長太郎說不出感覺來，冥戶會親吻梅雪，可是梅雪卻沒有臉紅的跡象，如果梅雪親吻，冥戶也是這樣的情形。  
「亮亮，為什麼我覺得有人跟蹤我們？」梅雪覺得怪怪的。  
「妳想太多了吧！難得出來就不要想這麼多。」冥戶安慰梅雪。  
「好吧！當我想太多了。」梅雪不去注意那事情。  
「好險！差點被小梅姊發現！」長太郎小聲的說。  
「長太郎，你在這裡做什麼。」冥戶的聲音讓長太郎嚇的魂飛魄散。  
「冥…冥…冥戶學長。」長太郎嚇到快說不出話來。  
「亮亮，你沒事把你的學弟兼情人嚇成這樣做什麼？」梅雪不解的問。  
長太郎看見梅雪的手勾在冥戶的手臂上的時候，表情完全像是快要哭出來一樣，梅雪察覺到長太郎的表情，馬上把手放開，這樣的動作多少引起冥戶的不悅，冥戶不喜歡這樣的情況，長太郎看見冥戶不高興的表情覺得有些愧疚，梅雪看見這樣的情況只是拉拉冥戶的衣袖，提醒一下冥戶不需要擺出不悅的表情，也不要讓長太郎覺得愧疚。  
「亮亮，別這樣，長太郎是你的情人。」梅雪提醒冥戶。  
「就算他是我的情人，那妳為什麼把手放開？」冥戶對此非常的不悅。  
「有什麼好生氣的，我看見長太郎當然會把手放開，我不想讓長太郎哭啊！」梅雪微笑的說。  
「小梅姊、冥戶學長，抱歉打擾你們的約會。」長太郎道歉。  
「長太郎，這沒什麼好道歉的，我才要對你說抱歉，我不知道你今天要找亮亮，而我把亮亮約出來。」梅雪微笑的對長太郎說。  
「小梅，這又不是妳的錯，平常在學校都和長太郎在一起，假日偶爾我也想和妳在一起。」冥戶跟自己最好的朋友說。  
「這我知道，對了，長太郎不如和亮亮一起約會，我先回家去好了。」梅雪體貼長太郎。  
「那妳自己回家要小心些，不想回去的話就去神奈川找弦一郎他們。」冥戶交代。  
「我知道，那你們玩的開心些。」梅雪先離開他們。  
「走吧！你想要去哪裡？」冥戶問長太郎。  
「那亮想要去哪裡？」長太郎反問。  
「我都可以。」冥戶沒有什麼特別的要求。  
長太郎和冥戶走在路上散散心，這次出門就當做是他們的約會，偶爾假日冥戶才會和長太郎一起出門，大部分的假日冥戶會和梅雪出去玩，冥戶覺得平常在學校的時間總是和長太郎在一起，所以長太郎常常在假日的時候約不到冥戶的原因就是這樣，長太郎會對此哀怨很久也是這個原因，因為冥戶對此不是很在意。  
長太郎一直無法忘記冥戶的身影，打從他第一次見到冥戶起就無法忘記，長太郎一直覺得冥戶非常的耀眼，台上演奏樂器的冥戶是那樣的耀眼，讓長太郎不捨得把自己的眼睛挪開，而且那時候的冥戶是那樣的開心，那真誠的笑容讓長太郎終生無法忘記。  
「長太郎，你在想什麼？」冥戶好奇的問。  
「亮，你下次的演奏會是什麼時候？」長太郎牛頭不對馬嘴的問。  
「不知道，倫子阿姨還沒安排好。」冥戶回答長太郎。  
「亮發表過幾次？」長太郎對於這個問題很好奇。  
「不太記得了。」冥戶回答問題。  
「亮…」長太郎叫著自己心愛的人。  
冥戶微笑的看著長太郎，他覺得長太郎有些事情想太多了，總是會為了自己和梅雪的關係而擔心，梅雪是他最喜歡的女孩，可是現在自己最愛的人是鳳長太郎，所以不需要去擔心那麼多，偏偏長太郎是那種老是擔心許多的人，冥戶覺得自己有時候還是要多關心一下長太郎，不然長太郎會為了這件事情而煩惱許久，做出來的動作讓自己非常的不高興。  
「長太郎，你是不是在嫉妒我和小梅的關係？」冥戶突然問出這句話。  
「我很嫉妒小梅姊可以認識小時候的你。」長太郎說出他的心思。  
「這有什麼好嫉妒的，我也不認識以前的你。」冥戶微笑的說。  
「可是…你和小梅姊是那樣的要好。」長太郎哀怨的說。  
「我啊！曾經很喜歡小梅。」冥戶開始訴說過去。  
「我哥哥他和菜菜子姊是青梅竹馬，同窗的好朋友。」冥戶開始一一細說。  
「我和小梅第一次見面的時候是我們四歲的時候，由於我們兩家是世交，哥哥又和菜菜子姊很好，我們雙方認識後，倫子阿姨和爸爸商量說讓我到美國去陪小梅，我爸媽很快就答應下來，菜菜子姊也是那時候起就住在我們家。」冥戶喝了一口水。  
長太郎傾聽冥戶的故事，他們在一家高級的飯店吃飯喝下午茶，冥戶決定把自己的故事告訴長太郎，也希望長太郎以後不要這樣不高興，畢竟他多少也有自己的隱私，也有自己的朋友要一起出去玩，所以或多或少希望長太郎可以了解到他的心情，不要總是打擾他和梅雪的相處時光，讓他們連唯一可以一起玩的機會都沒有，而冥戶也不想要放棄唯一可以跟朋友出去的機會。  
冥戶開始把自己的故事以及過往說出來，長太郎也了解道明戶為什麼想要把自己的過往都說出來，長太郎了解到冥戶是多麼珍惜可以和自己最好的朋友出去的機會，畢竟兩人現在都各有情人，能夠出去的機會也越來越少，而且他們是不同學校的學生，網球場上的競爭對手，所以他們很珍惜可以在一起的時間，可以快快樂樂在一起的時間，這段時間他們不希望有任何人來打擾。  
「亮，我很抱歉。」長太郎道歉。  
「沒有關係的，我只是想要你了解我為什麼假日不和你出門的原因。」冥戶告訴長太郎。  
「亮很珍惜小梅姊，如果當初你們告白的話一定可以在一起的。」長太郎了解那種感覺。  
「過去的事情就不要提了，當初的選擇就已經說明一切了。」冥戶微笑。  
「我很感謝小梅姊把亮讓我。」長太郎高興的說。  
「我啊！也很高興可以擁有你這位情人。」冥戶微笑的告訴長太郎。  
「我最喜歡亮了。」長太郎非常高興。  
其實也不難發覺冥戶也非常珍惜長太郎這個情人，愛上了就是愛上了，誰也沒辦法阻止的，冥戶知道自己真正愛的人只有一位，那個人就是鳳長太郎，永遠都不會變，因為冥戶這輩子就是愛他，愛這個小他一歲，對他溫柔呵護的學弟。  
長太郎了解到冥戶是有多愛他這個人，所以以後都不會去刻意大擾冥戶和自己好朋友相處的時間，畢竟冥戶也是需要擁有平衡點的，他是需要一些空間和自己的朋友玩在一起，如果黏的太緊的話，冥戶可是會吃不消的，長太郎了解到這項事實，冥戶可是很珍惜他這位情人的，雖然雙方總是會有吵架的時候，長太郎總是會放下身段去道歉，就是希望冥戶可以留在自己的身邊。  
「長太郎，你不需要去嫉妒我和小梅，我最愛的人是你，有什麼好嫉妒的。」冥戶溫柔的對長太郎說。  
「我知道了，我現在知道亮最愛的人是我，所以我不會去嫉妒小梅姊了。」長太郎開心的說。  
「我相信你會了解到這樣的事情的，時間不早了，也差不多要回家了。」冥戶看了天色後說。  
「亮，晚餐可以和你一起吃嗎？你可以到我家來住一天嗎？」長太郎問冥戶。  
「可以是可以，反正明天放假，但是你要讓我回家去拿換洗衣物以及我要把東西拿回家放好。」冥戶告訴長太郎。  
「好，那我們現在就走吧！」長太郎開心不已。  
冥戶回到家後先把東西拿去放，然後再拿一些換洗衣物準備出門過夜，當然他有先告知他的父母親，冥戶爸爸和冥戶媽媽都沒有什麼意見，祥平也不會去理會弟弟要去住哪裡，對於這件事情冥戶家的家人是完全沒有意見的，他們都對於這種情形已經見怪不怪了，長太郎偶爾三不五時都會邀冥戶去自己家裡住，所以他們也不會刻意去理會。  
「媽，我出門了。」冥戶大喊。  
「好，路上要小心喔！」冥戶媽媽擔心的說。  
「知道了。」冥戶回答。  
長太郎開心的把自己心愛的人帶回家去，今天他的家人都不在家，父母親出國去辦事情，姊姊紀香去男朋友家過夜去，只剩下他一個人和僕人們在家而已，大家都很放心長太郎可以一個人在家，反正家裡也有僕人可以看著，所以不需要太擔心這件事情，就是因為這樣鳳爸爸和鳳媽媽可以很清閒的出國辦事情，怎樣都不擔心自己的孩子會出事情。  
「你家都沒有人？」冥戶看見長太郎家都沒有人。  
「是的，我爸媽出國辦事，姊姊到神奈川去了。」長太郎回答冥戶。  
「勝也哥哥也太大膽了吧！把紀香姊邀去住。」冥戶有些搖頭。  
「我想不是吧！姊姊總是會在週末的時候到神奈川去。」長太郎告訴冥戶。  
「我就知道！」冥戶馬上了解到是什麼樣的情形。  
長太郎知道自己懷中的人是自己最愛的人，他們雖然很久以前有見過面，但是他們相戀卻最近幾年才開始的事情，可是對他們來說卻感覺上像永久一樣，長太郎認定冥戶就是自己心愛的人，絕對不會輕易就放開冥戶，一定會和自己的家人堅持到底，鳳爸爸和鳳媽媽看見長太郎這樣的堅持也就放棄自己要勸他們分開的意願，鳳媽媽本身也很喜歡冥戶，鳳爸爸對於妻子和兒子都喜歡冥戶，就不再去在意這種小事情，兒子的感情就任由他自己去決定，長太郎知道這消息後高興不已，很感謝自己的父母親這樣的支持他，可以讓他無所顧忌的去愛冥戶亮這個人。  
冥戶也很清楚自己是喜歡長太郎的，不然就不會接受長太郎的表白，也是因為這樣他更加的珍惜和長太郎在一起的時間，不管怎樣同性的相愛是很難令人接受的，但是對於他們相愛的這件事情雙方的父母親都接受讓他們非常的開心，得到家裡的認同讓他們有信心可以把感情繼續經營下去，這段感情對他們來說可是非常的重要，有了家人的支持他們才放心許多，這樣他們才能無所顧忌的去愛著對方，他們也不用因為受到家庭的壓力而分手，畢竟他們也捨不得和對方分手，他們的用情可是非常的深，到死都不會放棄他們這段感情的。  
「亮，我好愛你喔～」長太郎抱著冥戶說。  
「我也愛你，長太郎。」冥戶有些害羞的說。─────(終)


	18. 惡魔(柳切)切原生日賀文

切原是球場上的惡魔，畢生的希望就是想要打敗立海大的三巨頭，幸村精市、真田弦一郎、柳蓮二這三個人，他們的實力可以說是非常的強大，畢竟他們三人是一年級就加入立海大附屬國中網球校隊，強大到所有的學長們都非常的佩服，但是自從切原被不二打敗後，切原的對手就增加一個，當然他也想要打敗青學的手塚國光，有很多他都想要打敗的對手，越是強大的挑戰切原越是覺得很刺激越是覺得好玩。  
「我為什麼要當他們的教練？你可以跟我說明一下原因嗎？教練！」梅雪老大不爽的看著自己的教練。  
「因為妳上次訓練他們，讓他們在國際友誼對抗賽中有出色的表現，所以這次就拜託妳了。」史密斯教練告訴梅雪。  
「教練，你是當我不用練球嗎？我不用練球，球技就不會退步嗎？」梅雪火氣還是很大，無法消除。  
「那也沒辦法，只有妳的實力是超過他們所有人的。」史密斯教練對於自己的學生有些沒法子。  
梅雪一臉不高興的看著自己即將要訓練的學生，那些人剛好就是自己的手下敗將，同時也是所有學校的高手，梅雪最討厭訓練他們幾個人了，那些人又不是不會做自我的訓練，她哪有可能會清楚他們那些人的體能，那次不過是剛好需要人手所以才找她幫忙，可是現在她就是不想要訓練這些人，一群實力最接近她的傢伙們。  
「自己訓練！」梅雪丟下一句話就離開他們。  
「哎呀！小雪生氣了，火氣很大呢！」幸村笑笑的說。  
「看樣子會氣很久的，小梅非常的不滿這個安排。」冥戶看見自己好友氣成這樣大概已經知道答案了。  
「我去看看她。」真田說完這句話就去追梅雪。  
「這下可好了，這幾天我們可能要自己訓練了。」龍牙對於這件事情根本沒感覺。  
「姊姊火大成這樣還真是第一次。」龍馬第一次看見自己的姊姊生氣成這樣。  
剩下的人各自討論自己等下要怎樣訓練，教練已經叫他們自己訓練了，剩下的事情他們就要自己動手去做，不然也不知道要怎樣才好，況且現在教練的火氣非常的大，誰要是去找教練的話，一定會被當成網球的把子給揍的，梅雪的球技可說是一等一的，誰要是惹火她的話，下場自行負責，不會有人去幫你的，這是大家都知道的事情，因此只有幾個人敢去和火大的梅雪溝通，那些人是梅雪在火大的時候不會波及的人，不過那些人也只是在少數。  
「妳到底在氣什麼，訓練我們妳也不會吃虧才對。」真田對梅雪說。  
「我在氣的是，明明有這麼多的教練，為什麼要我當教練呢？我想要打球。」梅雪還是很火大。  
「因為妳的觀察是大家比不上的，所以教練們都很信任妳。」真田告訴自己的妹妹這句話。  
「哼！誰理他們啊！」梅雪非常的火大。  
「不要任性了，乖乖的安排我們的訓練，不然大家都不知道要怎樣去訓練比較好。」真田告訴梅雪事實。  
「你們又不比我差，可以自己來的。」梅雪告訴真田。  
「妳確定嗎？我不覺得切原可以喔！」真田摸摸梅雪的頭。  
「有蓮二在，他又不需要擔心。」梅雪知道柳會幫切原訓練的。  
「那我和精市要怎麼辦？妳的安排都做的很好，比我自己做訓練還要有效率，如果妳想要打球的話，我們這些學生也可以陪妳打。」真田知道自己已經快要成功了。  
「唉～為什麼從小到大我總是說不過你，一定會被你勸服的呢？」梅雪看著自己的表哥。  
「我不知道，我只知道妳越來越難勸了。」真田說出事實。  
梅雪勉強氣消的回去訓練他們，梅雪需要和他們打一場球才知道他們的實力已經進步到哪裡，這樣她比較好安排他們到底要怎樣訓練才可以，畢竟他們現在的訓練已經是全國大賽過後的合宿，集合所有精英學校來訓練，比賽過後還有些人打的不過癮，不過這將是三年級學生唯一的打球機會，剩下的時間就要好好的讀書考高中了，梅雪一點也不擔心這件事情，以她的實力想要升上哪一所高中都是一件很輕鬆的事情，龍牙也差不多，只是他不太愛念書。  
「好啦！我要跟你們所有人打一場，我才能知道各位的實力在哪裡，不過這次我給大家是兩人一組的訓練。」梅雪告訴他們她要的分配。  
所有人跟梅雪打過後大家就按照梅雪的分配去做，把所有可以截長補短的人放在一起，並且開始練習所有教練所發下來的訓練，當然有一些配對就剛好是情侶，同時也是很好的教練和學生，這樣情形的組合梅雪根本不用擔心他們，他們的訓練一定會做的很好的，切原跟梅雪對過手後發現到梅雪的實力比當初跟自己打的時候還要厲害，梅雪的實力一直保持在最高點，不會輕易就掉下來，就像是立海大三巨頭一樣，實力一直在進步而且一直在頂端。  
「柳學長，梅雪學姊的實力比我想像中的還要厲害。」切原迫不及待的把這個消息告訴柳。  
「她的實力一直都是隱藏著，除非遇到實力相當的人，否則是不會展現出來的。」柳告訴切原自己的發現。  
切原不可思議的看著柳，他覺得這項消息對他來說是一件很震驚的消息，梅雪的實力一直都在頂端沒有掉下來，好好的隱藏自己的實力從未顯露鋒芒給別人看，果然是一位非常厲害的高手，他這位自稱是球場上的惡魔一點也不及梅雪，而且即使自己在怎樣的厲害，他到現在都還沒有打倒立海大的三巨頭中的其中一位，偏偏三巨頭的其中一位還是他的情人，不過公歸公、私歸私，切原想要打倒柳的慾望可是還在的，可沒有任何的削減。  
「我到現在還是很想要打了柳學長你們三個。」切原說出自己的心願。  
「那就繼續加強下去，不然可就沒有機會了，到時候回到學校我們就要好好念書了。」柳告訴切原這個消息。  
「我知道，我一定會趁著這次的合宿練習來打倒你們的。」切原胸有成竹的說。  
「我會很期待你的成長的，赤也。」柳故意在切原的耳邊說話，讓切原臉紅不已。  
『結果到頭來我是要看這些人在打情罵俏的，有什麼意義啊？』梅雪在自己的內心抱怨。  
『不過想要打倒立海大的三巨頭，那小子膽子還真不小啊！敢跟他們下戰書，怪不得精市跟我說那小子是個很好玩的人。』梅雪想起好友告訴她的話。  
「看樣子切原要跟我們下戰帖了，我們要怎麼辦才好呢？弦一郎。」幸村故意問真田。  
「直接迎接挑戰就好了，會輸的話就表示我們太鬆懈了。」真田對於切原的戰帖不是很在意。  
「我說各位，你們是要訓練還是要打情罵俏的。」梅雪看著所有人露出笑容。  
大家看見梅雪的笑容馬上繼續訓練，誰都不想要被梅雪給整，因為梅雪剛剛的表情就像是可怕的修羅一樣，在集訓中任何一件事都可以做，唯獨有一件事情不可以做，那就是不准惹火梅雪，誰要是惹火她的話，下場是很淒慘的，誰知道她會怎樣去整你，畢竟梅雪的花招可不比不二和幸村還要少喔！而且整人的方式都非常的恐怖，可讓大家嚇破膽喔！  
切原很快的就下戰書給幸村、真田、柳他們三個，他們三個一點都不訝異切原會下戰書給他們，畢竟切原從一年級起就誇口說要打倒他們，他們一直在等待這個機會，一直在等待他們的惡魔成長，現在他們想要看看他們所培育的惡魔已經成長到什麼樣的地步，切原是他們當初看見就想要培育的孩子，那麼現在他們培育的孩子成長到什麼樣的地步了呢？縱橫在球場上的惡魔，有辦法打倒立海大最厲害的三巨頭嗎？這是大家都想要知道的事實，也是三巨頭想要知道的事實。  
梅雪放任切原和他們三人比賽，因為梅雪對於這件事情也有些好奇，她想要知道自己的表哥和好友所培養的惡魔到底會怎樣的成長，永遠站在最高峰的梅雪也知道切原是不可多得的人才，不過總是在打暴力網球就對了，那種網球對梅雪來說有些不以為然，畢竟梅雪不是那種有暴力傾向的人，因此對於那種事情當然是很不以為然，況且梅雪也看過切原和不二的比賽，任何事情都需要自我突破才能展現出最驕傲、最好的一面，全國大賽激出切原的爆發力，那麼，現在切原可以用它來打敗立海大的三巨頭嗎？三巨頭的實力可不能小看喔！跟所有人比起來他們可是精英份子中的人物，當然大家會期待這三場球賽，畢竟這三場比賽很有看頭。  
『柳學長果然一點破綻都沒有，那我應該要怎樣進攻會比較好？』切原有些疑問。  
『赤也，你要怎樣打倒我呢？對你，我可是瞭若指掌喔！』蓮二等著自己情人的攻勢。  
雙方開始你來我往的進攻，很快的一局比賽就結束了，柳佔了上風，切原有些不甘心的看著柳，柳可沒有說過他要放水，即使面對自己的情人柳都不會放水的，畢竟這場比賽只是想要看切原的水準已經達到哪裡了，不過柳還是以平常心去應付切原所有的攻勢，並沒有要看輕切原的意思。  
「這場比賽蓮二會贏的，赤也的實力還有待進步當中。」梅雪看了他們一局球後就說出這句話。  
「赤也的成長是讓人訝異的，看樣子全國大賽你們激發他許多的鬥志，讓我們在對抗他的時候輸掉，但是不要忘了，任何事情沒有一定永遠的。」梅雪看了一下他們的比賽後告訴身邊的人。  
「小雪，妳很清楚嘛！」幸村看見這樣的情形說。  
很快的來到了賽末點，切原依舊是不想要放棄比賽，柳真的還是太強了，跟以前比有過之而無不及，切原知道即使自己的實力已經有進步了，可是跟柳還是差了一大截，柳可不是說沒有進步喔！在訓練切原的同時柳也在訓練自己的球技。  
比賽最後雙方以一分之差結束比賽，切原對這場比賽輸的心服口服的，三巨頭之一的柳果然不是那麼容易就可以打倒的，當然接下來的兩人可就是最強的，切原會怎樣去應付他們都還不知道，況且真田的風林火陰山雷這幾個絕招可是不好破解的，當初真田在創造這個絕招的時候，梅雪就直接說出這個名稱，連天才魔女都要花很多心思破解的絕招，球場上的惡魔到底會怎樣破解，這是大家都很期待的一件事情。  
「風林火陰山雷，疾如風、徐如林、侵略如火、不動如山、難知如陰、動如雷霆，想要破解都很難啊！」梅雪看切原對真田的賽事說。  
「小雪不愧是天才魔女，只要看個幾局就知道誰勝誰負了。」幸村稱讚自己的好友。  
梅雪笑笑不多話，很快的切原一下子就被真田給解決掉，真田不愧是傳說中的皇帝，能夠打敗他的根本沒有多少人，切原當然很快的就被解決掉了，大家都沒有訝異的情況產生，只是覺得真田的實力又進步很多，換幸村上場的時候，切原已經覺得自己快要突破極限了，幸村可是精英中的高手之一，看似柔弱的她，網球可是非常厲害的，怎樣都不要以貌取人會比較好，輕視敵人的下場可是會很慘的。  
「精市大概只會拿出百分之五十的力量，其他的就要看切原自己的造化了。」梅雪看了一下比賽後就回到屋子裡去。  
「梅雪她到底是怎樣的人，看了一下就知道結果，比賽到最後誰勝誰負不是很難說嗎？雖然說我估計的也是一樣。」柳有些不懂的說。  
「假日我們四個會在一起打球，每次打到最後都是小梅贏，但是在這個期間，我和精市還有亮的實力卻在進步當中，從不對我們用無我意識的小梅，也被我和精市逼到要使用。」真田告訴柳這個事實。  
「難道說梅雪的無我意識從來沒有在球場上出現過？」柳覺得有些不可思議。  
「沒錯！除了我和精市以及亮和慈郎還有跡部外沒有人看過，連青學的不二和手塚他們都沒有看過，但是除了亮最常見到外，我們其他人只見過幾次。」真田告訴柳自己的妹妹有多會隱藏實力。  
「從七歲起就是天才魔女的她，總是隱藏實力不讓人家發現到，甚至到最後只給一個人看，永遠站在頂端上的她，到底在等待些什麼？」柳不解。  
「沒有人知道她到底在等待什麼。」真田回答柳的話。  
「結束！6：4，幸村贏。」裁判大喊。  
「社長還是這麼厲害，我果然還有待要加強。」切原輸的心服口服。  
「那就好好加油了，我們等你追上來。」幸村微笑的告訴切原。  
「赤也，過來！」柳命令。  
切原乖乖的走到柳的身邊，柳細心的幫切原把汗水擦乾，真田也拿毛巾給幸村擦汗，切原的實力已經比以往大有進步，不過想要打倒立海大的三巨頭還需要一些時間，這種事情大家都不多說，柳知道自己還要多多訓練一下切原，不然切原是無法追上他們的，自己的情人一定是用最嚴格的訓練方式去訓練的，這樣才會有很大的進步，這是柳的原則。  
切原也知道自己進步很多，不過想要打倒自己的目標果然還需要一段時間才可以，柳也會努力的幫切原訓練，讓他成為一位足以支撐立海大網球部的選手，等他們畢業後一切就要交給這些二年級的學弟和一年級的學弟，亞矢也會繼續在網球部當經理的，這一切他們三年級的學生將要放手，到了高中才可以加入網球部，但是不知道那些人還是不是以往的夥伴呢？這個事情誰都不知道，或許他們會繼續直升上去。  
「赤也，以後國中部的網球隊就要交給你了，你可要好好的帶領他們。」柳語重心長的說出這句話。  
「學長畢業後我還可以去學長家嗎？」切原比較關心這個問題。  
「當然可以，你可是我的情人，為什麼不可以呢？」柳微笑的說。  
「那我的英文還是要拜託柳學長您了。」切原知道這個消息後高興的說。  
柳知道切原的英文真的是不行，不過為了他好柳還是盡量幫切原補習，只是懲罰的方式就是他們自己知道而已，畢竟那些懲罰方式大家還是不要知道比較好，切原可是很依賴柳的，在球場上切原是個惡魔，可是在柳的面前他不過是一個長不大的小孩，柳非常的盡心盡力的去疼愛切原，大家看了好不羨慕。  
『看樣子以後一定要想一些好玩的懲罰方式才可以。』柳在內心策劃一些事情。  
『太好了，以後都還可以去蓮二家玩，蓮二對我最好了。』切原的內心異常的高興。(END)


	19. 寵溺（跡慈）跡部生日賀文

10月4日蛇麻草(CommonHop)  
花語：天真無邪  
花占卜：您有詼諧、幽默的戲劇細胞，爽朗活潑的性情給人留下良好的印象。但有時太過貪玩，惹惱了別人而不自知，挑戰精神過於旺盛也會傷害人和，所以奉勸您凡事適可而止，好大喜功也會弄巧反拙。  
花箴言：鞦韆蕩得高也會跌得低，別樂極生悲才好。  
跡部景吾是跡部家的大少爺，同時也是跡部家的獨生子，可是偏偏這位大少爺卻愛上一個跟他是同性的可愛孩子，他的父母親知道這件事情後也沒多說什麼，只是讓自己的孩子做出自己想要的決定，至於需不需要有後代接班到時候再說，很多事情不需要現在去煩惱，至少現在他們想要讓孩子們過的很好。  
「景吾，你明天不是和小慈有約嗎？怎麼還不趕快去睡覺？」幸子難得看見自己的孩子還坐在客廳裡看電視。  
「嗯……我等下就去睡覺。」跡部在母親的面前不敢自傲。  
「怎麼了嗎？」拓海問自己的妻子。  
「沒有什麼，我只是覺得景吾怪怪的而已。」幸子告訴自己的丈夫。  
「小慈明天不是要來嗎？景吾怎麼會怪怪的。」拓海也不解自己兒子這樣的情形。  
「不知道，也許景吾會自己解決的，對了，明天提醒我一下，我要祥平幫我照模特兒，祥平的技術真的很好。」幸子告訴自己的丈夫。  
「好，我明天一定會提醒妳的。」拓海可是很寵愛自己的妻子。  
隔天，慈郎依照跡部的命令來到跡部家，跡部家的僕人都很歡迎他到來，梅雪和冥戶他們今天也會來到，只因為他們今天要變成祥平的模特兒，幸子又有新衣服要上市，所以要請他們幫忙，慈郎只是單純來這裡玩耍的，跡部很喜歡可以在假日的時候看見自己喜歡的人，只要慈郎陪伴在跡部的身邊就可以看見跡部的笑容，跡部可是非常的寵愛慈郎的，幸子和拓海都知道這件事情，但是他們從不阻止自己的孩子想要怎樣，因為將來飛翔的人是他們的孩子，不是他們。  
「伯父、伯母，你們好。」慈郎高興的跟他們打招呼。  
「是小慈啊！景吾已經等你很久了，快上去吧！」幸子抱抱慈郎後就放慈郎離開。  
「好的，伯母。」慈郎高興的說。  
「小慈，你等下要吃什麼就和佐藤管家說，把這裡當成自己的家就可以了。」拓海摸摸慈郎的頭。  
「我知道了，伯父。」慈郎高興的點點頭。  
拓海和幸子看見慈郎高興的樣子也很高興，從小看到大的孩子從來沒有變過，果然還是那樣的純真，而且他們也知道自己的兒子從小就很喜歡慈郎，所以他們不會對他的戀情有什麼樣的意見，只希望他們可以好好的在一起，這樣對他們來說就已經足夠了，慈郎是個可愛的孩子，也是他們最喜歡的媳婦，繼承人的問題可以從拓海的兄弟裡面找，幸子生下跡部後出過車禍造成不孕的情形產生，拓海知道這件事情後很傷心，因為他一直想要一個女兒，雖然這樣拓海卻沒有責怪自己的妻子，即使沒有女兒還有姪女們可以去疼愛，如果自己的孩子愛上的人是無法生育的人也不需要擔心，總可以收養家族中的小孩來撫養，或是利用科技發達的情況製造出小孩子出來，這些事情都不需要太擔心，拓海有信心可以看見自己的孫子或是孫女的出生。  
「夫人，大小姐和二小姐他們到了，正在等兩位過去。」佐藤管家通知幸子說梅雪和龍馬已經來了。  
「我知道了，我們這就過去。」幸子告訴佐藤管家她知道了。  
「老公，我們走吧！那兩個孩子一定沒問題的。」幸子笑笑的對丈夫說。  
「嗯……好久沒看見小龍的說，真想要抱抱她。」拓海想要姪女就高興不已。  
「你唷！就是那樣寵小龍，姊姊都要抗議了。」幸子笑笑的責罵自己的丈夫。  
夫妻倆有說有笑的去見自己的姪女們還有冥戶和祥平，幸子這次設計出來的服裝需要他們的幫忙才叫他們過來，另外就是拓海很想要見見他們這群孩子，總想要找個時間來辦家族聚會，畢竟大家已經好久沒有聚在一起了，不管是朋友還是親戚或是家族的人都可以找來，聚會就是要越熱鬧越好，拓海已經有這樣的打算了，而且已經初步和自己的姊夫他們聯絡好了，聚會也開始在籌辦了，幸子當然知道自己丈夫的意思，也很支持丈夫這樣做。  
「小景，你在嗎？」慈郎打開書房的門。  
「進來吧！」跡部招招手要慈郎進來。  
「小景～」慈郎高興的撲到跡部的身上。  
「真是的。」跡部寵溺的摸摸慈郎的頭。  
慈郎高興的在跡部的懷中撒嬌，這是只有他專屬的權力，其他人沒有人可以跟他搶，而且跡部也不容許有人壞了慈郎的權力，對他來說全世界可以和他撒嬌的人只有一個人，那個人就是芥川慈郎其他人都不行，對自己的表妹也很好的跡部，但是很少看見自己的表妹對自己撒嬌，他們從小吵到大，撒嬌根本是不可能的事情，這是大家都知道事情，所以只有慈郎一個人可以和跡部撒嬌。  
跡部寵愛慈郎是所有人都知道的事實，從來沒有人去阻止他們在一起，雙方的父母親都不在意這種事情，況且拓海和幸子超級疼愛慈郎的，早就已經把慈郎當成自己的親生兒子一般看待，兩家人已經認識很久的時間了，對於會發展到這樣的情形他們也不是很在意，幸子在國外待過一段時間，畢竟是日裔美國人，小時候就舉家移民到國外，後來是因為嫁給拓海才回到日本的，哥哥斗真也搬回日本住，時間到才會回去美國住一段時間，他和姊姊倫子也是這樣的情形。  
越前家的小孩都因為有美國的公民身份，固定一段時間就要回到美國去住，慎太總是不希望他們這樣跑來跑去的，所以有刻意去申請一些東西讓他們不需要這樣跑來跑去的，冥戶也有拿到美國公民的身分，當然慎太也有申請一些東西讓他不需要這樣跑來跑去的，不過這些事情都是他們集團內的律師團在處理的，很多事情他們是不需要去擔心的，久而久之幸子和拓海都接受自己的孩子愛上同性的事實，他們覺得這是沒什麼大不了的事情，沒有像鳳家一樣鬧的那麼誇張。  
跡部知道冥戶和鳳的戀情是因為自己的阿姨倫子的出面才解決這件事情的，倫子畢竟在律師界中也是享有盛名的人物，單單靠著自己闖出來的天下讓所有人都尊敬她，跡部更知道自己的舅舅是一名很成功的事業家，專職是律師，雖然繼承外公外婆龐大的財產，但是對於很多事情都是果斷的處理，商業界中也是頗響盛名的人物，不管集團以後要給誰接手，自己的舅舅都不是很擔心這件事情。  
「小景，你心情不好嗎？」慈郎擔心的問跡部。  
「沒有，本大爺沒有心情不好。」跡部刻意否定這項事實。  
「小景，你到底在想什麼呢？是因為伯父給你的訓練嗎？」慈郎真的很擔心跡部。  
「我沒有事情的，只是最近遇到一些事情在煩心。」跡部不希望慈郎也跟著他煩心。  
跡部沒有跟慈郎說的很明白自己在煩心些什麼，就是不希望慈郎也跟著自己擔心起來，因為最近有些事情的確是讓跡部煩心的，拓海已經開始對跡部做些很嚴厲的訓練，嚴父的角色已經出來了，就是希望跡部以後可以接掌自己的公司，從小看著自己的父親這樣繁忙的跡部老早就想要幫忙自己的父親了，所以對父親給予的訓練都一一的忍受下來，就是希望自己可以幫父親忙，接掌父親的事業。  
「小景，我相信你一定可以去克服的。」慈郎告訴跡部。  
「謝謝你，慈郎。」跡部把自己最心愛的人抱在懷裡。  
「小梅和小亮說你老是在逞強，要我好好的跟你溝通一下。」慈郎蹭蹭跡部。  
「被他們發現了啊！那兩個傢伙老是多管閒事。」跡部口不對心的說。  
「其實小景很高興，對吧！因為小梅他們關心你。」慈郎知道跡部真正的心意。  
「是啊！他們的關心是最真誠的，就跟你一樣。」跡部親吻慈郎。  
「因為我最愛小景了。」慈郎高興的說。  
「本大爺也最愛你了，我專屬的小綿羊。」跡部想起以前梅雪對慈郎的稱呼。  
跡部的懷抱對慈郎來說是最溫暖的懷抱，他最喜歡在跡部的懷抱中睡覺，慈郎最不喜歡看煩心的跡部，所以看見跡部煩心的樣子都會勸勸跡部，陪跡部說說話，這些事情只有慈郎一個人可以做的到，任何人都沒有辦法做到的事情慈郎就可以做到，跡部喜歡的人是慈郎，永遠也不會變，因此跡部只聽慈郎一個人的話，寵溺慈郎是跡部一個人專屬的權力，誰都沒有辦法可以跟他搶的。  
「對不起，讓你擔心了，我愛你。」跡部摸摸慈郎的頭。  
慈郎在跡部的懷中睡的香甜，跡部看見這樣的情形只是寵溺的笑了笑，他愛的人果然心思非常的單純，就是因為這樣的單純才讓他喜歡上他，只是他們交往的過程並不是很順利，因為自己看上慈郎的關係，差點和自己的表妹槓上，好家在的是慈郎非常喜歡跡部，所以讓自己的表妹妥協，慈郎單純的心思是讓跡部喜歡上的原因，也就是因為這樣，跡部是不會讓任何人接近自己的，除非是很親近的女性，否則別想親近自己。  
『自戀狂，你根本就是人來瘋好不好？老是要這樣做，噁不噁心啊？』跡部想起以前自己的表妹梅雪說過的話。  
『本大爺就是喜歡，妳能拿我怎樣嗎？』跡部還記得自己的回答。  
「慈郎，本大爺我發誓這輩子只愛你一人，所以不要輕易的就離開我。」跡部看著慈郎的睡臉說。  
跡部對於慈郎的愛是大家都知道的，慈郎也很清楚跡部是多愛自己，就是因為愛他們才不會輕易的就分開，他們愛對方的一切，相信可以和對方永遠的在一起，跡部是一個非常有自信的人，所以絕對會把自己的愛情把握的很好，跡部知道自己的父母親很喜歡慈郎，不會反對他們的愛情，就是因為相信這樣的情形，跡部對他們的情形可是很有把握的，不希望自己的愛情從自己的手中流失。  
『景吾，爸爸告訴你，如果你自己喜歡上一個人的時候，要好好的把握和他在一起的時間，不要忘記你對他的愛喔！』拓海在跡部小時候有告訴跡部這些話。  
跡部一直緊記自己父親對他說的話，因此他會努力的愛著自己心愛的人，他相信一件事情就是，慈郎也是很愛他的，從小到大慈郎對他的心意從來沒有變過，就是因為這樣跡部才堅持到現在，他們的愛能夠化成濃情蜜意，慈郎是個很容易就滿足的孩子，只要跡部在身邊就可以了，就是因為這樣跡部才喜歡慈郎，容易滿足的個性、單純的一切是讓跡部最愛他的地方。  
『愛情就是那樣簡單，一旦喜歡上了就不會消逝掉。』幸子告訴自己的兒子。  
「愛」字收藏一顆完整的心 －代表珍惜；「情」字依靠一顆站著的心 －代表陪伴；喜歡一個人需要﹝衝動﹞；愛一個人需要﹝勇氣﹞；了解一個人需要是﹝時間﹞；包容一個人需要﹝肚量﹞；相愛要緣分；相處要智慧。  
幸福是什麼？你又認為幸福是什麼呢？我相信幸福就是你陪伴在我的身邊，我可以看見你。那麼愛情又是什麼呢？相信你的心，我將與你在一起。  
愛你的心永不改變，直至天荒地老。那你又會愛我多久呢？我將會愛你生生世世，直到永遠，讓你一生都幸福。我將會花一生的時間來想念妳和愛你。  
天堂在哪裡？只要在你的身邊，哪裡都是天堂。山無稜，天地合，你是我永久的天堂。  
我這一生只愛你一個人，因為你是我的幸運之神。幸運之神眷顧我，讓我遇見了你。  
「小景，我最愛你了。」慈郎的夢中總是有跡部。  
「我也是，親愛的慈郎。」跡部微笑的說。(END)


	20. 紳士與狐狸(柳生仁)

柳生生日賀文  
10月19日紅色鳳仙花(Ba lsam)  
花語：別碰我  
花占卜：您個性爽朗，直腸直肚，從不掩飾自己的喜惡，是個性情中人。但是您處事有點氣短性急，情緒容易激動，頭腦不太清醒。記住任性可能會給您帶來麻煩，凡事不可任性，您看的那麼簡單。  
花箴言：急性子的人都有壞脾氣。  
柳生比呂士是眾所皆知的紳士，大家也都知道他愛的人是網球隊的詐欺師仁王雅治，不過對於仁王來說柳生根本就是偽紳士，對他一點也不紳士，只有不認識他的人才覺得柳生是紳士，這類的人僅限於不認識和不是很熟的人，網球隊大家都混的很熟，柳生是個怎樣的人大家都知道，連平常假日會去立海大的梅雪也知道柳生大概是怎樣的人，外冷內熱的人，對自己心愛的人非常的專情，這就是為什麼他們交往到現在柳生根本沒有傳出什麼流言蜚語的緋聞來，雖然說之前有一位學妹想要追求柳生，但是已經被柳生給拒絕掉，畢竟那件事情讓他和仁王冷戰一個星期。  
「比呂～」立海大的小狐狸正在叫自己的飼主。  
「怎麼了？雅治。」柳生臨危不亂的問自己的寶貝寵物。  
「放學後陪我出去玩！」仁王高興的說。  
「好，雅治想要去哪裡？」柳生輕聲細語的問。  
「我想去……」仁王說出自己想要去的地點。  
「好，等等放學後去。」柳生摸摸仁王的頭。  
在某些時候柳生可是很寵愛仁王的，網球隊的所有人都知道，他們早已經見怪不怪了，而且大家都各自有歸屬，很少會去羨慕他們的關係，大家都和自己的情人有很好的溝通，很好的關係，立海大的老夫老妻更是有名，是大家遵守的榜樣，仁王其實很羨慕真田和幸村，他們總是依偎在一起，感情好到不行，柳生也很清楚仁王很羨慕他們在一起的情形，但是他從不點破仁王，至少他知道仁王想要什麼樣的生活。  
「比呂士和雅治的感情還是那樣好。」幸村笑笑的說。  
「嗯…...」真田沒有說話。  
「怎麼了嗎？」幸村有些擔心的問。  
「小梅今天要去醫院，我想要先走，等下要陪她去。」真田有些皺眉。  
「好啊！你先回去好了。」幸村知道真田在擔心什麼。  
「抱歉放妳一個人回家。」真田道歉。  
幸村搖搖頭她知道真田把自己的表妹看的比什麼都重要，誰要是惹她哭的話，一定都會被真田教訓很慘的，真田非常的疼愛她，這點從小和他們一起長大的幸村很清楚，真田對自己的愛護跟疼愛也絕對不會比她還要少，甚至比她還要被寵愛，幸村很清楚自己在真田心中的地位，所以才會這樣對待真田，且真田疼愛的兩位表妹都是她和亞矢最好的朋友，捨不得失去的好朋友。  
「今天精市妳要自己回家？」柳有些擔心的問。  
「是啊！小雪今天要去醫院，弦一郎要陪小雪。」幸村笑笑的說。  
「不會吃醋？」柳好奇的問。  
「有什麼好吃醋的，都是一起長大的朋友。」幸村笑笑的說。  
「不知道該說妳心胸寬大，還是沒神經。」柳故意虧幸村。  
「這個嘛……誰知道！」幸村回應柳的話。  
幸村怎會不知道柳是在替自己叫屈，可是對她來說這件事情一點也不重要，沒有人會分開他們的，他們的感情不是輕易就可以破壞的，這沒有什麼好煩惱的，梅雪根本不會去搶真田，而且梅雪很清楚真田愛的人是誰，梅雪自己也有喜歡的人，這種事情真的不需要去擔心。  
仁王放學後帶柳生一起去走透透，去的地方都是仁王喜歡的地方，柳生一點也不介意這件事情，只要仁王開心就好了，至於接下來想要的代價就看柳生怎樣把仁王拐到床上去在說囉！柳生腹黑的個性和佔有慾是不輸給任何人的，這是大家都知道的事情，所以不會有人去跟柳生搶仁王的，只是兩人在學校都是受歡迎的人物，各有後援隊，那些女性也知道柳生和仁王互相喜歡，因此已經放棄追求他們了。  
「比呂，你覺得這個好不好？」仁王問柳生的意見。  
「你喜歡的話就買下來啊！」柳生微笑的說。  
「還是比呂了解我。」仁王高興的說。  
柳生沒有多說什麼，只是微笑的看著仁王，仁王的個性他又不是不了解，就是知道仁王是什麼樣的個性，所以已經把仁王的個性摸清楚了，放學最常做的事情就是陪仁王到處去逛逛，只要仁王高興就好，柳生不會去反對這些事情，他最喜歡看的就是仁王的笑臉，仁王的笑臉是他最寶貝的東西，對他來說仁王可是很重要的，重要的情人，重要的愛人，沒有人可以替代的寵物。  
「那不是副部長嗎？他身邊的人是誰？」仁王發揮自己最好的視力看見真田。  
「越前梅雪，副部長的表妹。」柳生看見後說。  
「他們在做什麼？」仁王有些好奇。  
「如果你想要知道的話，我們就過去看看吧！」柳生了解自己的小狐狸的好奇心。  
「好啊～」仁王開心的說。  
柳生和仁王過去看他們正在做什麼，仁王比較好奇為什麼真田會跟幸村以外的女性互動，真田幾乎是不跟女性互動的，可是卻和那女孩有說有笑的，表情也很溫柔，溫柔到讓他們有種怪異的感覺，這是他們第一次見到這樣溫柔的真田，那女孩臉上也一直掛著笑容，柳生對於這樣的情形也覺得怪怪的，畢竟他們從沒有看過真田可以跟一位女孩有這樣良好的互動，真田也不是完全面無表情的，網球隊唯一可以讓真田露出溫柔的表情的人只有幸村而已，也只有幸村才可以治住真田。  
「真田副部長，好巧喔！在這裡遇到。」仁王高興的說。  
「副部長，你好。」柳生輕輕的打招呼。  
「嗯！」真田輕輕的點頭。  
「兩位好。」梅雪微笑的打招呼，手還勾在真田的手臂上。  
「在想什麼？」真田輕輕的問自己身旁的女孩。  
「沒有，想說要買什麼東西給精市。」梅雪微笑的回答真田的問題。  
「想到了嗎？」真田寵溺的說。  
「送幾條髮帶給精市好了，手環也不錯。」梅雪想了想。  
柳生有些訝異看著他們的互動，仁王也覺得他們的互動比較像是情侶，根本不像是表兄妹，只是他們對於這樣的情形卻不覺得奇怪，幸村剛好出門買東西看見他們，梅雪看見幸村開心的對幸村招手，幸村也微笑的看著梅雪，真田習慣的摸摸梅雪的頭才讓她好好的去擁抱幸村，梅雪開心的對幸村說剛剛她本來想要做的事情，沒想到才剛想幸村，幸村就出現在他們的面前，幸村也開心的和梅雪談話。  
「不要對我們的動作感到奇怪，小梅有點生活白痴，走路會跌倒，所以才會有那樣的動作。」真田告訴剛剛在懷疑的兩人。  
「那女孩不是傳說中的天才魔女，沒想到竟然是副部長你的表妹。」柳生多少有些訝異。  
「是嗎？對我來說她只是一位平凡的小女孩。」真田對於柳生的話沒有很在意。  
「比呂怎麼知道的啊？」仁王有些不解。  
「之前看過報導，只是沒想到平常假日來的女孩實力有這麼強。」柳生摸摸仁王的頭。  
「也許她跟我一樣不想展現實力給大家看吧！」仁王一眼就看穿梅雪的意圖。  
「不熟悉的人她就會這樣的。」真田回答他們的問題。  
柳生大概知道梅雪是什麼樣的人，跟仁王多少有些相近，不太喜歡跟人家接觸的人，真真假假、虛虛實實，也跟自己一樣是擅於偽裝的人，不想要讓不認識的人接觸到自己內心深處，那個他們極度隱私的地方，相似的人果然都會不知不覺的聚在一起，不過僅止於生活上的一些交流，其他的他們就不會多去交流，那女孩的確很美，可是不適合柳生和仁王的，柳生和仁王一眼就看出來這件事，網球部沒有對她心動，丸井還以為梅雪是破壞真田和幸村感情的兇手，不過大聲說出來這件事就是被真田教訓，後來大家才知道梅雪是真田的表妹，幸村的好朋友。  
「比呂，那女孩不適合我們，感覺就像是天使。」仁王難得會有好評價。  
「嗯…不過她真是奇怪的女孩，很容易和大家打成一片。」柳生歸納出觀點。  
「可能她知道大家有什麼樣的喜好吧！文太說她和小慈郎是好朋友，青梅竹馬的好朋友。」仁王記得丸井有跟他說過類似的話。  
「是有說過，被真田教訓後文太他有問自己的好友。」柳生還記得那時候文太的生活過的很慘。  
柳生突然想起以前第一次和梅雪見面的情形，那時候他剛被仁王邀請加入網球部，梅雪第一次去找真田和幸村，也不是說第一次，應該說第一次沒有人可以帶她進去，那時候梅雪穿著一件很漂亮的洋裝跟自己問話，請他帶她去網球部找人。  
『不好意思，請問一下，你是立海大網球部的人嗎？』梅雪開口問。  
『我是！請問有什麼事情？』柳生一貫的問。  
『可以請你帶我去網球部嗎？我要去找人。』梅雪告訴柳生。  
『好。』柳生就這樣二話不說的帶梅雪去。  
梅雪到網球部的時候開心的跟真田招招手，真田看見梅雪的表情把大家嚇了一跳，溫柔的樣子大家從沒有見過，沒想到可以看見這樣的奇觀，幸村看見梅雪也很高興，梅雪想都沒想就直接跑過去，還差點跌倒，如果不是柳剛好在那裡的話，梅雪一定摔的滿頭包的，好好的女孩就會破像。  
『不好意思，對不起。』梅雪馬上道歉。  
『為什麼要和我道歉？』柳有些不解的問。  
『因為我不小心的關係，看見小弦和精市太興奮了。』梅雪笑笑的說。  
『真是的，已經交代過妳好多次了，不要見到我們就要用跑的，老是跌倒。』真田有些責備。  
『可是我真的很想你們，好不容易可以回日本。』梅雪嘟著嘴說。  
他們鬥嘴的樣子讓柳生有些難忘，那女孩可愛的樣子的確印入柳生的眼中，但是對柳生來說那位女孩非常的不適合他，太過於純淨了，純淨到好像沒有一絲絲的雜質可以侵犯似的，那女孩的笑容確實很耀眼，不過僅限於在認識的人身邊，不認識的人的話看見的笑容是沒有溫度的，柳生很快就發現到梅雪是個很會隱藏情緒的女孩，並不適合網球隊的所有人，所以柳生也不會刻意去接近梅雪，柳生一貫的規則就是對不熟悉的人保持紳士情誼，不會越過規矩去破壞自己的規則的。  
「第一次見到她的時候就知道她很會隱藏情緒，隱藏的非常的好讓大家都不會發現到。」柳生突然說出這句話。  
「只有幾個人會發現，那些人是跟她很熟的人。」仁王了解柳生的意思。  
不愧是立海大最厲害的雙打，竟然心有靈犀的馬上就察覺到對方的心思，很多事情他們不需要言語就知道，他們很快就知道梅雪大概是什麼樣的人，有什麼樣的女孩，感覺上梅雪就像是他們的綜合體，柳生和仁王默契好到不行已經不是一天、兩天的事情，自從他們組成雙打後默契就越來越好，而且感情越來越好，甚至到最後變成一對情侶，不過這樣的情況不只在他們的身上發生，很多學校的雙打都有這樣的情形產生，大部分的雙打幾乎到最後都會變成情侶。  
柳生和仁王的觀察力可說是數一數二的，自然可以觀察出別人的反應與表情或是細小的動作，但是他們唯一觀察不出來的人就是梅雪，太過隱藏自己情緒的梅雪在很多方面是非常完美的，完美到不行，完全沒有破綻，就像是他們網球隊的正副部長，幸村和真田就是這樣的人，完全沒有破綻，柳也是這樣的人，柳生在別人的眼中是完美的紳士，仁王在別人的眼中是完美的狐狸詐欺師，默契好到不行的兩人，契合度是所有人中最好的，他們是不會輕易就分開的。(終わり)


	21. 愛戀時節(胡丸)胡狼生日賀文

11月3日葫蘆瀉根(Bryony)

花語：拒絕

花占卜：您反應敏捷，而且自我意強烈，有著不易妥協的個性。您有點任性，思想亦較為偏激，固此不易被人接受，這對您無疑也是一種傷害。所以您應該減少抗拒性說「不」的次數，否則可能會是孤獨一生。

花箴言：時間是醫治心病的最好良藥。

什麼樣的季節是戀愛的季節呢？這是大家都很想要知道的事情，畢竟某些時候很容易看見一堆情侶甜甜蜜蜜的在一起，不過有些情侶不分時候都很甜蜜，立海大就很明顯有幾對情侶在老是在大搞恩愛，他們旁若無人的狀態大家早已見怪不怪了。

「唉～社長和副社長的感情還是那樣好。」仁王無奈的說出這句話。

「雅治，我讓你不滿意了嗎？」柳生有些不解的問。

「沒有，我只是覺得他們總是很恩愛。」仁王沒有不滿意柳生這位情人。

「可能是因為從小是青梅竹馬的原因吧！」柳生分析。

「他們從以前就是這樣了。」柳告訴仁王。

「蛋糕好好吃喔！」丸井絲毫不理會他們的對話。

「別吃太快了。」胡狼在旁邊提醒。

「嗯…嗯…」丸井點頭。

他們的互動就像是一般人一樣，聽起來只是夥伴的關係，可是他們的關係卻沒那麼簡單，因為他們在不久前開始交往了，這件事震驚了網球社的校隊成員，他們不太能接受這件事情，因為他們萬萬沒想到會發生這樣的事情來，不過他們也祝福他們倆人的戀情可以長長久久。

「今天就練習到這，明天不用練習。」真田宣布。

「總算可以回家了，副社長不是人。」切原抱怨。

「不要抱怨了，自從關東大賽輸給青學訓練就變嚴格了。」仁王好心的提醒切原。

「副社長到底去哪裡拿到訓練表的？」丸井好奇的問。

「應該是從青學的越前梅雪那裡拿的。」柳猜測。

「副社長果然不是人～」切原大叫。

「會嗎？訓練量沒有增加多少，而且是事半功倍，沒有什麼不好啊！」柳生不覺得有什麼不好。

「那女孩的訓練真的是針對我們較弱的地方訓練。」胡狼覺得自己進步很多。

「對啊！讓我更天才了。」丸井開心的說。

「而且慈郎說她真的很強。」丸井又接著說。

「她當然強囉！」幸村微笑的說。

「強的不像話，而且是很好的教練。」亞矢開心的說。

「精市，我要去一趟醫院，今天就不送妳回家了。」真田告訴幸村。

「好，我們沒問題。」幸村微笑的說。

「我是要陪小梅去檢查，她說她不想一個人去。」真田感覺到幸村的疑惑。

「那小亮哥哥和龍牙呢？」亞矢不解。

「都有事情。」真田沒多做解釋。

真田說完這句話就趕快去陪梅雪，梅雪最討厭到醫院去檢查身體，所以每次一定都要有人陪伴，最常陪伴的是冥戶和龍牙，只要他們兩人有事情的話就會換真田陪伴，幸村很清楚這件事情，所以不會反對這件事情，因為到最後梅雪和真田一定會補償她的。

「姊姊，妳都不會吃醋嗎？」亞矢問幸村。

「沒什麼好吃醋的，何況小雪對我們都不錯。」幸村微笑的說。

『有的時候還真的有點小吃醋呢！』幸村心想。

社團活動結束後大家陸續回家去，丸井會固定去一家蛋糕店買蛋糕回家吃，這是丸井的習慣，胡狼會陪丸井去買蛋糕或是吃蛋糕，他們還沒有交往前就是這樣的互動，一點都沒有變，只是變得比較常而已。

「胡狼，你覺得哪種蛋糕比較好吃？」丸井看著櫃子裡的蛋糕。

「你今天想要吃哪種？」胡狼知道丸井有些猶豫不決。

「還是草莓和巧克力的好了。」丸井決定好了。

「你喜歡吃就點啊！」胡狼建議。

他們點好蛋糕就找位子坐下來，丸井開心的吃著蛋糕，胡狼不太習慣吃太甜的甜食之類的東西，所以只有點一杯飲料來喝，他只是看著丸井開心的吃著蛋糕的樣子，這樣他就覺得很幸福和高興了，平常一般的生活小事情就可以讓兩人很滿足了，什麼事情都不強求。

「不要吃太多了，等下回家吃不了飯。」胡狼告訴丸井。

「我知道，我會節制的。」丸井一口接一口的吃。

丸井迷上吃蛋糕的原因是因為要保持體力和熱量的關係，沒想到這一吃就吃上癮了，開始喜歡吃蛋糕，幾乎每天都會買兩塊蛋糕來吃，還好丸井的體質不是容易胖的體質，甜食對他來說一點也不會造成困擾，而且丸井的運動量也很大，不需要太擔心。

胡狼對此也就是丸井的健康不是很擔心，但是多少會告訴丸井要節制些，不要太超過了，就是多少還是會擔心丸井的健康，丸井不會很在意胡狼的叮嚀，可是多少還是會聽一下，有人關心是一件好事情，所以丸井也不會在意那麼多，丸井的父母親也很放心的把丸井交給胡狼管理，而且不需要太擔心這件事情，對於胡狼的管教丸井可是心甘情願的被管教，因為是胡狼。

「好好吃喔！」丸井滿足的說。

「吃完就回家了，時間也差不多了。」胡狼提醒。

「好，回家了。」丸井很高興。

「真是受不了你。」胡狼拿丸井沒辦法。

「嘿嘿！！！是嗎？」丸井笑的好不開心。

「真是的。」胡狼不知道要說什麼了。

「我們回家吧！」丸井拉著胡狼的手一起回家。

胡狼先是習慣把丸井送到家後自己才回家，丸井淘氣的個性和仁王不相上下了，兩個小孩玩在一起簡直可以說是天翻地覆了，大家都拿他們沒有辦法，加上切原更是不得了，往往讓大家都氣到不行，好不容易安撫下去又會吵鬧，但是只要真田出現的話他們馬上就會安靜下來，畢竟真田是大家所懼怕的對象，三個孩子氣的人最怕的對象。

「小弦，不好意思，因為龍牙和亮亮他們臨時都有事情。」梅雪道歉。

胡狼遠遠的就看見真田和一位女孩子從醫院走出來，他猜測那位女孩就是真田的表妹，也是幸村最好的朋友，那女孩很漂亮是大家都知道的事實，真田也很喜歡那女孩，對她們更是寵愛不已，連同另外一位小表妹也是這樣，真田非常寵愛她們。

「又沒關係，這件事龍牙有和我說了。」真田拍拍梅雪的頭。

「真的沒有辦法恢復嗎？」梅雪有些害怕。

「可以的，剛剛醫生不是就有說了嗎？！」真田安慰梅雪。

「可是總覺得沒有信心，雖然很想要和亮亮一起打球，但是看見亮亮和長太郎很好就…」梅雪不知道要說什麼。

「還在愛著他嗎？如果是這樣的話，妳的戀情可能就會化為泡沫了。」真田知道梅雪在說什麼。

「是啊！只是不知道要怎樣去依賴手塚國光這個人。」梅雪勉強的笑了笑。

「回家吧！」真田不多說什麼。

「好，回家。」梅雪靠在真田的肩膀上。

胡狼在附近把他們的對話都聽得一清二楚的，看樣子真田也是那女孩的傾聽者，只要有關心事的部份真田全部都知道，胡狼很慶幸自己沒有這樣的煩惱，自己和丸井的戀情可以保持這樣的平穩，沒有什麼風浪去阻礙他們，他們的父母親一點也不反對他們的交往，這一點是大家都很慶幸的事情，不知道應該是說他們的父母親疼愛他們還是說他們的父母親對於感情的事情很開放？這點就無從得知了。

「我回來了。」胡狼對家裡的人說。

胡狼吃完晚飯就回到房間去，明天是週休假日，學校不需要上課社團也不用練習，看樣子可以把丸井約出去好好的逛逛才對，丸井也是一位很喜歡出去玩的小孩，假日對丸井來說是很好的日子，不僅可以好好的跟胡狼膩在一起，也可以跟胡狼出去玩，重要的是沒有人會打擾他們倆人的約會，平常在學校一堆人都會打擾他們，即使自己有情侶的傢伙也會打擾他們，因此假日是他們的天堂。

「好棒喔！今天可以玩一整天。」胡狼高興的大叫。

「好了啦！文太，這樣會吵到人的。」胡狼制止丸井像小孩子一樣大叫。

「好吧！」丸井有些不高興。

「要不要去吃蛋糕？」胡狼問丸井。

「好，我要、我要！」丸井馬上開開心心的。

「我們去吧！」胡狼帶丸井去吃蛋糕。

胡狼最近發現到一家新的蛋糕店，帶著丸井去那家蛋糕店吃蛋糕，丸井開心的看著胡狼，因為他最喜歡道心的蛋糕店去嚐新的不同種類的蛋糕，看見丸井開心的樣子胡狼也放心許多，小孩子就是小孩子很容易哄的，丸井就像是一個長不大的小孩，總是要人家哄才會乖乖的小孩，胡狼就是抓住丸井這樣的個性，因此總是能夠把丸井服侍的好到不行，大家看了既會羨慕又會嫉妒。

「哎呀～我剛好像看見文太他們了。」幸村高興的說。

「不要去打擾人家戀愛，讓他們好好的培養感情吧！」真田有些無奈的說。

「好吧！反正弦一郎要補償我。」幸村笑的開心。

「我知道了。」真田苦笑的說。

幸村知道真田是不會怎樣的，只要是自己想要做的事情真田都會一一照辦，就是因為這樣讓幸村感到自己有種備受寵愛的感覺，雖然可能比不過梅雪和龍馬，可是這樣對幸村來說卻是很大的滿足，從小一起長大的兩人怎會不知道對方的習性，只要梅雪或是龍馬哭泣或是拜託真田是一定會做到的，但是對於幸村的想要做的事情或是哭泣的時候真田也會在一旁陪伴，沒有任何的不好或是怎樣的，真田好到不行，對幸村來說真田真的好到不行，比任何人都好。

「有的時候我還真嫉妒小雪和小龍，她們總是可以輕易的虜獲你的心。」幸村說出這句話來。

「會嗎？對她們來說我對妳是最好的，只是因為妳長期在我的身邊沒有感覺吧！但是他們旁觀者卻感覺的很明顯。」真田告訴自己的女友。

「那我到底是該哭還是該笑呢？」幸村問出這句話。

「至少妳不用去猶豫妳要愛誰，小梅她在猶豫。」真田告訴幸村梅雪的狀況。

「小雪猶豫也是正常的，一個是自己最喜歡的青梅竹馬，另外一個是已經交往四年的男友，很難抉擇啊！」幸村怎會不知道自己好友的猶豫呢？！

真田微笑不多話，的確是這樣的情形，因為梅雪還在猶豫當中，看樣子手塚也不逼梅雪說要到底要喜歡誰，太痛苦的事情手塚對梅雪是做不出來的，他寧願選擇靜靜的等待這一切，讓梅雪自己好好的釐清自己的情緒與感情再來做決定，很多事情不管怎麼說都需要時間的，時間是很好的療傷的工具，同時也是很好的藥品，記憶會隨著時間淡淡的忘卻的，忘卻一切的不愉快，忘卻一切的選擇，船到橋頭自然直，只有順其自然才會知道自己最後的選擇。

假日是情侶們約會的日子，蛋糕店人來人往的都是一對對的情侶，看見每個情侶都笑的開心的樣子，胡狼和丸井也覺得自己今天出來是對的選擇，兩人今天的假日可以很開心的做著他們喜歡做的事情，畢竟現在就是屬於情侶們戀愛的季節，情侶們的戀愛是不需要分季節的，只要可以好好的在一起就是最好的一切，丸井開心的吃著蛋糕，胡狼笑的開心的陪伴丸井，兩人開心的笑容落在大家的眼中，這樣的現象已經見怪不怪了，大家都是這樣攜來人往的，大家都帶著笑容和自己的伴侶一起約會，因此笑容就是這個蛋糕店最好的生氣，蛋糕店中充滿了粉紅色的閃光，沒有人會被刺傷眼睛，因為大家都是這樣的。 End


	22. 壽司與網球 河村生日賀文

11月18日天香百合(HillLily)

花語：莊嚴

花占卜：天生擁有高貴的氣質，是受人羡慕的象。不過實際上您的夢想與外表形象並不相同，您醉心於甜美的夢幻世界，渴望如童話般的愛情，這是因為您的好奇心作崇。不要再發夢了，您本身早已擁有幸福。

花箴言：性格反叛的人正是她的魅力所在。

河村隆是壽司店的孩子，他想要在國中畢業後就繼承家中的壽司店，這點是所有網球社的社員都知道的事情，連河村的女友靜鈴也知道這件事，她並不反對這件事，她遵照河村的意願，只要河村開心就好，靜鈴對朋友或是男友的意願都是非常尊重的，這是她父親斗真教導她的道理。

「隆，你已經想好未來的規劃了嗎？」靜鈴微笑的問。

「已經規劃的差不多了，妳呢？」河村害羞的問。

「也差不多了，和爸爸討論過了，說好以後可以做自己的事情。」靜鈴帶著微笑的說。

「那妳父親的事業要怎麼辦？」河村有些擔心的問。

「說的也是呢！也許我會繼承，可是我也想要幫你忙。」靜鈴有些頭痛。

「那妳就繼承啊！我們還是可以在一起的，假日妳來幫我就可以了，店裡假日的客人才會多。」河村靦腆的說。

「那就這樣說定了。」靜鈴笑的好不開心。

「嗯！說好了。」河村也很開心。

兩人開心的在回家的路上聊天，這是他們平常都會做的事情，兩家人的方向是同一個方向，順路會一起回家，靜鈴的父親斗真雖然忙碌，可是自從靜鈴上了國中後她的父親斗真就盡量不在美國長住，反而回到日本陪伴她一起生活，靜鈴的家庭生活是單親家庭，而且她知道自己是被收養的小孩，親生母親很早就過世了，國中前都是由外公外婆帶大的，養父每個月都會來看她幾次，國中之後才和養父一起住，而且外公外婆的身體也不好，離天命之年不遠已，所以父親斗真才和他們一起住。

「我回來了。」靜鈴打開門說。

「回來啦！洗手準備吃飯了。」斗真告訴回來的靜鈴。

「好的，爸爸。」靜鈴先回房間換衣服。

「爸、媽，吃飯了。」斗真告訴兩位老人家。

「好的，真香啊！」靜鈴的外公開口說。

「老伴，今天的菜真豐富。」靜鈴的外婆很高興。

「哇～爸，今天是什麼特別的日子啊！好豐富喔！」靜鈴開心的說。

「沒什麼特別的日子，想說難得回來，而且最近談了一筆大生意。」斗真微笑的說。

一家四口開心的吃飯，這是每天最溫馨的晚餐時間，竹內家的晚餐時間就和一般家庭的晚餐時間沒有什麼兩樣，靜鈴總是會永遠的擁有滿滿的愛，沒有缺少任何的愛，雖然沒有母親可是她過的很快樂，母親的死沒有對她造成任何的影響，對她來說有養父和外公外婆就足夠了，有滿滿的愛存在這個家，其他的就什麼都不需要。

「啊！真糟糕，不會吧！我沒有把筆記帶回來吧！」靜鈴哀怨起來。

『小雪，快接電話啊！』靜鈴很著急。

「喂！靜鈴，怎麼了？」梅雪接起電話。

「小雪，借我地理和歷史的筆記好不好？我記得你們班上的進度比我們快。」靜鈴快要哭出來了。

「可以啊！妳把筆記忘在學校啦！」梅雪知道靜鈴的問題。

「是啊！我現在去妳家，方便嗎？」靜鈴無奈的問。

「可以啊！現在來就好了。」梅雪把東西準備好了。

靜鈴匆忙的下樓穿鞋子準備出門，斗真看見這樣的情形有些不解，他很少看見女兒這樣匆忙的出門。

「小玲，妳要去哪？」斗真大聲問。

「我去二姑姑家找小雪拿筆記！」靜鈴回話。

「那路上小心。」斗真有些無奈。

「我出門了。」靜鈴騎著腳踏車出門。

「真是的，那孩子又犯迷糊了，跟她母親一個樣。」斗真收拾碗筷自言自語的說。

「那孩子真像妳啊！鈴子。」斗真微笑的說。

『可惜不是和我有血緣關係的孩子，但是我還是視如己出。』斗真心想。

『公司以後還是交給小玲好了，反正我也膝下無子，她要怎樣接管都好，只希望她和河村可以好好的走下去。』斗真規劃靜鈴的未來的路程。

叮咚～叮咚～越前家的門鈴響起，菜菜子馬上去開門，看見靜鈴氣喘吁吁的站在門口，菜菜子微笑的請靜鈴進門，靜鈴匆忙的跑上樓跟梅雪拿筆記，只是靜鈴的動作大到差點嚇到房間裡面的人，靜鈴對此也很不好意思，因為自己急的關係差點嚇到房間裡的人。

「來，妳要的筆記。」梅雪把東西拿給靜鈴。

「謝謝妳，小雪。」靜鈴開心的說。

「下次不要忘了把筆記帶回家了。」梅雪提醒。

「好。」靜鈴點點頭。

靜鈴拿到筆記後馬上騎車回家，她對自己的迷糊感到頭痛，最近她老是這樣，打球不專心、東西又老是忘記，不知道為什麼最近總有一種悶悶的感覺，好像是因為河村決定不打球的關係，可是自己明明就已經尊重河村的決定了，這種感覺真的很不舒服，非常的不舒服，她不知道自己要如何解決這種沈悶的感覺，回到家的靜鈴馬上回房間做功課，這是她的習慣，每天都會做的習慣。

「早安，靜鈴。」河村大聲的說。

「早安，隆。」靜鈴微笑的說。

「兩位，閃開！」梅雪差點撞到他們。

「啊～！」梅雪好不容易煞車了。

「小雪，妳生活白痴的習慣又犯了啊！」靜鈴有些沒輒。

「不是，是因為我忘了跟她說煞車有點鬆了。」龍牙跟在後面說。

「老哥，你幹嘛不早說，即使早上姊姊不小心跌在你身上也不用這樣報復吧！」龍馬牽著另外一台腳踏車。

「不是這個原因，而是我太早出門哥他才沒有辦法提醒我。」梅雪好不容易停好車。

「靜鈴、阿隆，抱歉！」梅雪道歉。

「沒關係啦！下次注意就行了。」河村笑笑的說。

發生了一些有驚無險的事情過後，大家開始陸續的進入教室去，要回教室前靜鈴把筆記還給梅雪，上課時間大家都安靜的上課，靜鈴安靜的看著窗外的風景，雖然心情不是很好但是她還是很努力的在聽課，河村也發現到靜鈴的心情不是很好，決心要好好的和靜鈴談談，他不想要看見這麼沒有精神的靜鈴。

「靜鈴，要不要一起吃飯？」河村邀約。

「好啊！一起吃飯吧！」靜鈴開心的說。

兩人開心的吃著中餐，河村努力的找話題跟靜鈴聊天，靜鈴知道河村要安慰自己，順便和靜鈴聊些心事，靜鈴也和河村聊說自己為什麼心情不好的原因，難得會說出心事的靜鈴，河村非常的高興，靜鈴是不容易說出自己的心事的人，只是這件事情困擾靜鈴很久，靜鈴決定和河村說說，聊一下也好，至少可以抒發一下心情。

「因為我要停止打網球的關係嗎？」河村有些好奇的問。

「也沒有啦！只是覺得上高中後要不要跟你一樣不要打球？我想爸爸已經幫我安排好以後的生活了吧！」靜鈴咬著筷子說。

「不要去想太多了，網球是我們兩人的興趣，還是不要輕易放棄好了。」河村笑笑的說。

「說的也是呢！是我想太多了。」靜鈴開心的說。

河村喜歡開心笑著的靜鈴，那樣子的靜鈴才是他認識三年的靜鈴，交往三年的靜鈴總是開心的笑著，靜鈴的笑容充滿許多魅力，讓自己充滿力量的笑容，這就是為什麼河村喜歡靜鈴的原因，靜鈴也喜歡這樣憨厚的河村，一個總是替她著想的男孩子，對她非常好的男孩子，她最愛的男孩子。

靜鈴的笑容可以說是充滿生機，河村第一次見到靜鈴的笑容就被迷上了，後來鼓起勇氣告白後兩人就成為男女朋友到現在，那種感覺是跟大家說不上來的，只有他們雙方可以體會到的感覺，靜鈴也喜歡靦腆憨厚的河村，河村總是會幫忙靜鈴很多的事情，兩人對對方的好感與日俱增，這是大家樂意見到的事情，沒有人希望他們的感情受創或受到任何傷害。

「我想不管怎樣我們都不能放棄網球，因為那是我們共同的興趣。」靜鈴開心的對河村說。

「是啊！看樣子我需要兩邊都要兼顧了，不然會看見妳不開心的樣子。」河村摸摸靜鈴的頭。

「我哪會不高興啊！」靜鈴嘟著嘴說。

「妳之前就有。」河村故意鬧靜鈴。

「什麼嘛！隆都欺負我。」靜鈴哀怨的看著河村。

「我可沒有欺負妳喔！」河村拍拍靜鈴的頭。

許多年過去了，河村繼承家裡的壽司店，靜鈴也繼承斗真的事業，但是兩人在一起的感覺卻還是像以前一樣甜蜜，河村憨厚的個性不管怎樣都不會去和靜鈴起衝突，靜鈴不管怎樣都尊重河村的選擇，兩人的個性多少有互補，所以他們兩人都很難有爭執出現，畢竟他們都是那種很珍惜感情的人，絕對不會因為爭執而破壞他們經營許多年的感情，他們不想要讓自己的感情就這樣付之一炬，他們很珍惜愛對方的感情。

每個月大家都會聚在一起一次，這是從上了大學後大家就有的習慣，當然每個月的聚會都會訴說自己的事情，這樣的生活維持到現在都還沒有變過，網球社的成員每個人的感情都很好，能夠維持這樣的聚會是不容易的，就是因為這樣大家都不希望與他們的牽絆斷掉，所以才會努力的這樣去維持，不過有幾個人是固定不來參加的，那就是龍牙和梅雪，他們兩人總是會有許多事情，很少會出現在這些聚會當中。

「手塚，小雪她又不來了嗎？」大石很難得開口這樣問。

「她說她有事情要忙，不想要來聚會了。」手塚回答。

「小雪還是覺得格格不入嗎？明明就是她帶領你們進入全國大賽的。」靜鈴有些擔心的說。

「不是因為這樣啦！靜鈴姊姊，是因為最近真的有很多事情在煩著姊姊，所以姊姊才不要參加。」龍馬解釋。

「但是龍牙也沒有來啊！」靜鈴告訴龍馬。

「亞矢要出國比賽，老哥他要陪她。」龍馬告知原因。

「從國一認識小雪起，她就總是帶著笑容跟大家打招呼，可是最近看見小雪的時候笑容都已經不見了。」河村跟大家說這件事情。

「忙碌的生活已經讓小雪吃不消了，看樣子如果不是因為有人在支持的話，小雪可能會倒下的。」不二分析出結果。

「我討厭沒有笑容的小雪，那樣的小雪一點也不像小雪。」菊丸對此有些不高興。

「抱歉！我來晚了。」梅雪打開壽司店的門。

「歡迎光臨，小雪。」靜鈴微笑的說。

「忙死我了，總算把那堆公文都解決掉了。」梅雪微笑的說。

「看樣子小景回來，妳一定第一個先去揍他的。」靜鈴拿一杯水給梅雪。

「誰叫那傢伙說要去N度蜜月旅行，就把一堆公文往我這裡放，害我想休息都不能，偏偏龍牙也給我出國去。」梅雪憤恨不平的說。

「那是剛好亞矢要比賽的關係吧！龍牙八成是用視察的名義說要一起去。」靜鈴已經猜到了。

「回來我就宰了他。」梅雪一口氣把水喝完。

大家就這樣開始有說有笑的，手塚看見自己的妻子可以趕來覺得真是萬幸，要出門前他看見梅雪正在和公文奮鬥當中，偏偏那些公文他又無法幫上忙，只好自己先來聚會了，當然剛剛大家討論的事情他都有聽見，只是龍馬都沒有出聲音他也不好出聲音說什麼，靜鈴似乎知道實情而沒跟大家說，聚會依舊是一如往常的熱鬧，大家一定會喝到不醉不歸的，這種感覺就像是以前慶功宴的時候一樣，總是熱鬧到不行，靜鈴和河村看見這種情況相視會心一笑，這種感覺依然與學生時代那時候一樣，學生時代的他們就是這樣過生活的。END


	23. 君が望む永遠(乾海)

『“你所期望的永遠”是什麼呢？乾學長』海堂常常在心裡問這句話，但是從未說出口過。

海堂是個心思細膩的孩子，面惡心善，只要是跟海堂相處過的人都知道海堂是個很好的孩子，只是愛逞強，不服輸，這些是乾喜歡海堂的原因，乾總是在意海堂的想法，不知道要怎麼樣表達才好？雙方互相猜忌對方的心思，連週遭的人都想幫他們一把的說。

雙方都已經高中了，再過不久乾貞治就要畢業了，雙方卻都沒有想要表白的意思，到時變成：

『贈衛八處士

人生不相見 動如參與商 今夕復何夕 共此燈燭光 少壯能幾時 鬢髮各已蒼 訪舊半為鬼 驚呼熱中腸 焉知二十載 重上君子堂 昔別君未婚 兒女忽成行 怡然敬父執 問我來何方 問答乃未已 驅兒羅酒漿 夜雨剪春韭 新炊間黃梁 主稱會面難 一舉累十觴 十觴亦不醉 感子故意長 明日隔山嶽 世事兩茫茫』

或是：『青玉案 元夕 辛棄疾

東風夜放花千樹，更吹落、星如雨。寶馬雕車香滿路。鳳簫聲動，玉壺光轉，一夜魚龍舞。

娥兒雪柳黃金縷，笑語盈盈暗香去。眾裡尋他千百度，驀然迴首，那人卻在，燈火闌珊處。』

這兩種情況都不好，大家都希望有情人終成眷屬，人總是要等到失去才知道要珍惜，但是有時失去後也來不及珍惜，為了避免造成遺憾，高中部網球部的部長手塚國光的好朋友兼任青學支柱越前龍馬的男友不二周助和經理越前梅雪決定來好好勸勸這兩位傢伙，不二找乾下手，梅雪則是找海堂下手，兩人都是工於心計的人。

放學的時候，梅雪突然叫住海堂，「海堂，明天放假，能陪我出去買東西，好嗎？」明明是問句，卻讓人無法說“不”。

「好的，學姊！！」海堂乖乖的答應下來。

『學姊，妳這樣的表情，這樣的語氣，誰敢講“不”啊！』海堂心想。

青學的哪位人士不知道越前梅雪殺人不眨眼，能夠跟借刀殺人的不二熊熊和立海大的幸村娘娘匹美了，敢反抗他們三個人的根本沒有幾個人，不怕死的只有龍馬的兄長越前龍牙，這三位人士連青學的帝王手塚國光和立海大的真田弦一郎皇帝都要敬畏他們三分，冰帝的跡部女王也沒膽惹他們，但是冰帝的鳳長太郎狗狗的飼主冥戶小亮和跡部女王的親親愛人愛睡覺的小綿羊芥川慈郎，卻敢反抗梅雪，因為他們三個是青梅竹馬一起長大的。

【立海大的真田皇帝雖然跟梅雪一起長大，又是親戚，但是卻不敢反抗梅雪，聽說是因為小的時候被整過很慘。】

「乾～」不二叫住青學的數據大魔王乾。

「有什麼事情嗎？不二。」乾眼鏡反光的說。

「明天陪我出去買東西，可以嗎？我需要你的一些建議。」不二笑著說，但是卻有明顯的壓迫人的氣勢。

「好，我沒問題。」乾乖乖的答應。

『不二，聽你的口氣，誰敢說不要呀！』乾在心裡想。

隔天假日，海堂一早就乖乖的來手塚和梅雪的同居小屋，上了高中，手塚以要獨立為理由搬出來住，因此梅雪也和手塚一起出來住，海堂按門鈴等待梅雪出來開門，屋子裡面的人聽見門鈴聲馬上出來開門。

「部長？」海堂看見出來開門的人是手塚。

「海堂？」手塚疑惑海堂的到來。

「我來找梅雪學姊的。」海堂解釋。

「那先進來吃早餐吧！我去叫小雪。」手塚請海堂進屋子裡。

海堂進入手塚的家，發現手塚的家一塵不染，餐桌上還有手塚親自做的早餐，客廳裡還有放兩人相愛的合照，佈置的美輪美奐的，不像是只有兩位高中生所住的地方，海堂覺得很不可思議。

樓上，房間內，梅雪還在睡覺，昨天把報告用好已經很晚的說，梅雪沒想到海堂會這麼早來找她，梅雪只好認命的起床，畢竟這件情關係到海堂一生的幸福，梅雪當然不可以這麼樣的輕浮處理事情，她相信能給海堂幸福的只有乾，但是乾卻到現在都不表態，可讓大家傷腦筋了。

「小雪，起來了，海堂來找妳了。」手塚說。

「好早，哎呀！忘了跟海堂約時間的說。」梅雪皺眉。

「妳也真是的，老是忘東忘西的。」手塚無奈的說。

「那給我一個Morning greetings lips」梅雪笑笑的說。

手塚馬上照做，梅雪起身換衣服梳洗，然後下樓和兩位男士一起吃早餐，梅雪從小在美國長大，作風非常的大膽開放，對於感情很勇於追求，她清楚手塚國光這個人很受女孩子的歡迎，但是她並不會去管這件事情，梅雪始終相信手塚會帶給她快樂，除非手塚不要她。

手塚很清楚自己的個性只有梅雪才受的了，兩人的共同興趣是打網球，手塚決定自己要當職業網球選手，梅雪和龍牙已經打完四大公開賽，後來也用雙打去挑戰大滿貫賽，一樣贏的冠軍杯回來，梅雪還有一項興趣是吹長笛，音樂是梅雪的第二興趣，因此當手塚需要飛來飛去時，梅雪就跟著手塚飛來飛去舉辦音樂會。

「海堂，真是抱歉，我忘記跟你約時間了，害你這麼早來我們家。」梅雪抱歉的說。

「不，學姊，應該說抱歉的是我，這麼早就吵醒妳和部長。」海堂規規矩矩的道歉。

「海堂，沒關係，我已經習慣早起了，只是我沒想到你會這麼早就來。」手塚說。

「因為剛剛晨跑完就過來了。」海堂說。

「那今天就不要出去了，我想和海堂談談一些事情，可以嗎？」梅雪問海堂。

「可以！學姊想談什麼？」海堂問

梅雪笑而不答，進廚房幫三人拿飲料，「小薰想喝什麼？」梅雪問。

「都可以！」海堂靦腆的回答。

梅雪倒了一杯黑咖啡、一杯柳橙汁、一杯牛奶走出去，然後放在客廳的桌子上，坐了下來，決定好好問海堂對乾的感覺。

「小薰有喜歡的人嗎？」梅雪笑著問。

「有啊！但是他還不知道我的感覺。」海堂有些落寞的說。

「你有沒有想過要跟他說你的感覺呢？」梅雪單刀直入問。

「我想過，但是我擔心他會不理我。」海堂苦笑的說。

「我想你只要說出你的想法，他就會接受喔！別灰心！」梅雪開導的說。

「我知道了，我會試試看的。」海堂露出笑容。

反觀不二方面，不二也邀請乾來他和龍馬的同居小屋，不二一開始就明說，說要和乾談論他的感情的問題，乾也知道為什麼要說他的感情問題，因為他和海堂正好就是處在友達以上，戀人未滿的階段，大家都想推他們一把，畢竟這件情只要是明眼人都看的出來。

「乾對海堂的看法是怎樣？」不二問。

「是個很好學的學弟！」乾坦白說。

「那你希望跟他做情人嗎？」不二正中紅心。

「當然希望！」乾很坦白說。

「那就好好的海堂說說吧！」不二微笑。

「我知道了！」乾乖乖的說。

海堂走出手塚家後，決定聽梅雪的話去試試看，去跟乾表白看看，試試看總有些機會，海堂來到他平常練習的地方，希望能夠遇見乾，乾從不二家出來後，也想要找海堂，想要跟海堂說說他心裡所想的話，他很愛很愛海堂，想要和海堂表白，想要把海堂抱在懷中，想要獨佔海堂薰這個人。

乾看見海堂，馬上大叫，「海堂！」

「乾學長？」海堂驚呼。

「薰，我喜歡你，你願意和我交往嗎？」乾大膽的說。

「我願意！我願意！乾學長。」海堂靦腆的說。

「從今天起我們就是正式的戀人了。」乾高興的說。

「嗯～」海堂害羞的回答。

他們兩個從這時起開始交往，不知不覺中兩人已經交往三個多月了，雙方的父母親都知道他們在交往的事情，但是並沒有反對這件事情，只要小孩子甘願就行了，畢竟做父母的最希望就是孩子快樂，乾和海堂的感情基礎很穩定，且雙方的父母親都同意乾高中畢業後搬出去和海堂同居，海堂對這件事情也沒有多大的抗議，因為他身邊的學長姐都已經搬出家門和情人同居了，桃城也不例外，乾高中畢業了，海堂和乾開始了他們的同居生活，兩人選擇與雙方學校都近的房子一起同住。

這天是一個月一次的聚餐，大家非常興奮的帶著自己的情人來到河村壽司店聚餐。

「いらっしゃいませ」靜玲微笑的對大家說。

翻譯：【歡迎光臨】

「小玲，妳已經準備當壽司店的老闆娘啦！」龍牙調侃。

靜玲微笑的看著他們，並沒有多說什麼，龍牙從小就很喜歡調侃靜玲，靜玲對於這件事情不以為意，今天是大家的聚會，所以大家要快快樂樂的在一起分享許多事情，菜菜子沒好氣的看了龍牙一眼，老實的河村馬上臉紅，梅雪沒好氣的看了龍牙一眼。

所有人都坐在位子上後，梅雪突然問一句話，「你們大家快樂嗎？」

聽見這句話，大家馬上思索一下，然後陸陸續續有人回答。

「很快樂～！就像是重回青學網球部的那時候。」河村帶著笑容說。

「對呀！即使現在大家各奔東西了，每個月一次的聚會會讓我們重回到中學時代。」大石感慨的說。

「只要是跟大石還有大家在一起我就很快樂了！」菊丸高興的說。

大家臉上都展現出笑容，梅雪又突然說出一句話，令大家吃驚，「那你們的夢想實現了嗎？」

「還沒有，因為我還沒當上職業選手，然後娶小雪。」手塚說。

「還沒有，不過將來我一定會開寵物店的。」菊丸高興的說。

「我也一定會當上幼稚園老師的。」大石堅定的說。

「我希望能夠繼續成為職業選手，可是又希望陪在貞治的身邊。」海堂矛盾的說。

「嗯～其實呀！我的夢想還沒有實現唷！」梅雪笑笑的說。

「啥？」所有人都反應不過來。

「我還有夢想還沒實現，我想嫁給國光，不過這個夢想可能要等國光成為職業選手才有可能。」梅雪依舊笑笑的說。

「我希望將來可以當上攝影師，然後為小龍拍攝照片，紀錄她所有的比賽的點點滴滴。」不二微笑的說。

「其實海堂學長可以不要矛盾，乾學長可以做海堂學長的教練，這樣子你們就可以待在一起了。」龍馬說。

「說不定等幾年後的聚會，大家的夢想都會實現。」龍牙說。

「那小雪姊姊要怎麼留在手塚哥哥的身邊呢？」亞矢問。

「舉辦個人音樂會，他在哪，我就在哪舉辦。」梅雪解釋。

「我相信大家的夢想都會實現的，因為這裡是我們的歸屬，你們隨時隨地都可以回來這裡，只要大家不要找不到人，我們隨時都可以聚會聊近況。」靜玲笑著跟大家說。

乾把海堂摟在懷裡，這次聚會散掉後，不知道要等到什麼時候才會在一起，從這時起，大家都要各奔東西了，靜玲說的對，這裡將是他們的歸屬，只要有這些人在，所有的問題都可以迎刃而解，乾會幫助海堂成為一位職業選手，然後自己則是成為一位教練待在他的身邊。

海堂決定把以前在心裡想的問題問出來，畢竟海堂認為這件事情非常重要。

「“君(きみ)が望(のぞ)む永遠(えいえん)”是什麼呢？貞治」回到家的海堂問出這句話。

翻譯：【你所期望的永遠】

「我所期望的永遠是什麼呀？」乾想了想，看了一下海堂。

海堂對乾點頭，乾笑了笑，「我所期望的永遠就是能夠一直待在小薰的身邊，然後幫助他，跟他共結為連理，然後我們收養一個孩子，組成家庭，這就是我所期望的永遠。」

海堂聽見感動的落淚，這跟他自己所期望的永遠是一樣的，他非常愛乾貞治這個人，不希望離開他的身邊，海堂希望聽到乾的答案，這個答案令他非常感動，因為乾給予他一個承諾，可以跟他結為連理，共組家庭。

乾拭去海堂的眼淚，把海堂抱在懷中，他很愛、很愛海堂，當然知道海堂在想什麼，在不安什麼，乾總是能夠輕易的化解到海堂的不安，能夠讓海堂真正的安心下來，因為他們所期望的永遠是一樣的。 the end


	24. 詐欺師(柳生仁)仁王生日賀文

12月4日酸葉(Rumex)

花語：情愛

花占卜：您有開朗的性格，是個不拘小節的樂天派，和朋友一起，總能帶起歡樂的氣氛。您理智的思維及豐富的知識，有說不完的話題，但遇事不夠果斷，到頭來悔之已晚。

花箴言：錢財身外物，只有愛情是您唯一的期待。

仁王雅治是眾所皆知的詐欺師，虛虛實實、真真假假就好像是仁王雅治的一切，讓人看不透的一切到底是存在著什麼樣的性格，這是大家都想要知道的事情，不過只有一個人可以看透仁王的個性，那就是柳生比呂士，仁王雅治的搭檔同時也是他的親親愛人，不過沒有人知道柳生到底是怎樣看透仁王的個性的，仁王可是會隱藏自己一切的人，柳生也是這樣的傢伙。

「雅治果然是詐欺師。」幸村有感而發。

「虛虛實實、真真假假，到底是真是假都不知道呢！」梅雪回答這些話。

「小雪看不出來嗎？」幸村有些好奇。

「有點看不出來。」梅雪微笑的說。

「小梅，妳又蹺掉社團活動了？」真田問自己的表妹。

「嘿嘿！」梅雪笑笑的看著真田。

「真受不了妳。」真田摸摸梅雪的頭。

梅雪故意蹺課來立海大玩，真田就是知道梅雪有這樣的現象，不過他卻不多說什麼話，任由梅雪想要做自己的事情，反正手塚都沒說什麼了，他也不用多說什麼，這件事情就這樣算了，梅雪其實剛剛要來之前有和冰帝網球社的經理由希子通過電話，小希是慈郎的妹妹同時也是網球社的經理，她和夕美一樣並列網球社的經理，不過所有事情都是她在做，夕美只是掛名的而已。

仁王和柳生正在網球場上打球，仁王的虛虛實實讓柳生有點難應付，不過雙打應有的默契讓他知道仁王大概下一個招式會是什麼，所以打起來並不算太困難的事情，就是因為這樣才讓旁觀者看的有點錯綜複雜，幸村看見後有點不知道要怎樣去反應才可以，梅雪看了半天也沒有結果，真田倒是沒有說話，其他人大概除了柳之外其他都陣亡了，這下子網球練習又是很頭痛的事情了。

「柳學長，現在是誰佔上風？」切原不解的問。

「是柳生，因為把仁王的球路摸的很透徹。」柳告訴自己的親親小情人。

這場競賽結束後，社團活動也結束了，隔天因為是假日的關係，皇后娘娘要求皇帝不要社團練習，皇后娘娘想要放假，皇帝遵從自己心愛的妻子的意思放假去，很多人高興不已，仁王和文太是最高興的兩人，大家總算可以放輕鬆，他們可是非常感謝皇后娘娘的，美好的假日就要來到了，大家當然會很高興，至少不用去面對皇帝陛下恐怖的樣子，這樣大家當然都會開心。

「比呂～我們明天去約會。」仁王馬上決定明天要做的事情。

「好，你想要去那裡？」柳生問自己的小狐狸。

「不知道，到處走走好了。」仁王沒有特定想要去的地方。

「我知道了。」柳生了解仁王的意思。

隔天假日柳生帶著仁王到處去趴趴走，仁王很高興可以出來玩，畢竟假日幾乎都用來練習社團活動，只因為他們是校隊的成員，這樣日復一日的生活對仁王來說有些無聊，詐欺師可是不甘寂寞的，就是因為不甘寂寞才會想要叫自己最愛的人帶他出去玩，柳生當然知道仁王一定會不甘寂寞的，所以會適時的帶仁王出去玩玩，讓仁王可以過的開心些，不要總是把自己憋在一個小框框當中，這樣可是會讓他心疼不已的。

「呼～可以呼吸到新鮮空氣真好。」仁王開心的說。

「你開心就好了。」柳生寵溺的說。

「吶！比呂，你開心嗎？」仁王莫名其妙的問出這句話。

「我很開心，因為有你在我的身邊。」柳生告訴仁王。

「我最近一直在想，我們到底可以持續多久。」仁王把自己想要說的話告訴柳生。

「是嗎？雅治懷疑我們的愛了？」柳生有些不解。

「不是，只是突然有種這樣的感覺。」仁王回答柳生。

「這樣啊！未來本來就是不可預測的，但是我相信我們可以持續很久的。」柳生難得說出這樣的話來。

柳生知道仁王開始迷惘了，詐欺師總是用虛虛實實、真真假假的在過自己的人生，但是現在兩人好不容易相愛了，到底是因為什麼樣的原因迷惘了，這點或許兩人都不知道吧！有些時候他們會因為一點小事情而迷惘，畢竟他們才國中生而已，很多事情都不是很瞭解，不過既然相愛了就要好好的愛下去，不要因為某些小事情就導致分手，這是不可以發生的事情。

「不要去想太多了，很多事情自然會迎刃而解的。」柳生把自己心愛的人抱在懷裡。

「比呂，謝謝你。」仁王得到他想要的答案。

「每個人都有迷惘的時候，不只你有，我也有。」柳生慢慢的親吻自己心愛的小狐狸。

「比呂也會有…？」仁王有些不解。

「是的，我也會有。」柳生告訴仁王。

仁王知道柳生並不是聖人，當然也會有迷惘的時候，他專屬的紳士對於某些事情會迷惑的，但總是會有豁然開朗的一天，他們的交往不多不少已經二年了，走過了許多風風雨雨總算可以安定的在一起，現在他們想要的就是好好的在一起，高中的生活就繼續下去，永遠不會是最好，所以才有進步的空間，迷失多少方向，才能找到方向。

「愛」字收藏一顆完整的心 －代表珍惜；「情」字依靠一顆站著的心 －代表陪伴；喜歡一個人需要﹝衝動﹞；愛一個人需要﹝勇氣﹞；了解一個人需要是﹝時間﹞；包容一個人需要﹝肚量﹞；相愛要緣分；相處要智慧。

幸福是什麼？你又認為幸福是什麼呢？我相信幸福就是你陪伴在我的身邊，我可以看見你。那麼愛情又是什麼呢？相信你的心，我將與你在一起。愛你的心永不改變，直至天荒地老。那你又會愛我多久呢？我將會愛你生生世世，直到永遠，讓你一生都幸福。我將會花一生的時間來想念妳和愛你。

天堂在哪裡？只要在你的身邊，哪裡都是天堂，山無稜，天地合，你是我永久的天堂。天長地久、海枯石爛、天荒地老

如果這些都實現將是我們分手的時候。

古埃及曾有一句諺語說，第一次的相同叫做幸運，第二次的相同叫做巧合，而第三次的相同就是必然。

一直以為幸福在遠方，在可以追逐的未來....後來才發現 ......... 所謂的曾經，就是幸福。

「我們在一起是必然的事情，所以很多事情都不需要去擔心。」柳生告訴仁王。

「我知道，我最愛你了，比呂。」仁王高興的說。

仁王知道自己很羨慕其他人，可是柳生卻可以輕易的知道自己是羨慕誰的生活，就是因為這樣柳生總是會把仁王照顧的很妥貼，仁王想要的生活柳生幾乎都會達成，仁王很依賴柳生，只要自己撒嬌柳生就會達成自己想要的事情，仁王很依賴柳生，總希望柳生是自己的，當初他們為了一位學妹而冷戰，到後來是柳生軟化他們的關係，重拾以前快樂的時光，除了仁王雅治以外，柳生不會看上其他人的，柳生的專情勢大家都知道的事情。

柳生最喜歡看的就是仁王的笑臉，仁王的笑臉是他最寶貝的東西，對他來說仁王可是很重要的，重要的情人，重要的愛人，沒有人可以替代的寵物，仁王在柳生的心中是無可抹滅的一切，自家的小狐狸要是有問題柳生一定會樂意去解答的，柳生希望仁王是開開心心的樣子，不要因為一些小事情在煩惱，看見仁王開心的笑臉，柳生就非常的滿足。

「我親愛的雅治，不要去煩惱那些事情，有問題我一定會解決的。」柳生在仁王的耳邊說。

「比呂說的是真的嗎？比呂會這樣對其他人嗎？」仁王有些不相信。

「我不會這樣對其他人，你是我心愛的人，只有你有這樣的特權。」柳生親吻仁王的臉頰。

「比呂果然是紳士，只限於在這個時候而已，平常你一定都是想法子把我拐上床去做運動。」仁王故意挑逗柳生。

「我在你的心中不就是偽紳士嗎？還有現在的地方是民宿的房間裡喔！」柳生可是提醒仁王自己很危險的。

「那我們就做吧！出來透透氣後我也想通了。」仁王告訴柳生。

「不要後悔喔！」柳生現在很危險。

「不會後悔的。」仁王保證。

柳生細碎的吻落在仁王的臉上，慢慢的落在仁王的身體上，仁王的衣服就這樣一件一件的被脫下來，仁王絲毫不覺得自己要被吃了，畢竟每次性愛的主導權都在柳生身上，仁王每次都會罵柳生偽紳士，柳生總是會淡淡的說只有在仁王的面前才會顯現出另外一面。

「比呂…慢…慢…住…手…啦…」仁王呻吟著。

「你不是很舒服嗎？」柳生惡意的搓著仁王的男性象徵。

「我…哪…有…」仁王不服氣的反駁。

「還有力氣反駁我，那表示我不用功。」柳生刻意的在仁王的脖子上咬一口。

仁王腫大的男性象徵噴出白色的液體，柳生把白色的液體當成潤滑劑來用，抹在仁王的小穴附近，然後把手指一根根的放進去抽動，仁王的表情撫媚至極，柳生非常滿意仁王的表情，這一個星期的冷戰可是讓他禁慾很久了，今天要一次討回來，仁王對於這次的性愛覺得非常瘋狂，雖然說他們每次的性愛都非常的瘋狂，可是這次是柳生先失控，仁王的呻吟聲可是最好的催情劑。

「嗯…嗯…啊…痛…」仁王感受到柳生的男性象徵。

柳生堵住仁王的嘴巴，瘋狂的來個法式熱吻，兩人的舌頭在口腔裡嬉戲，柳生的下身被仁王的小穴緊緊的吸住，一進一出的抽動滿足了兩人的瘋狂的性愛，仁王的身上遍佈著激情所留下的痕跡，柳生的背後也都是仁王的抓痕，他們激情的性愛，瘋狂的性愛，代表著兩人都愛死了對方。

柳生微笑的看著心愛的寶貝，他當然知道他的寶貝在說什麼，他也只喜歡仁王雅治這個人，其他人他都看不上眼，因為是仁王雅治，所以柳生比呂士喜歡他，這個道理就是這樣的簡單，只是仁王有點不清楚柳生的意思，總是會錯意柳生的意思，柳生必須要花費好大的工夫去解釋這件事情，可是柳生卻不厭其煩的去解釋，因為仁王雅治是柳生比呂士的寶貝，最心愛的寶貝。

「比呂，我還要。」仁王渴求。

「我知道了。」柳生的動作比剛剛還要大。

「嗯…嗯…啊…啊…快…快…給…我…」仁王喘氣的說，但是他很想要柳生給予的一切。

「好，我知道了，親愛的雅治。」柳生知道仁王的意思，照著仁王的意思去做。

性愛過後的兩人相擁而睡，柳生小心翼翼的把仁王抱在懷中入睡，仁王是他想要呵護的人，是他最愛的人，沒有人可以把他們分開的，即使是他們的父母也是不行的，柳生決定要和仁王過一輩子，今生今世都要和仁王過下去，柳生的父母和仁王的父母都知道這件事情，所以他們不會去反對這件事情，他們決定感情的事情讓孩子們自己發展下去，只有這樣才是對他們最好的，如果他們固執起來的話可就不好了，而且柳生和仁王都很珍惜這段感情，這點讓大家都很欣慰，可以珍惜感情的就不需要去擔心他們，這是雙方父母決定不去干涉兒子們的戀情的原因之一。

柳生在別人的眼中是完美的紳士，仁王在別人的眼中是完美的狐狸詐欺師，默契好到不行的兩人，契合度是所有人中最好的，他們是不會輕易就分開的，他們雙方非常的珍惜這一切，希望可以永遠的在一起，他們相信如果有迷惘或是迷惑的話，對方一定會幫忙解決的，對方的一切他們已經戒不掉了，如果沒有對方的話，他們的生活一定會不堪設想的，誰都不能保證他們失去對方對做出什麼樣的事情，怎麼樣他們都不會想要失去對方的，仁王可是柳生的寶貝，非常珍愛的寶貝，絕對不能失去的寶貝。END


	25. 我的嚴肅老公（真幸）

立海大的網球部的學生都知道他們的社長已經名花有主了，而且她的老公是出了名嚴肅到不行，網球社的人大部分的人都很怕他，真田弦一郎是個非常嚴肅的人，很多事情都沒有表情，沒有喜怒哀樂的起伏，很多人都不知道為什麼幸村精市這麼漂亮的女性要和他交往，僅有的認知是他們兩人是青梅竹馬，其他的就什麼都不知道了。

「小雪～拜託嘛～」幸村竭盡所能的在和自己最好的朋友撒嬌。

「我不要，我才管不了你們。」梅雪已經快要把桌子拿起來丟了。

「精市，妳在這樣下去的，小梅會翻桌的。」冥戶在一旁好心的提醒。

「真的不可以嗎？幫我搞定他們好不好？」幸村努力的求自己最好的朋友。

「叫你老公就可以搞定了，小弦的樣子可以嚇死他們的。」梅雪一點也不想解決。

「我那天有事情，妳就幫精市解決，下次再陪妳去逛街。」真田看不下去了只好說出理由。

「那麼出門一切花費由你負責。」梅雪討厭這樣。

「我知道了。」真田絕對不會食言的。

「小雪，我太愛妳了。」幸村高興的說。

真田看見幸村高興的樣子就放心許多，最近有一群幸村的瘋狂追求者很想要知道為什麼幸村會跟真田交往，明明有其他更多很好的人，為什麼偏偏挑上這麼嚴肅的真田，本來是真田要去陪幸村跟他們解釋的，但是那天剛好有劍道比賽，真田被迫參加，冥戶看見這樣的情形快要笑出來了，因為幸村的情形就和梅雪一樣，一群人會問為什麼會喜歡上那樣沒有什麼喜怒哀樂的人。

「不過妳們兩個怎麼都會被人問說為什麼挑上那樣的男友？」冥戶對此有些不解。

「我也不知道為什麼？以前和弦一郎交往的時候都還好好的，現在卻很多人有疑問。」幸村有些小抱怨。

「你問我，我問誰，我想是因為國光異性緣很好吧！有些男生看不慣的關係吧！」梅雪對此沒好氣的說。

「妳的異性緣也不錯好不好？！」冥戶故意吐嘈。

冥戶怎麼會不了解自己的好友是多麼漂亮的事實，而且異性緣絕對比自己的男友還要好，想追的多到要排隊去，只是梅雪對這點一點都沒有感覺，梅雪從小就是愛情絕緣體，除了自己很喜歡的人外，她是看不見其他人的，幸村也是這樣的人，所以她實在不了解為什麼大家都覺得她和真田交往是一件很奇怪的事情，她和真田從小就在一起，從小就很喜歡對方，因此從以前交往到現在一點也不為過，幸村知道自己真的很喜歡真田，已經都把心給他了。

幸村好不容易跟大家解釋說自己是有多喜歡真田，解決完這件事情後幸村非常的開心，畢竟她是那樣的喜歡真田，不會因為人家說什麼而跟真田分手，會寵愛她、受得了她的脾氣的人只有真田一個人，她的搗蛋又淘氣的個性不是很多男生都受得了了，這些個性只有相似的人和真田受得了而已，所以幸村會選擇真田也是這個原因，她愛他，從小就喜歡上的人怎麼會輕易的就放棄呢？她可不是自己的好友需要抉擇很久，只需要好好的愛真田就可以了，其他人都不是她的選擇。

「解決完了？」真田關心的問。

「嗯！已經解決完了。」幸村投入真田的懷抱當中。

「那我們去吃飯吧！」真田摸摸幸村的頭。

「好！」幸村非常的高興。

兩人高高興興的去吃飯，幸村一點也不覺得真田很嚴肅，真田對自己的時候一點也不會嚴肅，總是會非常的寵愛她，幸村總是會看見真田眼中的笑意，真田也總是會很溫柔的對待她，幸村知道自己除了真田真的是誰都不會選擇，她很愛、很愛真田，愛的刻骨銘心，這輩子都不想要失去他，會因為別的女人和真田太好而吃醋，也會因為自己的心情不好而遷怒真田，但是真田總是會默默的承受，只要自己高興就好。

「吶！弦一郎，我們這輩子都不會分開了吧？」幸村突然這樣問真田。

「當然了，我相信我們不會分開了。」真田相信他們的愛情可以持續下去。

「我很喜歡也很愛弦一郎喔！」幸村開心的說。

「我也是，我也很喜歡和很愛精市。」真田把幸村抱在懷裡。

「所以說弦一郎對我最好了。」幸村淘氣的說。

「妳是我最愛的人，當然要對妳好。」真田喜歡看淘氣的幸村。

真田真的很喜歡也很愛幸村，不僅僅是因為幸村很像自己最疼愛的兩位表妹，而是幸村是第一個吸引他目光的人，真田總是會用自己的方式去疼愛幸村，讓幸村感到快樂和歡笑，淘氣的幸村是最真實的幸村，是真田最喜歡看的幸村，看見幸村淘氣的樣子會讓真田想到梅雪，看見幸村任性的樣子會讓他想到龍馬，兩個表妹的綜合體是他最喜歡最愛的女孩，真田可以很清楚的分辨幸村和自己兩位表妹不同的地方，也不會把幸村錯當成梅雪，只因為幸村是自己最愛的人，真田更不希望幸村有任何的改變。

「弦一郎，抱歉喔！因為我的關係要讓你破費，小雪一定會要求很貴的東西。」幸村小小的跟自己的男友道歉。

「沒關係，我已經習慣了，小梅不會要求太貴的東西，她知道底線在哪裡。」真田一點也不擔心自己的表妹會做什麼事情出來。

「小雪她真的是一位好女孩，總是貼心的為別人著想的好孩子。」幸村覺得自己一點也比不上自己的好友。

「不要去想太多了，小梅她的確是那樣的孩子，但是她也沒有想要中的堅強。」真田很清楚梅雪的一切。

「可是我好希望自己可以成為小雪那樣的人。」幸村說出自己的希望。

「我不要妳成為小梅，妳就是妳，我喜歡的是這樣的妳，我不要妳改變。」真田告訴自己的女友。

「我知道我自己很任性、很淘氣，總是在惹你生氣，可是我還是希望你是我的男友。」幸村吶吶的說。

「我知道妳的個性，不管是任性的樣子還是淘氣的樣子都讓我覺得很可愛，所以我不會拋棄妳的。」真田緊緊的牽著幸村的手。

幸村聽見這句話馬上臉紅，看見皇后娘娘臉紅的樣子皇帝高興，他很滿意皇后娘娘臉紅的表情，真田很少看見幸村臉紅的樣子，比較多的反而是其他女性臉紅向他表白的樣子，對於那些女性真田可是吃不消，真田從小到現在最喜歡的人是幸村精市，其他女性反而避之惟恐不及，一點也不想要和她們有所接觸，除了自己的表妹們和自己的女友以及家族中的女性外，真田真的很少會去接觸到其他女性。

『小弦真的對精市情有獨鍾呢！』真田想起以前梅雪說的話。

「弦一郎在想什麼？」幸村好奇的問。

「我想起以前小梅說過的話。」真田只是這樣說。

「小雪說了什麼？」幸村對此有些好奇。

「小梅她說，小弦真的對精市情有獨鍾呢！」真田把話轉達給幸村聽。

「小雪她真的好了解我們喔！」幸村聽見後笑笑的說。

「是啊！真的很了解。」真田知道自己表妹的個性。

「姊姊～」遠遠的他們就聽見亞矢的聲音。

「是亞矢和龍牙。」幸村看見他們兩人在一起。

「今天是什麼日子，大家都聚在一起。」龍牙有些皺眉頭。

「怎麼了嗎？」真田不解的問。

「嗯…你看！」龍牙指給真田看。

不二和龍馬在一起，梅雪和手塚在一起，冥戶和長太郎、跡部和慈郎，小希也跟在他們的身邊，樺地當然是跟在跡部的身邊，大家都不知道怎麼搞的就這樣碰在一起了，當然那些大學生情侶一定在聚會的地方等待他們，真田和幸村笑笑的看著這樣的情形，看樣子龍牙忘記今天要聚會了，說到聚會大家總是會非常的高興，對他們來說聚會是和自己好友見面的時候，因此他們總是會期待聚會的時候。

「今天是聚會的日子，龍牙忘記了嗎？」幸村笑笑的說。

「沒有去記那麼多。」龍牙直接回話。

「姊姊、姊姊，我跟妳說喔！」亞矢高興的說今天遇到的事情。

「真的嗎？亞矢遇到好事情啦！」幸村笑笑的說。

鈴～鈴～鈴～鈴～好聽的鈴聲響起，真田馬上接起電話，這是他的手機聲音，梅雪幫他調的手機鈴聲。

「小弦，你們什麼時候要過來？這裡已經準備好了。」勝也在電話的另外一邊問。

「我知道了，我會跟他們說的。」真田馬上答話。

「小梅，哥哥他們已經在叫我們過去了。」真田大聲的告訴梅雪。

「好，我知道了。」梅雪點頭。

大家高高興興的去聚會現場，畢竟讓人家等太久也是不好的事情，亞矢非常高興可以去聚會的現場，有些人倒是覺得還好，幸村挽著真田的手一起過去那邊，兩人甜甜蜜蜜的程度讓人看了好不羨慕，他們的感情還是那樣的好，好到會讓人羨慕的地步，真田對這樣沒有什麼樣的感覺，不只是幸村會挽他的手臂，連梅雪也會挽著他的手臂，不過那是預防會跌倒的情況發生。

「手塚，牽好我妹的手，那傢伙除了打網球不會跌倒外，可是連走路也會跌倒的。」龍牙大聲的提醒手塚。

「龍牙，你那是什麼話？！」梅雪嘟著嘴說。

「別生氣了，龍牙也是關心妳。」手塚安慰梅雪。

大家高興的聚在一起，真田和幸村一直都沒有分開，甜蜜的樣子讓大家都很羨慕，不過聚在一起的人大部分都是情侶，所以都會心一笑，就算沒有情人的人也不會去刻意嫉妒這樣的情形，可以看見大家高興的樣子那才是最高興的事情，幸村高興的在聚會裡跟大家有說有笑的，真田放任幸村去做這件事情，看見幸村高興的樣子真田也很高興，真田最喜歡看幸村笑的樣子。

「小弦到現在都沒有變，一直都很喜歡看精市的笑容。」梅雪坐到真田的旁邊說。

「精市的笑容就和妳的笑容一樣，都是天使般的笑容。」真田摸摸梅雪的頭。

「天使啊！這個名詞從小就聽你們在說。」梅雪笑笑的。

「對我們來說妳就像是天使，而精市是我的專屬天使。」真田說出這句話。

「每個人的專屬天使都不同呢！」梅雪對此沒有懷疑和反對。

幸村高興的跑到真田的身邊，真田看見幸村高興的樣子只是笑笑的，在別人眼前很嚴肅的真田在幸村的面前是不會嚴肅的，在幸村面前的真田是溫柔的，比任何人都要溫柔的人，他是專屬於幸村的男友，所以他的溫柔只有幸村一個人才可以享受，如果這個樣子出現在其他人的面前的話，大家一定會嚇到的，立海大的社員從沒有看過這麼溫柔的真田，真田的溫柔只有在幸村的面前表現出來。

「弦一郎真的好溫柔喔！大家都覺得弦一郎很嚴肅，可是我覺得弦一郎很溫柔。」幸村笑笑的說。

「那是因為我只把我的溫柔給了妳。」真田摸摸幸村的臉頰。

「我可以獨享弦一郎的許多東西，這樣的感覺好幸福喔！」幸村很高興有些東西只有自己才可以獨享。

「妳也讓我獨享很多東西，他們都看不見的東西。」真田把幸村抱在懷裡。

他們可以獨享對方的東西很多，其實很多東西只要仔細觀察就知道他們只給對方，在別人面前沒有什麼喜怒哀樂的真田，在別人面前很嚴肅的真田，在幸村的面前是那樣的溫柔那樣的有笑容，這點只有幸村一個人可以獨享，幸村很高興自己可以成為真田的女朋友，真田的一切是她最想要、最珍惜的寶貝，幸村真的很珍惜和真田在一起的時光，真田也很珍惜待在幸村身邊的時間，雙方的珍惜讓他們在一起的時間很長，只因為他們很愛很愛對方。End


	26. 相守一輩子（大菊）

中學的時候菊丸英二就很喜歡大石秀一郎，國中時在校隊網球就很活躍的兩人，一直是大家所關注的焦點，人們稱他們為黃金組合，他們創下雙打的最高紀錄，默契比任何人都好，不只是在網球上，連其他球類都有出色的表現。

「小不點～！」菊丸馬上撲到龍馬身上。

「菊丸學長，你起來啦！很重耶！」龍馬不悅的說。

「我不要，小不點很好抱！」菊丸繼續壓在龍馬身上。

「大石學長，把你的大貓帶走啦！」龍馬快喘不過氣來。

大石聽見龍馬的求救聲，馬上把菊丸帶走，因為已經有人在釋放殺氣，那個人是龍馬的男朋友，青學的魔王，龍馬鬆了一口氣然後跑向自己最愛的人身邊，安撫一下不二的情緒，以免等下有人倒楣。

今天是一年一度的情人節，青學校隊的情侶們都有準備禮物送給對方，難得今天青學的帝王在自家的女友威脅下提早讓社團活動結束，青學的帝王手塚國光可是非常怕自家的女王越前梅雪，教練們沒有任何意見，南次郎本身就被妻子倫子要早些回家，享受兩人甜蜜的時光，龍牙早早就約亞矢一起出門吃晚餐，祥平也早早的就約菜菜子出門約會去，龍馬傻傻的被不二騙回家，弟弟裕太也要帶女友玲櫻一起回家吃飯，由美子也要帶男友回家給爸媽看一下，梅雪跟手塚一起回家，手塚爺爺交代手塚要帶孫媳婦回家吃晚餐，手塚的家人都非常喜歡梅雪，總要手塚帶梅雪回家吃晚飯，所以越前家就剩下南次郎和倫子兩人，慎太去和龍崎一起聚會，他們同學會選擇在今天。

菊丸看見大家成雙成對的樣子，水汪汪的看著自家的飼主大石，大石摸摸菊丸的頭，表示知道菊丸的問題，因為大石也看見大家成雙成對的樣子，今天大石上學前就已經跟父母親說好了，今天是特別的日子，要跟菊丸一起去吃飯，大石的父母親也答應了大石，菊丸早在一個星期前就跟家人說好了，而且父母親也答應他可以出來玩。

放學，每個人的拖著自家情人離開，海堂心不甘情不願的跟乾貞治一起回家，海堂媽媽威脅海堂要記得帶乾回家吃晚飯，桃城早一步去找不動峰橘的妹妹，小杏，河村回家幫忙，店裡人今天會很多，河村怕父親今天一個人會忙不過來，決定回家幫忙，靜玲也跟著過去幫忙。

街上，「秀，我們要去哪裡？」菊丸興奮的問。

「等等你就知道了，別急！」大石安撫著。

大石帶菊丸來到一間非常有氣氛的咖啡廳，菊丸非常高興，菊丸早想要來這間咖啡廳了，看見菊丸高興的樣子，大石非常滿足，只要看見菊丸高興的樣子，大石所有的疲勞都會消失不見，大石很喜歡看菊丸的笑臉，菊丸非常依賴大石。

「秀，我好高興喔！我今年收到最好的禮物就是你帶我來這家咖啡廳。」菊丸高興的說。

「你喜歡就好，英二。」大石笑著說。

看見大石溫和的笑臉，菊丸不好意思的臉紅，菊丸抵擋不住大石溫和的笑臉，只要看見大石溫和的笑臉菊丸就會不好意思，不自覺的臉紅，菊丸非常相信大時會讓他依賴一輩子，會寵她一輩子，會疼她一輩子，菊丸雖然很相信大石，但是還是很想從大石的口中得知。

咖啡廳內，大石和菊丸各點了一份餐點，菊丸高興的吃著餐點，心中盤算怎麼問大石那些問題，菊丸想要從大石口中聽到承諾，至於承諾會不會實現那是其次，菊丸想聽大石說一句承諾，好讓自己可以安心下來。

「秀！」菊丸吶吶的開口。

「怎麼了？」大石溫和的問。

「你會疼我一輩子嗎？」菊丸問。

聽見菊丸的問題，大石先是愣了一下，隨即又恢復笑容說，「當然囉！我當然會疼英二一輩子。」

聽見大石的承諾，菊丸馬上笑了起來，菊丸馬上知道大石是很愛她的，會讓他依賴一輩子，相信大石會陪她一輩子的，寵愛她一輩子，他們早已互相許諾要永遠在一起，不會放對方孤單一輩子，兩人早在表白時就決定要好好陪伴對方。

「大石秀一郎，我最愛你了！」菊丸突然來的大告白。

大石馬上臉紅，也回應菊丸，「我也最愛英二了。」

幸福的氣氛蔓延在兩人的身邊，整間店柔和的氣氛像是配合他們幸福氣氛的樣子，店裡沒有很多客人，安安靜靜的，他們互相親密的餵對方吃東西，再外人眼中他們是一對很好的情侶，感情好到讓大家都羨慕，他們的感情穩定也是大家給予最高評價的一對。

時間一點一點的過去，回家的時間也已經到來了，兩人依依不捨的互相道別，心裡卻是非常的甜蜜，短暫的約會帶給他們無盡的幸福，期待下次約會更好，或許將來這件事情又是他們甜蜜的回憶之一，這些回憶是他們的感情基礎。

菊丸躺在床上回憶跟大石培養感情的過程，菊丸摸摸自己的嘴唇，想起離開前大石吻了她，想到這菊丸臉紅起來，沉醉在大石吻她的回憶中，菊丸知道大石很少吻她，大石個性害羞，不常主動吻她，雖然沒有激情的法式熱吻，只是普通的蜻蜓點水，但是對大石來說卻是鼓起很大的勇氣。

「秀，我好愛你唷！」菊丸喃喃自語。

菊丸帶著笑容入睡，夢中菊丸和大石在約會，菊丸喜歡在大石的身邊，喜歡靠在大石的身邊，菊丸的笑容一直掛在臉上，菊丸非常的開心，因為自己最愛的人在身邊。

大石一直看著自己和菊丸的照片，大石知道自己很喜歡菊丸的笑臉，大石希望菊丸一直笑著，大石知道菊丸在自己的身邊笑容總是特別多，因為自己個性害羞，無法大膽在別人面前跟菊丸做親密的動作，幸虧菊丸不是很在意這種事情。

「英二，我希望能一直看見你的笑容。」大石自言自語。

想到菊丸的笑容，大石的臉上都會不自覺的浮上笑容，標準的在戀愛中的笑容，大石真的很愛菊丸，帶著要跟菊丸訴說的情意入睡，跟菊丸一樣是帶著笑容入睡，期待可以在夢中見到自己最心愛的人兒，菊丸英二。

情人節的夜晚，所有情人都帶著笑容入睡，期待隔天可以見到自己最心愛的人，跟自己最心愛的人在一起是所有情人們最大的幸福，大家都希望可以永遠和心愛的人在一起，大家都希望可以和心愛的人相守一輩子。

大石和菊丸在每晚睡前都會對天祈禱，希望可以跟對方在一起一輩子，希望可以相守一輩子，因為他們是對方最心愛的人，大石最愛菊丸，菊丸也最愛大石，他們相愛著，能夠和對方相愛、相守在一起，就是因為他們非常愛對方。幸福是什麼？你又認為幸福是什麼呢？我相信幸福就是你陪伴在我的身邊，我可以看見你；那麼愛情又是什麼呢？相信你的心，我將與你在一起。

愛你的心永不改變，直至天荒地老，那你又會愛我多久呢？我將會愛你生生世世，直到永遠，讓你一生都幸福，我將會花一生的時間來想念妳和愛你。

天堂在哪裡？只要在你的身邊，哪裡都是天堂，山無稜，天地合，你是我永久的天堂。

天長地久、海枯石爛、天荒地老，如果這些都實現將是我們分手的時候。

我這一生只愛你一個人，因為你是我的幸運女神，幸運之神眷顧我，讓我遇見了你。

當感情留在那時，記憶也是否停留在那呢？感情的事誰也說不清，就如同往昔的回憶一樣。THE END


	27. 約會【網王　周龍】情人節賀文

星期五的下午，社團活動時間，不二看著龍馬在跟手塚對打，開始有些不快的情緒產生，因為不二看見龍馬的笑容，自從對付立海大那戰後，從美國公開賽回來後，龍馬就變的非常積極的練習，就是為了要在全國大賽拿到優勝，每次都會找青學四大高手挑戰（龍牙、梅雪、手塚、不二），偏偏龍馬今天找的人是手塚，這點讓不二非常不高興。

不二散發出恐怖的氣息，菊丸馬上躲到飼主大石的背後，「今天的不二好恐怖！喵！是不是吃醋了？喵！」

「不二吃醋的機率是百分之百！」逆光統計學魔王乾說。

「CAME，7-6，梅雪獲勝！」裁判學弟大聲說。

龍馬望向旁邊的球場，龍牙已經氣喘吁吁的跪在地上，梅雪則是一臉輕鬆的看著龍牙，南次郎看著他們，對他們說一些話，「你們兩個辛苦了，接下來要雙打上場還是單打？」南次郎問他們，他想聽聽大女兒的意見。

「對立海大單打，我想跟精市對打！」梅雪非常的堅持說。

「隨便！我無所謂！」龍牙說。

「好吧！你們兩個可是青學的雙打二，別忘了！」南次郎說。

「知道了！」兩個人異口同聲的回答。

社團時間結束，大家回部活辦公室換衣服，女士優先的習慣，龍馬和梅雪先換衣服，因為隔天是假日，梅雪早就跟南次郎說好要去手塚家住，龍馬沒有什麼打算，不二卻盤算要怎麼樣把龍馬拐到自己的家中，把龍馬介紹給家人認識。

「那我們先走囉！」梅雪跟父親說道。

「別太打擾人家！」龍牙交代。

「我知道，你可要盯著爸爸別偷看寫真集，不然家裡又會引發三次世界大戰。」梅雪調侃龍牙。

「我會先閃人！順便把菜菜子姊帶出來的。」龍牙回敬。

看著梅雪和手塚相偕離去，龍馬不知道要說什麼才好，本想叫梅雪帶自己去買衣服的說，看來又去不成了，小小的臉龐顯現出失望，不二看見這樣的情形決定利用這次機會把龍馬帶回家，於是先去跟龍馬的父親說一聲，讓龍馬今天能夠住他家，好讓她把龍馬介紹給自己的父母親。

「越前教練，我今天可以讓龍馬住我家嗎？」不二問。

「可以呀！如果你方便的話。」南次郎答應。

見到南次郎答應，不二馬上帶龍馬上街買衣服，龍馬好奇不二在打什麼主意，今天怎麼變那麼好了，會陪她去逛街。

「不二學長，為什麼你要帶我來買衣服，我是女生耶！」龍馬好奇的問，男孩子不方便買女生的衣服吧！

「又不會怎樣，且妳剛剛叫我什麼？」不二威脅的問。

「剛剛是叫不二學長！」龍馬乖乖的回答。

「妳應該叫我周助才對唷！龍馬！」不二微笑的說。

「周助！」龍馬乖乖的叫。

「這才乖～」不二高興的說。

『臭周助～！討厭鬼～！』龍馬在心裡憤恨的說。

服飾店，龍馬買了一套衣服，一件短裙和一件可愛的背心，然後再去鞋店買一雙馬靴，龍馬有許多漂亮的衣服都是從姐姐梅雪那接收過來的，很少會出去買衣服，只是最近心血來潮突然想買一件好看的衣服和鞋子，梅雪最常穿的衣服是一件短裙和適中的馬靴以及一件無肩帶到胸部的上衣。

「怎麼突然想買衣服？」不二問。

「心血來潮罷了！突然很想買衣服」龍馬說。

「那龍馬還想在逛下去嗎？」不二試探的問。

「不用了，應該買的東西都已經買好了，我想回家了。」龍馬解釋著，又怕家人會擔心。

「那去我家吧！我已經跟越前教練說好，妳今天住我家。」不二笑著說，威脅的成分很多，令人有壓迫感。

「好吧！」龍馬不情願的說，龍馬怕了不二的威脅。

不二高興的把龍馬帶回家，不二由美子看見弟弟帶女朋友回家非常高興，她非常喜歡這位小女孩，由美子看過龍馬幾次，對於龍馬這樣漂亮的女孩並不常見，印像中龍馬有一位跟周助一樣大的哥哥姐姐，兩位都是很厲害的選手，聽說已經出國比賽，常常贏得世界冠軍回來。

「好可愛唷～！」由美子抱住龍馬心情非常的高興。

「姐姐好！」龍馬似乎已經習慣這樣的擁抱。

「姐～！哥回來了唷！」裕太出門看。

不看還好一看反而嚇到，自家的姐姐抱著一位小女孩不放，這位小女孩曾經是他的對戰對手，實力非常不錯，後來得知自家的哥哥追這位小女孩非常辛苦，不過龍馬被抱那麼久，竟然沒有發出任何怨言，不二開始覺得很奇怪，就算是菊丸，龍馬還是會抱怨，怎麼由美子抱了那麼久龍馬卻一點反應也沒有，龍馬連說話都沒說話，大家開始擔心了。

三個人都覺得有些奇怪，仔細一看才發現龍馬不知不覺中已經睡著了，由美子笑了笑，不二用公主式的抱法把龍馬抱回房間，決定等吃飯時再叫龍馬起床，龍馬的睡顏非常美麗，像極了下凡的天使，今天的運動量已經過多了，讓龍馬有些疲倦，加上剛剛被由美子這樣一抱，突然懷念起在梅雪的懷抱時的溫暖，慢慢得進入夢鄉，夢見小的時候的事情。

小的時候的龍馬總是喜歡在梅雪的懷中撒嬌，連自家的表哥們真田兄弟都說她非常愛撒嬌，往往只要姐姐一不見，龍馬就會大哭起來，表哥們都哄不過來，除非是梅雪或是越前老爺爺出馬，龍馬才會停止嚎啕大哭，看見姐姐梅雪出現會破涕為笑，常常讓大家哭笑不得，是個讓人頭痛的小孩。

「哥～！吃飯了！」裕太大叫。

聽見裕太叫自己吃飯，不二決定把這隻小貓叫起床，雖然捨不得龍馬可愛的睡顏，但是身體還是要顧，晚餐還是要吃。

「小龍、小龍，起床囉！吃晚餐了！」不二溫柔的叫。

「唔～！吃飯了唷！」龍馬迷迷糊湖的說。

不二牽起龍馬的手，帶龍馬下樓吃飯，不二的父母親都喜歡可愛的龍馬，不二之前就跟父母親說過他交了一位很可愛的女朋友，這次不二的父母親親眼見到龍馬都覺得龍馬非常可愛，龍馬乖乖的坐好，任由大家挾菜給她，龍馬傻眼的看著這一切，畢竟有些不太習慣大家太過於熱情，可愛的龍馬臉上顯現出無奈，她發現大家太過於熱情款待她了。

「周助交的女朋友真可愛！」不二媽媽說。

「真是可愛的孩子，周助的眼光果然跟你媽媽一樣好。」不二爸爸笑著說。

聽見這句話龍馬有些臉紅，她家的人常常說她很可愛，偶爾她姐姐也會小小的捉弄她，常常弄得她有些不好意思，龍馬總覺得這個家庭聚會非常的溫馨，不二的家人都非常的好，對她非常的好，讓她有些受寵若驚，雖然說不是第一次見到不二的兄弟姐妹，龍馬還是會有些不好意思，龍馬之前還緊張如果見到不二的父母親會不會發生尷尬的情形，現在看起來似乎不會這樣了，不二家的人都非常熱情的招待龍馬。

晚餐後，不二周助的房間，龍馬和不二在聊天。

「周助的爸媽人都好好唷！」龍馬開心的說。

「妳喜歡他們嗎？」不二問。

「很喜歡呀！他們人很好的說。」龍馬笑的很開心。

扣～扣～！由美子敲敲不二周助的房門。

「請進～！」不二溫和的說。

「周助，我想跟龍馬一起洗澡，可以嗎？」由美子笑著問。

「這妳就要問小龍囉！」不二笑著說。

「好呀！我無所謂！」龍馬高興的答應。

由美子翻出以前穿的內衣褲給龍馬，然後找一件自己以前穿的睡衣給龍馬穿，龍馬高興的謝謝由美子，看見龍馬高興的樣子，由美子覺得這小孩真的很可愛，非常的可愛。

浴室裡，一位成熟的大姐姐在幫一位可愛的小女孩洗澡。

「龍馬，妳姐姐會跟妳一起洗澡嗎？」由美子好奇的問。

「會呀！」龍馬開心的說。

「龍馬今天很開心？」由美子說。

「對呀！因為今天大家都對我很好。」龍馬高興的說。

由美子衷心的替不二感到開心，龍馬是個很可愛的小女孩，家裡的人都非常喜歡她，由美子非常喜歡龍馬，為了龍馬，由美子常常會做一些衣服送給龍馬，龍馬也會穿給他們看，龍馬並不排斥穿由美子所做的衣服。

晚上睡覺前，不二問龍馬：「小龍，妳今天很開心？」

「我今天當然很開心呀！因為周助給我一個很好的約會！」龍馬笑著說。

「我還以為妳不喜歡來我家呢！看起來妳和我家人都相處的不錯。」不二微笑的說。

「周助的家人都很好呀！」龍馬開心的說。

聽見這句話，不二鬆了一口氣，他還以為龍馬會跟自己的家人相處不來，看來他是多擔心了，夜晚還長的很。 END


	28. 我的淘氣女友（桃杏）

橘杏是不動峰中學的學生，也是一位活潑可愛的女孩，她是不動峰中學校對橘桔平的妹妹，是不動峰校隊都很疼愛的小女孩，大家都很喜歡她。

桃城武是青學校隊裡的怪人，是個大胃王，也是青學校對俗稱的怪力桃子，陽光型的男孩，超級活潑有活力，有一位死對頭海堂薰，陽光型的個性讓人很喜歡，很受大家的歡迎。

他們兩人相遇的時候是在地區大賽的時候，梅雪和龍馬在接頭往球場打球的時候認識的，桃城第一眼見到橘杏的時候，桃城覺得橘杏是個很可愛的女孩子，當橘杏見到桃城時，他覺得桃城是非常陽光型的男孩，兩人都對對方有好感，至少沒有討厭的感覺。

青學的人都知道桃城有一位很可愛又很淘氣的女友，那位女孩是不動峰的學生，是不動峰網球校隊隊長的妹妹橘杏，橘杏可愛的樣子深得大家的喜歡，沒有人會排斥這位可愛的小女孩，桃城更是寵愛不已，畢竟橘杏是他的女友，寵愛女友是一件很正常的事情，青學的校隊大家大部分都是名草有主或是名花有主。

偶爾小杏會來到青學看桃城練習，或是約桃城在街頭網球場打網球，很少有人會去打擾他們的，連梅雪要和冥戶練習網球大部分也都會避開他們，就是不想要太過於打擾他們，小杏可愛的樣子讓青學的隊員很歡迎她，大家早就已經把她當成這裡的一份子了，沒有人會去在意她是不動峰國中的人，而且青學的訓練不動峰早就已經知道了。

「桃城，等下和手塚打完後去做緩和運動。」慎太看見桃城剛剛打球的樣子馬上說。

「知道了，教練。」桃城等下一定會去做緩和運動的。

「小雪，和小亮打完後去稍微伸展一下，叫小亮幫妳。」慎太對另外一個球場的人喊。

「知道了，爺爺。」梅雪繼續專心打球。

「大石，和英二練習一下上次小雪教你們的陣型，海堂和乾當你們的對手。」慎太轉過頭對大石說。

「好的，教練。」大石馬上去做這件事情。

「龍牙，訓練完小龍後跟手塚對打。」慎太看見正在訓練龍馬的龍牙。

「嗄？要跟手塚那傢伙喔！」龍牙有些小不滿。

「不二，告訴我你和河村的練習成果。」慎太忽略龍牙的不滿繼續做下面的事情。

「好的，爺爺。」不二溫和的說。

「河村，等下去幫桃城做緩和運動。」慎太告訴河村。

「是，教練。」河村點頭。

慎太的訓練方式跟別人不一樣，大家都開心的接受慎太的教導，南次郎和龍崎看慎太訓練他們的樣子只是笑笑的，看樣子今天又不用他們兩人出馬了，慎太一個人就可以搞定這些事情，相較於其他的教練，慎太是會照著每個人不同的體能去訓練的，有些人在練習賽當中是不會發揮出全力的，有些人要用不同的方式去訓練會比較好，這樣的方法讓他們會有很大進步的成長空間，因此龍崎和南次郎管理的是一年級的學生和非校隊成員。

「哇！每個人都好賣力喔！」朋香看見這樣的情形說。

「是啊！」櫻乃也點點頭。

「嗯？今天的訓練方式又不一樣了。」小杏看見這樣的情形有感而發。

「小杏，妳來啦！」朋香開心可以看見小杏。

「慎太爺爺每天都會給他們不一樣的訓練。」櫻乃小心的解釋這件事情。

「慎太教練好勤勞喔！」小杏很佩服慎太。

小杏發現到慎太的訓練總是會有規律性，雖然說每天的訓練是不一樣的，可是總是會有一種固定的規律性，這件事情每天來看的小杏有發現到，可是這種規律性只有慎太自己可以掌握，如果其他人要做的話是不可能的，因為這些訓練的過程是按照他們這些人不同的體能來調整的，如果照表抄給不動峰的人是沒有用的，慎太的訓練表是不可能抄襲的，只是個人專用的訓練表，大家做完自己的事情後，慎太稍微看了一下結果，滿意的點點頭，表示說大家今天做的都很好，而且是不需要去擔心的，因此好好的稱讚大家後就決定要讓大家回家去休息，今天一整天也辛苦大家了，每個人都努力的在做自己的訓練表。

「大家今天也做的很好，解散！」慎太稱讚大家後放大家離開。

「好累喔！總算可以回家了。」菊丸像是鬆了一口氣的說。

「我發誓我以後一定不要照著爺爺說的話去做，我快暴斃了。」龍牙快要沒力氣的說。

「你掛在我身上也沒用，我可沒有力氣把你拖回家的。」梅雪告訴掛在自己身後的哥哥。

「小亮可以帶我回去。」龍牙有氣無力的說。

「我不要。」冥戶一口就回絕。

「我打電話給亞矢好了，她一定對老哥現在的樣子很有興趣。」龍馬故做要打電話給自己的好友。

「小不點，住手，不要打給亞矢。」龍牙掐著自己的妹妹。

兩兄妹一來一往的吵架聲讓大家笑個不停，這是每天幾乎都會發生的事情，卻是他們最愛看的笑話，練習過後大家放輕鬆的樣子總是會讓人感到哈哈大笑，這樣愉快的生活讓大家覺得非常開心，網球社總是會有一些意想不到的事情發生，往往這些事情可以讓大家非常的開心，每個人都特別的喜歡社團活動的時間，社團活動結束後大家總是會像這樣聚在一起打鬧增進感情。

小杏看見這樣的情形總是會會心一笑，然後就等待桃城換好衣服出來，他們兩人會一起回家或是去吃東西，這樣的事情他們每天幾乎都在做，他們的感情也越來越好，大家看見他們的感情好的樣子也祝福他們，網球社的成員大家和另外一半的感情都非常的好，總是相處在一起的人多少會有些摩擦，不過他們總是會用自己的智慧去解決那些事情，不會讓他們的感情陷入僵硬的情況。

每個人如果遇到感情的問題一定都會想辦法解決的，身邊的人一定都會幫忙解決的，小杏和桃城暫時沒有遇見感情的問題，兩人的感情好到不行，每天下課到回家時間有少許的約會，大家看見他們甜蜜的樣子也不好打擾，各自去和自己的情人在一起。

「阿武，你們的練習會很辛苦嗎？」小杏在去吃東西的路上問。

「還好耶！教練的練習都是按照我們的體力去安排的，看大家當天的體力怎樣才去安排。」桃城說出這句話。

「這樣啊！」小杏想了想。

「不過你問這個要幹嘛？」桃城有點想不通。

「沒有什麼。」小杏笑笑的說。

「喔！」桃城也不以為意。

兩人來到平常的漢堡店吃東西，這是青學社團活動結束後桃城一定會來光顧的店，當然有的時候其他人也會跟著一起來吃東西，偶爾還會看見冰帝的人和青學的人一起來，反正怎樣的組合都已經不能算是稀奇古怪了，畢竟大家都有各自的交友圈，有的人的女友是別的學校的人，就像是小杏和桃城的組合，龍牙的女友是神奈川縣立海大網球社的經理亞矢，同時也是龍馬的好友之一，龍馬另外一位好友是就讀冰帝的由希子，而梅雪的好友是冰帝的冥戶、芥川，立海大的幸村，兩位表哥也就讀不同的學校，分別是冰帝和立海大，當然不二的弟弟讀聖魯道夫學院，這些都是大家知道的事實。

「呼～好飽喔！」小杏把東西吃完後說。

「我也差不多了，我送妳回家吧！」桃城決定要送小杏回家。

「好啊！」小杏高興的說。

「走吧！」桃城送小杏回家去。

兩人開心的走在路上，小杏的個性本來就很淘氣，總是會逗的大家哈哈大笑的，可愛的樣子讓大家都很喜歡她，和桃城的感情也非常的不錯，雖然說他們兩人交往的時候有許多人反對，大部分都是不動峰網球社的人，畢竟他們都心儀小杏很久了，沒想到跟小杏交往的人卻不是他們，那些男生當然會哀號很久，橘對於這樣的情況只是一笑置之，妹妹喜歡誰他管不著，他並不是那種有戀妹情結的人，對他們兩人的戀情也很看好。

「那我回家了，再見！」桃城摸摸小杏的頭。

「再見！」小杏揮揮手道別。

小杏轉過頭進入自己的家門內，打開門大聲的說，「我回來了。」

「回來啦！可以準備吃飯了。」橘媽媽微笑的說。

「好的，媽媽，我先去換衣服。」小杏告訴自己的母親。

「小杏回來啦！」橘問自己的母親。

「是啊！不過小杏交了男朋友還是這麼乖。」橘媽媽有所感嘆。

「這麼乖不好嗎？媽。」橘有些好奇母親的問題。

「呵呵！沒什麼不好的，倒是桔平你趕快交一個伴侶。」橘媽媽笑呵呵的說。

「媽！」橘大叫。

橘家的日常生活就是這樣，總是會這樣溫馨的度過，橘家的父母對桃城感到很欣賞，所以小杏和桃城交往一點也沒有任何的困難，就是因為這樣雙方的家長對於他們的感情不打算干涉，對各自小孩的伴侶都非常的滿意，沒有任何的缺點可以挑剔，就是這樣讓他們兩人的感情意外的非常好，加上他們兩人有共同的興趣，可以做很多的事情，桃城也大部分都會依著小杏要做什麼就陪她做什麼，沒有任何不好的情形出現，小杏可愛的樣子真的很吸引桃城，而桃城陽光的樣子很吸引小杏，這是大家看見的情形。

小杏好喜歡桃城這位陽光男孩，這個男孩帶給她從未有過的快樂，讓小杏非常的開心不已，桃城也很開心自己交到一位非常可愛又活潑的女朋友，小杏的活潑可愛是從交往到現在桃城所看見的，兩人是不知不覺的在一起，沒有排斥對方的感覺，對對方只有喜歡的感覺，這種感覺對他們的戀情有加分的作用。

雖然兩人在一起的時候總是會聊有關網球的內容，但是他們並不排斥這樣的情形，網球是他們共同的興趣，是他們最喜歡的運動，所以他們才會這樣開心的聊有關網球的事情，不過也就是因為雙方有共同興趣的關係，他們才可以這樣交往順利，他們身邊的每對情侶都有這樣的現象，大部分都有共同的興趣，也且也特別的寵愛對方的一切，每對情侶的感情都有穩定的發展。

愛你的心永不改變，直至天荒地老，那你又會愛我多久呢？我將會愛你生生世世，直到永遠，讓你一生都幸福，我將會花一生的時間來想念妳和愛你。

天堂在哪裡？只要在你的身邊，哪裡都是天堂，山無稜，天地合，你是我永久的天堂。

天長地久、海枯石爛、天荒地老，如果這些都實現將是我們分手的時候。

我這一生只愛你一個人，因為你是我的幸運女神，幸運之神眷顧我，讓我遇見了你。

當感情留在那時，記憶也是否停留在那呢？感情的事誰也說不清，就如同往昔的回憶一樣。

也許過了許多年後大家都長大後，他們就會了解自己這時候的愛戀多不成熟，可是卻又是那樣的美好，桃城和小杏的交往讓大家覺得他們都長大了，很多事情他們已經學會，不管怎麼說大家都祝福他們最後可以永遠的在一起，畢竟大家都希望自己的戀情到最後可以開花結果，這樣的感情又和樂而不為呢？只要他們開開心心的就好了，也許他們是很適合對方的人，每個人總要經歷不同的事情才會成長。

古埃及曾有一句諺語說，第一次的相同叫做幸運，第二次的相同叫做巧合，而第三次的相同就是必然。

一直以為幸福在遠方，在可以追逐的未來....後來才發現 ......... 所謂的曾經，就是幸福。

「愛」字收藏一顆完整的心 －代表珍惜；「情」字依靠一顆站著的心 －代表陪伴；喜歡一個人需要﹝衝動﹞；愛一個人需要﹝勇氣﹞；了解一個人需要是﹝時間﹞；包容一個人需要﹝肚量﹞；相愛要緣分；相處要智慧。End


	29. 約定(周龍)

『說好的 三年不見面 用我們的愛把時間留住

你笑著說 這是我們的考驗 我們的約定

就這樣 三年又過了 我還是回到這個地方

閉上眼 等你的出現 空氣中吻你的臉

我還記得 我們的約定 一輩子幸福的約定

為你寫的那首歌 它也偷偷的掉淚了

我還記得 我們的約定 我比以前還更愛你了

連那風都笑我了 我想它會告訴你的 我更愛你了

就這樣 三年又過了 我還是回到這個地方

閉上眼 等你的出現 空氣中吻你的臉

我還記得 我們的約定 一輩子幸福的約定

為你寫的那首歌 它也偷偷的掉淚了

我還記得 我們的約定 我比以前還更愛你了

連那風都笑我了 我想它會告訴你的

你會記得 我們的約定 一輩子幸福的約定

為你寫的那首歌 它也偷偷的掉淚了

你會記得 我們的約定 我比以前還更愛你了

迎著風我也笑了 它一定會告訴你的 我更愛你了』

不二和龍馬見面的日子不知道是離中學的時候五年前的事情，到中學之後不二一直記得那位可愛的小妹妹，那樣的笑容是他一直無法忘記的笑容，自己在樹林中遇到那位可愛的小女孩，那位會任性會哭泣的小女孩，一個自己見到的天使，美麗的天使，只有自己專屬的天使，這是他一直念念不忘的天使。

「爸爸，這是我們這次要住的旅館嗎？」由美子溫柔的問自己的父親。

「沒錯！我們快點進去登記吧！」不二爸爸說。

「好。」由美子帶著兩位弟弟進去。

「您好，請問是不二先生嗎？」越前智也說。

「是的！」不二先生回答智也的話。

「未來，帶客人去他們的房間去。」智也告訴自己的妻子。

「好的。」未來笑笑的帶他們去房間去。

南次郎帶著孩子們在室外的網球場打網球，四個小孩子在室外的網球場打網球，南次郎和倫子在一旁看著他們，慎太帶菜菜子、祥平出去買東西，之後倫子起身去看自己的大哥、大嫂，她有些想要去幫忙，畢竟今天是假日，客人多少會有些多，只有他們夫妻倆人讓倫子有些不放心，最近未來的身體有些不適，智也總是擔心未來的身體，因此倫子決定去幫忙，冥戶一家人也剛好受邀請來到智也這裡，這次他們的聚會是在這裡舉行。

「老公，我去看大哥、大嫂他們，看看有沒有事情要幫忙。」倫子輕聲細語的說。

「好，孩子們我會看著的，別太累了。」南次郎知道自己的妻子善解人意。

倫子進入屋子裡去幫忙，幾個小孩子玩的不亦樂乎，不二剛剛來的時候就有看見外面有網球場，因此和弟弟裕太有把自己的網球用具給帶來，他們現在想要到外面去玩球，徵得自己父母親的同意後兩兄弟就到外面去玩耍了，不二的母親笑呵呵的看著這樣的情況，他們不久前才學網球這項運動，看樣子這兩個小傢伙很喜歡網球。

倫子和冥戶的父親一起招呼客人，智也很感謝有他們的幫忙，不然他都不知道要怎麼辦才好，客人一多他就不好招呼了，畢竟這裡並不會有很多人來光臨，智也也有承繼家業，所以旅館的經營並不是主要的收入，經濟來源也沒有多大的問題，但卻難得今天的生意特別的好，未來看見這樣的情形也只是微笑的，畢竟很難得可以看見這麼多的客人來到這裡，除了好朋友和家族之間的人都來外還有許多客人。

「不好意思，我想請問一下，網球場要怎麼走？」九歲的不二問未來。

「啊！網球場嗎？老公，有小孩想要去玩耶！」未來有些頭痛，因為網球場並不開放讓別人進去。

「帶他們去吧！沒有關係的。」智也笑笑的說。

「好，我這就帶你們去。」未來微笑的說。

未來把他們帶到網球場去，不二看見裡面已經有人在打網球了，厲害的樣子讓不二很高興，梅雪的身體也恢復的差不多了，害怕的事物也克服過來，實力也比以前還要進步和厲害，天才魔女的稱號一點也沒有變，冥戶的實力也比以前更加的進步，即使快要離開美國他也一點也不鬆懈，每天都是繼續練習，畢竟他想要看見的還是梅雪的笑容，那個美麗又迷人的笑容。

「南次郎，這兩位小孩想要打網球，你可以讓他們加入嗎？」未來問自己的弟弟。

「可以啊！我沒有意見。」南次郎本身沒有什麼意見。

「哥哥最討厭了。」七歲的龍馬大叫。

「我又沒有怎樣，是妳自己輸球的。」龍牙頭疼的看著龍馬。

「又來了，這是第幾次了？」冥戶有些不高興。

「不知道。」梅雪有些頭痛。

「小雪，妳要不要換對手？這裡有兩位小男孩。」南次郎問自己的大女兒。

「好啊！」梅雪沒有意見。

未來拿起相機在幫他們照相，小孩子可愛的樣子就這樣被照在相片當中，梅雪也高高興興的和不二打球，冥戶為了安撫龍馬的情緒陪龍馬打球，龍牙也和裕太一起打球，六個小孩就這樣開開心心的玩耍，後來過來的由美子看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，由美子好難得可以看見自己的弟弟們這樣的開心玩耍，畢竟她和弟弟們的年齡差距有些大。

「妳真厲害。」不二看著眼前的女孩說。

「那裡，承讓了。」梅雪微笑的說。

不二發現到梅雪的實力很堅強，看樣子這幾天會有好玩的事情發生，畢竟連續假期的關係讓他們可以來這裡渡假，南次郎發現到不二的想法也沒有多說什麼，他們也是單純的來這裡渡假的，也是剛好今天才來這裡渡假，預計可以能多待幾天，只要小孩子們玩的開心有何不可，招呼過後倫子來到網球場，看見他們開開心心打球的樣子也只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，這次回來是看自己的公公他想要停留多久，孩子們的課業並不會追不上，已經和學校說好請假多久了。

「老公，天色暗了，進屋去吧！」倫子好心的提醒。

「好啊！大哥說這附近有慶典，好像是明天開始？」南次郎問自己的妻子。

「嗯！的確是呢！」倫子知道可以好好幫兩位女兒打扮了。

隔天早上龍馬和哥哥姊姊他們到附近的樹林裡去玩，出門之前被未來抓去換和服，可愛的樣子一覽無遺，不二和裕太也到樹林裡面去玩，這裡有非常好玩的地方，龍馬因為跑遠的關係和自己的哥哥姊姊們脫離，她手上拿著一顆皮球和動物們嬉戲，可愛的樣子就像是天使一樣，不二看見龍馬的那瞬間真的以為自己看見了一位天使，很可愛的小天使。

「小龍，妳在哪裡？」冥戶叫龍馬。

「亮哥哥，我在這裡。」龍馬馬上跑過去。

「真是的，不要亂跑，等下找不到人怎麼辦？」冥戶口氣有些責備。

「對不起嘛！」龍馬低著頭說。

「呵呵！這位天使真的好可愛。」不二遠遠的看見後說出這句話。

晚上一群小孩子蓄勢待發的準備要去祭典當中玩耍，可是冥戶和梅雪卻突然接到說要演奏，因此他們馬上準備好東西後才要去祭典，龍牙則是要和自己的祖父一起去祭典，菜菜子和祥平已經約好要一起去了，龍馬孤單一人不知道要怎麼辦才好，她好想要去祭典當中玩，不二看見這樣的情形就自告奮勇的說要帶龍馬一起去祭典玩，龍馬高興的牽著不二的手一起去玩，這個樣子的他們被未來用照相機給照下來，龍馬開心的樣子真的是很可愛，可愛到所有人都非常的喜歡龍馬這個樣子。

不二開心的帶著自己的小天使一起去逛祭典，龍馬開心的樣子讓不二印象深刻，到了中學的時候不二一直忘不了龍馬開心的樣子，龍馬是很可愛的小女孩，一直能夠讓不二不會忘記龍馬的身影，那樣的深刻，不二帶領龍馬去玩好玩的東西，龍馬看見那些東西後也覺得非常的有趣，也玩的特別的高興，看見龍馬的笑容不二很高興，覺得這次出來渡假很有意義，因為遇見自己最喜歡的天使。

「小妹妹，妳玩的開心嗎？」不二有些擔心的問龍馬。

「玩的很高興，謝謝你，大哥哥。」龍馬開心的說。

「太好了，我以為妳跟我出來會玩的不開心。」不二還真的有些擔心。

「不會啊！大哥哥人很好，也會帶我去玩好玩的東西，有什麼好不開心的。」龍馬當然不會覺得不高興。

「呵呵！」不二高興的摸摸龍馬的頭。

「嘿嘿！」龍馬真的非常高興。

當天晚上，冥戶和梅雪為了大家演奏一首曲子，大家非常高興可以沈醉在這樣子的音樂當中，未來也趁著這段時間幫龍馬和不二照相，把龍馬可愛的樣子收進照片當中，只是以後未來會把這張照片寄給不二，讓不二保存很久，大家開開心心的度過這一天，誰都不清楚今天是九月份的情人節，不二只知道自己找到心儀的天使，只希望在這次分離後還可以再次見到她，這位可愛、倔強、又任性的天使。

後來因為慎太有些事情讓他們必須要提早回去，龍馬只是輕輕的寫了一封信給不二說很感謝他陪她玩，其他的就沒有多說什麼了，不二收到信後知道龍馬已經回去美國了，只是把那封信好好的保存下來，然後一句話也不多說的和自己的父母親一起回到東京去，之後他又收到一封信，那封信裡面附贈的東西是他和龍馬的照片，不二小心翼翼的把那些照片收藏好，希望自己以後還可以見到相片中的天使。

大哥哥：

謝謝你陪我玩，在祭典當中我玩的很高興喔！如果可以的話，我希望下次也可以一起玩。

小妹妹筆

兩人失去聯絡的這段時間都一直想著對方的身影，只是他們沒想到奇蹟會在中學的時候發生，不二三年級的時候自己期待很久的天使來到青學，龍馬因為自己的父親的關係而來到青學讀書，在那裡她碰見了自己一直想要見到的人，一位對她很溫柔的大哥哥，一直以來她都不知道那位大哥哥的名字，只知道那位大哥哥是一位很溫柔的人，對待她非常的溫柔，僅僅只有這樣而已，存在龍馬印象當中就是這樣。

當龍馬發現到不二是以前的那位大哥哥的時候，是在她大掃除的時候找到未來要給自己的相簿，那時候龍馬才知道對她很好的大哥哥就是不二周助，畢竟他們那時候根本沒有說名字，是到了中學的時候才知道對方的名字的，不過也就是因為這樣的相遇才讓他們兩人在一起，後來成為男女朋友也是因為這次見面的契機，對於不二來說那位天使真的是非常的可愛漂亮，讓這位天才心動不已，彷彿心就是為她而跳，除了這位小天使外其他人他都看不上眼。

後來上天果然如願讓他們兩人見面了，不二開心的看著自己的女友，因為他發現到自己最愛的小天使來到他身邊了，期盼以久的奇蹟降臨在他的身上了，自己期待以久的天使果然來到自己的身邊了，他好喜歡、好愛這位可愛的天使，每天祈禱自己有一天可以再次的見到這位可愛的小天使，沒想到上天真的聽見他的願望了，把這位小天使送給他當女友，不二非常的感謝上天給予他這樣的機會，讓他有機會可以去疼愛這位人見人愛的小天使，這位對他非常重要的天使。

古埃及曾有一句諺語說，第一次的相同叫做幸運，第二次的相同叫做巧合，而第三次的相同就是必然，命運交織的機會讓他們再度見面了，也如願的成為男女朋友了，這一切都是必然的結果，只要他們真心的相愛和想著對方的一切，上天自然而然就會達到他們的要求，這樣的請求一點也不過分，他們的心願都早已達成了，不二非常的疼愛龍馬這位可愛的小女友，以後希望可以和龍馬永遠的走下去，永遠的在龍馬的身邊，一輩子在龍馬的身邊，他們可以這樣的永遠走下去，直到天長地久，永遠在一起不會離去，可以永遠在一起。

「龍馬，我愛妳，我們交往吧！」不二對龍馬說出這句話。

「周助，我也愛你，好的，我們交往。」龍馬害羞的說。End


	30. 默默(鳳冥)鳳生日賀文

2月14日甘菊(Chamomile)

花語：不畏艱苦

花占卜：您是一個理想主義者，希望創造一個理想的社會。也許，您的遠見未必被人認同，惹來異樣目光，令您覺得自己總是懷才不遇，但您不應氣餒，您仍需向著自己的目標進發。

花箴言：理想是必須經過磨練才可以達到的。

『這是一個沒有答案的問題

我感覺我變了 誰讓我變了

原來這是一個沒有答案的問題

卻被你解開了 簡單的解開了

你走過來 帶著和別人不同的對白

你甚至不讓我知道 你對我有多好

慢慢的 這份愛 悄悄的住下來

深深的 在心裡 沒人看得出來

安靜的 但卻一直都在 是你默默的愛

慢慢的 這份愛 已經變成依賴

淺淺的 笑容裡 卻讓我充滿期待

不用說 我就能夠明白 你默默的愛

這是一個沒有答案的問題

我感覺我變了 誰讓我變了

原來這是一個沒有答案的問題

卻被你解開了 簡單的解開了

你走過來 帶著和別人不同的對白

你甚至不讓我知道 你對我有多好

慢慢的 這份愛 悄悄的住下來

深深的 在心裡 沒人看得出來

安靜的 但卻一直都在 是你默默的愛

慢慢的 這份愛 已經變成依賴

淺淺的 笑容裡 卻讓我充滿期待

不用說 我就能夠明白 你默默的愛

未來的每一天 不管發生什麼 能不能交給我呢

我要 永遠陪著你 守護著你直到最後

慢慢的 這份愛 悄悄的住下來

深深的 在心裡 沒人看得出來

安靜的 但卻一直都在 是你默默的愛

慢慢的 這份愛 已經變成依賴

淺淺的 笑容裡 卻讓我充滿期待

不用說 我就能夠明白 你默默的愛』

不知道從什麼時候開始，冥戶發現到自己會開始依賴鳳，一個比自己還小一歲的學弟，這位學弟給予他的感覺是那樣的安心，他們就像是心有靈犀一樣，總是可以很快的就明白對方的想法，那樣的感覺好像回到以前的樣子，冥戶總是有這樣的感覺，冥戶不知道自己為什麼會依賴這位小學弟，而且還是那樣不知不覺就依賴下去，感覺就像是悄悄的滲透到他的生活當中，然後就這樣成為他的習慣。

這樣的習慣讓冥戶一直都沒有發覺到，等到自己發覺的時候已經愛上這位小學弟了，那位值得人家信賴的小學弟，冥戶一直不解為什麼鳳可以這樣滲入自己的生活當中，自己的生活明明就是那樣的單純，自己愛的人明明就一直以來只有一位，可是鳳卻可以這樣滲入他的生活，但是這樣的生活對自己已經可以說是習慣了，不知不覺的愛上是最恐怖的事情，但是現在他卻不覺得有這樣的感覺，反而很慶幸鳳這樣滲入他的生活當中，因為這樣他認識一位很好的小學弟，也愛上了這位小學弟，可以把自己的感情轉移到這位小學弟的身上了。

「鳳的愛是那樣不求回報，冥戶你總該表達什麼吧？」忍足問冥戶。

「我知道，我又不是不知道。」冥戶當然清楚這件事情。

「侑士不要去理會冥戶了，我們去練球吧！」岳人開心的對忍足說。

「好、好、好。」忍足寵溺的說。

『我怎麼會不知道長太郎對我的感覺，就是因為清楚才不知道要怎樣回報他。』冥戶把自己櫃子上的門關上。

「亮亮，陪我去檢查身體。」梅雪直接把冥戶給拖出來。

「妳又忘記這件事情了，真是的。」冥戶慶幸自己剛剛還沒換衣服。

「小景，亮亮借我了。」梅雪直接說出這件事情。

「嗯！」跡部點頭。

鳳看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，他的確很嫉妒冥戶和梅雪的感情，但是他也察覺到冥戶最近的變化，一個他想不到的變化，冥戶最近好像有什麼心事的樣子，鳳知道自己做的事情已經成為冥戶的依賴，這樣的事情就是他想要見到的事情，這樣子只是和冥戶以前的角色相反而已，以前是冥戶在照顧梅雪，現在換成冥戶是被照顧者，照顧者是鳳長太郎這個人，他對於冥戶是戒不掉的習慣，這樣子的習慣冥戶不會輕易的擺脫掉的。

「我發現我最近很依賴長太郎。」冥戶牽著梅雪的手說。

「那很好啊！」梅雪沒有說什麼。

「好個頭啦！」冥戶悶悶的說。

「哎呀！這樣表示你已經信任長太郎了。」梅雪笑笑的說。

冥戶知道梅雪的意思，他們只能是很好的朋友，其他的什麼都不可能發生了，即使曾經他們是那樣的愛對方，現在早已消逝無影無蹤了，他們現在愛的人早已是別人了，現在他們只祈求可以做好朋友就好了，其他的什麼都不需要，只要好好的在一起這樣就可以了，失意的時候有人可以說話，不高興的時候有人可以安慰就可以了，害怕的時候有人可以依靠這樣就可以了，僅僅這樣就可以了。

冥戶把梅雪送回家後就自己回家去，今天他並沒有答應說要去哪裡過夜，明天也不是假日，還是要上課的日子，冥戶知道自己的本分在哪裡，至於和鳳的感情真的是很好，冥戶不得不說自己真的很依賴鳳，已經無法失去鳳了，感覺是那樣的上癮，那種感覺又說不上來，冥戶真的不知道自己到底在想什麼，已經盡量避免自己依賴鳳，可是還是卻這樣不知不覺的依賴上去，好像沒有鳳就什麼事情都做不好似的，這樣的感覺讓冥戶多少有些害怕，但是卻無法反駁什麼。

鳳很高興自己所愛的人已經開始在慢慢的依賴他了，第一次看見冥戶的樣子就讓鳳很愛冥戶，現在慢慢的滲透冥戶的生活讓冥戶依賴自己，那樣感覺是多麼的好，自己用盡心機在這樣計較這個感情就是自己愛冥戶很深，那種感覺刻骨銘心一輩子也都不會忘記，也就是因為這樣讓鳳決定用盡心機在計較這些事情，利用自己不求回報的愛去感動冥戶，他們只需要簡單的動作就知道對方在想些什麼了，這樣的默契是大家比不上的。

「冥戶學長，我們一起吃午餐吧！」鳳開心的對冥戶說。

「好啊！」冥戶點頭。

他們高興的一起在天台上吃午餐，鳳很高興可以和冥戶一起吃午餐，每天可以和冥戶相處的時間就可以讓鳳很高興，冥戶知道鳳是很容易就滿足的人，就是因為很容易就滿足才會讓人忽略他的愛，可是細心的冥戶沒有忽略鳳給予自己的愛，也知道自己一定要有所回應才可以，冥戶也用自己的方式在回應鳳的愛，鳳也感覺到冥戶給予自己的愛意，沒有任何包裝的愛是那樣的美好。

「亮，這個星期我們一起出去玩好不好？」鳳突然問出這句話來。

「好啊！反正小梅這個星期要到神奈川去。」冥戶開心的說。

假日的時候鳳帶著冥戶一起到海邊去逛逛，冥戶一點也不介意鳳這樣帶他到處亂晃，冥戶也感覺的出來自己真的很依賴鳳這位小學弟，只要是鳳要做的事情他都會做的好好的，讓自己完完全全的放心下來，這樣的感覺讓冥戶覺得自己是備受呵護的，擁有鳳這位情人可以說是非常的滿意，冥戶也知道自己的父母親都很滿意鳳這位小學弟，早就打算把自己嫁給鳳了，所有的好友也覺得他們兩人真的很配，沒有什麼不好的地方。

「亮，你喜歡這裡嗎？」鳳看見冥戶高興的樣子問。

「我很喜歡這裡，這裡非常的漂亮。」冥戶高興的說。

「那就好，我以為亮不喜歡這裡呢！」鳳有點擔心冥戶不喜歡這個地方。

「我不會不喜歡的，這裡非常的漂亮，感覺也很舒服。」冥戶告訴鳳。

鳳看見冥戶高興的樣子就放心許多，他還以為冥戶一點也不喜歡這個地方，看樣子這次出來是很值得的事情，冥戶也是很容易就滿足的人，總是可以因為一點小事情就滿足的孩子，這是交往後鳳發現到的事情，冥戶可以因為一點小事情就高興許久，不管怎麼說鳳還是喜歡看冥戶高興的樣子，那樣子的冥戶才是他最喜歡的冥戶，好不容易讓冥戶完完全全屬於自己了，鳳當然會好好的珍惜和冥戶在一起的時間，這些時間是他最珍惜的時間。

冥戶知道自己已經開始不知不覺的依賴身邊的這位小學弟，可是這樣子的依賴卻是很值得的，鳳給予他的感覺是那樣的美好，一點也不會讓他有所負擔，跟鳳交往是那樣的輕鬆自在，雖然有的時候都是自己在鬧脾氣，可是鳳卻那樣的包容自己任性的一切，這樣的感覺並沒有不好，冥戶也偶爾會回應鳳的感情，不想要讓鳳一直覺得自己沒有回報，只是自己回應的感覺是那樣笨拙，但是鳳一點也不介意自己是那樣的笨拙，反而會那樣的體貼自己的一切，他們在一起的感覺又是那樣的和諧，並沒有什麼樣的不好。

長太郎一直無法忘記冥戶的身影，打從他第一次見到冥戶起就無法忘記，長太郎一直覺得冥戶非常的耀眼，台上演奏樂器的冥戶是那樣的耀眼，讓長太郎不捨得把自己的眼睛挪開，而且那時候的冥戶是那樣的開心，那真誠的笑容讓長太郎終生無法忘記。

長太郎知道冥戶亮是自己最愛的人，他們雖然很久以前有見過面，但是他們相戀卻最近幾年才開始的事情，可是對他們來說卻感覺上像永久一樣，長太郎認定冥戶就是自己心愛的人，絕對不會輕易就放開冥戶，一定會和自己的家人堅持到底，鳳爸爸和鳳媽媽看見長太郎這樣的堅持也就放棄自己要勸他們分開的意願，鳳媽媽本身也很喜歡冥戶，鳳爸爸對於妻子和兒子都喜歡冥戶，就不再去在意這種小事情，兒子的感情就任由他自己去決定，長太郎知道這消息後高興不已，很感謝自己的父母親這樣的支持他，可以讓他無所顧忌的去愛冥戶亮這個人。

冥戶也很清楚自己是喜歡長太郎的，不然就不會接受長太郎的表白，也是因為這樣他更加的珍惜和長太郎在一起的時間，不管怎樣同性的相愛是很難令人接受的，但是對於他們相愛的這件事情雙方的父母親都接受讓他們非常的開心，得到家裡的認同讓他們有信心可以把感情繼續經營下去，這段感情對他們來說可是非常的重要，有了家人的支持他們才放心許多，這樣他們才能無所顧忌的去愛著對方，他們也不用因為受到家庭的壓力而分手，畢竟他們也捨不得和對方分手，他們的用情可是非常的深，到死都不會放棄他們這段感情的。

「亮知道嗎？我最愛亮了。」鳳告訴冥戶這件事情。

「我知道，我也很愛長太郎。」冥戶微笑的告訴鳳。

「好棒喔！亮愛我耶！」鳳像個小孩子一樣開心的說。

「真是的，都已經幾歲了還像個小孩子一樣。」冥戶拍拍鳳的頭。

「呵呵！因為我很高興亮愛我。」鳳就像是小孩子一般告訴冥戶。

「真是的，你是我的情人，我當然會愛你啊！」冥戶很清楚自己的心意。

「亮要做我一輩子的情人喔！」鳳告訴冥戶。

「我會的，我會做長太郎一輩子的情人。」冥戶告訴鳳這個消息。

冥戶發現到他們的戀愛是沒有答案的問題，是那樣的清楚自己已經愛上對方了，他們不知不覺的滲入對方的生活當中，不知不覺的愛上對方的一切，當發覺的時候他們已經愛上對方很久了，這樣的習慣想要擺脫卻擺脫不掉，他們心甘情願的中毒，中這個名為戀愛的毒，即使上癮他們也不會覺得怎樣，就算想要戒他們也不會去戒的，因為這個毒癮是他們心甘情願的想要上癮的。

他們的愛慢慢的、悄悄的在他們的生活中住下來，慢慢的在他們的生活中申根，悄悄的在他們的生活開花結果，在他們的生活中慢慢的茁壯成為大樹，讓他們在這樣的生活中慢慢的成為愛情的俘虜，但是他們卻是心甘情願的成為俘虜，他們都愛上對方的一切，他們從沒有後悔因為愛上對方，在他們的生活中對方已經是不可或缺的人物了，已經是他們最重要的人，怎樣都不可以失去的人，所以他們很珍惜和對方在一起的生活，和對方在一起的時間，總是珍惜每分每秒相處在一起的時間。

「長太郎，我很慶幸我自己愛上你，因為有你我的生活變得很美好。」冥戶告訴鳳這個消息。

「我也很慶幸可以認識亮，有了亮我的生活才變得很完整。」鳳微笑的告訴冥戶。

兩人看著對方微笑，冥戶真的覺得這樣子的感覺很好，他們已經交往這麼久了，在一起的時間說長也不長，說短也不短，可是對他們來說卻是那樣的美好，也是他們最珍惜的一切，這些時間會在將來成為他們最珍貴、最美好的回憶。End


	31. 櫻花盛開之時（真幸）

三月是櫻花開的季節，四月是開學典禮，同時也是畢業生的季節，每次看見櫻花的時候，幸村總是會想起自己和真田認識的時候，他們有許多好事情都發生在櫻花盛開之時，造就幸村真的很喜歡櫻花，那總是對她溫柔的男子可以說是櫻花的代表，代表櫻花的精神，回首學生時代是那樣的美好，幸村知道自己一路和真田這樣走過來是多麼的辛苦，不僅僅是因為她生病的關係，同時旁邊的朋友總是誤會真田和她最好朋友的事情，不過那些事情已經過去了，現在他們如願的在一起了，早已經有孩子了，而他們也為人父母了。

「小凝，要是繼續睡下去的話會遲到的喔！」幸村打開窗戶對正在睡覺的女兒說。

「媽媽。」雨凝起床揉揉自己的眼睛。

「快起床吧！等等就要上學了。」幸村微笑的說。

「爸爸呢？」雨凝記得每次叫醒她的都是父親。

「爸爸出差去了，妳忘記了嗎？那時候妳還求說想要和爸爸以及大姑姑一起去。」幸村想起女兒的動作就想要笑。

「啊！我忘記了。」雨凝總算想起父親和姑姑一起出差去。

幸村看見女兒已經起床後就下樓去煮早餐，昨天真田打電話回家說過幾天就會回去，他們一家人一定可以去賞櫻花的，到時候可以順便來個社區聚會，幸村想到這裡就會微笑，那樣代表就可以見到自己最愛的朋友以及妹妹，雨凝也會特別的高興可以見到自己最喜歡的人，他們說什麼都不擔心小孩子要跟誰交往，就如同自己的父母親那樣子，當初真田和幸村交往的時候兩家人沒有什麼聲音，幸村知道因為自己的身體不好，所以他們只有一個女兒，即使真田想要一個兒子還是會顧及自己的身體。

「也許真的該跟弦一郎說我們生個兒子。」幸村一邊弄早餐一邊自言自語的說。

「媽媽，妳在說什麼？」雨凝下來準備吃早餐。

「沒有什麼，只是想和妳爸說來生個弟弟。」幸村微笑的告訴女兒。

「爸爸會同意嗎？妳之前就有跟爸爸提起不是嗎？爸爸都說不要。」六歲的雨凝不解母親的話。

「是啊！可是我還是想要說說看。」幸村拍拍女兒的頭。

「嗯！」雨凝點點頭，其實她也很想要有一個弟弟。

雨凝把早餐吃完後就拿起自己的書包去學校，幸村微笑的目送自己的寶貝女兒出門，幸村發現到自己的女兒在某些時候真的很獨立，感覺上個性就像是她的父親一樣，想到這裡幸村就不禁微笑，這樣也好表示雨凝是不會被欺負的，而且雨凝可愛的樣子讓大家都很疼愛她，因為真田工作的關係而搬到東京來，變成他們這群總是聚在一起的人的小孩都讀同一所學校，雖然住在東京的郊區，卻還是那樣的方便，真是多虧龍牙當初的規劃，畢竟龍牙多少希望自己組成一個社區，讓大家可以方便的在一起聯絡。

「好啦！該去做自己的事情了。」幸村微笑的說。

「光晴、雪情，飯包帶了沒？」手塚站在門口問自己的一雙兒女。

「我們都帶了。」兩人異口同聲的說。

「光晴、雪情，快點啦！今天我做值日生。」雨凝大叫。

「來了。」他們馬上跑過去。

手塚看見這樣的情形只是微笑，他想起自己的妻子昨天有打電話來說很快就可以回家了，家裡和公司就拜託他了，順便去照顧一下幸村，手塚答應下來，梅雪跟在真田的身邊他一點也不擔心，真田絕對會管好梅雪的，從以前就是這樣，很多事情都不需要去擔心，而且這一件事情從以前就是這樣，手塚收拾好也準備去上班，當然會到隔壁先去問一下幸村有什麼事情需要幫忙，這是從真田和梅雪出差後手塚就開始做的事情，不過手塚還真是不習慣跟幸村打招呼。

「不二周助，我不是跟你說我今天要去公司一趟，不要抱著我不讓我出門，還有你應該帶孩子去上學了。」龍馬把自己家裡的棕熊給踹開。

但是這點聲音讓手塚和幸村露出無奈的笑容，看樣子不二又不想讓龍馬出門去了，不二對於這樣的事情總是在任性，偏偏龍馬從網壇上退休下來後變得更是嚴重，兩人給予孩子的示範到底是好還是不好，手塚和幸村真的不知道，應該說大家都不知道，對他們的相處方式只能苦笑，例行性的打招呼，例行性的大吼聲，這樣的社區是只有熟識的人，或許他們很自私，可是這裡真的只有以往的網球選手和自己熟識的住在一起，畢竟這是龍牙最初的規劃就是這樣。

幸村微笑的和手塚說過幾句話就回去做自己的事情，手塚也到公司去上班去，本來少少人的街上也開始多人起來，上班的人上班，開始工作的人去工作，每個人從網壇上退下來後就做不同的工作，有人是醫生、有人是音樂家、有人是企業家、有人是老師、有人是店長、有人是攝影師、有人是教練，各式各樣的工作都有，大家同住在同一社區也都熟識，而且總是會開心的打招呼等等，最熱鬧的還是一年一度的聚會，這個聚會總是會讓所有人聚在一起，偶爾大家還是會打打網球，這樣的生活真的很美好。

「我回來了。」真田告知家裡的人。

「啊！爸爸回來了！」雨凝很高興衝去抱自己的父親。

「我想要不是你已經抱小龍習慣了，你可真的會被小凝給撞飛的。」幸村笑笑的看著眼前的情況。

「也可以這樣說。」真田並不否認。

「肚子餓了吧！可以吃飯了。」幸村微笑的說。

「爸爸我跟你說喔……」雨凝告訴父親每天的生活情形。

吃完晚飯雨凝乖乖的回到房間做功課，她知道這個時間是父母親單獨相處的時間，是不可以打擾的時間，所以她會乖乖的回到自己的房間去，爸爸媽媽是不會吵架的，大家都知道真田可是很疼愛幸村的，怎麼會捨得和幸村吵架呢！雨凝老早就知道這樣的事情，而且聽見父母親笑笑的聲音真的讓雨凝很安心，幸村決定利用這個時間告訴真田說她很想要一個小男孩，只是這項提議總是被真田否決，幸村不知道這次會不會被真田給否決，畢竟多少她都好想要把小孩湊成漢字的好字。

「弦一郎，我想要生小孩，而且是男孩。」幸村堅定的說。

「妳的身體。」真田開始不安起來。

「不用擔心我，我也知道哥哥他有兩個孩子，都是男孩，但是我還是想要生。」幸村知道自己丈夫的擔心。

「我不想要失去妳，我已經不能承受了，先是小梅再來是妳，那時候的痛苦我不想再次體會。」真田把幸村抱在懷裡。

「我知道弦一郎會害怕，可是相信我一定會度過的。」幸村安慰真田。

「好吧！」真田不知道要說什麼。

幸村決定賭這一次的機會好好的試試看，如果沒有希望受孕的話就算了，女兒可愛的樣子像自己，所以幸村想要一個像真田的兒子，那樣她才會有一種無可言喻的滿足感，她相信這件事就算告訴自己最好的朋友，梅雪也一定會支持她的，這樣這個家才會完整起來，真田雖然擔心幸村可是卻不能說什麼，在心底他的確也是很想要一個兒子，一個像自己的兒子，那樣可以教導他很多事情，如果像妻子那樣的調皮搗蛋會惡作劇他也沒話說，那是他最愛的妻子的個性。

「妳確定要試試看？」梅雪在電話中聽見這個消息覺得有些不可思議。

「嗯！我想要一個兒子。」幸村堅定的說。

「好吧！柳生和忍足應該會幫忙的。」梅雪決定支持自己最好的朋友。

「謝謝妳，小雪。」幸村高興的說。

幸村很高興可以得到自己最好朋友的支持，雖然說是要自然受孕，但是多少還是要去給醫生看一下自己的狀況，不知道柳生和忍足會不會答應自己這樣無理的要求，雖然真田會陪伴自己去做這件事情，但是怎麼說這兩位醫生可說是他們舊識，柳生又了解自己的個性，一定會支持自己的，幸村是那樣的說服自己，那樣開心的和真田發生關係，真田雖然擔心自己的妻子，可是他相信妻子也支持自己的妻子，真田是會放手讓幸村做自己想要做的事情的人。

「太好了，柳生答應了。」幸村高興的看著自己的丈夫。

「是答應了，我們回家吧！」真田輕輕的牽起幸村的手。

「櫻花真的好漂亮喔！」幸村開心的看著櫻花。

「是啊！很美。」真田也停下腳步看櫻花。

「我們的好事情都發生在櫻花盛開的時候，所以我相信一定很快就會有好消息的。」幸村很有把握的說。

「嗯！我相信妳的話。」真田寵溺的看著幸村。

幸村開心的挽著真田的手，他們兩人走在一起總是令人側目，幸村開心的樣子讓所有的男性看傻了眼，真田帥氣的樣子讓所有的女性都不禁想要瞄一眼，這樣配對的兩人怎麼會不引人側目，他們這對夫妻雖然很引人側目，可是大家都知道他們已經是結婚的人，幸村的笑容只有真田可以享有，真田的寵溺只有幸村可以獨享，很多事情他們只有給予對方，因此旁人總是很容易就可以看出來的，大家對他們只有欣賞沒有任何的居心。

其實老天爺對他們是很公平的，雖然幸村生過大病，一度經歷鬼門關，但是老天爺卻還捨不得把她的性命拿走，反而是留下她的性命讓她和真田在一起，讓他們走過風風雨雨的感情世界，讓他們攜手結為連理，讓他們擁有自己想要的孩子，真田和幸村結為連理的時間剛巧也是在櫻花紛飛的時候，擁有孩子的消息也是在這個時候，真田向幸村表白的時候也是在櫻花飛紛飛的時候，他們的好事情總是在櫻花盛開又紛飛的季節裡，這個季節代表著他們的好事的發生，因此他們始終相信在櫻花紛飛的時候都會有好事情發生。

「櫻花讓我想起小雪，讓我想起我們所有美好的事情都發生在這時間。」幸村開始想念以前的一切。

「是啊！很多事情都發生在櫻花開的時候。」真田怎會不知道自己的妻子在說什麼。

「其實老天爺對待我們很公平，讓我們可以在一起也讓我們擁有我們想要的孩子。」幸村覺得老天是很公平的。

「的確是很公平，只要妳還在我身邊我就覺得很幸福。」真田握起幸村的手。

幸村聽見這句話馬上臉紅，不常講甜言蜜語的真田要是說起甜言蜜語可是會讓自己害羞很久的，幸村知道那些甜言蜜語可是真田的真心話，就是因為是真田的真心話才會讓幸村害羞不已，幸村喜歡聽真田說的那些甜言蜜語，真田喜歡看幸村害羞的樣子，他們就是這樣的甜蜜，老夫老妻總是有老夫老妻的甜蜜，這是旁人無法體會到的感覺，只要一個眼神一個動作都可以感受到他們的默契，這樣的一切是多麼美好，他們的幸福和美好的事情總是會跟櫻花有關，但他們的幸福卻可以這樣延續下去。

「每次都這樣。」幸村在真田的懷裡害羞。

「妳還不是很喜歡聽。」真田怎會不知道自己妻子的心情。

「我愛聽可是你不愛說，每次一說都會讓我臉紅不已。」幸村小小聲的抱怨。

「這些話偶爾聽聽就好了，太常講的話就沒有意思了。」真田摸摸幸村的頭。

幸村當然知道真田的意思，甜言蜜語當然要偶爾說說就好，不然太常說的話可就沒有什麼意思了，畢竟真田說的話總是可以說到幸村的心坎裡，自愛、自重、信任、對『對不起』、謝『謝謝你』、愛『我愛你』都是戀愛中最重要的一環，捨得、捨得，有捨才有得；提的起，放的下；這才是戀愛當中該有的氣度；戀愛當中的熱戀、失戀都是必經的過程；人生就是這樣的無奈和無常；但卻也是最真實的；你永遠知道你會吃到什麼樣口味的巧克力、做的是什麼樣的夢、演的是什麼樣的戲。

他們兩人會一直這樣的幸福下去，幸村對真田的依賴是那樣的多，幸村真的很喜歡、很愛真田，只要在真田的身邊幸村就會感到無比的安心，現在他們擁有自己最心愛的孩子，擁有一個屬於他們的家庭，這樣的生活已經實現他們最想要實現的夢想，真田實踐自己的諾言會把幸村給娶回家，實踐自己的諾言讓幸村成為自己的妻子，他們的愛會這樣持續下去，從他們第一次見面起的感情到現在在一起的感情從沒有變過，因為他們相信他們的愛會持續到永遠。End


	32. 陪我看日出（周龍）

『雨的氣息是回家的小路

路上有我追著你的腳步

舊相片保存著昨天的溫度

你抱著我就像溫暖的大樹

雨下了走好路

這句話我記住

風再大吹不走囑咐

雨過了就有路

像那年看日出

你牽著我穿過了霧

叫我看希望就在黑夜的盡處

哭過的眼看歲月更清楚

想一個人閃著淚光是一種幸福

又回到我離開家的下午

你送著我滿天葉子都在飛舞

雨下了走好路

這句話我記住

風再大吹不走囑咐

雨過了就有路

像那年看日出

你牽著我穿過了霧

叫我看希望就在黑夜的盡處

雖然一個人

我並不孤獨

在心中你陪我看每一個日出』

不知道從什麼時候開始不二發現到自己總是會牽著龍馬的手走過很多時候，和龍馬在一起的生活真的很快樂，龍馬是那樣的單純、那樣的可愛，當天才遇到天才的時候，擦出的火花總是會那樣的好玩，龍馬的可愛在不二的眼中是那樣的美好，不二知道和龍馬在一起的生活是那樣的美好，或許是因為自己的不定性的關係，多少會讓龍馬產生不安定的感覺，沒有安全感的龍馬總是不會對他說，只是默默的自己去承受那些事情，看見這樣的龍馬讓不二很心疼，只是自己真的不想要安定只有一種生活當中，龍馬卻這樣放任自己去飛翔，所有不安只有自己默默的吞下來。

「今天嗎？」龍馬抬頭看見日曆上的日子。

「我在想什麼，好啦！今天可要打起精神去教導那些小鬼頭。」龍馬努力的打起精神來。

龍馬從網壇上面退下來後就去一所學校當網球顧問，教導那些小鬼頭網球，不二是攝影師，總是會漫天的飛翔，去每一個國家拍攝他想要的東西，不在家的時間非常的長，龍馬努力去適應不二不在身邊的日子，偶爾龍馬也會往返美國或是英國去拜訪故友，龍馬因為在網壇很活躍的關係總是認識許多人，所以一個月會有幾天的時間去拜訪那些朋友，但龍馬還是比較喜歡留在日本，這裡有她最好的朋友以及親人，姊姊梅雪是留在日本的，哥哥龍牙也是留在日本，龍馬已經在日本落地生根，只是她和不二還沒有孩子而已。

『少了不二又不會怎樣，我可以自己生活的。』龍馬很努力去說服自己。

『今天去找姊姊吧！國光哥應該不會介意我過去吧！』龍馬決定今天下班後去找自己的姊姊。

今天依舊是這樣過去，龍馬發現到自己的耐性越來越好了，不知道是什麼時候起，即使沒有另外一半的陪伴自己也不會那樣的害怕了，龍馬發現到和不二在一起不過是個意外而已，或許不二已經找到比自己更好的人，那個天才總是不想要適應一種生活，想要把生活發揮到多采多姿，龍馬覺得不二的個性或許很像是自己的姊姊，差別只是自己的姊姊願意遷就自己的丈夫，離開太久有的時候也會累，不二需要充電的時候才會回到自己的身邊，那時候龍馬才會見到不二，龍馬從沒有把自己的心事告訴不二，儘管龍馬想要安定下來也沒有對不二說出口。

龍馬完成一天的工作就回家去，她高高興興的和所有的孩子們說再見，然後踏著傍晚的夜色回家去，當然她今天有打電話給自己的姊姊說她要去那，梅雪也高興的歡迎她的到來，梅雪看著龍馬那樣的悲傷，只是她知道龍馬不想要開口的事情她是不會說的，龍馬想要定下來，可是不二卻不想要定下來，這樣的感覺真的很令人不舒服，矛盾的心態一直在他們的心裡面成長，這當然要看他們自己要如何去解決，如果龍馬不開口，不二就會一直不知道龍馬的不安。

「姊姊。」龍馬高興可以看見自己的姊姊梅雪。

「小龍，妳來啦！」梅雪摸摸妹妹的頭。

「姊姊，我…」龍馬有事情想要和梅雪說。

「等吃飽飯再說吧！今天難得大家都聚在一起。」梅雪輕輕的安撫自己的妹妹。

「好。」龍馬點頭開心的一起吃飯。

手塚覺得今天家裡真是熱鬧，剛好今天是梅雪和冥戶以及慈郎聚在一起的日子，家裡面自然就會熱鬧許多，然後龍馬又剛好來到他們家，手塚其實知道今天是不二回家的日子，龍馬刻意避開不二就是因為不想要見到不二，看樣子不安已經正在侵蝕龍馬的一切，手塚看見這樣的情形只是皺眉，手塚一直相信自己的好友不會這樣對待龍馬的，沒想到他們不安的事情還是成真了，儘管龍馬和不二已經結婚了，但是因為工作的關係讓兩人不得不分離兩地，龍馬在結婚後就沒有踏上網壇，偶爾還是會陪陪他們打網球，之後龍馬找到教職的工作留在日本教書，不二不打網球後就成為攝影師，在還沒有結婚的時候是拍攝龍馬，後來龍馬退出後就在世界各地旅行，拍攝那些好看的景點，只是長期這樣的分開對龍馬可說是煎熬，或許這是不二沒有想到的事情。

「小雪。」手塚叫自己的妻子。

「我知道，看來比我們想像的還要嚴重。」梅雪不喜歡看這樣沒有精神的妹妹。

「要不要讓龍馬請假，送去弦一郎那裡？」手塚說出這個方法。

「嗯…也好吧！不二他…不擔心嗎？」梅雪突然覺得自己好後悔把妹妹交給不二。

「姊姊、姊夫，我又沒事！」龍馬聽見他們的話。

「沒事就好，今天就住一晚吧！」梅雪把妹妹留下。

「好。」龍馬開心的撒嬌。

不二回到家發現龍馬並不在家，那時候不二就知道龍馬去了手塚家，不二並不想要去找龍馬，只是輕輕的搜尋家中的每一個角落，看看龍馬最近到底在做什麼，離開那麼久真的很想念龍馬的一切，沒有龍馬在身邊的感覺真的好像少了什麼樣的東西似的，只是自己卻不敢對龍馬表達說自己有多想念她，這樣對龍馬來說是不是太慘忍了點，不二發現到自己明知道龍馬是那樣的不安，自己卻什麼話也沒有好好的安慰龍馬，這樣子總有一天會讓自己失去龍馬的。

不二在書房裡面看見一本詩詞，還有一本日記本和畫冊，不二基於好奇心把他們打開來看，日記記錄他們的點點滴滴，也記錄龍馬不安的感覺，畫冊上面不知不覺畫上的人都是自己，那樣龍馬在夜晚當中獨自一個人畫畫，把想念的人都畫在畫冊上面，不二第一次有種不可言喻的傷心感情，感覺上另外一個人總是乖乖的等待另外一方回來，默默的用自己的心力去等待那不確定的感覺，不二覺得他的天使怎麼會變成這樣，從孩提時代的相遇到現在，然後國中時代開始戀愛到現在，走了那麼久的路途怎麼到結婚後感覺會失去一切，那一點也不像是他們這兩位天才會選擇的路途。

『好想念周助喔！這次他出去又要兩三個月了，這樣的相處方式對我來說是好的嗎？感覺真的好累喔！以前明明很高興這樣的生活方式，或許我的選擇真的是錯誤的吧！原來到最後放不開的人是我，真的不像是我的作風，小希、亞矢她們知道肯定會笑我的。』

不二看見日記裡面的內容，他知道龍馬在透露出自己的不安，自己一定要好好的安撫自己可愛的小妻子，不二知道自己要是這樣下去的話，可能會被很多人罵的，梅雪或許後會自己把那樣可愛的小妹交給自己，不二懂龍馬的心思，已經牽著龍馬的手走到現在了，為什麼不繼續堅持下去呢？當然要好好的和龍馬繼續的走下去，不二不想要把龍馬一個人丟著，那樣的話對自己來說是很慘忍的事情，只要可以看見龍馬的笑容現在做什麼都是他願意的，龍馬他是自己最愛的人，既然這樣當然要好好的保護自己最愛的人。

「手塚，我明天會去接小龍的。」不二打電話告訴手塚。

「不二，小雪很生氣你帶給龍馬的不安。」手塚簡短的說。

「我知道，我會安撫好小龍的，工作方面我已經有打算了。」不二當然會好好的安撫龍馬的。

「嗯！剩下的事情你自己決定吧！」手塚這些事情並不會多說什麼。

隔天不二就去接龍馬，龍馬看見不二來接她，什麼話也都沒有跟不二說，不二知道自己專屬的小貓正在任性當中，小貓不想要理飼主的話，飼主當然要好好的安撫、安撫自己的小貓，怎麼樣都不可以讓自己的小貓受到任何的委屈，況且又是自己最愛的小貓，龍馬看見不二的當下不知道要跟不二說什麼才好，他們已經很久沒有好好說話，龍馬第一次覺得不二是那樣陌生，這是分開太久的後遺症嗎？現在龍馬不想要去想太多，只想要好好的牽著不二的手回家去，當感情走到黑暗的時候，什麼時候又可以看見美麗的亮光呢？

「小龍，我想要安定下來。」不二吐出會讓龍馬嚇到的話。

「為什麼？」龍馬看著不二。

「妳已經不再打網球了，我不必擔心看不到妳。」不二說出自己的意思。

「是嗎？或許當初不該退出吧！」龍馬覺得自己一點重心也沒有。

「小傻瓜，從現在開始我會一直在妳身邊的，所以請不要離開我好嗎？」不二告訴自己最愛的人。

「我才擔心你會離開我，找到比我好的人和她在一起。」龍馬把自己的不安說出來。

不二緊緊的握住龍馬的手，不二一點也不想要放開龍馬的手，龍馬感覺到不二的心意感到很開心，她現在可以找到自己的希望，其實不二早就察覺到龍馬那樣的不安，龍馬可愛的樣子不適合悲傷的表情，只要看見龍馬開心的樣子不二會用任何的方式去讓龍馬開心，龍馬一直以來都是不二的寶貝，不二怎麼可能會讓自己的寶貝失去應該有的笑容，其實他們不過就是想要回味最初的感情，感情只要回到最初就知道自己到底是愛對方什麼，愛情其實真的很簡單，就是因為簡單所以很容易忽略，現在他們已經找回來了。

「小龍，下次我們去看日出吧！」不二說出自己的願望。

「好啊！」龍馬高興的答應下來。

「對不起，之前讓妳不安了。」不二道歉。

「沒有關係的，至少現在你回來啦！」龍馬微笑的看著不二。

「是呢！我可愛的小公主。」不二親吻龍馬。

「謝謝你，我愛的天才王子。」龍馬也回應不二的吻。

不二依約的帶著龍馬去看美麗的日出，感覺上他們好像回到以前第一次約會的時候，那時候不二心血來潮說要帶龍馬去看日出，之後不二真的帶龍馬去海邊看美麗的日出，龍馬看見日出後非常的高興，那是第一次龍馬有那樣悸動的感覺，不二一直記得龍馬那樣開心的表情，因此不管發生什麼事情不二都想再次帶龍馬去看日出，想要看見龍馬最初的笑容，龍馬的笑容就是吸引自己愛上她的原因，不二一直記得當初帶著龍馬去祭典的時候，龍馬的笑容是那樣的純真，也是因為那個笑容不二才會愛上龍馬的，龍馬就是他的不二周助的一切，不二會用自己的力量去讓龍馬開心起來，只要可以看見龍馬的笑容，不二花任何代價都可以的。

「不二周助，我好愛你～」龍馬大聲的對不二說。

「我也很愛妳，我可愛的龍馬～」不二用同樣的音量回答龍馬。

「呵呵！謝謝你，周助。」龍馬擁抱不二說出這句話。

「我才要謝謝妳，因為妳改變了我這位天才。」不二摸摸龍馬的秀髮。

「我愛你，周助，直到永遠。」龍馬說出自己的心意。

「龍馬，我愛妳，直到天長地久。」不二坦白自己心意。End


	33. 長い間（鳳冥）

『長い間待たせてごめん また急に仕事が入つた

いつも一緒にいられなくて 淋しい思いなさせたね

逢えないとき 受話器からきこえる

君の聲がかすれてる

久しぶりに逢つだ時の 君の笑顏が胸なさらつていと

氣づいたのあなたがこんなに 胸の中にいること

愛してる まさかねそんな事言えない

あなたのその言葉だけを信じて 今日まで待つていた私

笑顏だけは 忘れないように あなたの側にいたいから

笑つてるあなたの側では 素直になれるの

愛してる でもまさかねそんな事言えない

氣づいたのあなたがこんなに 胸の中にいること

愛してる まさかねそんな事言えない

笑つてるあなたの側では 素直になれるの

愛してる でもまさかねそんな事言えない

(中譯)長時間

對不起漫長的日子裡我一直讓你等待

應接不暇的工作一件件不斷

總是不能好好地 陪在你身邊

一定讓你覺得很寂寞吧

在不能相見的日子裡 從電話那頭傳來的

你的聲音是這樣哽咽沙啞

而隔了這麼久再見到你

你的笑依舊讓我不能自己

我才發現 你是這樣地佔據著我的心

愛著你 但我竟然連這短短一句 都說不出來

我一直相信著你說的那句諾言

不停地等到了今天

不願忘記了 你那張燦爛的笑臉

只想一直待在你的身邊

在微笑著的你的身旁 總能令我自在坦然

我愛你 但卻竟然連這短短一句都說不出來

我才發現 你是這樣地 佔據著我的心

愛著你 但我竟然連這短短一句都說不出來

在微笑著的你的身旁 總能令我自在坦然

我愛你 但卻竟然連這短短一句都說不出來』

冥戶知道最近長太郎的工作很多，因此冥戶沒有刻意去打擾自己最愛的人，冥戶經營一家小舖，讓大家可以很高興的過來吃東西之類的，那是因為冥戶知道自己不想要打網球後可以不用浪費自己的手藝，才刻意接下以前工作的店鋪來開張讓大家吃到他的手藝，長太郎知道冥戶的習慣，沒有阻止冥戶做他想要做的事情，長太郎則是在冰帝集團裡面的律師事務所上班，兩人住在一起已經有很久的時間，自然了解對方的作息以及日常生活的一切。

「嗯！長太郎最近都在出差呢！」冥戶知道跡部最近叫自己的愛人出差。

「店長，我們先走了。」員工大喊。

「好！」冥戶一點意見也沒有。

下班時間冥戶把店門給關好，冥戶想到今天又是自己一個人在家裡，正在想自己要不要到好友家去借住一晚，不然真的很不習慣一個人待在家裡的感覺，冥戶發現到自己沒有長太郎的感覺真的很奇怪，冥戶歸咎大概是因為住在一起久的關係才會這樣，畢竟他們相處已經很多年了，對方沒有在身邊真的很不習慣，因此才會有這樣的情況產生，他們在對方的身邊可以這樣的坦然舒適，雖然每次都是長太郎在對冥戶說我愛你，但是這並不代表冥戶就不喜歡他、不愛他，只是冥戶不太擅長表達，這一點長太郎很清楚的，可是長太郎卻可以從小動作或是小東西等等之類的地方發現到冥戶的愛。

「果然還是不行沒有長太郎。」冥戶一邊收拾東西一邊說。

冥戶收拾好東西後電話剛好響起，冥戶接起電話後發現倒是自己最喜歡的人打電話回來，長太郎在出差的日子當中也很想念自己最愛的人，沒有冥戶的日子對長太郎來說是多麼的煎熬，他最愛的亮不在身邊真的很不習慣，少了自己最愛的人做起事來真的沒有什麼動力，一起出差的向日看見這樣的學弟反而偷笑，向日岳人不在意有沒有忍足在身邊，雖然自己偶爾某些時候會想起自己最愛的人，只是思念沒有那樣的強烈。

「亮，你最近好嗎？」長太郎關心的問。

「很好，只是好像少了什麼東西似的。」冥戶很老實的回答。

「少了亮，我好沒有動力喔！」長太郎哀怨的告訴冥戶。

「嗯！那就快點處理完成回到我身邊。」冥戶發現到自己一點也不訝異自己會說出這樣的話。

「我會的，謝謝你，亮。」長太郎高興的說。

「不會，因為我也會需要你的，長太郎。」冥戶知道他們是需要對方的。

長太郎聽見冥戶說的話的時候非常的高興，長太郎實際上很少會聽冥戶說這些話，冥戶的個性比較害羞，要說出這些話幾乎是很不可能的事情，長太郎想要聽見這些話也都是不可能，只是現在可以聽見冥戶對自己說，長太郎當然會非常的高興，這就代表冥戶是非常需要自己的，長太郎怎麼會不知道冥戶的心思，長太郎知道其實冥戶的心思真的很好猜，表現的很明顯，往往自己只要稍微略施一下小手段就知道冥戶到底在想些什麼了，冥戶在長太郎的面前是隱藏不了他的心思的，這點冥戶也非常的清楚。

冥戶早就猜到自己的心思一定傳達到長太郎的耳裡，不過長太郎不在家的時間真的會很思念長太郎，冥戶發現到自己會不自覺的弄了兩份晚餐，這樣的思念真的不會止住，每每有這樣的狀況的時候冥戶都會笑笑的帶過，畢竟這已經是長久以來養成的習慣，久了冥戶也不會刻意的在意，畢竟長太郎很快就會回到自己的身邊，思念本來就是很難消除的東西，就是因為難以消除的關係，冥戶才不會去想特別的多，長太郎不管怎樣都不會離開他的身邊，這已經是必然的道理，冥戶不擔心長太郎的離開，卻擔心有人會把他家的長太郎給拐走，或是把他家的長太郎給教壞，這才是冥戶擔心的地方。

『薄霧濃云愁永晝，瑞腦消金獸。佳節又重陽，玉枕紗櫥，半夜涼初透。

東籬把酒黃昏後，有暗香盈袖。莫道不消魂，簾卷西風，人比黃花瘦。』

『紅藕香殘玉簟秋。輕解羅裳，獨上蘭舟。雲中誰寄錦書來？雁字回時，月滿西樓。

花自飄零水自流，一種相思，兩處閒愁。此情無計可消除，才下眉頭，卻上心頭。』

長太郎把事情處理完畢後回到家，那個滿滿都是自己最愛的人的味道的家裡，他們兩人共築的愛巢是不會有陌生人進來的，長太郎和冥戶都很愛很愛對方，愛到自己的心坎裡面去，他們有絕對的自信可以留住自己的愛人，他們一點也不緊張對方會不會做出對不起自己的事情，長太郎發現到自己一離開心愛的人馬上就想念對方，他們的愛就是這樣的簡單，簡單到自己覺得這個幸福好像隨時都會溜走一樣，他們每天都當作最後一天來生活，他們不能保證對方是不是會在明天離開自己，每天當作是新的一天，當作是他們最初相遇的那天，這樣子他們才不會膩了他們的愛情，愛情可以說是很容易就膩掉的，激情過後的一切就會變質，所以不管怎樣他們都會努力的保存新鮮期，愛情就像一場暴風雨，來臨的非常快速，走的也非常的快速。

「亮，我回來了。」長太郎高興的抱著自己最愛的人。

「啊！你回來啦！歡迎回來，晚餐一下子就好了。」冥戶微笑的對長太郎說。

「我知道了，我先去換衣服。」長太郎高興的看著自己最愛的人。

「出差辛苦了，我愛你。」冥戶輕輕的摸著長太郎的臉龐。

「不會喔！因為我知道亮在等我。」長太郎喜歡看冥戶臉紅的樣子。

「什麼跟什麼！」冥戶臉紅的繼續弄晚餐。

長太郎換好衣服下來後看見冥戶已經把飯菜都給用好了，長太郎想起他們的生活已經有一段時間，他們總是這樣的生活著，這樣的生活好像從高中時代就延續到現在，兩人總是會一起分擔家裡的事情，晚餐也是輪流一起煮的，只是長太郎有的時候會捨不得冥戶下廚，長太郎就是那樣的愛護冥戶，冥戶有的時候會覺得自己在長太郎身邊總是被長太郎給寵著，這樣的感覺也沒有說不好，只是對於個性獨立的冥戶來說或多或少會有些不習慣，畢竟不管怎麼說這是兩個人的家，兩個人都要一起負責的，畢竟這是他們兩人共同的家，是他們兩人最想要在一起的地方，冥戶才會有他這樣的堅持，長太郎也不說什麼任由冥戶這樣做。

Your memory is also mine. 您的記憶並且是我的。

Your happiness is also mine. 您的幸福並且是我的。

Your tears are also mine. 您的淚花並且是我的。

You are also mine. 您並且是我的？

愛你的心永不改變，直至天荒地老，那你又會愛我多久呢？我將會愛你生生世世，直到永遠，讓你一生都幸福，我將會花一生的時間來想念妳和愛你。

「愛」字收藏一顆完整的心 －代表珍惜；「情」字依靠一顆站著的心 －代表陪伴；喜歡一個人需要﹝衝動﹞；愛一個人需要﹝勇氣﹞；了解一個人需要是﹝時間﹞；包容一個人需要﹝肚量﹞；相愛要緣分；相處要智慧。

捨得、捨得，有捨才有得...提的起，放的下...這才是戀愛當中該有的氣度...戀愛當中的熱戀、失戀都是必經的過程...人生就是這樣的無奈和無常...但卻也是最真實的...你永遠知道你會吃到什麼樣口味的巧克力、做的是什麼樣的夢、演的是什麼樣的戲。

長太郎和冥戶是那樣的珍惜和對方在一起的時間，他們不想要錯過和對方在一起的時間，畢竟他們能夠在一起的時間真的不多，兩人都有自己的工作要做，他們總是很珍惜在一起的時間，冥戶會用自己的方式去表達對於長太郎的愛意，長太郎會用很直接的方式來表達自己對冥戶的愛，兩人的方式都是可以讓對方直接感覺到的，對他們來說可以讓對方感覺到就是很好的事情，他們不擔心對方會不會感覺不到，他們的默契還是那樣的好，只因為他們是那樣的信任對方，才會從很小的地方就可以感覺到對方的愛意，以及對方想要表達的事情，從前的信任到現在都還存在，這樣的感覺是那麼的美好，辛苦下來果實總是會甜美的。

不知道從什麼時候開始，冥戶發現到自己會開始依賴鳳，一個比自己還小一歲的學弟，這位學弟給予他的感覺是那樣的安心，他們就像是心有靈犀一樣，總是可以很快的就明白對方的想法，那樣的感覺好像回到以前的樣子，冥戶總是有這樣的感覺，冥戶不知道自己為什麼會依賴這位小學弟，而且還是那樣不知不覺就依賴下去，感覺就像是悄悄的滲透到他的生活當中，然後就這樣成為他的習慣。

這樣的習慣讓冥戶一直都沒有發覺到，等到自己發覺的時候已經愛上這位小學弟了，那位值得人家信賴的小學弟，冥戶一直不解為什麼鳳可以這樣滲入自己的生活當中，自己的生活明明就是那樣的單純，自己愛的人明明就一直以來只有一位，可是鳳卻可以這樣滲入他的生活，但是這樣的生活對自己已經可以說是習慣了，不知不覺的愛上是最恐怖的事情，但是現在他卻不覺得有這樣的感覺，反而很慶幸鳳這樣滲入他的生活當中，因為這樣他認識一位很好的小學弟，也愛上了這位小學弟，可以把自己的感情轉移到這位小學弟的身上了。

有的時候冥戶會覺得長太郎很奸詐，就這樣讓他愛上他，冥戶一直以來沒有想到他們的生活可以過的這樣好，這麼長的時間自己已經適應下來，能夠為了自己心愛的人做點事情是那樣的愉快，現在冥戶徹底的了解到這樣的感覺，但是冥戶發覺到這樣的感覺並不會不好，有人愛的感覺真的很好，冥戶真的很喜歡這樣的感覺，能夠和長太郎在一起真的很高興也很快樂，冥戶知道長太郎對自己很好，兩人之間的相處一點問題也沒有，冥戶發現到可以擁有長太郎是一件幸福的事情，非常、非常的幸福，甜蜜的生活讓他們的感情可以繼續維持下去，直到永遠、永遠，他們的愛都不會消逝。End


	34. 一顆心的距離（鳳冥）冥戶生日賀文

9月29日蘋果花(Apple)

花語：名聲

花占卜：心地善良的您，為大家帶來清新爽朗的氣氛；由於缺乏自信，對人總是言聽計從，您看來柔弱，實際上是外柔內剛，不會輕易妥協。您愛情存有幻想，希望被寵愛和追求，私底下其實早已有了主張。

花箴言：對待愛情要真心真意，虛情假意只會自討苦吃。

『一雙閃著淚光的眼睛

要多努力才能把雨看成星星

握住我手 但別給我同情

執著的人要從倔強 尋找勇氣

好像很近 瞬間又遠離

很難實現才叫夢想 才要決心

我們終於一起 來到這裡

當我激動不能言語 把我抱緊

我們隔著 一顆心的距離

有笑有哭地去回憶

夏天秋天 純真蛻變的電影

會是一輩子做不膩的事情

靜靜隔著 一顆心的距離

交換最真實的情緒

慶幸 太不勇敢的紀念日裡

你曾經 給我多重要的鼓勵

好像很近 瞬間又遠離

很難實現才叫夢想 才要決心

我們終於一起 來到這裡

當我激動不能言語 把我抱緊

我們隔著 一顆心的距離

有笑有哭地去回憶

夏天秋天 純真蛻變的電影

會是一輩子做不膩的事情

靜靜隔著 一顆心的距離

交換最真實的情緒

慶幸 太不勇敢的紀念日裡

你曾經 給我多重要的鼓勵』

冥戶知道其實鳳已經喜歡自己很久了，那種似有若無的感覺對冥戶來說是非常有感覺的，那種感覺就像自己曾經愛過一個人的感覺是一樣的，冥戶並不排斥鳳給予的愛情，冥戶也讓自己在慢慢學習接受鳳的感情，儘管鳳是自己的學弟冥戶也不會刻意的去排斥，只是自己和朋友間的習慣還是改不了，那樣的親密動作以及從不顧忌的感情早就已經無法改變了，或許到最後鳳會吃醋，但冥戶多少還是會堅持自我，如果失去自我的話那個人就不是冥戶亮，這點鳳也很清楚，因此沒有刻意的去逼迫冥戶做出自己不想要做的事情來。

「慈郎，你要是繼續躺在我的大腿上的話，我不保證小景不會吃醋喔！」冥戶搖醒自己的好友。

「唔…人家睡的正香甜的時候，小景好會吃醋，上次小梅也是這樣說。」慈郎似乎不太高興這件事情。

「習慣就好，小梅說下次再讓你躺個夠。」冥戶轉達自己最好朋友的話。

「我寧願和小梅好好的打一場，小梅的球技還是那樣厲害。」慈郎比較想要打球。

「你說給小梅聽，小梅一定會陪你打的。」冥戶知道自己的好友是不會拒絕慈郎的。

「為什麼冥戶學長可以這樣輕易的讓芥川學長躺在大腿上？」鳳不解的問出這句話來。

「慈郎和小亮是一起長大的好友，以前慈郎就喜歡這樣躺在小亮的大腿上。」瀧告訴鳳。

「瀧學長和冥戶學長是從小長大的好友嗎？」鳳好奇的問這件事情。

「算是吧！青學的梅雪我也認識。」瀧不訝異鳳會這樣問，因為他知道鳳喜歡冥戶。

鳳有的時候覺得冥戶一點也不會跟他們不一樣，他們這些小孩子明明大多都是有錢人家的孩子，可是冥戶卻總是能夠了解他們之間的生活，或許應該說冥戶是有人幫忙才會有這樣的情形，曾經自己無意間看見冥戶會彈琴，鳳很訝異冥戶會彈琴，而且冥戶的架勢一點也不輸給他們這些有底子的人，鳳不禁想要問冥戶他到底是怎樣的小孩，這樣的冥戶對他來說有點陌生又有點熟悉，鳳知道如果冥戶不想說的話他也不會刻意的逼冥戶說的，這是他的體貼方式，冥戶也不會喜歡自己去逼他說的。

「冥戶學長，今天要一起回家嗎？」鳳高興的問冥戶。

「好啊！你順便陪我去買東西吧！」冥戶決定要鳳陪他去買東西。

「好的，冥戶學長。」鳳很高興可以和冥戶一起回家。

「不好意思啦！」冥戶拍拍鳳的肩膀。

放學的時間冥戶和鳳在商店街逛了一下，冥戶今天是負責採購的人員，所以要到附近的店家好好的去挑選食材，把貨品送到自己打工的地方後冥戶就可以回家，明天才是他要值班的時間，鳳知道這件事情後開心的和冥戶一起採購，鳳知道自己現在總算可以和冥戶有進一步的關係，兩人現在都在交往當中，只是冥戶總是會以朋友為重心，當然打工也是冥戶最重要的事情，因此能夠分出來和情人在一起的時間幾乎可以說是少之又少，鳳一開始很介意這件事情，後來發現其實冥戶對自己是非常的好，要是自己這樣介意下去的話，真的會很對不起冥戶，畢竟不管怎麼說冥戶還是有多出一點時間陪伴自己。

「不好意思，長太郎，竟然要你跟我一起來買東西。」冥戶有些不好意思的說。

「沒有關係啦！畢竟我很高興可以和亮你相處。」鳳一點也不介意這種事情。

「哈哈！剛好我今天答應店長說好要採購的，只好這樣約會了。」冥戶感覺自己還是對不起鳳。

「這樣的約會也很好，至少是有事情做的。」鳳能夠了解冥戶的意思。

鳳其實一點也不介意到底要怎樣出門約會，只要能夠和冥戶在一起就是非常好的事情，鳳很高興冥戶已經這樣依賴他了，至少自己當初慢慢的滲入到冥戶的生活當中並不是不好的事情，不過自己當初見到冥戶就非常喜歡冥戶，融入冥戶的生活當中可以花了一段時間，冥戶的球技非常的穩固，從來沒有在任何的比賽上面輸掉過，冥戶看起來是很驕傲又神氣的小孩，做事情感覺給人家就是大剌剌的感覺，但是實際上卻不是那樣，是敏感又纖細的小孩，這是鳳發現到最大的不同，冥戶真的跟自己想像中的有些不太一樣，可是給他的感覺卻沒有什麼改變。

「亮，我可以問你一些事情嗎？」鳳想要開口問一些事情。

「你想要問什麼？」冥戶不解的看著鳳。

「我怎麼覺得亮跟有錢人家的小孩子差不多。」鳳突然說出這樣的話來。

「喔！那是因為我的乾媽就是有錢人家的人，也就是倫子阿姨啦！」冥戶一點也不介意這種事情。

「原來是這樣啊！」鳳這才了解的點頭。

「嗯！不要去想太多啦！」冥戶很擔心鳳不小心想太多。

鳳這才了解到是因為冥戶的義母是有錢人家的人，不過冥戶一點也看不出來是這樣的小孩，只是在某些方面的舉止真的很像是跟他們一樣的人，冥戶雖然不擅長和學校裏面的人互動，但是跟網球隊的人互動都非常的良好，加上冥戶又是跡部景吾這位學生會會長小時候的玩伴，幾乎沒有人敢動冥戶亮這個人，鳳知道冥戶之所以可以進入冰帝讀書是因為冥戶的父親是冰帝當中的老師，冥戶的脾氣在班上當中也是很好的，只是多少不擅長和大家有所往來而已，鳳很高興自己可以認識這樣的冥戶，很高興可以和冥戶成為情侶。

「亮，你…」鳳有些話想要說。

「怎麼了嗎？」冥戶微笑的看著鳳。

「感覺上亮你的網球打了很久了。」鳳猶豫的說出自己想說的話。

「啊！因為我五歲就學了網球，那是因為小梅的關係，很多東西我都是和小梅一起學的。」冥戶幫鳳解答。

「是嗎？」鳳有些吃醋。

「別吃醋，過去是過去，現在是現在。」冥戶拍拍鳳的肩膀。

鳳了解到冥戶想要表達的意思，冥戶說的一點也沒錯，過去的事情他們已經不能怎樣了，主要現在就要著重的在未來的方面，當然自己一定要好好的和冥戶培養感情和製造屬於他們兩人的回憶，冥戶一直是存在自己心中最好的情人，當初網球社團在招募新人的時候，自己只是好奇的想要去看看，沒想到自己會看見一位自己最喜歡的人，那種一見鍾情的感覺是那樣的美好，或許是當初最深刻的記憶一直忘不了，某天在路上遇見的人就是冥戶，冥戶還好心的幫忙自己，那樣的不自知卻讓鳳印象深刻，後來自己再次提起這件事情的時候，冥戶卻一點印象也沒有，冥戶就是習慣那樣幫忙別人，可是卻不求任何的回報。

鳳感覺的出來冥戶出生的家庭一定很溫暖，自己有去過幾次冥戶的家裡，冥戶的家人都是微笑的招呼他，感覺上就把自己當成他們家的孩子一般來照顧，第一次鳳感覺到冥戶的家庭是那樣的溫暖，很高興自己可以擁有這樣可愛又彆扭的情人，在感情上面冥戶多少還是有些被動，只是彆扭的冥戶在鳳的眼裡是那樣的可愛，他們可以在一起的時間不知道有多長，至少鳳相信未來有什麼樣的考驗他們一定都會走過來的，只要兩人的心都是相愛的話一定就可以過關的，這是鳳一直有這樣的感覺，同時鳳也想起自己曾經在某本書上看見一些話，那些話鳳一直覺得很有意義。

“「愛」字收藏一顆完整的心 －代表珍惜

「情」字依靠一顆站著的心 －代表陪伴

喜歡一個人需要﹝衝動﹞

愛一個人需要﹝勇氣﹞

了解一個人需要是﹝時間﹞

包容一個人需要﹝肚量﹞

相愛要緣分

相處要智慧。”

鳳想起來自己看見的句子，他一直覺得那些句子的確很有道理，的確喜歡一個人需要的衝動，情人其實代表的就是陪伴，愛一個人的確是需要勇氣，兩個人相處的確是需要一些智慧，相愛的兩人是緣份湊在一起的，了解一個人可是需要時間的，包容一個人的優缺點是需要肚量的，愛是收藏完整的心，是代表珍惜，自己一定要珍惜自己愛的人，要好好的陪伴自己最愛的人，需要花時間好好的了解自己愛的人，要擁有好的肚量去包容他的優缺點，愛情當中總是會有很多的點綴，那些點綴的東西到最後會變成他們保持愛情的新鮮度的調和劑，愛情的新鮮期限是否可以保持的長久，那就要看對方兩人到底是怎樣去處理他們之間的感情，自愛、自重、信任、對『對不起』、謝『謝謝你』、愛『我愛你』都是戀愛中最重要的一環。

從那一分鐘開始，我們的人生被錯置成兩個全然的不同，而愛情，還欠了我們一分鐘，愛情還欠我們一分鐘，愛情其實是兩條從不相交的平行線交集在一起，中間有一個焦點，就像是X與Y一樣，愛情就像是數學公式，理也理不清，是否算的出來？有解or無解呢？解出答案後是否還是無解？帶進去答案後算出來的是有解還是無解呢？因為愛情是永遠算不出來的。

愛情就像是兩條平行的線相交在一起，兩條平行線之所以會交集在一起那就是緣份的關係，鳳發現到自己和冥戶這兩條本來不會相交在一起的平行線竟然相交在一起了，自己很開心成為冥戶的伴侶，當然高興的不只有自己，冥戶也很高興可以成為鳳的情人，但是愛情並不像是數學公式那樣可以輕易的就解開，只有用兩人不相同的計算方法才可以理解這樣的愛情公式，其實每對情侶都有自己的愛情公式，每個人有每個人的方法解開，至少現在鳳和冥戶是用他們自己的數學公式在解自己的愛情方程式，他們的愛情公式會這樣持續下去的，兩人之間只有隔著一顆心的距離，不長也不短。End


	35. 曖昧不清（塚自創）手塚生日賀文

10月7日樅樹(Fir)

花語：高尚

花占卜：您有才華，品德高尚，而且很有責任感，希望為社會出一分力。您有著崇高的理想，要居於領導地位才能發揮您的才華，因此應積極爭取向上，不要因為一時的挫敗，而改變您做人的理想。

花箴言：付出一般的努力，那麼成果也只會是普普通通。

『只能陪你到這裡 畢竟有些事不可以

超過了友情 還不到愛情 遠方就要下雨的風景

到底該不該哭泣 想太多是我還是你 我很不服氣

也開始懷疑

眼前的人 是不是同一個 真實的你

曖昧讓人受盡委屈 找不到相愛的證據

何時該前進 何時該放棄 連擁抱都沒有勇氣

曖昧讓人變得貪心 直到等待失去意義

無奈我和你 寫不出結局 放遺憾的美麗 停在這裡』

『美夢裡有怎樣氣候 你終於回過頭看我

抱著你幸福的輪廓 連嘆息都變的清澈

你的溫柔還清晰如昨 伸出手彷彿就能觸摸 哈......

我終於不那麼執著 接受分手是一向預謀

就算是輕輕的微風 也在試探思念濃薄

你忘的傘還依我的窗 望著窗外那悠悠春光 我心中延續和你的情感

有一種曖昧的美滿 忘記了思念的負擔

聽不見你們 相愛近況 我自私延續心中的期盼

有一種曖昧的晴朗 站在這城市某一端 寂寞和愛 像浮雲 聚又散』

手塚發現到自己和梅雪的感情總是那樣曖昧沒有界定的感覺，他們的感情似乎還缺少了什麼樣的東西似的，手塚也搞不清楚那是什麼樣的東西，可是感覺上兩人就真的像是欠缺某樣東西一樣在生活，手塚不想要這樣的對待自己的女友，只是自己真的不知道要怎樣去對待自己的女友，連梅雪都不知道要怎樣的對待他，梅雪也很不想要有這樣的感覺，明明就是自己的男朋友，卻感覺這樣的陌生，梅雪當然不願意這樣陌生的感覺，梅雪決定好好的和手塚交流，要不然自己一定會悶死的。

「國光，等下放學後我們去書店好不好？」梅雪微笑的看著手塚。

「妳要去書店做什麼？」手塚疑惑自己的女友為什麼要邀請自己去書店。

「我想要去買一些書，陪我去啦！」梅雪開始撒嬌。

「好，社團結束後就陪妳去。」手塚馬上就答應下來。

梅雪只是想要改進兩人的關係，梅雪擔心自己不知道要如何定位手塚和自己的關係，梅雪不喜歡這樣曖昧不清的感覺，儘管兩人已經表白過了，可是現在卻感覺到這樣很不舒服，梅雪想要告訴手塚說自己真的很喜歡他，兩個理性的人交往在一起感情方面也變得理性多了，手塚從沒有因為他們兩人做出什麼樣的事情而失控過，感覺上自己真的沒有什麼必要因為某些事情要吃醋，或許是因為知道梅雪身邊本身就有許多男性的朋友，梅雪清楚手塚很受到女性的歡迎，大概就是這樣的原因讓他們吃醋的機率大大的降低。

「國光，我好討厭這樣的感覺喔！總覺得我們缺少什麼東西似的。」梅雪站在手塚的面前說。

「抱歉，是我給妳不安的感覺了嗎？」手塚很擔心是自己給予女友不安的感覺。

「我都把事情跟你說了，但是我們之間的關係還是沒有改善。」梅雪想要嘆氣了。

「的確是這樣，真的很抱歉。」手塚不喜歡看見梅雪無奈的樣子。

手塚喜歡梅雪的原因是因為梅雪的笑容真的很好看，第一次見到梅雪的時候是看見梅雪正在河邊練球，那時候的梅雪即使一個人練球也可以笑的很開心，這是手塚覺得不可思議的現象，當兩人正式交往的時候手塚驚覺梅雪總是會無時無刻的笑給他看，但是當自己觸碰到梅雪內心最深處的地方的時候，梅雪就會開始逃避，手塚不喜歡這樣的梅雪，可是他清楚那是因為自己觸碰到梅雪最不應該碰到的地方，手塚會了解到的原因是龍牙曾經提醒過他，要他盡量不要觸碰到那些地方，梅雪想要說的話自然就會說出口，自己心急也沒用，過於急躁的話會把人給逼走的，梅雪不是那種給人家很隨便的女孩，梅雪是經過深思熟慮才決定要和自己在一起的。

「妳在想什麼？」手塚溫和的問出這句話。

「我在想，我是不是要減少和亮亮在一起的時間，然後把那些時間挪給你？」梅雪很在意這種問題。

「如果妳覺得有需要的話就做，可是我不希望因為我的關係而打亂妳和好朋友相處的時間。」手塚是真心這樣希望的。

「嗯…我是希望我們多相處一點了解對方。」梅雪搖頭。

「是嗎？這樣也好。」手塚知道梅雪的意思。

世界上最遙遠的距離就是我在你身邊，可是你不知道我愛你，那麼…什麼樣的距離可以讓他們如此的煩惱呢？心的距離，明明近在咫尺，卻感覺那樣的遙遠，世界上最難以拉近的距離就是心靈上的距離。

一陣風吹過去，吹亂了梅雪的長髮，手塚看見梅雪淡淡的笑容，他很喜歡梅雪那樣的笑容，淡淡的微笑彷彿如同看見天使一般，手塚總算知道為什麼冥戶喜歡看梅雪這樣的笑容，為什麼會喜歡上她的原因了，帶著淡淡的微笑的梅雪才是真真正正的梅雪，那樣的美麗與不可侵犯的氣質，在梅雪身邊的男孩子都是屬於她的騎士。

『好美的笑容，怪不得他們會這麼喜歡小雪的笑容。』手塚已經明白事情。

風傳來一聲話語，他聽見自己最心愛的人說出的話語，手塚對於這話語也回應回去，同時他也了然於心，因為他們的感情會陪伴他們走到人生的盡頭。

「Ti amo」梅雪對著手塚說，風把這項訊息帶給手塚。

「愛してる」手塚回答。

愛してる→日語，我愛你、Ti amo→義大利語，我愛你。

「國光，你知道嗎？我很怕寂寞的！」梅雪笑著說。

「我知道，快樂是妳掩飾寂寞的面具。」手塚把梅雪摟在懷裡。

其實手塚早就知道梅雪很怕寂寞，不知不覺中手塚會看見梅雪落寞的樣子，很久以前手塚就見過梅雪在雨中哭泣的樣子，那時候手塚把梅雪抱在懷裡，任由梅雪哭泣，手塚不知道要怎麼安慰在哭的梅雪，從那時候起，手塚就一直很關心梅雪，不希望她哭泣，手塚不喜歡看見哭泣的梅雪。

猜忌是感情上最大的敗筆，這是他們都知道的事情，可是手塚就是會不自覺的去猜忌梅雪的感情，飄忽不定的心意讓手塚不知道要怎樣才好，害怕的心情隨著日子的增加與之漸增，不管怎樣就是不希望梅雪去喜歡上他以外的男性，加上梅雪的性別意識很低，對於男性的一切根本不會去在意這麼多，總是會和自己的好朋友玩的很快樂，這是大家都知道的事實，手塚自然而然都會擔心這樣的事情，也一直努力克制自己要去相信梅雪，就是希望可以在梅雪和自己的身上找到平衡點，唯一的平衡點是需要雙方去維持的。

正因為越是了解對方越無法好好的跟對方相處，梅雪並不害怕這些原因，她真正害怕的是，他們的心已經不再契合，已經不會像以前一樣，那種感覺才會真正的傷害到梅雪，梅雪知道自己不管怎樣努力手塚都不會知道自己真正的心意，的確心裡面多少還留有對冥戶的一絲情意，但…最美好的愛情就是那種無法相愛的感覺，傳承了那樣淒美的愛情，輕輕的收好自己所僅剩的回憶，可以細細的在往後的人生中品嚐，或許今生無法在一起，來生也許會有機會可以在一起，但是現在只要看著自己未來要怎樣去走，那樣的滿足將會是永遠的，現在可以和手塚在一起梅雪很滿足，非常的滿足這一切。

他愛的人就是那樣明理，她的理智可不會輕易就輸給情感，手塚就是愛她這樣，但是也擔心她這樣的作法，不管怎樣去愛，到最後如果對方要分手的話，他們一定會放手去讓對方飛翔的，他們不希望給對方造成很大的負擔，只希望可以好好的跟對方在一起，不要猜忌對方的心思，不要去害怕對方背叛自己的一切，只要努力好好跟對方在一起就可以了，這是他們最想要的決定，因為他們只能這樣做。

越前家的兩姊妹個性其實都差不多，就是差不多的關係讓他們這兩位男友總是會有很多的困擾，多少都希望可以去了解自己的女友，女友倔強的樣子讓他們感到煩惱，同時也了解到自己去愛一個人的時候會有什麼樣的感情，天才還是會有平凡人的煩惱，遇上愛情他們兩人就不再是天才，他們就是平凡人，平凡的愛上自己身邊的女孩，平凡的告訴自己身邊的女孩自己有多愛她，平凡的一切讓他們放下天才的光環，讓他們可以找回自我的一切，愛情是拯救他們變回平凡人最好的良藥。

梅雪微笑的看著手塚，她知道手塚就是這樣老實的人，老實到自己覺得有些好笑，手塚給她的感覺就像是真田，但是某些地方還是不一樣的，梅雪沒有去在意這麼多的問題，她只希望以後可以好好的在一起，不需要去猜測對方的一切，這樣的話屬於他們的幸福時刻就會來到，梅雪一直很期待這件事情的來到，幸福時刻對他們來說是可遇不可求的，只要能夠好好的生活下去，很多事情都可以迎刃而解的，這是梅雪所相信的一切，手塚是她親自挑選的人，因此她相信手塚。

梅雪相信他們兩人的愛情可以繼續下去，儘管現在有點曖昧不清，但是很多時候他們總是會刻意的去了解對方，盡量和對方好好的溝通，他們可以相愛也可以相處在一起，他們不想要因為自己的關係而破壞這個不可多得的愛情，其實梅雪知道愛情很簡單，只是套進去的公式到底是什麼，這點誰都不知道，只有自己和自己的另外一半知道愛情的公式到底是什麼，這點梅雪到現在都還是很清楚的，她不會刻意的去為難手塚，盡量讓自己和手塚可以得到很好的生活，讓兩人知道自己是可以和對方相處的，要讓對方知道自己並不是想像中那樣美好、不是完美的，一定在對方的眼中是有優缺點的。

愛情一旦認清了事實並不一定會破滅，有的時候感情面對了現實會感到很好，知道對方到底是什麼樣的人，告訴自己是否可以適合這個人，愛一個人可是需要勇氣的，喜歡一個人是需要衝動的，了解一個人是需要時間的，包容一個人是需要肚量，相愛要緣分，想處要智慧，這些梅雪都懂，因此有的時候理智大於感性並不是不好的事情，只要可以和手塚在一起，梅雪這些事情都很願意去做，梅雪想要和手塚一起找出他們所缺少的東西，或許是熱情，但是每個人都有每個人適合不同的愛情，因為愛情上面並沒有絕對的事情。

有人說：把戀愛比喻乘法公式，只要放進一個零等於什麼都沒有，自愛、自重、信任、對『對不起』、謝『謝謝你』、愛『我愛你』都是戀愛中最重要的一環，從那一分鐘開始，我們的人生被錯置成兩個全然的不同，而愛情，還欠了我們一分鐘，愛情還欠我們一分鐘，愛情其實是兩條從不相交的平行線交集在一起，中間有一個焦點，就像是X與Y一樣，愛情就像是數學公式，理也理不清，是否算的出來？有解or無解呢？解出答案後是否還是無解？帶進去答案後算出來的是有解還是無解呢？因為愛情是永遠算不出來的。

「我想我們的感情可以繼續下去的。」梅雪對手塚說。

「是啊！也許是我們太憂心了。」手塚微笑的梅雪說。

「其實我們什麼都不缺，只是理性大於感性，沒有像是戀愛中的熱情罷了。」梅雪靠在手塚的肩膀上。

「這是屬於我們的愛情，只要我們有決心，一定可以繼續下去的。」手塚懂梅雪要說什麼。

「嗯！一定的。」梅雪這麼保證。

「當然。」手塚很高興自己可以擁有梅雪。

梅雪覺得這樣曖昧不清的感覺沒有什麼不好的，只是他們有點被世俗給束縛住，儘管他們的戀情是理性大於感性也沒有什麼關係，他們可以好好的繼續走下去什麼都不是問題，他們相信他們自己的愛情可以繼續下去的，交往了四年快要五年了，他們慢慢了解對方到底是什麼樣的人，他們漸漸的學會和對方相處的情形，這樣的感覺一點也沒有什麼不好的，只要自己有信心什麼都可以克服的，這是他們相信的。End


	36. 最愛還是你（忍岳）

『沒開口的話 怎樣才能懂

我好想把畫面倒帶回頭

你留在我心中 熟悉的表情

每個溫暖純白的記憶 穿越了距離

擁擠的人潮 沒有人知道

我偷偷想你 嘴角就會笑

不要說對不起 也不要問原因(不要再問原因)

就讓世界不停的向前 別忘記從前

最愛還是你 這是我的決定 (沒有人能代替)

像宇宙相對的星 互相吸引 慢慢就會靠近

還是要愛你 時間會證明 我愛你的勇氣 (沒有人能代替)

牽著你的手 才知道是永久 (一輩子不放手)

這一次我放棄了所有 只為能與你相遇』

忍足侑士，冰帝公認的天才網球高手，被跡部戲稱老狐狸的人，而且也非常的受到女性的歡迎，這種事情連身為忍足侑士的情人向日岳人也非常的清楚，每次看見忍足被女性包圍的樣子，岳人只能避開忍足的視線去做自己的事情，儘管岳人會有吃醋的現象，但是忍足還是不改自己以往的作風，久了岳人學會不去看、不去理，然後做自己的事情，就算忍足注意到岳人的動向，岳人也不會去理會忍足，岳人告訴自己不要總是依賴忍足，盡量要有自己的生活圈。

「岳人、岳人…」忍足來到岳人的班級當中。

「侑士，有事情嗎？」岳人微笑的問。

「岳人，中午了，我們去吃飯吧！」忍足知道自己最近忽略岳人很久。

「可是侑士平常不是會陪女性友人吃飯？而且我也跟小亮他們約好要去吃飯了。」岳人笑笑的推掉忍足的邀約。

「岳人、岳人，快點啦！」慈郎大叫。

岳人已經放棄不想要和忍足有任何的瓜葛，冥戶看見這樣的情形只是皺眉頭，最近岳人總是在躲著忍足，這樣的情形真的很不好，即使是跡部看見也皺眉頭不知道要說什麼，明明就已經是很愛對方的人，總要因為這點小事情而分開，忍足和跡部本來就是那種很受到女性歡迎的人，跡部盡量不去和女性有些接觸，就是不想要讓自己的寶貝小綿羊誤會，雖然慈郎對於某些事情很遲鈍，但是要是去找梅雪哭訴的話，跡部一定會被罵的很慘的，岳人沒有這樣的朋友，雖然網球社的朋友會挺他，可是就算他們勸忍足大多都是沒有效果的。

「這樣好嗎？岳人，你已經躲了忍足一個星期了。」冥戶擔心的問岳人。

「我不知道，我覺得好累。」岳人知道自己和忍足還是搭檔。

「小景說忍足想要和好，岳人就不要這麼堅持了。」慈郎勸勸岳人。

「嗯！我會考慮看看。」岳人決定考慮看看。

下午的社團活動大家都照常活動，岳人還是有跟忍足有互動，只是他們兩個沒有說話，害的冥戶和梅雪跟他們對打一點意義也沒有，梅雪看見這樣的情形只是苦笑，今天難得來冰帝找人玩卻這樣敗興而歸，冥戶知道梅雪不高興，跡部看見這樣的情形決定和梅雪打球，要不然這樣的雙打一點意義也沒有，跡部當然是希望他們可以儘快和好，要是這樣下去他們的雙打一可要重新找人，跡部可不想要看見這樣的情形，跡部可不想要重新找人，對他來說有些麻煩。

「臭亮亮，很痛耶！」梅雪大叫。

「對不起啦！小梅。」冥戶知道好友現在是嘟著嘴看著自己。

「他們的感情真好。」岳人有些羨慕的說。

『以前侑士也會這樣對我。』岳人心想。

『要是以前我一定會去安慰岳人的，最近岳人都不理我，看樣子必須要好好的安慰岳人了。』忍足看見這樣的情形想。

忍足決定今天社團活動結束後和岳人好好的解釋最近脫序的行為，忍足可不想要他們的感情就這樣化為烏有，忍足可是很疼愛自己的小蘑菇，畢竟不管怎麼說忍足都很珍惜他們之間的感情，岳人也很清楚這不過是自己任性賭氣而已，看見忍足和女生太要好的樣子，岳人就不禁想要生氣，那種是自己身為男性也比不過的優勢，因此才會有這樣吃醋的感覺出來，女生的優勢多餘男生是很正常的事情，而且還沒有交往前忍足是喜歡女生的，忍足的帥氣總是可以吸引很多的女生，網球社的天才運動員總是會吸引很多的女生，岳人也很明白這點，只是心裡面多少不免有吃醋的情形產生。

「岳人，我們等下一起回家好不好？」忍足拉著岳人的手問。

「嗯！」岳人點頭沒說什麼。

「對不起，最近忽略你了。」忍足決定先道歉。

「我不要聽你說對不起，這樣一點意義也沒有。」岳人有些想要大吼。

跡部等人注意到他們的情況，有些擔心的看著他們兩人，要是他們吵起來的話可就不好了，誰都深知情侶吵架是一件很麻煩的事情，尤其是本來很要好的情侶一旦吵起架來後果都不好收拾，岳人沒有大吵大鬧的，只是很安靜的在收拾東西，社團活動也差不多要結束，跡部看見這樣的情況決定提早放人，他可不想要看見社員吵架的樣子，最近脾氣有些不穩定的跡部可是隨時會發脾氣罵人的，既然清楚他們兩人的情形，跡部只好先放人再說，讓他們自己的事情自己處理，冥戶看見這樣的情況有些想要嘆氣，似乎不是很想要處理他們之間的感情問題。

「忍足，你最好趕快給我處理好，要不然本大爺可不會放過你的。」跡部下達警告命令。

「我知道了，跡部，我會把這件事情處理好的。」忍足看見跡部的表情馬上答應。

「亮亮，陪我去醫院，我要去拿藥了。」梅雪似乎不怎麼喜歡去醫院。

「拿藥？手術不是好了嗎？為什麼要拿藥？」冥戶不解。

「史密斯醫生說還要吃抗生素，過幾天就沒事了。」梅雪解釋。

「唉～真是的，醫生的話又不能不聽，妳都成為藥罐子了。」冥戶頭痛。

岳人聽見冥戶那種既是關心又是抱怨的語氣讓岳人有些懷念，因為那是忍足常常對他說話的語氣，岳人發現到自己真的很懷念總是叮嚀自己的語氣，那種語氣是岳人常常聽到的語氣，岳人好喜歡每次叮嚀自己的忍足，忍足的叮嚀對岳人來說是那樣美好和懷念，忍足的一切他都忘不了，每次告訴自己要忘記忍足，可是沒想到自己還是忘不了忍足的一切，忍足真的對他太好，好到自己無可自拔，忍足看見他的小蘑菇的表情就知道岳人在想什麼，大家看見這樣的情形沒有說什麼，忍足眼明手快的把岳人給帶走，跡部看見這樣的情形只是一句話都沒說就離開。

「岳人，對不起，讓你傷心了。」忍足看著岳人道歉。

「侑士，怎麼辦？我發現到我自己沒有辦法忘記你。」岳人淚眼汪汪的看著忍足。

「那就不要忘記我，我很愛你。」忍足抓著岳人說。

「侑士好過分喔！每次都犯規。」岳人靠在忍足的懷裡。

忍足摸摸岳人的頭，忍足真的很喜歡岳人，不想要失去岳人這位情人，岳人可是忍足疼惜的寶貝，岳人發現到忍足又是那樣溫柔的安慰他，岳人不想要失去忍足的溫柔，他好喜歡、好喜歡忍足的溫柔，這個忍足讓他一點也不想要失去，只要在忍足的身邊岳人就會感到很安心，忍足是多麼喜歡岳人這點岳人比任何人都要清楚，因此根本不想要離開忍足，忍足也不想要失去岳人這位可愛的小情人，岳人盡情的在忍足的懷裡哭泣和撒嬌，忍足拍拍岳人的背部安慰岳人，得到安慰的岳人這才笑的開懷，忍足看見岳人笑的開懷的樣子馬上放心許多，笑的開懷的岳人才是他認識的岳人，他最喜歡有笑容的岳人，這才是他的岳人。

「我果然還是最喜歡侑士。」岳人說出自己的心聲。

「岳人也才是我的最愛。」忍足摸摸岳人的頭。

「侑士不可以離開我喔！」岳人真的很想要獨佔忍足。

「當然！我不會離開岳人的。」忍足保證。

忍足是不會放開岳人的，忍足不想要失去這位可愛的小蘑菇，岳人的一切是忍足最重要的寶物，這份寶物忍足會一直保護好的東西，好不容易可以重新在一起的感覺真得很好，每個人都要等到失去後才知道珍惜，要是失去後又重新得到的話，又會更加珍惜自己最重要的寶物，忍足不會讓自己的寶貝受到任何的傷害，岳人知道忍足會更加珍惜他們之間的感情，岳人當然也會更加珍惜他們之間的感情，兩人的感情會更加的堅定，不會有任何事情來影響他們之間的感情，忍足會永遠的保護好自己喜歡的人。

忍足和岳人在河堤邊散步，岳人開心的看著忍足，他們之間的誤會已經解開，岳人開心的挽著忍足的手一起散步回家，忍足笑笑的看著岳人，忍足發現到自己真的好久沒有看見岳人的笑容，只要可以看見岳人開心的笑容忍足就會非常的開心，岳人的笑容是可以帶給忍足動力的，忍足的動力來源可是他最深愛的小蘑菇，這件事情網球部的人都非常的清楚，忍足和岳人的感情可以說是好到不行，每天看見他們甜甜蜜蜜的進出可是羨慕不少人，每個人看見他們馬上都會自動閃開，沒有人想到刻意靠近他們身邊，粉紅閃光在他們的身邊可是很強烈的，眼睛可是會不適應的。

「我家到了，侑士。」岳人看著忍足。

「我知道，明天見囉！」忍足看著岳人進入家門。

忍足確定岳人進入家門後才乖乖的回家去，忍足知道其實今天網球場發生的一切不過是在演戲，忍足不得不說冥戶和跡部真是愛管閑事，但是這卻是幫助他們的好機會，冥戶本身就不太愛管閑事，只不過是受到跡部的拜託罷了，而且冥戶本身就會對梅雪用那種口氣說話，他們兩人的表現根本就像是情侶，儘管冥戶和梅雪本身都有男朋友，長太郎對於這件事情只好眼不見為淨，到後來冥戶都會用他的方法安慰長太郎的，至於是怎樣的方法忍足就真的不清楚，不過對於長太郎來說應該是好事情，那會苦了冥戶就是。

「我回來了。」忍足進入家門。

「啊！你回來啦！晚飯已經弄好囉！」靜大聲的告訴忍足。

「我知道了，我去換衣服馬上就出來吃。」忍足回到房間。

「要快點嘿！」靜看見自己的弟弟只是微笑。

「喔～」忍足回應。

「侑士那小子心情不錯，看樣子是和岳人和好了。」靜微笑的把晚餐擺上桌。

冥戶和跡部都清楚忍足和岳人已經和好，他們並不是刻意設下這個陷阱的，只是希望他們可以早點和好不要造成大家的麻煩，梅雪不過是配合他們的演出，梅雪和冥戶本身就很要好，冥戶已經習慣照顧梅雪，他們之間的對話總是那樣親密，跡部本身很享受人的注目，但是卻不接近女性，那是因為跡部想要避免一些不必要的麻煩，慈郎雖然不太會吃醋，但是有人可是會修理他的，加上慈郎會跑去和梅雪哭泣，只要跡部惹到梅雪的話，梅雪會毫不猶豫的痛揍跡部，慈郎是被照顧好又被大家寵愛的孩子，跡部自然會避免那些麻煩。

「冥戶學長。」長太郎叫冥戶。

「長太郎，怎麼了？」冥戶放下手邊的工作看著長太郎。

「今天是故意這樣做的嗎？就是希望忍足學長和向日學長和好。」長太郎不解的問。

「算是吧！反正小景那傢伙也沒說啥！」冥戶笑笑的說。

「不過他們會和好吧！」長太郎有些不確定的問。

「一定會的！」冥戶很有把握。

「我幫你忙吧！亮。」長太郎微笑的說。

「好啊！麻煩你了。」冥戶微笑的說。

岳人很高興今天和忍足和好，能夠和忍足在一起真的很快樂，忍足總是會溫柔體貼的對待他，岳人高興的樣子讓家裡的人都很開心，至少他們家的寶貝開心起來，岳人很期待明天和忍足見面的情形，只要可以看見忍足這個人岳人就會非常的高興，忍足也期待明天和岳人見面的樣子，好不容易和好的兩人明天見面會是什麼樣的情形，不管是忍足還是岳人都很期待明天見面的情形，以及明天想要和對方說什麼，現在又可以像以前一樣生活在一起，忍足知道自己從今以後要好好的避開女性，要不然他家的小蘑菇可是會吃醋的，他還想要牽著岳人的手一起度過很多的日子，這樣的心願是永遠也不會變的，這是忍足和岳人唯一的心願。End


	37. 非你莫屬（周龍）龍馬生日賀文

12月24日檞寄生(Mistletoe)

花語：耐性

花占卜：您有很好的意志力，不為任何誘惑所動，有堅定人生目標。您有克服困難的魄力，耐心地等待時機，不會輕言放棄。要注意，您最大的敵人就是自滿，高傲的人容易離群，孤掌難鳴是失敗的導火線。

花箴言：自大的人是不會擁有玫瑰色的瑰麗人生。

『懂得讓我微笑的人 再沒有誰比你有天份

輕易闖進我的心門 明天的美夢你完成

整個宇宙 浩瀚無邊的盡頭

每顆渺小星球 全都繞著你走

愛我 非你莫屬

我只願 守護 由你給我的幸福

愛我 非你莫屬

也許會 笑著哭 但那人是你所以 不怕苦

懂得讓我流淚的人 給的感動一定是最深

在我心中留下傷痕 你同時點亮了星辰

看 那麼多相遇

偏偏只和你 天造地設般產生奇跡

哦 我心的縫隙

我想除了你 任誰也無法填補這空虛』

對不二周助來說他的女友（妻子）只有越前龍馬一個人而已，除了她之外不二是不會愛上任何一位女性的，龍馬當然也很清楚這件事情，她愛的人也只有不二周助這個人而已，不二可是非常的疼愛龍馬，只要可以看見龍馬開心的樣子就什麼事情都好，龍馬很開心不二是那樣的疼愛她，以前對她很好的大哥哥現在是專屬她的男友（丈夫），在不二的眼中龍馬就是非常完美的小女友，雖然偶爾會任性卻是非常好的女友，龍馬開心不二就比誰都還要開心，龍馬可愛的樣子很受到大家的歡迎，可是非常搶手的女孩，不二總是小心翼翼的守護龍馬，努力不讓龍馬被其他男孩子搶走。

「周助，你在做什麼？」龍馬難得看見不二躺在草地上。

「這裡很舒服，妳要來躺躺看嗎？」不二坐起來把龍馬抱在懷裡。

「我才不要勒！誰知道你這隻棕熊在想什麼？」龍馬捏捏不二的臉。

「我還以為妳會想要陪我呢！」不二蹭蹭龍馬。

「想得美呢！」龍馬才不會讓不二得逞。

「龍馬好小氣。」不二無奈的看著龍馬。

龍馬才不會這樣輕易的縱容不二，不二自然已經習慣龍馬這樣的作風，不二覺得和龍馬在一起真的很快樂，龍馬的一切是不二最想要守護的寶物，他們兩個在草地上打打鬧鬧的，不二一直覺得龍馬很像是天使，專屬他的天使，只會停留在他的身邊的天使，他們兩人即將要步入婚姻當中，他的天使懷中已經開始孕育他們的後代，不二總是小心翼翼的在保護龍馬，呵護龍馬和即將出生的寶貝孩子，不二很高興龍馬從國中起就一直在他的身邊，龍馬靠在不二的懷裡感到安心，她的男友就快要成為她的丈夫，雙方的家人相處的非常的好，兩人的母親已經成為好朋友，總是有談不完的話題，要是加上手塚家的母親杉菜更是不得了。

「周助，我很重的，不要抱我啦！！」龍馬看著抱她抱的正高興的不二說。

「不會很重的，你們是我最甜蜜的負擔。」不二摸摸龍馬的肚子。

「沒想到這麼快就懷孕了。」龍馬有些感嘆。

「我很高興喔！因為有我們的寶貝。」不二摸摸龍馬的頭髮。

龍馬安穩的靠在不二的懷裡，不二的懷裡總是可以給予龍馬安心的感覺，龍馬真的很喜歡不二這個人，只要在不二的身邊龍馬就會感到很安心，不二寵愛龍馬是眾所皆知的事情，看見大家步入婚姻當中的時候，不二和龍馬還在自己的領域奮鬥當中，好不容易等到在攝影界闖出名號後他們兩人才決定要結婚，不二的攝影技術有經過祥平的指導，不二很感謝這位前輩的照顧，祥平很早就在攝影界闖出名號來，一直以來都是冰帝集團的御用攝影師，就算想要挖角都是不可能的，祥平可以選擇自由拍攝什麼東西，幸子給予祥平絕對的自由，現在不二也是這樣的攝影師。

「沒想到周助成為和祥平大哥一樣的攝影師。」龍馬知道不二的拍照技術很好。

「祥平哥人真的很好，聽說很早就展現攝影的天分。」不二笑笑的說這件事情。

「是啊！我們很多的照片幾乎都是祥平哥拍的。」龍馬開心的對不二說這件事情。

「呵呵！我下次一定要去跟祥平哥要妳以前的照片。」不二用玩笑般的話語跟龍馬說話。

龍馬嘟著嘴看著不二，不二看見龍馬的表情反而笑笑的，龍馬那個表情對不二來說真的是太可愛了，對不二來說龍馬是最可愛的女孩子，不二真的很喜歡龍馬，愛上龍馬的那一刻起不二就已經淪陷下去，龍馬也是一位網球天才，個性高傲不去理人，防衛心非常的強，不二對家人或是朋友都是用笑臉去阻隔他們，可是面對龍馬卻打開自己的心房去面對，這是大家都沒有想到的事情，龍馬可以這麼輕易的打開不二的心房，或許是因為不二感覺和梅雪很像，龍馬很黏梅雪這位姊姊，因此才那樣輕易的打開不二的心房，輕易的走進不二的心房內，不二的內心很輕易的就接納下來。

「嗯…周助想要幫寶寶取什麼樣的名字？」龍馬撒嬌的問。

「這個嘛…我還在想。」不二歪著頭想。

「去請教姊姊他們好了，小哥哥取的名字很有深意。」龍馬想起姪女和侄子的名字。

「也是呢！下次去請教他們吧！」不二微笑的說。

「周助和姊姊真像，總是用笑容掩飾，可是笑意都沒有達到眼睛裡。」龍馬握著不二的手。

「是啊！但是龍馬也是這種人，用高傲的眼神阻止大家接近妳。」不二怎麼會不知道龍馬也是這樣的人。

不二和龍馬是那樣相像的人，他們在一起多少也有一些摩擦，很多事情摩擦到最後才變成現在這個樣子，摩擦過後才會成為最好的情侶，很多好的情侶能夠好好的在一起幾乎都是經過摩擦很久才會這樣好的，沒有情侶是一百分的，就算是一百分的情侶在相處上面多少還是有些摩擦存在，龍馬很高興可以跟不二在一起，不二總是很寵愛龍馬，步入婚姻的兩人到現在還是很像在過戀愛般的生活，一直以來他們都相信愛情可以天長地久，愛情到最後就像是親人般的存在，不二會牽著龍馬的那雙小手走到人生的盡頭，最後的旅程會和對方在一起。

龍馬和不二回到屋子裡休息，龍馬因為懷孕的關係有些累壞，不二把龍馬安置在沙發上，不二會趴在龍馬的肚子上聽聽孩子的心跳聲，一個家庭慢慢的產生，不二已經開始有當爸爸的自覺，龍馬也努力的開始當母親，他們很高興有寶貝的誕生，這個寶貝可是他們期待很久的寶貝，龍馬很喜歡現在的生活，不二陪伴在自己的身邊不會亂跑，龍馬不喜歡不二總是到國外拍攝，那種不二在國外拍攝不在身邊的感覺很不安，龍馬不喜歡那種不安的感覺，每次只要不二出國拍攝龍馬又沒有比賽的話，龍馬都會寄住別人家，現在有了孩子龍馬可以把心思放在孩子身上，不二當然清楚龍馬不安的感覺，會盡量陪在龍馬的身邊。

「龍馬，今天妳想要吃什麼？」不二輕聲的問。

「都可以，你不要加入芥末就可以了。」龍馬知道不二的味覺很奇怪。

「我不會亂加芥末的。」不二保證。

「那就好，不然我要吃外賣。」龍馬摸摸懷裡的卡爾濱。

不二進入廚房做飯，自從龍馬懷孕後不二就開始進入廚房煮飯，龍馬很高興不二是那樣的體貼，不二的體貼、寵溺和疼愛龍馬都接收的到，龍馬也會用自己的生命去愛不二，龍馬愛不二的方式不二也體會的到，兩人之間的默契還是那樣好，不需要開口就了解對方想要說什麼，簡單的一切和簡單的生活龍馬都很喜歡，他們之間不需要轟轟烈烈的愛情，生活或多或少都會有變化，龍馬知道那些變化是不二刻意做出來的，因為不二不喜歡一成不變的生活，當然龍馬不會在意這種變化，龍馬也因為不二開心，這樣他們才可以攜手走下去。

「龍馬，我弄好晚餐了。」不二看見龍馬正在和卡爾濱玩耍。

「好，我馬上就過來。」龍馬放下卡爾濱摸摸自己的肚子。

「累了嗎？」不二擔心的問。

「寶寶有些不安份而已，我沒事的。」龍馬坐下來吃飯。

「看樣子寶寶很想吃東西呢！」不二笑笑的說。

「是啊！他餓了。」龍馬微笑。

一家人溫馨的在一起吃飯是何等的幸福，組成家庭後龍馬真的很高興，很多事情不需要言語就可以知道自己有多幸福，不二和龍馬真的非常喜歡這樣的感覺，那種無可言喻的幸福充滿他們的內心，不二喜歡這樣的感覺，和龍馬在一起的感覺真的很好，不二喜歡自己建立的家庭，擁有這樣可愛的妻子和即將出生的孩子是何等的幸福，對於龍馬這位可愛的小妻子不二總是敞開心胸去接受，不二是那樣的喜歡龍馬，他們的幸福是他們自己用手創造出來的，不二願意去接納的人只有龍馬一個人，不二的防衛心很重，不是很願意讓人走入自己的內心當中，不二和龍馬在一起感到很幸福，陪伴在龍馬的身邊有一種安心又幸福的感覺，現在有家庭後不二的責任心也開始有了，願意和龍馬度過一生。

「今天的晚餐真好吃。」龍馬開心的說。

「呵呵！妳喜歡就好。」不二微笑的看著龍馬。

「周助的手藝有進步喔！」龍馬俏皮的說。

「看樣子我還要加強囉！」不二對於龍馬的話只是笑笑的。

不二總是會用自己的方式去寵愛龍馬，龍馬的笑容真的是非常的可愛卻很少可以見到，龍馬不愛笑只有在特定的人士面前才會有笑容，大家都知道龍馬只要在梅雪的面前就會展現笑容，龍馬最黏的人就是梅雪，因此梅雪的身邊總是可以見到龍馬的身影，不二費了很大的心力才讓龍馬轉移注意力，不二為了讓龍馬轉移注意力花了很大的心思，好不容易把龍馬注意力轉到不二的身上，不二發現到這件事情後開始追求龍馬，不二的疼愛讓龍馬感到很幸福，慢慢的幸福在他們的生活當中存在，他們可以在生活當中感受到幸福的存在。

龍馬對於自己成為不二的妻子這件事情並不感到訝異，和不二在一起的感覺真的很好，然後現在又有兩人的結晶，這個即將出生的孩子是他們的寶貝，不二知道這個消息的時候有些訝異但是最後卻了然，不二很願意讓這個孩子出生，龍馬什麼話都沒有說，只是期待這個寶貝孩子出生，龍馬一直以來就是期待能夠擁有自己的孩子，主要是因為龍馬希望有個生活重心的存在，因為身體負荷不了以往的活力讓龍馬決定從網壇上退下來，不二是專業的攝影師總是跑來跑去的，造成龍馬沒有生活重心的感覺，有了還子龍馬的生活才會那樣有重心，只要有重心的存在，龍馬就不會去想太多。

「小龍，妳為什麼這麼想要孩子？」不二擔心的問。

「因為我希望有人可以陪我。」龍馬微笑的說。

「是因為我老是在國外的關係嗎？」不二知道龍馬的不安。

「算是吧！」龍馬沒有否認。

「看樣子我要少出差了。」不二笑笑的說。

「少爭風吃醋了。」龍馬有些無奈。

其實龍馬對於不二選擇的職業一點意見也沒有，只是從小是和大家住在一起的龍馬很少感受到孤獨、寂寞的情緒，但是嫁人後不二沒有在身邊的感覺真的很不舒服，只要不二不在家龍馬就會去手塚家找梅雪，這樣可以避免自己亂想，胡思亂想的話龍馬一定會不安的，龍馬不喜歡那樣的感覺，所以不管怎麼說龍馬會努力的排遣自己的寂寞，不二了解龍馬的個性，會盡量陪伴在龍馬的身邊，不二不想要看見龍馬那種寂寞的表情，只要可以看見龍馬的笑容比任何事情都還要重要，龍馬是他獨一無二的寶貝，只有自己可以保護的寶貝，是屬於他一人的小妻子。

「小龍，明天去產檢吧！」不二提醒。

「好。」龍馬微笑的看著不二。

「不知道是男孩還是女孩？」不二撫摸龍馬的肚子。

「你想呢！」龍馬不管孩子到底是男還是女。

「呵呵！不管是男生還是女生都好。」不二知道這孩子是寶貝。

「嗯！是我們的寶貝。」龍馬微笑的說。

龍馬很高興自己可以擁有這樣美好的家庭，孩子是會在大家的期待中長大，不二呵護自己的樣子讓龍馬感到很幸福，這樣子的幸福可以維持多久誰都不清楚，但是可以擁有這樣的幸福是很容易讓人滿足的事情，不二的一切是那樣的美好，龍馬和不二在一起的時間已經很久了，從國中開始就在一起，雖然小時候曾經有遇到過，那時候的他們早已把自己的心交給了對方，從交往到結婚他們之間的感情是慢慢的增加，幸福是慢慢的累積下來的，就像一棵小樹慢慢的發芽茁壯起來，夢想實現之後平淡的日子就要到來，很多時候會慢慢的想起以前的事情，想起以前年少的時候到底是有多瘋狂的記憶。

「周助，在你身邊真好，也謝謝你這麼的照顧我。」龍馬對於不二只有滿滿的感謝。

「龍馬，我也是喔！我的妻子非妳莫屬。」不二輕輕的捧著龍馬的臉親吻龍馬。End


	38. 情人(鳳冥)鳳生日賀文、情人節賀文

2月14日甘菊(Chamomile)

花語：不畏艱苦

花占卜：您是一個理想主義者，希望創造一個理想的社會。也許，您的遠見未必被人認同，惹來異樣目光，令您覺得自己總是懷才不遇，但您不應氣餒，您仍需向著自己的目標進發。

花箴言：理想是必須經過磨練才可以達到的。

情人節（英語：Valentine's Day），又名聖華倫泰節，在每年的2月14日，是西方的傳統節日之一。情人在這一天互送巧克力、賀卡和花，用以表達愛意或友好。這節日原來紀念兩位同是名叫華倫泰的基督宗教初期教會殉道聖人

鳳長太郎是冰帝學園二年級生，也是大家眼中的乖寶寶，網球社的主要成員之一，他的戀人是大他一歲的冥戶亮，他們兩人是合作默契最好的雙打選手，他們之間的默契是那樣的好，鳳很高興自己的默契可以和冥戶那樣好，冥戶總是會教導鳳許多的東西，有一部分的原因可能是因為冥戶之前就是雙打選手的關係，只是鳳一直以來都很喜歡冥戶，花了很多的時間才把冥戶拐到手，畢竟冥戶對於愛情這些東西雖然懂卻不是很想要接觸，鳳當然是花了好一番心思才把自己最愛的人給拐到。

「能夠認識冥戶學長真好。」鳳開心的對冥戶說。

「是嗎？我也很高興可以認識長太郎喔！」冥戶微笑的說。

冥戶知道鳳的生日就要到了，那天是全校女生為之瘋狂的節日，當然也是冥戶最頭痛的日子，除了要準備一份巧克力外還要準備鳳的生日禮物，每次只要遇到鳳的生日冥戶就會覺得很頭痛，因為冥戶實在不知道要送什麼樣的東西給鳳才好，如果只有送巧克力的話又太隨便了點，總還是要送一些其他的東西才可以，當然冥戶有時候也會花心思做一些禮物給鳳，鳳收到禮物後都會非常的高興，鳳從沒有想到自己最愛的人總是會這樣親手做禮物給他，那種感覺對鳳來說真的是非常的幸福。

『情人節果然是很麻煩的節日。』冥戶苦惱的想著這件事情。

「亮亮，你要是不專心的話，等下巧克力會燒焦的喔！」梅雪看見冥戶在發呆的樣子提醒。

「啊！喔！」冥戶馬上回過神來繼續用巧克力。

當冥戶把巧克力用好之後真的不知道要說什麼，總覺得自從和鳳交往之後就一直在做這樣的事情，冥戶很寵著鳳，只要鳳想要做什麼冥戶都沒有什麼意見，因此自從交往之後鳳三不五時會提出想要吃冥戶做的東西，當然冥戶也只好乖乖的弄給鳳吃，基本上兩人之間已經有些形影不離的狀態，當然冥戶也乖乖的做出美味的料理給鳳吃，一副就已經是賢妻良母型的人，繼續這樣下去遲早有一天會被鳳給拐回家的，這是冥戶所有朋友的心得感想，可是卻沒有人好心的提醒冥戶這樣子的狀況。

「真是麻煩。」冥戶俐落的把包裝給用好。

「你等下不是還要去買禮物，情人節的巧克力和生日禮物你都要送不是嗎？」梅雪不解的看著自己的好友。

「是啊！所以我很不想要動手。」冥戶說到這個就有些想要生氣。

「到底在情人節生日的人是好還是壞呀？」梅雪若有所思的說了這麼一句話。

「誰知道。」冥戶憤恨不平的上街挑選禮物。

「真是的。」梅雪聳肩。

兩人一起到商店街去挑選禮物，其實冥戶真的不知道要挑選什麼樣的禮物給鳳，當初自己就這樣傻傻的和鳳成為情人，對此冥戶有點怨恨自己為什麼那樣的心軟，一下子就答應鳳要交往的要求，雖然說很多事情都是那樣註定好的，可是冥戶自己內心當中還是很愛梅雪，其實冥戶也清楚他們之間的情感早就在時間的流逝當中慢慢的轉化為友情，現在他們的身邊早已經都有人陪伴，早該想到自己會掉入這樣的情境當中，冥戶知道很多事情沒有後悔的時間，包然自己愛上鳳這件事情也是一樣，儘管他們兩人相處的很愉快，但是並不代表他們的家人就一定同意這件事情，雖然說冥戶的家裡不去介意這件事情，可是鳳家卻不是這樣，一路走過來的辛苦只有自己可以體會罷了。

「亮亮，你今天到底是怎麼了？老是不專心的。」梅雪把包裝好的禮物拿給冥戶。

「沒什麼。」冥戶不知道要說什麼。

梅雪看見冥戶沒有想要說話的跡象就不想要多問，反正很多事情冥戶自己會解決的，梅雪根本不需要去想太多，很多事情只有情人之間才可以解決的，很多事情是外人介入不了的事情，現在的冥戶已經不是以前的冥戶，自己的事情可以自己解決的，梅雪是這樣相信自己最喜歡的人，冥戶可是梅雪最好的朋友，怎麼說都不需要太過於擔心，除非真的有必要梅雪才會出手相助的，冥戶很感謝梅雪這樣對他好，讓他可以無憂無慮的去處理自己的感情，畢竟是自己最好的朋友，他們對於對方都有一定的了解。

鳳其實很期待冥戶到底會送什麼樣的禮物給他，鳳知道自己一開始見到冥戶的時候就已經喜歡上冥戶這個人，只是當初自己不知道應該要用什麼樣的方式去表白，當自己表白後冥戶答應和自己在一起後，那種喜悅真的是說不出來的喜悅，好不容易可以和自己最愛的人在一起，鳳真的感到很高興，可是後來聽見冥戶有喜歡的女生的時候，鳳的馬上感到一絲絲的不安，很怕、很怕冥戶就這樣拋棄自己，現在鳳知道冥戶不會拋棄自己，會好好的和自己在一起，那種感覺真的很好又很高興，鳳覺得只要可以和冥戶在一起他就真的會很高興，和冥戶在一起的感覺鳳可以得到很安心的感覺。

「果然還是織圍巾好了，上次給了毛衣，聖誕節又給了手套，只差帽子和圍巾了。」冥戶自言自語的說。

「已經想好要送什麼東西給長太郎了嗎？」梅雪微笑的問冥戶。

「我已經想好了，我現在就回家弄吧！」冥戶開心的回家織圍巾去。

「想好了呀！真是迫不及待呢！」梅雪笑笑的說。

冥戶高興的把自己窩在房間當中織圍巾，冥戶家的人看見這樣的情況全部都沒有說話，只是安靜的做自己的事情，冥戶大概是想要送東西給自己的情人才會有這樣的情形產生，冥戶家裡的人早就已經見怪不怪了，很多事情任由他們自己去解決就可以，畢竟冥戶也不是做什麼樣傷天害理的事情，不過冥戶媽媽倒是真的很滿意鳳這個孩子，很高興冥戶可以交到這樣好的情人，鳳的體貼冥戶家的人全部都看在眼裡，大家都很希望他們可以好好的相處，然後一直、一直的在一起，和自己最心愛的人在一起是最美好的一件事情。

「希望長太郎會喜歡我弄的圍巾。」冥戶異常的期待鳳的表情。

鳳在自己的房間裡面打滾，他很期待自己的生日到來，不是父母親會送他什麼樣的東西，而是期待自己的情人會送什麼樣的東西給他，鳳總是會把冥戶送他的東西保存的很好，很高興冥戶能夠做出這樣的東西給他，每次看見冥戶是那樣用心的做禮物給他，鳳的內心當中就充滿幸福的感覺，鳳真的、真的很喜歡冥戶這個人，可以和冥戶在一起感覺真的很好，鳳不顧家中父母親的反對執意要和冥戶在一起，是因為在冥戶的身上可以找到很多自己不曾擁有過的東西，鳳的堅決讓家裡的人退讓下去，就是因為這樣兩人可以好好的在一起，鳳總是會很珍惜這樣的感覺。

「不知道亮會送我什麼東西，好期待喔～」鳳真的很期待冥戶到底會送什麼樣的東西給他。

好不容易捱到了鳳的生日，因為是情人節的關係很多女生都聚在鳳的身邊，當然冥戶的身邊也沒有例外的，兩人總是可以在這天收到很多的巧克力，冥戶看見這樣的情形都要傻眼了，還好自己已經收到最重要的人給予他的巧克力，那個人每年都會送上巧克力給他，不過是人情巧克力就是了，只要是身邊的男性都會收到，而且還會配合每個人的口味不同而調配出許多好吃的巧克力，不吃甜點的人就收到黑巧克力，喜歡吃甜點的人就會收到好吃的巧克力，當然也會送女生巧克力，而且那些巧克力都是親手做的就是，手工製成的巧克力可是很好吃的。

「長太郎，這個是情人節巧克力，這個是你的生日禮物。」冥戶把東西拿給鳳。

「謝謝你，亮，我很高興喔！」鳳開心的收下冥戶給的東西。

「我說過了，在學校要叫我冥戶學長，不要老是說不聽。」冥戶用很兇的語氣去掩蓋自己的害羞。

「呵呵！是的，冥戶學長。」鳳知道那是冥戶的害羞。

鳳很高興自己收到圍巾和巧克力，冥戶的細心鳳總是看在眼裡，不管發生什麼樣的事情冥戶總是會用自己的方式去解決，在和冥戶交往的這段期間鳳就感覺的出來冥戶是那種很細心的孩子，雖然看似大剌剌的樣子，實際上冥戶是比任何人都還要來的細心，就是因為這樣的細心才會造成他們在一起，冥戶的一切已經是鳳最想要保護的一切，只要可以用自己的雙好保護好冥戶，不管發生什麼事情都要保護好冥戶，用盡任何的手段都要保護好冥戶，這是現在鳳唯一的想法，畢竟當初家裡反對的手段讓鳳真的很不高興，也讓冥戶受到不小的傷害，因此鳳才會這樣下定決心去做這件事情，希望冥戶可以快樂起來。

「這些都是冥戶學長親手做的嗎？」鳳很期待冥戶給予的答案。

「是啊！長太郎不喜歡嗎？」冥戶狐疑的看著鳳。

「不會，我很喜歡，我很高興是冥戶學長親手做的。」鳳異常的開心。

「你喜歡就好，我可是花了很多時間在弄的。」冥戶看見鳳喜歡的樣子只是微笑。

「我很謝謝冥戶學長把我當成最重要的人，很謝謝冥戶學長可以成為我的戀人。」鳳高興的說出這句話來。

「是嗎？我也很高興長太郎可以成為我最喜歡的人，每次都麻煩長太郎我很不好意思。」冥戶知道鳳想要表達什麼樣的話。

冥戶知道眼前的小學弟對自己是多麼的用心，就是因為有這樣的用心讓冥戶感到很窩心，當初自己沒有察覺到自己對梅雪的心意，現在得到一位這樣好的情人冥戶當然會非常的高興，不管怎麼說鳳的一切是那樣的美好，他們能夠在一起是因為他們堅信自己的感情不會因為這點小事情就被破壞殆盡，走過一切的風風雨雨之後發現到跟對方的感情已經是那樣的濃烈，不會想要失去對方，那種感覺真的是很令人感到訝異的。

鳳初次嘗到愛情的果實就是那樣好的結果，兩人之間的感情隨著時間的流逝更上一層樓，當他們攜手走過一輩子之後他們就會體會到很多他們現在體會不到的東西，不過也是因為這樣在人生當中才會有許多的樂趣可言，慢慢的走過人生當中的一切，看見對方總是笑容滿面的面對自己，如果失去對方的陪伴他們會感到思念，可是當久遠的思念到最後一刻卻會化成『我愛你』這三個字，這三個字代表著他們之間所有的心意，愛情的果實在他們的心中慢慢的滋長，當愛情的果實茁壯成一棵大樹的時候，他們自然就會了解到愛情到底有多深刻，到時候他們面對困難的時候又會用更好的方式去解決。

「吶！長太郎，生日快樂！」冥戶微笑的對鳳說。

「謝謝你，冥戶學長。」鳳笑的很開心。

「長太郎，情人節快樂。」冥戶微笑的親吻鳳。

「亮，情人節快樂。」鳳也親吻冥戶。

「長太郎，下次的情人節也要一起過喔！」冥戶決定說出這句話來。

「嗯！到那時在一起慶祝，我的生日和情人節。」鳳很高興有這樣的約定。

「當然了，2月14號可是最重要的日子。」冥戶覺得這天是很重要的子，因為是自己最愛的人的生日。

「亮，謝謝你，我很高興我可以在這天出生，因為我遇見了你。」鳳很高興自己在這天出生並且遇到冥戶。

「長太郎，我愛你。」冥戶輕輕的在鳳的耳邊說。

「我愛你，亮。」鳳也在冥戶的耳邊輕輕的說。End


	39. 情人（真幸）幸村生日賀文

3月5日矢車菊(CornFlower)

花語：幸福

花占卜：寬厚仁慈的您，對人總是熱情大方、心胸廣闊，不會計較別人的過錯，以真心待人，因此深受大家愛戴。您亦享受和諧的生活，知足常樂，沐浴在幸福之中。

花箴言：懂得知足，是人生最大的幸福。

真田和幸村是立海大當中很令人不能不去注意的情侶，要怎麼說會比較好呢？那就是他們的個性實在是很類似也可以說是很不同，而且兩人的球技也強的沒話可說，大家都非常的佩服他們兩人，但是鮮少人知道有人可以打敗他們兩人的，那位人士可是真田的好表妹，越前梅雪，不過這件事情竟然鮮少人知道，他們也就沒有把這件事情公開給大家知道，除非有的時候大家一起集訓的時候才有可能會發現到而已，但還是很少人會知道這件事情。

『嗯？這把扇子頗為漂亮的，送給精市好像不錯的樣子。』真田找到可以送給幸村的禮物。

真田看見自己找到的禮物後馬上進入店家去買，店員看見真田的出現馬上去介紹扇子的種類等等的事情，當然真田馬上打定主意要買哪一把扇子，很快的就叫店員幫忙把那把扇子給打包起來，真田對於幸村的禮物一向都是不令色的，怎麼說幸村都是自己最愛的人，只要是適合幸村的東西真田都會買給幸村的，當然幸村也總是會笑嘻嘻的收下那些禮物，幸村知道自己的男友總是會這樣的貼心送自己禮物，幸村很高興自己的男友是那樣的貼心，或許就是因為真田這樣的貼心才會造成幸村一點也不想要離開真田的原因。

怎麼說幸村這個人就是很愛跟真田撒嬌，只要幸村對真田撒嬌真田就會拿幸村沒有辦法，這點幸村總是會把握的很好拿來對付真田，幸村是網球社當中唯一可以制止真田不要過量訓練的人，怎麼說真田都不敢違抗自己女友的話，兩人之間的默契也是那樣的好，而且網球社的成員大家都很尊敬他們的隊長，幸村也很喜歡網球社的所有成員，柳和他們一起長大的人怎會不知道幸村對真田來說是有多重要，就是因為那樣重要才不希望失去自己最愛的人，希望可以和自己最愛的人走過這一生，幸村的病情一度不樂觀，要不是身邊還有人幫忙加油打氣，真田一定會撐不下去的，畢竟自己最疼愛的女友和最疼愛的妹妹都是同樣的病症，如果失去其中一的的話真的一定會受不了的。

「精市，這是給妳的生日禮物。」真田把要給幸村的禮物拿給幸村。

「嗯？」幸村基於好奇所以把禮物打開來看。

「喜歡嗎？」真田想要知道幸村的感想。

「這扇子真漂亮，不過怎麼有點像是藝妓用的扇子呀？」幸村莫名的感到不高興。

「哇！好漂亮的扇子喔！小弦在哪裡買的呀？」梅雪看見後感到非常有興趣。

「小梅，這明明就是藝妓用的扇子嘛！」幸村不太高興的說。

「呵呵！誰叫精市是古典美人呢！況且小弦很有眼光呀！」梅雪笑笑的對幸村說。

幸村對梅雪說的話完全沒有法子反駁，或許是因為從小就在大家的期盼下弄的古典的樣子，幸村只是沒想到自己最喜歡的人會送這樣的扇子給自己，不過幸村對於這件事情也沒話好說，真田本身就是這樣的人，總是會送給自己那些古色古香的東西，這次的禮物當然多少也不會例外，既然已經習慣了那麼自己就應該好好的收起來才可以，幸村是那樣的珍惜真田送給自己的東西，很少會因為真田送給自己的禮物而大動肝火，怎麼說真田的心意是最不能忽視的，陪伴在自己身邊那麼久的真田可是幸村自己最喜歡的人，未來想要一起度過的人。

「精市，如果妳真的不喜歡的話，那就換另外一個禮物。」真田不想要看見幸村愁眉苦臉的樣子。

「沒有關係啦！聽小雪這樣說我也就不會很介意了。」幸村對於男友的細心感到很開心。

「啊！啊！精市和小弦真是絕配呀！」梅雪像是有所感慨一般的說。

「呵呵！小雪嫉妒了嗎？還是小雪吃醋了？」幸村微笑的問自己最好的朋友。

「這個嗎？誰知道呢！」梅雪回答模稜兩可的答案。

梅雪離開他們兩人所待的房間當中，馬上回去自己的房間去，要送給幸村的禮物早就已經拿給幸村了，很多事情梅雪倒是不怎麼擔心，幸村的好人緣總可以收到很多的禮物，加上幸村的追求者又有很多的關係，所以大家都會送給幸村一些好禮物，幸村總是會懷抱著感激的心情收下那些禮物，幸村告訴自己那些禮物總是會給自己帶來許多不可思議的驚喜，尤其是自己最好朋友送的禮物都是這樣的，自己的妹妹和疼愛的孩子都喜歡送給幸村一個小驚喜。

幸村總是會收到自己的妹妹，和龍馬等人給的禮物，而龍馬等人有時候就真的會驚喜給幸村，幸村當然也很樂意接下那些驚喜的，誰叫那個禮物是自己的妹妹送的，亞矢送的禮物幸村也都不會刻意扔掉，怎樣來說幸村還是一位非常疼愛妹妹的好姊姊，不會扔掉妹妹送給自己的東西，亞矢也就真的非常的喜歡送給自己姊姊一個好禮物，往往都是和自己的朋友一起準備的好禮物。

幸村和真田一起真的很久的時間了，從小就認識對方的他們對於對方有一定的了解，就是因為這樣幸村總是會很依賴真田，和真田在一起的感覺真的很好，幸村很喜歡和真田在一起的感覺，兩人之間總是不需要言語就知道對方到底在想什麼，真田總是會順著幸村到底想要做什麼，只要不要太過分真田都會順著幸村的意思去弄的，幸村當然了解自己的情人是多麼的順從自己，很多時候幸村真的很高興自己可以擁有這樣好的情人，看見真田是那樣的照顧自己，幸村多少也會感到很開心的，真田的一切就是幸村的一切，很多時候幸村總是會刻意去依賴真田的，真田當然會牽起幸村的手一起走下去，兩人之間還是維持那樣好的感情，當然也是維持那樣好的默契。

「想什麼？」和幸村一起品茶的真田好奇的問。

「沒有什麼，只是覺得弦一郎對我真好。」幸村微笑的看著真田。

「是嗎？妳是我的女友，我當然要對妳好。」真田理所當然的說出這句話來。

「呵呵！也是，弦一郎就是弦一郎。」幸村了解真田話中的意思。

幸村靠在真田的肩膀上想事情，很多時候她真的很喜歡這樣的感覺，不知道從什麼時候起兩人就已經在一起許久，然後兩人在一起的事情很少人會知道，他們是多麼的在意對方到底會有什麼樣的感覺，後來發現到原來對方和自己的感情是那樣的好，沒想到自己是多想太多事情，很多事情是不需要太過擔心的，怎麼說真田都會好好的牽著幸村的手這樣走下去，幸村生病的期間真田每天都會去醫院探望幸村，幸村知道真田是希望自己不要有後顧之憂，甚至是希望自己可以快點好起來，什麼事情都不需要太過的擔心，就是這樣的心情驅動幸村想要好起來的願望，好不容易自己從大病當中好起來，看見真田的笑容幸村非常的開心，那是發自內心的笑容，是幸村最喜歡的笑容。

幸村知道自己身邊很多事情都是真田打點好的，幸村發現到自己和真田在一起那種幸福的感覺就這樣多了一倍，幸村很喜歡那樣的感覺，希望自己和真田的戀情可以繼續永遠下去，怎麼說幸村都很愛看真田對自己好的樣子，每次看見真田對自己好的樣子，幸村多少還是會有些不知所措，可是真田的溫柔只有自己可以體會的到，幸村真的很高興這樣的感覺只有自己可以體會，從什麼時候開始自己是那樣的貪心，希望真田的一切就是屬於她的，誰都不可以跟自己搶真田的存在，當然很多女性也不敢跟幸村搶真田的存在，怎麼說真田想要選擇的人也只有幸村而已。

立海大的網球部的學生都知道他們的社長已經名花有主了，而且她的老公是出了名嚴肅到不行，網球社的人大部分的人都很怕他，真田弦一郎是個非常嚴肅的人，很多事情都沒有表情，沒有喜怒哀樂的起伏，很多人都不知道為什麼幸村精市這麼漂亮的女性要和他交往，僅有的認知是他們兩人是青梅竹馬，其他的就什麼都不知道了，幸村和真田真的是青梅竹馬的情侶，兩人的家就住在旁邊而已，幸村知道每天真田都會在自己的家門口等待自己，日復一日的，這樣的生活真的是很美好又很幸福。

「吶！弦一郎，我們這輩子都不會分開了吧？」幸村突然這樣問真田。

「當然了，我相信我們不會分開了。」真田相信他們的愛情可以持續下去。

「我很喜歡也很愛弦一郎喔！」幸村開心的說。

「我也是，我也很喜歡和很愛精市。」真田把幸村抱在懷裡。

「所以說弦一郎對我最好了。」幸村淘氣的說。

「妳是我最愛的人，當然要對妳好。」真田喜歡看淘氣的幸村。

真田真的很喜歡也很愛幸村，不僅僅是因為幸村很像自己最疼愛的兩位表妹，而是幸村是第一個吸引他目光的人，真田總是會用自己的方式去疼愛幸村，讓幸村感到快樂和歡笑，淘氣的幸村是最真實的幸村，是真田最喜歡看的幸村，看見幸村淘氣的樣子會讓真田想到梅雪，看見幸村任性的樣子會讓他想到龍馬，兩個表妹的綜合體是他最喜歡最愛的女孩，真田可以很清楚的分辨幸村和自己兩位表妹不同的地方，也不會把幸村錯當成梅雪，只因為幸村是自己最愛的人，真田更不希望幸村有任何的改變，對真田來說幸村就是這樣淘氣可愛才是自己最喜歡的人。

「小雪她真的是一位好女孩，總是貼心的為別人著想的好孩子。」幸村覺得自己一點也比不上自己的好友。

「不要去想太多了，小梅她的確是那樣的孩子，但是她也沒有想要中的堅強。」真田很清楚梅雪的一切。

「可是我好希望自己可以成為小雪那樣的人。」幸村說出自己的希望。

「我不要妳成為小梅，妳就是妳，我喜歡的是這樣的妳，我不要妳改變。」真田告訴自己的女友。

「我知道我自己很任性、很淘氣，總是在惹你生氣，可是我還是希望你是我的男友。」幸村吶吶的說。

「我知道妳的個性，不管是任性的樣子還是淘氣的樣子都讓我覺得很可愛，所以我不會拋棄妳的。」真田緊緊的牽著幸村的手。

幸村聽見這句話馬上臉紅，看見皇后娘娘臉紅的樣子皇帝高興，他很滿意皇后娘娘臉紅的表情，真田很少看見幸村臉紅的樣子，比較多的反而是其他女性臉紅向他表白的樣子，對於那些女性真田可是吃不消，真田從小到現在最喜歡的人是幸村精市，其他女性反而避之惟恐不及，一點也不想要和她們有所接觸，除了自己的表妹們和自己的女友以及家族中的女性外，真田真的很少會去接觸到其他女性，在真田的潛意識當中最喜歡的人就是幸村，很多的女性都會避開她們不去讓她們打擾自己和幸村相處的一切。

真田和幸村能夠成為情人這件事情是他們都不相信的，以前他們總是認為自己就是對方的青梅竹馬，卻一點也不知道自己是否會成為對方的另外一半，直到他們跟對方表白之後他們才覺得原來自己是多愛對方，真田那時候才體會到自己是多愛幸村，就是因為喜歡幸村的關係才不希望幸村就這樣離開自己，所以很把握自己和幸村在一起的時間，看見幸村因為病魔的關係而感到不舒服，真田的內心就感到很心痛，真田是捨不得幸村強顏歡笑的對待大家的，真田希望幸村總是那樣開開心心的對待大家，那才是真田所認識的幸村。

「還好精市妳沒有離開我。」真田很慶幸老天沒有把幸村帶走。

「是啊！我很高興我可以回到弦一郎的身邊。」幸村了解到真田說的話。

「能夠和妳這樣度過一輩子也不是什麼壞事。」真田緊握幸村的手。

「呵呵！弦一郎最好了。」幸村笑笑的對真田說。End


	40. 情侶（大菊）

大石秀一郎和菊丸英二是青學網球校隊中最強的雙打，他們之間的默契無人能比，可以說是比所有學校的雙打還要來的強，每個學校的校隊成員都很佩服他們，龍崎教練也對他們的期望很高，或是就是這個原因所以大石和菊丸都很努力的練習，加強自己的實力來打敗敵校的對手，大石對於菊丸這位搭檔總是特別的寵溺，就算他們兩人交往後也是用同樣的方式相處，菊丸很享受大石給予自己的寵溺，兩人不過就是從曖昧階段變成正式交往的階段，而大家卻不覺得他們的相處方式有什麼樣的改變，只是很多事情變得明朗，每個人都很高興他們的感情明朗起來，大石和菊丸可是最佳的搭檔和最好的情侶。

「大石，社團結束後我們去逛街，好不好？」菊丸開心的對大石說。

「好，我們等下就去。」大石寵溺的說。

「大石最好了。」菊丸感到很開心。

「英二，開始練習吧！」大石微笑的說。

「好！」菊丸馬上開始練習。

「嗯！」大石很疼愛菊丸。

大家看見這樣的情形只是微笑，不二對自家的小貓也是非常的疼愛，網球部的情侶總是會放出粉紅閃光出來，大石和菊丸這對情侶總是會在不自覺的情況下放出閃光來，每個人都看在眼裡，大石的冷靜配上菊丸的活潑可是絕配，菊丸的活潑贏得很多好人緣，每個人都很喜歡菊丸英二這個孩子，菊丸和不二是很好的朋友，往往好到讓大石和龍馬吃醋，只是菊丸卻不覺得這是什麼大不了的事情，大石對於菊丸的個性沒有辦法，只好任由菊丸去做，大石總是會壓下自己不快的情緒來面對菊丸，菊丸很少會察覺到大石的負面情緒，兩人之間總是要互相體諒和信任，大石會忍讓菊丸的一切，這是每個人都看在眼裡的事情，並不會刻意打擾他們或是勸他們，每對情侶總是有他們的相處方式，沒有人可以刻意改變的。

「秀一郎，你覺得哪個好看？」菊丸拿著東西給大石看。

「英二沒辦法選擇嗎？」大石看見菊丸困擾的樣子。

「嗯！所以秀幫我選。」菊丸用撒嬌的語氣說。

「那麼…我們一人買一個吧！這樣英二就可以都擁有。」大石想到這個計策。

「秀最好了～」菊丸非常的高興。

「呵呵！」大石寵溺的摸摸菊丸的頭。

菊丸知道大石總是非常寵愛自己，所以每次都會刻意做這樣的事情出來，菊丸真的很依賴大石，兩家人都知道他們交往的事情，卻沒有刻意阻止他們兩人，菊丸的好人緣影響到大石家的所有人，大石的爸爸媽媽是真的非常喜歡菊丸，菊丸家的話只要菊丸英二這個最小的孩子開心就好，沒有人會阻止的，大石和菊丸的感情一路走來非常的順利，兩人的感情因此很堅定，有時候他們還是會有吵架的情形出現，只是他們大多很快就會和好，菊丸賭氣的時候大石會盡力去安撫菊丸，菊丸的脾氣大石早已經摸的一清二楚，自然會有方法來好好的安撫菊丸，不會讓他們吵架的情況惡化，避免他們的感情變質，大石不會讓這種情況出現。

逛街過後大石一定會送菊丸回家，菊丸總是很珍惜這段時間，能夠和大石在一起的感覺真的很好，明天上學的時候又可以見面，偶爾假日的時候他們也會約出來一起打球，菊丸很開心可以和對方一起打球，菊丸很喜歡和大石一起打球的感覺，他們總是可以好好的一起切磋球技，大石知道兩人這樣的對決會有很大的進步，而且可以互相知道對方到底有什麼樣的成長，什麼時候需要互補，大石可是會抓的一清二楚，怎麼說他們也交往很久了，大石很容易就可以安撫好菊丸的，況且菊丸可愛的樣子常常讓大石沒有法子生氣起來，菊丸總是會在生氣之後就後悔自己和大石吵架，菊丸知道有時候吵架都是自己一時衝動的情形，大石很多時候都是在包容自己的，菊丸很容易沈溺在大石的懷抱當中，或許就是這樣才會讓菊丸離不開大石的懷抱，反而很依賴大石。

從以前不爽對方到現在依賴對方使菊丸沒有想到的事情，現在兩人能夠成為情侶也是菊丸沒有料到的事情，兩人之間自從變成雙打之後感情就快速的進步，在自己和所有人不知不覺的狀況下成為情人，很多事情菊丸和大石都並沒有察覺到就已經發生了，這點讓大石和菊丸非常的訝異，怎麼說他們並沒有感覺到這件事情的發生，不過既然都發生了他們就順其自然的下去，和對方在一起的感覺真的很好，他們也非常的喜歡。怎麼樣他們都很喜歡這樣的生活和相處模式，不管是不是情侶他們的相處方式都不變，因此才會造成這樣的結果。

「秀一郎，我們去吃東西吧！」菊丸開心的拉著大石的手。

「好。」大石對於菊丸的要求都會同意。

「秀，今天換你選餐廳了。」菊丸知道大石一定會寵他的。

「呵呵！英二今天想要吃什麼？」大石看見菊丸的表情就有底了。

「嘿嘿！」菊丸馬上拉著大石去他想要吃的餐廳。

「真是！」大石的語氣多一分寵溺少一分無奈。

很多時候大石會願意讓菊丸自己去選擇，菊丸很高興大石這樣做，菊丸發現到自己真的是越來越依賴大石，只要是快樂的事情會想要找大石分享，大石也會用他的方式哄菊丸開心，兩人之間的感情是那樣的好，從搭檔到情人之間的感情沒有變化，相處的情形也從未改變，就算不是情侶大石也非常寵愛菊丸，對菊丸非常的好，怎麼說都是從一年級到現在的搭檔，菊丸的個性又非常的小孩子，大石自然而然的和其他人一樣都會寵愛菊丸，網球部的人可都非常的疼愛菊丸，對於菊丸總是會用寵愛的方式去對待菊丸，偶爾手塚也會對菊丸睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，不會太過責罰菊丸，不二的話更不用說，對菊丸非常的好。

「明天見。」大石拍拍菊丸的頭。

「再見。」菊丸有些捨不得。

「晚安，英二。」大石給予一個吻。

「晚安，秀。」菊丸臉紅的進入家門。

菊丸回家後會抱著他的大熊寶寶大五郎訴說今天有多快樂，菊丸會跟自己的玩具大五狼熊寶寶訴說和大石在一起有多快樂，菊丸很高興自己可以和大石在一起並且成為情人，菊丸知道活潑的自己有很多好人緣，大石是非常照顧他的一個人，其實大石對每一個人都很好卻特別的疼愛自己，菊丸對大石來說是非常的特別，一個意想不到又非常特別的人，當初對大石的敵意早已經不復存在，自從和大石搭檔後每天都有自己意想不到的驚喜在身邊，曖昧的情愫早在他們的身邊蔓延開來，在漫漫長夜當中菊丸總是會回想和大石在學校的生活以及一起打球的時間，菊丸很喜歡去回想和大石在一起的時間，那種感覺真的很好又很甜蜜，菊丸想要跟大石一起創造更多屬於他們的回憶。

「我果然還是最喜歡秀了。」菊丸抱著大五郎說。

「不知道秀現在正在做什麼呢？」菊丸抱著娃娃打滾。

大石回到家就開始複習和預習功課，偶爾會分心一下去想別的事情，分心的時候所想的事情大部分是有關菊丸的，交往後大石的腦海滿滿都是菊丸的身影，大石知道自己是那樣的喜歡菊丸，和菊丸在一起的感覺真的很快樂，以前菊丸對大石是有敵意的，後來成為搭檔後感情就變得很好，兩人之間的感情越來越好，後來慢慢的有曖昧的情況出現，直到他們成為情侶之後才發現到自己原來就是愛著對方，他們早已經喜歡上對方，只是他們到現在都沒有感覺，那種感覺早已經存在他們的生活當中，兩人的生活很簡單，有你有我的存在，在大石的生活當中一定有菊丸的存在，大石寵愛菊丸是那樣的理所當然，兩人的互動是那樣的平凡又簡單。

「真是糟糕，都是英二的身影。」大石很難複習功課。

「果然真的很喜歡英二。」大石苦笑。

大石和菊丸很期待明天可以見到面，大石和菊丸總是會不想要分開，回到家後他們就會開始想念對方，每天都想要和對方溺在一起，怎麼樣他們會很想要在一起，大石又非常的疼愛菊丸，菊丸又很依賴大石，很多事情不需要言語就可以了解對方在想什麼，大石很高興自己可以認識菊丸這個人，和菊丸成為情侶後生活多采多姿這是大石沒有想到的事情，至少和菊丸在一起並不是不好的事情，兩人之間的相處模式真的很好，大石和菊丸很高興他們之間的相處方式沒有任何的改變，默契是越來越好讓青學的成績往好的方向提昇，他們雙打的地位可是奠定最好的基礎，青學的所有隊員每個人的個性都非常的強烈，很少會有配合對方的習慣，就算有也是很少的，大石和菊丸可以說是例外中的例外，雖然現在除了他們以外還有人可以替代他們，只是他們並不會把自己的位子讓出來，況且另外兩人也不會想要替代他們。

「小雪～」菊丸看見梅雪馬上撲上去。

「英二，怎麼了？」梅雪馬上抱住菊丸。

「今天陪我打球好嗎？」菊丸馬上請求。

「嗯！可以啊！」梅雪很快就答應下來。

「小雪最好了～」菊丸很開心梅雪答應下來。

「英二很可愛，你的要求我會答應的。」梅雪總是會答應菊丸的要求。

大石看見這樣的情形只是微笑，菊丸的要求所有人都會答應下來，連最冷面的手塚都會答應下來，梅雪是手塚的女友，往往會答應菊丸的要求，菊丸很高興梅雪會答應自己的要求，大石摸摸菊丸的頭，菊丸馬上跟大石撒嬌，梅雪看見這樣的情形只是微笑，然後就離開他們去做自己的事情，大石看見菊丸撒嬌的樣子只是微笑，大石真的很喜歡菊丸撒嬌的樣子，菊丸可愛的樣子讓大石很想要把菊丸給藏起來，可惜的是菊丸本身就是活潑好動的孩子，就算想要藏起來也沒用，大石當然知道這件事情的重要性，因此才願意放菊丸在外頭，只要菊丸願意回到大石的身邊，當然菊丸會回到大石的身邊，菊丸可是很依賴大石的。

「小雪還是好強！！」菊丸看見梅雪正在訓練龍馬。

「是啊！」大石了解菊丸的意思。

菊丸真的很喜歡和梅雪、大石他們兩人打球，菊丸最喜歡打球的對象就是大石，兩人既是雙打也是競爭對手，而梅雪本身就是很強的人所以菊丸很喜歡和梅雪打球，跟梅雪打球一定可以學習到很多的東西，梅雪打球過後一定會跟對手說他的缺點，因此菊丸很喜歡和梅雪打球的原因在這裡，菊丸很喜歡撲到梅雪的身上，梅雪並不介意菊丸撲上自己的身上，大石也習慣菊丸這樣的動作，雖然會吃醋但不會真的生氣。

「我不要啦～」梅雪要閃人之前被龍牙抓包。

「不行！妳今天必須要去醫院。」龍牙直接抓住梅雪的手。

「啊！小雪今天要去醫院…」菊丸看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼。

「哎呀！好久沒有見到這樣的情形。」大石微笑的說。

菊丸知道大石總是和他們在一起，很多時候總是可以見到這樣的情形，菊丸喜歡和大石在一起，菊丸很喜歡待在大石的身邊，大石對每個人都很溫和，因為非常溫和的關係，造成大家都很喜歡大石，菊丸有點討厭對大家都很溫和的大石，每個人對據以的情人都有無形的佔有慾，大石對菊丸也有，菊丸對大石也有，只是表現的方式並不同，他們喜歡對方的優點但也討厭對方的優點，因為那會讓他們非常的吃醋，只要對別人太好他們都會吃醋，可是他們卻很喜歡對方的優點，大石的溫和是菊丸最喜歡的優點，大石很喜歡菊丸活潑可愛的樣子，他們會包容對方的一切，和對方在一起的時間日益增加，兩人越來越有依賴對方的傾向出現，菊丸很高興自己有這樣好的男友，大石可是很寵愛菊丸這個人，愛情就在他們的身上生根發芽。

「秀，我們今天要去哪裡呢？」菊丸好奇的問大石。

「嗯…哪裡都好。」大石很喜歡和菊丸出門。

「今天去探索吧！」菊丸馬上就決定好行程。

「好，英二想要去哪裡都可以。」大石會陪菊丸去他想去的地方。

「秀最好了，我最喜歡秀了。」菊丸很開心可以和大石一起出去玩。

「呵呵！」大石笑笑的看著菊丸。

「大石學長和菊丸學長的感情真好。」龍馬看見這樣的情形說。

「是呢！英二和大石的感情一直以來都很好。」不二把龍馬抱在懷裡。

「龍牙，可不可以不要去啦！？」梅雪求情。

「不行！除非妳想要弦一郎親自送妳去。」龍牙直接搬出對梅雪最恐怖的大魔王來。

「好嘛！我乖乖去複檢就是了嘛！」梅雪一點也不想要讓真田帶她去。

「小雪果然也害怕立海大的真田。」菊丸對於梅雪的反應感到訝異。

「我想小雪只是不想要被真田說教而已。」大石大概知道原因是什麼。

放學過後菊丸開心的牽著大石的手去探險，大石就這樣任由菊丸去帶路，很久以前就了解到菊丸像個小孩子的個性，大石真的很喜歡照顧菊丸這個小孩子，只要看見菊丸開心的笑容大石就會放心許多，不知道從什麼時候開始自己愛上那個笑容，那個很像是陽光卻又很溫暖的笑容，大石對於菊丸的寵愛是一輩子都不會變的，當然菊丸很高興自己可以賴在大石的身邊，然後和大石一直這樣牽手走下去。End


	41. 雨（忍岳）

忍足侑士和向日岳人是很好的一對情侶，忍足對自家的小蘑菇可是非常的疼愛，忍足總是會把他家的小蘑菇呵護的很好，忍足最喜歡的一件事情就是把他家的紅色小蘑菇吃抹乾淨，岳人實在受不了他家的狐狸每一次都把自己吃抹乾淨，可是不得不說忍足還是很疼愛岳人，怎麼說岳人都是忍足最愛的人，兩人之間還是有看不見的牽絆，這是冰帝網球社的成員看出來的事實，網球社裡面還有許多情侶，每對都有很特別的特色，大家早已經不在意那麼多。

「侑士。」岳人看見忍足很高興。

「抱歉，我來晚了。」忍足道歉。

「沒關係，我也才剛到。」岳人已經習慣早到。

「我們去玩吧！」忍足知道跡部集團的遊樂園很好玩。

跡部這次給他們遊樂園的門票，讓他們兩人可以去約會，岳人當然很高興可以去約會，忍足當然會很感謝跡部這樣做，跡部並不是會做出這樣舉動的人，偶爾做出這樣的舉動可是會讓人感動不已，跡部偶爾會給社員們好處，至少大家在比賽的時候可以全力以赴，當然跡部也少不了好處，冰帝的社長不服輸的個性可是大家都知道的，因此大家有的時候會去和跡部討價還價，拿到一些好處。

「岳人，你想要玩什麼？」忍足貼心的問岳人。

「不知道，玩什麼都可以。」岳人開心的說。

「先去玩雲霄飛車吧！」忍足牽起岳人的手走過去。

「好啊！」岳人真的很高興忍足可以陪自己來玩。

「呵呵！」忍足很開心今天可以和岳人約會。

「侑士最好了。」岳人真的很開心。

「當然囉！誰叫我的岳人小親親這麼可愛。」忍足還是一貫的調戲自家的小蘑菇。

「侑士，不要說我可愛！我是男的！」岳人實在很不喜歡別人說自己可愛。

忍足聽見岳人說的話沒有說什麼，只是笑笑的牽著岳人的手走去要玩的遊樂設施那裡，忍足每次都會逗弄岳人這位可愛的小情人，兩人交往到現在只有岳人被逗弄的份，忍足的功力可說是非常的厲害的，岳人根本就說不過忍足，岳人每次反應可愛的樣子真的會讓忍足欲罷不能，那種可愛的樣子對忍足來說是非常的喜歡，岳人是冰帝網球社的一隻可愛小貓，和青學的菊丸一樣，不過這兩隻小貓各有不同，但卻都是很活潑的大貓，往往會讓飼主傷腦筋，怎麼說這兩隻小貓都太過活潑，常會有很多的粉絲來到他們的身邊，這可是會讓飼主吃醋的。

「侑士，下雨了耶！」岳人看見下雨的樣子說。

「是啊！不過這樣別有一番風味。」忍足微笑的說。

「嗯！我們繼續去玩吧！」岳人高興的和忍足一起去玩。

「好，就遵照你的意思。」忍足自然會遵照岳人的意思。

兩人就這樣開開心心的一起去玩，下雨天玩起來也別有一番風味，岳人是不會放過任何可以玩的機會，怎麼說忍足和岳人很難得可以出來約會，忍足總是有很多事情要忙，岳人知道這件事情後從不刻意去要求忍足，因此假日他們真的很少會出來約會，忍足對於這件事情覺得很愧疚，雖然岳人並不是很介意，但是可以感覺到岳人的寂寞，很多時候岳人什麼話都不說，忍足自然也感覺的出來岳人的寂寞，忍足總是會適時的安慰岳人，盡量會和岳人一起出來玩，排遣一下岳人的寂寞，維持一下兩人之間的情感，很努力的增進他們之間的感情。

「今天玩的真愉快。」岳人真的很高興。

「岳人開心就好。」忍足喜歡岳人開心的笑容。

「還好有侑士陪我，我真的很開心。」岳人真的很喜歡和忍足在一起。

「呵呵！今天原本說好要一起出來玩的。」忍足當然知道岳人很開心。

看見岳人開心的樣子忍足真的很開心，只要可以出來約會的時候岳人總是會顯現出開心的樣子，怎麼說忍足都是希望岳人開心，畢竟自己真的很少和岳人約會，對於這點忍足真的很過意不去，總是會盡量帶給岳人開心，讓岳人可以好好的玩耍，忍足可是很疼愛岳人的，兩人可是情侶，非常要好的情侶，雨總是牽引他們之間的情感，讓他們更是接近完整，兩顆心越來越近直到完整，雨的牽引總是會有一種莫名其妙的作用，似乎在引導他們走向更美好的未來，只是很多時候他們會配合對方的一切走到終點。

「侑士，對不起，我沒想到今天會下雨。」岳人可憐兮兮的道歉。

「沒有關係，反正我也是要送你回家。」忍足並不在意這件事情。

「可是，侑士…」岳人不忍心看見忍足淋雨。

「岳人，我沒有淋雨喔！我們是一起撐傘的。」忍足笑笑的對岳人說。

忍足看見岳人不開心的表情只是溫和的安慰，畢竟忍足真的不是很在意這種事情，偶爾也要對岳人體貼一些，岳人可是忍足最親密的情人，忍足自然要體貼這位可愛又單純小調皮的情人，忍足真的很喜歡岳人這位可愛的情人，從一年級第一次見面起忍足就對岳人非常有興趣，後來兩人漸行漸進後走在一起成為情侶，忍足總是會寵愛岳人，大家看見這樣的情形只是微笑，忍足就是岳人的一切，如果失去忍足的話，岳人一定會受不了的，不過忍足真的很受到女性的歡迎，在這點上面岳人總是會吃醋，對於忍足真的不知道該怎麼辦才好。

「今天想吃什麼？」忍足牽起岳人的手。

「嗯…都可以。」岳人沒有什麼挑食。

「那就吃…」忍足想起一家餐廳。

「好啊！」岳人感到很開心。

「我帶你去。」忍足馬上快步走去。

「嗯！」岳人感到很開心。

忍足帶岳人去高級餐廳吃飯，岳人很高興可以去餐廳吃飯，忍足看見岳人開心的表情就不知道要說什麼，忍足很難得看見岳人開心的樣子，忍足很少會看見笑的那麼開心的岳人，很久沒有約會的他們難得出來約會，岳人今天一整天都是開心的樣子，忍足看見這樣的情形知道偶爾還是要出來約會，他們兩人相處的時間真的不多，能夠出來約會的時間真的不多，忍足的解解渴是非常的喜歡岳人這個孩子，總是會努力撮合他們，當然忍足的家人都很喜歡岳人這個孩子的，忍足可是很呵護岳人的。

「好好吃喔～」岳人開心的說。

「呵呵！」忍足笑笑的看著岳人。

「侑士挑的餐廳真棒。」岳人真的很喜歡。

「岳人喜歡就好。」忍足喜歡看岳人的笑容。

忍足看見岳人吃的那麼開心只是微笑，岳人的笑容可是忍足最重要的寶貝，忍足疼愛岳人可是很容易就感覺的到，岳人很喜歡忍足的疼愛，兩人之間的感情是那麼的好，忍足知道他家的小蘑菇是那樣的可愛，活潑可愛的樣子真的很受到大家的歡迎，岳人一直都在待在忍足的保護下長大，一直以來都有很大的成長，只是依賴人的個性還是沒變，畢竟岳人是很黏人的孩子，忍足自然不介意這件事情，因此任由岳人這樣依賴自己，岳人可愛的樣子讓忍足疼愛不已，忍足家可是超級疼愛岳人的。

「明天見，侑士。」岳人很開心的跟忍足說再見。

「嗯！明天見。」忍足確定岳人進入家門。

忍足送岳人回家後就自行回家，忍足知道岳人今天很高興，畢竟他們已經很久沒有好好的約會了，怎麼說忍足最近都沒有時間陪伴岳人，兩人的感情雖然沒有變淡，只是若即若離的距離讓岳人感到很不安，岳人盡量隱瞞自己的不安不讓忍足察覺，岳人不想要讓忍足為難，所以總是獨自承受這些事情，很多時候忍足會有很深的自責，要到大家告訴忍足的時候忍足才會發覺，那時候忍足會有很深的自責，連自己最愛的人的情緒，還要別人告訴他才會發現到這件事情，當然忍足會想辦法，想盡辦法的補償岳人的。

「你回來啦！約會的怎麼樣了？」靜問自己的弟弟。

「還好，挺好玩的。」忍足告訴自己的姊姊。

「是嗎？」靜無所謂的說。

「嗯！」忍足回去自己的房間。

隔天依舊是和平常一樣上課，網球社還是像往常一樣，每天都會發射粉紅光波，單身的人都會很怨念的看著他們，畢竟不管怎麼說正式球員都已經名草有主了，但是他們這些正選球員還是那樣受歡迎，每一位球員的粉絲後援會是那樣的多，只能說冰帝最恐怖的社團就是網球社，領導人可是冰帝集團總裁的獨生子跡部景吾，這個傢伙可是自戀到不行，當然不是沒有人敢吐嘈他的，就是有人敢損這位高高在上的女王，是絕對不怕他的。

「自戀狂，我為什麼要當你們學校一天的交換生？」梅雪不服氣的大吼。

「哼！本大爺想怎麼做就怎麼做！」跡部對於自己表妹的怒吼聲完全沒有聽見。

「你這混蛋！！」梅雪氣到不行。

「本大爺說什麼就是什麼。」跡部不容許反抗的。

「別理小景了，妳又不是不知道小景的個性。」冥戶安慰自己的女性朋友。

「侑士，跡部又做了什麼好事？」岳人不解的問自己的情人。

「動用權力把青學的越前梅雪給請來。」忍足解答。

「跡部也太誇張了吧！」岳人感到不可思議。

「呵呵！我覺得也有好處。」忍足不怎麼在乎。

岳人不懂忍足的意思，不過岳人很清楚青學的經理是一位很強的選手，跡部會這樣把人叫過來或許是想要請她幫忙，岳人知道和梅雪打球一定會進步很多的，忍足大概就是想要表達這個意思，岳人覺得有高手在身邊也是不錯的事情，有的時候和高手過招也是不錯的選擇，可以學到很多東西，岳人並不會討厭梅雪的存在，跡部會把人請來也是有作用的，看見這樣的情形忍足就知道岳人已經很期待想要和梅雪過招。

「侑士、侑士，我們去打球。」岳人開心的叫忍足。

「好、好、好。」忍足看見岳人開心的樣子只是微笑。

「快點嘛！侑士。」岳人已經等不及了。

「知道了，馬上就來。」忍足微笑。

梅雪已經和冥戶組好隊伍準備訓練正選成員，鳳看見這樣的情形多少有點小怨一下跡部，可是卻沒有多說什麼任何反駁的話，因為跡部的命令是不可違抗的，想要違抗跡部的命令就要有心理準備才可以，怎麼說跡部也不是省油的燈，真正生氣起來也是很恐怖的，鳳才不要去惹火自己的社長，誰說女王生氣起來不會很恐怖的，那是錯的，只是會不知道自己是怎麼死的，忍足和岳人可是很高興這麼強的選手當自己的對手，老早就想要和他們較量一次看看，最主要他們兩人都是很強的人，是很值得當對手的人。

「侑士，我好興奮喔！」岳人真的很興奮。

「我也是，真的很興奮。」忍足有種前所未有的感覺。

「唉！小景果然是為了他們。」冥戶有些小抱怨。

「又沒關係，快點開始吧！」梅雪似乎不想要等太久。

跡部滿意的看著眼前的情況，他故意這樣做就是要訓練忍足和岳人，雖然他們兩人在雙打上確實是合作無間，但是在某些方面上還是不行，不然他為什麼要把自己的表妹請來訓練他們，況且梅雪和冥戶配合的總是天衣無縫的，他們兩人從小就玩在一起，一直都是當成雙打選手在訓練，忍足和岳人一定會得到很多的收穫的，絕對是可以學習到很多的東西的，跡部就是要他們學習才會這樣做，當然最主要的目的就是要改善忍足和岳人的缺點，這個缺點不改善不行的，所以才要請梅雪過來做這件事情。

「不好意思，沒有手下留情。」梅雪誠心的道歉。

「沒有關係，我們也學到很多東西。」忍足很感謝梅雪。

「小亮、小亮，你好強喔！跟長太郎在一起都沒那麼強。」岳人感到很開心。

「有嗎？我覺得差不多，大概是已經習慣的關係吧！」冥戶不覺得有什麼問題。

「真的嗎？」岳人懷疑。

「真的是這樣。」冥戶一點也不想要回答岳人的問題。

跡部滿意的看著他們的表現，確定他們應該要改善的地方改善好後，跡部知道自己等下回去的路上一定會領教自己表妹的怒氣，看樣子真的需要請冥戶幫忙一下了，為了忍足和岳人這兩個傢伙，他可是去和青學的手塚交涉很久，不然的話青學怎麼可能願意出借梅雪，手塚可是很寶貝自己的女友的，誰管你是親戚還是朋友都一樣，想要把人借走請和手塚商量一下，不然的話誰都沒有法子可以把梅雪帶走的，想到這裡跡部就不禁火大，畢竟不管怎麼說自己的妹妹要請走還需要人家的同意，那個人還是自己的對手，氣到不行的跡部當然會好好的教訓一下自己的隊員了。

「好棒喔！今天學習到好多喔～」岳人開心的看著自己的另外一半。

「是啊！果然是跡部，用這樣的方式關心我們。」忍足笑笑的說。

岳人聽見忍足的話只是笑笑的沒說什麼，跡部本來就是會用他自己的方式關心他們這些隊員，忍足很高興今天可以和岳人在一起打球，每天這樣的生活對忍足來說是很幸福的，只要可以和自己最愛的小蘑菇在一起就什麼事情都不用擔心，所以今天又是很愉快的一天，對他們來說是的。End


	42. 愛情宣言（手塚&自創）手塚生日賀文

10月7日樅樹(Fir)

花語：高尚

花占卜：您有才華，品德高尚，而且很有責任感，希望為社會出一分力。您有著崇高的理想，要居於領導地位才能發揮您的才華，因此應積極爭取向上，不要因為一時的挫敗，而改變您做人的理想。

花箴言：付出一般的努力，那麼成果也只會是普普通通。

愛情對手塚來說並不是很重要的事情，當然這不是絕對的，手塚和女友梅雪兩人都是冷靜處理感情事情的孩子，很多時候他們都不會刻意的去想太多，最主要兩人都非常的受到歡迎，基本上梅雪對這樣的事情根本就是隔絕很久，除了身邊的人以外很少人知道梅雪很受到歡迎，手塚自然知道女友受歡迎的程度，只是女友不去面對也不去接受，只能說女友的神經真的很大條，非常的遲鈍就是。

「姊姊，又有人家送的禮物了？」龍馬看見櫃子裡面的東西跟梅雪說。

「嗯…要扔掉嗎？」梅雪覺得那些東西又用不到。

「給我吧！剛好是小希想要的東西。」龍馬發現到可以轉送自己的朋友。

「也好。」梅雪沒有任何的意見。

手塚聽見她們的對話覺得女友真的是神經大條到不行，不過也是這樣才可以讓梅雪避掉許多的追求者，手塚的追求者只要不要太過分的話，梅雪倒是會裝做沒有看見這回事，手塚對於梅雪的態度感到佩服，反正女友不在意手塚也不會去在意，從以前手塚就不是很喜歡和愛慕者在一起，儘管自己受到許多的女生愛慕也是一樣，能夠避免的事情手塚都會去避免，一般來說手塚也不太會收下那些禮物，到最後那些禮物都會變成垃圾。

「給你，今年的生日禮物。」梅雪拿出一個禮物給手塚。

「謝謝！」手塚看見梅雪的笑容感到很開心。

「生日快樂。」梅雪親吻手塚的臉頰。

「謝謝。」手塚多少有些臉紅。

「走吧！我們回家吧！」梅雪微笑的說。

「好。」手塚當然沒有意見。

梅雪看見自己男友開心的樣子只是微笑，其實自己的男友很知足，總是一點點的小東西就可以滿足自己的男友，這點梅雪很清楚，他們之間的愛情到底是什麼樣子的愛情，可是讓梅雪想了很久，不過梅雪知道他們之間的愛情宣言很簡單，就是要對方開心幸福就可以，這是他們想要的生活，當然梅雪會努力做到讓自己的男友高興，也盡量不要讓自己的男友擔心自己，不管怎麼說他們都已經在一起了，所以當然不可以讓對方擔心。

「明天一起出去玩？」手塚問梅雪。

「當然好囉！」梅雪很開心可以和手塚一起出去。

「妳想要去哪裡？」手塚問自己的女友。

「這個嘛…明天出門再說囉！」梅雪笑笑的回答手塚的問題。

手塚知道梅雪並沒有特地的想要去哪裡，只要梅雪開心手塚都沒有什麼問題，梅雪並不太會要手塚請自己或是怎樣，除非梅雪覺得有必要才會這樣做，手塚知道自從自己和梅雪開始交往後喜歡自己的女生偶爾會去找梅雪麻煩，梅雪對那些女生有很不好的印象，對於那些女生梅雪總是會好好的對付她們，讓那些女生知難而退，自然到最後都沒有人敢去惹梅雪，惹到梅雪可是比惹到不二還要恐怖，這是大家體認到的事實，手塚也很高興自己可以很清淨的處理感情的事情，怎麼說手塚都不喜歡身邊圍繞太多的女性就是。

「幹嘛一早就來，龍牙直接闖入我房間，害我沒有辦法專心彈琴。」梅雪不高興的看著自己的男友。

「抱歉！已經習慣了，昨天也忘記約時間。」手塚對於這件事感到很抱歉。

「姊姊，我出門了。」龍馬打開門說。

「路上小心。」梅雪知道龍馬是要和小希、亞矢一起去玩。

梅雪看見手塚的樣子只是微笑，其實梅雪並沒有真的很生氣，只是不解為什麼要這麼早來而已，況且今天自己一整天都沒有人約，根本不需要這樣早到自己的面前報到，梅雪也清楚既然可以好好約會的話，那就好好的和手塚一起去約會，梅雪多少也很期待這件事情，畢竟自己真的很少可以和手塚一起出門，平常假日梅雪都是和冥戶一起出門遊玩的，或是去神奈川找真田他們。

「嘛！既然你都來了，那就出門吧！」梅雪看見這樣的情形講。

「嗯！」手塚點頭。

對於手塚來說可以一起出去約會是不錯的事情，手塚很清楚梅雪在假日的時候都會和冰帝的冥戶一起出門遊玩，這個星期的週末前剛好是自己的生日，所以梅雪才會決定要一起好好的出去玩，手塚的生日剛好是在星期四，過了兩天就是週末，梅雪才會做這樣的決定出來，當然手塚一點也不反對梅雪的決定，至少自己可以好好的和梅雪一起出門遊玩，假日他們倆人可以很少約會的，各自在家裡做自己的事情還差不多，當然梅雪會選擇和其他人出去或是去親戚家，這是他們之間不一樣的習慣。

「我還以為你會不喜歡來書店。」梅雪突然說出這句話。

「還好，我很喜歡看書。」手塚確實很喜歡看書。

「你都快要變成老頭子了，沒有什麼興趣可言。」梅雪對於這件事小小的抱怨。

「假日的生活習慣就是爬山，或是在家裡看書。」手塚把自己常做的事情說出來。

「那麼下次去釣魚好了，反正上次野外旅行你也有看過我釣魚。」梅雪很喜歡郊外的風景。

「好呀！我很喜歡去郊外，能去的話當然是最好的。」手塚很高興自己的女友想要去郊外。

梅雪笑笑的沒有說話，小時候每次要練習網球的時候，她的教練總是會把自己和冥戶丟到郊外去，差點沒有變成野外求生訓練就已經是不錯的現象，高地或是任何野外的訓練都有助於他們網球方面的發展，不過這也造就梅雪和冥戶野外求生的技巧很厲害，只能該說自己的教練根本就是故意這樣做，很喜歡折磨他們兩個小鬼頭，當然南次郎和慎太可是很高興他們的教練這樣做。

「我們現在就去郊外好了，我很想要釣魚。」手塚說出這句話。

「好呀！不過用具的話要怎麼辦？這樣還要回家一趟。」梅雪想到就不太想要回家。

「回家拿吧！我也要回家拿。」手塚微笑的說。

「好吧！只好回家拿了。」梅雪投降。

當他們去過書店買了自己想要買的書後，手塚決定去郊外走走，找個溪邊來小小的比賽一下釣魚，梅雪聽見手塚的建議並沒有說什麼，難得出來約會就讓手塚開心一下，梅雪知道自己已經好久沒有釣魚了，不知道技術有沒有退步就是，釣魚也是一種生活樂趣，手塚可是難得表現出他的生活樂趣，梅雪覺得自己的男友偶爾還是會這樣有心思，其實和手塚出來一點也不無聊，能夠和手塚在一起真的很幸福，至少梅雪有這樣的感覺，只要兩人做同樣的事情梅雪就可以感覺到這樣的幸福，當然手塚也是一樣的，那種不可言喻的幸福。

「這裡挺好的，不知道是否可以釣到魚？」手塚觀察一下環境。

「一定可以的，不知道技術有沒有退步？」梅雪記得自己已經好久沒有釣魚了。

「一定不會退步的，說不定會贏我。」手塚聽見梅雪說的話笑笑的說。

「誰知道呢！說不定你會贏我喔！」梅雪對於這件事沒有特別的感覺。

「呵呵！這樣感覺很幸福。」手塚突然說出這句話。

「是呀！的確是很幸福。」梅雪有同感。

手塚發現到自己對愛情的宣言就是那樣的簡單，能夠和自己喜歡的人在一起，不管做什麼事情都是非常開心的，自然每次和梅雪在一起手塚可以很放鬆的待在梅雪的身邊，簡單的幸福就是他們之間的愛情宣言，不需要過多的言語就可以達成他們想要幸福，簡單的幸福最適合他們倆人，很多事情確實不需要過多的言語就可以形成很多的幸福，他們愛情宣言真的很簡單，可以用動作表現出來，不需要太多的言語去規範自己，能夠在對方的面前表現出最真實的自我是最好的事情，也是最幸福的事情。End


	43. 大野狼和小蘑菇（忍岳）岳人生日賀文

9月12日鐵線蓮(Clematis)

花語：心之美

花占卜：您有一顆純良的心，從不懂欺騙別人，單純地尋求一種如父母般愛護您的友情或愛情。您天生直覺敏銳，幫助您很快找到意中人，但您容易被甜言蜜語誘惑，走上危險的道路。

花箴言：當愛火在心中燃點時，是最具光芒亦最具殺傷力的。

忍足這位老狐狸最鍾愛的小蘑菇可是岳人，只有在岳人的面前忍足就會不小心化成大野狼的樣子把小蘑菇給吃掉，這點讓岳人實在不知道要怎樣生氣才好，怎麼說岳人都很喜歡忍足，可是很討厭忍足老是把自己拖到床上去運動，冰帝出身的老狐狸可不是好惹得角色，這點岳人可是非常的清楚，不過和忍足在一起真的很快樂，岳人知道忍足身為醫生是非常的忙碌，所以並不會刻意的去吵忍足，只會乖乖的在家裡把自己的事情給做完，然後乖乖的等待忍足回家，這是岳人每天的習慣，也是忍足刻意養成的習慣。

「侑士好慢喔！今天說好要快點回來的。」岳人看著家門自言自語。

岳人有些哀怨的看著時鐘，畢竟自己的愛人答應自己的時間要回來，可是現在卻沒有出現在自己的面前，想到這裡岳人就感到很不高興，怎麼說岳人都很不喜歡忍足在答應自己的時間卻沒有回家的狀態，這樣對於岳人來說一點也不好，岳人可不喜歡忍足不回家，這樣表示忍足不要自己了，忍足有加班的話就會告訴自己，可是現在卻沒有消息，讓岳人多少有些哀怨，怎麼說岳人都希望自己最喜歡的人出現在自己的面前，不然的話自己一定會開始亂想的，誰叫忍足的前科真的很多。

「侑士今天真的不打算回來了嗎？已經超過時間了。」岳人感到很傷心。

「我家的岳人小親親在想我了嗎？」忍足回到家把自己最愛的人抱在懷裡。

「侑士，你好慢喔！」岳人忍不住抱怨。

「對不起，因為有些事情耽擱了。」忍足馬上開口跟自己的寶貝道歉。

「侑士會不會不要我？」岳人很擔心這件事。

「不會的，我怎麼可能會不要你呢？你是我最寶貝的愛人。」忍足才不會不要自己最愛的戀人。

忍足非常的寶貝岳人，因為岳人是自己最寶貝的情人，他們已經在國外註冊結婚，忍足是醫生的關係上班時間有些不固定，岳人自然知道這件事情，而且忍足的身邊有很多漂亮的女護士，這點又讓岳人擔心很久，醫院裡面的女護士都很喜歡忍足，看見這樣的情形讓岳人真的不知道要說什麼，當然忍足還有自知之明知道自己不可以去碰觸那些女生，不然他家的岳人小親親會吃醋的。

「我可愛的岳人小親親，你是我的專屬小蘑菇，我是你專屬的大野狼。」忍足親吻岳人。

「嗯！侑士對我最好了，我要當侑士的小蘑菇，侑士要當我的大野狼。」岳人很高興忍足會一輩子在他的身邊。

忍足很清楚自己一定是岳人的大野狼，自己最疼愛的小蘑菇是絕對不會離開自己的，忍足也不會因為自己最愛的人不在自己的身邊就外遇、出軌，忍足知道自己一輩子愛的人就是岳人，不然的話當初和自己的家裡那樣的堅持就沒有意義，岳人是自己絕對不可以失去的寶貝，他們可以領養孩子或是利用科技的關係擁有一個孩子，忍足早已經把這些都考量在內，根本就不需要岳人去擔心那麼多，只要岳人可以開開心心的過日子，忍足就會非常的開心。

忍足侑士和向日岳人是很好的一對情侶，忍足對自家的小蘑菇可是非常的疼愛，忍足總是會把他家的小蘑菇呵護的很好，忍足最喜歡的一件事情就是把他家的紅色小蘑菇吃抹乾淨，岳人實在受不了他家的大野狼每一次都把自己吃抹乾淨，可是不得不說忍足還是很疼愛岳人，怎麼說岳人都是忍足最愛的人，兩人之間還是有看不見的牽絆，因為這個牽絆不會讓他們失去對方，不管怎樣忍足都不會放棄自己最愛的人，這是忍足的堅持。

「能後和侑士在一起我真的很快樂喔！侑士對我最好了。」岳人開心的對忍足說。

「我也是，能夠和岳人小親親在一起我也很快樂，所以呀！我不會放開我最愛的小蘑菇的。」忍足把岳人抱在懷裡。

大野狼和小蘑菇會永遠的在一起，忍足不會放開岳人的手，不管怎樣都會好好的和岳人在一起，只要可以和自己最愛的人在一起，不管用什麼方法忍足都不會放棄的，畢竟那是忍足唯一的心願，也是忍足最想要的心願，現在已經實現讓忍足感到很開心，此生當中最重要的心願已經達成，忍足當然會很開心，岳人會永遠的待在忍足的身邊，岳人可是忍足專屬的小蘑菇，這點是不會改變的。End


	44. 寶貝（周龍）龍馬生日賀文、聖誕賀文

12月24日檞寄生(Mistletoe)

花語：耐性

花占卜：您有很好的意志力，不為任何誘惑所動，有堅定人生目標。您有克服困難的魄力，耐心地等待時機，不會輕言放棄。要注意，您最大的敵人就是自滿，高傲的人容易離群，孤掌難鳴是失敗的導火線。

花箴言：自大的人是不會擁有玫瑰色的瑰麗人生。

龍馬是不二的寶貝，這是大家都知道的事情，不二寵愛龍馬根本就是到了溺愛的地步，這是大家都看得出來的事情，龍馬也知道不二很寵自己，每次不二對自己總是會百般的疼愛，只要自己的要求不是很過分不二都可以達到，大家看見這樣的情形都會心一笑，很高興不二這樣寵愛龍馬，龍馬的哥哥姊姊也很高興不二這樣寵愛龍馬，現在龍馬已經成為不二專屬的寶貝，誰都不可以搶走不二的寶貝，就算是不二的朋友也是一樣。

「這次平安夜想要去哪裡？」不二問自己的小情人。

「哪裡都可以，只要跟你就好。」龍馬的回答很隨心所欲。

平安夜是龍馬的生日，不二當然要好好的幫龍馬慶祝一下，雖然說龍馬不是那種很愛熱鬧的孩子，不過生日就是應該要慶祝一下，加上隔天又是聖誕節，所以可以好好的狂歡一下，不二可是會牽起龍馬的手去龍馬平常想要去的地方，遊樂園什麼的不二也很喜歡帶龍馬去，但是不二知道最好的事情就是去懈寄生底下親吻，這樣傳說他們就可以永遠在一起，或是看見初雪他們也可以永遠在一起，不二可是很相信這種傳說，龍馬倒是沒有什麼感覺，只是覺得可以和不二在一起真的很快樂。

「我還以為你想要我去你家。」龍馬看見不二把自己帶到商店街的樣子說。

「呵呵！我本來是想這樣做的，但是家裡有人在。」不二笑笑的說。

「那很好呀！表示說你不能對我做什麼。」龍馬可是很高興不二家裡有人的。

「哪有這樣的，龍馬好狠心喔！」不二馬上哀怨的看著自家的情人。

「難道說我們在一起一定要做那些事情嗎？」龍馬不是很高興的問。

「當然不是囉！只要可以和龍馬在一起，我就很快樂。」不二安撫龍馬的情緒。

不二帶龍馬去買他想要的東西，龍馬看見這樣的情形感到很開心，或許兩人都是天才的關係所以知道對方到底想要什麼東西，很多事情不是他們這些天才可以放在眼裡的，不二覺得自己可以認識龍馬是一件很開心的事情，龍馬就像是一隻小貓一樣好逗弄，不過不要太過於，不然的話就算是可愛的小貓也會反咬你一口的，看見這樣的情形不二當然會適當的安撫自家的小貓，龍馬可是很驕傲的小孩，很多事情都不太會依賴人，不二會適時的去幫助龍馬，讓龍馬可以不需要擔心的好好成長。

「這次買的禮物龍馬很喜歡呢！」不二開心的對龍馬說。

「當然，你好像也很喜歡我送的禮物。」龍馬有些好奇的看著不二。

「因為是龍馬送的呀！只要是龍馬送的我都喜歡。」不二微笑的對龍馬說。

「你喜歡就好。」龍馬害羞的別過頭來。

不二看見龍馬害羞的樣子只是微笑，因為龍馬害羞的樣子真的是超級可愛的，不二很喜歡看龍馬可愛的樣子，怎麼說龍馬都是不二最疼愛的寶貝，從自己第一眼見到這位可愛的小學弟後，不二就真的喜歡上龍馬，希望可以和龍馬在一起，直到自己好不容易把龍馬給追到手，兩人就這樣可以過的很幸福的日子，不二不會刻意的去束縛龍馬，不二知道龍馬是很需要自由的，要是把可愛的小貓圈養起來的話，小貓可是會受不了的，所以不管怎樣不二都不會做出這樣的動作出來，畢竟不二也是像風一樣需要自由的人，龍馬想要安定的家庭不二是會帶給龍馬的，兩個人在某些方面是多少有些契合，當然這點是不可否認的。

「龍馬，聽說在懈寄生下親吻的情侶會長長久久喔！」不二親吻龍馬。

「唔…」龍馬多少有些傻眼。

「我還知道一個傳說喔！」不二開心的像是偷腥過的貓咪。

「什麼傳說。」龍馬對於眼前的人實在不知道要怎樣面對才好。

「一起看見初雪的情侶，只要許下願望的話，會永遠在一起。」不二看見已經下雪的樣子說。

「嗯…」龍馬有些臉紅。

不二總是喜歡逗弄龍馬臉紅的樣子，龍馬對於眼前的棕熊實在是不知道要說什麼，每次都很喜歡逗弄自己，看見這樣的情形龍馬也不知道要怎樣去反駁，每次遇到不二的挑逗龍馬真的不知道要怎樣去反抗，雖然說自己也樂意享受這樣的情趣，可是有時候看見每次都被逗弄的是自己，龍馬多少還是會覺得很不甘心，自己在不二的身邊根本就反抗不了不二，龍馬的內心當中多少也不想要反抗不二，所以才會造成不二每次都有辦法挑逗成功。

「我們明年還要一起過聖誕節以及我的生日。」龍馬說出自己的心願。

「當然，我們會這樣一直過下去的。」不二自然會答應龍馬的願望。

對於龍馬來說可以和自己心愛的人一起過聖誕節和自己的生日就是最好的禮物，不二總是會帶給龍馬不一樣的驚喜讓龍馬感到很開心，龍馬很高興自己有個心思縝密的情人，每年的生日總是會給自己不一樣的驚喜，和不二在一起的日子龍馬真的很開心，龍馬總是會用很珍惜的方式去珍惜他們在一起的日子，不二當然也知道龍馬的心思，不二也很珍惜他們兩人在一起的時間，不管怎樣能夠在一起那麼久總是會有原因的，看見龍馬開心的樣子不二當然也會很開心，不二可是希望自己的小貓可以這樣永遠的開心呢！End


	45. 花火（忍岳）

9月12日鐵線蓮(Clematis)

花語：心之美

花占卜：您有一顆純良的心，從不懂欺騙別人，單純地尋求一種如父母般愛護您的友情或愛情。您天生直覺敏銳，幫助您很快找到意中人，但您容易被甜言蜜語誘惑，走上危險的道路。

花箴言：當愛火在心中燃點時，是最具光芒亦最具殺傷力的。

忍足最近在想一件事情，他家的小蘑菇有點悶悶不樂的，忍足想要帶他去走走，不然看見自家的小蘑菇老是悶在家裡也不是辦法，向日那原本漂亮的紅色頭髮最近有些黯淡無光，忍足可不想要看見自家的小蘑菇沒有精神的樣子。

「岳人，這幾天有祭典，要不要一起去逛逛？」忍足擔心的問著自己的同居人。

「好啊！」聽見可以出去玩向日感到很開心。

「那就今天晚上一起去。」忍足看見向日開心的樣子只是微笑。

「沒問題。」向日點頭。

忍足先去做自己的事情，準備等到晚上的時候和向日一起去逛祭典，向日聽見今天晚上可以出去感到很開心，向日記得浴衣放在櫃子當中，馬上就去翻箱倒櫃的找，聽見向日正在翻箱倒櫃的樣子忍足只是微笑，等等應該可以聽見向日找到浴衣的大叫聲。

忍足安心的把所有醫院的報告給打完，那些報告可是非常的重要，忍足要是沒做完可是會被院長罵，忍足有時候覺得自己當醫生並不是很好的選擇，因為讓自己的情人總是被自己給冷落，每次看見向日沒有精神的樣子，忍足就覺得自己不是很好的情人。

「侑士、侑士，我找到浴衣了。」向日開心的過去書房找忍足。

「那很好，我們晚上就可以穿浴衣出門。」忍足看見向日開心的樣子只是微笑。

「嗯！我很期待晚上可以和侑士一起出門。」向日真的很期待可以出門去。

「好，我會跟你一起出門。」忍足一定會和向日一起出門。

晚上忍足已經把所有的東西都用好，然後和向日一起出門去，向日看見忍足已經把東西用好的樣子感到很開心，換好浴衣兩人就牽起對方的手一起離開，忍足喜歡牽著向日的手，向日感覺的出來忍足是那樣的溫柔，忍足對待向日是那樣的溫柔。

「侑士、侑士，我們去買那個。」向日指著他想要過去的小攤子。

「好、好、好。」忍足牽著向日走了過去。

他們兩人出色的外表可是吸引許多人，忍足和向日已經習慣這樣的場面，他們根本不會去理會那些人，只是去做自己想要做的事情，向日知道自己穿上比較中性的衣服會看起來比較女性一點，這樣待在忍足的身邊就不用擔心忍足會被搶走，當然忍足並不會去擔心向日被其他男性給搶走。

「侑士，你看！是煙火耶！」向日開心的看著天空。

「是呀！」忍足看見煙火只是微笑。

「侑士，明年我們再一起過來，好不好？」向日開心的要求忍足。

「當然好囉！只要岳人說的都可以。」忍足馬上就答應自己最愛的人。

忍足可是很疼愛向日的，只要向日想要做什麼忍足都會答應，畢竟對忍足來說向日是很重要的伴侶，因此不管怎樣忍足都會保護好自己的小蘑菇，對於忍足來說自己想要和向日在一起，就會好好的和向日在一起，不管家裡的人說什麼都不會分開的，現在他們已經衝破那個關卡，可以好好的在一起。

向日開心的看著頭頂上的花火，向日覺得今天真的很開心，忍足肯陪他一起出來就可以讓向日感到很開心，忍足是個大忙人，很好能夠抽出時間陪伴向日，對象日來說可以出來玩的日子真的很好。

忍足看見向日那樣高興就知道今天出門是對的，而且可以和向日一起欣賞這美麗的花火的確是不錯的選擇，能夠看見向日恢復笑容的樣子忍足的確是很開心，誰叫他家的小蘑菇只要笑起來非常的漂亮，讓忍足動心不已。End


	46. 約會（鳳冥）冥戶生日賀文

9月29日蘋果花(Apple)

花語：名聲

花占卜：心地善良的您，為大家帶來清新爽朗的氣氛；由於缺乏自信，對人總是言聽計從，您看來柔弱，實際上是外柔內剛，不會輕易妥協。您愛情存有幻想，希望被寵愛和追求，私底下其實早已有了主張。

花箴言：對待愛情要真心真意，虛情假意只會自討苦吃。

冥戶和鳳是交往很久的情侶，他們偶爾會出去約會，鳳很喜歡和冥戶約會，那時候可以看見冥戶不一樣的表情，鳳真的很喜歡，冥戶和鳳在一起的時候總是會有很多不一樣的表情，鳳很喜歡看冥戶那些表情。

冥戶所有的樣子鳳都想要記錄下來，對鳳來說冥戶真的很重要，因此鳳才會想把冥戶所有的一切都給記錄下來，鳳覺得自己一定可以把冥戶所有的表情都記錄下來，對於鳳而言冥戶真的很重要。

「冥戶學長。」鳳正想要從二年級的教室走到三年級的教室的時候看見冥戶正在走廊外面講電話。

「好，這個星期的檢查我會請假陪妳去的，妳就不要跟上次一樣昏倒嚇死所有人就好。」鳳聽見冥戶正在和某人說話的樣子。

「嗯！再見。」鳳好不容易等冥戶掛上電話。

「冥戶學長，你在跟誰講電話？」鳳有些好奇的問。

冥戶聽見鳳的問句沒有多說什麼，鳳看見冥戶沒有回答自己的樣子大概知道是跟誰在說話，鳳實在是不喜歡冥戶不告訴自己的樣子，因為牽扯到隱私的關係所以鳳沒有過問那麼多。

冥戶看了一下鳳後緩緩的開口，「我剛剛在跟小梅說話。」

「要陪小梅姊去做檢查。」鳳聽見這句話表示了然的點頭，依稀自己好像有聽見要做檢查的樣子。

「是呀！那傢伙說沒人可以陪她，要我陪她去。」冥戶只是簡單的說出這句話。

「那…」鳳突然發現有些事情自己說不出口來。

「放心，不是我生日那天，那天放學後還是可以去約會。」冥戶知道鳳的心思。

「太好了，冥戶學長你真好。」鳳聽見這句話感到很開心。

冥戶聽見鳳說這句話只是微笑沒有多說什麼，因為自己生日當天只有鳳才會這樣熱心的慶祝，其他人的話只是會給自己一個驚喜當禮物，冥戶已經不會特別期待是什麼樣子的驚喜，每年他們的驚喜都可以讓冥戶驚訝很久，而且大家一定會放冥戶和鳳一起去約會。

鳳很高興冥戶生日那天沒有什麼事情，自己正好打算要和冥戶放學的時候去約會，大家並不會刻意的打擾他們，鳳覺得自己可以和冥戶在一起真的很好，鳳很開心自己的情人是冥戶。

「冥戶學長，我很期待跟你約會。」鳳在冥戶生日當天說出這句話來。

「嗯！我也很期待，謝謝你今天可以陪我。」冥戶很高興今天鳳可以陪伴自己。

鳳看見冥戶開心的樣子感到很高興，鳳就是想要看見冥戶開心的樣子才和冥戶出來約會，冥戶當然也清楚鳳的心思，畢竟他們交往有一段時間了，該有的默契還是存在的，況且他們兩人又是冰帝絕佳的雙打選手。

「可以看見冥戶學長開心的樣子，我真的好滿足喔！」鳳真的非常的高興。

「真是的，你這麼容易就滿足。」冥戶看見鳳開心的樣子實在不知道要說什麼。

「嘿嘿！」鳳開心的牽起冥戶的手一起走在路上。

「呵呵！」看見鳳開心的樣子冥戶也很高興。

冥戶覺得自己的生日這天還是要有奉陪自己慶祝會比較好，雖然其他人也是會有自己的心意，可是不曉得為什麼就是和鳳在一起過會比較開心，或許是因為鳳是自己的情人的關係，冥戶覺得和鳳交往真的是很快樂的事情，鳳所做的事情可以讓冥戶感到很幸福，冥戶很開心可以和鳳交往，希望可以一直幸福下去。End


	47. 別怕我傷心(真幸)幸村生日賀文

3月5日矢車菊(CornFlower)

花語：幸福

花占卜：寬厚仁慈的您，對人總是熱情大方、心胸廣闊，不會計較別人的過錯，以真心待人，因此深受大家愛戴。您亦享受和諧的生活，知足常樂，沐浴在幸福之中。

花箴言：懂得知足，是人生最大的幸福。

真田還記得那時候幸村昏倒進入醫院後自己是什麼樣子，著急、不安、心慌等等負面情緒馬上出現在自己的身上，如同聽見自己最愛、最親密的人出事情的時候是一樣的感覺，而幸村在真田的內心當中就有這樣的地位。

真田不想再次體會那樣的感覺，因為曾經差點失去過自己最疼愛的親人，沒想到自己最愛的人也是同樣的症狀而倒下，那時候的真田一度非常的痛苦，幸村都看在眼裡，自然很心疼真田。

「弦一郎，我真的沒事啦！」幸村看見真田照顧自己的樣子有些心疼。

「我知道，只是我會擔心。」真田擔心幸村的病才剛好沒多久又會發作。

「你總是這樣，老是把我當很柔弱的人。」幸村無奈的看著真田。

「對不起，是我擔心太多了。」真田對此不知道要怎麼說。

幸村知道這是真田的傷口，真田總是對他說別怕他傷心，但還是可以看得出來不管做什麼真田對自己總是小心翼翼，幸村雖然很高興自己被真田疼入手心中，卻不怎麼喜歡真田小心翼翼的掩藏自己的傷口。

幸村知道自己昏倒住院的事情對真田來說打擊真的很大，每次看真田那樣不厭其煩的陪伴自己，幸村多少很高興卻還是很擔心真田，很多時候幸村不是沒有感覺，他知道真田害怕失去，害怕失去自己。

曾經有位真田最疼愛的妹妹，也因為同樣的病情差點離開他，在鬼門關前走了不曉得幾回，因此對待幸村是那樣的小心翼翼，深怕會重蹈覆轍，卻忘記幸村野是會擔心自己。

「弦一郎，不要老是這樣，我知道你擔心我，我會好好照顧自己。」幸村不想要看見真田逞強的樣子。

「我知道你會好好的照顧自己，是我自己過不去，讓你擔心了，很抱歉，精市。」真田輕輕的嘆了一口氣。

「你要是這樣被龍馬他們知道會笑你的。」幸村想起來真田有位遠房親戚的孩子，剛好也是真田疼愛的小表弟。

「那肯定會被笑的很慘，我真是太鬆懈了。」真田可是很清楚龍馬那個孩子的個性。

幸村住院期間龍馬天天過來報到，從美國回來的龍馬第一個想見的家人和朋友就是他們，幸村的妹妹可是龍馬的超級好友，是僅有幾個可以觸碰龍馬身體的女生，另外一位就是芥川慈郎的妹妹。

這可是讓朋香和櫻乃羨慕的要死，龍馬可是和那兩位超級好友特別好，每天下課不厭其煩的過來找真田和幸村就是這個原因，偶爾會跟他們請教功課，真田和幸村特別疼龍馬。

真田知道現在幸村的身體已經好很多，自己只要聽從醫生的交代好好的照顧幸村就可以，不需要太多的擔心，也盡量讓自己不要造成幸村的負擔，不然幸村的壓力會很大。

「還好弦一郎知道適可而止，不然我壓力好大，弦一郎對我最好了。」幸村俏皮的說出這句話。

「真是，你乖乖的照醫生的吩咐做的話，我就不會這樣做。」真田無奈的拍拍幸村的頭。

「醫生的吩咐呀~~~」幸村現在知道好友為什麼那麼討厭醫生的吩咐，需要很多人盯著的原因。

「你唷！別亂來就好，讓大家擔心你可就太鬆懈了。」真田無奈的說出自己的口頭禪來。

面對幸村這個人真田總是很無奈，或許是因為和自己最疼愛的表妹太過相似，也或許是因為自己真的很喜歡幸村，雖然希望幸村不要擔心自己，別怕自己因為他的事情而傷心，但交往中的兩人，擁有默契的兩人，卻深知對方的心裡在想什麼。

畢竟已經交往那麼久了，又是青梅竹馬的存在，他們很清楚對方的個性，知道對方會怎樣，幸村知道真田是在自責，自責自己沒有早點發現到狀況，傷心自己深受痛苦，這些幸村都知道。

「精市，別怕我傷心，我沒事，別擔心。」真田握起幸村的手說，他不希望幸村擔心自己。

「我知道，可以的話希望弦一郎不要逞強。」幸村真的希望真田不要逞強。

「我答應你。」真田親吻幸村的額頭。

「嗯！」幸村盪漾起一抹微笑。

幸村很開心真田是那樣的疼愛自己，真田對自己的照顧幸村都看在眼裡，自己早已經把心託付給這個人，為了他不管做什麼事情幸村都會接受，幸村始終相信真田會保護他、疼愛他一輩子。

很愛、很愛對方，所以捨不得對方傷心難過，幸村知道自己的狀況讓真田擔心了好一段時間，現在自己要好好恢復精神才可以，這樣真田才不會一直擔心自己，要是讓真田一直擔心自己，幸村真的會過意不去。

「別去想太多了，從現在起你自己好好注意，我就不會擔心。」真田看見幸村的表情就大概知道幸村在想什麼。

「嗯！我會好好注意，不讓你擔心。」幸村知道自己一定要好好的照顧好自己，以免又讓自己心愛的人傷心難過。

真田知道幸村答應自己的事情一定會做到，他們不僅僅是對手、好友、情人，更是生活中不可或缺的一份子，唯一讓自己放在心上的人，幸村不會再讓真田傷心難過，會健健康康的陪在真田的身邊一輩子。

幸村覺得生病過後自己真的很怕失去真田，對自己而言真田是那樣重要的人，自己不可以再讓真田擔心、難過，同時自己更想要享受真田對自己的寵愛，他們兩人不管發生什麼事情都會共同去面對，然後度過未來的每一天。End


	48. 女王與小綿羊(跡慈)慈郎生日賀文

5月5日鈴蘭

花語：織弱

花占卜：您對自己缺乏自信，討厭自己害羞的性情，但有時又會不自覺地心跳面紅，令您煩燥不已。其實您心裏面也有大膽的衝動，只要您有堅定的信念，一定可以改變自己的形象。

花箴言：戀愛除了本身要有熱情外，也需要有自信。

跡部可是冰帝學園公認的女王，而這位女王有一位很可愛的寵物，那個寵物可是讓跡部寵愛不已，網球部的人都知道跡部非常的疼寵他，至於為什麼會這麼疼寵大家就不得而知。

跡部也從未告訴過任何人自己為什麼那樣寵愛慈郎，那是跡部的隱私大家也不好去打聽，只知道他們兩人是從小一起長大的青梅竹馬，自從跡部從英國回來後，兩人就一直在一起。

「小景，慈郎那傢伙又跑到哪裡去了？」冥戶找不到今天要當值日的慈郎只好問跡部。

「正在部長室睡覺，找個學弟幫忙他。」跡部才不捨自家的小綿羊去做那些事情。

「小景，你太寵慈郎了。」冥戶聽見這句話只是搖頭。

「哼！這是本大爺的事情，你管的著。」跡部知道冥戶只是好意的關心。

「我是管不著，別讓小梅知道的好。」冥戶覺得女性友人要是知道可是會傷腦筋。

「本大爺的隱私需要她過問嗎？我答應過她會照顧好慈郎，就不會失約。」跡部只是這樣說。

冥戶聽見這句話聳肩沒有回答，跡部的確是答應過他們會照顧好慈郎，看樣子根本不需要太過擔心，慈郎有跡部那傢伙寵著，很多事情跡部都會動用他的權力不讓慈郎去動手，根本就是把慈郎照顧的太好了。

對此冥戶當然沒有話說，慈郎和跡部的感情很好不需要他們擔心，而且慈郎總愛跟在跡部的身邊，也沒人有膽子欺負跡部最愛的人，慈郎可是他們公認是跡部的寵物。

「慈郎，醒醒，本大爺事情用好了，該回家了。」跡部把慈郎搖醒。

「好…」慈郎一副睡眼惺忪的回答。

跡部看見慈郎一臉睡臉惺忪的樣子只是微笑，跡部知道慈郎本身就很愛睡，只要不叫醒他的話會睡一整天，跡部大多都任由他睡，跡部很寵慈郎的事情大家都很清楚。

慈郎自己也知道跡部很寵自己，慈郎不會太過分，跡部覺得慈郎可以說是沒什麼要求，自己給什麼他就收什麼，大多不會去考慮太多，這樣的情形讓跡部實在不知道要說什麼。

慈郎已經習慣跡部的寵愛方式，除了網球這項運動外，慈郎很少會去堅持什麼，而且跡部又對自己那麼好，什麼事情都不需要太擔心，慈郎可以盡情的跟跡部撒嬌，這是慈郎最高興的一點。

「小景，今天在你家過夜好不好？」慈郎一邊打呵欠一邊說。

「本大爺會說不行嗎？」跡部挑眉看了一下慈郎。

「才不會呢！小景最好了。」慈郎開心的跟跡部撒嬌。

「你是本大爺最喜歡的人，本大爺哪會拒絕。」跡部是不會拒絕慈郎的要求。

跡部是絕對不會拒絕慈郎，這是他們的交往模式，跡部從不會拒絕慈郎的要求，對跡部來說慈郎的要求都很簡單，跡部有時候會希望慈郎任性點跟自己要求一些自己做不到的事情，可偏偏慈郎卻不會做這種事情。

簡單、平凡或許比較適合慈郎，跡部有這樣的想法，慈郎是唯一可以理解自己，也是讓自己感到安心的人，當然跡部也是有其他真心的朋友，他們那些人會用自己的方式和跡部相處，跡部根本不需要太過擔心。

每次看見慈郎的睡臉跡部會有種無可言喻的安心感，跡部對於這樣的感覺並不陌生，以前慈郎待在他的身邊的時候，他就有這樣的感覺，而且跡部很享受擁有這樣的感覺。

「果然還是小景家好睡，充滿了小景的味道。」慈郎開心的說出這句話。

「嗯哼！本大爺的味道很好聞？」跡部聽見這句話感到不可思議。

「嗯嗯！有小景的味道讓我感到很安心。」慈郎不加思索的說出這句話來。

「是嗎？那就好，本大爺很高興。」跡部聽見這句話只是微笑。

跡部怎麼可能不知道慈郎在自己身邊會睡的很好，每次看見慈郎待在自己身邊睡的很熟的樣子就很清楚，慈郎感受到自己在他的身邊，慈郎可以感到無比的安心跡部自然很高興。

原來他們兩人已經進展到要在對方的身邊才可以睡的很安穩，對於這樣的改變跡部沒有說什麼，這是戀人之間一定會有的現象，自然而然的改變跡部並不討厭，反而很喜歡這樣的改變。

「我果然還是最喜歡小景了。」慈郎傻呼呼的說出這句話。

「本大爺也很喜歡你，我專屬的寵物，小綿羊。」跡部臉上儘是開心的笑容。

「嘿嘿！小景對我最好了。」慈郎很開心可以見到跡部的笑容。

「本大爺不對你好要對誰好。」跡部霸道的把慈郎拉到自己的懷中。

「所以我最愛小景了。」慈郎開心的蹭跡部。

「本大爺也最愛你。」跡部臉上滿是微笑讓慈郎有些看呆。

慈郎被跡部這樣一個動作有些嚇到，馬上又恢復鎮定，聞到自己最熟悉又最安心的味道慈郎自然會放鬆下來，看見慈郎安心下來的樣子跡部微笑，自己最疼愛的孩子就是這樣，在自己的面前就感到很安心。

專屬於女王的寵物，女王家可愛的小綿羊，只有在女王的面前才會撒嬌，這是任何人都不得窺探的一面，是專屬於他們兩人的生活情趣。End


	49. 平靜的一天(周龍) coach點文

提示：畢業後兩人某天放假的情形

不二和龍馬畢業後就一起搬出來住，雙方的家人也都同意這件事，考上大學後不二第一件事情就是找房子，打算和龍馬一起搬出來住，龍馬知道這件事情後沒有太大的反應，還是高中生的他習慣把事情都交給不二去處理。

後來不二找到房子，就跟龍馬一起搬出來住，龍馬也考上附近的大學，跟不二一起念書，直到他們兩人都大學畢業後還一直住在一起，畢業後不二成為攝影師，龍馬依舊是網球選手，總是會飛來飛去的比賽。

龍馬的大大小小比賽不二都會參加，把龍馬的身影給捕捉在相片中，兩人就這樣用自己的專長維持他們的生活，直到某天他們兩人放假後，打算過著一天平靜的生活，就兩人在一起不要任何人來打擾。

「龍馬，今天我們兩個都放假，要不要一起出去走走？」不二問自己最心愛的小貓。

「好啊！」龍馬這次很爽快的答應下來。

「我還以為你不會答應。」不二有些訝異龍馬爽快的答應自己。

「因為挺無聊的，所以決定和你一出去走走。」龍馬知道自己待在家裡也不知道要做什麼。

不二聽見龍馬說的話微笑，果然自家小貓還是懂自己的心思，龍馬看見不二的笑容只是白了他一眼，高傲的小貓對於自家棕熊的想法實在是無法接受，根本不懂棕熊先生為什麼每次都可以看穿他的心思。

不二很開心可以和龍馬一起去約會，兩人手牽手在街上走，漫無目的的走在路上，享受兩人相處的時間，只要不要有人來打擾他們什麼都好，不二很享受這樣的感覺，可以和龍馬一起約會的感覺。

龍馬對於可以看不二一起出門沒有太大的感覺，他們安靜的享受走在路上的感覺，偶爾看見想要進入的店家他們會進去看看，並不一定會買東西，龍馬看著不二挑選東西的樣子露出微笑，不二看到龍馬專注的神情而微笑。

「龍馬，你想買這個東西？」不二看見龍馬看著一個杯子看了很久。

「嗯！」龍馬點點頭。

「那就買下來，你不是很喜歡？」不二對於龍馬有些猶豫不決感到很好奇。

「對杯，那是對杯。」龍馬簡單的告訴不二。

「沒關係，那就買一組，我們一起用。」不二笑的很開心。

「好。」龍馬看見不二笑的很燦爛的樣子不是很高興。

不二看見龍馬把那一套杯子拿去結帳的樣子微笑，龍馬內心當中果然有自己，不然不會看上那一組對杯，不二開始期待兩人一起用那一組杯子的情形，用同樣的杯子一定感覺很幸福。

之後他們進入餐廳去吃飯，不二笑笑的看著龍馬點菜的樣子，知道龍馬還是喜歡吃日式的東西，龍馬雖然不會排斥美式或是歐式料理，但是最喜歡吃的還是日式料理，這點不二很清楚。

「龍馬果然還是比較喜歡吃日式料理。」不二看見這樣的情形微笑。

「日式料理比較好吃。」龍馬只是這樣說。

「呵呵！龍馬果然是日本人。」不二微笑的看著龍馬。

「哼！還差的遠呢！」龍馬只是回了不二一句自己的口頭禪。

不二聽見龍馬這樣回答自己只是笑笑的沒說什麼，不二清楚龍馬的個性，對於龍馬說出這樣的話一點也不訝異，從以前龍馬只要說不過自己就會說出這句話，那句話還是龍馬的口頭禪。

對於這樣的情形不二總是微笑面對，誰叫自家戀人是個很可愛的孩子，總是會做出一些孩子氣的事情來，讓自己實在不知道要說什麼，總是會哭笑不得，但是這也是龍馬的優點。

「吃飽了嗎？」不二看見龍馬吃的津津有味的問著。

「嗯！」龍馬放下筷子感到很滿足。

「想去哪裡逛逛？」不二貼心的問。

「體育用品店。」龍馬說出自己想要去的地點。

吃飽飯後的兩人決定去逛逛，龍馬想要到體育用品店去一下，不二自然會陪在龍馬的身邊，不二也會適時的給龍馬一些建議，龍馬對於不二給予自己的建議總是會接納。

即使不二已經沒有在打網球，卻還是會關心一些體壇的事情，對於體育用品多少會比龍馬還要清楚，對此龍馬自然會接納不二的建議，誰叫龍馬對於網球以外的事情都漠不關心。

「龍馬，下一場的對手你有研究嗎？」不二記得龍馬下一場的對手有些難纏。

「沒有。」龍馬很直接了當的這樣告訴不二。

「不研究可不行，到時候輸了怎麼辦？」不二知道龍馬對於勝負還是很在意。

「有你這位軍師幫我，我需要擔心嗎？」龍馬像是挑釁一般的看著不二。

「呵呵！也是，要是真的沒辦法，還可以請乾或是柳幫忙。」不二微笑的說著。

「哼！還差的遠呢！」龍馬繼續看自己想要的東西。

不二看見龍馬專心挑選體育用品的樣子笑笑，剛剛說的一番話果然像是自家戀人的個性，自己真的不需要擔心自家戀人會輸給那位對手，況且自家戀人的球技一點也不會輸給對手。

高傲的小貓可是不會容許自己失敗，這點真的不需要太擔心，最近龍馬的成績可說是非常的好，不二根本不會擔心這件事，自家小貓高傲的樣子可是從交往的時候就知道的事情，不二自然會有辦法馴服他家可愛的小貓咪。

而且他家的小貓就是要有高傲的樣子才可愛，這點只有他自己知道，小貓可愛的樣子只有自己知道才好，這樣才不會有更多人來搶自己的寶貝戀人，龍馬可愛的樣子只有不二一個人知道，這是不二的祕密，不會給任何人知道的秘密，連他家的小貓都不知道的祕密。End


	50. 情人節與生日(鳳冥)鳳生日賀文

2月14日甘菊(Chamomile)

花語：不畏艱苦

花占卜：您是一個理想主義者，希望創造一個理想的社會。也許，您的遠見未必被人認同，惹來異樣目光，令您覺得自己總是懷才不遇，但您不應氣餒，您仍需向著自己的目標進發。

花箴言：理想是必須經過磨練才可以達到的。

對冥戶而言最頭痛的事情莫過於自家戀人的生日，冥戶真的會很傷腦筋，有時候真的不知道應該要送什麼禮物給鳳，冥戶總是習慣準備好自己親手做的巧克力以及另外一個生日禮物。

冥戶總是會用心準備鳳的禮物，誰叫鳳是他最愛的人，雖然當初先告白的人不是他是鳳，冥戶還是會對鳳有所付出，他們兩人是很用心的在經營他們之間的感情，這份得來不易又讓他們小心翼翼照顧的感情。

「這次除了巧克力外還要準備什麼給長太郎那傢伙？」冥戶思考到底要準備什麼給自家戀人。

冥戶想了很久都不知道到底要準備什麼東西給鳳，鳳的家境很好，比起自己而言的確是很好，在這樣要什麼有什麼的狀態下，冥戶真的不知道要買什麼東西給鳳，誰叫鳳真的什麼都不缺。

有時候冥戶隨便送一個東西鳳就開心得很，冥戶當然知道這樣的情形，只是送人禮物這件事冥戶不會太過隨便，總是會想送一些可以讓戀人高興的東西，同時也可以讓戀人用的到。

『我想你不管送什麼鳳都會很開心，只要是你送的他就會很開心。』冥戶想起自己一位女性好友說的話。

很久以前自己無意間知道鳳的生日是在情人節當天，那時候自己隨手把一塊薄荷巧克力給鳳，後來聽鳳說那個巧克力自己放到過期，聽見鳳說出這句話後冥戶感到很無奈，沒想到自己竟然有這麼大的魅力。

自己送的巧克力竟然會讓鳳這樣捨不得吃，那不過只是自己一個順手的動作，可以讓鳳這麼開心讓冥戶很訝異，聽鳳說他會進入網球社也是因為自己的關係，有時候冥戶真的搞不懂自己到底是哪裡吸引鳳。

「亮，你在幹嘛？」鳳看見冥戶正在發呆的樣子問。

「沒做什麼。」冥戶回神後心虛的說。

「很好看見亮會發呆。」鳳看見這樣的情形像是很稀奇的一般說著。

「我也是人，當然也會發呆想事情。」冥戶聽見這句話感到很無奈。

冥戶看見鳳笑的很開心的樣子無奈，進入廚房弄他們今天的晚餐，自己順便思考要送什麼東西給鳳，冥戶知道自己不管送什麼東西給鳳，對方都會很開心，只是冥戶還是希望送鳳可以用的到的東西。

畢竟是自己最愛的人，都希望給自己最愛的人最好的東西，即使現在他們已經同居在一起，冥戶還是抱有這樣的想法，畢竟是自己心愛的人，多少會希望給予他最好的東西。

雖然他們之間不怎麼過情人節，但是對於鳳的生日冥戶還是很重視，戀人的生日冥戶不可能不重視，加上他們已經交往那麼多年了，都已經同住在一起怎麼可能會不重視。

『果然還是想不到要送什麼給長太郎。』冥戶把晚餐給端出來後心想。

「亮，你到底在煩惱什麼事情？」鳳覺得冥戶一定有什麼事情悶在心裡面。

「我不知道要送你什麼。」冥戶很老實的跟鳳說。

「亮，你怎麼可以這麼可愛。」聽見這句話鳳感到很開心，不禁認為自家戀人真的很可愛。

「少囉嗦！快點跟我說今年你想要什麼。」冥戶用憤怒的語氣掩飾自己的害羞。

「亮送什麼我都很喜歡，但是，我更希望亮是第一個祝福我的人。」鳳用很認真的語氣說著。

「傻瓜…」冥戶聽見對方的要求後悶悶的說。

鳳說的話他有辦法做到，自從在一起後他都是第一個祝福鳳的人，聽見鳳這樣說冥戶感到很開心，冥戶當然會第一個祝福鳳，只要看見鳳開心的笑容冥戶就會很開心，誰叫自家戀人的笑容是那樣好看。

冥戶很喜歡看鳳的笑容，總是百看不膩，會為了鳳的笑容而做出任何鳳想要自己做的事情，即使是很微小的事情，可以看見鳳開心的樣子，冥戶都覺得很值得，儘管冥戶聽見鳳對自己說送什麼禮物都好。

他還是決定好好思考要送什麼給鳳，至少可以看見鳳開心的笑容，冥戶想好後馬上開始準備，會在鳳生日當天送給他，鳳看見冥戶有動作也不好說什麼，決定不去打擾冥戶，等待自己生日當天的驚喜。

「長太郎，給你，生日快樂、情人節快樂。」冥戶把自己準備好的東西送給鳳。

「謝謝你，亮。」鳳拿到冥戶給予自己的禮物非常的高興。

鳳很高興可以收到戀人給予的禮物，今天早上自己也是第一個收到戀人給予的祝福，聽見戀人給予自己的祝福，鳳真的很開心，只要可以聽見戀人給予自己的祝福，鳳就可以高興一整天。

認為自己待在冥戶的身邊是那樣有意義，冥戶很感謝鳳的母親生下他，讓自己有機會可以遇到這麼好的人，可以和鳳成為戀人，這樣的感覺真的很好，同時看見鳳的笑容自己也有大大的滿足。

「亮最好了，我最喜歡亮了。」鳳是那樣的開心。

「我也很喜歡長太郎。」冥戶露出好看的微笑。

鳳看見冥戶的笑容臉上的笑容又加深許多，沒想到自家戀人會露出那樣的微笑，讓自己覺得很不可思議，因為他是那樣的愛他，待在他的身邊又是那樣的快樂，鳳真的很開心也很高興。

冥戶看見鳳開心的笑容覺得很滿足，鳳的一個笑容就可以給自己那樣大大的滿足，讓自己知道原來鳳是那樣喜歡自己送的東西，冥戶覺得和鳳在一起真的很幸福，讓自己捨不得離開鳳，當然鳳也捨不得離開冥戶，他們兩人會一直手牽手的走下去，直到天荒地老。End


	51. 黃金拍檔(大菊)大石生日賀文

4月30日金鏈花(GoldenChain)

花語：孤獨之美

花占卜：您外表聰明伶俐、沉實冷靜，屬於進取的知性型的人。您不愛嘩眾取寵，有自己的處事原則。您不能容忍不忠的愛情，對愛情比較挑剔，所以您的戀愛史不多，但您樂於享受單身的生活。

花箴言：「寧為玉碎，不為瓦存」是您對感情的看法。

大石和菊丸從國中一年級起就是青學的黃金拍檔，他們在雙打方面不輸給其他學校的雙打選手，他們的默契非常好，青學當中找不到第二對可以跟他們默契一樣好的雙打。

他們也曾經讓好幾個學校的雙打吃過苦頭，默契也隨著時間越來越長也越來越好，感情甚至好的不得了，很少會看見他們吵架的樣子，知情的人知道他們兩人是情侶，感情好到讓大家羨慕。

「大石、大石~」菊丸開心的撲倒自家飼主。

「英二，有什麼事情嗎？」大石對於自家寵物撲倒自己的情形已經見怪不怪了。

「你的生日要到了，你想要什麼？」今年菊丸實在是想不出來要送什麼給大石，所以乾脆一點問大石想要什麼。

「這個嗎？我還沒想好呢！」大石溫和的對菊丸說。

「今天下課後一起去逛？」菊丸像個小孩一般的撒嬌。

「好啊。」只要是戀人的要求大石都會答應。

「大石最好了。」菊丸很高興大石可以陪自己去逛街。

「真是的。」大石看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「嘿嘿。」菊丸很開心可以和大石一起去逛街。

大石對於自家戀人總是沒法子，誰叫自己是那樣疼寵自家戀人，菊丸在大石眼中是個很可愛的孩子，總是讓自己心動不已，和菊丸在一起大石感到很自在，兩人雖然事情人，卻像朋友一般的相處。

不過情侶之間該做的事情他們都會做，牽手、擁抱、親吻他們都會，只是在相處上面他們更是尊重對方，不讓對方感到有一絲絲的壓力，畢竟對他們來說對方是很重要的人。

「大石、大石，你這次到底想要什麼生日禮物？」菊丸看著窗口上的東西是那樣的玲瑯滿目，非常的吸引人。

「嗯…有英二你在身邊，我真的不知道要什麼東西。」大石覺得自己最好的禮物已經在身邊了。

「不可以，今天一定要選出一個禮物才可以。」菊丸對此非常的堅持。

「好吧！」大石看見菊丸堅持的樣子也不好說什麼。

大石仔細的挑選自己想要的禮物，如果不挑選出來一個菊丸事宜定不會甘心，絕對會糾纏到底，對此大石有一定的認知，所以自然會挑選一個令人滿意的禮物，讓菊丸開心的送自己。

看見大石乖乖挑禮物的樣子菊丸很高興，今年真的想不到要送什麼給大石，所以才會刻意和大石一起逛街，讓大石自己挑選禮物，然後自己出錢送大石，只要大石高興菊丸就很開心。

大石知道菊丸的用意，看見菊丸這麼有心想要幫自己準備禮物的樣子，大石真的很高興，不過對自己來說最好的禮物已經在身邊，可以和菊丸在一起，大石就心滿意足。

「就這個吧！」大石把東西拿給菊丸。

「真的只要這個就好？」菊丸決定再三和大石確認。

「嗯！就是這個。」大石很堅持。

「好。」菊丸開開心心的去結帳。

菊丸請店員幫自己打包好，希望大石可以喜歡這個禮物，菊丸知道這是大石自己挑選的禮物，一定是很喜歡這個禮物才挑選的，能夠在戀人的生日看見戀人開心的笑容，菊丸真的很高興。

大石看見菊丸的動作微笑，不管怎樣菊丸總是想要給自己一個驚喜，當然只要菊丸在自己的身邊，自己就會很高興，根本不需要菊丸刻意給自己一個驚喜，誰叫自己最大的驚喜和最大的禮物就是菊丸英二這個人。

能夠和菊丸交往這是大石從沒想過的事情，一向開朗的菊丸害羞的跟自己表白的樣子大石到現在還記得，後來他們就這樣在一起，感情也比一般人還要好，相處方式當然沒有任何的改變。

畢竟他們之間的相處方式在旁人眼裡就是那樣的親密，真要說有什麼改變的話，大概就是他們會親吻對方，這是他們從沒有做過的事情，能夠有進一步的發展他們感到很高興。

「大石，你今年的願望是什麼？」菊丸突然問出這句話。

「願望嗎？希望可以繼續和英二一起打球。」大石微笑的說出這句話。

「我也是喔！我也希望可以和大石一起打球，我們要一直當黃金拍檔喔！」聽見大石的願望菊丸開心的說著。

「當然。」大石很高興可以和菊丸搭檔。

當然他們不是一開始就很有默契，他們之間也是慢慢的累積才有這樣的默契，菊丸很高興可以和大石搭檔，兩人總是可以配合的很好，這點是大家都很清楚的事情，不過也挺訝異他們兩人竟然會走在一起，這才是讓大家覺得不可思議的地方。

不過大家也很高興他們找到自己喜歡的人，能夠和自己喜歡的人在一起，那是最好不過的事情，大石自從和菊丸搭檔後，每年的願望就是希望可以和菊丸一起打球，一起繼續當黃金拍檔。

很多事情不需要言語就知道對方在想什麼，這是他們之間的默契，國中三年認識以來有許多風風雨雨，一定會有吵架和快樂的回憶，這些酸甜苦辣的回憶都會在未來成為他們最美好的記憶，讓人回味無窮的記憶，相信他們可以一直走下去，一直是青學最重要的黃金拍檔。End


	52. 專屬寵物(跡慈)慈郎生日賀文

5月5日鈴蘭

花語：織弱

花占卜：您對自己缺乏自信，討厭自己害羞的性情，但有時又會不自覺地心跳面紅，令您煩燥不已。其實您心裏面也有大膽的衝動，只要您有堅定的信念，一定可以改變自己的形象。

花箴言：戀愛除了本身要有熱情外，也需要有自信。

冰帝學園的人都知道，他們偉大的跡部女王有一個專屬寵物，這個專屬寵物可世人，卻是跡部最疼愛的小綿羊，只有他的專屬寵物才可以得到他的寵愛和寵幸，這點只要是冰帝學園的學生都知道。

網球社的成員都很清楚他們家的社長碰到一隻老是偷懶睡覺的小綿羊的時候，那種表情絕對會讓你以為你認錯人，因為是那樣的溫柔，讓人覺得不可思議，不過長期和跡部相處，他們大概也知道是怎麼回事。

有幾位和是跡部一起長大的孩子，自然很清楚跡部為什麼會寵愛芥川慈郎這個人，自然也沒有人有意見，敢跟跡部說三道四，跡部寵愛慈郎可是他們從一年級就知道的事情。

「小景，慈郎生日那天你要辦聚會嗎？」冥戶很乾脆的問出這個問題。

「嗯…」聽見這句話跡部開始思考起來。

「快點決定，我和小梅要決定行程。」冥戶多少有些不耐煩。

「當然要囉！本大爺要給大家看我華麗的技巧。」跡部不改高傲的個性。

「無聊。」冥戶只有這樣說。

冥戶聽見這句話自動忽略，然後傳簡訊給女性好友說那天跡部決定舉行慶生聚會，他們要單獨自己出門一起聚會了，反正冥戶他們一定會讓跡部放人，讓慈郎跟他們一起去聚會。

只有他們三個人的聚會，那是屬於他們幾個好友之間的聚會，他們三個人的情人都不可以參加，這是屬於他們三個人的聚會，要好好讓慈郎開心的打球的生日聚會。

身為慈郎的情人，跡部是不會跟他們過意不去，不然一定會受到教訓，到時候慈郎離開自己的身邊肯定會很久，跡部才不願意跟他們去計較這件事，讓慈郎開心的打球何嘗不好呢！

「慈郎，小梅說你生日那天要舉辦聚會。」冥戶搖醒慈郎，並且告訴慈郎這件事。

「可是小景不是會開派對？」在慈郎的印象中，自從他們交往之後，每年只要自己的生日，跡部就會開派對。

「派對的時間是在晚上，早上可以在一起聚會。」冥戶可是問了好久才從跡部的嘴巴裡套出來。

「喔。」慈郎很高興可以和朋友們一起去打球。

跡部很清楚自家寵物在生日當天的行程，慈郎早已經跟跡部報備說自己要和冥戶他們一起出去玩，對此跡部沒有任何的意見，只是交代慈郎說晚上一定要回來才可以，慈郎也答應跡部會在時間內回家。

能夠和兩位好友一起出門玩，慈郎真的很開心，也很高興跡部不阻止他和朋友們一起出去玩，慈郎可是很清楚跡部對自己的佔有慾是多麼的嚴重，但是對於青梅竹馬的好友們，跡部總是會通融。

「今天是本大爺的愛人，芥川慈郎的生日，所有人都沈醉在本大爺的美貌下吧！」跡部盛大的歡迎大家來派對。

「我說，小景他…到底在搞什麼？」冥戶聽見跡部的台詞實在是不知道要說什麼。

「嘛…跡部他就是這樣，習慣就好。」忍足倒是沒多少意見。

「小景果然很漂亮。」慈郎說出一句一點也不相干的話。

慈郎很開心所有的好友們都來參加自己的生日派對，看見跡部高興的樣子慈郎也很高興，跡部是個很好客的人，每次舉辦派對一定要邀請很多人參加，連自己的生日也不例外。

冰帝網球社的成員一定都會參加，當然還有他們的對手青學網球社的成員，立海大也無一倖免，跡部根本就是把認識的人都邀請到會場上來，大家抱持著祝福的心思來參加派對。

最後跡部一時興起開放網球場讓大家打球，每個人都躍躍欲試，當然慈郎也不例外，慈郎最喜歡跟強者一起打球，只要是可以和很強的對手一起打球，他就會很高興，慈郎最喜歡的對手就是自家的好友們。

「慈郎你不要發呆了，你的對手不好對付。」冥戶看見慈郎的狀態大聲的喊。

「慈郎，本大爺可不容許你輸。」跡部的聲音傳到慈郎的耳裡。

慈郎聽見跡部的話馬上打起精神，專心的對付自己的對手，當然見到對手顯現出實力來，慈郎就非常的開心，誰叫慈郎是那樣的喜歡打球，上了球場後就一定會專心的面對自己的對手，不像是下了球場就睡覺的傢伙。

跡部看見慈郎開心的樣子知道今天的派對慈郎玩的很盡興，跡部舉辦派對的目的就是希望自家戀人可以玩的很盡興，而且特別准許他和朋友一起出去就是要給自家戀人一個驚喜，看樣子自家戀人真的很喜歡這個驚喜。

「小景，謝謝你，今年的生日禮物我很喜歡。」派對結束後慈郎這樣對跡部說。

「哼！本大爺準備的驚喜你一定會喜歡，這點本大爺早就料到了。」跡部不改以往的個性對慈郎說。

「嗯！只要是小景送的東西我都很喜歡。」慈郎是個很容易滿足的孩子。

「你可是本大爺的戀人，本大爺自然要滿足你。」跡部聽見慈郎的話口是心非的說著，死活都不承認自己是為了慈郎而精心策劃的。

跡部和慈郎交往後多少有些改變，自然會設身處地的替人設想，為了讓自家戀人開心，跡部可是花了許多心思在想派對上的節目，看見戀人高興的樣子自己也得到很好的回報。

誰叫小綿羊是女王的專屬寵物，女王可是很寵自己的專屬寵物，絕對會讓自家寵物高興，不管是用什麼方法都會討自家寵物的歡心，一切只是因為自家寵物是自己最愛的人罷了。End


	53. 飼主與寵物的互動(乾海)海堂生日賀文

5月11日蘋果(Apple)

花語：誘惑

花占卜：您有一個幸福的家庭，自少得到很好的教育和照顧，可以說是溫室長大的寶寶。您對於外面的世界充滿好奇心，凡事都想試一試，小心別因自己的好奇貪玩而惹出禍。

花箴言：最美麗的花兒，一定是狂蜂浪蝶的吸引者。

海堂和乾的互動大家都看在眼裡，有時候覺得他們兩人的互動很像是教練和學生的互動，有時候又覺得很像是飼主和寵物的互動，誰叫海堂是那樣的聽乾的話，只有乾可以說動海堂。

當然他們兩人的關係不是那樣的簡單，這是青學網球社的成員都知道的事實，畢竟他們是情侶的事情所有的社員都很清楚，當然社團裡面不只有他們兩人是情侶，還有其他人也是。

大石和菊丸、不二和龍馬等人都是出了名的情侶，而乾和海堂也是那樣的有默契，從雙打選手成為情侶，同時也在網球場上有出色的表現，讓大家驚訝不已，畢竟誰都沒想到他們可以成為雙打選手。

「海堂，今天的訓練到此為止，不要繼續下去。」乾這樣的提醒自己的伴侶。

「好的，乾學長。」海堂知道乾有幫自己注意一些事情。

「今天一起回家？」乾突然說出這句話。

「好。」海堂聽見後點頭。

海堂很喜歡和乾一起回家，不知道是心理作用還是怎樣，海堂覺得和乾在一起真的很安心，乾對他也很好，有時候自己提出想要做什麼事情，乾只要評估過後就會同意自己去做。

「今天有想要去哪裡逛嗎？」乾突然這樣問海堂。

「沒有。」海堂並沒有想要去哪裡逛。

「那陪我去體育用品店一下，我想買些東西。」乾看著海堂說出這些話。

「好。」海堂對於這件事倒是沒有什麼意見。

乾是變相的想要和海堂約會，只是不知道海堂是否可以體會到自己的心思，加上自己想要買生日禮物給海堂，畢竟海堂的生日就要到了，總是要送一些禮物給他，乾可是很疼愛海堂。

才會想要去體育用品店看看有什麼東西可以送海堂，送一些實用的東西海堂才會比較高興，乾知道戀人的個性，也清楚海堂是個怎樣的人，自然會送一些比較實用的東西給海堂。

「乾學長，今天為什麼想逛體育用品店？」海堂總是不解乾的想法。

「你的生日要到了。」乾只是簡單的解釋給海堂聽。

海堂聽見這句話感到很窩心，沒想到乾會記得自己的生日，乾感覺到海堂因為聽見自己說的話而高興，臉上不自覺的微笑起來，海堂沒想過乾會這樣貼心，這是他們交往以來的第一個生日。

海堂從不捨求戀人會記得自己的生日，所以並沒有刻意提醒自家戀人，乾卻把自己的生日記得一清二楚，海堂自然會很高興，畢竟海堂從未想過要跟戀人一起過生日。

「想要什麼東西？」乾貼心的問海堂。

「我不知道…」海堂看著玲瑯滿目的商品不知道要從何挑起。

「看看你自己最近缺什麼，你想要什麼我都可以買給你。」乾知道海堂是不會挑選太貴的禮物。

「嗯！」海堂聽見這句話開始仔細挑選起來。

深知海堂個性的乾總是會用自己的方式在關心他，海堂會考量到兩人的經濟能力，所以並不會挑選太貴的東西，只是會想想看自己缺什麼東西，然後挑選那些東西。

海堂很仔細的想自己缺了什麼東西，然後挑選出那幾樣東西，他不想讓戀人出太多錢，自然會選擇比較便宜的東西讓乾買給自己，怎麼說海堂都不太會讓乾的荷包大失血。

海堂是個很替人著想的孩子，並不會太為難其他人，因此當乾提出說要送他禮物的時候，海堂就想過不要買太貴的禮物，不然這樣對乾很不好意思，他們兩人才剛剛交往不久，送太貴的禮物有點不符合禮節。

「這個就好。」海堂把東西拿給乾。

「嗯。」乾看見海堂挑選的東西沒有任何意見。

乾知道為了顧及禮節，海堂不會挑選太貴的東西，而自己也樂意幫海堂買單，只要海堂高興就好，乾一向都是以海堂為主，只要海堂高興就好，這是從交往以來乾得到的心得。

海堂很高興可以和乾交往，只是兩人都不擅長表達自己的情感，有時候乾會捉弄一下海堂，增進他們之間的情趣，海堂對於乾的惡趣味實在是不知道要說什麼，只能默默的接受下來。

「生日快樂，薰。」乾真心的祝福自己的戀人。

「謝謝。」海堂很高興可以聽到乾的祝福。

「下次有時間我們一起去吃飯。」乾提出了邀約。

「好。」可以和乾一起做任何事情，海堂都很高興。

海堂很高興他們交往以來第一次的生日是這樣的高興，原來和自己喜歡的人在一起過生日是很美好的事情，現在他知道每次看見其他人臉上甜蜜又無奈的笑容是怎麼回事，現在自己也嚐到那樣的滋味，和乾一起嚐到那樣的滋味，這是何等的幸福。

初嚐到愛情的滋味讓海堂有些不能適應，但是知道愛情並不是自己想像中的那樣可怕，跟自己最愛的人在一起是那樣的美好，他真的很喜歡和乾在一起，海堂相信乾也是這樣，他們之間會一直在一起，海堂知道乾會把事情規劃的很好，未來他們一定可以既穩定又安心的走下去。End


	54. 溫柔(真幸)真田生日賀文

5月21日淡紅色飛燕草(Larkspur)

花語：自由

花占卜：您喜歡自由自在的生活方式，樂觀開朗，而且對環境的適應力強，容易合群，到處都可以快樂地生存下去。不過，一旦遇上您的意中人，一定要將您愛好自由習慣讓人知曉，別讓人誤會您是個愛情浪子。

花箴言：愛情上切勿樂極生悲。

真田是一個很溫柔的人，幸村很清楚知道這件事，從他們認識起幸村就覺得真田是一個很溫柔的人，不僅僅只對待自己很溫柔，連真田身邊的人也是，只是這份溫柔不易顯現出來，能夠體會的人很少。

能夠讓真田表現的很溫柔除了幸村之外就只有龍馬和龍馬的姐姐，前者是真田最喜歡的人，是他的戀人，會被溫柔對待是很正常的事情，後兩者是跟真田有血緣關係的親戚，也是真田最疼的妹妹和弟弟，自然不在話下。

「部長，副部長是怎樣的人？」仁王一時興起問出這句話。

「弦一郎是很溫柔的人。」幸村笑笑的跟隊員說。

「副部長很溫柔？怎麼可能？」聽見這句話大家都不相信，切原更是覺得不可思議。

「那是你們體會不到，弦一郎真的很溫柔。」在幸村的印象中真田是個很溫柔的人。

「那是因為部長的關係吧！？」仁王深深的覺得應該是自家部長的關係，真田才會那樣溫柔。

「可是弦一郎對龍馬還有小雪都很溫柔，這是不可否認的事實呀！」幸村微笑的說著。

「我不相信！」切原是絕對不相信這件事。

柳聽見他們的對話只是笑笑的，在他的統計當中真田的確只會對幸村溫柔，另外兩人當然也可以看見真田和顏悅色的樣子，不過那是屬於真田和幸村的私密領域，外人根本很難見到。

幸村這樣說其他人當然不會相信，柳卻很確信真田的確是個溫柔的人，不過只限定很熟和很信任的人才有可能會看見，畢竟真田不是一個會輕易展現自己柔情的一面。

「仁王和切原他們都不相信我說的話，你明明就很溫柔。」幸村像是抱怨一般的說著。

「那是因為他們從未看過，我也不可能給他們看見。」真田對於幸村說的話只是會心一笑。

「你明明就對我很溫柔，他們的眼睛瞎了。」幸村對於其他人的評語感到很不滿。

「你就當他們眼睛瞎了，我的溫柔只有你可以看見。」真田拍拍幸村的頭。

這個安撫的動作讓幸村的不滿完全消失掉，幸村真的覺得真田很溫柔，那種溫柔是讓自己感到很安心，不管自己發生什麼事情真田都會有辦法處理，就像天塌下來真田也有辦法頂著的感覺。

當初自己入院後，真田每天都會去探望自己，然後想盡辦法哄自己開心，就是希望自己可以早點好起來，當自己的手術室比賽的那天，真田還想要留下來陪自己，卻被自己勸說去比賽。

這樣溫柔的一切讓自己感到很窩心，也很高興自己能夠擁有這樣好的一位情人，等自己好起來後真田也用盡心思在照顧自己，知道自己有點脫線的個性，總是會處處為了自己著想。

「風大了，把外套穿起來。」真田把外套拿給幸村。

「我又不是那麼弱不禁風。」幸村悶悶的說著。

「我知道，但是我還是會擔心。」真田聽見幸村的話只是這樣安慰。

「弦一郎擔心太多了。」幸村對於戀人這樣照顧自己頗有意見。

聽見幸村的話真田苦笑，經歷了生死交關的關頭後，真田總是會擔心許多，儘管知道對方不是那樣弱不禁風，卻還是會擔心對方的一切，幸村雖然對真田的照顧頗有怨言，但還是會乖乖的聽話。

畢竟經歷過那樣的事情，讓他們知道自己已經離不開對方，對方會為了自己而擔心是很正常的事情，有時候連自己想不到的事情對方都替自己想好了，這樣的一切讓幸村感到很窩心。

他們雙方的家人並不反對他們在一起，幸村的家人是因為自己的孩子經歷過生死交關的關頭，自然對這方面不是那樣強求，只要自己的孩子可以過的好就好，真田很早就和家人說過自己喜歡幸村，在和幸村交往。

由於祖父、父母親都很開明，自然沒有反對兒子選擇的對象，或許也因為是真田上面還有一位兄長，讓他們不會擔心那麼多，真田家的人都很喜歡幸村，巴不得幸村成為他們家的人。

「弦一郎很溫柔，連弦一郎的家人都很溫柔。」幸村知道自己是被大家疼愛的孩子。

「那是因為你是我喜歡的人，他們真的很喜歡你。」真田不可否認家裡的人都很喜歡幸村。

「還好我們的戀情沒有阻礙。」幸村很高興家人這方面並沒有受到阻礙，讓他們的戀情可以這樣順暢。

「嗯。」真田對此也感到很慶幸。

真田疼愛幸村是有眼睛的人都可以看得出來，或許就是因為這樣真田的父母才不願意去阻止自家兒子，那樣溫柔的兒子可以說是從未見過，即使見過也要有特定人士在身邊，他們自然無力去反對這件事。

幸村很喜歡真田的溫柔，那個只有對他一個人的溫柔，每次不著痕跡的照顧自己，對自己的事情不遺餘力，臉上雖然沒有什麼表情，卻可以從他的眼睛看到他是否開心、生氣等等的情緒。

只有幸村可以讀懂真田的情緒波動，真田的溫柔也只獻給一個人，有時候不需要任何言語就可以知道對方在想什麼，對他們來說什麼事情都不重要，最重要的是可以待在對方的身邊，享受對方的一切，這才是他們想要的生活。End


	55. 風鈴(真幸)幸村生日賀文

幸村是個很溫柔的人，這點認識幸村的人都知道，真田是幸村的戀人，當然也很清楚這件事，加上幸村又喜歡一些古典的東西，真田總是會送一些古典的東西給幸村。

這次幸村生日真田打算送幸村的禮物是風鈴，因此在精品店中挑選很久，真田還沒找到一個中意的風鈴，他想要找到一個和幸村氣質相似的風鈴，這樣才會覺得東西很適合幸村。

「小弦！」梅雪直接從後面拍真田。

「小梅？」真田有些被嚇到。

「在挑精市的禮物？」梅雪大概知道真田是在做什麼。

「嗯！還沒看見適合精市的。」真田對此頗為苦惱。

梅雪聽見這句話只是笑笑的，想要找到適合幸村的東西有一定的難度，畢竟幸村在他們眼中根本就是古典美人一個，儘管幸村是男生也沒有任何的違和感，這才是讓他們傷腦筋的地方。

不過有時候送太過女氣的東西幸村也會不高興，真田自然會傷腦筋要送什麼款式的風鈴給自家戀人，真田可是很清楚自家戀人的個性，為了避免上自家戀人生氣，真田可是傷透腦筋。

「就這個吧！挺適合精市的。」梅雪拿了一個很漂亮的風鈴給真田。

「的確很適合精市，那就買這個好了。」真田可是很感謝妹妹這樣幫忙自己。

「找到想要的禮物就好了，這下子我又要傷腦筋了。」梅雪頗為頭疼不知道要送好友什麼禮物。

「精市沒跟妳要求東西？」真田對此感到很訝異。

「今年真的沒有，還真不知道要送什麼給他。」梅雪打算繼續在精品店當中挖寶。

「需要我陪妳嗎？」真田有些擔心的問。

「不用啦！我自己慢慢找就好。」梅雪笑笑的說著。

聽見這句話真田只是拍拍梅雪的頭，然後自己先去結帳，既然梅雪都已經說要自己找了，那他就不好陪在身邊，看樣子梅雪一定有跟手塚一起來，自己根本不需要太過擔心。

真田看著手裡的拿著要送幸村的禮物，這個禮物可是包含自己的心意，雖然不是自己親自挑選的禮物，卻依舊包含著自己的心意，真田相信幸村一定會喜歡這個禮物。

幸村很期待自己可以收到真田的禮物，不知道今年真田會送什麼禮物給自己，幸村有很多東西都是真田送他的，真田非常寵愛幸村，這是有眼睛的人都看的出來的事情。

『不知道今年弦一郎會送我什麼，好期待呢！』幸村看著窗外想。

『每年弦一郎總是會給我很大的驚喜，不知道今年會不會有驚喜？』幸村是那樣的期待真田送的禮物。

真田把東西給包裝好，然後親手寫上一張小卡片，這是他每年都會做的事情，看見幸村的笑容真田就很高興，因此真田總是會期待幸村收到禮物後臉上會出現什麼表情。

那美麗的笑容是自己一輩子的寶物，真田總是會細心呵護幸村就是這個原因，自己是那樣愛著他，明明他們現在是大家認為不懂愛的年紀，可他們卻已經懂得要怎樣愛著自己心愛的人。

當然他們之間的交往雙方的父母並沒有反對，真田知道自己的父母曾經因為這件事跟自己促膝長談過，而自己真的認真也願意負起這個責任，看見自己的兒子有這樣的決心，真田的父母才這樣無條件的支持自己的兒子。

「這是今年的禮物。」真田把禮物拿給幸村。

「謝謝。」幸村的臉上有個溫和的微笑。

「拆開來看看？」真田有點緊張，不知道幸村會不會喜歡這個禮物。

「今年是風鈴，很不錯呢！」幸村把東西拿起來把玩後說著。

「你喜歡就好。」真田看見幸村很喜歡感到很高興。

「只要是弦一郎送的東西我都喜歡。」幸村說出這句話，臉上依舊是溫和的微笑。

幸村很高興的收下禮物，開心的樣子讓人會心一笑，幸村每年都會收到很多人送的禮物，但是所有的禮物當中幸村最希望收到的禮物還是真田送的禮物，誰叫真田是自己最喜歡的人。

而且真田總是會給予自己不一樣的驚喜，讓自己總是驚喜萬分，疼愛自己的真田總是會給自己最好的東西，就算自己不說也總是可以拿到自己想要的東西，自己真的找到一位很好的伴侶。

「怎麼會突然想要送我風鈴？」幸村把風鈴掛在自己的窗戶邊。

「上次聽你隨手說窗戶上要是有風鈴該有多好，所以就想這次的生日禮物就送你風鈴。」真田總是會記得幸村說過的每一句話。

「笨蛋。」幸村輕輕的罵著。

「你想要的東西我都會想辦法送給你。」真田對於這件事情很堅持。

幸村怎麼會不知道真田的堅持在哪裡，對於自己心愛的人幸村有一定的了解，畢竟他們之間已經相處那麼久的時間，自然會知道對方是怎樣個性的人，有時候幸村對於這種事情還真的會很不好意思。

不過幸村也知道這是真田疼寵自己的方式，有時候根本不需要去拒絕，過於了解真田的個性的幸村知道要是拒絕了真田，那會很傷真田的心以外，真田也不會繼續對你好，畢竟真田是個很有自尊心的人。

幸村才不會讓這樣的情形出現，自然會用自己的方式去回報真田，對他來說真田是自己生命中最重要的人，幸村不會輕易的讓這個傢伙離開自己的生命，會用自己的方式和他在一起，一起創造許多美好的回憶。

幸村無法失去對自己最重要的人，因為他自己才有勇氣活下去，因為他自己的生活才變的那樣美好，把自己捧在手心當中的男人這輩子除了真田外就沒有其他人，幸村才不會拱手讓人，他會和真田這樣一直幸福下去。End


	56. 雙打組合(乾海)乾生日賀文

6月3日亞麻花(Flax)

花語：感謝

花占卜：您對於高科技及資訊的產品很有興趣，並且在這方面亦有很好的發展，同事和上司都讚賞您的獨立處事能力。您個性穩健踏實，對於幫助過您的人心懷感激。事業婚姻兩得意。

花箴言：只靠本身的力量不行，還需借助他人的力量才行。

乾和海堂是青學的雙打組合之一，乾心血來潮問海堂說要不要和自己組成雙打，後來他們兩人就成為青學當中不輸給大石和菊丸的雙打，海堂從沒想過會跟乾一起組成雙打。

當初乾邀自己的時候，海堂多多少少也有些嚇到，不過發現到自己可以和乾組成雙打也是很不錯的選擇，他們之間的默契真的不輸給大石和菊丸，甚至可以說跟他們匹敵。

「海堂，今天的進度到這，不然身體會過於疲勞。」乾提醒自家戀人。

「好的，乾學長。」海堂停下動作開始深呼吸調整一下自己的氣息。

「今天我們一起回家？」乾突然問海堂。

「好。」海堂覺得可以和乾一起回家是個很棒的選擇。

海堂是自己跟乾要求說要請他幫忙自己訓練體能，就為了在網球比賽中看有多大的進步，沒想到乾給予自己的訓練可以讓自己在比賽的時候發揮所長，這點讓海堂非常的吃驚。

乾的訓練真的很管用，此後海堂依舊是請乾幫自己訓練，至於他們後來是怎樣成為戀人的，這點海堂完全想不起來，似乎是不知不覺的走在一起，然後就這樣在一起，跟其他的戀人是一樣的。

他們從未想過要跟對方在一起，只是覺得和對方在一起的感覺真的很好，然後不曉得誰先跟對方表白，就這樣答應對方然後在一起，不知不覺他們進展的速度有些快速，突然讓人很不適應。

因此他們兩人磨合了一段時間後才找到和對方在一起的最佳相處方式，乾對海堂可以說是照顧的無微不至，讓海堂總是感覺自己有些受寵若驚，卻也很高興自己是被寵愛的。

「會餓嗎？我有點想要先吃東西再回家。」乾一邊走一邊說。

「好，我也有點餓了。」海堂發現自己的確是有點餓了。

他們兩人買了可樂餅，走到附近的公園當中坐下來吃著，他們並不急著回家，想要和對方相處多一點的時間，這是他們之間的默契，簡單的言語就可以構成他們之間的默契，這是誰也學不來的部份。

他們之間很少說話，沉默的氣氛總是在他們身邊圍繞，卻不會影響他們之間的感情，偶爾乾會說出一些甜言蜜語來調戲海堂，看見海堂臉紅的樣子是乾最喜歡做的惡趣味，往往海堂也拿乾沒辦法。

誰叫海堂根本無法反駁乾，對他來說乾是很重要的人，他們會成為戀人有一部分原因是自己真的很崇拜乾，不然自己怎麼會請乾幫自己訓練，進而成為情侶，當然這件事乾不是很清楚。

「還是這家的可樂餅好吃。」乾咬著可樂餅說著。

「嗯，乾學長介紹的東西都很好吃。」海堂對於食物並沒有太大的意見。

「薰總是對食物沒有什麼意見，雖然有喜歡吃的東西，但是你不管吃什麼都不太會挑食。」乾說出自己的觀察。

「大概是因為家裡的關係，我媽不喜歡小孩子挑食。」海堂想了想之後說出這句話。

聽見這句話乾真的覺得海堂是個很可愛的孩子，在家人的眼中是那樣的乖巧，雖然看起來很兇的樣子，卻是一個很溫柔的人，乾喜歡的海堂就是這樣的人，因為海堂的個性真的很溫柔。

每次看見海堂被自己逗弄害羞的樣子是那樣的可愛，讓乾總是會一而再，再而三的去逗弄海堂，這麼可愛的孩子是自己的戀人，乾真的很高興，他也發現到自己的生命中有因為有了海堂而完美。

「薰，當初我提出說想要組成雙打的時候，那時候你為什麼沒有拒絕我？」乾知道海堂很喜歡單打。

「我覺得這是不錯的提議，想說和學長你一起試試看。」海堂那時候真的沒有想太多。

自從組成雙打後他們一直以來都擔任雙打二的選手，遇過的對手當然不計其數，雖然偶爾也是會敗在其他人手裡，海堂卻還是會越挫越勇，增加自己訓練的量，讓乾看了多少會心疼，然後幫他安排要怎樣做才好。

乾的細心可以在海堂的訓練當中看的出來，甚至還可以幫社團的大家規劃出一個很好的訓練方式，乾清楚每個人都有每個人適合的訓練方式，有時候用同一種方式訓練並不一定每個人都會有成效就是。

海堂很高興可以和乾一起打雙打，和乾組合成雙打後自己真的進步很多，雙打組合很適合他們兩人，往往情侶之間的默契是可以在場上發展出來，這就是為什麼很多雙打選手都會成為情侶的原因。

「能夠和乾學長成為雙打選手，這個感覺真的很不錯。」海堂的語氣是那樣的高興。

「我也是，和薰成為雙打選手真的很不錯。」乾很滿意自己的搭檔是海堂這位學弟。

「我們會成為最強的雙打組合。」海堂有這樣的決心。

「我有同感，一定會成為最強的雙打組合。」乾露出滿意的笑容。

他們這對雙打組合絕對會成為一流的選手，一定會讓所有人驚豔不已，對他們來說這才是最重要的事情，能夠和對方一起打球，那是最快樂的事情，畢竟他們只想要和對方在一起。

只要有了決心他們一定可以成為厲害的選手，即使在球場上輸了也無所謂，只要下次好好努力就可以，擁有不放棄的毅力這才是海堂的性格，乾也會好好的輔佐海堂，讓他可以成為最厲害的選手，當然也會讓自己跟海堂一樣，畢竟他們一點也不想輸給任何人，要成為最強的雙打組合。END


	57. 馴服惡魔(柳切)柳生賀

6月4日淡紅玫瑰(DamaskRose)

花語：明豔照人

花占卜：您是一個喜歡打扮的人，無論何時都會保持容光煥發、心境開朗，您對朋友熱情慷慨，很有義氣。為了挑戰自己，會不斷地改變環境。戀! 愛方面比較任性，只要是對上了，您會不顧一切地愛對方。

花箴言：沒有愛情的婚姻如同一張沒有顏色的廢紙。

柳和切原交往的事情沒有幾個人知道，一來是柳本身就很低調，二來是切原根本不會去大肆宣揚，能夠看出來的沒有幾個人，真田和幸村是很高興好友找到自己喜歡的人，不過他們也沒刻意說出來。

切原覺得自己可以和柳交往是讓他很訝異的一件事情，自己從未想過會喜歡上柳，他還想要打敗柳這位學長，可是莫名的情愫卻一直在自己的內心當中發酵，直到自己意識到喜歡上柳後，那時自己已經把告白的話脫口而出。

柳聽見自己告白的話語什麼話也沒說，只是點頭答應和自己交往，而他們之間的互動還是跟以往一樣，偶爾柳因為惡趣味的關係調戲自己外，切原不覺得他們之間有什麼改變。

「赤也，今天一起回家？」柳突然說出這句話。

「柳學長，我家和你家的方向相反吧！？」切原聽見這句話有些傻眼。

「陪我去體育用品店買東西。」柳直接說出這句話。

「好。」切原根本不敢反抗柳。

其他人看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，看樣子柳已經把他們立海大的惡魔給馴服下來，而且切原根本不敢反抗柳，似乎是知道柳會把自己整的很慘，所以根本不敢說出任何的話來頂撞他。

「看樣子我們立海大的惡魔已經有人馴服了。」幸村看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

「嗯。」真田聽見這句話只是點頭沒說什麼。

柳沒想到自己會喜歡上切原這個傢伙，當切原跟自己告白的時候，自己想都沒想就答應下來，同時也沒想到自己可以讓這位他們稱為惡魔的傢伙傾心，更沒想到自己可以馴服他。

柳本身就會督導學弟，切原是督導的傢伙之一，自然柳會特別關注他，偶爾還是會指導一下切原，讓切原不要太過自滿，會在切原太過暴力的時候阻止他，以免他失控。

就是因為切原常常失控所以才被大家稱呼為惡魔，能夠制服惡魔的人沒有多少個，除了立海大的三巨頭之外，就真的很少看見有人可以馴服切原，柳可是用了很多方法才馴服切原，把切原拐到手當自己的情人。

「柳學長，怎麼突然想要去體育用品店買東西？」切原一邊走路一邊問。

「突然想到有些東西已經用完了，所以想說回家的時候順便去補充。」柳只是這樣回答切原。

「喔！」切原聽見這樣的回答不知道要怎樣說下去。

「赤也，考試要到了，需要我幫你補習嗎？」柳知道切原的英文很弱，總是需要人家幫忙補習。

「要、要、要！！！」切原聽見這句話馬上說出來。

「嗯。」柳開始盤算自己什麼時候開始幫切原補習才好。

每次到了考試時間切原一定很頭痛，自己的功課不像大家那樣的好，尤其是英文可以說是爛的要命，基本上不及格可以說是常態，真田知道這件事後請柳幫切原補習，他們之間的交集又多了些。

後來柳一直幫切原補習，不管有沒有被人家拜託柳都會自動去幫忙做這件事，切原也開始習慣依賴柳幫忙自己，只要到了考試時間都會呈現這樣的現象，柳想到這裡揚起一抹不易察覺的微笑。

「從明天起我到你家幫你補習。」柳說出這句話讓切原整個人嚇到。

「好。」切原聽見後乖乖點頭，他可是不敢去反抗柳。

「你的英文真的需要加強。」柳對於切原的英文實在是不知道要說什麼。

「…」聽見這句話切原只能自認倒楣，誰叫自己的英文成績真的慘不忍睹。

切原覺得柳有時候真的很在意自己的成績，要是自己的成績不好，柳會想盡辦法幫自己補習，讓自己可以安全的通過考試，有時候有柳在身邊切原感到很安心，當然有時候會覺得柳很煩人就是。

不過他們之間的相處模式就是這樣，不需要刻意去做任何的改變，要是改變了他們就不是他們，這之間任何的一切都會隨之改變，切原知道自己是無法適應那樣的情形，畢竟他希望他們之間不要有任何的改變。

不可否認自己真的愛著柳這位學長，曾經切原也以為自己是否為一時的迷惑，後來發現到似乎不是這樣，自己是真正的喜歡柳這位學長，因此他才會鼓起勇氣跟柳告白，同時他也發現自己真的很依賴柳。

「在想什麼？」柳看見切原若有所思的樣子問。

「沒什麼。」切原低著頭吃著自己的晚餐。

他們兩人告知家人說他們不會回家吃晚餐，一起在外面找了一家平價的餐廳吃著今天的晚餐，這樣簡單的約會讓切原感到很高興，難得可以和柳一起約會，切原當然會很高興，切原可是很喜歡這樣的約會。

平常他們兩人就很少有約會，偶爾會出現像今天這樣的情形，柳總是會有辦法偷閒一下，讓他們兩人可以透透氣，切原直到吃晚餐才明白柳的用意，以他笨蛋的腦袋真的很難去聯想到這件事。

「我很高興可以和柳學長在一起。」切原突然說出這句話。

「我也是。」柳露出難得一見的微笑。

他們之間只要用簡單的言語就可以表達，柳深深的覺的馴服切原是很好的事情，這位惡魔心甘情願的待在自己的身邊，而自己也不需要用任何手段把它束縛，不枉費 自己當初用盡心機讓切原跟自己表白，就是要讓切原依賴自己，和自己成為情侶，這是柳馴服惡魔的手段，也是只適合切原的手段。END


	58. 流星(忍岳)向日生日賀文

9月12日鐵線蓮(Clematis)

花語：心之美

花占卜：您有一顆純良的心，從不懂欺騙別人，單純地尋求一種如父母般愛護您的友情或愛情。您天生直覺敏銳，幫助您很快找到意中人，但您容易被甜言蜜語誘惑，走上危險的道路。

花箴言：當愛火在心中燃點時，是最光芒亦最具殺傷力的。

忍足知道自己的愛人向日有顆小孩子氣的心，往往用一些小手段就可以安撫好自己的戀人，忍足可是很疼愛向日這個戀人的，屬於自己的小磨菇怎麼可能不疼愛呢！這樣可愛的親親寶貝可是他的心頭肉。

忍足想起來最近他家可愛的小磨菇要生日了，在氣象報導上面好像有看見有流星雨的消息，似乎可以帶他家的小磨菇去看流星，這樣他家的小磨菇一定會很高興，忍足知道向日開心起來是多麼的可愛。

「岳人，你生日那天一定要空下來。」忍足很誠懇的對向日說。

「喔！好。」聽見自家愛人這樣對自己說，向日乖乖的點頭。

「我有一個驚喜要給你看，所以不可以和別人有約。」忍足千交代萬交代就是不希望向日當天有約。

「我會記得的啦！侑士就不要那麼擔心啦！」向日看見戀人這樣擔心的樣子苦笑。

「誰叫你每次都忘記。」忍足無奈的說出這句話。

「這次我一定不會忘記。」向日跟戀人做出保證。

聽見對方跟自己保證忍足算是放心下來，畢竟對方答應自己的事情不太會忘記，而且只要自己好好的盯著向日就不需要擔心太多，那天自己還刻意跟其他醫生調班，就是希望給自家戀人一個驚喜。

每年他們生日總是會約會，忍足會為了對方的生日而精心策劃，當然向日也不用說，自然會幫忙忍足做出自己從未做過的事情，往往最後的下場就是滾床單，讓自己腰酸背痛。

不過看見對方的笑容真的很值得，向日當然很清楚這件事，自然也會期待忍足給自己什麼驚喜，向日知道忍足總是會特別準備一些驚喜，每次都會讓自己很感動，所以每年他都會很期待忍足幫他準備的驚喜。

「岳人，你期待今年的驚喜嗎？」忍足看見向日高興的樣子說。

「當然很期待囉！侑士每年準備的驚喜我都很喜歡。」向日露出開心的笑容。

「那你好好期待今年的驚喜吧！」忍足看見戀人高興的樣子感到很高興。

「嗯，我會好好期待的。」向日開心的樣子一覽無遺。

忍足覺得自己不管送什麼禮物向日都會很開心，只要可以看見向日開心的笑容自己就會很滿足，原來自己不過是這樣簡單，以前以為戀愛這種東西會很複雜，沒想到開始體會後才知道戀愛是這樣簡單。

只要看見對方的笑容自己就很開心，忍足這才知道自己是這樣容易滿足的人，以前忍足根本不清楚自己是這樣容易滿足，畢竟生活優渥的他根本不需要煩惱太多，和向日戀愛後忍足才知道自己是個很容易滿足的人。

為了向日，忍足差點和家族裡的所有人翻臉，和自己的父母親翻臉，還好自家姊姊是那樣的力挺自己，讓自己得以在這個家族當中喘息，後來父母親接受他們兩人在一起的事實，自己接掌家族事業後他們就不再干預。

這樣的情形就一直維持到今天，當然忍足也想過自己要是可以和向日有個孩子就好，所以忍足思考很久到底要怎樣去改變向日的體質，不過藥品還在研發階段，忍足還不敢輕易嘗試。

「侑士，你到底要帶我去哪裡？」向日不解的看著開車的忍足。

「去一個我找到很棒的地方，很快就到了。」忍足笑笑的說著。

「好吧！」聽見這句話向日只好不繼續問下去。

「相信我，那個地方你一定會喜歡。」忍足相信自己的判斷力。

忍足帶向日來到偏僻的山區，這裡可以清楚的看到流星，忍足預估了一下流星雨的時間，要向日抬頭看天空，當向日抬頭看天空的那一剎那，他看見了很美的流星雨。

那一瞬間向日非常的感動，沒想到忍足竟然會帶自己來看流星雨，這是自己這輩子收過最好的禮物，忍足精心準備的禮物總是可以感動向日，看見戀人被這樣的場景感動，忍足的臉上儘是開心的笑容。

「岳人，生日快樂。」忍足笑笑的告訴向日。

「侑士，謝謝你，這個禮物我很喜歡。」向日露出大大的笑容來。

「你喜歡就好。」忍足看見戀人那樣喜歡自然很高興。

「我最喜歡侑士了。」向日開心的撲到忍足的懷裡。

聽見戀人對自己的告白忍足微笑，但是可以看見他的耳根子有些微微的紅色，似乎是很害羞的樣子，不過向日並沒有看見這樣的情形，不然會趁機取笑自己的戀人，誰叫自家戀人總是會取笑自己。

不過看見自家戀人用這樣貼心的舉動慶祝自己的生日，向日真的很高興，沒想到忍足會這樣對待自己，同時把自己當成寶貝一般在對待，從交往以來忍足就這樣對待自己，讓自己覺得備受寵愛。

向日當然很高興可以和忍足一起過生日，除去忍足因為手術排不開的情形外，他們之間一直以來都是一起過生日的狀態，每年在對方的生日要來臨之際，他們總是會事先安排好自己的一切，然後陪著對方一起過生日。

「侑士，你以後還要陪我過生日喔！」向日笑的很開心的對忍足說。

「當然，我會一直陪岳人過生日。」忍足自然會遵守這個承諾。

因為愛著他，所以忍足願意許下這個承諾，如果哪天自己不在了，對方一定會很難過，相對的自己也是一樣，所以趁著現在他們還在對方身邊的時候，許下這個承諾，然後陪著對方過他一生當中最重要的日子，也是因為有了這個日子，他們才能相遇。END


	59. 深秋(柳切)切原生日賀文

9月25日黑麥(AninatedOut)

花語：愛的音符

花占卜：您是個極感性的人，加上豐富的創意，您的生命有如一篇動人的樂章，經常如沐春風。您的談吐、舉止得體，朋友眾多，是個受歡迎的人物。但凡事反應過敏會遭人討厭，應學會寬大些，容納更多的空間。

花箴言：生活自有其目的，不必刻意找尋目的。

秋天是個涼爽的季節，也是看封頁的季節，最近有個連假讓柳想要帶切原去賞楓葉，同時順便慶祝一下切原的生日，打從交往以來柳總是會用心準備切原的生日，這點是切原覺得很貼心的地方。

柳總是會想很多，讓自家小情人開心一點，讓他不僅僅只友執著在網球上，還有其他的事物可以去欣賞，畢竟不是一輩子都可以在球場上奔馳，柳要切原了解到這點。

「赤也，明天開始放假，要不要去賞楓？」柳突然問出這句話，讓正在躺在床上看漫畫的切原有些嚇到。

「好啊！」切原反應過來後馬上答應下來。

「嗯，那我去準備，順便規劃一下路線。」柳離開房間去用電腦處理事情。

「嗯。」切原漫不經心的回答柳。

切原專心的看著今天所買到的漫畫，想著柳到底要帶他去哪裡，上了大學後他們開始同居在一起，基本上可以說是什麼事情都會一起做，偶爾也會一起出去走走，只要他們之間沒有什麼作業要煩的話，的確是會這樣做。

切原並沒有注意到自己的生日即將到來，反而疑惑柳為什麼要刻意做這件事，不過可以在連續假期當中出去玩，切原當然會很高興，怎麼說都是兩人之間難得的約會。

「還是帶赤也去賞楓好了。」柳已經決定好行程了，然後開始去洗手作羹湯。

柳打算帶切原去奈良吉野那裡賞楓，那裡不管是看櫻花還是賞楓都非常的適合，既然決定好行程柳就有打算給切原一個大驚喜，之前想要送給切原的禮物已經買好了，等到時候一起送出去就可以。

反正這次出遊可以當作散心也可以當作是約會，他們也好久沒有一起出門約會，難得有假日當然要好好的利用，至少也要讓自家戀人開心，這是柳的想法，所以才會刻意去和切原提起這件事。

「沒想到已經秋天了。」切原看見滿山的楓葉說出這句話。

「是啊！所以才想說利用假日來賞楓。」柳看見切原高興的樣子微笑的說。

「蓮二，這次可以一起出來我很高興。」切原真的很開心。

「我知道，我也是。」柳看見切原開心的樣子打從心底很高興。

他們來到住宿的旅館，老闆娘親自出來迎接他們，並且帶他們到他們的房間當中，這樣別有雅緻的古典旅館，柳可是找了很久才找到，畢竟柳是個很注重氣氛的人，自然會選擇這樣的旅館。

切原並不會擔心柳安排的不好，每次出去玩都可以盡興回家，柳總是會想辦法讓他們兩個都玩的很高興，現在雖然無法出國遊玩，但是在自己的國家當中也有很多地方可以逛逛，他們自然會選擇那些地方。

不管去哪裡玩切原都會很開心，似乎是跟在身邊的人是他自己最喜歡的人，當然和自己最喜歡的人一起出去玩自然會很開心，看見切原開心的樣子柳當然也很開心，怎麼說柳都是希望自己的小情人開心點。

「要先吃飯嗎？」柳收拾好自己的行李後問切原。

「好啊！等下吃飽後再去逛逛好了。」切原點點頭同意柳的話。

「好，那我去跟服務生說。」柳知道等下自己一定要好好陪切原逛逛。

「嗯。」切原點頭後就沒多說什麼。

柳交代服務生把今天的餐點端到他們的房間來，切原隨手拿起自己放入行李的漫畫開始看了起來，柳當然也開始看起書來，畢竟在等待的時間當中他們也不知道要說什麼，自然會做自己的事情。

服務生很快的就把他們所要吃的餐點端到房間當中，切原看見是大餐非常的高興，柳看見這樣的情形就知道自己並沒有白花錢，只要看見戀人高興的樣子柳就很開心。

每次出遊柳總是不手軟，畢竟他現在已經有在企業當中幫忙，多多少少有一份令人羨慕的薪水，這份薪水可以夠養活他們兩個人，當然切原也有打工補貼家用，雖然柳總是要他不要去打工，但是切原就是閒不下來。

由於切原屢勸不聽柳只好由他去，只要切原開心就好，而且切原知道自己是有伴侶的人，自然不會去跟其他人太過親近，在某些方面卻還是可以看的出來切原很受大家的歡迎。

「好好吃喔！」切原吃的很開心。

「嗯，的確是很好吃。」柳覺得今天可以吃到這樣棒的菜色真的很好。

吃過飯之後他們出去逛逛，切原像個孩子一般的探索著，柳看見這樣的情形微笑，他們交往到現在切原不曾改變過，柳有時候覺得他像是在照顧大孩子一般，自己卻依舊熱在其中。

看見切原高興的樣子柳很高興，打算等回去旅館後拿出自己預備以久的禮物給他，這個禮物一定可以讓切原很高興，那可以切原想要很久的禮物，自己也確定切原沒有買。

回到旅館後柳拿出禮物給切原，對方的確是很高興，切原沒想到柳會準備這樣好的禮物給自己，讓自己開心不已，果然自家情人最懂他的一切，讓他可以高興很久，每次拿到的驚喜都讓自己無法忘懷。

「赤也，生日快樂。」柳笑笑的說著。

「謝謝。」切原開心的說著。

柳深深的覺得今天真的很愉快，能夠看見戀人高興的表情自己真的感到很滿足，誰叫切原是自己最愛的人，滿足自己最愛的人這可是柳的宗旨，只要可以看到戀人開心的笑顏，不管花多少心力都很值得。END

作家的話

因為太久沒看網球王子了，人物OCC嚴重請無視

感謝大家看文~~~


	60. 螢火蟲(鳳冥)冥戶生日賀文

9月29日蘋果花(Apple)

花語：名聲

花占卜：心地善良的您，為大家帶來清新爽朗的氣氛；由於缺乏自信，對人總是言聽計從，您看來柔弱，實際上是外柔內剛，不會輕易妥協。您愛情存有幻想，希望被寵愛和追求，私底下其實早已有了主張。

花箴言：對待愛情要真心真意，虛情假意只會自討苦吃。

鳳知道九月份是他親親愛人的生日，在九月底的時候自己要準備一個大驚喜給自家親親愛人學長，不過自己到時候要用什麼名義把人給騙出來就需要思考一下，畢竟冥戶很少會願意和鳳一起出門。

每次要和冥戶出門的時候，鳳總是要連哄帶騙的才可以和冥戶一起出門，即使他們同居也有些年的時間，但是冥戶就是不愛和鳳一起出門，讓鳳很傷腦筋，有時候還會拒絕和自己一起去旅行。

「亮，我們一起出去玩好不好？」鳳突然提議。

「你想要去哪裡？」冥戶聽見這句話有些疑惑。

「去看螢火蟲。」鳳笑的很開心。

「都已經秋天了，哪來的螢火蟲？」冥戶對這個問題感到苦惱。

「我知道哪裡有啦！亮要不要跟我一起去嘛！」鳳開始哄自己的情人。

「好吧！」冥戶勉為其難的答應下來。

鳳聽見冥戶答應自己當然很高興，這下子自己可以和冥戶一起去旅行，鳳可是期待以久，冥戶對於和鳳一起出門卻興致缺缺，沒有太大的感覺，看見這樣的情形讓鳳不免有些失望。

「亮，你不喜歡跟我出門嗎？」鳳失望的樣子讓冥戶覺得很像一隻失望的小狗。

「沒有不喜歡，你想太多了。」冥戶抬起手來摸摸鳳的頭。

「可是你看起來不高興。」鳳畢竟是有經驗的人，多少還是看的出來冥戶不是很高興。

「是我在意太多了，覺得出去老是被人指指點點，有點不舒服罷了。」冥戶不喜歡和鳳一起出門的原因就是太多人會指指點點。

「亮，這次你不用想太多，我已經安排妥當了。」鳳當然知道冥戶的顧忌，自然會把那些讓冥戶不安的因素給驅除。

「好吧！我就相信你。」冥戶露出開心的笑容。

鳳看見這樣的情形很高興，馬上開始整理他們兩人的行李，打算明天就出門，看見鳳手腳這麼快，冥戶也不好多說什麼，反正店裡明天是公休，不會有太多的事情發生。

冥戶清楚其實自己內心當中也很渴望可以和鳳一起出門，只是每次出門都會遇上那些自己討厭的閒言閒語，讓冥戶不曉得到底要不要和鳳一起出去，但是鳳總是不去在乎那麼多。

或許是因為自己臉皮薄的關係才會這樣，往往冥戶也很頭痛自己的個性，想要正大光明的和鳳在一起，卻又害怕旁人的眼光，畢竟他不希望鳳因為自己的關係而受到傷害。

「這裡可以看的到螢火蟲？？」冥戶發現到他們來到的地方是鳳家的別墅。

「嗯！我之前有在這裡看到過，這裡秋天還可以看的到螢火蟲喔！」鳳開心的告訴冥戶。

「是嗎？」冥戶多多少少有些懷疑。

「嘛！亮就不要去懷疑了嘛！晚上你就會知道了。」鳳保持神秘的樣子告訴冥戶，冥戶自然也不去追究那麼多。

冥戶是不懂鳳想要做什麼，不過既然對方都要自己不要去在意那麼多了，那自己就不要去管那麼多，等到晚上就知道鳳在做什麼，想要給自己什麼驚喜，鳳給自己的驚喜可是會超乎自己的預料之外。

冥戶安安靜靜的等到晚上，吃過晚餐後鳳故意帶冥戶來到河邊，兩人就這樣安靜的開始等待起來，沒多久就看見很多漂亮的小螢光出現，鳳看見後異常的高興，冥戶看見那些小螢光臉上也出現許久不見的微笑。

「亮，生日快樂，然後，你願意嫁給我嗎？」鳳跪下說出這句話讓冥戶訝異許久。

「我願意。」冥戶因為鳳這樣的舉動差點要哭出來。

冥戶沒想到鳳會在自己的生日當天跟自己求婚，他們之間也交往很多年了，近年來才同居在一起，他們好不容易在社會當中站穩了腳步，也是因為這個原因鳳才會跟冥戶求婚。

自己在企業當中也有一席之地，冥戶所經營的餐館也有聲有色，他們兩人好不容易站穩了腳步，自然要實現他們之間的夢想，鳳最大的夢想就是把自己心愛的人給娶回家去。

現在他就是在和自己最愛的人求婚，而冥戶也答應他的求婚，鳳沒想到冥戶會這麼乾脆答應自己的求婚，他當然很高興，能夠和自己最愛的人結為連理，是鳳這輩子最高興的事情。

「亮，我好高興你答應我的求婚。」鳳笑的很開心。

「因為是你，所以我才答應。」冥戶也很高興可以和鳳在一起。

「那下個月我們就去荷蘭結婚。」鳳已經把所有行程給安排好了。

「好，你想怎樣就怎樣。」冥戶對這件事一點意見也沒有。

「亮，我真是太高興了。」鳳真的很高興冥戶答應自己。

鳳聽見冥戶答應自己後，決定回去後一定要安排去荷蘭結婚的行程，而且還要順便度蜜月，這些計畫已經在鳳的腦子當中成形，冥戶看見鳳在思考的樣子也不多說什麼，任由鳳去做那些事情。

冥戶覺得這輩子能夠和鳳在一起，自己真的很幸運，最後能夠和鳳結婚，果然是自己最幸運也最幸福的事情，相信他們未來一定可以度過很美好的日子，因為有對方陪在自己的身邊，幸福也會一直持續下去直到天荒地老為止。END


	61. 以下克上(日瀧)瀧生日賀文

10月29日西洋蘋果(CrabApple)

花語：隨著他人指引

花占卜：您是個懂得生活享受的人，有品味、有情趣，而且對各樣事物都有點認識，對於感情和性感更有深刻的感覺。雖然您的外表不甚突出，但您的內在美早已把異性俘虜過來，您可說是情場的勝利者。

花箴言：戀愛也是生活中的一種享受。

日吉發現到自己喜歡上網球部的學長，那位學長雖然不是正選的前輩們，卻擁有很不錯的實力，曾經差點打敗過冥戶成為正選，他所暗戀的學長叫做瀧荻之介，只是不擅長表達的日吉真的不知道要怎樣跟瀧表達自己的感情。

有眼睛的人都知道日吉在暗戀瀧，不過他們並不打算跟瀧說這件事，畢竟他們也是過來人，自然會清楚戀愛中的眼神到底是什麼樣子的眼神，日吉一直找不到機會和瀧表白。

「日吉那傢伙真的很喜歡荻之介，不知道荻之介有沒有發現？」冥戶看見日吉在看瀧的眼神就知道日吉有多喜歡瀧。

「我看是到現在都沒有發現，小荻那傢伙比你還要遲鈍。」向日看見這樣的情形說。

「什麼跟什麼，我哪裡遲鈍了。」冥戶聽見好友的話馬上反駁。

「哼哼！一直以來你都很遲鈍。」向日繼續吐嘈冥戶。

兩個人就這樣開始吵了起來，忍足看見這樣的情形苦笑，鳳正在和日吉聊天，發現到日吉的眼神一直看著瀧這位前輩，知道日吉很喜歡瀧，考慮是否要出主意措合他們兩人在一起。

瀧多多少少也有發現到日吉反常的行為，並不是說沒有猜到日吉喜歡自己的可能，只是在某些事情上面他暫時不想要想太多，因此才沒有任何的表態，況且日吉的口頭禪可是『以下克上』，總有一天會攻掠自己。

「你確定不要和瀧前輩表白嗎？」鳳問著自己的好友。

「暫時先不要，我還沒有準備好。」日吉確定自己還沒有心理準備會被瀧拒絕。

「我想瀧前輩不會拒絕你的。」鳳有種感覺瀧也喜歡日吉。

「是嗎？」雖然好友這樣說，但是日吉還是覺得不要太過冒險才好。

聽見鳳說的話日吉有好好的思考，看樣子自己還是去和瀧告白或許會比較好，說不定對方也是喜歡自己的，而且就算被拒絕也無所謂，他們還是前輩與後輩的關係，根本不需要太過擔心。

瀧對於日吉沒有特別的想法，只知道那傢伙會是跡部的接班人，其他的就沒有在意那麼多，畢竟二年級當中有幾位是很出色的選手，瀧多多少少也很清楚，雖然自己常常在候補的名單中，瀧卻不是那樣的介意。

「荻之介，等下要一起去吃東西嗎？」冥戶拍了一下瀧的肩膀。

「好啊！跡部那傢伙要跟我們一起去嗎？」瀧多多少少會很好奇跡部會不會跟他們一起去。

「小景那傢伙不可能跟，小綿羊說要和小雪一起吃東西，已經約好了，要過來嗎？」冥戶聽見瀧的問題實在是哭笑不得。

「好，先等我一下，我等下就出去。」瀧聽見要和女性友人聚會馬上開始換衣服。

日吉看見這樣的情形馬上趁此表白，現在只剩下他們兩人，其他人都不在更衣室當中，自己自然有機會可以問瀧，甚至還可以好好的表白，告訴瀧說自己有多麼喜歡他。

瀧看見日吉這位後輩只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，也不懂這個傢伙到底想要做什麼，反正這傢伙要是表白或是做出什麼事情來瀧也不會太過意外，反正只要這個傢伙高興就好。

「瀧前輩，我喜歡你，可以和你交往嗎？」日吉鼓起很大的勇氣對瀧說。

「嗯，好。」瀧聽見小學弟總算表白後，點頭答應下來。

日吉沒有想到這件事可以這樣的順利，瀧原來是這樣喜歡自己，看見小學弟訝異的樣子瀧微笑，自己本身又不遲鈍，當然知道日吉追逐自己的眼神，想說小學弟跟自己表白後自己就欣然接受。

不過似乎造成小學弟的困擾了，瀧看見日吉的表情想，自己也無法擔誤太久，冥戶可是會催促自己，畢竟他們今天已經跟人有約，要是爽約的話可是不好，瀧很想見見女性友人，好久沒跟她見面讓他有點想她。

「小若，我真的很喜歡你喔！所以我們交往吧！」瀧笑笑的看著日吉。

「好。」日吉被瀧的笑容給迷惑了，緩緩的點頭說話。

瀧看見學弟答應後只是笑笑的，收拾好所有東西後就準備離開，日吉看見瀧要離開當然也不打算說什麼，不過這次可以表白成功讓日吉感到很高興，以上克下，自己常常在說的口頭禪，沒想到可以成功。

既然表白成功了，之後自己就要做的更好，這是日吉對自己的期許，瀧清楚自己要和日吉交往，相信他們兩人一定可以和大家一樣，相處的那樣好，開始交往之後的磨合期他們一定可以順利度過。

「所以說你們就這樣交往了！！！」冥戶聽見瀧告訴自己和日吉交往這件事有些訝異。

「嗯，小若那孩子挺好的。」瀧覺得自己很幸福，日吉對他真的很不錯。

「唉…我還以為你會跟我不一樣，沒想到竟然…」冥戶想到自己被鳳吃的死死的就感到很哀傷。

「我喜歡這樣，小若總是很主動，一切以他為主也很不錯。」瀧似乎不介意感情不是自己主導。

冥戶聽見好友的話沒有多說什麼，反正瀧開心就好，日吉和鳳走過來他們的面前把自己的戀人給接走，瀧看見日吉臉上就露出漂亮的微笑，然後開心的和日吉說話，不愛說話的日吉難得多話起來。

日吉很高興自己擁有這麼好的一位伴侶，瀧總是會帶給他許多快樂，那些是他想像不到的事情，沒想到和瀧交往後自己可以感覺到這樣的幸福，自己的選擇果然沒錯，選到了一位很好的伴侶，交往後他們是那樣的幸福。END


	62. 甜食(胡丸)胡狼生日賀文

11月3日葫蘆瀉根(Bryony)

花語：拒絕

花占卜：您反應敏捷，而且自我意強烈，有著不易妥協的個性。您有點任性，思想亦較為偏激，固此不易被人接受，這對您無疑也是一種傷害。所以您應該減少抗拒性說「不」的次數，否則可能會是孤獨一生。

花箴言：時間是醫治心病的最好良藥。

甜食是丸井最愛吃的點心之一，尤其是甜食當中的蛋糕最受丸井喜歡，胡狼很清楚丸井喜歡吃甜食，偶爾會去買甜點給丸井吃，讓他可以吃的很開心，練習打球也非常的順利。

只要有甜食丸井就會乖乖練習打球，要上場前也會先吃一些甜食來鼓勵自己，已經是丸井的必備模式，這點胡狼很清楚，畢竟他和丸井是雙打的搭檔，一起對付過很多學校的高手。

「胡狼，今天要去哪裡吃蛋糕？」丸井每天最期待的一件事情就是放學後和胡狼一起去吃甜食。

「商店街上有一家新開的點心店，今天可以去那裡吃。」胡狼只是簡單的告訴丸井。

「好耶！」丸井聽見可以去吃東西自然會很高興。

胡狼看見丸井高興的樣子不知道要說什麼，只要他開心就好，每日一次的甜點店巡禮可是丸井最期待的事情，既然是對方最期待的事情，胡狼就不會打擾對方，甚至不會打壞對方的興致。

丸井喜歡每天下課後去吃蛋糕補充體力，胡狼總是會搜尋商店街有什麼新開的點心店，裡面有什麼好吃的甜食，只要看見丸井開心的樣子他就很高興，所以胡狼總是會做這樣的事情。

「這裡不是雜誌上介紹說很火紅的點心店，你怎麼知道？」丸井記得胡狼一向不會注意這些事情。

「前幾天在網路上搜尋，結果看見這家店的評價還不錯，就想帶你來吃。」胡狼覺得自己快要變成點心店搜尋達人了。

「那我們去吃吧！」丸井很開心的進入店裡。

「嗯。」胡狼跟著丸井進入店裡面。

他們兩人挑選窗邊的座位坐下來吃東西，胡狼看見丸井點了許多甜點，多數為蛋糕，自己則是點了一杯飲料，似乎不打算吃那些甜點，對於甜食胡狼並不是特別喜愛，只是因為丸井很喜歡吃所以才陪伴他來吃。

丸井對於甜食有一股莫名的執著，尤其是蛋糕這種甜點，看見這樣的情形胡狼根本不會去說什麼，也不會刻意迎合丸井，卻也不會對丸井說出那些難聽的話來，只會默默的陪著丸井一起吃東西。

看見丸井吃的很開心的樣子胡狼當然會很高興，這就不枉費自己每天上網找點心店，丸井知道胡狼是很貼心的人，總是會搜尋一些不錯的點心店，每天的甜食巡禮總是可以吃到很多不同口味的甜食。

「哇~我果然是天才~」丸井突然說出這句話。

「嗯？」聽見這句話讓胡狼有些疑惑。

「你看，我點的都是人氣商品，甚至有些還在外面都吃不到。」丸井開心的說出這句話，覺得今天自己真的很幸福。

「你高興就好，聽說這家的甜點很不錯，蛋糕也很好吃。」胡狼想起來昨天晚上看見的介紹，似乎就是說這家的甜點很不錯吃。

「嗯，我知道，雜誌上有介紹。」丸井開始動手吃了起來。

「嗯。」胡狼默默的喝了一口飲料，臉上帶有微笑的看著丸井。

運動量很大的丸井根本不怕胖，所以總是用甜時補充自己的體力，讓人看了總是會很訝異，但是丸井也是一個很節制的小孩，知道有些東西不能吃太多，所以自然會克制，況且胡狼也不會讓丸井吃太多的甜食。

因此每次健康檢查的時候總是可以看見丸井的數據都在標準值內，如果超過標準值的話可是會被真田訓一頓，丸井才不想要面對可怕的真田，生氣起來的真田真的很恐怖，根本沒有人可以阻止真田，除了他們的社長幸村之外就沒人可以阻止。

「這家的蛋糕果然跟想像中的一樣好吃。」丸井開心的說出這句話。

「那就好。」胡狼聽見這句話感到很高興。

「果然胡狼你找的店家都很不錯。」丸井很開心可以吃到這麼好吃的蛋糕。

「我可是有很認真的挑選。」胡狼看見丸井開心的樣子微笑。

他們有時候不會來這樣的人氣商店，反而是巷弄裡面讓人回味無窮的小店，雖然人不會很多，但是那裡的甜食卻讓人好吃到無法忘記，因此他們有時候也會趁著假日的時候到那裡去吃甜點。

簡單的約會讓他們兩人都很自在，丸井很喜歡胡狼所挑選的每個店家，不管是隱藏在巷弄之間的小店家或是人氣店家丸井都很喜歡，每天可以吃到不同的甜食讓丸井感到很幸福，同時也可以補充自己流失的體力。

「今天吃的好飽，下次再一起來吃。」丸井開心的說著，他知道胡狼一定會答應自己。

「好，我答應你。」聽見丸井說的話胡狼當然會答應他。

「說好囉！絕對不可以反悔。」當丸井說完這句話時就看見對方點頭答應自己。

丸井開心的回家去，覺得今天可以吃到甜食順便飽餐一頓的確是很不錯，不過回家還是要把家人準備好的愛心晚餐給吃完，胡狼體貼自己的動作讓丸井很高興，從還沒有交往的時候胡狼就這樣體貼他。

即使交往了他們的相處模式也沒有太大的改變，胡狼總是會用自己的方式在體貼丸井，只要對方想要吃什麼樣的甜食，他總是有辦法變出來，偶爾他們之間也會和一般人一樣在商店街逛逛，有時候也會來個甜食吃到飽的行動。

只是他們比較常去的地方是點心店，因為那裡是丸井最喜愛的場所，可以盡情的吃著自己喜歡的蛋糕，丸井當然會喜歡去那裡，況且胡狼本來就很寵丸井，這是大家都知道的事情，甜食可是他們約會的時候最重要的道具呢！END


	63. 冰淇淋(河村自創)河村生日賀文

11月18日天香百合(HillLily)

花語：莊嚴

花占卜：天生擁有高貴的氣質，是受人羡慕的象。不過實際上您的夢想與外表形象並不相同，您醉心於甜美的夢幻世界，渴望如童話般的愛情，這是因為您的好奇心作崇。不要再發夢了，您本身早已擁有幸福。

花箴言：性格反叛的人正是她的魅力所在。

河村知道自己的女友靜鈴很喜歡吃冰淇淋，不管是夏天還是冬天都很喜歡，往往總是會因為吃太多冰淇淋而鬧肚子，甚至有時候在冬天吃太多冰淇淋而感冒，但是河村就是拿她沒有辦法。

每次看見女友想要吃冰的樣子河村都想要阻止，可是靜鈴就是不聽話，誰叫她吃冰淇淋已經吃上癮了，要她停止吃冰淇淋根本是不可能的事情，所以河村有時候也懶的去勸誡。

「阿隆，我想吃冰，可不可以？」靜玲知道要是自己想要在這樣的天氣吃冰淇淋，男友一定會不高興。

「現在已經是秋天了，吃冰淇淋可不好吧！？」河村聽見女友的請求有些皺眉頭。

「可是我好想吃冰淇淋，已經好久沒吃了。」靜玲的語氣是多麼的無辜，甚至用無辜的眼神看著河村。

「好吧！只能吃一支喔！」河村遇上這樣的情形只能妥協。

靜鈴聽見可以吃一支冰淇淋感到很開心，只要不要多吃河村都會答應她，河村怕她吃冰淇淋的原因就是因為她曾經不小心而鬧過肚子和感冒，尤其是在秋冬的時候更是會感冒。

所以河村才會那樣緊張她，希望她不要做出這樣的事情，更不希望她老是在這種天氣當中吃冰，這樣會緊張她的男友到底要哪裡找呢！靜鈴可是非常喜歡河村這樣古意的個性。

「妳怎麼這麼愛吃冰淇淋？」河村實在不解女友到底是為什麼這麼喜歡吃冰淇淋。

「就因為好吃啊！我爸給我第一個甜點就是冰淇淋。」靜鈴想起來什麼美好的回憶。

「我還以為妳父親給妳的只是普通的糖果。」河村多多少少有些訝異。

「不是喔！我以前很愛哭，我爸那時候很忙，有次帶我去遊樂園玩，結果不知道為什麼我哭了起來，我爸不知道要怎樣哄我，就買了一支冰淇淋給我吃，後來我就愛上冰淇淋了。」靜鈴笑笑的說著。

「還有這個原因呀！」河村沒想到還有這樣的原因。

「對呀！我爸對我很好呢！」靜鈴開心的笑著。

「嗯。」河村看見靜鈴的笑容有些害羞。

靜鈴開心的吃著冰淇淋，河村看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒說什麼，難得和靜鈴出來約會，可以看見女友開心的樣子很不錯，河村覺得每次出來約會一定要讓女友開心才可以，這才是約會最主要的目的。

他們之間很少會約會，一來是河村要在家裡幫忙，二來靜鈴也在學習家族中的事務，所以造成他們之間的時間壓縮的很少，偶爾可以出來偷個閒就要偷笑了，不過他們似乎不怎麼介意就是。

「今天想要去哪裡？」靜鈴吃完冰淇淋後挽著河村的手說。

「不知道呢！妳想要去哪裡？」河村對於這樣的動作感到很害羞。

「嗯…先去吃飯吧！我們兩個還沒吃飯呢！」靜鈴笑笑的說著。

「也是，跟妳一起出來實在是太開心了，都忘記這件事了。」河村抓抓自己的頭。

「還說我呢！你自己也是一樣。」靜鈴故意用生氣的語氣說著。

「哈哈！」河村苦笑的看著女友。

他們來到一家店當中吃飯，兩個人就這樣坐下來點餐，靜鈴看見飯後甜點有自己最喜歡吃的冰淇淋，有在考慮要不要點，但是又怕河村罵自己，看見女友思考的樣子河村知道靜鈴正在抉擇。

為了女友的健康著想河村是不想要她點冰淇淋來吃，但是又怕女友會對今天的約會失望，所以也在那裡抉擇很久，決定還是讓女友點甜點，滿足女友的口腹之慾，只要好好注意河村相信就不會出問題。

「妳想要點甜點就點吧！」河村突然這樣說。

「嗯，謝謝你。」靜鈴聽見這句話很高興。

「妳開心就好。」河村笑笑的說著。

「我會努力節制不讓你擔心。」靜鈴知道男友很替自己著想。

河村貼心的舉動讓靜鈴感到很開心，靜鈴知道自己要克制一點才可以，不然可是會讓自家男有擔心的，相信這頓飯他們一定會吃的很愉快，今天的約會他們兩人真的很開心，他們兩人都過的非常愉快。

他們一邊吃飯一邊聊天，聊聊自己最近的近況，發生了什麼事情還是怎樣的，不時可以看見女方笑的很開心的樣子，也可以看見男方靦腆的抓抓自己的頭，感到很害羞的樣子，有時候女方還會故意捉弄男方。

「吶！一起吃吧！」看見甜點上桌後，靜鈴這樣提議。

「好。」河村點點頭表示沒意見。

「我餵你吧！」靜鈴拿起湯匙舀了一口冰淇淋遞到河村的面前。

「啊…」河村有些不好意思的吃了下去。

「嘿嘿。」靜鈴看見這樣的情形很高興。

河村整個很不好意思，他們之間很少有這樣親密的行為，每次只要做出那些親密的行為河村就會不好意思，靜鈴覺得自家男友真的太可愛了，怪不得自己這麼喜歡河 村，很開心可以和他在一起，交往那麼久河村都沒變，總是可以讓她心動不已，只有這個男人可以帶給她幸福，河村也很願意帶給靜鈴幸福。END


	64. 夏音(桃杏)桃城生日賀文

7月23日玫瑰(York&LancasterRose)

花語：溫暖

花占卜：您博愛的精神、善良的心，溫暖了周圍的人，如果您在理性上可以再進一步，那就更加完美了。您有很多追求者，但對待愛情千萬不要博愛，要小心選擇結婚對象。

花箴言：擇偶要小心，千萬不要引發一場玫瑰戰爭啊。

桃城和橘杏交往有段時間了，橘杏知道桃城的生日是在夏天，想到夏天就覺得很熱，同時也很有活力，桃城就像是夏天出生的小孩，總是那麼有活力，這也是為什麼橘杏會被吸引的關係。

橘杏和桃城的感情很好，他們兩人有時候會趁著假日的時候出來約會，當然他們交往的事情雙方家長都知道，網球隊的所有人也都清楚，沒有人會阻止他們兩人交往。

「桃城，今天想要去哪裡？」橘杏突然問出這句話讓桃城有些疑惑。

「什麼！？」桃城有些無法理解橘杏說的話。

「你忘記今天要去約會了嗎？」橘杏嘟著嘴看著桃城。

「啊！不好意思，今天有點恍神，妳想要去哪裡？」桃城笑笑的問著自家女友。

「哪裡都好，我今天有東西想要買，所以我們去商店街吧！」橘杏笑的很開心。

「好啊！」桃城當然會答應。

橘杏很高興可以和桃城一起出去買東西，今天要去挑選的東西需要有桃城建議才可以，因為那是要送桃城的禮物，當然要桃城自己挑選才可以，橘杏自然不會告訴桃城這件事。

她當然要先拐桃城先去商店街再說，橘杏希望桃城可以挑選的東西不是只有體育用品的東西，一般東西的東西也是可以，不過一切還是要看桃城想要什麼東西，只要不要太貴的東西自己都可以買給他。

橘杏可是存了好幾個月的零用錢才存到可以幫桃城買禮物，當然她也相信桃城不會挑選太貴的禮物，畢竟他們之間有一定的默契存在，該做什麼對方都很清楚，不會刻意為難對方。

「今天妳想要去商店街買什麼？」桃城不解的問著橘杏。

「是要去買你的生日禮物啦！你想要什麼東西？」橘杏用一種小女人的口氣跟桃城說話。

「都好，最近沒有缺什麼東西。」桃城想了想後說。

「不管啦！你一定要想出來才可以。」橘杏不管怎樣都要桃城想到一個禮物才可以。

「好吧！那就去商店街看看囉！」桃城決定還是去商店街看看。

橘杏和桃城一起去商店街逛街，桃城知道女友是希望自己可以挑選一個禮物，可是自己現下並沒有想要的東西，所以挺傷腦筋的，不知道要挑選什麼才好，想想還是挑選自己常用的東西好了。

桃城仔細挑選自己想要的東西，橘杏看見桃城仔細挑選的樣子微笑，這樣表示桃城會挑到自己想要的禮物，果然只要自己撒嬌桃城就會乖乖去做，橘杏很高興桃城這樣聽自己的話。

「那就這個東西吧！」桃城把自己想要的東西拿給橘杏。

「那我去結帳囉！不可以反悔喔！」橘杏笑笑的告訴桃城。

「嗯，不會反悔的。」桃城當然是不會反悔。

「OK。」橘杏開心的去結帳。

橘杏很開心可以送桃城生日禮物，看見女友開心的樣子桃城沒有說什麼，只要橘杏開心就可以，畢竟她是自己的女友，桃城當然會疼惜她，希望她可以開心的和自己在一起。

橘杏覺得今天的約會真的很好玩，送了自己男友生日禮物後，她有大大的滿足感，幸虧桃城挑選的東西並不貴，沒有花到自己很多錢，這點橘杏當然也很高興，只能說桃城對自己真的很好。

桃城覺得自己能夠和橘杏在一起是很幸運的事情，當初他們能夠相識也不過是一場意外，在旁人看起來是一場意外罷了，可是對他們來說那卻是命中注定的事情，多多少少會讓他們覺得很不可思議。

「今天真開心。」橘杏活潑可愛的樣子很吸引桃城。

「是啊！」桃城露出大大的微笑。

「以後有空我們就一起出來約會好了，不然都沒有時間在一起。」橘杏想到這件事就覺得很可惜。

「好啊！當然沒有問題，只要妳想出來，我就會陪妳。」桃城覺得這根本就是小意思。

「說好囉！不可以反悔喔！」橘杏知道桃城是不會反悔的。

「當然不會反悔。」桃城跟橘杏掛保證。

「我就知道你最好了。」橘杏很開心桃城答應自己。

「哼哼！也不想想我是誰，我可是妳的男友呢！」桃城笑笑的說著，橘杏聽見桃城說的話差點捧腹大笑。

橘杏很開心桃城會答應自己，桃城雖然是個大剌剌的人，可是對自己可以說是非常的細心，疼愛自己的樣子大家都看的見，橘杏也覺得自己找到一位很好的男友，在她的眼裡桃城真的很稱職。

桃城很少會違逆橘杏的意思，雖然不一定會事事的順著橘杏，卻也很少跟她唱反調，只要女友開心桃城都會做，畢竟自己最想要看見的就是女友的笑容，橘杏的笑容可以說是非常吸引桃城。

既然他們已經在一起了，他們就會隨著對方的節奏來相處，避免無謂的爭吵，找到一個屬於他們兩人都可以很好相處的相處方式，這樣他們才會感到很幸福，兩個人在一起就是要幸福，然後譜出屬於他們之間的音樂。END


	65. 寒夜(柳生仁)仁王生日賀文

12月4日酸葉(Rumex)

花語：情愛  
花占卜：您有開朗的性格，是個不拘小節的樂天派，和朋友一起，總能帶起歡樂的氣氛。您理智的思維及豐富的知識，有說不完的話題，但遇事不夠果斷，有點拖泥帶水無法灑脫，到頭來悔之已晚。

花箴言：錢財身外物，只有愛情是您唯一的期待。

十二月是寒冷的冬天下雪的日子，柳生知道十二月的到來就表示自家戀人的生日要到了，打從他們在一起後每年雙方的生日他們都會一起過，今年當然也不會例外，他們可是從不缺席對方的生日的。

仁王雅治是一家夜店的調酒師，他又一名像個紳士般的戀人柳生比呂士，對方是個醫生，他們兩人從國中開始交往到現在，當然這中間也有許多風風雨雨，自然也少不了情人之間會爭吵的問題，只是他們都有智慧的化解掉了。

只可惜因為兩人的生活習慣大不相同，選擇的職業也不一樣，總是很難抽出時間碰在一起，卻也沒有破壞他們兩人之間的感情，只是每次見面幾乎都是滾床單的形式，偶爾會出去約會，體會一下當年還在熱戀中的回憶。

「我回來了。」仁王打開家裡的門大聲的說著。

「回來啦！」今天難得沒有值班的柳生做了一道宵夜準備給仁王吃。

「比呂…」仁王看見戀人在家非常的高興。

「我今天沒有值班，我做了宵夜，過來吃吧！」柳生只是簡單的這樣說。

「好。」難得可以看見戀人在家，仁王當然很高興。

「呵。」柳生露出難得的微笑。

他們在一起那麼多年的時間，早已經了解對方的個性，而且他們在選擇職業的時候早已經和對方商量過，這樣的生活也過了有些年，他們早已經找到要怎樣去配合對方的生活節奏。

柳生知道仁王的生日要到了，所以自然會刻意那幾天的晚上不排夜班，就是希望可以和仁王一起慶祝生日，當然仁王生日的那天，他自己也會請假，他想要單獨和柳生一起過生日。

仁王很久沒有吃到柳生親手做的宵夜，當他開始品嚐的時候，覺得幸福蔓延全身，那種無可言喻的滿足感讓他覺得所有的疲勞都已經消散在空氣當中，這樣幸福的感覺仁王很喜歡。

「你生日那天一起出去走走？」柳生一邊收拾東西一邊問。

「好啊！比呂你想要去哪裡？」仁王聽見可以和柳生出去約會當然很高興。

「不知道，我還沒想到地點，你有想去的地方嗎？」柳生沒有刻意精心安排想要去哪個地方。

「我都可以，即使待在家裡一天也好。」到了這個年紀，仁王覺得不管兩個人在一起做什麼都很好。

柳生知道仁王的個性所以沒有多說什麼，的確他們已經長大了，不再是那個年少輕狂的時候，約會什麼早已經不會在乎那麼多，和對方在一起度過重大節日的時候，不一定要去約會什麼的。

只要可以待在對方身邊他們就很滿足了，因為自己心愛的人就在自己的身邊，沒有什麼比這個更幸福的事情，這是他們一路走來經過許多風風雨雨後得到的結論，也是他們不會輕易分開的承諾。

他們所要的東西很簡單，他們所能擁有的東西也很簡單，不需要有過多的煩惱，能夠和對方在一起就是一件很幸福的事情，畢竟他們也走過許多的風風雨雨，才領悟這樣的想法。

「找家餐廳慶祝好了，我們很久沒有一起出去吃大餐了。」仁王像是想到什麼一般的說著。

「嗯，好。」柳生已經有想法，大概知道要帶仁王去哪家餐廳吃飯。

「比呂…」仁王開心的想要和柳生撒嬌。

「別鬧了。」柳生無奈的說出這句話。

仁王的生日那天他們去以前柳生和仁王求婚的餐廳吃飯，看見是曾經發生過美好一切的地方，仁王深深的覺得自己好幸福，沒想到柳生竟然會帶他過來吃飯，當年柳生可是在這裡跟自己求婚的。

想起那時候的事情仁王不免想要笑，總是給人家冷冷一面的柳生竟然會跟自己求婚，這是仁王作夢也沒想過的事情，但是卻發生在他們的現實生活當中，表示柳生對自己有多麼的重視。

當年柳生不顧家裡的反對和自己在一起，仁王沒想到那時候柳生竟然會選擇和自己求婚，也是在這樣寒冷的夜晚和自己求婚，然後第二天他們就搭乘飛機去何蘭結婚。

「我從未想過你竟然會為了我和家裡鬧翻。」仁王一邊品嘗食物一邊說。

「因為那是你，所以才會這樣做。」在柳生的心底仁王很重要。

「笨蛋…」仁王輕輕的嘆息。

「雅治，你是我這輩子最愛的人。」很少說情話的紳士總是會不小心說出肉麻的話讓詐欺師臉紅不已。

當初柳生可是做足的一切準備才和仁王求婚，後來父母親原諒自己魯莽的行為，也慢慢的接受仁王的存在，他們之間的感情越來越好，吵架是一定會有的事情，但是到最後他們一定會和好如初。

仁王覺得今年生日是自己最快樂的一天，柳生今天帶自己走到許多充滿他們之間回憶的地方，細細的品嘗懷念他們年少輕狂的日子，那些刻有他們歲月痕跡的地方，是他們用力創造出來最美好的回憶。

不需要過多的言語，只需要靜靜的品嘗，即使只是漫步在街上也是很美的回憶，他們兩人十指緊扣的走在路上，無須在乎人家怎麼想，以及會怎麼說他們，那不是他們的事情，那些只是別人的想法。

他們不會去在乎別人的想法，只要他們自己過的快樂就可以，什麼事情都不要去管那麼多，他們唯一在乎的就是身邊的人，能和對方在一起他們真的很幸福也很快樂，對方可是自己內心當中最重要的人，一輩子也無法割捨的人。END


	66. 最近的距離(日瀧)日吉生日賀文

12月5日安布羅希亞(Ambrosia)

花語：幸福

花占卜：您是個冷靜及愛思考的人，凡事喜歡追根究底，直至找出真正的原因才會作罷。同時，您也是個公平的正義者，您心裏面一直算計著自己的得失，這樣顯得您太過小孩子氣了，愛情有時也需要大方一點。

花箴言：不在身邊的人，思念會更加強烈。

日吉和瀧交往有一段時間了，自從日吉和瀧告白後他們兩人就開始交往，當然他們交往的方式和相處方式沒有什麼太大的改變，一樣是那種學長學弟的相處方式，有眼睛的人卻看的出來他們多多少少有在改變。

日吉喜歡他們現在的交往方式，不需要太過進取，不然會嚇到對方，日吉多多少少有在替瀧想，同時也會盡量避免自己嚇到對方，這樣的距離剛剛好，讓日吉很喜歡。

「小若，你想要什麼生日禮物？」瀧對於自家情人生日不知道要送什麼東西給他。

「我沒有特別想要的東西，我生日那天我們去約會好了。」日吉知道戀人有些不知所措。

「好啊！」聽見這句話瀧多多少少鬆了一口氣。

畢竟這是他們兩人第一次和對方一起過生日，當初日吉是在瀧的生日那天表白的，而瀧在日吉生日的時候還真的不知道要送什麼給他，畢竟不管怎麼說他們兩人才剛剛交往沒有幾個月，不算是太過了解對方。

他們還在探討期，尚未進入甜蜜期，大家看了直搖頭，卻也不能對他們的進度說什麼，誰叫他們是那種慢火熬煮才會有感覺的人，大家看了只好退而求其次，偶爾在他們耳邊說說要他們進度快一點。

日吉還是打算依照自己的節奏去和瀧交往，很多時候不是什麼事情都可以快速達成的，尤其是感情這方面的事情，所以日吉決定遵照自己的節奏和瀧交往，而瀧也不是很急著想要做什麼，決定這樣就好。

「這是我們第一次約會。」瀧笑笑的說著。

「嗯，學長有想要做什麼嗎？」日吉決定今天還是把主權交給瀧。

「我也不知道要做什麼呢？既然都已經快要中午了，就先去吃飯吧！」瀧思考今天到底要去哪裡逛才好。

「好。」日吉露出一抹淡淡的微笑。

他們兩人選了一家看似還不錯的餐廳一起吃飯，偶爾花花自己的零用錢吃吃外面的東西也不錯，尤其是可以和自己最喜歡的人一起吃飯，日吉感到很幸福，因為可以和瀧一起用餐。

瀧覺得今天的約會很不錯，一開始就那樣的不錯，相信等下一定會更好，或許他們兩人可以去看看電影，最近有部電影瀧有點想要去看，他打算問問日吉要不要一起去看電影。

「小若，我想看一部電影，你要陪我去嗎？」瀧突然問出這句話。

「好。」日吉聽見後點點頭表示答應。

吃過午飯他們就進入電影院看電影，日吉發現戀人想要看的電影很特別，不過也不會和自己的興趣有牴觸，所以很樂意和瀧一起看電影，這樣自己也可以更知道戀人的興趣到底在哪裡。

日吉知道瀧的實力不弱，但是為什麼一直沒有進入正選他就不清楚了，瀧似乎也沒有太大的慾望去加入正選，大多都是候補選手，偶爾還是可以看見他在球場奔馳的樣子，那個畫面非常的迷人。

日吉很喜歡瀧打球的樣子，每次看見瀧和其他人練習的時候就會非常著迷，往往不小心就看了入迷，然後就開始發呆起來，被其他的學長笑過很多次，日吉多多少少感到很不好意思。

「學長，你就沒想過要加入正選嗎？」日吉說出自己長久以來的疑問。

「之前加入的時候有想過，不過後來知道大家的實力都不弱就還好了。」瀧對於這件事並不強求。

「這樣的話不會不甘心嗎？」日吉還是不懂為什麼瀧可以看開。

「不會喔！有時候教練也會讓我上場，有什麼好不甘心的。」瀧微笑的說著。

日吉聽見這句話覺得不知道要說什麼，要是這個人是自己的話一定會不甘心，可是瀧確沒有任何不甘心的感覺，讓自己很訝異，瀧似乎對這件事沒有太大的感覺，所以自然就不會去想太多。

瀧對於日吉的問話只是感到很好笑，自己的個性並不是說一定要爭取到正選的位子，而且有時候和其他朋友一起打球也很不錯，自己的朋友圈裡面並不是所有人都是冰帝的學生，有幾位是其他學校的學生。

那些朋友的實力都很不錯，自己和他們在一起對打的時候還覺得自己略遜一籌，瀧確不打算把這件事和日吉說，因為他覺得沒有必要，加上現在還不是時候，等到他們之間比較穩定之後他會把日吉介紹給朋友知道的。

「小若，謝謝你心疼我。」瀧笑笑的對日吉說。

「哪裡，我覺得學長你很強。」日吉真的覺得瀧不輸給大家。

「我沒有很強，比我強的人多的是，我朋友裡面比我強的人很多。」瀧知道那些好朋友的實力都很強。

「冥戶學長的實力的確很不賴，跡部學長也是。」日吉知道瀧的意思，他所認識的其他學長們的實力都很厲害。

瀧笑笑的沒有說什麼，他身邊的朋友實力一個比一個強，等到日吉認識他們後一定就會知道強者到底是什麼樣的人，日吉到時候一定會嚇到，不過這件事還是不要先告訴他的好。

日吉很高興他們之間的距離有拉近，不再是那樣感覺讓人無法接近，原來開始交往之後有這樣大的改變，瀧的個性真的很溫和，和自己也相處的很好，原本迷人的地方更加迷人了。

瀧相信他們之間會拉近更多的距離，和日吉在一起真的很快樂、幸福，相信未來的日子也會這樣，等到時候把這麼好的男友介紹給其他人知道後，他們肯定會嚇了一大跳的，想到這裡瀧就微笑，而日吉沒多說什麼，只覺得自己很幸福。END


	67. 漫漫長夜(周龍)龍馬生日賀文

12月24日檞寄生(Mistletoe)

花語：耐性

花占卜：您有很好的意志力，不為任何誘惑所動，有堅定人生目標。您有克服困難的魄力，耐心地等待時機，不會輕言放棄。要注意，您最大的敵人就是自滿，高傲的人容易離群，孤掌難鳴是失敗的導火線。

花箴言：自大的人是不會擁有玫瑰色的瑰麗人生。

十二月二十四號是平安夜也是龍馬的生日，不二很清楚自家戀人的生日是在這樣特殊的節日，不二已經想好要送什麼東西給龍馬，自家小龍馬那樣可愛，當然要送一些禮物給他。

對於自己的生日龍馬一向沒有特別期待，父母親兄姐都會送他禮物，當然其他學長姐或是自己的粉絲、朋友都會送自己禮物，只要收到禮物龍馬才會想到自己的生日到了。

和不二交往後龍馬也從未去想那麼多，不二會親自送禮物給他，每次都會送一些讓自己驚喜不已的東西，當然在不二生日的時候龍馬也會送一些東西給不二，誰叫他是自己的戀人。

「龍馬的生日要到了，周助你要送什麼給他？」由美子笑笑的問自己的弟弟。

「不知道耶！這次龍馬沒有說要什麼。」不二也在思考要送什麼東西給龍馬。

「呵呵，相信你不管送什麼龍馬都會很高興。」由美子笑笑的說著。

「我會想想的。」不二決定好好想想到底要送什麼禮物給龍馬。

反觀在家的龍馬，心不在焉的看著電視上的節目，新年就要到了，所以他們學校也開始放寒假，待在家裡的龍馬不知道要做什麼才好，兩位女性好友說在自己的生日前夕是不會跟自己見面，兄姊也似乎有事情的樣子。

無聊透頂的龍馬很想要找人打球，可是可以和自己打球的人大部分都有事情要做，害的龍馬只能安安靜靜的待在家裡發呆，不二也沒有打電話來跟自己說要出去約會，讓龍馬一整個很鬱悶。

「龍馬，這幾天有打算要做什麼嗎？」菜菜子看見龍馬發呆的樣子問。

「不知道，大家都有事情。」龍馬想到就非常的鬱悶。

「這樣啊…」菜菜子知道大家是想要給龍馬一個驚喜，所以才沒有刻意說什麼。

「真無聊。」龍馬已經不知道要怎樣才好了。

不二知道龍馬一定會很無聊，所以決定去探望一下龍馬，自己已經決定好要送龍馬什麼東西，自然要先保密一下，他可是想要給龍馬一個驚喜，希望他會喜歡的驚喜。

龍馬聽見不二要來的消息沒有多說什麼，今天自己的生日大家會幫自己準備生日宴會，只要自己準時去參加就可以，不二先帶他出去逛逛也不是什麼不好的事情，不然一個人待在家裡也很無聊。

菜菜子看見不二帶龍馬出去玩後微笑，打電話通知其他人，告訴其他人說已經有人支開龍馬，要他們放心的準備龍馬的生日宴會，聽見這個消息大家都鬆了一口氣，可以好好的準備龍馬的生日宴會。

「不二學長，你想要帶我去哪裡？」龍馬看見不二邀請自己出門卻帶著自己漫無目的的走有些疑惑。

「呵呵，龍馬，耐心點，有個地方還不錯，我想帶你去玩。」不二笑笑的對龍馬說。

「喔。」龍馬只能乖乖的和不二一起走。

「呵。」看見龍馬可愛的樣子不二不禁微笑。

夜晚的降臨增添了許多耶誕節的氣氛，龍馬看見耶誕節的裝飾不知道要說什麼，自小在美國生長的他早已經習慣這樣的情形，自己的生日又偏偏在平安夜，往往大家都是聖誕禮物和生日禮物一起送。

回到日本後卻沒有這樣的情形，大家雖然知道自己的生日在聖誕節前夕，可是每次送禮的時候還是會分開送，不二會細心送上兩份禮物給自己，讓龍馬覺得很窩心，自從交往之後每年都是這樣的情形。

「這…」龍馬看見不二帶他來的地方是那樣的漂亮，讓他不知道要說什麼。

「很漂亮吧！我就知道龍馬你會喜歡。」不二相信龍馬一定會喜歡這樣的景象，他可是很有自信的。

「還差的遠呢！」龍馬才不會輕易的把自己的感情表現出來。

不二笑笑的沒說什麼拿出龍馬的生日禮物和聖誕禮物給他，龍馬看見不二把禮物拿出來感到很訝異，他以為不二會在生日宴會的時候跟大家一起送給自己，不過看樣子不二希望自己是第一個送禮物給他的人，自然就先把禮物給自己。

龍馬沒有先拆開禮物，臉上出現了少見的微笑，果然自家戀人總是會給自己驚喜，讓自己開心不已，有不二這個戀人真的很不錯，不二細心的程度比自己還要好，讓龍馬很訝異。

不知道從什麼時候起不二知道的自己的喜好，每次送禮物總是會依照自己的喜好來送禮，害的龍馬總是會不好意思，不二可是非常寵愛龍馬，對龍馬照顧的無微不至。

「每次都搶著第一個送，哥哥姊姊他們都在笑我了。」龍馬看見手上的禮物稍微埋怨了一下。

「呵呵，誰叫龍馬是我最愛的人，我當然要第一個送禮物。」不二很開心龍馬收下自己的禮物。

「還貧嘴。」龍馬看見這樣的情形有些無奈。

「呵呵。」不二拍拍龍馬沒有多說什麼。

他們開心的結束約會行程，不二陪著龍馬去參加他的生日宴會，看見大家都在幫自己的小情人慶祝生日，不二臉上也掛著微笑，龍馬很開心今天可以和大家聚在一起，收到大家的祝福他很開心。

看見龍馬開心的樣子不二也很高興，今年的平安夜和自己最喜歡的人一起度過也是很不錯的選擇，而且平安夜又是自己最愛的人的生日，自然會給他一份大禮，龍馬在內心當中許願，希望未來的生日會和不二一起度過。END


	68. 月圓(鳳冥)鳳生日賀文

2月14日甘菊(Chamomile)

花語：不畏艱苦

花占卜：您是一個理想主義者，希望創造一個理想的社會。也許，您的遠見未必被人認同，惹來異樣目光，令您覺得自己總是懷才不遇，但您不應氣餒，您仍需向著自己的目標進發。

花箴言：理想是必須經過磨練才可以達到的。

每年的情人節都是鳳的生日，這點冥戶非常的清楚，自然會準備兩樣禮物給鳳，不過最近因為下雪的關係讓他頗為傷腦筋的，身為老師的冥戶對學生多多少少有些責任，自然會擔心那些孩子。

而且因為下雪的關係又濕又冷，出門也不是那樣方便，所以鳳總是會不辭辛勞的接他上下班，冥戶想要準備禮物都很傷腦筋，想要瞞著另外一半卻沒有辦法，鳳跟自己可說是形影不離。

「長太郎，今天陪我去買東西好不好？」難得遇上假日冥戶決定要自家伴侶陪自己去買東西。

「好啊！亮想要買什麼？」鳳對此感到很疑惑。

「去就是了，不要多問。」冥戶才不會跟對方說自己是要去買他的禮物。

「亮好兇喔！」鳳一臉可憐兮兮的樣子讓冥戶不知道要說什麼。

冥戶看見鳳可憐兮兮的樣子不打算管他，直接開門拿起雨傘準備出門去，鳳看見這樣的情形馬上追過去，打算和對方一起撐傘去買東西，鳳才不會放過可以兩人單獨一起撐傘的機會。

冥戶看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，只是把撐傘的工作交給鳳去做，然後就和他一起出門買東西，外頭的雪似乎下的很大的樣子，讓人不知道要說什麼，雖然沒有到寸步難行的地步，卻還是會讓人有點不是很喜歡。

因為下了這場大雪的關係，電視台的記者出來訪問民眾，鳳和冥戶就這樣被電視台的記者給堵到，本來冥戶是不想要理會那麼多，可是鳳卻笑嘻嘻的接受訪問，冥戶也只好不多說什麼。

「恋人といる時の雪って特別な気分に浸れて私は好きです。」鳳跟記者表示的話讓冥戶在旁邊遮住自己的臉感到很害羞。

→翻譯：「和戀人在一起時的雪會讓人沉浸在特別的氣氛中我很喜歡。」

記者聽見這句話由衷的覺得他們兩人一定是一對很好的戀人，不然鳳怎麼會說出這樣的話來，冥戶從頭到尾只是害羞的不敢抬頭，誰叫鳳說了一句肉麻的話，讓他害羞不已。

鳳知道嬌羞摀著臉的冥戶是那樣的可愛，所以他才故意說出那樣的話，不過這時候最好不要去調戲冥戶，對方肯定會生氣的，要當作沒有發生過什麼事情，和冥戶一起去買東西。

「你剛剛幹麻跟記者那樣說。」冥戶非常不好意思的說出這句話。

「我說的事實，和亮待在一起真的有那樣的感覺。」鳳附贈一個閃亮的笑容給冥戶，讓對方看了臉紅不已。

「真是的，這傢伙怎麼老是愛說甜言蜜語。」冥戶聽見鳳這樣說馬上臉紅。

「亮好可愛。」鳳突然說出這句話來，開心的稱讚冥戶。

「不要說我可愛啦！」冥戶馬上大聲反駁，他不喜歡人家說他可愛。

鳳聽見這句話只是偷笑，然後跟著氣呼呼的冥戶一起進入賣場當中，鳳真心的覺得冥戶害羞的樣子非常可愛，自然會這樣稱讚他，不過冥戶真的不喜歡人家說他可愛。

冥戶趁鳳不注意的時候開始挑選對方的禮物，他發覺自己臉上的熱氣到現在都還沒散下來，肯定是剛剛自己被鳳捉弄過後還在臉紅，鳳看見這樣的情形決定讓冥戶去冷靜一下，不然等下對方肯定會跟自己生氣。

『還是買這個給長太郎那傢伙好了，這個東西看起來不錯用。』冥戶找到適合鳳的禮物後感到很高興。

鳳也乖乖去挑選他們這幾天的日常生活用品，以及一些食品，冰箱裡面快要沒有東西了，自然就要好好的補貨才可以，鳳當然會去做這件事情，怎麼說他也是一個愛妻的好男人。

他們兩人踏上歸途的路程，由於時間已經有些晚了，夜色開始降臨，反而看的到月亮的樣子，看見月亮才想起今天是月圓的日子，月圓象徵月圓人團圓，他們兩人在一起那麼久的時間，體會到這樣的情形，臉上不免掛上微笑。

鳳很高興他們兩人可以一邊走在路上一邊欣賞月亮，難得可以看見月圓的樣子是多麼令人欣喜的事情，只要和對方在一起鳳就會很高興，冥戶當然知道這位小學弟的心思，握住的手只是輕輕的用力表示自己會一輩子在他的身邊。

「亮，今天是月圓之日耶！真高興可以和你一起賞月。」鳳一邊握著冥戶的手一邊走路，然後開心的說出這句話。

「我也是，沒想到今天是月圓之日，和你一起出門真值得。」冥戶很高興今天可以在回家的路上和鳳一起賞月。

雖然早上有發生一些令人羞恥的事情，但是整體來說今天出門還是特別愉快，冥戶就沒有刻意去計較這些問題，反而很高興和鳳一起回家，看見鳳開心的樣子他也很高興，誰叫自家戀人是那樣容易滿足的人。

冥戶自然已經把鳳的禮物給準備好，等下回家就可以送給自己最心愛的人，不免俗的還是會送出巧克力這種東西，不管怎麼說鳳生日那天可是情人節，當然要送巧克力才可以，這可是每年都要做的事情，冥戶才不會忘記。

「長太郎，生日快樂。」冥戶把東西拿給鳳。

「亮，謝謝你。」鳳收到禮物後感到很高興。

「不客氣，巧克力在冰箱，我去拿給你。」冥戶進入廚房把巧克力拿給鳳。

「亮，你對我最好了。」鳳開心的把心愛的人抱在自己的懷裡。

冥戶聽見鳳這樣說很害羞，在一起這麼多年鳳還是老樣子喜歡說甜言蜜語，老是會讓自己措手不及，聽見這些甜言蜜語冥戶總是會很害羞，想到今天鳳跟記者說的話 更是害羞不已，鳳看見這樣的情形微笑，這才是他所認識的冥戶，鳳覺得自己真的很幸福，自己最心愛的人陪在自己身邊，他真的很幸福。END


	69. 熱戀(周龍)不二生日賀文

2月29日海石竹(Armeria)

花語：關懷

花占卜：您喜歡關心別人，情人和您一起會很有安全感，但過多的關懷會給對方造成心理壓力，引起反感。有時，您應該給對方多點自由空間，注重心靈溝通，而不是約束對方的行為。

花箴言：心靈的關懷尤勝於行動關懷。

不二和龍馬交往到現在一直都處在熱戀當中，不甘寂寞的不二總是會想辦法吸引龍馬的注意，往往讓他家的小貓既無奈又不知道要怎樣跟他生氣，畢竟在一起這麼多年了，龍馬到現再還是不知道要怎樣拒絕不二。

對龍馬來說自家那隻棕熊要是沒有做出那些怪異的舉動的話，根本就一點也不像是他的個性，即使自己用那樣不冷不熱的態度對待他，不二還是會有辦法應付自己，讓龍馬實在是不知道要說什麼。

「龍馬，我好想你喔！」不二在電話當中說出自己的心聲。

「我一點也不想你，你這隻臭棕熊，生日要是沒回來我就不幫你慶祝了。」寡言的龍馬一口氣講了那麼多話就表示他真的在生氣。

「龍馬寶貝，對不起，這不是我能決定的事情。」不二當然也很擔心拍攝進度會讓自己趕不上回家的日子，偏偏這個委託人自己又不好推託。

「你不準時回來就不要給我回家。」龍馬氣憤的掛上電話。

不二聽見另外一方突然掛上電話的樣子就知道自家小貓真的很生氣，看樣子這次臨時接案讓他們的計畫都被打亂了，自家小貓當然會不高興，龍馬能夠憋到現在才跟自己翻臉已經是很不錯的事情了。

以往龍馬要是生氣起來根本就不理會自己，然後收拾行李回去娘家去，不二總是要想盡辦法挽回自家戀人，想辦法要和他和好如初，大家看見他們的鬧劇根本不知道要怎麼說，索性最後都不去管。

『真是傷腦筋，龍馬寶貝真的很生氣，要是沒在自己的生日那天回去，龍馬保被肯定不理自己。』不二在內心當中苦笑的想。

不二深知戀人的個性，只是這次的委託讓自己真的不知道要怎樣才好，這下子自己肯定又要傷腦筋了，好不容易他們兩人已經註冊結婚，婚後幸福的樣子可是羨煞許多人，讓大家以為他們還在熱戀當中。

即使已經結婚了他們的甜蜜期還是沒有過去，總是甜甜蜜蜜的跟對方相處在一起，感情好到雖然沒有如膠似漆，卻還是有辦法維繫這樣甜蜜的生活，而這次說好要一起慶祝生日，結果是自己這位當事人先爽約。

這樣想想龍馬不生氣才怪，畢竟他推掉好幾場小比賽的邀約，就為了幫不二慶祝生日，沒想到對方卻臨時接了一份攝影的工作，需要出國去處理，這下子龍馬聽見後馬上跳腳，開始冷戰起來。

「小不點，這也不是不二的錯，你就不要那麼生氣了嘛！」菊丸看見自己國中的學弟生氣的樣子馬上安撫。

「我沒在生氣，我有什麼資格生氣。」龍馬的語氣是那樣的忿恨不平，然後又多了那麼點委屈。

「小不點…」菊丸當然知道不二這次的委託人是哪位，是一位歐洲很漂亮的貴族女性，而且很仰慕不二。

「菊丸前輩，你和大石前輩會吵架嗎？」龍馬突然問出這句話來，在他的印象中大石和菊丸也是一直在熱戀當中，很少吵架。

「我和秀當然會吵架囉！只是我們一定會當天就和好，這是我們交往後所立下的規定。」菊丸笑笑的說著。

「真好，好羨慕你和大石前輩。」高傲的小貓好不容易了解到愛情是什麼，卻還是不知道要怎樣去和自家戀人相處。

菊丸看見這樣的情形想要安慰他，就和以前一樣把龍馬抱在懷裡，不免俗的還是會聽見龍馬對自己的抱怨，但是龍馬還是乖乖的待在菊丸的懷裡，他知道這是菊丸安慰他的方式。

大石看見兩隻小貓抱在一起的樣子微笑，不知道從什麼時候起，龍馬只要一有煩惱就會過來找他們傾訴，這已經是很不錯的進步，畢竟以前高傲的小貓可是不願意做這種事。

不二知道龍馬的性子，所以盡量快速的解決自己的案子之後回到日本來，踏進家門沒有看見自家可愛的小貓，不二馬上就知道龍馬去了哪裡，大石有跟自己通電話說龍馬在他們家住幾晚，自己現在當然要去把可愛的小貓給迎接回家。

「龍馬，不二來接你了。」大石好心的告訴龍馬。

「謝謝，對不起，打擾你們那麼久，大石前輩、菊丸前輩。」龍馬有禮貌的對他們說。

「小不點，沒關係喔！下次不二欺負你的話，可以來我們這裡唷！喵。」菊丸開心的說著。

「好。」龍馬有些不好意思的點頭。

「龍馬，我們回家吧！」不二把龍馬給帶回家。

龍馬看見不二趕回來的樣子很開心，這下子他們可以準時的慶祝不二的生日，龍馬知道不二還是跟以前一樣，每次只要自己不開心總是會想辦法哄自己開心，他們的熱戀其根本就還沒過去。

不二本身就很寵龍馬，只要可以看見龍馬開心的樣子不管什麼事情他都願意做，高傲的小貓不擅於表達自己的情感，但是不二了解自家小貓的想法，所以不二這次才會這樣匆匆的趕回來，不管委託人多麼希望他留下也是一樣。

「我回來了，龍馬。」不二親吻自家小貓的臉頰，並且微笑的說著。

「歡迎回來，周助，還有，生日快樂。」龍馬臉紅的別過頭去。

「謝謝。」聽見龍馬說出的祝福不二很高興，慶幸自己真的趕回來。

「哼，你還差的遠呢！」龍馬刻意用自己的口頭禪來掩飾自己的害羞。

不二看見這樣的情形微笑，這樣才像他家的小貓，高傲的樣子比較適合龍馬，能夠和龍馬在一起過生日，這是最幸福不過的事情，不二決定以後自己和龍馬的生日都要排開行程，他們兩個人一起過生日，記錄他們兩人之間的幸福。END


	70. 蛋糕(胡丸)丸井生日賀文

4月20日梨(Pear)

花語：舒情

花占卜：您性格樂觀開朗，口齒伶俐，擅於安慰人，也擅於將歡樂帶給別人，是每個人的開心果。您熱衷於戀愛，但看人不太準，您無需過於心急，只要花多少心機，真愛就在面前。

花箴言：千萬不要與愛人分梨吃啊，「分梨」、「分離」是不吉利的。

丸井每次要上場打球之前一定會吃蛋糕，而且一定是吃那種熱量比較高的蛋糕，為的就是在場上可以發揮很好的實力，這已經是丸井要上場之前不可或缺的一個儀式。

這個儀式立海大網球社的社員們都知道，就向胡狼每次要上場之前一定會把自己的頭髮理乾淨是同樣的道理，這是屬於他們的儀式，不容許任何人侵犯的一個儀式，因此大家都不會去說什麼。

「今天要挑選什麼蛋糕呢？」丸井開心的說著。

「明天沒有練習，今天還要買蛋糕？」胡狼陪著丸井一起去點心店挑選蛋糕的時候說。

「我記得副社長不是說明天要和青學打友誼賽？」丸井一邊挑著想要吃的蛋糕一邊說。

「是嗎？我還以為那件事社長已經回絕了。」胡狼以為幸村不想打友誼賽。

丸井相信幸村不會回絕友誼賽，主要的原因是因為幸村的女性朋友，他們副社長真田的表妹也在，明明就是網球社的經理，偶爾也會跟他們下去打球，實力可說是非常的厲害。

幸村很喜歡和她打球，所以怎麼可能會錯過這次的友誼賽，只是這次的友誼賽不知道會面對哪位對手，想到丸井就非常的開心，跟青學的社員切磋球技是很不錯的一件事情。

「沒想到我們的對手會是你們兩個。」丸井很訝異青學不二和龍馬的組合。

「呵呵，我一直想要和你們打打看，沒想到今天會有這樣的機會。」不二笑笑的說著。

「看樣子我們真的不能小看你們。」胡狼看見這樣的情形不容許自己輕敵。

「還差的遠呢！」龍馬說出自己一貫的口頭禪。

在比賽開始之前丸井開心的吃了自己珍藏許久的蛋糕，然後開始和不二以及龍馬打球，雙方在這樣你來我往之下，勝負非常不明顯，雙方一有高低對方就追上來，可說是非常好看的球賽。

不二和龍馬合作起來可以說是天衣無縫，看樣子是因為兩人非常有默契，至於這個默契是怎樣培養的，大家就不得而知了，丸井和胡狼自然也不敢小看他們，即使是丸井這位天才也有傷腦筋的一天。

「果然跟傳說中的一樣強，沒想到你這傢伙打雙打也很不錯。」比賽結束後丸井開心的說。

「呵呵，承讓了。」不二微笑的說著。

丸井和胡狼下場之後在一旁看著大家比賽，發現到青學的實力有增加許多，而他們的社長幸村眼中似乎有些不一樣的情感，好像很想要上場打球的樣子，他們很少會看見幸村表現的這樣明顯。

胡狼和丸井這次見識到不可思議的現象，果然他們家社長真的很想要上場比賽，而且對打的對手竟然是青學的經理，看樣子他們社長已經期待很久了，不然眼神怎麼會透露出那樣的訊息來。

「唔...我記得那位女孩很強的說，慈郎那傢伙可是有跟我說過。」丸井看見場上難分難捨的樣子說。

「之前去找副社長的時候，有看見她和副社長打球，副社長一整個被她壓下來。」在胡狼的印象中真田真的很強。

「社長現在也遇到這樣的狀況。」丸井覺得肚子餓了，開始拿起蛋糕來吃。

「的確是這樣。」胡狼看見丸井吃蛋糕的樣子很無奈。

嗜吃甜食的丸井最愛的甜點就是蛋糕這種東西，所以每次上場之前一定會先吃一塊蛋糕，看樣子今天的比賽實在是太過過癮，所以丸井又把昨天剛買的蛋糕給吃下肚子裡去，根本沒有節制。

胡狼看見這樣的情形已經不知道要說什麼，每次看見丸井這樣嗜吃蛋糕樣子雖然很頭痛，也不是沒想過要去勸勸丸井，只是到最後都無功而返，胡狼最後乾脆就不理會丸井。

「真想跟她打打看。」丸井吃下最後一口蛋糕後說。

「我倒是不想要碰上她。」胡狼真的覺得自己的實力不如對方。

「聽慈郎說跟她打球會很好玩耶！」丸井又拿了一塊蛋糕出來吃。

「是嗎？」胡狼只見識過人家被打趴的情況，所以一點也不想要去想這件事。

胡狼看見丸井把昨天買的蛋糕全部吃完的樣子苦笑，看樣子丸井最近有些不知道節制，自己可要好好的提醒他，雖然他們運動量是很大，可是也不能這樣一直吃甜點。

丸井把蛋糕全部吃完才發現到自己真的吃太多了，看見這樣的情形丸井不想多說什麼，因為胡狼的臉色似乎不是那樣好看，自己肯定會因為這件事而讓對方罵自己，丸井開始深深的反省自己。

看樣子自己真的太過興奮也太過投入看球賽，才會出現這樣的情形，看樣子這幾天湖郎肯定會讓自己節制，丸井自知理虧也不能多說什麼，畢竟對方也是為了自己著想才會這樣。

「今天吃了那麼多，從明天起開始要節制吃蛋糕。」胡狼簡單明瞭的對丸井說。

「好...我知道了…」丸井乖乖的答應下來，不過語氣是那樣哀怨。

胡狼看見丸井答應下來的樣子放心許多，如果有比賽胡狼就不會阻止丸井，因為他知道那是丸井很重要的儀式，所以不會去阻止他，不過只要沒有比賽，胡狼就一定會阻止丸井，以免丸井又過度吃蛋糕了，這件事丸井也很清楚，自然會乖乖的接受下來，畢竟誰叫他這次吃太多了呢！END


	71. 瞳(真幸)幸村生日賀文

3月5日矢車菊(CornFlower)

花語：幸福

花占卜：寬厚仁慈的您，對人總是熱情大方、心胸廣闊，不會計較別人的過錯，以真心待人，因此深受大家愛戴。您亦享受和諧的生活，知足常樂，沐浴在幸福之中。

花箴言：懂得知足，是人生最大的幸福。

真田很喜歡幸村的眼睛，最主要的原因是可以在幸村的眼睛當中看見堅強和希望，從以前到現在幸村的眼神都是那樣的堅定，即使生病的時候也是一樣，為了不讓大家擔心，幸村總是笑笑的應付這樣的狀況。

幸村笑起來的樣子很漂亮，那雙眼睛就像是會說話一般，讓真田特別的喜歡，每次總是會刻意去注視幸村的眼睛，總是會讓幸村感到很不好意思，卻也覺得自己很幸福。

「弦一郎總是很喜歡看我的眼睛呢！」幸村發現到真田很喜歡看自己的眼睛。

「你的眼睛很漂亮，我很喜歡。」真田發自肺腑的說出這句話。

「弦一郎好肉麻。」幸村聽見真田說的話馬上害羞。

「我說的是真心話。」真田輕輕的在幸村的臉頰上落下一吻。

幸村當然知道真田說的是真心話，只是眼前這位木訥的傢伙很少會說這樣肉麻的話，突然說出來往往會讓自己害羞不已，幸村很清楚真田說的話都很有力道，這樣肉麻的話可是會讓心愛的人臉紅。

真田看見幸村害羞的樣子微笑，那是很難得見到的笑容，不注意看根本不知道真田有在笑，幸村很清楚真田在笑，這樣子的真田只有自己可以看的出來，這是幸村最引以為傲的絕技。

「看我害羞有這麼好笑？」幸村不解的問真田。

「這樣的你很可愛。」真田只是這樣說。

「唔...老被你說可愛的...」真田這樣說幸村也不惱，對他來說習以為常。

「在我眼中你就這樣可愛。」真田簡單明瞭又扼要的話讓幸村無法反駁。

幸村聽見真田說的話臉紅不已，每次看見真田用認真的表情對自己說話，幸村總是會害燥，真田雖然很木訥，但是講出來的話都很肉麻，讓幸村感動不已，才會這樣願意把真心交給他。

真田可是從小就守護著他，雖然自己不是女子，卻還是傾心於眼前的人，儘管他寡言木訥，卻不影響他們之間的感情，看著他的眼睛就知道他的喜怒哀樂，這只有幸村才知道的事情。

每當自己被他小心翼翼的呵護著，幸村內心當中總是有種幸福的感覺，原來自己最愛的人是那樣的小心翼翼的對待自己，而且對自己也特別的好，這樣的好情人到底要去哪裡找呢？

「弦一郎可是把所有的喜怒哀樂都藏在眼睛當中，只有我可以看見的說。」幸村微笑的說著。

「是嗎？真是太鬆懈了。」真田沒想到自己的眼睛會藏有這麼多的秘密，似乎是有點鬆懈了。

「呵呵，我想除非是很了解你的人，不然真的沒有人知道。」幸村笑笑的說著。

「那可能真的只有少數幾個人知道。」真田當然懂幸村的意思。

「我有這個榮幸可以知道這個秘密，真好。」幸村開心的笑容讓真田也感到很快樂。

「因為你是我要攜手一生的伴侶，知道這個秘密也不為過。」真田輕輕的立下誓言。

聽見真田立下的誓言，幸村笑的更是開心，畢竟眼前的人說到的事情都會做到，為了自己更是不遺餘力，當然真田家的人對於他們的戀情採取不支持也不反對的態度，而自己的家人反而是隨自己而去。

不過他們都知道，要是自己在外頭受傷了，或是受到任何委屈了，家永遠是他們的避風港，他們可以回到家去躲避那些流言蜚語，甚至可以和自己的父母親撒撒嬌，因為他們依舊是家人最寶貝的孩子。

幸村開心的笑容也感染了真田，交往這麼久的時間，一路走來多少有些風風雨雨，卻依舊不減他們之間的感情，反而有越來越穩定的趨勢，因為他們知道，就是有那些磨練，他們才可以成長。

「弦一郎的眼睛總是可以表現出很多情緒，我很喜歡弦一郎的眼睛。」幸村突然說出這句話來。

「我也是，我也很喜歡你的眼睛，有著我所沒有的堅強。」真田是多麼喜歡戀人的眼睛。

「呵呵。」聽見真田這樣說，幸村覺得很榮幸。

「你的眼睛很清澈，富有許多情感。」真田讚美幸村的眼睛，對他來說幸村的眼睛真的很漂亮。

「謝謝你，弦一郎。」聽見對方的讚美，幸村由衷的感謝。

「小傻瓜。」真田親吻幸村的額頭。

兩人緊握的雙手永遠不會放開，他愛著他，這是無庸置疑的事情，他會握著他的手一直走下去，這是他們之間的約定，也是他們之間說好的事情，遇到任何困難也不會放開對方的手。

所以當幸村生病的時候，最緊張的人就是真田，只是真田一直沒有表現出來，可是幸村卻都看在眼裡，他知道真田是多麼害怕會失去自己，為了對方以及自己最愛的網球，幸村可是花了很多時間再次站起來。

現在能和真田在一起幸村真的很開心，也很高興自己總算可以好好的站在對方的身邊，不要讓他這樣煩惱不已，看見真田煩惱的樣子幸村可是會很心疼的，畢竟是自己最愛的人。

他們相視而笑，看著對方的眼睛他們會感到很安心，有對方在身邊他們會感到很幸福，誰叫對方可是自己最愛的人，永遠都不可能輕易的放手，因為他們知道自己無法失去對方，同時他們也相信未來會一直這樣幸福的走下去。END


	72. 馬卡龍(胡丸)丸井生日賀文

4月20日梨(Pear)

花語：舒情

花占卜：您性格樂觀開朗，口齒伶俐，擅於安慰人，也擅於將歡樂帶給別人，是每個人的開心果。您熱衷於戀愛，但看人不太準，您無需過於心急，只要花多少心機，真愛就在面前。

花箴言：千萬不要與愛人分朵吃啊，「分梨」、「分離」是不吉利的。

丸井最近迷上了一種甜點，叫做馬卡龍，和蛋糕一樣是種甜點，嗜甜的丸井吃到馬卡龍的時候非常高興，也覺得很幸福，胡狼看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，丸井來又很喜歡吃甜點，因此胡狼一向不會去阻止他。

不過胡狼還是會阻止一下丸井，不讓他吃太多甜點，當然馬卡龍這種東西胡狼也自然會讓丸井節制，不然這樣會對健康不好，為了戀人的健康胡狼對這件事很嚴格。

「有新口味的馬卡龍耶！我要買。」丸井開心的說著。

「不要買太多，上次已經吃到鬧肚子了。」胡狼很好心的提醒。

「我會注意啦！」丸井想起上次的事情就感到不好意思。

「嗯。」胡狼沒有打算去管太多。

胡狼相信丸井自己會有節制，自然不會去管太多，最近丸井迷上馬卡龍後，每天放學隻後都會去點心店買馬卡龍吃，胡狼總是會陪丸井一起過去買，看見丸井每次買很多的樣子很無奈。

但是因為知道丸井很愛吃，多多少少也不會去阻止丸井，只是丸井的量會讓旁人看了有些傻眼，讓人不知道要說什麼，以前胡狼看了多少會阻止，現在已經習慣到不去管他。

「這兩種口味看起來好好吃，到底要買哪一種呢？」丸井看著櫥窗上的馬卡龍開始在思考。

「你想要就兩個都買。」胡狼吐出這句話。

「可是我的零用錢不太夠，最近買太多甜點了。」丸井可憐兮兮的說出這句話。

「我請你就是。」胡狼一直以來都拿丸井沒輒。

聽見戀人要請自己丸井感到很高興，每次自己只要說出這句話胡狼就會開口說要請他，讓丸井覺得很貼心，當然丸井不會太過份，畢竟胡狼和自己都是學生，都是要跟家裡拿零用錢的人。

馬可龍這個點心可以說貴不貴，說便宜不便宜，要是兩個都買下去的話，丸井大概這個星期都不用買甜點了，知道這件事的胡狼當然會出一半的錢讓丸井開心，只是對於丸井愛吃甜點的樣子真的莫可奈何。

「胡狼你最好了。」丸井開心的吃著馬可龍。

「你開心就好。」胡狼只是這樣說。

「嗯嗯，我超開心的啦！」丸井真的很開心可以吃到自己期待以久的馬卡龍。

「嗯。」看見丸井開心的樣子胡狼露出微笑。

胡狼多多少少有些感嘆自己的荷包君，畢竟自從丸井迷上馬卡龍這個甜點之後，自己的荷包總是縮水許多，多多少少有些過分了，不過為了自己的戀人胡狼還是沒有多說什麼。

看見丸井開心的樣子多多少少有得到一些精神上的安慰，因此胡狼決定不去想那麼多，誰叫自己真的很喜歡看見戀人開心的樣子，金錢方面的事情自己就不要太過計較。

丸井開心的吃著馬卡龍的樣子胡狼微笑，果然還是要吃甜食才會讓丸井感到開心，誰叫丸井是那樣熱愛甜食，這次會愛上馬卡龍也不是沒有道理，丸井幸福的笑容可是會感染所有的人。

至少胡狼就是其中一個，看見丸井吃著馬卡龍露出幸福的笑容，胡狼的嘴角就忍不住上揚，眼前的傢伙每次吃甜點的樣子讓人覺得很滿足，自然看的人也會這樣覺得，對他們來說甜點果然是會讓人感到幸福。END


	73. 櫻吹雪(大菊)大石生日賀文

4月30日金鏈花(GoldenChain)

花語：孤獨之美

花占卜：您外表聰明伶俐、沉實冷靜，屬於進取的知性型的人。您不愛嘩眾取寵，有自己的處事原則。您不能容忍不忠的愛情，對愛情比較挑剔，所以您的戀愛史不多，但您樂於享受單身的生活。

花箴言：「寧為玉碎，不為瓦存」是您對感情的看法。

春天是櫻花開的季節，大石總是會和菊丸一起去賞花，每次看見櫻花被風吹下來的樣子就覺得很美，那就是人們所説的櫻吹雪，他們很喜歡那樣的景緻，因此每年櫻花開的時候都會去賞花。

然後體驗一下櫻吹雪的感覺，菊丸那時候總是會像個小孩子一樣高興不已，大石看見這樣的情形微笑，畢竟是自己最愛的人，大石不會阻止菊丸開心的大吼大叫，誰叫菊丸在大石的眼裡是那樣可愛。

「秀、秀，櫻花開了耶！」菊丸興奮的說著。

「我知道，我會準備的，到時候我們一起去賞櫻。」大石笑笑的說著。

「好唷！秀果然最了解我了。」菊丸開心的說著。

「呵呵。」大石怎麼會不了解自己的戀人。

大石可是很清楚菊丸的個性，自然會知道菊丸的要求，打從他們交往以來大石就開始慢慢的了解菊丸的個性，發現菊丸很像個小孩子，自從知道這點之後，大石自然有辦法安撫菊丸。

大石開心準備要去賞花的東西，菊丸很期待可以和大石一起去賞花，看見菊丸開心的樣子大石很高興，菊丸很期待可以和大石一起出去玩，只要可以和大石一起出去賞櫻或是出去玩，菊丸都會很高興。

「要去公園賞櫻嗎？」大石把東西準備好後說。

「好，秀最好了。」菊丸聽見大石說的話感到很開心。

他們兩人開心的去賞花，大石總是會把東西給準備好，然後來到他們指定的地點當中開始賞花，菊丸開心的看著櫻花飛舞的樣子，此時大石也會把野餐的東西拿出來，享受一下在櫻花樹下野餐的感覺。

他們兩個很享受這樣的感覺，看見櫻花紛飛的樣子感覺真的很漂亮，偶爾風吹來捲起櫻花花瓣飄飛的樣子，就像是櫻吹雪，那樣漂亮的美景讓人看了目不轉睛，似乎不想要移開自己的眼睛。

菊丸這時候總是會露出開心的笑容，大石看見這樣的情形微笑，每次看見菊丸開心的笑容大石就會很高興，戀人的笑容非常有吸引力，對大石來說的確是這樣，大石可是很喜歡看菊丸的笑容。

「果然一邊賞花一邊吃秀做的東西最幸福了。」菊丸開心的說著。

「是嗎？你喜歡就好。」大石看見菊丸開心的樣子說。

「對呀！對呀！秀的手藝最好了，我最喜歡了。」菊丸像個孩子般的說出這句話。

「我也很喜歡吃英二做的蛋包飯。」大石覺得菊丸做的蛋包飯很美味。

菊丸聽見大石這樣說很高興，和大石在一起果然是最幸福的事情，大石總是會帶給自己幸福，和大石一起賞櫻花最好了，大石總是會了解自己想要什麼，對自己的撒嬌總是會答應下來。

只要自己不是給大石太過分的要求，大石會答應菊丸，然後給菊丸全面性的支持，這就是為什麼菊丸很喜歡大石的緣故，大石的體貼是菊丸覺得最好的優點，每次大石都會體貼自己。

「和秀在一起我真的很幸福，真的很喜歡和秀在一起。」菊丸很高興的這麼說著。

「我也是，我也很高興可以和英二在一起，和英二在一起我真的很幸福。」大石微笑的說著。

突然這時候吹起一陣風，把櫻花捲起來的樣子很像櫻吹雪，看見這樣的情形菊丸露出興奮的表情，大石看見後只是寵溺的笑著，然後就什麼事情也沒多說，他們兩人在一起賞花果然是很幸福的事情，他們也最喜歡和對方一起賞花。

菊丸大大的笑容告知大石今天的賞花行程很愉快，看見這樣的情形大石很高興，菊丸開心的樣子大石真的很喜歡，這樣有活力的菊丸才是他認識的菊丸英二，活潑像個小孩子的菊丸才是菊丸。

「以後每年都要和秀一起來賞花，直到我們都老的走不動了。」菊丸拉著大石的手說出自己的承諾。

「好，以後每年都要和英二一起去賞花，直到我們都白髮蒼蒼走不動後才不要來。」大石摸摸菊丸的頭。

「嘿嘿。」菊丸聽見大石的話感到很開心。

「我們說好了。」大石微笑的承諾。

菊丸知道大石絕對不會失約，這樣的承諾會一直永遠的持續下去，他們交往以來很少會做出關於承諾的事情，因為他們情願平平淡淡的把日子給過完，也不願意做出承諾的事情。

承諾可大可小，要是無法實現就不叫承諾，所以他們很少會做出這樣的承諾，這次會做出這樣的承諾，表示說他們兩人已經有一定的心理準備，才會說出這樣的話來。

「秀，生日快樂，未來還要請你多多指教。」菊丸開心的對大石說，誠心的給予祝福。

「謝謝，未來也請你多多指教囉！英二。」大石很開心的回應菊丸，能夠收到菊丸的祝福他非常開心。

「這個東西送給秀，我可是挑了很久才找到的說。」菊丸撒嬌的語氣讓大石不知道要說什麼。

「英二，謝謝你，只要是你送的我都喜歡。」大石開心的接下禮物，菊丸送的禮物他都會喜歡。

菊丸知道大石只要是自己送的禮物都會很喜歡，所以才會刻意去挑選大石喜歡的禮物給他，看見大石開心的樣子菊丸很高興，加上今天可以和大石一起來賞花，這果然是最棒的選擇，他們兩人很喜歡這樣的感覺，因為真的很幸福。END


	74. 黑白(真幸)真田生日賀文

5月21日淡紅色飛燕草(Larkspur)

花語：自由

花占卜：您喜歡自由自在的生活方式，樂觀開朗，而且對環境的適應力強，容易合群，到處都可以快樂地生存下去。不過，一旦遇上您的意中人，一定要將您愛好自由的習慣改掉，別讓人誤會您是個愛情浪子。

花箴言：愛情上切勿樂極生悲。

嚴肅的真田在大家的眼中基本上是扮演黑臉的角色，溫柔的幸村反而是扮演白臉的角色，這是立海大網球社的人都知道的事情，不過真田對幸村根本就嚴厲不起來，往往會被幸村化解。

幸村是少數幾個讓真田嚴厲不起來的人，幸村總是會柔柔的解救大家，因此網球社的社員都很喜歡幸村，但是每個人都很怕真田，誰叫真田在他們的眼中是那樣的恐怖。

「弦一郎，你嚇到一年級的新生了。」幸村看見真田又在狠狠的訓斥一年級的新生時柔柔的說著。

「這些傢伙真是太鬆懈了。」真田聽見幸村說的話只吐出這句話後就不再訓斥一年級新生。

「弦一郎你太嚴格了，這樣大家都會怕你。」幸村皺眉，他無奈的看著真田。

「不嚴格不行，實在是太鬆懈了。」真田看見戀人無奈的樣子說。

幸村當然知道真田不僅僅是對自己嚴格，對別人也很嚴格，自然會好好的教訓那些不專心的社員們，讓那些傢伙們知道網球社不是那樣好混的，大家在真田的威助下都會好好的練習。

偶爾幸村看不過去就會過來解救這些可憐的小社員，甚至校隊的成員也老是被真田給操練，幸村當然也會去解救那些朋友，畢竟真田真的很聽幸村的話只要幸村說什麼他大多都會照做。

「怪不得大家都說弦一郎是扮演黑臉的人。」幸村笑笑的說著。

「那是他們太鬆懈了。」真田非常堅持自己的理論。

「真是的，弦一郎就是這樣才會讓人家說是扮黑臉的人。」幸村看見這樣的情形頗為無奈。

「你不是一直都是扮演白臉，我扮黑臉也沒差。」真田似乎不是那樣介意。

「可以我很介意...」幸村有些任性的說著。

「真是。」聽見這句話真田苦笑。

幸村就是這樣任性，看見幸村任性的樣子他也不好說什麼，真田知道自己本來就是很嚴肅的人，扮演黑臉的角色一點也沒有什麼問題，可是幸村對這件事多多少少有些不太高興。

雖然他不認為真田會因為那些事情而生氣，只是對於大家比較嚴格，如果自己看不過去當然是可以去解救他們，偶爾自己也會稍稍有些惡趣味，來看看真田怎麼整治那些傢伙。

黑白在他們身上可以看的很明顯，不過他們兩人並沒有說好，反而是因為與生俱來的特質，才會讓他們在大家的面前扮演黑臉和白臉的角色，也因為這樣大家都很習慣去和幸村求助就是。

「弦一郎果然比較適合扮黑臉，明明弦一郎就很溫柔。」幸村知道大家都不相信真田是個很溫柔的人。

「你也很適合扮白臉，你的個性溫柔如水，大家喜歡找你幫忙。」真田怎麼不知道戀人是怎樣個性的人。

「我偶爾也想要拿出社長的威嚴，可是就是嚴肅不起來。」幸村悶悶的說著。

「你生氣的話他們也是會怕，別想太多了。」真田可是知道幸村生氣起來有多麼恐怖。

「那些事情只有你知道而已。」幸村柔和的說著。

真田聽見這句話沒有多說什麼，幸村的另外一面他都很清楚，畢竟有時候幸村會在自己的面前展現那一面，不過自己是真的很少見到幸村生氣的樣子，在某些時候強勢的樣子自己倒是有見識過。

幸村不易對自己發火，可是要是有人污衊自己或是對自己做什麼不好的事情，幸村就有可能對那個人發火，在某些方面幸村可是很護自己，尤其是不容許任何人毀謗自己。

「今天要去吃什麼下午茶好呢？」幸村想起自家女性好友會來的樣子。

「別點太甜的東西，不然她會掀桌。」真田可是很清楚自家表妹的飲食習慣。

「也是呢！不知道龍馬會不會一起來？」幸村很想要見到可愛的龍馬。

「會一起過來的。」真田的眼裡滿是笑意，幸村看了感到很害羞，對方總是那樣寵他。

幸村才不會管真田扮演黑臉還是白臉，他們本來就是黑白的存在，真田的個性就是那樣嚴謹，不管怎樣都是扮演黑臉的角色，而幸村溫和的個性剛好可以治癒大家，自然就是扮演白臉的角色。

不過對他們來說卻不會影響他們的感情，因為他們早已經知道對方是什麼樣個性的人，自然就不會去刻意為難對方，他們很清楚對方的一切，自然會包含對方的個性。

「果然很難挑選。」幸村在看自己想要吃的東西的時候開始為難起來，因為他很想要多吃一點甜點。

「我的份給你吧！你想要吃什麼就點。」真田看見幸村苦惱的樣子說，他總是會忍不住想要寵幸村。

真田永遠不會去兇幸村，而且可以說是非常寵愛幸村，在幸村的面前真田根本扮演不了黑臉的角色，往往到最後只有妥協的份，這點幸村可是非常清楚，偶爾會因為自己小小的惡趣味而去為難對方，有時候幸村喜歡看真田苦惱的樣子。

真田知道幸村的個性，即使對方為難自己也不會說什麼，只要不太過他都不會說什麼，這就是真田對幸村的好，當然這些事情只有幸村一個人可以體會的到，畢竟幸村可是真田的戀人，他們之間的相處方式當然只有對方可以體會。END


	75. 初夏(跡慈)芥川生日賀文

5月5日鈴蘭

花語：織弱

花占卜：您對自己缺乏自信，討厭自己害羞的性情，但有時又會不目覺地心跳面紅，令您煩燥不已。其實您心裏面也有大膽的衝動，只要您有堅定的信念，一定可以改變自己的形象。

花箴言：戀愛除了本身要有熱情外，也需要有自信。

芥川慈郎的生日在五月份，是初夏的季節，跡部會想辦法讓自家可愛的小綿羊消暑，慈郎不是那樣喜歡夏天，因為夏天總是會讓他很難入睡，尤其是遇到那種悶熱的天氣。

即使在一起那麼多年，跡部還是那樣的寵愛芥川，只要芥川想要睡覺就一定會有涼快的地方可以休息，讓芥川可以好好的休息睡覺，芥川也很喜歡待在跡部的身邊，只要待在跡部的身邊他就感到很安心。

「少爺，少夫人還在睡，但是您等下的行程…」秘書戰戰兢兢的跟跡部報告。

「本大爺等下的行程是要去哪裡？」跡部看見芥川在自己的大腿上睡的很熟的樣子問。

「少爺您等一下的行程是要去巡視工地，老爺說您今天一定要和他過去巡視。」秘書把事情一五一十的交代。

「老爸那傢伙，要看慈郎也找個好藉口。」跡部怎麼會不知道自家父親的心思。

「本大爺知道了，時間到會準時出現。」跡部對於這件事感到很無奈。

雖然現在才初夏，但是天氣多少還是會很炎熱，悶熱的空氣讓芥川很難睡覺，跡部很清楚這件事，可是偏偏自家父親要和自己見面，自然就是要自己帶芥川一起出門，讓跡部傷腦筋。

看著芥川睡的很熟的樣子不忍叫醒他，可是這件事非做不可，當然芥川並不會反抗他，自己要他做什麼他都會乖乖去做，根本不需要擔心那麼多，芥川不會跟自己計較那麼多。

「慈郎，起床，和本大爺一起去巡視工地。」跡部搖搖睡的正熟的芥川。

「嗯…」芥川悠悠的轉醒。

跡部看見這樣的情況和芥川一起去巡視工地，跡部的父親看見他們過來只是微笑的看著他們，跡部看見自家父親的笑容很火大，不過跡部也清楚自己根本鬥不過自己的父親。

芥川反而沒有什麼精神的跟著他們一起巡視，不過還是可以看見他臉上有淡淡的笑容，似乎跟在跡部身邊是那樣的幸福，跡部看見這樣的情形反而很高興，這就表示芥川在自己身邊是那樣的幸福。

跡部當然知道自家小綿羊的性子，每次跟在自己的身邊他就會感到很幸福，看見自家小綿羊開心的樣子他也很開心，而且看見自家父親微笑的看著他們，跡部真的很高興。

「爸…」跡部看見父親在審視他們的樣子有些疑問。

「看見你和小慈幸福的樣子我很高興。」跡部的父親這樣說著。

「我們會一直這樣幸福下去，爸你就不用擔心。」跡部才不會讓這樣的幸福從自己手中溜走。

「這才是我的兒子。」跡部的父親對這件事很引以為傲。

「小景，我真的很幸福，在你身邊我真的很幸福。」芥川露出開心的笑容。

跡部看見芥川的笑容微笑，初夏果然是可以聽見自家戀人表白的時節，跡部很高興芥川能夠感受到幸福，和他在一起真的很幸福，當初自己果然沒有選錯對象，家裡的人並沒有反對，反而是祝福他們在一起。

這樣簡單又微小的幸福總是充斥在他們的生活當中，夏天果然是活力充沛的季節，尤其又聽見自己最喜歡的人告訴自己是多麼的幸福時，跡部真的覺得夏天是很好的季節，至少對他來說是這樣。

而且自家戀人的生日又在初夏這個時節，跡部總是不會忘記給予自家戀人一個驚喜，一個可以讓自家戀人高興不已的驚喜，這是跡部每年都會做的事情，就是希望自家戀人可以開心、可以感到幸福。

「專屬於本大爺的小綿羊，生日快樂。」跡部一定會第一個告訴芥川，告訴他自己的祝福。

「小景，謝謝你。」第一個收到跡部的祝福，芥川可說是非常的開心。

「本大爺可是第一個說祝福的人。」跡部不管怎樣都要搶在其他人之前說出祝福，因為那是他的專利。

「能夠收到小景的祝福，我好幸福。」芥川開心的說著，他真心的覺得很幸福。

跡部聽見芥川這樣說很開心，芥川最喜歡聽見跡部對自己說的祝福，尤其是當跡部第一個對他說的時候，他更是開心不已，也就是因為這樣，每年跡部一定會第一個跟芥川說。

跡部一定會準備一個很好的禮物給芥川，總是會讓對方開心不已，然後趁機舉辦宴會告訴眾人說，芥川慈郎是他的人，誰都不許跟他搶人，久而久之大家都習慣這件事。

「我最愛小景了，和小景在一起真的很幸福。」芥川開心的說著，打從心底認為和跡部在一起是最幸福的事情。

「本大爺也是，和你在一起，本大爺真的覺得很幸福。」跡部很開心自己有這樣好的戀人。

他們之間雖然比較像是寵物和主人的關係，卻改變不了他們之間最重要的羈絆，對他們來說待在對方身邊才是最幸福的事情，能夠和對方在一起，他們真的很幸福也很高興。

當初跡部可是不擇手段把芥川拐到自己的身邊來，讓冥戶實在是不知道要說什麼，不過既然小綿羊喜歡上女王，就好好的待在女王陛下的身邊當寵物，女王陛下可是會好好的疼愛這一隻可愛的小綿羊。

初夏是他們感情升溫的季節，每年到了芥川的生日，他們的感情又會升溫，讓人看了羨慕不已，不得不說看見他們幸福的樣子，可讓人覺得自己老是被閃到，卻又無法說什麼。END


	76. 追隨(乾海)海堂生日賀文

5月11日蘋果(Apple)

花語：誘惑

花占卜：您有一個幸福的家庭，自少得到很好的教育和照顧，可以說是溫室長大的寶寶。您對於外面的世界充滿好奇心，凡事都想試一試，小心別因自己的好奇貪玩而惹出禍。

花箴言：最美麗的花兒，一定是狂蜂浪蝶的吸引者。

海堂知道自己一直在追隨乾，對方不僅僅是自己的前輩而已，對海堂而言乾也是一個重要的人，當他們開始交往之後，海堂就一直認為乾是自己很重要的人，同時也是值得自己追隨的人。

當他們在一起之後，海堂還是會下意識的去追隨乾，乾當然知道這樣的情形，只是他不會去多說什麼，那是海堂對自己的信仰，所以乾不會去干涉海堂的信仰，但是如果太過的話，乾就會拉海堂一把。

「薰，早餐在桌上，我有事情要出門，不要忘了吃早餐。」乾要出門之前會交代海堂，然後在他的頭上落下一吻。

「我知道了，貞治，路上小心。」海堂一臉害羞的送走了自家戀人，然後才進入屋子裡去吃早餐。

海堂吃著乾精心準備的早餐，除去那個實在是令人覺得難喝的要死的乾汁外，其他東西都可以入口，還好今天早上乾並沒有準備乾汁，不然海堂真的又不知道要說什麼才好。

那是乾每次整人的興趣，都已經畢業這麼久了，乾偶爾還是會研發一下，讓海堂真的不知道要說什麼，只能說興趣果然是不太會改變，對此海堂只要乾高興就好，不要拿自己當實驗品就可以。

吃過早餐後海堂把家裡打掃一遍，今天是他的休假日，因此他趁著自己的休假日把家裡打掃乾淨，海堂知道自己的工作也是乾替他安排好的，說是安排也不像是安排，只是分析自己比較適合做哪個行業罷了。

當然後來海堂在乾的幫忙下選擇了一個很適合自己的行業，做起來也特別的順手，根本不需要擔心太多，他們兩個人一起賺錢，甚至會把家裡打理的很好，就像一般夫妻一樣在過生活。

「還是趁著假日去採買東西好了，最近要買的東西也挺多的。」海堂看了一下手上的清單後說著。

海堂確定好後就出門買東西，他知道乾不到中午是不會回家，昨天晚上乾已經告訴過自己，因此海堂才打定主意今天要出門採購，這些事情平常都是乾在做的事情，偶爾海堂也會分擔一下。

海堂知道自己追隨乾那麼久的時間，現在已經不需要去追逐乾，對方已經待在自己的身邊了，而且現在自己的目標早已經不是當初所設定的那個目標，不需要再這樣盲目的追逐下去了。

自己一生想要追隨的人已經在身邊，海堂根本不需要太過擔心，他很高興能夠和乾在一起，同時也慶幸他們的家人沒有反對這件事，反而是祝福他們兩人，對此海堂真的很慶幸。

「我回來了。」海堂把東西採購完畢後回到家中。

「薰，你回來啦！我買了一些東西，來看看吧！」乾聽見海堂的聲音馬上說。

「不是說要中午才會回來，怎麼這麼快就回家了。」聽見乾的聲音海堂很訝異。

「因為找到自己想要的東西，所以就提早回來。」乾看見海堂訝異的樣子解釋。

海堂沒有刻意去問為什麼，反而是把東西放好之後去看乾買的東西，海堂似乎已經忘記今天是自己的生日，不然對方怎麼會想要買東西，最近忙碌的日子讓海堂忘記今天是自己的生日，乾看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒多說什麼。

海堂仔細看著乾買回來的東西，發現那些東西價值都很不錯，似乎是某些高級用品的樣子，不過海堂沒有問乾為什麼買這些東西回來，乾總是有自己做事的方式，很多時候海堂都不會去過問。

「挑一個當你的生日禮物，這些東西我可是挑選很久。」乾看見海堂疑問的表情說出這句話。

「生日禮物？我的生日不是還沒到？」海堂聽見乾說的話感到很疑惑。

「你忘啦，今天是你的生日喔！」乾好笑的告訴自家戀人。

「咦？」海堂看見日曆才知道今天是自己的生日。

他苦笑的看著乾，然後乖乖的挑選自己想要的禮物，看見這樣的情形乾只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，這兩隻價值不斐的手錶就是乾買給海堂當生日禮物的東西，希望海堂會喜歡。

海堂看見乾送給自己的手錶，越看越喜歡，高興的樣子馬上表現在臉上，乾看見這樣的情形很開心，這樣就表示海堂喜歡自己送的東西，看見海堂高興的樣子乾當然會很高興。

「生日快樂，薰。」乾微笑的說著。

「謝謝你，貞治。」海堂真的很喜歡乾送的禮物。

看見海堂高興的樣子乾就知道自己送的禮物讓他很高興，這個手錶他之前就知道海堂很喜歡，不過對方似乎是再三考慮都沒有打算要買的樣子，乾知道這點後就偷偷買來打算送海堂。

恰巧海堂的生日也要到了，乾才會那樣花時間準備，在海堂生日當天給了海堂一個大大的驚喜，讓海堂高興不已，看見海堂高興的樣子乾真的覺得自己做這些動作非常的值得。

「薰，我愛你。」乾知道海堂的想法，所以把他抱在懷裡，然後用言語告訴他自己的承諾。

「我也是，貞治。」海堂有種想要喜極而泣的感覺。

海堂真的很喜歡乾送的禮物，他沒想到自己看中的手錶會被乾買下來，當初就是因為手錶的價錢實在是太貴了，讓海堂考慮過後決定緩緩，沒想到對方先自己一步買下，當自己去店裡詢問的時候發現被人買走有點失望。

結果回到家發現戀人把自己想要的東西買好當生日禮物送給自己，讓海堂覺得自己得到一個很大的驚喜，乾對自己真的很用心，用心到海堂真的不知道要怎樣去回報他了，但是他知道，他們兩人現在在一起，真的很快樂也很幸福。END


	77. 真理與謬論(乾海)乾生日賀文

6月3日亞麻花(Flax)

花語：感謝

花占卜：您對於高科技及資訊的產品很有興趣，並且在這方面亦有很好的發展，同事和上司都讚賞您的獨立處事能力。您個性穩健踏實，對於幫助過您的人心懷感激。事業婚姻兩得意。

花箴言：只靠本身的力量不行，還需借助他人的力量才行。

對海堂來說乾所說的話都是真理，因為乾總是幫海堂做訓練，告訴海堂什麼樣的訓練可以事半功倍，因此海堂都很聽乾所說的話，儘管有時候乾會說出一些謬論來，海堂也還是會聽乾所說的話。

他們之間的默契無人能及，乾對海堂的訓練不會因為海堂是自己的戀人就放鬆，為了能夠讓海堂在比賽當中有好的表現，乾總是會用盡心思去想辦法讓海堂適應自己的訓練。

「薰，今天就訓練到這裡，過頭了可就不好了。」乾提醒海堂可以不用繼續下去。

「好的，前輩。」海堂聽見乾所說的話後停了下來。

「收拾東西我們回家吧！」乾露出一抹好看的微笑。

「好。」海堂是個乖寶寶，總是會乖乖的聽乾說的話。

乾總是會送海堂回家，然後換自己回家去，儘管海堂總是說不用乾刻意這樣送自己，但是乾卻說他們相處的時間並不多，所以趁著兩人一起回家的時候可以好好聊天，對此海堂只有妥協的份。

海堂總是對乾說的話沒輒，可是很高興乾這樣對待他，乾和海堂交往之後總是會小心翼翼的對待海堂，找出他們兩人之間適合的相處模式，海堂很喜歡這樣的感覺，因為對方是自己喜歡的人。

「前輩，這個假日我們去約會？」難得海堂會提出邀約，乾多少有些訝異。

「好。」乾當然會答應下來。

乾很高興海堂會約自己出門，抱著開心的心情回到家後乾多少有些忍不住，海堂這個戀人果然很可愛，讓自己真的捨不得放開他，海堂很高興自己可以約到乾，能夠讓乾開心自己也會很開心。

其實最主要是因為乾的生日到了，海堂想要送乾一些禮物，讓乾可以很開心，順便來去約會也是一個很不錯的選擇，海堂都已經計畫好要怎麼做了，相信乾會配合自己。

假日他們一起去約會，乾這次大大方方的把行程讓海堂去安排，就是希望海堂可以高興的一起出門，海堂安排的很不錯，乾很滿意這次的行程，不過只要是戀人安排的事情乾大多都不會去插手。

「前輩，這個給你。」海堂把自己想要給乾的禮物拿給他。

「這是什麼？」乾有些好奇的問。

「前輩，生日快樂，這是生日禮物。」海堂笑笑的告訴乾。

「我都忘了的說，謝謝你，薰。」聽見海堂的話乾才想起過幾天是自己的生日。

能夠收到戀人的禮物乾當然很高興，今年乾也有送海堂禮物，每次乾都會精心準備海堂的禮物，相對的對方也會做這件事，他們總是會精心準備對方的禮物，就是希望對方收到禮物後會很高興。

收到禮物的乾當然很高興，誰叫自家戀人是那樣的可愛，而且還安排今天一連串的行程，約會的時候必看的電影也有看，甚至連必吃的餐廳也有去吃，而且能夠和自己喜歡的人做那些事情，乾當然很高興。

「能夠收到薰的禮物真的很高興呢！」乾微笑的說著，他真的很高興可以收到海堂送自己的禮物。

「我也很高興能夠送乾學長禮物。」海堂自然很高興可以送戀人喜歡的東西，尤其看見戀人的笑容的時候，他更是高興。

「還有一點時間，陪我逛逛吧！」乾突然這樣提議，他自己還想要和海堂相處一下下。

「好，沒問題。」海堂當然不會反駁乾所說的話，因自己也想要和乾在相處一下。

他們又慢慢散步去了神社，乾笑笑的和海堂說來許個願望，海堂當然也答應乾，自然就去神社當中許了一些願望，他們沒有說出自己的願望，反而安安靜靜的告訴神明自己的願望。

結束之後他們很有默契的不去問對方到底許了什麼願望，他們知道有些事情還是不要問會比較好，自然他們就沒有很刻意去問對方，多多少少也清楚對方許願是希望比賽可以打贏。

「薰，我們許個願望吧！」乾笑笑的告訴海堂。

「好啊！」海堂點點頭沒說什麼。

『希望可以和薰一直在一起。』乾在內心當中說出這句話來。

『希望可以和乾前輩一直在一起。』海堂的願望也和乾一樣。

「我們回家吧！」許願過後乾說出這句話。

「嗯，好。」海堂和乾一起回家去。

在回家的路途上他們談論了很多事情，包含他們今天出來的行程有什麼需要改變的，或是訓練上面有什麼需要加強的，這些話題很簡單也很平凡，就像是一般的情侶一樣都會聊的事情。

乾的背包中有海堂親自送的禮物，他很高興可以收到海堂給予的禮物，自然會很高興，自己戀人送的禮物哪有會不喜歡，乾覺得不管海堂送自己什麼東西他都會喜歡。

同時乾也相信自己的願望會實現，會一直和海堂在一起，不管他們未來的路會有多麼難走，乾始終相信自己和海堂可以在一起，海堂當然也希望可以永遠和乾在一起，因為和乾在一起他真的很快樂也很幸福。

他們相信這份幸福與快樂會永遠繼續下去，他們會好好把握這樣的幸福，而且他們會有勇氣面對未來的一切，他們不會輕言放棄，只要能夠和對方在一起，他們真的會很幸福、很快樂。END


	78. 純粹(柳切)柳生日賀文

6月4日淡紅玫瑰(DamaskRose)

花語：明豔照人

花占卜：您是一個喜歡打扮的人，無論何時都會保持容光煥發、心境開朗，您對朋友熱情慷慨，很有義氣。為了挑戰自己，會不斷地改變環境。戀! 愛方面比較任性，只要是對上了，您會不顧一切地愛對方。

花箴言：沒有愛情的婚姻如同一張沒有顏色的廢紙。

簡單又純粹的生活是柳最嚮往的生活，可惜自己生活當中闖入了一個讓人不知道要說什麼的孩子的時候，他夢想中的生活就大大的改變，但柳卻不以為忤，誰叫那個孩子是自己最喜歡的人。

切原從未想過自己會和柳交往，當初自己對柳告白後，也沒想過對方會答應自己，之後他們就走在一起，過著幸福快樂的生活(？)，並不盡然，只是切原真的很高興柳答應自己和自己交往。

現在他們兩人在一起有很長一段時間了，切原發現到他們一路走來經過許多風風雨雨，可是這些風風雨雨就在他們攜手共度一生的時候一一解決了，柳不會讓自己受到傷害，而自己也會想辦法保護柳。

「赤也，吃飯了。」柳把今天的晚餐端出來。

「看起來好好吃的樣子。」切原想要去偷襲的時候被柳打了一下。

「去洗手才可以吃飯。」柳笑笑的說出這句話。

「好…」切原只能乖乖的聽話去洗手。

柳發現到切原根本沒有任何的改變，還是像個小孩子一樣，總是會和自己撒嬌，這樣可愛的戀人到底要去哪裡找呢？柳覺得自己不會輕易就放手，即使和家裡鬧翻或是怎樣都不會。

好在他們兩家人對此都沒有太大的意見，反而對於他們在一起只是給予深深的祝福，柳很慶幸自己的家人和切原的家人並沒有為難他們，不然的話他們可就要傷腦筋了。

不過也是因為家人們沒有為難他們的關係，他們才可以走這麼長的時間，和切原在一起柳的確感到很幸福，他喜歡這樣的感覺，和他在一起這麼的美好、幸福，柳不會輕易的就放手。

「蓮二，我洗好了，吃飯吧！」切原開開心心的說著。

「小讒貓，你就這麼等不及要吃東西？」柳看見這樣的情形會調侃一下切原。

「誰叫柳前輩你煮的東西很好吃。」切原一不小心就說出柳很禁忌的事情。

「都過了那麼久了，赤也還是不願意叫我的名字？」柳微笑的看著切原。

看見這樣的情形切原覺得很恐怖，很想要說什麼卻不知道要說什麼，看見切原害怕的樣子柳無奈的拍拍切原的頭，誰叫他們之前是前輩與後輩的關係，切原老是改不過來也讓柳很無奈。

柳總是會因為切原的口誤故意想盡辦法懲罰他，往往讓切原不知道要說什麼，後來切原也努力叫柳的名字，就是要讓他知道自己有多麼的愛他，切原知道自己根本離不開柳。

要是離開柳的話，切原會覺得自己好像少了什麼東西一樣，誰叫自己這麼喜歡柳，從國中的時候就很喜歡他，不然也不會跟他交往到現在，甚至還被柳拐去何蘭結婚，成為合法的夫妻。

「開始吃飯吧！」柳不打算說什麼。

「蓮二…」切原可憐兮兮的樣子讓人不知道要說什麼。

「赤也，快點吃，今天弄得都是你喜歡吃的。」柳不打算去計較那麼多。

「好棒，我開動了。」切原聽見柳這樣說馬上開始吃起來。

看見切原開心的樣子柳覺得不枉費自己今天那麼努力在廚房做飯，和切原交往的時候就知道切原是個小小的生活白痴，自己因為上大學有需要的關係所以開始動手煮飯，才造成他們兩人現在這樣的情形。

偶爾切原想要下廚煮飯，可是成果都不盡理想，看見那樣的情形柳深深的覺得還是自己下廚就好，以免切原會把廚房給炸了，不讓切原進入廚房就是這個原因，切原也深知自己的廚藝，久了也不敢進入廚房煮東西。

「果然還是蓮二煮的東西最好吃。」切原開心的說著。

「還敢說，要是我哪天不在家，你不就餓死了。」柳總是不放過可以調侃切原的機會。

「到時候我可以自己去外面買來吃。」切原很理直氣壯的說出這句話。

「真是…」聽見切原這樣說，柳也拿他沒辦法。

「誰叫蓮二不相信我會照顧自己。」切原說出這句話讓柳很想要笑。

「我相信你會照顧自己，我根本不需要擔心。」柳怎麼會不知道切原的個性是怎樣。

他們兩人一起收拾今天晚餐的碗盤，柳很清楚自己如果真的不在切原的身邊，切原還是可以照顧自己，自己根本不需要太過擔心，只是切原這孩子就是禁不起自己逗弄。

柳很喜歡逗弄切原，氣呼呼又傻呼呼的切原真的很可愛，柳這就知道為什麼自家好友乾很喜歡逗弄自己的戀人，因為自家戀人就是那樣可愛，讓自己很想要去逗弄他。

切原總是搞不清楚柳的意圖，往往會笨笨的跌入柳的陷阱當中，然後傻呼呼的被柳逗弄，這是從他們交往以來就會發生的事情，然而切原到現在都沒有什麼自覺，讓柳覺得很好笑，不過這也是切原可愛的地方。

「蓮二，生日快樂。」切原想起來今天是柳的生日，馬上說出祝福之後拿出禮物。

「謝謝。」柳很高興可以收到切原的禮物。

柳沒有想到切原竟然會記得自己的生日，能夠和他在一起真的很愉快，看樣子切原是個永遠不會讓自己討厭的傢伙，能夠和自己在一起一輩子的人，柳深深的覺得自己很幸福，因為切原在自己身邊，同時他也找到屬於自己純粹又簡單的生活，有切原在身邊才會有這樣的生活。END


	79. 目光(桃杏)桃城生日賀文

7月23日玫瑰(York&LancasterRose)

花語：溫暖

花占卜：您博愛的精神、善良的心，溫暖了周圍的人，如果您在理性上可以再進一步，那就更加完美了。您有很多追求者，但對待愛情千萬不要博愛，要小心選擇結婚對象。

花箴言：擇偶要小心，千萬不要引發一場玫瑰戰爭啊。

橘杏知道自從交往以來桃城都會把目光放在自己的身上，不過好像從尚未交往以前桃城就會把目光放在自己的身上，那時候自己還不懂桃城的意思，儘管自己對桃城稍有好感也是一樣。

那是後自己一直無法理解為什麼桃城喜歡把目光放在自己身上，曾經以為桃城對自己沒有任何的意思，自然不會把目光放在自己的身上，但看見桃城把目光放在自己的身上時，多多少少有些疑惑。

現在她知道桃城是喜歡自己的，甚至和自己表白，當然自己也理所當然的答應桃城，後來他們成為男女朋友，交往到現在，當然桃城的目光還是在自己身上，這點橘杏很開心。

「吶！桃城，要一起出去嗎？」橘杏笑笑的問著自家男友。

「好啊！」桃城很開心可以和橘杏一起出門。

能夠和女友一起出門是很不錯的事情，桃城當然會答應下來，只要可以和女友約會，桃城當然會很高興，怎麼說他都很喜歡橘杏這個可愛的女孩，因此只要對方提出來的要求，桃城大多都會答應下來。

自從和橘杏交往之後桃城很多事情都會依照女友的要求去做，常常會陪伴橘杏一起出門，讓大家羨慕不已，看見橘杏開心的樣子桃城當然也會很高興，怎麼說都是自己喜歡的女友。

「人好多喔！」橘杏沒想到今天商店街上面人會很多。

「大概是因為假日的關係吧！」桃城看了這樣的情形說。

「我肚子好餓，希望可以找到餐廳吃飯。」橘杏想起來自己什麼東西都沒吃的說。

「我知道一家很不錯的餐廳，那是菊丸前輩推薦給我的，我們去吃看看？」桃城問著自己的女友。

「好啊！走吧！」橘杏開心的和桃城一起去那家餐廳。

桃城憑著記憶帶橘杏過去那家餐廳吃飯，看見橘杏開心的樣子桃城就放心許多，他還擔心今天假日出來會讓菊杏不高興，沒想到卻可以看見她開心的樣子，桃城對此鬆了一口氣。

女友可是他最重要的人，桃城當然是希望自家女友跟自己出來可以很開心，所以當他聽見女友肚子餓的時候，馬上就聯想到自己曾經聽前輩介紹過的餐廳，打算帶自己的女友過去吃飯。

他們來到餐廳後發現人也很多，幸運的是這家餐廳有位子，讓他們大大鬆了一口氣，他們還擔心要是沒有位子的話不知道要去哪裡吃飯，還好服務生對他們說有位子。

「阿武，你想要吃什麼？」橘杏看著菜單問自己的男友。

「我都可以，感覺上都不錯的樣子。」桃城看見菜單上的東西後說著。

「也是呢！」橘杏想了想之後決定要點些什麼。

「服務生。」桃城把服務生叫過來幫他們點菜。

他們各自點了一份自己想要吃的東西，等待菜上桌的時候他們開始聊天，橘杏開心的說著自己在學校當中的生活趣事，當然桃城也會說說自己在學校方面的事情，除了這些話題以外，他們還會談論比賽的事情。

由於他們是不同學校的學生，自然支持的隊伍也不一樣，但是他們會討論每個學校的校隊是怎樣的實力，甚至有很多優缺點都會討論，桃城偶爾也會把他在社團活動當中的訓練告訴橘杏。

「看起來不錯吃的樣子。」橘杏看見今天的菜色很高興。

「是啊！」桃城已經準備要動手吃飯了。

「我開動了。」橘杏開始吃了起來。

「我開動了。」桃城迫不及待的吃著今天的中餐。

他們兩人開始吃起餐點，橘杏發現到這家餐廳的餐點真的很不錯吃，桃城也挺喜歡吃這家餐廳的東西，而且這家餐廳的東西真的很適合他們學生過來吃，便宜又大碗，吃起來真的很不錯。

看見桃城吃的津津有味的樣子，橘杏覺得今天不枉費和他一起出門，慶幸今天很幸運可以來到這家餐廳吃飯，同時也可以順便和桃城一起約會，果然今天出門是很不錯的選擇。

橘杏想想下次他們還可以來這裡約會，這裡的氣氛很不錯，讓她很喜歡，相信桃城一定會答應自己，畢竟自己說出來的理由桃城很多時候都會答應自己，有這樣的男友真的很不錯。

「吶！阿武，我們下次來這裡約會吧！」橘杏笑的很開心。

「好啊！」看見女友的笑容桃城也露出滿足的笑容。

「這裡的東西真的很好吃，讓我下次還會想要過來。」橘杏開心的說出這句話。

「那下次一起過來吧！」桃城很開心女友喜歡自己介紹的餐廳。

桃城看見女友開心的樣子自己當然會很開心，畢竟和女友一起約會當然是希望對方可以開心一點，橘杏開心的樣子讓他知道自己是個很幸福的人，有這樣好的女友在自己的身邊，這真的很好也很幸福。

橘杏知道自己有一個很好的男友，讓好友們羨慕不已，男友大剌剌的個性吸引著自己的目光，就是因為男友是這樣的人才會吸引自己的目光，桃城真的比想像中的還要好，對自己真的很好。

打從他們開始交往以來，很少會發生吵架的事情，所以他們之間的感情真的很好，讓人知道他們是很幸福的情侶，看見他們開心的樣子大家也很高興，也願意現上自己的祝福給他們，誰叫他們是那樣的幸福呢！真的很讓人羨慕。END


	80. 期待(忍岳)向日生日賀文

9月12日鐵線蓮(Clematis)

花語：心之美

花占卜：您有一顆純良的心，從不懂欺騙別人，單純地尋求一種如父母般愛護您的友情或愛情。您天生直覺敏銳，幫助您很快找到意中人，但您容易被甜言蜜語誘惑，走上危險的道路。

花箴言：當愛火在心中燃點時，是最光芒亦最具殺傷力的。

忍足和向日交往那麼多年，甚至也結婚在一起了，但還是會做出一些令人期待的事情來當作向日的驚喜，因此只要每到特別節日向日總是會很期待忍足給自己什麼樣 的驚喜。

忍足知道向日的生日要到了，自己也該給他一個驚喜，至於是什麼樣的驚喜，忍足還要想一下才可以，誰叫向日是自己的親親愛人，說什麼都要給他一個很好又難忘的禮物。

「今年岳人生日要送他什麼東西才好呢？」忍足在辦公室看病歷的時候叨念著。

「忍足醫生，您還有三個病人就可以下班了，明天有兩台手術要做。」可愛的助理女護士提醒忍足。

「感謝您，米倉護士。」忍足微笑的感謝護士的提醒。

忍足很感謝自己身邊的護士，總是會幫自己打理很多事情，但是忍足對她完全沒有任何的意思，最主要還是因為他已經有了自己心愛的人，忍足是絕對不會背叛向日，忍足從未想過要背叛日向。

即使身為醫生身邊多的是屬不清的美女護士，忍足還是可以把持的住，唯一的原因就是他家的小磨菇，他們兩人從以前網球社的搭檔到現在，一路走過來有許多的風風雨雨，更是加深了他們之間的感情。

「今天辛苦了，我先走了。」忍足提起自己的公事包之後就離開。

「醫生您也辛苦了。」護士低頭鞠躬目送忍足離開。

準備開車回家的忍足還在想要送什麼東西給向日，相信對方也一定很期待自己送的東西，因此忍足總是要絞盡腦汁才可以想出要送什麼東西給自己心愛的人，當然他相信不管自己送什麼向日都會喜歡。

忍足知道自家愛人是個很容易滿足的人，相信不管自己送什麼東西他都會很高興，去年的生日是陪他看一場流星，今年不知道要做什麼才好，或許可以帶他去旅行。

忍足想起來自己有很多休假都沒有休，如果可以這次一次休息好好的帶向日出去玩也是很不錯的選擇，決定好之後忍足決定明天去醫院告知說自己要請長假的事情，以免院長跟自己抱怨。

「我回來了。」忍足打開門看見向日正在看電視的樣子說。

「啊！侑士，歡迎回來。」向日看見自己最喜歡的人回來非常的高興。

「岳人，你生日那個星期我們出去玩，好不好？」忍足突然這樣問自家愛人。

「好啊！侑士想要去哪裡玩？」向日一臉期待的問自家戀人。

「我也不知道，等下來看旅遊雜誌好了。」忍足放下自己手邊的東西，來到向日的身邊坐下。

「嗯嗯，好啊！侑士想要在國內玩還是國外玩？」向日決定還是問自家愛人的意見會比較好。

「我都可以，看岳人你的意見。」忍足可是很尊重向日的意見。

「嗯…我想想…」向日也不知道要去哪裡玩才好。

他們兩人有許多時間可以思考到底要去哪裡玩，忍足只要向日開心就好，不管去哪裡玩都可以，向日開心才是最重要的事情，誰叫自家戀人是他的寶貝，自然要自家寶貝開心才可以。

一個星期的假期說長也不長、說短也不短，他們決定在國內玩玩就好，要是出國的話可又要傷腦筋，鄰近的國家他們興致不高，想要去的地方卻又有些遠，一個星期的假期根本就不夠玩，因此他們決定在國內玩就好。

「就去北海道玩好了，現在那裏應該可以看到楓葉了。」向日開心的對忍足說。

「好，就依你。」忍足看見向日開心的樣子自己也很高興。

當他們決定要好要去哪裡玩之後，向日很期待可以出去玩，忍足看見這樣的情形微笑，他們兩人已經請好假了，準備要好好的出去玩，忍足可以做足了準備要好好的帶著自己心愛的人一起出去玩。

看見向日期待的樣子忍足當然要做好準備，畢竟是自己最心愛的人，要是稍有差池可就很麻煩了，為了避免這樣的情況，忍足當然會事先把事情給準備好，然後和向日一起好好的出去玩。

「唔…北海道這裡已經有點涼意。」向日覺得有些涼快。

「的確呢！」忍足覺得這種天氣真的很舒服。

「侑士，我們先去飯店放行李吧！」向日對自家愛人這樣說。

「好，都依你。」只要向日想要做什麼，忍足都沒有什麼意見。

他們進入放店當中確認，然後把所有的行李都丟到房間裡，之後他們才準備去外面好好的逛一逛，來到北海道當然有很多地方想要去看看，看見向日興致高昂的樣子，忍足會心一笑。

看樣子這次他們一定會玩的很開心，向日是一個很愛玩的人，當然會先研究好有哪些地方可以過去，然後他們兩人可以一起好好逛逛，看見這樣的情形忍足當然很放心，畢竟是自己最疼愛的戀人，忍足深信自家戀人一定跟自己一樣的開心、一樣的幸福。

「岳人寶貝，生日快樂。」忍足決定在出門之前先說出自己的祝福。

「謝謝，侑士，我最愛你了。」向日收到祝福之後可是非常的開心。

忍足可是很相信自家戀人的，現在自己給自家戀人一個大禮物，而他也會給予他一些不同的回報，忍足很期待向日會給予自己什麼樣的回報，看見這樣的情形忍足當 然也很高興，最重要的是他們都很期待未來的日子會有什麼樣不同的驚喜，可以讓他們創造美好的回憶。END


	81. 抱抱(柳切)切原生日賀文

9月25日黑麥(AninatedOut)

花語：愛的音符

花占卜：您是個極感性的人，加上豐富的創意，您的生命有如一篇動人的樂章，經常如沐春風。您的談吐、舉止得體，朋友眾多，是個受歡迎的人物。但凡事反應過敏會遭人討厭，應學會寬大些，容納更多的空間。

花箴言：生活自有其目的，不必刻意找尋目的。

柳和切原即使交往那麼久了，卻很少有什麼親密動作，床上的親密動作當然不會少，只是一般情侶會出現的親密動作他們兩人很少會出現，連擁抱這樣簡單又親密的 動作也很少出現。

他們不會跟其他人一樣相依偎的在一起看電視，或是做出一些擁抱的動作，切原並不介意沒有這些親密的動作，柳很少會去想那麼多，自然就會遺忘，所以有時候會忘記這件事。

「蓮二…」切原突然擁抱柳，讓對方多少有些訝異。

「怎麼了？」柳很訝異自家戀人會這樣抱自己。

「只是想要抱你而已。」切原只是單純的想要撒嬌。

「是嗎？」柳沒有多想什麼，臉上露出少見的微笑。

說真的他很喜歡切原這樣的動作，很少有親密動作的他們偶爾做出這樣的動作也很不錯，可以增加他們的感情，這樣可以增進他們之間的感情的動作柳不排斥，誰叫切原是自己最愛的戀人。

切原只是想要和自己撒嬌，柳也不是那樣介意，只是切原開心就好，而且切原很少會撒嬌，能夠看見他撒嬌的樣子也很不錯，誰叫戀人撒嬌的樣子真的很可愛，他很喜歡看戀人撒嬌的樣子。

「有想要吃什麼的嗎？」柳突然問出這句話，他不知道今天晚上要弄什麼好。

「一起出去吃？」切原不想要柳這樣辛苦。

「也是可以，已經很久沒有出去吃了。」柳想起來他們兩人真的很久沒有出門吃飯。

「好啊、好啊！商店街最近開了一家新的店，很不錯的樣子，我們去吃吧！」切原像個小孩子那樣開心。

「好，一切依你。」柳是那樣寵切原。

「蓮二最好了。」切原開心的抱著自己最愛的戀人。

看見戀人那樣的開心柳也不好說什麼，切原像個小孩子已經不是一天兩天的事情，但是他清楚這是切原的個性，也是他為什麼這麼喜歡切原的關係，切原可是自己最疼愛也最喜歡的人。

偶爾自己還會逗弄這位可愛的戀人，往往讓切原想要跳腳卻又不能說什麼，那樣子的切原真的很可愛，柳才會那樣喜歡逗弄自己可愛的情人，這些事情切原並不知道，是柳的小小秘密。

柳和切原來到商店街當中，切原找到自己上次看見打算要來吃的店家，看起來雖然人不多，可是卻可以發現到很多人有注意過這裡，柳看見外面的菜單發現好像都不錯的樣子，應該是適合自己的口味。

「兩位嗎？」店員看見他們兩人馬上招呼。

「對。」切原一臉興奮的樣子柳也不好說什麼。

「請跟我來。」店員帶他們兩人進入店中，然後找尋適合的座位讓他們就坐。

「謝謝。」柳點點頭表示感謝。

切原開心的看著菜單上的東西，柳也仔細看菜單上的東西，想著等下要點什麼東西來吃，切原一臉興奮的樣子柳微笑，看樣子今天出來吃飯讓切原真的很開心，看見戀人開心的樣子柳也很高興。

畢竟是自家戀人，柳當然會很寵愛切原，有時候還會被朋友們說太過寵愛了，切原聽見後往往會跳腳，很想要讓其他人知道自己和柳的感情是多麼的要好，根本不需要他們操心。

「請給我這個和這個。」柳告訴店員自己想要吃的東西。

「我要這個和這個加上這個。」切原一口氣點了三份自己想要吃的東西。

柳看見這樣的情形也不好說什麼，切原就是這樣的人，總是會把自己想要吃的東西都叫到桌子上，然後到時候他們再分著一起吃，這樣的個性柳也不好說些什麼，只要對方開心就好。

會撒嬌的切原真的很可愛，不過想到剛剛他們兩人抱在一起的感覺，柳真的覺得不壞，或許以後可以多多做這個動作，讓切原可以開心一點，怎麼說切原都是自己最疼愛的戀人。

「蓮二，這家的東西真的好好吃，我們下次一起來吃。」切原開心的告訴柳。

「好。」柳當然會答應自家戀人。

「果然和蓮二一起出來吃飯的感覺很好。」切原真的很喜歡和柳一起出門，因為感覺很幸福。

「我也是。」柳露出少見的微笑。

柳相信不管自己做什麼都好，只要可以在切原的身邊他就覺得很幸福，誰叫切原是自己最愛的人，看見他開心自己就很開心，而且有這樣可愛的戀人在，自己怎麼可能會不幸福。

柳想起切原的生日，決定等下回家的時候要好好的跟他說聲祝福，只要看見自家戀人開心的樣子，柳就真的很高興，相信切原一定會很希望自家對他說聲祝福，自己當然要對他說囉！

「赤也，生日快樂。」回到家的時候柳突然說出這句話。

「謝謝你，蓮二。」聽見柳給予的祝福，切原真的很開心。

切原果然還是很喜歡柳的祝福，戀人的祝福是自己收到最好的禮物，切原真的很高興可以成為柳的戀人，和他在一起真的很幸福，他很喜歡這樣的感覺，也很喜歡現 在這樣幸福的生活，只有柳可以帶給自己這樣幸福的生活。END


	82. 殘影的夏(鳳冥)冥戶生日賀文

9月29日蘋果花(Apple)

花語：名聲

花占卜：心地善良的您，為大家帶來清新爽朗的氣氛；由於缺乏自信，對人總是言聽計從，您看來柔弱，實際上是外柔內剛，不會輕易妥協。您愛情存有幻想，希望被寵愛和追求，私底下其實早已有了主張。

花箴言：對待愛情要真心真意，虛情假意只會自討苦吃。

九月底已經是進入秋季的時節，鳳清楚自家愛人的生日剛好就在九月底，那時候的夏天已經進入尾聲，入秋時節到了，人們總是說殘影的夏是最殘酷的時候，令人又 愛又恨。

愛的是可以吃到肥美的螃蟹，同時進入涼爽的天氣當中，恨的是偶爾會有夏日般的炎熱，讓人受不了，因此才會讓人又愛又恨，然而鳳卻很喜歡這個季節，因為是戀人出生的節日。

「亮亮，不好意思，今年你的生日沒有辦法趕回去，但是禮物一定會送過去。」冥戶聽見自家好友說出這句話的時候心底有點小失落。

「沒關係，等下個月妳生日的時候再一起慶祝就好。」冥戶打起精神告訴電話另外一頭的好友。

「對不起啦！因為公司的事情實在是太忙了，國光一個人忙不過來，只好乖乖幫忙了。」冥戶真心的覺得好友和她的丈夫兩人相處的很不錯。

「知道了啦！又不是什麼大不了的事情，才去京都兩個月就讓妳焦頭爛額可是會被小景笑的。」冥戶自然知道怎麼安慰自家好友。

「誰要讓那自戀狂笑我，哼！我一定會把這邊的事情處理好，狠狠的教訓國光一頓，誰叫他讓我無法慶祝你的生日。」冥戶聽見好友說的話馬上汗顏。

「好啦！好啦！不要忙壞身子就好，小心到時候回來會挨罵的唷！」冥戶的臉上泛起好看的笑容。

鳳進入家門的時候就看見冥戶的笑容，知道冥戶在和誰說話，看樣子對方是趕不回來了，畢竟自己的公司也和他們的公司有些交集，所以對於狀況略知一二，京都的公司好像才剛創立的關係，才會那樣令人忙碌。

冥戶總是會好好的安慰那位好友，畢竟他們兩人是青梅竹馬的好友，也一起長大的關係，加上以前她可是他的初戀，想到這點鳳就挺哀怨的，卻也沒辦法說什麼，誰叫自己太晚遇到冥戶。

「講完了？」鳳看見冥戶總算掛電話了。

「那傢伙為了沒辦法回東京在和手塚生氣的說。」冥戶看見自家戀人回來很高興。

「畢竟是新創立的公司，有很多事情要忙，這也沒辦法。」鳳自己也是個生意人當然清楚，自然他還有個律師的身分就是。

「京都呀…真的很久沒去了，畢竟剛開始立足的時候真的很忙，到現在才多少有些輕鬆的日子可過。」冥戶笑笑的說著。

「想去的話，下個月我可以排休假去。」鳳可是很體貼冥戶。

「好啊！下個月來去突襲他們好了。」冥戶聽見鳳的建議後微笑的說。

鳳聽見冥戶說的話只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，冥戶早已經把晚餐準備好，正在等自己回家的說，剛好接到電話又聊了起來，等到自己回家後兩人才動手解決今天的晚餐。

鳳真心的覺得這才是自己想要的生活，和冥戶在一起是自己最幸福的時候，當年要不是他們兩人都堅決反對自己的家人，不惜用私奔來威脅自己的家人後，直到他們兩人真的結婚家人才同意他們在一起。

鳳家反應最嚴重，冥戶家倒是還好，似乎是因為冥戶上面有個兄長的關係，而自己即使家裡唯一支持自己的姐姐也無法說服自己的父母，鳳只好努力讓自己的家人接受自己的戀人，好不容易撐到現在冥戶才得到鳳的父母的認同。

「怎麼了嗎？今天的晚餐不好吃？」冥戶看見鳳突然皺眉的樣子說。

「沒什麼，想到一些不好的事情而已。」鳳似乎不打算把這件事告訴冥戶。

「有什麼事情要說出來，不然我會擔心。」冥戶用一種真摯的眼神看著鳳。

「我知道了，我有煩惱一定會跟亮你說的。」鳳露出微笑安撫冥戶。

冥戶認識鳳多年怎麼會不知道鳳的心事，不過既然對方不願意自己問，他就不會去過問那麼多，畢竟這是鳳自己的事情，他無權去問那麼多，雖然他們已經結婚，但是冥戶認為他們雙方還是要保有一些隱私，因此有些事情冥戶是不會去過問。

鳳知道冥戶不會去過問那麼多，不過自己還是要說出來才可以，不然讓自己最心愛的人擔心自己，鳳可是不想要做這樣的事情，畢竟不管怎樣鳳都不希望冥戶擔心自己。

「亮，我沒事，只是不小心想到當初被家人為難時候的事情罷了。」鳳輕輕的說出自己的心事。

「都已經過去那麼久了，還去想那麼多做什麼。」冥戶敲敲鳳的頭，要他不要去想那麼多。

「對了，忘記跟亮你說了，生日快樂。」鳳親吻冥戶的臉頰。

「謝謝。」冥戶多少有些不好意思。

鳳送出自己想要給冥戶的禮物，對方看見後只是微笑沒有多說什麼，什麼樣的禮物都比不過現在鳳待在自己身邊還要好，和鳳在一起真的很幸福，冥戶用自己的方式安撫鳳，要他不要去想太多。

鳳知道冥戶會用自己的方式來安撫自己，而自己給他的禮物讓他很高興，和冥戶在一起真的很幸福，他很喜歡和冥戶在一起，其實最好的禮物就是和對方在一起，這樣幸福的日子會一直過下去。

「亮，最愛你。」鳳抱緊冥戶，蹭蹭冥戶。

「我也是，我也愛你。」冥戶笑笑的說著。

冥戶真心的覺得未來的日子可以和鳳在一起，未來的日子一定會很幸福，未來的每一年生日都和鳳在一起過，自己一定會更是幸福，冥戶真心的希望未來的日子每天 都有鳳陪在身邊，誰叫自己真的很愛他，而且自己也離開不了他了，他們會相愛一輩子。END


	83. 彼方(跡慈)跡部生日賀文

10月4日蛇麻草(CommonHop)

花語：天真無邪

花占卜：您有詼諧、幽默的戲劇細胞，爽朗活潑的性情給人留下良好的印象。但有時太過貪玩，惹惱了別人而不自知，挑戰精神過於旺盛也會傷害人和，所以奉勸您凡事適可而止，好大喜功也會弄巧反拙。

花箴言：鞦韆蕩得高也會跌得低，別樂極生悲才好。

跡部和芥川是一對很好的夫妻，他們交往很久之後才結婚，當初跡部第一眼見到芥川的時候就很喜歡他，對方也是這樣的情形，因此他們從國中開始交往到成年，然 後就去荷蘭登記結婚。

跡部是一個說到做到的傢伙，動作也非常的迅速，芥川早已經習慣跡部這樣的動作，往往不會去在意那麼多，只要可以跟待在跡部的身邊，芥川就感到很滿足，他就是這樣的容易滿足。

「慈郎，要不要和本大爺一起去打球？」跡部突然有種想要打網球的衝動。

「好啊！好啊！」聽見可以打網球芥川異常的高興。

「本大爺一定要讓你看看我華麗的技巧。」跡部信心滿滿的告訴芥川。

「嗯，我最喜歡和小景打球了。」芥川真的很喜歡和跡部打球。

從國中時代起芥川就很喜歡和跡部打球，當然芥川也很喜歡跟其他人打球，和他們一起打球芥川都會很開心，跡部最喜歡看的就是芥川開心的表情，那樣可愛的表情只屬於他一個人的。

跡部和芥川在私人的網球場的打球，兩人難得可以在球場上揮灑汗水，芥川很高興可以和跡部打球，好久沒有和跡部一起打球讓芥川很高興，他們兩人的球技也沒有任何的退步，反而更加進步。

「好久沒有跟小景打球了，好開心。」芥川臉上的笑容讓人看了都知道他很高興。

「呵呵！本大爺華麗的球技讓你目不轉睛了。」聽見戀人對自己說的話跡部很高興。

「小景的球技都沒有改變，真的很厲害。」芥川真的很興奮。

「本大爺可是很厲害。」跡部是個很自戀的人。

芥川很開心的樣子跡部當然很開心，最近看見他不是很高興的樣子才決定出來打球，跡部可是不希望自己的寵物不開心，芥川是跡部最寵愛的寵物，當然也是跡部最疼愛的戀人。

只要對方開心的話跡部當然會很高興，芥川就是自己最疼愛的人，自然會想要寵愛他，只要看見芥川開心的樣子，跡部當然會很高興，誰叫自家戀人是那樣容易滿足。

他們滿足的擦汗，芥川想起來過幾天是跡部的生日，不過自己送什麼好像都不是，雖然不管自己送什麼跡部都會很高興，可是自己卻想不出來要送什麼東西給跡部。

「小景，你這次生日想要什麼？」芥川突然問出這句話。

「你陪在我身邊就好，不用送什麼東西給本大爺。」跡部摸摸芥川的頭。

「嗯，那小景生日的時候，我在陪小景打一次球。」芥川開心的對跡部說。

「好，就這樣說定了。」跡部當然很高興可以和芥川打球。

過幾天跡部生日當天是很大的派對，跡部可是把所有的熟人都找來，當然這是私下的派對，檯面上的派對跡部早在前幾天舉辦過，那些是應付商業界的人士，今天是私底下找所有的熟人一起來開。

畢竟政商名流的派對不一定適合所有人，儘管還是會遇上一些熟人，但是那時候不能說心裡話，因此跡部才會在私底下開一場派對，讓芥川可以融入大家，不然看見芥川悶悶不樂的樣子，跡部可是會很傷腦筋。

「亮~小雪~」芥川看見自己的好友特別開心。

「小綿羊。」女性友人很用力的擁抱芥川。

「嘿！慈郎，看起來很不錯喔！」冥戶笑笑的說。

他們三個開心的說話，跡部看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，然後繼續和忍足談話，似乎有些事情要討論一下，當然跡部也和其他人說話，如果他們在商業上有往來的人，跡部更是會說的比較久。

跡部和手塚、真田討論一些事情，一些商業上的事情，手塚的妻子剛好是跡部的表妹，也是芥川的好友，當然跡部和手塚算是朋友也是對手，跡部很珍惜這些朋友和對手。

這些好人脈讓跡部可以在商業上叱吒風雲，當然也有因為自家父母親打下來的根基，這樣的一切跡部自然會好好的掌握，也把事業都打理好，根本不需要太過擔心。

「小景。」芥川開心的找跡部。

「嗯？想本大爺了？」跡部故意這樣說。

「小景…」芥川聽見這句話馬上臉紅。

「想本大爺就說。」跡部故意這樣揶揄芥川。

看見自家戀人不好意思的樣子，跡部可是非常的喜歡，有時候會有一些小小的惡趣味來逗弄自己的戀人，芥川總是會不好意思，跡部很喜歡看戀人可愛的樣子，芥川總是反駁不了跡部。

大家看見他們幸福的樣子會心一笑，跡部和芥川果然很幸福，看見他們幸福的樣子就摟著自己的伴侶，大家都被感染他們的幸福，自然會和自己最愛的人在一起，笑笑的看著他們。

芥川覺得自己好幸福，彼此在一起是最幸福的事情，他們不是在彼方的戀人，而是無時無刻在一起，和跡部在一起真的很幸福，芥川真的很喜歡跡部，甚至可以說很愛，很愛、很愛他。

跡部覺得和芥川在一起真的很幸福，他們在一起真的很幸福，也就是這樣的原因讓他們決定在一起，甚至結婚，他們很相愛，而且也過的很幸福，這樣幸福的生活會 一直持續下去。END


	84. 蒼穹(塚自創)手塚生日賀文

10月7日樅樹(Fir)

花語：高尚

花占卜：您有才華，品德高尚，而且很有責任感，希望為社會出一分力。您有著崇高的理想，要居於領導地位才能發揮您的才華，因此應積極爭取向上，不要因為一時的挫敗，而改變您做人的理想。

花箴言：付出一般的努力，那麼成果也只會是普普通通。

手塚和妻子梅雪的感情很好，從小學認識交往到現在結婚，中間當然有些波折，那些當然是難免的，不過他們復合之後感情也越來越好，後來開始穩定交往到結婚生 子。

難得今天他們兩人一起走在路上，他們兩人今天一起出門買東西，他們的感情真的很好，梅雪摟著手塚一起出門，有說有笑的樣子讓人羨慕不已，感情好到不行，大家看了就知道他們很幸福。

「怎麼了？」手塚關心的問。

「小孩子踢我啦！」梅雪笑笑的說。

「這小子，這麼小就在欺負母親，小心出來我會打他。」手塚突然說出這段話，很不符合他的形象。

「真是的，說這句話一點都不像你。」梅雪看見丈夫這樣說，覺得很真的很好笑。

「今天去買嬰兒用品？」手塚一點也不想要和妻子計較。

「好啊！的確是也該買了，不過…要買很多嗎？」梅雪拿不準今天要買多少的嬰兒用品。

「夠用就好，消耗品不要先買。」手塚已經有所準備。

「準爸爸，你有準備囉！」梅雪故意糗自家丈夫。

手塚知道故意糗自己，當然也不會說什麼，看見妻子開心的樣子微笑，自己的確有些準備，為了妻子自己還特意去問過自家母親和丈母娘，長輩們告訴手塚自己的經驗，甚至要注意什麼都告訴手塚。

手塚當然會好好的照顧自己的妻子，梅雪很開心自家丈夫這樣照顧自己，他們的感情真的很好，一路走來他們是那樣的珍惜對方，維繫的感情方式讓人羨慕不已，幸福的日子會一直持續下去。

他們兩個進入嬰兒用品店買東西，兩個人仔細挑選嬰兒要用的東西，畢竟是自己的孩子要用的東西，他們兩人當然會很仔細挑選，手塚和梅雪很期待孩子出生，這個孩子是他們最期待的孩子。

「要買什麼呢？」梅雪看著琳瑯滿目的商品說著。

「我有列清單，慢慢看就好。」手塚拍拍妻子的手安撫她的情緒。

「這個東西還不錯的樣子，這個也很可愛的說…」梅雪有些猶豫不知道要買什麼。

「買實用的就可以，不要老是看了可愛就買。」手塚對於妻子的作法有些頭痛。

「可是…」梅雪想要賴皮。

「好了，買中性的會比較方便，總要生第二個。」手塚早已經決定好要生兩個孩子。

「好吧！」梅雪聽見丈夫這樣說也只好乖乖的買些實用的東西。

「我想要一男一女，所以買個男女共用比較方便。」手塚摟著妻子的腰，故意在妻子的耳邊說。

梅雪聽見手塚這樣說馬上臉紅，這傢伙跟大家認識的樣子很不一樣，梅雪打了一下手塚後跑開，繼續看要買什麼東西，手塚看見這樣的情形微笑，妻子偶爾可以逗弄一下，誰叫妻子那樣可愛。

挑選完畢後他們兩人慢慢的走回家，手塚當然會好好的摟著自己的妻子回家，當然東西是給手塚拿的，梅雪根本不需要拿任何東西，主要是因為手塚疼惜自己的妻子以外，還有就是梅雪正在懷孕中。

「好累喔！」梅雪坐在沙發上後說。

「今天晚餐我弄？」手塚突然問出這句話。

「我想要吃外賣…」梅雪裝可愛的說著，她相信手塚一定會買單。

「好，我知道了，妳挑選看要吃哪家餐廳。」手塚微笑的看著妻子，他一定會滿足自家妻子。

手塚很樂意讓妻子吃外賣，還好妻子懷孕之後沒有說很挑食，只是有時候會很傷腦筋而已，畢竟懷孕的人有時候會沒有胃口，因此對此手塚很願意遷就自己的妻子，讓她可以好好的吃飯。

梅雪想要吃的東西決定好了，手塚看見之後馬上叫外賣，他可是不願意讓自家妻子餓肚子，這段時間手塚和梅雪正在聊天，討論未來孩子的教育或是一些教養的事情。

他們在這裡很有共識，很清楚要怎樣教導自己的孩子，他們打算用國外的方式教導自己的孩子，雖然有些嚴厲，但是卻可以讓孩子成長很好，教育部份可能就要好好想想。

「這家的東西好好吃。」梅雪一邊吃一邊開心的說。

「的確，妳真的很喜歡吃這家。」手塚對梅雪有所觀察。

「我的確很喜歡吃，你觀察的真仔細。」梅雪笑笑的說著，她很佩服手塚對自己觀察入微。

「只要是妳的事情我都會記住。」手塚很難得會說出這樣的情話，看見妻子臉紅的樣子微笑。

梅雪聽見手塚說的情話馬上臉紅，多多少少有些不好意思，手塚很少會說情話的人，但是說出來的時候會讓人覺得很不好意思，梅雪知道手塚很像真田，當他們說出情話的人，總是會讓人不好意思。

手塚真心的覺得自己很幸福，能夠又娶到梅雪這樣好的妻子，這份愛讓他們感到很幸福，現在他們正在期待自己的孩子出生，正在孕育的孩子是他們兩人期待的孩子，這樣幸福的一切相信未來一定會繼續下去。END


	85. 笑(忍岳)忍足生日賀文

10月15日羅勒(SweetBasil)

花語：好聲望

花占卜：您學識廣博，樂觀豁達，擁有美麗的人生，而您樂於助人的本性，就像從天而降的使者，為實現們的希望而來。您在團體中是個人人景仰的人物，每個人都希望得到您的提示，為他們指出一條美好的前路。

花箴言：每個人的腦中都有毒草，只要將它剷除，腦筋會清晰很多。

向日是個愛笑的孩子，這點忍足很清楚，他也很喜歡看向日的笑容，只要看見戀人的笑容忍足就會很高興，就是因為忍足喜歡和向日的笑容才會跟他交往，當然後來 就愛上了他。

打從他們交往以來，忍足總是會看見向日笑的很燦爛，甚至和自己打球的時候也是一樣，向日總是會笑的很開心，看見向日笑的很開心的樣子忍足也很高興，誰叫忍足是那樣的疼愛向日。

「侑士，你今年想要什麼禮物？」向日不知道要送什麼東西給忍足的時候，馬上問自家戀人想要什麼東西。

「呵呵，岳人想要送什麼東西我都接受，我最愛的禮物就是你的笑容。」忍足說出甜言蜜語讓向日馬上害羞起來。

「什麼嘛！我很正經的問你耶！」向日聽見忍足說的話臉紅反駁。

「我知道，我也很正經的回答你。」忍足很理所當然的回答向日。

向日聽見忍足說的話不想要理自己戀人，忍足看見這樣的情形微笑，什麼話都沒有多說，然後就進入廚房裡面做晚餐，看見自家戀人可愛的樣子忍足微笑，這就是為什麼他這麼喜歡逗弄他家可愛的戀人。

向日對於自家戀人實在是不知道要說什麼，氣呼呼的坐在沙發上看著忍足煮飯的樣子，他不得不說他家戀人真的很帥氣，自己這樣看著他就讓他入迷，每次忍足這樣逗弄自己都會讓向日害羞不已。

向日很期待忍足今天弄的晚餐，等等自己還是問戀人到底要什麼樣的東西，自己也要好好想想自己要送什麼東西給忍足，他最喜歡忍足侑士這個人，自己也願意委身在他身邊。

「岳人寶貝，今天的晚餐已經用好了，我們一起來吃吧！」忍足笑的很燦爛的說著。

「嗯，侑士今天弄的晚餐一定很好吃。」向日很高興今天的晚餐很豐盛。

「今天弄的是你最喜歡吃的東西。」忍足每天都會弄他們兩人喜歡吃的東西。

「YA！好棒！我最喜歡侑士了！」向日真的很喜歡忍足，對他來說忍足是可以依賴的人。

他們兩人開心的一起吃晚餐，忍足看見向日開心的樣子微笑，他們很久沒有單獨一起吃飯，最近忍足因為有事情要忙的關係，所以很少回家吃飯，向日則是自己解決或是去朋友家蹭飯。

因此當忍足把事情都處理完畢之後，向日很開心可以和忍足一起吃飯，他們兩人當然很高興可以一起吃飯，忍足好久沒有看見向日當然也會好好的調戲自家戀人，看見戀人可愛的樣子忍足真的很開心。

「果然都是我喜歡吃的東西，侑士最好了。」向日看見都是自己喜歡吃的東西很開心。

「所以快點吃吧！我可是準備很久了。」忍足看見戀人開心的樣子很開心，畢竟能夠看見自家戀人的笑容忍足很滿足。

「我果然最愛侑士，因為侑士對我最好了。」向日真的很喜歡忍足。

「我也是，我也最愛岳人寶貝。」忍足很開心的吃著今天的晚餐。

向日開心的吃著今天的晚餐，忍足看見這樣的情形真的很開心，果然今天可以看見向日的笑容，這是自己最好的禮物，不過他也相信向日到最後一定會送自己一個很不錯的禮物。

向日想了想之後，第二天去買了忍足的禮物，當然只要忍足看自己的笑容，自己一定要笑給他看，他最愛的人就是忍足，所以只要忍足的希望自己一定會努力達成，誰叫他是自己最愛的人。

「就這個東西吧！侑士一定會很喜歡的。」向日開心的拿著禮物回家。

忍足回到家看見向日開心的回家後微笑，向日看見忍足後馬上把東西拿給對方，忍足把東西收下後微笑，看樣子向日真的很努力的挑選自己的禮物，這份心意忍足會珍惜。

向日看見忍足很高興自己也很高興，上次忍足也很用心的慶祝自己的生日，向日當然會用誠心送禮物給忍足，誰叫忍足自己是心愛的人，自己也非常的依賴他，他們的生活真的很幸福。

「侑士，禮物你喜歡不喜歡？」向日開心的問著忍足。

「我很喜歡，只要是岳人寶貝送的東西我都很喜歡。」忍足開心的說著，他最愛的人就是他的戀人。

「那就好了，我很高興侑士你喜歡。」向日真的很開心忍足喜歡自己送的禮物，代表忍足真的很喜歡自己。

「岳人寶貝，你真可愛，我真的好愛你。」忍足親吻向日，讓向日差點喘不過氣來。

親吻過後向日不好意思的窩在忍足的懷裡，看見這樣的情形忍足微笑，他家的小磨菇果然很可愛，這樣可愛的戀人哪裡都找不到，而且和他在一起的時刻，是忍足最幸福的時刻。

這份幸福忍足總是小心翼翼的呵護，這份愛情他們總是小心翼翼的呵護，儘管已經結婚了，但是日本的社會當中並不容許他們的存在，所以他們總是小心翼翼的呵護他們的愛情。

「侑士，生日快樂。」向日開心的跟自己最愛的人說祝福。

「寶貝，謝謝。」忍足很高興可以聽到向日的祝福。

向日很高興自己可以送禮物和說出祝福，忍足很高興的欣然接受，他們的愛情會一直繼續下去，這樣幸福的時刻他們會一直擁有，他們會小心翼翼的呵護他們的愛情，這份幸福他們會把握住，創造他們之間的回憶，直到永遠。END


	86. 秘密(柳生仁)柳生生日賀文

10月19日紅色鳳仙花(Ba lsam)

花語：別碰我

花占卜：您個性爽朗，直腸直肚，從不掩飾自己的喜惡，是個性情中人。但是您處事有點氣短性急，情緒容易激動，頭腦不太清醒。記住任性可能會給您帶來麻煩，凡事不可一刀切，事情不是您看的那麼簡單。

花箴言：急性子的人都有壞脾氣。

柳生有一個很大的秘密，那就是喜歡仁王雅治這個人，不過一直以來柳生都沒有和仁王表白，大家都不知道這件事，仁王本人也並不清楚柳生喜歡自己，柳生也沒打 算把這件事告訴仁王。

這件事柳生一直打算把這件事埋在自己的心底當成秘密，仁王也不是那樣容易察覺這件事，畢竟柳生對於隱瞞事情還有一套方法，所以不會輕易的讓仁王察覺，既然柳生不打算說仁王也不打算去問。

「總覺得比呂士最近有心事的說。」仁王突然說出這句話。

「你不打算去問他嗎？難得柳生有秘密。」柳聽見仁王這樣說反而問仁王。

「問了好像會打壞關係的樣子，一直有這樣的感覺。」仁王總是有這樣的感覺。

「是嗎？反正總是會說的。」柳大概清楚是怎麼回事。

柳生那個秘密只有他自己知道，但是柳多多少少有察覺到是什麼秘密，可是既然柳生不說自己也不好說什麼，畢竟是柳生的感情的事情，要是拿捏不當的話可是會壞了人家的姻緣。

柳生很多事情都不會跟其他人說，偶爾仁王會問問柳生發生什麼事情，有時後柳生會告訴仁王，當然這個秘密不管怎樣都不可以說，這份感情柳生決定自己慢慢品嚐，慢慢的在心底發酵。

「比呂士，我們今天去買東西好嗎？」仁王突然想要買東西，所以一定會找柳生。

「好。」柳生一定會陪他一起去買東西。

「比呂士，你最近怎麼了嗎？好像有心事的樣子。」仁王多多少少有些擔心柳生。

「我沒事，沒有什麼心事。」柳生就是打死不告訴仁王。

「好吧！你不說我也不繼續問了。」仁王決定不繼續問下去。

「嗯。」柳生就是不想要告訴仁王。

自己愛戀仁王的事情柳生一點也不想要告訴仁王，因為他不知道仁王對自己是否會跟自己抱持一樣的感情，除非真的和自己抱持一樣的感情，柳生才會告訴仁王，這件事柳生沒有任何的把握，所以才不打算告訴仁王。

仁王雖然很會騙人，偏偏騙不了柳生，所以柳生很清楚仁王對自己沒有同樣的感情，自己也不好逼迫仁王一定要和自己在一起，儘管很痛苦柳生也不打算告訴仁王。

買好東西之後柳生就送仁王回家，柳生漫步回家什麼話都沒有說，雖然有些心事卻不影響柳生的課業，但是回家後的仁王卻很耿耿於懷，從他們兩人搭檔後大多都是無話不說，可是這次柳生隱瞞自己的事情讓仁王很罣礙。

「比呂士…到底有什麼心事？」仁王自言自語的說出這句話。

仁王把功課寫完後思考這件事，他對柳生的感情就是朋友和搭檔的感情，當然柳生對自己應該也是一樣，可是仁王總覺得有些很不一樣，或許是因為自己從沒有釐清過自己對柳生的感情。

柳生回到房間後輕輕的嘆氣，然後什麼話也不說就去睡覺，畢竟該完成的功課也早已經完成，這時候他知道暗戀一個人是多麼的痛苦，這樣的痛苦自己已經嚐到，但是自己就是不打算說，自然這種痛苦會繼續下去。

「比呂士，早安。」仁王很開心的揮手告知柳生自己的位子。

「早安，雅治。」柳生露出淡淡的微笑。

「比呂士，今天我們好好練習吧！」仁王很開心的告訴柳生。

「好。」柳生當然會和仁王好好的練習。

他們兩人在社團時間都好好的練習，仁王還是很想要知道柳生的到底有什麼心事，那個心事到底是什麼，有如此的重要，可以讓他隱藏在心底，即使自己去問也不告訴自己。

所以仁王很想要知道柳生到底有什麼秘密，他很想要挖出那個秘密，人總是會想要知道別人的八卦，可惜柳生的嘴巴很緊，自己根本不能從柳生的嘴巴當中敲出來，仁王才很傷腦筋。

柳生當然知道仁王想要知道自己的秘密，可是自己卻不想要告訴他，他真的很擔心如果自己告訴仁王的話，可能會打壞他們之間的友情，所以柳生一直不想要告訴仁王。

「真的不告訴我嗎？我很擔心你。」仁王一邊整理東西一邊問。

「告訴你的話，會打壞我們之間的關係。」柳生深吸一口氣後告訴仁王。

「為什麼？我不覺得有什麼事情會打壞我們之間的關係。」仁王一直相信他們之間的感情很鐵。

「你就不要問了，那件事情要是說出來真的會打壞我們的關係。」柳生就是不想要告訴仁王。

仁王就是很想要挖出柳生的秘密，可惜對方就是不告訴自己，難道說是跟自己有關的秘密，仁王開始想知道這件事，因為他知道柳生只有對自己的事情才會這樣執著。

「不管怎樣，你就告訴我啦！」仁王很努力的盧柳生。

「雅治，你夠了！我喜歡你，這是我的秘密。」柳生受不了仁王馬上大吼。

「…」仁王聽見後馬上愣住不知道要說什麼。

仁王聽見柳生的話馬上愣住，柳生看見這樣的情形馬上收拾東西離開，回過神來後仁王馬上追出去，因為他知道柳生的意思，自然要趕快追出去，追上柳生才可以。

柳生後悔自己為什麼要說出這件事情，因為這個事情一直都是自己的秘密，為什麼要把這件事告訴仁王，這樣他們之間的關係肯定回不去了，要是這樣自己真的沒法子面對仁王。

「柳生比呂士，你給我站住！」仁王馬上大吼。

「做什麼？我們還有什麼好說的。」柳生握住自己的袋子有些不知所措，這是他第一次有這樣窘困的感覺。

「你就不用聽我的回答嗎？混蛋！」仁王咬牙切齒的說著。

「有什麼好聽的，你的表情已經告訴我。」柳生很想要離開這個令人窒息的地方。

仁王聽見後很想要痛打對方，那傢伙根本不知道自己對他的感情是什麼，他的感情跟柳生是相同的，他真的很喜歡柳生，這件事柳生竟然不知道，柳生都沒有觀察出自己的感情。

柳生很想要離開，可是看見仁王的表情後大概知道對方想要說什麼，儘管柳生想要說什麼，卻不知道要說什麼，仁王看見這樣的情形，因為柳生的表情真的很好笑，難得讓自己覺得很想要。

「大笨蛋！我喜歡你，你這傢伙都看不出來，果然是笨蛋！」仁王深呼吸後大聲的說。

「雅治…」柳生聽見這句話後馬上傻掉。

「因為你是笨蛋！我待在你身邊那麼久，喜歡你這麼久了，你卻看不出來。」仁王多多少少有些埋怨。

「你自己太壞裝了，我怎麼看的出來。」柳生不服氣的說出這句話。

他們兩人有說有笑的回家去，柳生很開心自己的感情有回應，仁王喜歡這件是自己竟然不知道，自己果然要好好的反省，不過可以得到仁王的回應知道柳生真的很高興。

看樣子他們之間的牽絆有所變質，但是卻不會打壞他們之間的感情，他們從友情昇華成愛情，相信他們兩人未來的日子會很幸福，原來他們之間的秘密是一樣的，只 是他們兩人都沒查覺到罷了。END


	87. 規定(日瀧)瀧生日賀文

10月29日西洋蘋果(CrabApple)

花語：隨著他人指引

花占卜：您是個懂得生活享受的人，有品味、有情趣，而且對各樣事物都有點認識，對於感情和性感更有深刻的體會。雖然您的外表不甚突出，但您的內在美早已把異性俘虜過來，您可說是情場的勝利者。

花箴言：戀愛也是生活中的一種享受。

冰帝的網球社的社規比任何學校還要來的輕鬆，可是社員們都乖乖的自主訓練，身為冰帝網球社的日吉和瀧都很清楚這件事，但是他們已經習慣自主訓練，日吉是個 很勤奮的孩子，自然會好好訓練。

瀧的話是因為朋友都對自己的訓練很嚴格，他會跟著他們一起訓練，加上好友們會從中指導，根本不需要太過擔心，儘管他一直沒有辦法升上正選，對於這件事他無所謂，沒有在意那麼多。

「瀧學長，你對自己有什麼規定嗎？」日吉對於這件事情很好奇。

「這倒是沒有，平常假日有和亮他們一起打球，所以就沒刻意規定。」瀧想了想後說。

「學長會和冥戶學長一起打球？」日吉對這點挺訝異。

「是啊！會和我們共同的女性好友一起打球。」瀧很喜歡和冥戶以及他們那位女性好友一起打球。

「下次學長們打球我可以一起過去嗎？」日吉多少有些好奇瀧他們打球的樣子。

「應該是可以，我要問亮他們看看。」瀧相信好友們會答應。

週末日吉跟著瀧一起去打球，來到球場看見冥戶和一位女性正在聊天的樣子，然後芥川正在他們旁邊聽他們說什麼，不過好像無法一起打球的樣子，因為他們都是雙人。

同時日吉還看見幸村和真田兩個人，不過他這才注意到那位女性旁邊還有一個小孩子，那個孩子正是青學的超級新星，原來他們兩人是姐弟關係，日吉相信自己有人可以陪自己練球了。

「小荻！」瀧看見自家女性好友跟自己揮手。

「小雪，我們來了，不介意我帶一個學弟吧？」瀧笑笑的說著。

「當然不介意囉！說是小荻的學弟，應該是小荻的戀人吧！」瀧聽見女性好友故意調侃自己反而不好意思。

「妳就不要調侃我了，小景不是說要來？」瀧先是苦笑的回答女性好友，然後想起來自家另外一位好友不是要來。

「自戀狂說他有事情，好像是姑丈找他的樣子。」梅雪眨眨眼睛告訴自家好友。

「這樣啊…真可惜，以為今天可以和他打球的說。」瀧多少有些失望。

「你這傢伙還打不膩啊！」冥戶聽見好友說的話苦笑。

「呵呵，我們開始分配吧！」幸村笑笑的說著。

他們分配完畢後，瀧和龍馬對打，冥戶的話則是和女性好友打球，日吉的對手是真田，日吉可不會掉以輕心，真田的事蹟他多少也有聽過，要是太過掉以輕心的話，自己可是會輸掉。

芥川很高興可以和幸村打球，一臉興奮的樣子日吉都看在眼裡，原來瀧一直以來都和他們一起打球，日吉這才知道為什麼瀧的實力一直不輸給正選的選手，原來是因為這群好朋友的關係。

瀧總是會規定自己假日一定要和他們一起打球，增進自己的實力，看見這樣的情形日吉知道瀧的實力會這麼強不是沒有道理，而自己也要好好的規劃自己的訓練，讓自己可以追上瀧。

「瀧學長，你每次假日一定會跟他們打球？」回去的路上日吉好奇的問。

「嗯，每個星期都會固定見面打球。」瀧笑笑的說著。

「這是學長的自主訓練？」日吉對於這件事很好奇。

「算是吧！」瀧想了想之後說。

他們兩人一起回去，日吉覺得今天是很震撼的一天，沒想到自己會跟那些人一起打球，自己的能力一定可以增加很多，瀧看見日吉很高興的樣子沒有說什麼，他們不過只是維持小時候的習慣。

因為他們這些朋友都是一起長大的孩子，這樣的習慣一直維持下去，不管有沒有少了人，或是說大家都聚在一起等等之類的事情，現在他們聚在一起他們可以好好的一起打球。

日吉很高興可以和瀧一起出門，他們兩人很少會一起出門，畢竟他們對於感情的事情是第一次，還在摸索當中，多多少少不知道要怎樣培養他們兩人的感情，最近才開始會一起出門。

「今天很高興可以和瀧學長在一起。」日吉很高興的說出這句話。

「是嗎？我也很高興可以和你一起出門。」瀧聽見日吉說的話微笑。

「以後可以和瀧學長一起練球嗎？」日吉突然問出這句話。

「嗯，可以。」瀧當然很高興可以和日吉一起練球。

「如果可以和你們一起打球就好。」日吉覺得可以和他們打球的話會增進自己的實力。

「呵呵，這我可就要問問看他們了，我不確定他們是否會答應。」瀧知道好友們的個性，但是不確定他們會答應這件事。

「沒關係，可以和學長一起練球就好。」日吉並不強求。

「嗯。」瀧笑笑的沒說什麼。

今天他們兩個了解對方對自己的自主訓練的規定，可以這樣了解對方他們很高興，這表示他們之間有進步，這樣的進步對於他們的感情有很大的進步，看樣子他們兩 人走下去，相信他們未來的日子一定很幸福，不需要太過擔心，這摸索期過去後他們會迎來幸福的日子。END


	88. 夕(大菊)菊丸生日賀文

11月28日翠菊(ChinaAster)

花語：追想

花占卜：您是個念舊的人，無論過去是悲傷、快樂都是您回憶的對象。您優雅的姿態、迷人的笑容，吸引了不少異性的目光，所以您也有不少的戀愛經驗。不要再回憶了，現在是時候計劃一下自己的將來。

花箴言：回憶有時是一種消極、逃避的表現。

菊丸只要心情不好就會去自己和大石的秘密基地上看夕陽，大石找不到菊丸的時候就會去那裡找自家小貓，大家看見這樣的情形早已經很習慣這件事，誰叫他們兩人 大部分的時間都是出雙入對，讓人看了好不羨慕。

「大石，我們今天一起去看夕陽。」菊丸開心的對大石說。

「好。」大石一向不會拒絕菊丸。

菊丸很開心可以和大石一起去看夕陽，只要自己心情不好就會想要去秘密基地看夕陽，然後大石就會過來找自己，這樣簡單的動作讓菊丸覺得很窩心，和大石在一起真的很好。

他們兩人放學過後一起到秘密基地看夕陽，菊丸開心的說著今天的事情，大石安靜的傾聽，菊丸很喜歡這樣的動作，大石總是會安靜的聽菊丸說的話，偶爾會說一些話。

這樣簡單的互動他們已經很習慣，不需要過度的強求，他們覺得這樣的互動很好，不需要太過刻意去培養默契，他們之間的默契是長時間累積下來的，所以他們在打球的時候也是這樣。

「秀，你說我們以後每天來看夕陽好不好？」菊丸突然問出這句話。

「嗯…這個建議很不錯，不過好像不能每天過來的樣子。」大石思考過後說出這句話。

「好像是這樣呢！」菊丸知道每天的訓練量不同，而且有時候他們會耽誤到。

「沒關係，只要有時間我們就過來看。」大石笑笑的說著。

「好。」菊丸聽見這句話開心的說。

「嗯！」大石很喜歡看菊丸的笑。

只要菊丸說的話大石都會想辦法實現，只要菊丸開心他就會做，誰叫菊丸的笑容是他的寶貝，要守護他的寶貝大石會用盡自己的方式在守護，菊丸可以感受到大石的守護。

他們兩人的好默契不僅僅只是展現在球場上，甚至在生活當中也有，他們兩人總是會不自覺的放閃，讓大家不知道要說什麼，看見這樣的情形大家也替他們兩人高興。

「回家吧！時間差不多了。」大石提醒菊丸。

「嗯。」菊丸俐落的跳下來。

大石看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，菊丸每次都會做這樣的事情，可愛的樣子就像一隻小貓，讓自己想要寵愛不已的小貓，而且這隻小貓是屬於自己一個人的，誰都不行跟自己搶。

在某些時候大石會很強硬，尤其是遇到菊丸的事情更是，大家看見這樣的情形知道大石是在宣示主權，要大家知道菊丸是屬於他一個人的，誰都不可以跟他搶人，這樣隱諱的佔有慾只有菊丸一個人知道。

「秀，明天見。」菊丸開心的揮揮手。

「明天見。」大石微笑的道別。

回到家的兩人好好的休息，今天的練習已經讓他們有種累壞的感覺，不過他們很高興可以和對方一起看夕陽，能夠和對方相處多一點的時間，他們兩人真的很高興，誰叫他們是那樣的喜歡對方。

多年之後菊丸還是改不了喜歡看夕陽的習慣，大石每天都會陪著菊丸一起看夕陽，喜歡到處趴趴走的菊丸總是會照各國的夕陽照片回家，可是最喜歡的還是和大石一起看夕陽的時候。

對菊丸來說大石是很重要的戀人，不管自己做什麼大石都會支持，大石相信像風箏的自己會回到他身邊，最主要的原因是自己是多麼的依賴他，而且大石也不會限制自己的興趣。

「秀，我回來了。」菊丸打開家裡的門大聲說。

「歡迎回來。」大石微笑的迎接菊丸。

「秀，你辛苦了。」菊丸看見大石才從幼稚園當中回來，覺得多少有些心疼。

「傻瓜，為了你一點也不辛苦。」大石只想要成為第一個迎接菊丸的人。

聽見大石這樣說，菊丸馬上撲到大石的身上，他所愛的人對自己那樣的好，願意陪伴自己不束縛自己，讓自己可以安心的在外頭跑，然後等自己回到他身邊之後又會用笑容迎接自己。

漂亮的夕陽果然還是要和自己最愛的人一起看才是最美的時候，那美麗的夕陽記錄著他們之間的愛情，他們可以走到現在也是這個原因，菊丸才會那樣的愛著大石，他們才會走到現在。

菊丸很開心可以和大石一起欣賞今天的夕陽，美麗的夕陽真的很好看，菊丸真的很喜歡和大石一起看夕陽，他們總是會說著這陣子的事情，他們發生的所有事情都毫無保留的分享。

「秀，我真的好愛你。」菊丸開心的和大石告白。

「我也是，我也很愛你，英二。」大石聽見菊丸的告白後微笑的說著。

「能夠和秀在一起真的很幸福。」菊丸真心的覺得和大石在一起很幸福，是非常的幸福。

「英二是我的寶貝，所以和英二在一起很幸福。」大石真心的覺得他和菊丸在一起很幸福。

簡單的幸福很適合他們，只要可以和對方一起看夕陽，對他們來說就是很幸福的事情，大石很喜歡和菊丸一起看夕陽，能夠待在菊丸的身邊，大石真的覺得自己很幸福，誰叫菊丸就是他的寶貝呢！END


	89. 冰淇淋(胡丸)胡狼生日賀文

11月3日葫蘆瀉根(Bryony)

花語：拒絕

花占卜：您反應敏捷，而且自我意強烈，有著不易妥協的個性。您有點任性，思想亦較為偏激，固此不易被人接受，這對您無疑也是一種傷害。所以您應該減少抗拒性說「不」的次數，否則可能會是孤獨一生。

花箴言：時間是醫治心病的最好良藥。

喜歡吃甜點的丸井對於冰淇淋這個甜點也是很喜歡吃，胡狼也很清楚這件事，因此有時候都會叫丸井少吃，不要讓丸井吃那麼多，以免丸井到時候鬧肚子，每次吃冰 淇淋吃太多的時候丸井都會鬧肚子。

身為情人的胡狼總是會好好的照顧丸井，雖然知道丸井的熱量消耗的很快，可是為了丸井的健康胡狼總是會注意，以免丸井要上場的時候身體不舒服，這樣的畫比賽可是會讓人傷腦筋，畢竟丸井也是正式隊員之一。

「胡狼，我們今天去吃冰淇淋好不好？」丸井在社團結束之後問胡狼，他很想要吃冰淇淋。

「好，不可以吃多。」胡狼只是簡單這樣說。

「好，沒問題。」丸井當然很高興可以吃冰淇淋。

「嗯。」胡狼點頭沒說什麼。

他們兩人找到一家很不錯的冰淇淋店家，丸井開心的吃著冰淇淋，看見這樣的情形胡狼當然點了一個自己常吃的冰淇淋，看見丸井吃的很開心的樣子胡狼並沒有多說什麼，只要丸井開心就好。

不過有時候胡狼還是會告訴丸井不要吃太多，每次丸井吃太多當天晚上肯定會鬧肚子，為了避免這樣的情形胡狼總是會注意，不然只要丸井生病他就要傷腦筋，丸井自然會自治。

「這家店的冰淇淋果然很好吃。」丸井很高興開心的吃著冰淇淋。

「嗯。」胡狼也很喜歡吃這家店的冰淇淋。

「好吃、好吃。」丸井吃了兩個後開心的說。

「好了，不可以吃。」胡狼看見丸井想要繼續點的時候馬上阻止。

「唔…」丸井聽見胡狼說的話後乖乖停下手。

「不然會鬧肚子。」胡狼很無奈的說出這句話。

丸井當然知道繼續吃下去自己肯定會鬧肚子，到時候胡狼一定會用很傷腦筋的表情看著自己，所以為了避免這樣的情形發生，丸井只好乖乖的停手，胡狼開口的時候丸井當然會乖乖停手。

胡狼看見丸井停手的樣子放心許多，要不然的話自己才要傷腦筋，可以順利阻止丸井，胡狼真的放心許多，他們兩人吃完冰淇淋後一起回家，看見丸井開心的樣子胡狼也很高興。

「下次在一起來吃冰淇淋？」丸井突然問胡狼這句話。

「好。」胡狼當然會答應丸井。

「那就明天一起過來吃吧！」丸井開心的說出這句話。

「好。」胡狼點頭答應下來。

丸井很開心可以和胡狼一起出來吃冰淇淋，相信明天又可以吃冰淇淋可以讓丸井開新一整天，胡狼看見丸井開心的樣子也不好說什麼，自然不會去阻止丸井，反正到時候開口阻止就好。

胡狼不會讓丸井吃太多冰淇淋，丸井很清楚自家戀人會阻止自己，當然自己也會自治，丸井絕對不會惹火胡狼，胡狼生氣的樣子可是很恐怖，為了不讓自家戀人生氣，丸井當然會自治。

畢竟他們兩人交往已經有一段時間了，丸井早已經了解胡狼到底是什麼個性的人，所以不管怎樣丸井都不太會去惹火胡狼，不要看胡狼是個好好先生，生氣起來可是會很恐怖的。

「真的打算每天來吃冰淇淋？」胡狼看見丸井的表情後說。

「不好嗎？」丸井很怕胡狼會不答應。

「好吧！不要太過誇張就好。」胡狼還是妥協。

「太棒了！！」丸井非常開心胡狼會答應自己。

丸井很高興可以每天吃到冰淇淋，胡狼對這件事實在是不知道要說什麼，不過還是讓他開心的吃冰淇淋，只要丸井高興就好，畢竟丸井是自己最喜歡的人，自然就會遷就他。

當然胡狼也不會讓丸井太過過分，要是讓丸井太過分的話，胡狼可是會生氣，這點丸井很清楚，自然不會去惹火胡狼，丸井不是沒有見過胡狼生氣的樣子，所以會乖乖的遵照胡狼說的話。

「這家冰淇淋是很好吃，不過還是少吃會比較好。」胡狼看見丸井開心的樣子說，畢竟他還是會擔心丸井。

「我知道，可是就是很想吃嘛！」丸井嘟著嘴巴說出這句話，用撒嬌的攻勢讓胡狼沒輒。

「真是受不了你。」胡狼聽見這句話很無奈。

「嘿嘿。」丸井就是這樣的人。

「唉…」胡狼真的很無奈。

「胡狼最好了。」丸井很開心對方答應下來。

胡狼很清楚丸井這個人到底是怎樣的人，是個任性的孩子，這樣任性的孩子自己就要照顧好，既然打算和他在一起，那就好好的照顧他，儘管胡狼很頭痛就是，不過胡狼還是很高興。

和丸井在一起胡狼真的很高興，雖然很頭痛丸井這個人的個性，卻也不知道要說什麼才好，只能順從丸井這個人，只要丸井不要太過分的話，胡狼大多都會答應下 來，對胡狼來說丸井真的很可愛。END


	90. 棉花糖(河村自創)河村生日賀文

11月18日天香百合(HillLily)

花語：莊嚴

花占卜：天生擁有高貴的氣質，是受人羡慕的象。不過實際上您的夢想與外表形象並不相同，您醉心於甜美的夢幻世界，渴望如童話般的愛情，這是因為您的好奇心作崇。不要再發夢了，您本身早已擁有幸福。

花箴言：性格反叛的人正是她的魅力所在。

河村的女朋友靜玲很喜歡吃甜點，所以棉花糖這種糖果也很喜歡吃，偶爾河村會看見靜玲吃棉花糖，有時候去野營也可以看見靜玲把棉花糖帶去，然後烤棉花糖來 吃。

河村看見女友吃甜食的樣子覺得很幸福，女友總是會露出大大的笑容，那樣的笑容讓河村很想要保護好，更想要讓大家知道靜玲是他的女友，其他人都不可以跟自己搶。

「老爸說要買東西，你要買棉花糖嗎？」河村一邊挑選東西一邊問自家女友。

「好啊！好久沒有吃棉花糖了。」聽見男友說的話靜玲很高興的說。

「嗯，那等下就買棉花糖吧！」河村知道女友多麼的喜歡吃甜食。

「嘿嘿，阿隆，我就知道你最好了。」靜玲真的很開心河村這樣疼愛自己。

交往這麼多年河村都很疼愛靜玲，只要看見她的笑容河村就會很高興，誰叫河村是那樣的喜歡靜玲，第一次見到靜玲就很喜歡，靜玲可愛的樣子很吸引河村，河村才會這樣喜歡靜玲。

他們兩人這次一起出門買東西，偶爾會跟今天一樣，他們兩人一起約會一起出來買東西，然後一邊聊天一邊買東西，有時候河村會讓靜玲買自己想要的東西，但是靜玲很少會要求河村買什麼東西給她。

「這個品牌好像不錯的樣子。」靜玲看見新品牌的棉花糖後說出這句話。

「要買嗎？是新品牌的樣子。」河村看見女友手上的棉花糖後說。

「是啊！沒關係，先買吧！」靜玲笑笑的說。

「好。」河村會聽從女友的意見。

他們買好棉花糖後就繼續挑選他們本來要買的東西，靜玲總是很仔細挑選那些東西，河村知道女友是那樣的細心，所以和女友一起出來總是可以很放心，女友會幫自己挑選好。

而且自家父親也很喜歡靜玲，而且告訴他說一定要對靜玲很好，當然河村一定會對自己的女友很好，只要女友想要做的事情他都會去做，雖然靜玲很少要求他去做那些事情。

「就這些東西吧！？」靜玲很好奇的問。

「嗯，今天要買的東西就那麼多。」河村點點頭。

「那就回家吧！」靜玲笑笑的說著。

「好，沒問題。」河村把東西拿起來後一起離開。

河村和靜玲一起把東西拿回家，河村的父親看見他們回來的樣子微笑，看樣子他們一起把東西買好了，靜玲細心的個性讓河村的父親很放心，每次他們一起採買回來的食材總是讓自己很滿意。

他們兩人一起幫忙河村的父親，把食材什麼的一起洗乾淨，然後準備應付晚餐時間的客人，河村已經開始在家裡面幫忙，靜玲偶爾會過來幫忙，幫忙端菜給客人們吃。

許多客人都很喜歡靜玲，這位可愛的小女孩深受大家的歡迎，客人們對於河村的女友真的很滿意，沒想到河村竟然會有這樣可愛的女孩當女友，而且是非常的貼心，讓很多客人很願意來上門消費。

「歡迎光臨。」靜玲聽見門鈴的聲音後微笑的歡迎客人。

「哎呀！今天可愛的小女孩有來啊！」客人看見靜玲招呼自己的樣子說。

「您好，我今天在這裡幫忙，您要點什麼東西？」靜玲笑笑的問客人。

「那就老樣子。」這位客人是常客。

靜玲聽見客人的話馬上告訴河村和他的父親，趁著抽空吃今天買的棉花糖，發現到個牌子的棉花糖挺好吃的，臉上幸福的笑容讓河村看見後微笑，看見女友吃甜點的樣子可以看見幸福的笑容很值得。

看見靜玲又開心的招呼客人，河村真心的覺得有女友來幫忙真的很不錯，只要在生意忙的時候女友來幫忙讓他感覺很好，而且大家真的都很喜歡自家女友，女友的笑容真的很吸引人。

「那個牌子的棉花糖很好吃？」河村好奇的問，因為那個是新品牌的棉花糖，女友沒有吃過。

「很好吃呢！」靜玲微笑的說著。

「也是呢！妳露出幸福的笑容。」河村笑笑的說著。

「被你發現啦！」靜玲有些不好意思。

靜玲可愛的樣子讓河村愛不釋手，可愛的樣子讓他一點也不想要放手，每次看見女友吃甜食的樣子，真的覺得她真的很幸福，就是那個漂亮的笑容才會讓大家都很喜歡她。

有時候河村真的不知道為什麼靜玲會喜歡自己，自己很想要問靜玲，但是有時候覺得要是問的話好像會破壞他們之間的感情，不過河村轉念一想後覺得這些事情不需要過問，能夠好好和女友在一起就好。

「怎麼了嗎？」靜玲眨眨眼睛問河村。

「沒什麼。」河村靦腆的笑著。

「是嗎？」靜玲笑笑的沒說什麼。

河村真心的覺得女友真的很可愛，可愛到讓自己捨不得放手，這樣幸福的感覺一定會一直持續下去，相信自己可以和女友走過一輩子的時間，就會像女友吃棉花糖後的表情那樣的幸福。END


	91. 逆轉(柳生仁)仁王生日賀文

12月4日酸葉(Rumex)

花語：情愛

花占卜：您有開朗的性格，是個不拘小節的樂天派，和朋友一起，總能帶起歡樂的氣氛。您理智的思維及豐富的知識，有說不完的話題，但遇事不夠果斷，到頭來悔之已晚。

花箴言：錢財身外物，只有愛情是您唯一的期待。

柳生和仁王是一對很好的搭檔，他們兩人一直以來都是搭檔，甚至可以在最後關頭的時候逆轉很多的戰局，幸村和真田對他們兩人讚賞許多，打從仁王把柳生從高爾 夫球社挖角過來之後，他們雙打很少會輸。

柳生覺得能夠聽見仁王的表白後，覺得自己總算逆轉勝了，好不容易可以和仁王在一起，柳生會小心翼翼的守護他們之間的愛情，雖然相處的方式沒有任何的改變，卻還是感覺的出來他們兩人之間有些改變。

「比呂士，等下一起去吃東西，好不好？」仁王開心的和柳生說。

「好，你想要吃什麼？」柳生會尊重仁王的意見。

「最近有新開一家餐廳，好像很不錯吃的樣子，我們去吃好了。」仁王想起街上開了某些餐廳。

「嗯，你想去吃就去吃，我會跟家裡說不會回去吃飯。」柳生一定會打電話跟家人說。

仁王聽見柳生這樣說自然一定會打電話跟自家母親說，只要可以和柳生一起去吃飯，仁王當然會很高興，好不容易知道暗戀的傢伙是喜歡自己，仁王當然要想盡辦法跟他相處，抽出很多時間和他一起相處。

柳生當然知道仁王的意圖，他沒有任何的意見，只要他開心就好，仁王開心的樣子柳生就會覺得很幸福，仁王是自己最寶貝的戀人，因此柳生會小心翼翼的守護他們之間的戀情。

畢竟他們的戀情是否可以見光，柳生並不知道，所以柳生一定會小心翼翼的守護他們之間愛情，仁王當然也清楚這件事，所以柳生不說他也不去問，他們兩人士搭檔，當然知道對方的心思。

「這家的東西好像不錯吃的樣子。」仁王看見菜單後說出這句話。

「嗯，感覺很不錯。」柳生也跟著一起看菜單。

「不知道要點什麼呢？」仁王很猶豫不知道要點什麼東西。

「有什麼想要吃的嗎？」柳生看見仁王猶豫不決的樣子問。

「我這兩個套餐都很想要吃的說。」仁王把自己想要吃的套餐指給柳生看。

「那我們兩人各點一套，這樣的話可以分著吃。」柳生決定做這樣的事情。

「好啊！還是比呂士最好了。」仁王聽見柳生的建議非常的開心。

「嗯。」柳生露出好看的笑容。

仁王很高興可以和柳生一起吃飯，今天的晚餐真的很棒，讓他覺得很開心，柳生總是會這樣陪著他，而且柳生總是懂自己的心思，不管自己想要吃什麼，柳生總是會說好。

柳生真的很體貼，仁王很清楚柳生對自己真的很體貼，這樣的體貼是屬於自己一個人，和柳生交往以來仁王真心的覺得自己很幸福，因此仁王很願意和柳生在一起，也會小心翼翼的守護他們的愛情。

「比呂士，我們要永遠在一起喔！」仁王開心的對柳生說。

「嗯，我們會永遠在一起。」柳生當然一定會實現這個約定。

柳生決定會牽起仁王的手一起走下去，只要看見仁王開心的樣子自己就會很高興，柳生會用自己的方式好好的守護他們之間的愛情，仁王也會用自己的方式保護他們的愛情。

他們知道現在的社會還容不下他們的愛情，因此不管怎樣他們都會想盡辦法維護他們的愛情，不會讓任何人來破壞他們的感情，也不會讓其他人破壞他們的羈絆，對他們來說他們的羈絆很重要。

「比呂士，我愛你。」仁王很正經的說出這句話。

「我也愛你，雅治。」柳生露出好看的微笑。

仁王看見柳生的笑容有些不好意思，柳生果然是很帥氣的傢伙，自己才會這樣的喜歡他，也就是因為這樣才會愛上他，這輩子最愛的人只有眼前這個人，永遠不會被任何人給逆轉，誰叫自己認定他一輩子了。

當然柳生也是一樣，他們兩人早已經認定對方了，這份愛情會永遠下去，他們始終相信一定可以和對方在一起，而且永遠不會分開，他們早已經決定要攜手共度一生。

「雅治，我會一輩子握緊你的手，然後和你一起度過一生。」柳生給予仁王一個承諾。

「嗯，我也不會放開比呂你的手，會和你一起攜手度過一生。」仁王知道柳生這樣的承諾是很有誠意。

這份有意義的承諾他們兩人一定會好好的守護，當然他們相信未來一定會遇到很多風風雨雨，這些風雨可能來自家人、社會等等的地方，但是他們相信只有和對方在一起一定都會迎刃而解。

到未來遇上風雨的時候，他們會想要用自己的方式解決，只要可以好好的解決那些事情，一定會迎接幸福的到來，柳生始終是這樣相信，仁王不要離開自己，他一定會有信心解決。

「比呂，要是家裡的人反對的話，你要怎麼解決。」仁王突然想到這件事後問柳生。

「我會想辦法說服他們，讓他們願意讓我們在一起。」柳生已經想好這件事，他已經想好要怎麼應付。

仁王聽見柳生說的話後非常的放心，看樣子柳生已經想好到底要怎樣應付，不過現在先讓他們享受一下這時候輕鬆的日子，不需要太過擔心，保護好這樣的小確幸， 等到遇上那些讓人煩惱的事情，他們再來想辦法解決，幸福是把握在自己手中。END


	92. 照顧(日瀧)日吉生日賀文

12月5日安布羅希亞(Ambrosia)

花語：幸福

花占卜：您是個冷靜及愛思考的人，凡事喜歡追根究底，直至找出真正的原因才會作罷。同時，您也是個公平的正義者，您心裏面一直算計著自己的得失，這樣顯得您太過小孩子氣了，愛情有時也需要大方一點。

花箴言：不在身邊的人，思念會更加強烈。

瀧是一個很喜歡照顧人的人，日吉知道自家戀人很喜歡照顧人，自己也很喜歡被瀧照顧，打從交往以來瀧就把日吉照顧的無微不至，看見這樣的情形讓大家羨慕不 已。

日吉都會被瀧照顧的很好，自從成為戀人之後瀧就一直很照顧日吉，一開始不習慣被照顧的日吉不知道要如何表達，後來漸漸的習慣瀧會照顧自己，自然也很高興瀧會照顧自己。

「就說小荻真的很照顧日吉了，冥戶，你還不相信。」向日對自家好友說出這句話。

「我當然知道荻之介很照顧日吉那傢伙，他本來就很會照顧人，加上又和日吉是戀人會照顧他也很正常。」冥戶對這件事不以為然。

「那我也要好好跟瀧前輩學習，這樣我好可以照顧冥戶學長。」鳳聽見冥戶說的話開心的說。

「誰需要你照顧了，你這個大狗才需要人家照顧。」冥戶聽見鳳說的話馬上反駁回去。

向日聽見他們兩人說的話後笑笑的沒有說什麼，瀧當然有聽見好友們說的話，自己已經習慣照顧其他人，或許是因為他們之間有個好友總是需要人家照顧的樣子，所以才會養成照顧人的習慣。

日吉雖然是個很嚴謹的孩子，可是在某些方面卻不是那樣會照顧自己，因此自己才會想要照顧他，加上他又是自己的戀人，瀧更是會照顧日吉，只要日吉開心就好，不需要自己擔心就可以。

「前輩，今天要一起回家嗎？」日吉看見瀧正在收拾東西的樣子問。

「好。」瀧當然會答應和日吉一起回家。

「今天前輩有想要去哪裡嗎？」日吉想起來前幾天瀧好像有說過什麼的樣子。

「要去體育用品店補貨，差點忘記這件事。」瀧猛然想起自己要去體育用品店。

「難得看見前輩這樣，平常都是前輩照顧我的說。」日吉聽見瀧這樣說後笑笑的說出這句話。

「呵呵，是啊！最近有點忙，所以才會忘記，真是傷腦筋呢！」瀧對日吉的話並沒有放在心上。

他們兩人一起回家順便去體育用品店買東西，一路上兩人說說笑笑的，談起今天發生的事情，其實偶爾日吉會照顧自己，瀧知道日吉是個很細心的人，尤其是對自己是那樣的細心。

雖然看起來都是瀧在照顧日吉，但是偶爾還是可以看見日吉照顧瀧，他們兩人早已經找到他們之間的相處方式，而且還會互相照顧對方，和對方在一起真的很幸福，也很開心可以和對方在一起。

進入體育用品店後瀧專心挑選東西，日吉看見這樣的情形後陪著瀧一起挑選東西，瀧很喜歡和日吉一起來買東西，日吉總是會幫自己挑選東西，他們兩人很喜歡一起挑選東西。

「就這些吧！不需要買太多，有些東西還有。」瀧把想要的東西都挑好後說出這句話。

「嗯。」日吉聽見這句話後沒多說什麼。

「謝謝你陪我一起來買東西。」瀧很開心可以和日吉一起出來買東西。

「我也很喜歡和前輩一起出門買東西。」日吉笑笑的說出這句話。

「呵呵。」瀧聽見這句話後微笑。

照顧對方是他們的義務，也是他們最喜歡做的事情，他們兩人覺得這樣很幸福，很簡單又很平凡的幸福，他們很喜歡這樣的幸福，瀧很高興可以認識日吉，然後和日吉交往，他自己真的很快樂。

回家的路上他們多少有些捨不得和對方分開，可是他們也知道這是不可能的事情，最晚也是要大學後才可以搬出家門，因此他們兩人很珍惜他們之間的感情，儘管很不捨他們還是會做自己應該要做的事情。

「前輩，你家到了，晚安。」日吉雖然有些不捨卻還是乖乖的道別。

「嗯，晚安。」瀧趁著四下無人的時候親吻日吉的臉頰。

因為瀧這個動作讓日吉馬上臉紅，日吉摸摸自己的臉頰乖乖的走回家去，瀧看見這樣的情形後微笑，他沒有多說什麼，他就是故意這樣做，誰叫自己的女性友人真的很喜歡親吻他們的臉頰。

或許是因為他們幾個共同的好友，那位女性友人是在國外長大的關係，每次打招呼都會親吻他們的臉頰，而他們幾個好友也已經習慣這樣的情形，所以自己才會趁四下無人的時候親吻日吉。

看見日吉害羞的樣子，瀧覺得那個孩子真的很可愛，果然和這樣可愛的孩子交往真的很不錯，而且那個孩子真的很照顧自己，當然相對的自己也很喜歡照顧那個孩子。

『前輩怎麼會這樣做，真的很讓人害羞。』日吉走在回家的路上想著。

「呵呵，那孩子果然很可愛。」瀧笑笑的說出這句話。

『前輩也真是的…不過我還是很喜歡前輩，離不開前輩了。』日吉還是很喜歡自己的戀人。

「日吉那孩子果然很可愛，這下子真的離不開他了。」瀧很開心自己有這樣可愛的戀人。

他們喜歡照顧對方，很喜歡和對方這樣的相處方式，用這樣的相處方式他們感到很幸福，不需要擔心太多，而且未來他們兩人會一直、一直走下去，他們兩人會捨不得和這樣好的戀人分開。END


	93. 祭典(不二越)龍馬生日賀文

12月24日檞寄生(Mistletoe)

花語：耐性

花占卜：您有很好的意志力，不為任何誘惑所動，有堅定人生目標。您有克服困難的魄力，耐心地等待時機，不會輕言放棄。要注意，您最大的敵人就是自滿，高傲的人容易離群，孤掌難鳴是失敗的導火線。

花箴言：自大的人是不會擁有玫瑰色的瑰麗人生。

祭典這種東西對龍馬來說不是那樣的熟悉，儘管家人帶他們回到日本的時候也有參加過幾次祭典，每次都是真田他們帶他去祭典玩，現在和不二交往，當然有時候對 方也會帶他去祭典玩。

不二知道龍馬對祭典這種文化很陌生，雖然以前有和家人一起去玩，卻還是很陌生，只有時間的話不二一定會帶龍馬去逛祭典，讓他多多認識日本的文化，而且又可以看見龍馬開心的樣子，是一石二鳥之記。

「嗯？今天有祭典的樣子，小不點，你要參加嗎？」龍牙回家後看見桌上的傳單問自己的弟弟。

「姊姊要參加嗎？」龍馬決定還是聽兄姊的答案後再來做決定。

「會去啊！跟亮亮他們約好了。」梅雪笑笑的說著。

「那…」龍馬不知道要不要參加。

「亞矢和小希她們也會一起去，你可以約不二那傢伙。」龍牙給予一個不知道該怎麼說的建議。

「老哥你們也只是跟朋友去玩，幹麻我要去約會，這樣對小希和亞矢也不好意思。」龍馬悶悶的說出這句話。

「這個嘛…因為不二很想跟你逛祭典，今天他有跟我說過。」梅雪怎麼會不知道不二很喜歡龍馬。

龍馬知道高中生的龍牙並不會和女友亞矢也是自己的好友一起逛，好像是因為答應好友們的關係，而姊姊梅雪會和冥戶、幸村、真田等人一起逛，手塚八成也是陪在身邊而已，自己或許可以考慮約不二。

倫子聽見他們要去逛祭典的樣子，馬上把三個孩子的浴衣拿出來給他們穿，梳洗過後龍馬看見不二已經和自己的兩位好友在說話，其他人早已經聚在自己的家裡，看樣子他們聊的很開心。

「不二前輩，我好了，我們可以出門了。」龍馬有些無奈的說出這句話。

「好久沒有看見龍龍穿浴衣的樣子呢！」亞矢看見龍馬穿浴衣的樣子非常高興。

「對啊！今天可以好好逛逛了，也請不二前輩您多多指教了。」由希子笑笑的對不二說出這句話。

「能為兩位小美女服務是我的榮幸。」不二當然很高興可以和他們一起出去逛祭典。

聽見不二對自家好友們說那些甜言蜜語，龍馬超級不高興的扯著不二的衣服一起離開，亞矢和由希子看見這樣的情形在偷笑，她們怎麼會不知道龍馬根本就是故意的，而且龍馬在吃醋。

畢竟好友那麼多年了，龍馬吃醋會出現什麼樣的表情她們兩人當然會知道，相信不二大概也清楚龍馬的表情，誰叫不二為了了解龍馬可是跟她們請益很久，甚至跟梅雪和龍牙討教。

「越前，你是在吃醋嗎？」不二笑笑的問出這句話。

「我是在吃醋，你有意見嗎？」龍馬是個驕傲的小孩，不太高興的看著不二。

「我很有意見，這樣的話就會讓龍馬誤會我，認為我在粘花惹草。」不二很清楚龍馬是怎樣個性的孩子。

「哼！誰管你，我才不管你那麼多。」龍馬很想要甩開不二的手，可惜不二一職抓住他，讓他無法甩開。

不二開心的帶著龍馬一起去逛祭典，亞矢和由希子看見這樣的情形在後面偷笑，看樣子不二真的有辦法對付龍馬，依照她們認識的龍馬，可是會想辦法甩開不二的手，偏偏不二抓的很緊，不讓龍馬甩開。

雖然龍馬不是很開心，可是可以和不二一起逛祭典，多少還是會很開心，剛剛的事情早在到達祭典的地點後，龍馬開心的不知道要說什麼，不二看見這樣的情形當然很開心。

誰叫自家的戀人就是這樣可愛的孩子，只要找對方法就可以討好自家戀人，看見自家戀人開心的樣子不二當然也很開心，然後和龍馬一起逛祭典，陪著龍馬去逛想要逛的攤位。

「不二前輩，我想要吃章魚燒。」龍馬有些不好意思的說出這句話。

「好。」不二買了一盒章魚燒給龍馬吃。

「謝謝。」龍馬展開自己的笑顏。

「你喜歡就好。」不二看見龍馬的笑容當然很高興。

亞矢和由希子看見這樣的情形後微笑，她們不打算繼續看下去，決定去找自家兄長們，留下一些空間給他們兩人去相處，不二和龍馬注意到她們兩人離開，也沒有多說什麼。

只是繼續逛下去，龍馬開心的樣子顯現在臉上，不二看見這樣的情形很開心，看樣子今天的祭典可以讓龍馬逛的很開心，甚至可以讓龍馬了解一下日本的文化，自己還可以順便介紹一下一些東西。

龍馬很開心身邊有一個人可以告訴自己日本的文化，解說一些事情讓自己知道，有這麼一個活字典龍馬當然很開心，不二可以陪在自己的身邊自然會很開心，可以留下許多美好的回憶。

「越前，今天開心嗎？」不二有些擔心的問著。

「很開心，有不二前輩你陪著很開心。」龍馬微笑的告訴不二。

「你開心就好。」不二當然很高興龍馬很開心。

「我當然很開心，你還差的遠呢！不二前輩。」龍馬笑的很開心，眼神是那樣的驕傲。END


	94. 彼氏(鳳冥)鳳生日賀文

冥戶性轉有，日文：彼氏、かれし、karesi

2月14日甘菊(Chamomile)

花語：不畏艱苦

花占卜：您是一個理想主義者，希望創造一個理想的社會。也許，您的遠見未必被人認同，惹來異樣目光，令您覺得自己總是懷才不遇，但您不應氣餒，您仍需向著自己的目標進發。

花箴言：理想是必須經過磨練才可以達到的。

鳳長太郎有個很帥性、有點男孩子氣又很溫柔的女友冥戶亮，他們兩人是在一場聯誼的場合上認識的，主要是他們倆人都是被拖去湊人數的人，後來就這樣開始交往 然後在一起，但是很少人知道冥戶是鳳的學姊。

高中的時候他們兩人讀同一所學校，鳳知道冥戶是學校的風雲人物，可是沒有認識冥戶，只聞其聲不知其人，後來在大學的時候才認識到對方，鳳追求冥戶的手段很簡單，就是默默的走入冥戶的生活當中，然後把冥戶拐到手。

「長太郎，冰箱裡的東西好像快沒了，要一起出去買嗎？」冥戶打開冰箱清點裡面的東西後對鳳說。

「好啊！我今天休假，沒有客戶約。」鳳笑笑的告訴冥戶，他很願意和冥戶一起出門採購。

「今天我們兩個都休假吧！？你律師事務所什麼時候有在週末開？」冥戶好奇的問了一下。

「我忘記今天是休假日，最近有客戶希望我在週末假日見面。」鳳把冥戶抱在自己的懷裡。

「我都忘記了，你最近有個大客戶要打離婚官司，佔用你很久的時間。」冥戶的語氣多少有些醋味。

「所以我今天刻意休假來陪我最愛的亮，今天可是很重要的節日。」鳳開始親吻冥戶。

冥戶當然知道今天是什麼日子，情人節加上自家戀人的生日，當然要好好的慶祝才可以，冥戶乖乖的回應鳳的吻，她有多麼的愛他，這點鳳從冥戶的眼裡就看的很清楚。

冥戶的眼裡滿滿都是自己的身影，只有自己的身影，或許就是這樣鳳才會那樣的喜歡冥戶，而且永遠都不想要放開她，想要把她栓在自己的身邊，鳳已經打算向冥戶求婚。

「吶！亮，妳願意嫁給我嗎？」鳳看見冥戶埋在自己的懷裡後問出這句話，他很擔心冥戶不會答應自己。

「你在說廢話嗎？笨蛋長太郎！」冥戶說出來的話很有個性，讓鳳覺得這就是冥戶的個性。

「我愛妳，亮。」鳳利用某些方法把戒指套在冥戶的無名指上，這點讓冥戶很訝異。

「看樣子你已經有預謀囉！我家長太郎學壞了。」冥戶不自覺的想要調侃鳳，因為她覺得鳳真的學壞了。

「呵呵，因為是亮啊！所以我才會這樣做。」鳳很深情的說出這句話，讓冥戶害羞不已。

「笨蛋，出門啦！」冥戶搥了一下鳳的胸部後就閃人，現在她一點也不想要面對鳳。

鳳看見這樣的情形不以為忤，反而覺得這樣害羞的冥戶真的很可愛，這樣可愛的人願意成為自己的妻子，鳳真的很開心也覺得很幸福，他想這樣的幸福一定會持續下去。

結婚後和戀人在一起的日子一定會有些不一樣，不管是吵吵鬧鬧還是平平凡凡，一定都會很幸福，只要和冥戶在一起都會很幸福，鳳已經認定冥戶是自己一生的伴侶，一定會好好的對待她。

回到家他們兩人把東西處理好，冥戶把冰箱塞的滿滿的，表示說未來一個星期不需要擔心吃的問題，看見冥戶這樣的賢慧，鳳不禁覺得自己能夠和冥戶在一起真的很好、很幸福。

「亮…」鳳突然把冥戶壓倒在沙發上。

「長太郎，怎麼了？」冥戶被鳳這樣的動作給嚇到。

「我想要了…亮…肯給我嗎…？」鳳小心翼翼的問著。

「笨蛋！我會拒絕你嗎？」冥戶聽見鳳說的話後親吻他。

看見冥戶這樣主動讓鳳感到很開心，他們一直以來都是鳳主動，很少會見到冥戶主動的樣子，能夠看見冥戶主動的樣子鳳當然會很開心，鳳很認真的回應冥戶的吻。

當鳳把冥戶抱到房間去後，鳳開始細心的把冥戶身上的衣服給脫下來，看見這樣的情形冥戶也扯扯鳳的衣服，想辦法擺脫情慾幫他把衣服給脫下來，胡亂扯著對方的衣服，讓鳳看見後覺得好笑。

兩人退去衣物之後，鳳很細心的把前置作業給做完，他一點也不想要讓冥戶受到任何的傷害，冥戶可是他的寶貝，鳳說什麼都會好好對待冥戶，自然一定會把前置作業給做好。

「長太郎，這樣很害羞耶…不要看啦…」冥戶有些不好意思的說。

「亮就是這樣可愛，每次都覺得妳好可愛…」鳳真的覺得冥戶很可愛。

「不要老是說我可愛啦…嗯…嗯…啊…啊…痛、痛、痛…」冥戶才說完話就被鳳攻陷了。

「亮的胸部還是那樣好揉捏。」鳳一隻手揉著冥戶的胸部，然後吸吮另外一邊的小甜果。

冥戶不自覺得呻吟出來，鳳的技術還是那樣好，每次總是會讓自己沒多就陷入情慾當中，照顧好冥戶的胸部後，鳳開始往下進攻，冥戶已經害羞到不知道要說什麼，只能用本能發出呻吟的聲音。

聽見冥戶的呻吟的聲音，讓鳳覺得這個聲音好像是春藥一般，讓鳳更是興奮不已，當他開始往下進攻後，瞄準冥戶的花穴，然後用舌頭挑逗冥戶的花穴，冥戶根本抑制不住興奮，雙手抓著床單大叫。

冥戶真的覺得鳳的技術實在是太好了，打從第一次發生關係的時候冥戶就有這樣的感覺，往往讓自己欲罷不能，鳳真的很喜歡挖掘自己身上的敏感地帶，然後每次發生關係就往這些敏感地帶碰觸。

「長太郎，我準備好了，進來吧…」冥戶臉紅的說出這句話。

「好，亮的真好喝，而且也濕的差不多了。」鳳一臉色情的樣子舔舔自己的手。

「什麼啦！快點進來啦！」冥戶看見這樣的情形更是臉紅。

「悉聽遵命。」鳳順利的進入冥戶的體內。

「嗯…嗯…啊…啊…好棒…好棒…」冥戶的雙腳不自覺得夾著鳳的腰部。

「亮夾的好緊，好舒服…」鳳繼續做抽差運動，讓冥戶呻吟連連。

「啊…啊…啊…快了…快了…啊…要高潮了啦…」冥戶已經快要達到高潮了。

「再忍耐一下，我就快了。」鳳一個頂上釋出自己的體液。

「啊…長太郎的…進入體內…」冥戶瞬間達到高潮後感到很舒服。

「亮…我的亮…我愛妳…」鳳親吻冥戶，然後舔舔冥戶的脖子。

「我也愛你。」冥戶享受鳳帶給自己的感覺。

鳳這樣的動作又讓他們來一次的翻雲覆雨，冥戶從不會拒絕鳳的要求，只要是鳳的要求她都會答應下來，自己根本拒絕不了鳳的要求，誰叫她是那樣的愛他，捨不得拒絕他。

看見冥戶深深睡去的樣子鳳微笑，正常日一大早鳳一定要帶冥戶去領證登記結婚，婚宴什麼到時候在補上就好，現在鳳只想要和冥戶登記結婚，把冥戶綁在自己的身邊。

星期一的早上冥戶得知鳳幫自己請假，她非常的訝異鳳會幫自己請假，而且甚至沒有告知自己這件事，冥戶有些惱怒的吼著自己最心愛的人，偏偏對方卻有辦法安撫冥戶。

「長太郎，你怎麼不跟我說就幫我請假？！」星期一的早上冥戶聽見鳳幫自己請假的事情大叫。

「因為我想要跟亮去登記結婚，所以亮就不要太計較了。」鳳把冥戶摟在自己的懷裡然後和她一起去戶政機關。

「什麼跟什麼？這件事都不跟我商量，你太過分了啦！長太郎。」冥戶大吼完畢後就被鳳抱起來。

鳳把冥戶抱到車上去，冥戶想要掙脫對方卻沒有辦法，因為鳳的動作可以說是一氣呵成，把自己放在椅子上後就幫自己系好安全帶，讓冥戶想掙脫也沒有辦法掙脫。

冥戶看見這樣的情形一定會不甘示弱的大罵對方，偏偏對方只是笑笑的回應自己，讓冥戶實在是不知道要說什麼，不管自己說什麼鳳總是會有辦法安撫自己，讓冥戶覺得自己真的被他吃的死死的。

「長太郎你竟然這樣做！」冥戶實在是不知道要說什麼。

「亮在害羞喔！」鳳親吻冥戶讓她說不出話來。

「什麼啦！長太郎你這個混蛋！」冥戶根本沒想到鳳竟然會出這招。

「呵呵！走吧！亮。」鳳開心的帶冥戶去目的地。

聽見鳳說的話冥戶很無奈卻也沒辦法多說什麼，誰叫自己也想要和鳳永遠在一起，牢牢的把鳳栓在自己的身邊，告訴天下人說鳳長太郎是她冥戶亮的人，誰都不可以跟她搶他。

冥戶也清楚鳳的佔有慾，所以只是嘴上說說也沒有任何的反抗的動作，她知道鳳的內心當中是很想要和自己在一起，冥戶很願意和鳳一起度過未來的日子，那些幸福的日子。

看見鳳開心的樣子冥戶沒有多說什麼，只要鳳開心她什麼都好，自然會乖乖的和鳳一起去戶政機關登記，歡喜的和鳳成為夫妻，至於改姓什麼的就等登記完成後再說 吧！END


	95. 婚禮(塚自創)

今天是屬於手塚國光和越前梅雪的婚禮，以前青學網球社的成員都來幫忙慶祝，當然還有一些其他學校認識的人也一起來了，手塚當然很感謝他們的到來，畢竟有些是女方的親友團。

梅雪穿好婚紗在新娘室當中等待，臉上的妝容以及頭髮都已經有人打理好了，只需要靜靜的待著等待婚禮開始就好，此時的她真的很感慨，明明上個月兩個人才吵的 差點鬧分手的說，握著捧花的手突然收緊許多。

冥戶進入新娘室當中，看見自己的好友正在發呆的樣子沒多說什麼，看樣子他的好友的腦袋又開始亂跑許多不知名的東西，看見這樣的情形冥戶真的很想笑，天不怕地不怕的好友會在婚前感到害怕，讓他很想笑。

「腦袋裡又在亂想什麼了？」冥戶拿出一條項鍊準備幫她戴上。

「總覺得…好像在作夢一樣。」看見好友的到來梅雪很高興。

「擔心什麼呢！要是他對妳不好，我們可是不會輕易的放過他的。」冥戶替好友掛上一條很漂亮的項鍊。

「那這樣我還真的要替他擔心了。」梅雪看見這條項鍊有些訝異，不自覺的用手去碰了碰那條項鍊。

「妳只要記住，我們都在妳身邊。」冥戶幫好友把頭紗整理好。

「嗯。」梅雪露出開心的笑容。

這份承諾他們一定會實現，就算冥戶現在已經和鳳結為夫妻也是一樣，冥戶比自己還要早結婚，那時候她應邀參加他們的婚禮，看見鳳和冥戶開心又幸福的樣子，自己多少也被感染到。

就是參加完冥戶的婚禮，她才和手塚和好如初，只是她沒想到手塚會在沒過多久的時間內和自己求婚，這點讓她非常的訝異，但同時她內心當中也非常的高興，歡喜的答應對方的求婚。

眼看著時間差不多了，冥戶幫梅雪做最後的調整，之後就要準備到婚禮現場去了，這是他們倆人舉辦的第二場婚禮，第一場婚禮是給長輩們參加的，所以用日本古老的儀式舉行，新娘穿上白無垢的禮服，而那場婚禮冥戶和真田都有參加。

「走了。」龍牙出現在他們兩人的面前。

「好。」梅雪微笑的和龍牙一起走出去。

冥戶回到自己的位子上去，今天的婚禮只有他們這群好友來，慶幸之前已經舉辦過一次婚禮，那是屬於給長輩們看的婚禮，今天這場婚禮可是類似舞會的存在，要大家好好的放鬆來參加他們的婚禮。

當龍牙挽著梅雪的手走入婚禮現場的時候，幾乎每個人都驚呼連連，梅雪很漂亮這件事大家都已經有認知了，可是沒想到穿上婚紗的梅雪可以是這樣的漂亮，讓大家目不轉睛的看著他們。

龍馬看見這樣的情形搖頭，自家姊姊漂亮的魅力讓大家都無法抵抗，連之前的婚宴也是，長輩們看見她穿上白無垢的樣子也很驚訝，來參加的平輩更是不用說了，只差沒有把自家姊姊從儀式當中拐走。

「小雪真漂亮呢！」不二微笑的說出這句話。

「姊姊不管穿什麼都很漂亮。」龍馬看見這樣的情形說。

「聽祥平哥說，上次的婚宴就差點暴動了。」不二想起來前輩說的話。

「是啊！。」龍馬覺得雙方親友團的人數都很多，怎麼可能不暴動。

手塚看見妻子出場的樣子慶幸一下，還好這次參加的人只有他們兩人雙方的好友，人數還不比上一場的多，上一場是他們家雙方的親友來參加，女方只邀請兩家的親戚和一家好友，而自己的祖父和父親則是把好友、同事等邀來一起參加。

那時候手塚看見後真不知道要說什麼，加上父親的同事們有些和自己的年紀相差不大，看見妻子漂亮的樣子都驚訝的說不出話來，儀式過後聊天喝酒差點想要把自家妻子給拐回家去，讓手塚感到很無奈。

還好這次只邀請他們認識的人來，大家都有自己的伴侶，根本不需要太過擔心，手塚看著梅雪挽著龍牙的手緩緩的到來，有種不知道要怎樣表達的感覺，原來自己是那樣地愛她。

「我把她交到你手上了，可要好好對待她啊！不許讓她受到一點委屈。」龍牙說什麼都很疼愛弟弟妹妹。

「我會好好的對待她，請放心。」手塚說出自己的保證。

聽見手塚的保證龍牙微笑，看樣子他不需要太過擔心了，梅雪嫁給一個會好好保護她、疼愛她的人，當然，如果手塚沒有好好的對待她的話，梅雪身後的親友團可是會找手塚算帳的。

手塚很清楚自己有多愛自己的妻子，他們兩人求婚之前還大吵一架，但是他很感謝冥戶和鳳剛好在那時候舉行婚禮，讓自家妻子答應自己的求婚，願意給自己機會來照顧她。

他們在大家的見證之下完成這次的婚禮，他們的朋友都替他們兩人開心，畢竟他們兩人長跑許多年了，如果沒有在一起的話就真的很可惜，走到了最後他們還是在一起，認定對方是自己一生一世的愛人。

「我要丟捧花啦！接到的人恭喜囉！」梅雪大聲的對每個單身的人說。

「已經結婚的人不要來跟我們這些單身的人搶捧花！」幸村的妹妹、龍牙的女友亞矢說出這句話。

當梅雪丟出捧花的那一刻，許多想要得到幸福的人開始搶，梅雪笑笑的看著眼前的情況，她的兄長和弟弟都還沒結婚，主要的原因是，兄長的女友和弟弟一樣大，自然要等上一段時間，弟弟的話則是還沒有結婚的衝動。

手塚看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，他們這一輩的人該結婚的人都已經結婚了，聽不二說已經在安排自己和龍馬的婚禮，龍牙的話更不用說，老早就想把女友給娶回家去。

「嘖嘖！竟然是龍龍接到了。」亞矢看見龍馬手上的捧花後說出這句話。

「妳要的話給妳，最好是妳跟老哥先結婚，我才不要先結婚呢！而且老哥早就等不及了。」龍馬把捧花塞到好友的手上。

大家聽見這句話哭笑不得，看樣子龍馬還沒準備要好和不二一起度過一輩子的時間，不過他們相信不二已經開始在準備了，遲早會跟龍馬求婚的，手塚握著妻子的手，他相信未來的日子一定會很幸福，因為有妻子陪在自己的身邊。END


	96. 平安夜(周龍)龍馬生日賀文

12月24日檞寄生(Mistletoe)

花語：耐性

花占卜：您有很好的意志力，不為任何誘惑所動，有堅定人生目標。您有克服困難的魄力，耐心地等待時機，不會輕言放棄。要注意，您最大的敵人就是自滿，高傲的人容易離群，孤掌難鳴是失敗的導火線。

花箴言：自大的人是不會擁有玫瑰色的瑰麗人生。

不二知道龍馬的生日剛好是在聖誕節的前一天，龍馬生日當天一定會跟兩位女性好友出去玩，自己想要送他禮物的話，肯定就是要在學校的時候好好抓時間來和龍馬 相處。

不過今年有些不太一樣，剛好遇到要比賽的關係，所以青學和立海大、冰帝舉行一場友誼賽，三座學校的成員混合一起比賽，順便也把女網以及高中部的人叫過來一起比賽，不二還真不知道教練到底是在想什麼。

「小希，妳想好這次要送龍龍什麼了嗎？」亞矢一邊看比賽一邊問。

「還沒想好耶！」由希子苦惱的說出這句話。

「我也是，龍牙那傢伙都不跟我說要送什麼給龍龍。」亞矢悶悶的抱怨著。

「大概龍牙哥也沒想好要送什麼吧！」聽見好友的抱怨由希子只是這樣說。

不二聽見她們兩人的對話大概就知道她們還沒想好要送什麼東西給龍馬，自己倒是買好禮物要準備送給自己最愛的人，只是不知道龍馬收到禮物的時候會不會感到很開心。

其實不二有點想要去問問看她們兩人的意見，畢竟她們兩人和龍馬是很要好的朋友，好到連自己都會吃醋，對此龍馬沒有給不二太多的解釋，只是告訴不二說和亞矢、由希子是一起長大的好朋友。

龍馬似乎不太在乎不二的感覺，對龍馬來說要是有了戀人就要拋棄朋友他做不到，加上她們兩人又是一起長大的好友，更是不可能做到這樣的事情，不二只好委屈一些了。

「兩位小美女，我可以和妳們說一下話嗎？」不二微笑的問著亞矢和由希子。

「可以啊！不二前輩想要問什麼？肯定是龍龍的問題吧！」活潑的亞矢馬上就答應下來。

「亞矢，這樣好嗎？妳不怕龍馬吃醋？」由希子聽見這句話看了一下龍馬。

「管他的，龍龍最好會吃我們的醋，他要是敢吃醋我就要好好的教育他。」亞矢舉起拳頭揮著說。

「好吧！不二前輩，你想要問什麼？」由希子聽見亞矢說的話不想多說什麼。

「我買了一樣東西，想要當龍馬的生日禮物，只是不知道他會不會喜歡，所以想要問一下妳們的意見。」不二把自己想要問的事情說出來。

不二把自己的問題告訴亞矢和由希子，她們兩位很開心的告訴不二自己知道的事情，龍馬喜歡什麼東西以及會做什麼事情她們都告訴不二，龍馬一點也不知道自己被兩位好友給出賣了。

不二聽見很多自己不知道的事情當然很高興，他沒想到自己和龍馬兩位好友請益之後，自己可以得到這麼多的資訊，果然和龍馬的好友請益一定可以得到許多自己想要的資訊。

比賽過後龍馬收到大家給予的禮物，兩位好友因為還沒有買禮物的關係，所以她們兩人告訴龍馬說，聖誕節那天再補給他禮物，當然也會順便把聖誕禮物一起送給他。

「龍龍，我和小希還沒買禮物，所以明天一起補給你。」亞矢笑笑的告訴龍馬。

「好。」龍馬聽見亞矢說的話點頭。

「我們會一起把聖誕禮物給你，今天就不跟你約會了，明天見。」由希子微笑的說。

「好，明天見。」龍馬自然相信自家好友們的話。

平安夜當天晚上不二和龍馬一起約會，這是不二和亞矢、由希子商量好的情形，請她們兩人讓出今天晚上的時間，能夠讓他和龍馬相處，亞矢和由希子當然很爽快的答應下來。

龍馬看見不二開心的樣子不知道要說什麼，不過他今天有瞄到不二和兩位好友在說話的樣子，看樣子自家兩位好友肯定出賣他了，不然不二才不會這樣高興，對此龍馬感到很頭痛。

不二知道龍馬的疑惑，自然全盤托出告訴龍馬，聽見不二說的話龍馬苦笑，看樣子自家兩位好友真的出賣自己了，不二為了了解自己還真的不擇手段，對此龍馬感到很無奈。

「所以你就為了一個禮物去請教亞矢和小希。」龍馬很無奈的告訴不二。

「是啊！她們也告訴我很多事情。」不二微笑的說著。

「她們兩人果然出賣我了。」龍馬悶悶的說著。

「呵呵！不能這樣說，是我自己跟她們請益。」不二牽著龍馬的手說。

「怪不得她們今天會說不去約會，肯定是你和她們商量的結果。」龍馬這才知道自己被兩位好友給耍了。

「嘛！我一直很想要跟你在今天約會，今天是你的生日也是平安夜，很有意義的說。」不二握緊龍馬的手說出這句話。

「不二學長，你還差的遠呢！」龍馬只是說出自己一概的口頭禪。

「呵呵，龍馬真可愛。」聽見龍馬說的話不二沒有多說什麼。

能夠和龍馬在平安夜約會，不二當然很高興，而且自己的禮物也順利的送出，加上自己又得到很多很好的資訊，只要是關於自己戀人的資訊不二都很樂意去問人，自然龍馬兩位好友就會是不二的目標。

雖然龍馬有些不悅不二去問自己的兩位好友，不過他也很高興可以在今天和不二一起約會，就像不二說的，今天是他的生日也是平安夜，是個很有意義的一天，當然要好好一起出門約會，漫步在下雪天的日子裡，在平安夜生日也是可以很幸福的。END


	97. 新年團拜(周龍)

長年住在國外的龍馬對日本的新年不是那樣了解，知道這件事的不二很開心的要和龍馬介紹日本的新年要怎樣度過，看見這樣的情形龍馬還真的不知道要說什麼才好，雖然很無奈卻還是乖乖的和不二一起出門。

龍牙和梅雪看見這樣的情形苦笑，儘管他們不想要管不二怎樣對待龍馬，但是看見這樣的情形不免想要笑，看見不二一臉興奮的樣子他們也不好說什麼，南次郎和倫 子看見這樣的情形也沒任何意見。

畢竟他們對於不二喜歡龍馬這件事沒有太大的意見，孩子們早已經長大了，不是他們可以管的，況且龍馬有自己的打算，不需要他們兩人去擔心那麼多，龍牙和梅雪也有自己的伴侶了。

「龍馬，你真的不知道日本的新年是要去神社參拜的嗎？」不二看見龍馬穿著傳統服飾的樣子問。

「不知道，亞矢和小希她們是有說過，但是實際上沒有來參加過。」龍馬扯了扯自己身上的衣服後說。

「我還以為以前你有參加過。」不二牽起龍馬的手說。

「很小的時候有，已經沒有什麼記憶了。」龍馬像是懷念什麼一般的說著。

不二聽見龍馬說的話沒有多說什麼，龍馬沒有把所有的事情告訴他，看見龍馬像是懷念什麼人的樣子，基於隱私的關係不二也不過去過問那麼多，他知道那是龍馬的回憶。

他們兩人現在一起去神社，他相信大家已經在神社那邊等他們，不二和龍馬是最後才出發的人，網球社的人大家一起說好要一起去神社參拜，不二自告奮勇帶著龍馬一起過去，而不是讓龍馬和自家兩位兄姐一起過去。

來到神社的時候看見大家都在龍馬也沒有說什麼，昨天晚上就聽過龍牙他們說過，自然不會去訝異，大家看見龍馬穿上傳統服飾的樣子也只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，看樣子那是龍馬的母親的心思。

「我們去參拜吧！」不二笑笑的說著。

「好。」龍馬乖乖答應下來。

龍馬的小腦袋正在思考自己答應兩位好友的事情，他再考慮要不要明天拒絕不二的邀約，和自己的兩位好友一起出門，或是他們四個人一起出門，不過這些事情還是回家之後再想。

不二帶著龍馬參拜，龍馬照著不二教導的步驟去做，這是他第一次和其他不是家人以外的人參拜，很久、很久以前他們有回來日本過年，那時候龍馬跟著大人們一起去神社參拜，所以這是第一次和家人以外的人一起來神社參拜。

不二看見龍馬專心許願的樣子也沒多問，自己當然也在內心當中許願，許下自己最重要的願望，那是和龍馬在一起之後才有的願望，不二才不會輕易的把這個願望說出來給大家知道。

「龍馬，不告訴我，你許了什麼願望嗎？」不二微笑的問著龍馬。

「你會告訴我嗎？不二學長。」聽見不二的問話龍馬反問。

「不會。」不二想了一下後說。

「那我也不會說。」龍馬對此很堅定。

龍馬才不會把自己的願望告訴不二，這個小小的願望是他的秘密，不二聽見龍馬這樣說也沒說什麼，只是笑笑的，他知道龍馬不想跟自己分享那個願望，而自己也不好對他說什麼，畢竟自己也不想告訴他自己的願望。

自己的願望是跟龍馬有關，要是說出來的話不二覺得龍馬一定會生氣，而且說出來願望就不會實現，既然他們都不想要告訴對方自己的願望，那就不會說出來，好好的一起享受今天的約會就可。

新年的第一天大家都去神社參拜，學校新年期間也有舉行一些活動，那是網球社慣例的活動，不二和龍馬當然也會參加，難得看見他們兩人穿上傳統服飾的樣子，不二發現到龍馬穿起來的樣子真的很可愛。

「龍馬穿起和服的樣子真的很好看呢！」不二打從心底稱讚。

「會嗎？姊姊穿起來才很好看，龍牙老是笑我。」龍馬不覺得自己穿起來有多好看。

「說的也是呢！小雪本來就很漂亮，穿起和服自然很好看，龍馬那樣可愛，穿起男性和服也很好看！」在不二的眼裡是那樣的可愛。

「不二學長，你還差的遠呢！」龍馬聽見不二說的話故意轉頭不看他。

不二看見龍馬害羞的樣子微笑，他很喜歡逗弄龍馬，對方往往招架不住，只能任由自己逗弄他，儘管龍馬有時候會反駁，最後不二還是略勝一籌，久了龍馬也不好說什麼，只好任由不二逗弄自己。

龍馬當然知道那是不二的惡趣味，對於不二有這樣的惡趣味他實在是不知道要說什麼，儘管他已經習慣自家兄長每次都會調侃自己，只是對於自己喜歡的人這樣捉弄自己，有時候龍馬是真的會不高興。

當然不二知道龍馬的心情，所以會適可而止，不會對龍馬太過分，以免到時後龍馬真的不理自己，龍馬倔強的性子可是禁不起太過分的調侃，要是龍馬不理自己不二肯定要傷腦筋。

「不二學長，今天謝謝你了。」龍馬回到家的時候轉頭對不二說。

「不客氣，這是我應該要做的事情。」不二故意親吻龍馬的額頭。

「唔…不二學長，晚安。」龍馬因為不二的動作而害羞不已。

「晚安，龍馬。」不二笑笑的離開。

大家看見龍馬紅著臉進入家門的樣子心裡都有底了，看樣子不二做出什麼事情讓他們家的龍馬害羞，看見他們兩人感情很好的樣子當然其他人也很開心，不二真的很喜歡龍馬。

龍馬回到房間換下自己的衣服，呆坐在床上不知道要說什麼，他沒想到不二竟然會親吻自己，因為不二這樣的動作讓他臉紅不已，回到家裡雖然沒有被家裡的人調侃，可是相對的他們也知道不二對自己做了什麼。

一向高傲又倔強的小貓馬上把頭埋入枕頭當中，內心當中多少有些憤恨不平，一個吻就讓自己心神不寧，魂不守舍的樣子真的很好笑，要是被兩位好友知道，肯定會 被她們笑死，但是內心當中還是有一絲絲高興的心情，這樣表示他們倆人有進步了，對此龍馬開始期待願望實現的那一天到來。END


	98. 我的學長(鳳冥)

鳳在小學六年級的時候見過一次冥戶，那時候看見冥戶和跡部打球的樣子深深的被他給吸引，之後進入冰帝的網球校隊後才知道冥戶已經是校隊成員，也是那時候才慢慢了解到冥戶其實是職業選手。

漸漸的鳳知道自己很喜歡冥戶，想要去了解冥戶這個人是怎樣的人，不過也因此讓他吃醋很久，他沒想到冥戶有個知心好友，那是一位女性，他們的感情好到讓鳳真的會吃醋。

冥戶並不知道鳳喜歡自己，他只知道這個小學弟很崇拜自己，對於他很崇拜自己這件事沒有太大的感覺，直到對方跟自己表白他才知道鳳是那樣的喜歡自己，讓他差點不知道要怎麼辦才好，有些不知所措的去求助好友。

「亮，你今天要去練球嗎？」鳳看見冥戶帶著自己的網球袋準備出去的樣子問。

「啊！對，今天約好要練球，比賽要到了，教練比較嚴格。」冥戶看見鳳的樣子笑笑的說。

「我可以和學長一起去嗎？」鳳突然有種想要跟去的感覺。

「好啊！」冥戶覺得鳳跟來不是什麼大不了的事情。

冥戶和鳳一起來到球場，其他人看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，他們倆人會一起過來本來就不是什麼稀奇的事情，看了一下他們後又繼續練習打球，鳳看見大家認真練球的樣子有種不知道該怎麼說的慾望。

鳳有種衝動想要和大家打球的衝動，冥戶看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，練習一段時間之後大家交換自己的練習對象，鳳當然也被拖過去一起練習，剛好可以滿足他想要打球的衝動。

冥戶當然和自己最好的女性知心好友一起打球，他們兩人實力相當，練習起來可以說是不相上下，往往打到最後大家都會打賭誰會贏，誰叫他們兩人實在不相上下，賭局才會這樣好玩。

「這次要開盤嗎？」龍牙轉頭問著其他人。

「這次賭什麼？」龍馬很乾脆的問這句話。

「隨便啦！中午誰請客好了。」龍牙微笑的看著自家老弟。

「好啊！」龍馬當然沒有任何問題。

鳳聽見這樣的情形不知道要怎麼說，看樣子大家又要開始賭誰贏，以自己的習慣還是會賭冥戶贏，當然他相信自己喜歡的人一定會贏，不過最後到底是誰贏沒有人知道。

冥戶的球技到底有多好鳳很清楚，每天他會陪冥戶練球，發現到冥戶的球技比以前還要進步，似乎每天都會有所不一樣，進步的速度自己差點趕不上，還好自己有努力跟在冥戶身邊，慢慢的趕上他的進度。

鳳認真的看著冥戶打球的樣子，他真的覺得冥戶的一舉一動很容易吸引自己，讓自己完全無法移開自己的眼睛，揮汗淋漓的冥戶、認真打球的冥戶，真的很吸引鳳，讓他不想要移開視線。

「嘖！又輸給妳了。」冥戶輸球並沒有太大的感覺。

「哈！你又要請我吃飯啦！」梅雪開心的告訴自己的知心好友。

「知道了啦！下次約會請妳吃飯。」冥戶對於好友根本沒有辦法。

「嘿嘿！謝啦！亮亮你最好了，我最喜歡你！」梅雪超級開心可以得到免費的一頓飯。

大家開心的一起去吃飯，鳳主動牽起冥戶的手，冥戶感受到鳳的溫度沒有說什麼，對他來說鳳已經走入自己的內心當中，甚至會照顧自己的起居，考上大學後搬出家裡，第二年鳳也隨後跟著冥戶的腳步搬出家裡。

最後他們倆人一起同居生活，冥戶本來不太習慣鳳走入自己的生活當中，但是對方卻是那樣無微不至的照顧自己，大家看見這樣的情形覺得鳳真的很照顧冥戶，讓他們不需要太過擔心。

吃過飯後大家各自離開，鳳和冥戶一起回家，進入浴室當中洗澡，本來冥戶想要一個人自己洗澡，但是鳳卻執意要跟著他一起洗，讓他實在是不知道要說什麼才好，但還是讓他一起來洗澡。

「不要老是跟我黏在一起，人都要有自己的空間。」冥戶看見鳳一定要跟在自己的身邊感到很無奈。

「可是我就是想要和亮一起洗澡。」鳳可憐兮兮的說出這句話，準備討取對方的同情。

「洗澡！吵死了。」冥戶不想要去理會鳳。

「嘿嘿！亮最好了。」鳳很開心的和冥戶一起洗澡。

鳳很開心冥戶是屬於自己的人，只屬於他一個人的學長，自從同居在一起他們倆人的感情進步很多，有時候冥戶會稍微受不了鳳黏人的情形，卻還是可以看出來他們倆人的感情很好。

運動過後的他們回到家還真的不知道要做什麼，該做的事情已經做的差不多，冥戶乾脆一點選擇躺在沙發上小憩，鳳看見這樣的情形微笑，也跟著他一起在沙發上睡覺。

冥戶睡得很熟的樣子鳳都看在眼裡，他只是拿了一本書來看，今天他的運動量沒有像冥戶那樣大，自然沒有很疲累的感覺，在這樣安靜的氛圍下讓他想要拿起書本來看，因此趁著冥戶睡覺的時候看書。

「今天的風真涼。」冥戶睜開眼睛微笑的說。

「是啊！亮晚上想吃什麼？」鳳看了一下時間後問出這句話。

「隨便！什麼都好。」冥戶對於晚餐沒有什麼意見。

「那就...」鳳起身進入廚房看有什麼材料。

冥戶起身看著鳳進入廚房煮飯的樣子微笑，有這樣貼心的情人真的很不錯，或許自己早已經把心交給他，這輩子遇到他或許是他這一生很幸運的事情，這樣的幸福他會好好的把握住。

看見鳳手忙腳亂的樣子冥戶進入廚房裡面幫忙，雖然對方的手藝很不錯，可是每次在前置作業的時候總是會手忙腳亂，為了避免這樣的情形他乾脆進入廚房幫忙，省的自己到時候又要把廚房整個整理一遍，同時也可以順便享受屬於他們倆人的時間，他永遠都是鳳的學長，也是他最愛的人。END


	99. 緣分(塚自創)

手塚覺得自己和女友的緣分真的很深，從小學第一次見到她起，自己就那樣的喜歡她，當初是自己對她一見鍾情，不過對方是在和自己相處之後才愛上自己，即使如此手塚也不太介意。

梅雪是個很可愛的女孩子，也是很厲害的職業選手，打從手塚認識她起，她就已經是很厲害的職業選手，參加大大小小的比賽，甚至自己從未贏過她，對此手塚很佩服她。

從中學交往到現在手塚已經習慣梅雪的個性，同時也習慣她老是和知心好友出門的事情，他知道不能把女友綁在自己的身邊，要不然的話她肯定會受不了，畢竟自己也不喜歡那樣。

「我回來啦！」梅雪打開家裡的門大聲說。

「嗯？今天挺早的。」手塚難得悠閒的坐在沙發上看書。

「因為沒有什麼事情，當然就早點回來啦！」梅雪笑笑的把東西給收拾好。

「嗯。」手塚看見女友開心的樣子微笑。

「對了，教練說下次的比賽你要參加。」梅雪想起來前幾天教練傳來的簡訊。

「好。」手塚當然沒有太大的意見。

梅雪直接跨坐在手塚的身上，專注的看著對方，似乎想要告訴對方什麼事情的樣子，手塚看見這樣的情形沒有問，專心的等待女友想要告訴自己的事情，有些好奇到她到底想要做什麼。

梅雪沒有說什麼只是擁抱他，看見這樣的情形手塚也擁抱她，比賽他們倆人會盡量一起參加，但是手塚知道女友的身體已經承受不了，畢竟大病兩次的身體很多早已經受不了。

所以他們的教練會慢慢的安排，讓梅雪可以好好的休養身子，沒有雙打搭檔的冥戶沒有人的時候會打個人網球比賽，偶爾會讓鳳一起和冥戶搭檔打球，等到梅雪好一點的時候才恢復。

「有點不想打球了，亮亮可以和長太郎一起打球。」梅雪突然說出這句話讓手塚有些訝異。

「妳想打雙打或是單打都可以，體力要是不堪負荷的話，就好好休息。」手塚知道女友的身體是什麼狀況。

「但我好想和大家一起打球，一直很想和亮亮打球。」梅雪靠在手塚的懷裡尋求溫暖。

「別想太多，不打球有我養妳。」手塚輕輕的拍著梅雪的背部，用很簡單的方法安撫她。

「我還以為你會安慰我說沒關係，妳可以繼續打球之類的話。」梅雪聽見手塚說的話很想笑。

「要是這樣安慰妳的話，妳肯定會覺得我很奇怪。」手塚很清楚女友是什麼樣個性的人。

梅雪聽見手塚說的話笑了出來，這就是自家悶騷男友安慰自己的話，的確自己的身體有些不堪負荷，總是需要休息一段時間才能出來打球，加上自己的實力可以壓過所有人，根本不需要太過擔心。

冥戶一直以來都體諒梅雪，讓她覺得很開心，有這樣知心好友讓她很開心，而且男友這樣支持自己真的很開心，對她來說緣分讓她遇到這樣好的男友以及疼愛自己的知心好友，這輩子她真的很幸福。

手塚只想要梅雪好好的，不要硬撐的上場打球，畢竟女友的排名總是很前面，很少人可以超越，根本不需要太過擔心，因此手塚只希望她可以好好的，身體健康陪在自己的身邊就好。

「我只要妳身體健康、平平安安的陪在我身邊就好。」手塚不想強求太多。

「嗯，我會的，我會好好的陪在你身邊。」梅雪很認真的告訴手塚。

「結婚後要繼續打球嗎？」手塚故意這樣問自己最愛的人。

「哈！這個嘛！再說吧！」梅雪聽見手塚說的話愣了一下。

手塚親吻梅雪，他打算過段時間就和自己最愛的人求婚，然後和他們家的人提親，打從成為職業選手之後手塚就一直在存錢，對於這件事開始做打算，當然女友傳的獎金比自己還多這點手塚不意外也不多說什麼。

梅雪當然知道自家男友已經有想要和自己求婚的衝動，想要和自己的父母親提親，相信南次郎和倫子一定會答應，她知道自己的父母親有多麼的喜歡手塚這個人，畢竟南次郎退休後就被拉去當男子網球隊的教練。

所以手塚的實力和個性南次郎怎麼會不知道，當他們兩人交往的時候南次郎特別的放心，梅雪對於男友的個性被父母親喜歡沒有太大的意見，覺得他們喜歡就好，而自己選擇和他在一起就表示說未來會一起度過。

「晚餐想要吃什麼？」梅雪突然問出這句話。

「出去吃？」手塚對於女友壓在自己的身上沒有太大意見。

「好啊！你想吃什麼？」梅雪微笑的問著自家男友。

「我都可以，由妳決定。」手塚比較習慣讓梅雪去決定。

「就去家裡前面路口那家小攤子吧！」梅雪笑笑的告訴手塚，告訴他說自己很想要去吃那家。

手塚點頭表示太大的問題，他們倆人整理好自己之後就穿上外套一起出門，手塚牽著梅雪的手一起去路口的小攤子吃飯，那家小攤子真的很不錯，他們兩人很喜歡去那家小攤子吃飯，老闆人很好以外東西也很好吃。

加上那家攤子的老闆認是他們倆人，對於他們兩人總是會送一些好吃的東西給他們，不過會去那家攤子只是因為手塚和梅雪喜歡那裏的氛圍，可以好好的安心的吃飯。

手塚和梅雪是職業選手，有很多時候他們很難放鬆身心下來吃飯，畢竟練習以及比賽等等都佔了他們生活中的一大部分，因此他們很努力抽出時間來享受一起約會的吃飯時間。

緣分就是這樣簡單，把手塚和梅雪撮合在一起，他們的感情很好，個性互補的他們過得很不錯，手塚決定牽起梅雪的手繼續走下去，只要看見梅雪開心的樣子她就很開心，同時他也感謝上天讓他遇到這樣好的女友。END


	100. 照顧者與被照顧者(鳳冥)

歲月總是一種不能說的秘密，又或者是說是一個很奇怪的流程，鳳到現在還記得，自己是如何被託付照顧冥戶的，畢竟那個場合真的很讓人印象深刻，知道這件事後冥戶也沒多說什麼就是。

鳳沒想到自己喜歡冥戶的事情會被其他人知曉，打從自己加入網球社之後他就一直在注視冥戶，如同自己小學六年級的時候第一次看見他打球的樣子，深深的被他給吸引，此後自己的眼神就移不開。

「咦？你今天的小跟班沒來？」冥戶踏入病房當中後聽見自家好友兼任搭檔說的話差點沒吐血。

「他幹嘛來啊！我是來探望妳的耶！」冥戶知道梅雪的狀態沒有自己想像中的那麼好。

「嘛！那個學弟很可愛嘛！」梅雪笑笑的告訴自己的好友。

「最好是啦！」冥戶把東西放在桌上後拍拍梅雪的頭。

「沒水了，你可以去幫我弄嗎？自己在醫院好無聊。」梅雪努力的撐起笑容告訴自己的好友。

「就只會使喚我，妳這傢伙！」冥戶嘴上這樣說但還是乖乖去幫梅雪裝水。

鳳看見冥戶離開後才偷偷的進入病房，他知道冥戶和梅雪的感情很好，只是不知道為什麼他就是會忍不住小小的忌妒起來，儘管如此他還是沒有表現出來，誰叫他是那樣的注視冥戶這個人。

看見鳳的到來梅雪沒有多說什麼，只是招招手要他過來陪陪自己聊天，生病住院後一個人待在醫院的她總是會覺得很無聊，畢竟兄長還要上課，父母親和弟弟又遠在美國，朋友們更是不用說，現在有個人來陪自己，當然會很高興。

「嘿！小學弟，你好啊！」梅雪笑笑的打招呼。

「學姊好。」鳳當然會乖乖的打聲招呼。

「等等亮亮就回來了，陪我說說話吧！」梅雪伸出手把人拉到旁邊的坐位。

「好的。」這個動作讓鳳有些不知所措。

「別怕啦！我又不會吃了你，我只是覺得很無聊，需要有人陪我說話而已。」梅雪看見鳳緊張的樣子馬上出聲安撫。

「學姊的爸媽呢？」鳳看見這樣的情形突然問出這句話。

「在美國，我和哥哥回來日本讀書，生病的事情我沒告訴他們，不過我想他們也知道了啦！哈哈。」梅雪只是不想要讓父母親知道這個壞消息。

鳳聽見這句話不知道要說什麼，畢竟是人家的家務事自己也管不了那麼多，可是看見眼前的人根本不像病人的樣子有些嚇到，寄然對方開口要自己陪伴她聊天，鳳也從善如流好好的陪人家聊天。

梅雪知道眼前的小學弟很喜歡自己的好友，既然自己已經有男朋友了，那麼就看看眼前的小學弟是不是可以把自己的好友追到手，其實真要說冥戶對這位小學弟也很在乎，只是他不知道而已。

「鳳，你很喜歡亮亮，對吧！？」梅雪笑笑的問著眼前的人。

「是的，我很喜歡冥戶學長。」鳳沒有任何疑惑馬上說出這句話。

「那我家那個笨蛋亮亮就交給你照顧啦！那傢伙其實比我還超不會照顧自己的，以後就麻煩學弟你照顧他。」梅雪很乾脆的把人託付給鳳照顧。

「好的，我會好好照顧冥戶學長的，學姐也要趕快好起來，不然冥戶學長會傷心。」鳳知道梅雪話裡的意思，同時也安慰著對方。

冥戶拿著水瓶站在病房門前不知道該不該進去裡面，他聽見自家好友說的話內心有種不知道要說什麼的感覺，他知道這是好友的一番心意，或許就是在這樣的場合之下才會讓一個國二的女孩子說出這樣的話。

那些話讓冥戶的內心五味雜陳，他不希望自己的好友受到任何的傷害，偏偏血癌卻找上門，好不容易拖到現在，骨髓移植是有很大的機率可以讓她戰勝病魔，但終究是個賭局。

龍牙站在冥戶的身後沒有多說什麼，他知道對方已經把梅雪和鳳說的話聽進去，內心當中肯定是百般不想說什麼，五味雜陳的心情絕對會讓他感到很不舒服，對此自己只能拍拍他的肩膀。

「別想太多，那傢伙不過只是看見你家的小學弟很喜歡你，才這樣說的。」龍牙拍拍冥戶的肩膀。

「我知道，只是覺得有種不知道要怎麼說的感覺。」冥戶當然了解好友的意思，因為自己也是那樣的心思。

「她啊！只是想要你過的幸福，至少要比她幸福，那傢伙也絕對會戰勝病魔給你看，她可是很喜歡和你一起打球。」龍牙的這句話讓冥戶清醒許多。

「說的也是，那傢伙不服輸的程度可是和龍馬有得比。」冥戶怎麼會不了解自己的好友呢！

冥戶打開門進入病房當中，鳳看見他的到來很開心，龍牙把今天準備好的晚餐拿給妹妹，對於鳳老是陪在自己身邊冥戶早已經見怪不怪，打從鳳進入網球社之後就呈現這樣的情形，讓他實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

在回家的路上鳳小心翼翼的跟在身邊，冥戶看見這樣的情形沒有吭聲，偷偷的伸出手牽起對方的手一起回家，打算先送鳳回家之後自己再走回家，畢竟對他來說鳳是自己的學弟。

「如果當初梅雪學姐沒有把你託付給我的話，亮會對我表白嗎？」很久以後鳳想起這件事的時候問著冥戶。

「會吧！那傢伙肯定會要我表白，畢竟她看出來我們很在乎對方。」冥戶對於好友的動作一點也不意外。

「但那時候學姊說出那句話，亮肯定不好受。」鳳很清楚冥戶是什麼樣個性的人，多少一定會感到很傷心。

「是有點不好受，但我知道那是她的好意。」畢竟是相處多年的朋友，冥戶怎麼會不了解對方的用心。

當自己的情感是要他人點出來的時候，冥戶覺得自己實在是太過膽小，但他很慶幸自己喜歡的人是鳳，能夠和他在一起真的很幸福，至少一路走來沒有太多的波折，是那樣的幸福，而自己也享受被對方照顧的感覺。END


	101. 平安夜、聖誕夜(周龍)龍馬生日賀文

12月24日檞寄生(Mistletoe)

花語：耐性

花占卜：您有很好的意志力，不為任何誘惑所動，有堅定人生目標。您有克服困難的魄力，耐心地等待時機，不會輕言放棄。要注意，您最大的敵人就是自滿，高傲的人容易離群，孤掌難鳴是失敗的導火線。

花箴言：自大的人是不會擁有玫瑰色的瑰麗人生。

龍馬的生日是在平安夜，所以每年的平安夜和聖誕節是他和朋友們相處的日子，以前在美國的時候龍馬會聖誕節假期回到日本和朋友們團聚，和她們開心的玩在一起。

現在有自己最重要的男朋友，聖誕節的假期不二大多要和龍馬的兩位好友商量，看看到底要怎樣分配這些時間，不然的話龍馬親愛的好友們會生氣，雖然龍馬沒有太大的意見。

「不二學長，今年亞矢和小希有事情，我們已經提早慶祝。」龍馬看見不二後想起這件事。

「那麼，今年的聖誕假期龍馬是屬於我一個人的？」聽見龍馬說的話不二很高興。

「嗯。」龍馬乖乖的點頭。

「我會想想放學後要去哪裡走走。」不二一定會好好的和龍馬約會。

看見對方開心的樣子龍馬也沒打算要說什麼，反正可以和對方一起約會他自然沒有太大的意見，況且對他來說生日、聖誕假期和誰度過都無所謂，不二是自己的戀人，一定會想要和自己度過。

只是平常這個假期龍馬是和朋友們一起度過，這點兄長和姐姐也清楚，龍牙和梅雪對於他要和誰一起度過大多沒有太大的意見，而且這天南次郎會和妻子倫子一起去約會度過。

而且龍牙和梅雪也會各自和朋友或是戀人一起度過，不過龍馬知道他們比較會傾向和朋友們一起度過，自己自然也是這樣，只是和不二交往之後有些改變，會和戀人以及朋友分配時間。

「龍馬不習慣出門約會？」不二看見龍馬心不在焉的樣子問。

「還好。」龍馬不解的眼神讓不二有些愣住。

「我以為你會不習慣和我出門約會。」不二笑笑的告訴龍馬。

「沒有不習慣，戀人不是這樣嗎？」在龍馬的認知當中戀人之間就是這樣。

「呵呵！大概是我不習慣吧？」不二牽起龍馬的手和他一起走。

「嗯。」龍馬聽見不二說的話沒有多說什麼。

由於他們倆人是運動選手，自然逛的地方就是體育用品店，偶爾還是會去喜歡的店看看，看看自己是否有喜歡的東西，龍馬大多都是興趣缺缺，似乎是沒有太多想要買的東西。

只有偶爾看到喜歡的東西會露出開心的笑容，基本上維持著冷酷的樣子，不二看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，對他來說可以和龍馬一起出門就不要去計較太多。

況且龍馬沒有拒絕和自己一起出門，這就表示說對方很樂意和自己一起出門，因此自己不需要太過擔心，而且龍馬對於什麼事情大多都是興趣缺缺的，似乎只有對藍球和網球會比較有興趣。

「龍馬好像對什麼事情都不太感興趣。」不二觀察到龍馬的情形後說出這句話。

「為什麼一定要感興趣？」聽見不二的問話龍馬反問對方。

「說的也是呢！」不二微笑的看著龍馬。

「不二學長對於所有的事情也不是那樣感興趣。」龍馬怎麼會不知道不二是什麼樣的人。

「呵！竟然會被龍馬看出來。」不二發現到對方真的很了解自己。

的確自己對於很多事情不是那樣有興趣，會打網球不過只是自己想要陪著弟弟一起打球罷了，沒想到會越打越順手，當然也有被其他人打敗過就是，比自己還要強的人很多。

而龍馬本來就對於很多事情不太感興趣，網球是從小練到大的運動，已經深植在他的體內，根本不需要刻意去問那麼多，因為那已經是深植他的內心當中的事情，甚至可以說是化為骨血的運動。

不二笑笑的在檞寄生底下拿出自己的禮物給龍馬，看見對方拿禮物給自己龍馬微笑的收下，自己也準備一個小禮物給不二，表示說那個東西是要送給他的聖誕禮物。

「這是給龍馬你的生日禮物，這個小禮物是聖誕禮物。」不二微笑的把禮物拿給龍馬。

「謝謝。」龍馬開心的收下禮物。

「龍馬有禮物要給我嗎？」不二對此感到很疑惑。

「這個禮物給你，不二學長，聖誕快樂。」聽見不二說的話龍馬把自己準備的禮物拿給他。

「謝謝你，龍馬。」不二很高興可以收到龍馬的禮物。

「不客氣。」龍馬點頭沒有多說什麼。

能夠收到龍馬的禮物不二真的很開心，沒想到對方會這樣貼心準備禮物給自己，看見不二高興的樣子龍馬沒有多說什麼，戀人之間會彼此互相送禮物給對方是很正常的事情。

畢竟龍馬有看過龍牙和梅雪跟戀人之間的互動，知道互相送禮物這件事是很正常的事情，既然是特殊的節日當然要準備禮物給對方，況且平安夜、聖誕夜是很重要的日子。

在這樣重要的日子當然要送給對方一個很好的禮物，不二很高興可以在平安夜和聖誕夜的時候和龍馬一起約會，和自己最愛的人在一起度過聖誕節是一件很幸福的事情。END


	102. 親吻腳背(鳳冥)鳳生日賀文

2月14日甘菊(Chamomile)

花語：不畏艱苦

花占卜：您是一個理想主義者，希望創造一個理想的社會。也許，您的遠見未必被人認同，惹來異樣目光，令您覺得自己總是懷才不遇，但您不應氣餒，您仍需向著自己的目標進發。

花箴言：理想是必須經過磨練才可以達到的。

冥戶發現到鳳最近會在做愛的時候親吻自己的腳背，他不知道是什麼原因促使對方這樣做，或許那個動作在某些方面來說是有一定的意義在，不過依照他的習慣也不會刻意去探討那麼多。

對冥戶來說只要鳳不要做的太超過，他都不會去多說什麼，即使對方做出什麼動作讓他有些不解，冥戶也不會去想那麼多，除非自己看書的時候看到他就會知道對方做那個動做有什麼意義。

「長太郎，晚餐你要吃什麼？」冥戶正在廚房裡面弄晚餐。

「亮今天要煮什麼？」聽見冥戶叫自己的名字鳳馬上過去。

「冰箱裡面有什麼就煮什麼。」冥戶只是這樣告訴鳳。

「亮煮什麼我都吃。」鳳一點也不挑食。

看見這樣的情形冥戶也不多說什麼，只是繼續自己手上的動作，他知道自己不管煮什麼鳳都會全部吞下肚子裡去，鳳就是這樣的人，打從他們在一起之後就是這樣，鳳真的很寵愛冥戶。

有時候看見鳳太過寵愛自己的樣子讓冥戶多少不知道要說什麼才好，不過他也很高興可以和鳳在一起，能夠和他在一起自己真的很幸福，這樣的幸福自己會好好的把握好。

「你可要把今天的晚餐給吃完。」冥戶把用好的餐點放在餐桌上。

「我會全部吃完的。」鳳很開心可以吃到冥戶親手做的飯菜。

「今天是你的生日，生日快樂！情人節快樂！」冥戶把禮物拿給鳳。

「謝謝，亮最好了。」鳳真的很開心可以收到冥戶的禮物。

吃過晚餐之後鳳乖乖的去把碗筷給洗好，然後才和冥戶窩在沙發上一起做自己的事情，然後打算等下好好的享受一下肉體交纏在一起的刺激，就算冥戶知道鳳的意思也沒打算說什麼。

果然睡覺鳳故意和冥戶撒嬌，就是想要得到自己想要做的事情，看見這樣的情形冥戶真的不知道要說什麼才好，因為要做這件事情之前鳳又親吻自己的腳背，冥戶記得這個吻好像是有崇拜的意思。

鳳很崇拜自己這件事冥戶很清楚，每次看見他眼睛裡透露出崇拜的訊息讓冥戶真的不知道要說什麼才好，自己為什麼會讓這個傢伙崇拜成這樣他不清楚，網球已經是他從小打到大的活動，任何的反應幾乎可以說是反射神經。

「怎麼又這樣親吻我的腳背？」冥戶看見這樣的情形好奇的問了一下。

「因為我很崇拜亮。」鳳露出好看的笑容。

「幹嘛要崇拜我？」冥戶對此感到很不能理解。

「因為亮是我的偶像。」鳳往前親吻冥戶。

被堵住無法說話的冥戶也不好推開對方，從以前到現在自己根本無法理解為什麼鳳會這樣崇拜自己，看見他開心就好，自己也不想要多說什麼，有太多的事情即使多說也沒什麼用。

或許就是這樣冥戶才會在鳳做什麼動作的時候都不去過問那麼多，除非那會讓他感到不舒服又或是他很好奇，不然的話冥戶根本不會去過問，鳳很喜歡這樣的冥戶，這是屬於他的冥戶。

當然鳳也知道冥戶的個性，自然不會做的太過份，偶爾想要撒嬌的時候對方會忍讓自己，要是太過份的話冥戶也是會生氣的，看見冥戶生氣鳳可真的無法招架，生氣起來的冥戶真的很恐怖。

「睡覺，不要一直摸我！」冥戶差點沒有把對方給踹下床去。

「可是我想抱著亮睡覺。」鳳用撒嬌的聲音告訴冥戶。

「但是我不想被你抱，很熱！」冥戶把人推開讓自己好睡。

「亮怎麼這樣……」突然被推開的鳳有點傷心。

冥戶不管鳳的苦苦哀求，反而是直接閉上眼睛睡覺，其他的事情他不想要去想那麼多，現在的他只想要好好睡覺，因此不想要鳳來吵自己，看見這樣的情形鳳也只能乖乖的在一旁睡覺，不然冥戶真的會把自己踢下床去。

鳳打從第一眼看到冥戶打球之後就非常的崇拜他，那時候看見他完全不輸給跡部的實力感到很訝異，而且別說是自己，跡部和忍足看見也感到很訝異，沒想到冥戶的實力會那樣的強。

之後才知道冥戶就是半個職業選手，平常有和他自己最要好的女性好友打雙打，由於他們兩人的實力很不錯，在單打上面也有很出色的表現，加上那時候冰帝希望有另外一個雙打選手出現，鳳和冥戶才開始配合起來。

「亮，早安。」今天的早餐是由鳳打理的。

「早安，長太郎。」看見是鳳在打理早餐冥戶沒有任何意見。

「亮，你今天有什麼事情要做的嗎？」鳳看見冥戶正在整理東西的樣子問。

「是沒有要做什麼？怎麼了嗎？」冥戶聽見鳳的問話感到很疑惑。

「我們等下一起去買東西好嗎？亮。」鳳微笑的看著冥戶。

冥戶點點頭表示沒有任何的意見，他們兩人一起出門買東西已經是很正常的事情，根本不需要想那麼多，加上鳳是自己最愛的人，冥戶說什麼也會答應他，對冥戶來說鳳是一位很可愛的學弟，也是一位很好的戀人，所以自己才會這樣喜歡和他在一起，因為能夠和他在一起真的很幸福。

鳳很開心今年的生日又和自己最愛的人一起過，打從交往到現在他們每年的生日和情人節都會一起過，只要有時間冥戶一定會陪著自己過這個重要的節日，讓自己感到很安心也很開心。END


	103. 攝影機裡的臉(真幸)幸村生日賀文

3月5日矢車菊(CornFlower)

花語：幸福

花占卜：寬厚仁慈的您，對人總是熱情大方、心胸廣闊，不會計較別人的過錯，以真心待人，因此深受大家愛戴。您亦享受和諧的生活，知足常樂，沐浴在幸福之中。

花箴言：懂得知足，是人生最大的幸福。

真田知道幸村的妹妹亞矢很喜歡拿著攝影機拍大家打球的畫面，雖然她也是女子網球社的人，但是偶爾會過來男子網球社來幫忙，因此那時候都會看到亞矢拿著攝影機來記錄他們打球的樣子。

不知道為什麼有時候真田會覺得在攝影機當中的幸村是那樣的讓人說什麼，偶爾幸村也很喜歡看攝影機裡面的真田，他們兩人交往到現在早已經很了解對方，有時候幸村還會捉弄一下真田。

打網球的笑容會在攝影機當中顯現出來，看見這樣的情形真田只是笑笑的，幸村的笑容真的很可愛，在他的眼裡幸村的笑容真的很可愛，可惜自己的球技真的不如幸村就是。

「弦一郎，你在看什麼？」幸村靠在真田的身邊看著他在看什麼。

「亞矢把帶子給我看，看看大家打球有哪裡出錯，需要進步的地方。」真田習慣把幸村抱在懷裡。

「亞矢真的很幫我們。」幸村看見這樣的情形微笑。

「的確是，這讓我知道要怎麼訓練其他人，柳是這樣說的。」真田想起來他們的軍師說的話。

「柳可以訓練其他人真的很不錯。」幸村很感謝柳可以訓練其他人，自己也因為柳的關係進步很多。

「嗯。」真田並沒有多說什麼。

真田知道柳很厲害，總是可以針對大家的弱點來加強，他和幸村多少來說也是因為他的關係進步很多，不過他們兩人平常就已經長期和其他比較強的人一起打球，早已經訓練到很強大的能力。

幸村偶爾會拿著相機或是攝影機來照真田，在攝影機裡面的臉他有種不知道要說什麼話的感覺，那是一種小小的幸福，這種小小的幸福只有他自己知道，他相信真田也是這樣。

因此有時候幸村很喜歡拿著攝影機偷偷的照著真田的臉，然後自己慢慢的欣賞，即使真田知道他也覺得不會怎樣，對他來說這是很幸福的事情，這是屬於他們兩人的幸福。

「又拿著鏡頭照著弦一郎？」梅雪看見這樣的情形感到很疑惑。

「嗯，不要跟弦一郎說。」幸村調皮的看著自己的女性好友。

「真是的，看你笑的一臉幸福的樣子真不知道要說什麼。」梅雪知道自己的好友是有多麼的幸福。

「我喜歡看攝影機裡面的臉，有一種淡淡的幸福，弦一郎看起來總是那樣的快樂。」幸村的臉上露出幸福的笑容。

「打球是很快樂的事情。」梅雪很喜歡和大家一起打球。

「是啊！真的很快樂。」幸村知道打網球有多麼的快樂。

對他們來說打網球是很快樂的事情，這樣快樂的事情他們是絕對不會放棄，有時候看見大家臉上快樂的笑容，這樣簡單的笑容可以表現出他們是很幸福，這樣的幸福只有他們自己才可以體會到。

攝影機總是會記錄著這一切，真田和幸村很清楚，或許這也是為什麼他們偶爾會喜歡拿著攝影機來拍自己最愛的人，這是他們現在養成的小小興趣，簡單又方便的小興趣。

看見幸村拿著攝影機的樣子真田笑笑的沒多說什麼，他們有一定的默契，保持這樣小小的興趣，洋溢著開心又幸福的笑容，這才是他們想要看的東西，那樣的笑容只有自己才可以讓對方展現。

「難得看見弦一郎這麼開心。」幸村看見真田開心的樣子告訴他。

「因為可以和冥戶打球。」真田很喜歡和這些人一起打球。

「小雪和小亮的目標好像是……」幸村想起一些事情。

「我老哥和冥戶的老哥，他們兩人一直很想打敗他們。」真田很清楚他們兩人的目標是誰。

「不可否認弦一郎的哥哥真的很厲害。」幸村曾經和真田的兄長對打過。

「老哥厲害到小梅從小的目標就是他。」真田每次看見梅雪輸了氣呼呼的樣子覺得很可愛。

和真田一起長大的幸村當然很清楚女性好友每次被打敗氣呼呼的樣子真的很可愛，雖然會有小小的任性但是還是繼續把真田的兄長當成目標，一直以來都很想要打敗他。

由於真田和冥戶的兄長曾經是傳奇的雙打，讓冥戶和梅雪一直以來都很想要用雙打的方式來打敗他們，不過很可惜每次對打的時候都會輸，真田和幸村會觀察這樣的情況，看見他們兩人跳腳的樣子覺得很可愛。

幸村很喜歡看他們兩人跳腳的樣子，真田看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，偶爾會拿起攝影機記錄起來，會把這些精彩的對戰給記錄起來，在攝影機當中的臉是那樣的可愛。

「小雪真的很可愛。」幸村和真田一起看著攝影機裡面的記錄。

「的確是很可愛。」真田不否認這個小表妹很可愛。

「有時候弦一郎也笑的很幸福。」幸村戳戳真田的臉蛋。

「你也是。」真田低下頭親吻幸村的臉頰。

幸村靠在真田的身邊，這樣幸福的感覺只有真田帶給自己，對他來說真田就是自己的真命天子，也是他的終生伴侶，有這樣好的伴侶幸村覺得自己很幸福，他相信真田也有這樣的感覺，因為他們兩人真的很幸福。END


	104. 塗抹體液(周龍)不二生日賀文

2月29日海石竹(Armeria)

花語：關懷

花占卜：您喜歡關心別人，情人和您一起會很有安全感，但過多的關懷會給對方造成心理壓力，引起反感。有時，您應該給對方多點自由空間，注重心靈溝通，而不是約束對方的行為。

花箴言：心靈的關懷尤勝於行動關懷。

龍馬發現到最近自己不小心受傷的時候，不二總是會用自己的口水來塗抹他的傷口，對於塗抹別人的體液這件事龍馬有點小小的不怎麼喜歡，偏偏不二又是自己的男朋友，他也不好多說什麼。

不二有察覺出來龍馬其實不喜歡自己這樣的動作，但是不知道為什麼他就是想要在龍馬的小傷口上塗抹自己的體液，口水這種東西塗抹在傷口上雖然沒什麼效用，他卻很想要這樣做。

「嘖！好痛！」龍馬看見自己手上又有一個小傷口。

「龍馬怎麼會這麼不小心？」不二笑笑的用口水擦拭龍馬的傷口。

「縫紉這種事情我又不擅長，誰知道家政課要做這個。」龍馬不能理解為什麼男孩子要做女孩子的東西。

「家政老師是為了大家好，畢竟現在單身的人也很多。」不二笑笑的幫龍馬包紮傷口。

聽見不二說的話龍馬還真的不知道要說什麼才好，的確現在單身的人真的很多，多少還是要學習一些家政的技能，如果沒有的話肯定會傷腦筋，龍馬很慶幸自家姊姊對於縫紉這個技巧很厲害，可以教導自己。

龍牙看見自己的成品總是會笑他說真的很爛，需要好好的加強才可以，當然龍牙他本身的縫紉技巧至少比龍馬還要好，氣的龍馬不知道要說什麼才好，很想要痛打自家老哥一頓。

為了避免自己又被笑，龍馬只好乖乖的到不二的家裡學習縫紉的技巧，就是不想要在家裡被打擾，不二看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他可是很清楚龍牙和龍馬這兩對兄弟很喜歡鬥嘴，常常會為了一點小事而鬥嘴。

「成品很好看，不會很難看。」不二看見龍馬的成品覺得還不錯。

「會嗎？我拿出來被龍牙笑很久。」龍馬看著自己手中的成品不知道要說什麼。

「龍馬竟然這麼沒有信心，這點真的讓我感到很訝異。」不二沒想到龍馬會對自己這麼沒有自信。

「哼！你還差的遠呢！」龍馬聽見不二說的話撇過頭去。

看見龍馬害羞的樣子不二微笑，龍馬的個性他怎麼會不清楚，對於自己每次受傷會在他的傷口上塗抹口水這件事雖然很不喜歡，但是多少還是會忍耐自己，塗抹體液這可是變相的宣示主權。

不二的佔有慾可是很強，一定是要讓人知道龍馬是自己的男朋友，絕對不會讓其他人把自己最愛的人給搶走，因此龍馬多少還是會忍耐一下，雖然他不是很喜歡就是。

當然要做這種事情不二還是會經過龍馬的同意，不然的話對方要是不理會自己的話肯定要傷腦筋，龍馬的脾氣可是很倔強，不如意的事情一定會生氣，不二自然會有方法對待這隻可愛的小貓。

「龍馬討厭和人接觸嗎？」不二捧起龍馬的小臉蛋問著他。

「並不會討厭。」龍馬不會很討厭和別人碰觸。

「這樣的話，我很想塗抹某種體液在你身上。」不二壞壞的說出這句話。

「不二學長，現在的你很像癡漢。」龍馬看見不二化成癡漢的樣子很無奈。

「呵呵！」不二微笑沒多說什麼。

「……」龍馬看見這樣的情形很無言。

不二低頭親吻自己最愛的人，龍馬接受對方的親吻，自己當然也會想辦法慢慢的回應對方，感受到龍馬的回應不二很高興，看樣子在自己的調教之下龍馬已經開始會慢慢的回應自己。

如果可以不二的確是很想塗抹精液在龍馬的身上，但是現在不能這麼做，要是這樣做的話龍馬肯定會很生氣，加上他們兩人現在也尚未成年，只是對於性這種東西很好奇罷了。

太過好奇的他們總是會想要體會一下，即使如此不二還是會忍耐一下，加上龍馬對於這樣的事情不是那樣的有興趣，所以不二也不會太過想要和龍馬做這件事，打算等到他們兩人成年之後再說。

「我的龍馬果然很可愛！」親吻過後不二看著臉紅的龍馬微笑。

「不要說我可愛！」龍馬氣呼呼的樣子對不二來說也是很可愛。

「可是在我眼裡龍馬真的很可愛。」不二的語氣是那樣的溫和。

「撒嬌也沒用！不准說我可愛！」龍馬知道不二是故意和自己撒嬌的。

「龍馬好過分，怎麼可以這樣對我。」不二總是會想辦法示弱。

「最好會很過分啦！少在那裡撒嬌。」龍馬看見這樣的情形整個人很生氣。

氣呼呼的龍馬是很可愛，但是不能逗弄太過分，所以不二還是會想辦法安撫一下他，看見這樣的情形不二當然會好好的安撫自己最愛的人，龍馬總是會在他的安撫之下恢復正常。

對不二來說龍馬就像一隻很可愛的小貓，不過貓咪的脾氣捉摸不定，所以不管怎樣都要好好的安撫才可以，如果沒有好好的安撫的話，對方肯定會生氣，他自然會想辦法安撫下來。

龍馬實在是不能理解為什麼自己會和不二交往，和他交往之後才知道他是個讓人傷腦筋的人，應該說讓自己傷腦筋的人，不小心就會看到不二的惡趣味，不過可以看見不二的另外一面也挺好玩的。

或許就某些方面來說他們兩人是很適合在一起的人，而且默契真的很好，所以不管不二想要對自己做什麼事情，即使不喜歡龍馬還是會忍耐，對他來說不二是他生命當中很重要的一個人。END


	105. 抽走皮帶(大菊)大石生日賀文

4月30日金鏈花(GoldenChain)

花語：孤獨之美

花占卜：您外表聰明伶俐、沉實冷靜，屬於進取的知性型的人。您不愛嘩眾取寵，有自己的處事原則。您不能容忍不忠的愛情，對愛情比較挑剔，所以您的戀愛史不多，但您樂於享受單身的生活。

花箴言：「寧為玉碎，不為瓦存」是您對感情的看法。

菊丸知道今天是大石的生日，所以他打算給對方一個驚喜，這個驚喜會讓對方嚇到，最近有想到一些動作，可以當作他們之間的情趣，所以他才想要給大石一個小小的驚喜。

而且菊丸最近沒有打算去哪裡，身為攝影師的他總是會去國外拍拍一些美美的照片，順便好好的探險一番，大石是幼稚園的老師，總是會在放假的時候陪他一起去，平常都是菊丸自己去。

「我回來了。」菊丸打開家裡的門發現大石還沒有回家。

看見這樣的情形菊丸沒有多說什麼，只是先把東西給收拾好，然後看了一下時間準備晚餐，簡單的晚餐肯定是可以給大石一個驚喜，而且自己也早已經告訴大石說自己已經回家。

收到簡訊的大石知道自己最寶貝的愛人已經回家，心情很好的他決定安撫好幼稚園的孩子們，等到家人來接孩子們回家後自己就可以回家，只要菊丸回到家他當然會很高興。

孩子們開心的和大石道別，大石笑笑的微笑的送他們離開，幼稚園裡面的老師很清楚大石今天心情很開心，看樣子他有好事情發生，不過因為是個人隱私的關係他們也不會去過問那麼多。

「我先離開了，各位再見！」大石把自己收拾好之後笑笑的和同事們道別。

「大石老師，再見！」聽見大石和他們道別也一一和他道別。

大石繞去商店街買一些東西，他知道菊丸今天會煮晚餐給自己吃，他們默契很好當然會清楚自己最愛的人想法，所以不去擔心那麼多，只是單純想買一些熱食回家和他一起吃。

當然是會買菊丸喜歡吃的東西，他們已經很久沒有好好一起吃飯，菊丸出去好幾個月，這幾天才回來他們才可以見面，大石知道菊丸不喜歡束縛，所以他不會束縛他，只能放他出去走走、探險。

儘管自己會很寂寞大石也很清楚菊丸的個性，所以當他決定自己的志向後自然沒有多說什麼，至少小別勝新婚，見面的時候他們可以好好的黏在一起，就算自己要上班他們還是會想辦法黏在一起。

「我回來了。」大石打開家裡的大門聞到飯香味很開心。

「秀，歡迎回來，我晚餐弄好了。」菊丸開心的探出頭來告訴大石。

「嗯，我很期待今天的晚餐。」大石微笑的告訴菊丸。

「所以把東西放好洗手快來吃吧！」菊丸很期待可以和大石一起吃飯。

聽見菊丸說的話大石乖乖的把東西給收好，然後洗手和他一起吃飯，桌上的菜色是那樣的澎湃，放上自己買的菜後更是封勝不已，看見這樣的情形大石和菊丸當然很開心。

能夠一起好好的吃飯他們兩人期待以久，菊丸出去那麼多天當然會很期待可以和大石一起吃飯，當他們坐下來一起吃飯的時候是那樣的開心，而且菊丸想好吃完晚餐之後要給大石一個驚喜。

晚餐過後大石把東西給收拾好，菊丸看見這樣的情形開始觀察大石今天穿的衣服，確定可以實行那個計畫後微笑，大石一點也不知道菊丸想要做什麼，因此收拾好東西之後就和他一起坐下來看電視。

「秀，我好想你，真的好想你。」菊丸跨坐在大石的身上。

「我也很想你，英二。」大石摸摸菊丸的臉頰。

「所以我今天要給秀一個驚喜。」菊丸抽走大石的皮帶。

「嘿！英二，你想要幹嘛？」看見這樣的情形大石很訝異。

「秀明明就很清楚，還要問我。」菊丸悶悶的說著。

「是啊！我很清楚英二想要做什麼。」大石開始親吻菊丸。

大石摸著菊丸的敏感點，對方也把皮帶丟在旁邊，看見這樣的情形大石當然很高興，菊丸想要給自己這樣的驚喜他當然會很開心，怎麼說都是自己最愛的人，她們會好好的享受一下。

小別勝新婚對於他們的感情有加分，同時他們兩人已經好久沒有觸碰對方的身體，當菊丸回來的時候大石一定會好好的享受這樣的感覺，對他們來說這樣的感覺真的很好。

菊丸很喜歡和大石發生關係，他是那樣的喜歡大石，不管發生什麼事情都會好好的依賴自己的最愛的人，他相信大石對自己的感情也是一樣，所以不管怎樣他都會想辦法給他一個驚喜。

「唔……秀……」菊丸吐出自己的零碎的話語。

「英二，你的驚喜我很喜歡。」大石笑笑的親吻菊丸。

「因為我很想你。」菊丸好不容易可以說出完整的話。

「我也很想英二，很希望英二可以一直待在我身邊。」大石親吻菊丸的脖子。

「嗯……可是……我喜歡……冒險……」菊丸知道自己的個性是不會乖乖待在家裡。

「我知道，所以我不會把英二關在家裡，我會讓你出去冒險。」大石緩緩的進入菊丸的體內。

菊丸很喜歡和大石發生關係，他知道對方會因為自己的個性而不把自己束縛在家裡，大石的個性就是這樣，菊丸很清楚最愛的人絕對不會這樣做，這樣好的愛人讓他不知道要說什麼才好。

今天這個驚喜讓大石很驚訝也很喜歡，果然每次菊丸回來都會給自己一個很好的驚喜，這位讓自己又多愛他一點，看見他趴在自己身上的樣子微笑，性愛關係果然還是會累壞自己最愛的人，大石知道自己真的很愛、很愛他。END


	106. 慶祝(不二越)龍馬生日賀文

12月24日檞寄生(Mistletoe)

花語：耐性

花占卜：您有很好的意志力，不為任何誘惑所動，有堅定人生目標。您有克服困難的魄力，耐心地等待時機，不會輕言放棄。要注意，您最大的敵人就是自滿，高傲的人容易離群，孤掌難鳴是失敗的導火線。

花箴言：自大的人是不會擁有玫瑰色的瑰麗人生。

『平安夜，聖善夜，萬暗中，照光芒……』，平安夜這天街道上傳唱著這首歌，不二走在路上聽到都會背，他知道今天是自家小貓的生日，是絕對不可以錯過的節日，現在趕快買禮物然後回家看看他家小貓。

看見牆壁上的日曆龍馬才想起今天是自己的生日，桌上已經擺滿家裡送給自己的禮物，看見桌上的禮物龍馬會心一笑，看樣子今年某人忘記提前送給自己，不然他每年都會搶第一個送禮物。

不二買好禮物回到家看見龍馬已經在沙發上拆禮物的樣子微笑，看樣子今年自己真的遲到了，不然的話可是自己會第一個送禮物給他，龍馬看見不二回來也沒多說什麼，繼續拆自己的禮物。

「龍馬，我回來了。」不二把禮物拿給自己最愛的人。

「歡迎回來。」龍馬收下不二給的禮物。

「看樣子今年不是我第一個送禮物給你。」不二看見龍馬已經把禮物拆的差不多的樣子說。

「不二學長你真的很喜歡搶第一呢！」龍馬聽見不二說的話只是這樣說。

「呵呵！因為龍馬你是我的寶貝，當然想要第一個送禮物給你。」不二每次都會和龍馬撒嬌。

「你還差地遠呢！不二學長。」龍馬微笑地看著自己最喜歡的人。

不二和龍馬開始打鬧起來，最後不二把人拉到自己的懷裡，龍馬跌坐在他的身上後沒有多說什麼，兩個人很認真的看著對方，似乎是想要說什麼卻又沒有說什麼，他們兩人相視而笑。

打破他們兩人的氣氛是手機鈴聲，不二和龍馬馬上拿起手機看，發現是以前的朋友們打電話過來，想說今天是平安夜也是龍馬的生日，看看要不要聚會，龍馬把自己掛在不二的身上，看著愛人的回答。

不二笑笑的婉拒菊丸的好意，龍馬只是看著對方什麼話都沒有說，自己早在前幾天就已經和兩位好友聚會，她們早已經把禮物拿給自己，所以今年不二又不是第一個送禮物給他的人。

「菊丸學長的好意你竟然婉拒了？」聽見不二婉拒讓龍馬感到很訝異。

「我想要和你一起度過，只單獨兩人。」不二親吻龍馬的臉頰。

「那麼，我們的晚餐要怎樣解決呢？不二學長。」龍馬微笑的看著不二。

「呵呵！把東西收拾一下，我們出門吃飯。」不二總是有辦法對付龍馬。

聽見不二說的話龍馬把東西收拾好，和自己最愛的人一起出門吃飯，既然對方想要單獨慶祝，龍馬也沒有太大的意見，不二在某些方面的佔有欲可是很重的，不過這樣有種感覺自己是被他寵愛。

難得可以出門吃飯，不二當然會選擇很好的餐廳，龍馬就任由對方帶著自己去餐廳，他很期待對方會帶自己到什麼樣的餐廳吃飯，雖然自己比較喜歡吃日式料理，但是不管對方帶自己吃什麼他都沒意見。

加上今天是平安夜又是自己的生日，不二比較喜歡和龍馬單獨一起吃飯，自然會拒絕自己的好友菊丸的提議，龍馬對此沒有太大的意見，畢竟隔天聖誕節還是可以和大家一起見面吃飯。

「這家餐廳不錯吃，老早就想要帶你來吃。」不二開心的和龍馬介紹餐廳。

「是喔！」龍馬沒有表現得很訝異。

「我還以為你會很開心呢！龍馬。」不二悶悶地看著龍馬。

「沒有，我很喜歡。」龍馬知道自己很難表現出很驚訝的樣子。

其實不二早已經知道龍馬的個性，只是故意這樣說，他喜歡捉弄自己的戀人，常常會讓龍馬不知道要說什麼才好，不二可是很喜歡和自己最愛的人撒嬌，往往會讓對方不知道要說什麼才好。

對於不二老是和自己撒嬌這件事讓龍馬不知道要說什麼才好，可是他知道這是不二的個性，就像自己很少有情緒起伏是一樣的道理，家裡三個孩子就屬龍馬的個性比較冷靜。

現在可以和不二好好的一起吃飯龍馬很開心，自己是真的很喜歡吃日式料理，這點對方一直記到現在，長期在國外生活的龍馬回到日本當然會希望吃到當地的料理，這點不二很清楚。

「好吃嗎？龍馬。」不二看見龍馬吃的津津有味的樣子微笑。

「很好吃，不二學長你真的很會選餐廳。」龍馬把所有的餐點給吃完。

「龍馬喜歡就好。」不二很開心龍馬會喜歡這家餐廳的餐點。

「我喜歡烤魚。」龍馬是真的很喜歡吃烤魚。

「這點和幸村一樣呢！」不二想起自己認識的人也有人很喜歡吃烤魚。

「的確是因為幸村學長的關係，以前在他家吃過一次就很喜歡。」龍馬把所有餐點吃完之後說出這句話。

「生日快樂，龍馬。」不二微笑地說出祝福。

「謝謝。」龍馬開心的露出微笑。

聽見龍馬說的話不二才想起眼前的人在很小的時候就認識幸村，他和真田有親戚關係，即使是旅美他們還是會在暑假的時候玩在一起，感情好當然沒話說，有時候不二還會忌妒，龍馬看見這樣的情形還真不知道要說什麼才好。

今年可以和自己最愛的人一起慶祝生日龍馬很開心，自己生在平安夜在某些方面也有點討厭，不過自從交往之後每年不二都會送他生日禮物和聖誕禮物，這點一點也不需要擔心，果然慶祝特殊節日還是要和自己最愛的人在一起。END


	107. 手機鈴聲(不二越)不二生日賀文

2月29日海石竹(Armeria)

花語：關懷

花占卜：您喜歡關心別人，情人和您一起會很有安全感，但過多的關懷會給對方造成心理壓力，引起反感。有時，您應該給對方多點自由空間，注重心靈溝通，而不是約束對方的行為。

花箴言：心靈的關懷尤勝於行動關懷。

自從不二和龍馬交往之後他們兩人的手機鈴聲有改變，是對方喜歡的歌曲，不二差點想要改成平安夜歌曲，龍馬知道後也沒多說什麼，他也正在考慮自己到底要改什麼手機鈴聲。

龍馬對於兄姊的手機鈴聲很清楚，姊姊梅雪的手機鈴聲是聖誕歌曲，她很喜歡那首曲子，當然最親密的人鈴聲也不一樣，反而是奇異恩典，兄長龍牙的話是重金屬音樂，因為他本來就有在玩樂團，和那些隊友一起玩。

所以龍馬的確是有想過自己的手機鈴聲換成平安夜歌曲，和不二一起換似乎也不錯，這件事情他決定和不二去商量，他相信對方肯定已經有想法，只是自己沒有問過他。

「不二學長。」龍馬看見不二正在忙碌的樣子問。

「嗯？龍馬，怎麼了？」看見龍馬出現在自己的面前不二很開心。

「你想好手機鈴聲要換成什麼曲子了嗎？」龍馬對此感到很好奇。

「這個嘛！用平安夜歌曲好了，感覺很不錯。」不二微笑的看著龍馬。

「跟你一樣，我的生日在平安夜，不二學長就用這首歌。」龍馬知道不二的意圖實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

「呵呵！因為龍馬是我最喜歡的人，當然要用特殊的鈴聲。」不二微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

聽見不二說的話龍馬想起自己以前好友們說的話，以前由希子和亞矢曾經說過她們把龍馬的手機來電鈴聲設定成平安夜歌曲，其他人反而是用她們喜歡的曲子，不過他不想要這麼麻煩，乾脆把手機來電鈴聲設定成平安夜歌曲。

至於不二響要怎樣設定那就不是自己去管的事情，龍馬有自己的想法不會去干涉對方，他知道交往不是要去干涉對方，而是包容對方的一切，不然的話會有很多糾紛。

加上龍馬有兩個很好的樣本，看見兄姊們和自己的情人交往他有所警惕，覺得和不二交往是很好的事情，因為他是會包容自己的人，而且在某些方面來說他們也興趣相同。

「手塚和小雪的感情真的很好，龍馬你不覺得嗎？」不二和龍馬剛好看到手塚和梅雪一起出門逛街。

「如果部長和姐姐感情不好的話，我會希望亮哥哥和姐姐在一起。」龍馬很清楚梅雪和冥戶的感情。

「看樣子龍馬不太喜歡手塚。」不二光是聽龍馬說的話就知道對方的想法。

「部長太討人厭了。」龍馬很討厭自己又多了一位挑戰的對手。

不二知道龍馬是真的很喜歡自己的姐姐梅雪，自然對於手塚會有一些小小的敵意，加上手塚的實力又在他之上，這更是會讓龍馬不太高興，畢竟他想要挑戰的對手變多，不二笑笑地沒多說什麼。

連不二自己都沒什麼挑戰過手塚，曾經挑戰過一次梅雪差點沒敗得很慘，連手塚都也打不過的女孩子，她也有一個想要挑戰的對手，到現在沒有打敗過，這個目標的實力更是強大。

明明他們兩人是一起喝下午茶，可是手機的小鈴聲總是不絕於耳，害的不二和龍馬聊天時要不停地看手機內容，對於自己的兩位好友用手機簡訊騷擾自己的樣子龍馬只能苦笑，不二反而是對於姊姊和弟弟的騷擾沒多說什麼。

「由美子姊姊真的很擔心我，希望我可以把你拐回家。」不二看完手機上的簡訊後說出這句話。

「小希說眼前的大野狼可要小心一點，亞矢說第一次約會要注意。」龍馬看到簡訊苦笑，不知道該說什麼才好。

「她們真的很不放心我和你在一起。」不二知道龍馬的兩位好友對於自己還有點忌諱。

「不二學長需要好好打點她們，小希和亞矢很好打點的。」龍馬知道不二肯定需要賄賂兩位好友。

「哎呀！要兩位小公主放心需要一點心思呢！」不二真心的覺得自己該去打點龍馬的兩位好友。

「當初龍牙追求亞矢的時候，也花了很多心思打點我和小希。」龍馬當然不會放過敲詐兄長的機會。

不得不說不二有些羨慕龍馬身邊有這樣的好友，龍牙和梅雪身邊似乎也是有這樣的好友，手塚偶爾會和自己抱怨自己的女友和冰帝的冥戶過從甚密，儘管知道他們兩人沒有什麼，可是手塚會不小心吃醋。

自己和龍馬交往之後也會有這樣的感覺，不二很清楚自己會跟那兩位小女孩吃醋，龍馬看見這樣的情形真的不知道要說什麼，畢竟是自己的好友不可能會因為有了情人而分開。

為了好好的和龍馬交往，不二肯定要打點好由希子和亞矢，不然的話自己肯定又會被她們騷擾，龍馬似乎也不會阻止自己的好友，覺得阻止她們根本是天方夜譚的事情。

「龍馬真的很幸福呢！」聽見龍馬的手機鈴聲不二這樣說。

「不二學長也是一樣呢！」接起電話時龍馬這樣說。

看樣子他們雙方親友真的很關心他們兩人的戀情，連第一次出門約會關心的簡訊和電話都不斷，這可對不二和龍馬感到很傷腦筋，很想要告訴他們說不要再騷擾自己，這根本是不可能的事情。

對於自家姊姊的關心不二不知道要說什麼才好，畢竟自己和龍馬交往之後他們就很關心自己的感情，而龍馬總是需要好好地安撫自己的寶貝好友們，看樣子他們兩人都有為難的地方，畢竟他們的親友太關心他們的感情生活，不過他們還是很高興還是統一了手機鈴聲。END


	108. 長髮(鳳冥)鳳生日賀文

2月14日甘菊(Chamomile)

花語：不畏艱苦

花占卜：您是一個理想主義者，希望創造一個理想的社會。也許，您的遠見未必被人認同，惹來異樣目光，令您覺得自己總是懷才不遇，但您不應氣餒，您仍需向著自己的目標進發。

花箴言：理想是必須經過磨練才可以達到的。

從以前到現在冥戶幾乎是留長髮，國中一年級和跡部打球差點分不出勝負來，不過還是快速的把跡部給打敗，後來看著跡部和忍足打的難分高下的時候在打呵欠，鳳也是在那時候迷上冥戶。

如果不是跡部夠了解冥戶的話，自己被他打敗會感到心理不平衡，只能說當你長期待在某位天才搭檔的身邊，不得不增強自己的技術，不然的話肯定會被搭檔給丟包。

向日對於這點感到很訝異，芥川幾乎和他們一起長大根本對此沒有任何的感覺，冥戶的實力到底有多強大，大概沒有幾個人知道，他長期和自己的搭檔練習早已經超越很多人。

「我說冥戶，你就不能放水嗎？」忍足看著眼前的人感到很無奈。

「你需要放水？我有聽錯嗎？」冥戶可是很清楚忍足的實力到底在哪裡。

「你要是放水那傢伙肯定會很爽。」跡部對於忍足說的話給予大白眼。

「亮打球越來越像小梅了。」芥川看著他們打球的樣子打呵欠。

鳳看著冥戶的馬尾因為主人的動作而動來動去的樣子微笑，他喜歡長髮的冥戶，從第一次看見他的時候就喜歡上長髮的冥戶，有一陣子對方有想要剪頭髮讓鳳想要去勸對方不要剪掉。

今天的練習本來就比較輕鬆，大家隨意的打球，忍足自己心血來潮想要和冥戶打球，最後被對方打到比數還輸給對方，有些實力的忍足看見這樣的情形很憤恨不平，跡部會嘲笑自己的隊友。

領到冰帝的跡部怎麼會不知道冥戶的實力在哪裡，連出色的自己和他打球也不一定會贏過他，從小到大自己不知道和冥戶對戰過幾次，自己幾乎沒有贏過一次，鳳身為冥戶的搭檔可是很清楚。

「冥戶學長，給你。」鳳拿毛巾給冥戶擦汗。

「啊！謝謝你，長太郎。」收到學弟給的毛巾冥戶馬上道謝。

「今天冥戶學長跟部長一樣收到很多巧克力。」鳳看見冥戶打開櫃子的樣子說。

「我其實，不是很愛吃，巧克力。」看見這樣的情形冥戶很無奈。

雖然對於甜食不排斥可是冥戶不是很喜歡女孩子送的巧克力，除了自己的那位青梅竹馬以外他不太收女孩子給的巧克力，因為很多人知道這件事都會偷偷給冥戶，對於這些女孩子讓他實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

鳳對於情人節是自己的生日沒有太大的感覺，他總是會收到兩份禮物，雖然對於女孩子的表白總是會拒絕，可是他不會拒絕女孩子給的巧克力，會默默收下後回家吃，只是會稍微期待冥戶會不會送給自己巧克力。

嘆了一口氣之後冥戶還是認命地把所有的巧克力給收好，他實在是不喜歡這些巧克力，不知道要給誰吃才好，要丟掉還是怎樣他需要好好想想，大概最多都會當成廚餘扔掉。

「長太郎，給你，生日快樂、情人節快樂。」冥戶把自己要送給鳳的禮物給拿出來。

「謝謝你，冥戶學長。」鳳很開心可以收到自己喜歡的人送的禮物。

「不客氣，希望你會喜歡我送的東西。」冥戶倒是沒有這樣在意。

「學長送我的東西我都很喜歡，請學長不需要擔心。」鳳很清楚不管冥戶送什麼自己都很喜歡。

「你開心就好。」冥戶對此沒有太大的意見。

兩人跟以往一樣一起回家，對於自己手上的巧克力冥戶覺得回家肯定要扔掉，鳳反而把對方送給自己的禮物收在書包裡面，開心的把冥戶給送回家，然後自己再開心的回家。

來到冥戶家才要進去的時候，有人打開門迎接他們，看見是自己最喜歡的青梅竹馬冥戶很開心，鳳看見這樣的情形覺得有點小尷尬，沒想到梅雪直接把鳳拉近屋子裡，冥戶只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「給你！小學弟，亮亮告訴我說今天是你的生日。」梅雪把禮物拿給鳳，順便還給他自己做的巧克力。

「謝謝學姊。」可以收到禮物鳳當然很開心。

「巧克力合不合口味還麻煩你告訴我，這樣我才好調整。」梅雪笑笑地告訴鳳。

「我會的，謝謝學姊。」鳳乖乖的點頭答應。

「幫我把這些處理掉吧！巧克力蛋糕也好，我明天拿給那些家伙。」冥戶把女性送給自己的巧克力丟給自己的青梅竹馬。

「吼！又來了，小心我毒死你。」梅雪吐舌後進入廚房忙碌。

冥戶帶鳳去自己的房間，然後換下身上的制服也扯掉髮帶讓長髮放下來，冬天讓冥戶可以把頭髮放下來，鳳看見這樣的情形把人抱在懷裡，這樣突如其來的動作讓對方有些嚇到，但也沒有多說什麼。

鳳低下頭來親吻自己最愛的人，冥戶自然也會回應他，似乎是習慣對方會對自己做這件事，冥戶不會阻止鳳做任何的事情，親吻過後冥戶又把頭髮綁回去，然後和鳳下去等蛋糕吃。

對於自己的青梅竹馬有男友卻不和自己的伴侶一起度過，冥戶一點也不想要討論，反正手塚國光肯定有收到自己的女朋友給的巧克力，梅雪想要在哪裡度過情人節是她自己的選擇。

「手塚那傢伙沒抱怨妳今天不打算和他一起度過。」看見巧克力蛋糕出爐冥戶問出這句話。

「一年到頭都和那傢伙度過，今天是特別的日子，我才不要！」梅雪把巧克力的蛋糕各拿一個給冥戶和鳳。

「這樣手塚學長不會介意嗎？梅雪學姊。」鳳對此感到很疑惑，不懂對方為什麼不想要和情人一起度過。

「我不知道，我只是單純不想一起度過。」梅雪不是那種喜歡老是黏在一起的人。

「手塚那傢伙肯定要習慣，不然會被這傢伙給氣死。」冥戶開始吃起巧克力蛋糕。

「學姊果然一點也不黏人。」鳳咬了一口巧克力蛋糕後覺得很好吃。

和冥戶交往之後鳳知道梅雪不是個很黏人的女性，有一個固定交往的男友，是青學的部長手塚國光，做甜點的手藝非常的好，看樣子今年收到的巧克力肯定會比往年還要好吃。

有時候來冥戶家的時候可以吃到梅雪親自做的甜點，這是鳳最喜歡的福利，有時候會偷偷羨慕冥戶可以吃到這麼多好吃的甜點，不過最喜歡的還是來到這裡的時候可以看到愛人把頭髮放下來的樣子。

這時候自己可以偷吃他的豆腐，把玩一下冥戶那漂亮的長髮，幸運的話還可以吃到梅雪親手做的點心，這些福利鳳是不會告訴其他人，這是屬於他的福利，才不會告訴其他人。

「謝謝學姊的禮物和點心。」收穫很多點心的鳳乖乖地拿著禮物和點心回家。

「不客氣，有機會請告訴我感想。」梅雪開心的說著。

「記得告訴那傢伙感想就好，快回家吧！生日快樂。」冥戶親吻鳳的臉頰。

「好，亮，情人節快樂！」鳳開心的回家去。

情人節就是要和自己的伴侶度過，鳳很開心今天可以和自己最愛的人一起度過，可以看到冥戶把頭髮放下來的樣子真漂亮，甚至收到意外之人送的甜點和禮物，鳳真心的覺得今年生日真幸福。

回到家鳳開心的拆著自己的禮物，看見自己喜歡的人送的禮物是自己喜歡的東西他很開心，冥戶果然還是最了解自己的人，今天可以和他一起度過真的很幸福，情人節、生日當天果然還是要和自己最愛的人一起度過才會幸福。END


	109. 親友(鳳冥)冥戶生日賀文

9月29日蘋果花(Apple)

花語：名聲

花占卜：心地善良的您，為大家帶來清新爽朗的氣氛；由於缺乏自信，對人總是言聽計從，您看來柔弱，實際上是外柔內剛，不會輕易妥協。您愛情存有幻想，希望被寵愛和追求，私底下其實早已有了主張。

花箴言：對待愛情要真心真意，虛情假意只會自討苦吃。

情侶之間總是會有各自的親友，鳳當然知道冥戶有一位很好的女性親友，他們兩人從小就一起打雙打到現在，有時候鳳會吃醋他們兩人很好的樣子，冥戶對此不知道要說什麼好。

畢竟是從小到大的青梅竹馬，冥戶很難不去不親近她，加上他們兩人感情真的很好，讓人不知道要說什麼才好，雖然鳳會吃醋他也不好多說什麼，他只是不想要說其實梅雪是他的初戀情人。

每到假日只要有時間冥戶會去和其他親友打球，當然冥戶除了那位女性好友以外還有其他親友，立海大的真田和幸村也是他的親友，長期和他們打球冥戶的實力真的很強大。

「要一起來打球嗎？長太郎。」週五社團結束後要準備回家時冥戶問鳳。

「好啊！學長還請手下留情。」鳳當然很樂意和冥戶一起去打球。

周末時間當然是去球場打球，冥戶和鳳自然會和其他人集合，球場上冥戶看見梅雪已經揮揮手在等待他們，冥戶開心的和她揮手，其他人也在球場上等著他們，鳳馬上拉著自己最愛的人跑過去。

照慣例冥戶一定會和自己最喜歡的青梅竹馬打球，他和梅雪打球的時候大家會打賭，其他人很喜歡打賭看看他們兩人到底是誰贏，鳳也會跟著一起打賭，他喜歡打賭冥戶贏。

看見冥戶的實力這樣強大鳳會加緊練習，希望自己可以趕上他，畢竟自己有個強大的搭檔不免會督促一下自己，冥戶會在前面等待鳳成長，偶爾適時的幫忙自己最愛的小學弟。

「要喝嗎？鳳學長。」龍馬拿了一瓶飲料給鳳。

「好，謝謝。」鳳把飲料接過手繼續看冥戶和梅雪打球。

「唔！又平手了啊！姐姐根本故意手下留情。」龍馬看完賽局後說出這句話。

「冥戶學長也手下留情嗎？」鳳突然問出這句話。

「他們倆人都手下留情，似乎不想要用盡全力。」龍馬把飲料喝完後說著。

「我還以為冥戶學長會用全力。」鳳悶悶地說著。

冥戶和梅雪打完之後換其他人繼續打球，因為過幾天有比賽所以他們兩人今天沒有用盡全力，學期之間有學校之間的比賽，大家都想盡辦法想要打到全國大賽，寒暑假他們又要去國外比賽，自然會知道什麼時候要保留實力。

鳳也被其他人拉著去打球，看見冥戶和梅雪在旁邊休息的樣子微笑，然後專心的對付其他人，即使面對的是一年級的小學妹亞矢他也不會掉以輕心，這裡的人可是從小打球打到大。

龍馬和龍牙當然會打的難分難捨，死都不想要分出勝負的樣子大家看見後只能搖頭，各自的親友可是有一定的實力，即使是一年級的小學弟和小學妹也是一樣，只會被打到被對方踩到地上。

「冥戶學長今天沒有盡全力？」下場之後鳳去找自己最愛的人。

「你忘了啊！過幾天有比賽，當然要好好的保留實力。」冥戶拍拍鳳的肩膀說著。

「我都忘記了，我們還是要上場比賽。」鳳才想起過幾天有比賽。

「不知道到時候會對到誰。」冥戶開始期待自己的對手是誰。

聽見自己最愛的人說的話鳳當然會期待對手到底是誰，冥戶雖然在場上不會用自己的全力來打球，主要是因為他不想要讓其他人知道自己的實力在哪裡，加上冥戶和鳳會一起打雙打，配合的很好不需要太過擔心。

自從鳳加入網球社之後冥戶就很少打單打，他習慣和搭檔一起打雙打，雖然單打的實力不弱，只是他討厭把所有的實力展現在對手的面前，有時候根本不需要這樣做。

某方面來說鳳很喜歡冥戶身邊的親友，每個周末可以一起打球讓自己的實力增進許多，有時候自己會被其他人指教，梅雪總是會告訴他說需要改進，冥戶也會陪著他練習。

「亮亮。」梅雪出聲叫自己的好友。

「嗯？」冥戶看著自己的好友。

「你和長太郎跟我和國光一起打雙打好嗎？」梅雪笑的很開心。

「好啊！妳和手塚的默契絕對不會比我們好。」冥戶微笑的看著自己的好友。

四個人準備好上場之後，冥戶和鳳的配合真的很好，手塚和梅雪當然也很有默契，只是沒有他們兩人那樣好，畢竟梅雪和手塚是習慣打單打的選手，而冥戶和鳳一直是比賽的雙打的選手。

不過照著冥戶和梅雪對於對方的了解不需要太過擔心，龍馬和龍牙看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，他們兩人只是打賭說哪隊會贏，冥戶和鳳默契很好的樣子讓手塚有些吃虧，梅雪反而一一化解。

真田和幸村看見這樣的情形微笑，大概知道梅雪只是想要測試一下冥戶和鳳的默契，至於為什麼拉著手塚一起去打球他們就不知道，平常梅雪會拉著龍牙去打雙打，當然國際比賽是冥戶和梅雪一起打球。

「學姊還真不放水。」比賽完畢之後鳳開始喘氣。

「那傢伙只是想要測試我們的默契，不需要跟她太認真。」冥戶拍拍鳳的肩膀讓他好好喘氣。

「什麼！」鳳對此感到很訝異，卻不知道要說什麼。

鳳聽見冥戶說的話感到很訝異，沒想到梅雪竟然是想要這樣做，冥戶反而不太想太多，對於好友想要做什麼好好的配合她就好，誰叫自己真的很寵她，當然也很寵鳳，他這位可愛的小學弟不僅僅是自己的親友，也是自己的愛人。END


	110. 巧克力(鳳冥)鳳生日賀文

2月14日甘菊(Chamomile)

花語：不畏艱苦

花占卜：您是一個理想主義者，希望創造一個理想的社會。也許，您的遠見未必被人認同，惹來異樣目光，令您覺得自己總是懷才不遇，但您不應氣餒，您仍需向著自己的目標進發。

花箴言：理想是必須經過磨練才可以達到的。

每年自己的生日都會有雙份的禮物，其中一份禮物還是巧克力，這點鳳很清楚，而今年自己收到一位特殊的人送給自己的禮物，除了禮物以外就是有關巧克力的甜點，他對此感到很訝異，冥戶看見只是笑笑的不多說什麼。

畢竟自己的女性好友很喜歡做甜點這點冥戶很清楚，趁著自己喜歡的小學弟生日送給他甜點和禮物並不是什麼稀奇的事情，看見鳳的表情他很想要笑，他不懂為什麼需要這樣驚訝。

冥戶知道從小一起長大的女性好友最愛做的事情，其中之一就是做甜點給大家吃，知道今天是鳳的生日還特意做了一個精緻的蛋糕給他吃，加上又是情人節的關係自然是給他吃巧克力蛋糕。

「小梅給的禮物讓你很驚訝？」冥戶看見鳳的表情很想要笑。

「不，我只是沒想到學姊竟然會送禮物給我。」鳳有些靦腆的說著。

「她親手做的甜點很好吃，去年你有吃過，禮物好好收好。」冥戶拍拍鳳的肩膀。

「好，我會收好的，冥戶學長。」鳳當然會把這些禮物給收好。

社團結束之後鳳開始吃起甜點，咬下去的第一口就已經很讓人驚訝，看見冥戶只吃了一個巧克力麵包感到很疑惑，印象中他的學長並不排斥任何的甜點，可是偏偏對於巧克力不是那樣的喜歡。

每個人手上都有和自己類似的巧克力蛋糕，可是自己手上的巧克力蛋糕反而是最精緻的那一個，似乎是因為今天是自己生日的關係，不得不說鳳覺得自己手上的巧克力蛋糕真的很好吃。

把自己的巧克力麵包給吃完之後冥戶準備收拾東西回家，鳳看見這樣的情形把手上的蛋糕給吃完，整個之完之後他覺得自己好像置身天堂中，然後追上自己最愛的人跟他一起回家。

「學姊做的蛋糕真好吃。」跟上冥戶的腳步後鳳這樣說。

「她啊！不吃甜點可是很喜歡做甜點，因此手藝特別的好。」冥戶把自己的禮物拿給鳳。

「可是我記得手塚學長也不吃甜點。」鳳對此感到很疑惑。

「是做給龍馬吃，龍牙哥也很喜歡甜點，我哥也很喜歡，這也是為什麼她會做甜點的原因。」冥戶順便把自己做的巧克力給鳳。

「下次應該要去討教一下，學姊做的巧克力蛋糕很好吃。」鳳覺得下次遇到人一定要討教一下。

「我相信她很樂意教導你。」冥戶很清楚自己女性朋友的個性。

今天冥戶沒有打算先回家，應該說今天他家都沒有人在，打算乾脆去女性好友家吃晚餐，鳳看見這樣的情形很想要邀請對方到家裡吃飯，可是想想似乎有點不好意思，只好先把人送過去後自己再回家。

本來是這樣打算的鳳卻接到姊姊的電話說家裡沒人，要他自己在外面解決晚餐再回家，冥戶看見小學弟哀怨的表情乾脆把人帶到朋友家一起吃飯，以免這位可愛的小學弟這樣哀怨。

龍牙和龍馬看見冥戶、鳳一起過來不訝異，只是通知倫子和菜菜子說有多做一個人的份，兩位女性聽見後沒有說什麼，只是問著鳳喜歡吃什麼後就進入廚房煮飯，冥戶打過招呼後就拉著小學弟去找人。

「媽，亮多帶一個人來家裡吃飯！」龍牙的聲音傳入廚房裡。

「咦？問問那位客人喜歡吃什麼。」倫子走了出來後問著。

「阿姨好，我不挑食，您做什麼都好。」鳳有些不好意思的說著。

「這樣啊！那我隨便多做一份囉！你們先去找小雪吧！」倫子笑笑地招呼著。

「打擾啦！」冥戶馬上把人拉到好友的房間去。

「龍馬、龍牙，你們去幫我買東西。」上去前冥戶聽見倫子交代兩個兒子。

鳳看見冥戶習慣性就打開門進入房間，梅雪看見這樣的情形也沒有太大的感覺，只是趴在小桌子上不想要寫功課，第一次進入家人以外的女性房間讓鳳有些尷尬，可是他看見冥戶沒有任何的感覺。

不過梅雪的房間很乾淨，有一台不算大的鋼琴，書櫃上的書籍沒有特別固定類別的書籍，網球用具放在某個角落中，當然床上也有女性習慣有的娃娃，整個系列看起來就很普通也很乾淨。

冥戶坐下來和她一起寫作業，看見這樣的情形鳳也開始寫作業，打算在吃飯前把所有的作業給寫完，有人陪自己寫作業梅雪才開始動筆，不然的話她大概會等到要睡前才會寫。

「學姊，謝謝妳給的禮物和蛋糕。」鳳很有禮貌的道謝。

「啊！不客氣，你喜歡就好。」梅雪微笑的說著。

「今天的麵包還有嗎？我想拿來當明天的早餐。」冥戶這樣問自己的好友。

「好像還有吧！等等問媽，不知道他們有沒有吃掉。」梅雪伸伸懶腰後說著。

一頓好吃的晚餐讓鳳覺得很溫馨，其他人知道今天是自己生日的時候也給他一些禮物和甜點，這樣熱情的一家人差點讓他招架不住，冥戶看見這樣的情形只是拍拍他的背部要他不要去想太多。

晚餐過後龍牙打電話給自己的女友亞矢，龍馬很認真的傳簡訊給不二，其他人各自做自己的事情，梅雪把麵包給冥戶後又拿了不同的蛋糕給鳳吃，收到不同的巧克力蛋糕鳳決定帶回家好好的享受。

看見時間差不多後冥戶和鳳跟他們道別，路上兩人說著情人之間的悄悄話，鳳覺得生日在情人節也是不錯的日子，自己可以收到禮物和巧克力，而且今年收到的巧克力蛋糕很好吃，冥戶給的巧克力他會回家後慢慢品嘗，這是他的小確幸。END


End file.
